Trials In Life
by poetrymagic12
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe. Jaune is a low class citizen despite having aura, which is considered rare. Ruby is a upper class citizen, living a privileged life due to her family status as powerful hunters. They both go through their own trials as they find comfort in each other. Only their type of relationship is forbidden due to social classes. CHAPTER 16 UP! R/R!
1. Is This Our Destiny?

Author's Note: I don't own anything from RWBY or any of it's characters. Just any of the characters I may make up for the story. Some things may be at different time then it is in the actual series. Spoilers ahead for those who haven't watched the end of Volume 3. Just to give out a warning in advance. I also apologize if any of them seem out of character. It may have to be because part of the story I have to do it because it fits it, plus it's fiction.

This is an alternate universe. Some characters may still be dead like in the series and some way still be alive. Even change a bit too. If it fits the story.

It's also a Jaune/Ruby as the main pairing. I am sorry for anyone who does ship Jaune/Pyrrha. I did ship them too. The fact they became canon and sunk it in one episode was unbelievable to me. I had discussed it with people and I feel her death helps the other characters. Making them stronger and more mature. I eventually moved on and started shipping Jaune/Ruby. (Not that I want it to happen in Volume 4, out of respect for Pyrrha. It's too soon.) I actually think they would make a really cute couple.

You know how it's hard to accept losing someone you love. Like how Jaune has to cope with losing Pyrrha in the series. In general, it's hard to move on and find someone else. You feel like your cheating on them or something because of the guilt. Despite the fact they're no longer alive. This idea eventually came to me as I thought hard.

Also would like to personally thank Ker Dunne for helping me with ideas for this story. So this is dedicated to you. It made it so much easier for to write this, plus they were brilliant. I hope you enjoy reading it. I am just a lot of these ideas together so all us JaunexRuby fans can see it written down.

Yes, there may be some minor grammatical errors so please be patient as we try to fix any of it. If we can't find them. No story is perfect.

* * *

Jaune Arc's blonde hair blew in the wind as kneeled down but he really didn't think all this would happen to him at once. After all he was only eighteen years old; he wasn't considering any adult by normal standers despite the contrary of what everyone tells him. The problem was that in his mind being adult means fighting in an endless wore when you lose the people you love. He rested flowers on a grayish-blue tombstone that had an inspiration on it that read:

"Pyrrha Nikos- She was a great friend, a loving daughter and true warrior."

The tombstone seemed to have gotten some dust on it as he reached out to touch it but hesitated because it was like reality would finally set in for him. That this really happened, as he closed his eyes and felt the palm of his glove touch the cold, hard stone surface of the tombstone. He bent down his head as he saw drops of water had hit the soil on the ground but it took a moment for Jaune to realize that it was his tears. Things like her smile, laugh, and encouragement she had always had given him, he would never see any of that again. Pyrrha had been Jaune's childhood and they have known each other since they were practically toddlers. Over the years their close friends became romantic as he remember the first kiss the two of them shared while they were training to fight as a Huntsman and Huntress. Of course, they tried to keep it professional when they were fighting so they wouldn't be distracted to each other. For a long time he felt the world had stood still and they were so happy.

That's when the unthinkable finally happened that one starry-nigh day. He kept having that image of her dying in his arms. She was protecting him of all things too, namely against the creatures known as the Grimm. He believed what appeared to be one of them that killed her. He couldn't let her memory go despite the fact it's been six months since the attack. The world just seemed cold and empty around him and he didn't know what to make of it, it felt like he couldn't even bring himself to care anymore. There was no color in the world to him. Not in a world without her. "Pyrrha, I wish you can still be here." Jaune whispers into the forest, her grave the only one to hear his plea as he closed his eyes. It's been months since the incident and he's been blamed himself for it. Jaune only could wish that he could be stronger then perhaps Pyrrha would still be alive, then maybe he wouldn't feel like such a pathetic failure. "I wanted to be with you forever. I didn't want us to end this way. What am I supposed to do now?" He opens his eyes and he looks up at the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful sunny day but it felt like winter him.

He wasn't too thrilled at the thought of going back home. He had to deal with his seven sisters in his tiny cottage. He was the youngest and only son in the Arc family; it wasn't easy he had a lot of responsibilities to do now. The problem was that more things were expected of him. Duties he had tried to take seriously and contribute to the family. However, it was hard for him to concentrate. His family had told him that he needs to move on from his girlfriend's death but he just couldn't let go of it. He had a duty as a Huntsman to protect the innocent, to provide for his large family of sisters and his parents. There were times he couldn't sleep, her memory haunting him all hours of the day, and chased him at night. He would wake up believing he was hearing the sound of her voice calling out to him begging him to save her. But even that was more of a fading whisper he could only barely recall. But it was always the same. Her face was getting harder to memorize, were her eyes a bright grass green, or a dark sea green? Was Pyrrha's hair bright red like an autumn leaf or dark like a copper penny? Jaune felt disgusted he loved Pyrrha so much and yet her memory was slipping, how was he supposed to carry on when his number one support was gone?

He had decided to turn his attention elsewhere he set to make do with little the rations of food they were given every week that was delivered. Being a lower class citizen meant you were nothing. They were still treated better than the Faunus, who weren't even considered citizens more like servants. In other words, despite they said they were Huntsman and Huntresses; they really weren't and abandoned his training. It wasn't too uncommon to have a different Faunus working for someone every week given their dangerous professions. Jaune looked up into the far distance at the Hills of Patch. It was like a paradise, filled with mansions that were said to be of gold, the streets made of silver, and water so clear it was like drinking from a mountain spring. They were of the rich and privileged settled in a nice comfy life. Well almost, unlike those in lower class, upper class citizens in Vale were treated like gods. Basically they were queens to their helpless pawns on a chessboard. This was due to the fact they're the ones that had aura. Their aura made them durable and capable fighters. These were people that he knew that he and Pyrrha should have been with because they had aura too but they were less likely to be called into battle, the kingdom couldn't afford to lose too much of their labor force. At least they were allowed to fall in love; he heard that upper class citizens were subjected to arranged marriages because of their aura. So he felt he should be blessed he had this little freedom.

* * *

"Ruby!" A voice could be called out. A young woman with long golden blonde hair and stunning lilac eyes was searching for younger sister, she was known as Yang Xiao Long. She didn't mind the adventure and danger that was at every turn. She loved the thought of finding a weak minded Grimm and punching it into the ground. She knew that wasn't what she was supposed to be focusing on however she had to find her sister." Ruby!" She called out loudly again though she wondered if this time she would hear? It concerned her even more because what if she hurt herself and couldn't walk or was unconscious, which was why she wasn't responding? This only had gotten her more worked up as the adrenaline rushing through her body. "Come on this isn't funny! You know how dangerous it is out here with the Grimm that could be lurking in the forest." The girl called out into the empty forest walking under a baseline of trees.

What Yang missed was a young girl clinging to the higher branches giggling to herself? Ruby Rose hiding in one of the tree's as she saw her big sister walking passed her. She was avoiding her for a reason. After all she was only sixteen years old. She didn't want to deal with any potential suitors that would lead to marriage. She wanted to travel and see what the world has to offer. Logically, she couldn't avoid this forever let alone stay in hiding. What was she supposed to do? She was meant to be a proper young lady that is when she isn't training to become a Huntress. Ruby thought it a little strange that she being upper class and regarded as a noble was also expected to fight but she lived for the thrill of battle, it was the only freedom she was gifted. Having to act a certain way as she was constantly being watched. Ruby felt so restricted in that regard. Like a bird trapped in a cage Ruby wasn't able to fly as freely as she wished. Of course deep down Ruby loved the thrill of adventure she was just a tomboy at heart. It was rare for her to be able to show her true self to the public. She simply appeared to be shy, nice girl when outside of the battlefield.

The reason for the arranged marriage is because she came from a long line of incredibly skilled Huntsmen. Her father Taiyang Xiao Long is a well-regarded Huntsman as was her mother, Summer Rose an equally legendary Huntress. To the point the creatures that were known as the Grimm were terrified of her. You were safe around her at least until she died on a very dangerous mission when Ruby was very young. Ruby didn't want to believe it to be true losing her mother so young. But Ruby took the teaching of her mom and became determined to become a strong warrior like her.

Her older half-sister, Yang despite having the skills that should make her be feared was not so fortunate. She lost her arm during a battle with Yang protecting their bodyguard during a Grimm attack. Yang always claimed it wasn't a Grimm; it was something else that couldn't be seen by normal eyes. Of course, no one believed her and moved on with their lives. Of course, how could you explain her aura breaking so quickly that allowed that to happen in the first place? They were lucky enough to survive; it was mainly due to their Uncle Qrow, who had rescued them. Everyone around them was calling for severe punishment for the Faunus girl but Yang intervened and was able to have their father it was an accident. Yang received a mechanical arm as a replacement.

Ruby recalled that incident often and partially why she got into so much trouble in that fight was the poor fashion choices her tailors had made for her? She had on a red dress with black trim and her hair had a long red ribbon clipped in the back. This was the standing clothing worn by the upper class as it was considered fashionable. It was mostly due to publicity but it was a handicap when she was fighting off Grimm especially the heels. How her friend Weiss managed her usual garb remained a mystery to the young rose. But such was the price to pay her family was well known in Remnant. "There you are Miss Ruby." A voice called out from behind her startled Ruby right off her perch. As she fell from the tree she was quickly saved from the fall and cradled in the ram of her bodyguard. "Blake, you startled me. Why did sneak up on me like that?!" Ruby angrily chides as she stands up. Trying to fix up her dress as she wiped off the dirt and leaves now stuck on her skirt. Taking her hands as she spins around so that the leaves fell off.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I have to stay close by, it is my job to protect you and Miss Yang from any danger." Blake firmly informs Ruby and she knew that Blake was always taking after her and Yang for years now. The only jobs Faunus could have were protecting the upper class citizens that hire them or being their servants. Namely risking their lives every day to keep their protectees alive. Her father Taiyang hired Blake to protect his daughters at all costs. Blake was said to be one of the best of her kind an exceptional Huntress besides the one hiccup that cost Yang her arm. Despite that fact she was still seen as a prodigy. Even more than that Blake was one of Ruby and Yang's best friend. "By the way where is Miss Yang?" Blake questioned as she looked around the room, wanting to make sure she knew where both people she was hired to protect were where she could see them.

"Looking for me, where else?" Ruby responds as she gives off a nervous laugh. "Well, come on. We better go get her before she tears half the forest down." Blake replies as she quickly runs off as Ruby uses her speed to try and catch up with her. The heels only seem to slow her down a bit. They really made it hard for her to use her abilities as a Huntress. "Wait, Blake! I can't run in these heels." Ruby complained as she tried to follow along behind her. "She's always more considerate with Yang than me." She mutters to herself. "And she's supposed to be guarding both of us doesn't Blake know I trip and fall in these. Hugh maybe I should've had her bring my boots after all." Ruby suddenly stops as she looks around, she could sense something was behind her and she prepared to get her weapon, which she had kept hidden. "So why were you hiding?" Blake questioned which caused Ruby to scream again.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ruby yelled at her again. "And I thought you were looking for Yang." She weakly responded while putting a hand to her chest. "I'm right here." Yang says, jumping out from behind Blake. Ruby was once again startled she fell down." You're so lucky that Blake found you, sis!" Yang begins to scold her. "You know dad won't be happy with us wandering off, well more with you. You know how overprotective he can be." She murmured that last part. While Ruby and Tang could agree their dad was a bit overbearing and protective, he was a caring and loving father. He would do anything for his girls. He just believed he knew which man would be worthy for his girl especially with the boys." Ruby added. As they all laughed before it's broken as Yang squats down to Ruby's level still on the ground.

"So why did you runaway this time?" Yang softly asks her little sister. Ruby couldn't look her straight in the eye as she turned her head to glare at the grandfather clock that was against the wall. "How can I go through with this arranged marriage? I am not in love with him." Ruby blurted out as she stifles a vain attempt to hold back her building tears. Yang simply hugged her little sister. Trying to give her any comfort she could. Yang wasn't sure what she could possibly due for Ruby though. After all things were far beyond her control.

"I am sorry, sis. There's nothing we can do about it." She softly tells her as she quickly forces her into a hug if it weren't for their aura would crush her bones due to her enhanced strength. "Sis, can you let go? I can't breathe." Ruby breathlessly answers despite her aura protecting her she still could feel the pain from her hugs. "Oh sorry." Yang apologetically tells her younger sister as she puts her down. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as this always happened between the two of them due to her semblance. "I am sure he will be a wonderful boy, Miss Ruby. Your father loves you too much to set you with a bad person." Blake adds in, trying her best to make her smile. After all both Yang and Ruby treated her like a person, a friend. They cared about her. That's why she would never leave them. It was hard to find upper class citizens like them.

"Come on, it's time to meet your fiancé." Yang sadly tells Ruby as she holds out her arm to help her up. Ruby ignores it and picks herself up to her surprise. It wasn't like her since she was always so kind to others. "You go on a head then. He will have to wait a bit longer." Ruby angrily tells them. She heard Blake and Yang walk off which left Ruby to brood alone. No one seemed to understand her. She walked away from the trees and over to the stone fence looking far away as the wind blew her ribbon into the sky. She wondered what it was like to be a lower class citizen. Not having things decided for them. They wouldn't be treated special because they had aura. They were normal able to live life without having people to act proper, follow sets of rules and it was something she really wanted to experience. Ruby believed it was the good life and they only could be so lucky. She took a deep breath as she headed back to the house. Life as she knew it was over.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It has a star-crossed lovers angle in the story since Jaune's a lower class citizen and Ruby is an upper class citizen. Naturally Jaune's main problem will be letting go of his first love, Pyrrha since he believes he's betraying her. Despite the fact she's been dead for months.

Also trying to think of the name of Ruby's fiancé? I was planning on making him an OC.

Please Read/Review! I would love to know what you think of the story. It would mean so much to know what you think. Thank you.


	2. Arrangements and Woes

Author's Note: I want to also thank Ker Dunne for helping me with the editing as well. I appreciate it so much and it's only going to make the story even better. You will see anything that I missed when I check.

* * *

Ruby slowly opened the back door to the mansion, trying not to make a sound so she wouldn't be noticed by her father. She quietly across the marble floor, her heels making large clacks with every step. She walked listening for her father, but paused when she heard him talking with someone in the entrance hall. Ruby presumed it was her husband-to-be, much to her chagrin. She turned the corner, hiding as she took a look at him from a distance. He had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, which rested on his right shoulder. He had nicely tanned skin and was taller than her and Yang but still only coming up to her father's shoulder, lean as a beanstalk Ruby couldn't see much but he was handsome. She watched Yang lean onto the doorframe with her arms crossed. Ruby saw that she had her long black glove over her right arm.

This was because Yang desperately tries to hide it from the outside world. Yang viewed it more as a shame than anything else. The fact she lost her arm to something so meaningless like the Grimm would always bother her no matter how many times Blake and Ruby told her she looked basically the same. Ruby went up to Yang who leaned against the wall next to the doorway. Standing on her toes she whispered in Yang's ear. "What kind of guy is he like?" Ruby asked Yang, she was rather nervous about meeting him but something didn't seem right as her sister didn't look her directly in the eye. It was how she could tell when something was wrong with her. It was a mix to do her aggressive problem solving tendencies and her big sister instincts. Yang was the closest thing she ever had to a mother figure after losing Summer.

"He seems nice." Yang managed to give out an answer though she didn't sound very sure. All she could manage was a with a puzzled look. The answer certainly didn't help Ruby who was already distressed over the whole situation.

"That may not mean he doesn't have any motives." Yang clutched her right hand into a fist, she looked like she might burst into flames. Ruby took a deep breath deciding to get the first encounter over with. Together Ruby and Yang made their way to their father. Taiyang was a tall well-built middle aged man with pale blonde hair graying at the tips, slight facial hair, and lightly tanned skin. The two men quickly notice of the girls presence. The young man looked on ahead, her father Taiyang turned around with a smile on his face as he noticed his daughters. Yang hung back moving to a nearby wall to observe. "

Oh good," Taiyang lets out a breath of reassurance, he waves his hand to gesture Ruby to come, "this is my younger daughter, Ruby." Taiyang tells the young man as he gently puts her in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ruby, I would like you to meet Kai Li." Ruby looked at him carefully; he appeared to just be another pretty boy. Like all he cared about was his appearance as she stared at him up and down. Of course this was based on looks rather than personality. She was just forcing herself to hate him because she didn't want to marry him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rose; I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you." Kai bowed graciously, Ruby quickly curtsied trying to act as politely and feminine as possible. Instead she nearly tripped over her crossed ankles, trying to stay upright her father caught Ruby steadying her kept on her feet holding her shoulders firmly once more. She straightened up as Taiyang started to laugh and Ruby joined him nervously.

"You're certainly a clumsy one aren't you?" Kai Li remarks trying to hold in his laughter. After all, he wanted to make a good first impression. Ruby blushed in embarrassment before taking notice to what he just said to her.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?" Ruby questioned, glaring at him angrily. She puffed her cheeks in irritation, she knew she wasn't the most coordinated no need to make fun of her for it. The more he spoke at this point only appeared to anger her more.

"No no! That's not what I meant at all! I-I mean I found that rather charming actually . . ." Kai Li defended his remark waving his arms frantically. "I think it's very cute." Kai Li confesses his cheeks reddening slightly, Ruby however wasn't buying it.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Taiyang remarks. He gently pushes Ruby forward, once again making her trip on her heels. Kai Li rushes forward catching Ruby to her embarrassment. It put her in an awkward position, their faces were very close, his hands were resting on her hips and the small of her back. Ruby wasn't used to such close intimate contact. It only made her feel uncomfortable after all they just met, she quickly stepped back, her cheeks turning even more red than they were before, turning her head away.

"I'm sorry." Ruby looked up at Kai Li in surprise as she looked back at him.

"It's just you were so beautiful. I've heard a lot about you and . . . I didn't see it as a problem as we're now engaged but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Kai hesitantly tries to take Ruby's hand but stops himself, he sighs believing that he already messed up. Ruby put her hand to her face as the embarrassment continued, she quickly changed the subject. She could only feel her nervousness begin to overwhelm her. Tai stepped in between the two kids, "You know Kai, I'm sure Ruby's really looking forward to meeting your mother soon." Kai Li looked up in surprise.

"Oh yes, I'm sure my mother would be happy to hear that too." He answered. Ruby wraps her arms around her torso, that's right she'd have to meet her.. .mother-in-law. "We have a party all planned out to celebrate your engagement." Taiyang chattered on as Ruby buried her face into her hands. Ruby just believed he was making the situation worse.

"I shall inform mother about this. She will be happy to contribute even more so to meet your family. It was a pleasure to meet you Ruby." Kai Li bows his head and he turns around, they both watch him leave. Once she's sure Kai Li is out of earshot Ruby turns on her father.

"Dad, I don't want to marry him." Ruby firmly tells her father, emotion closed her throat making her voice sounded frantic and high pitched.

Taiyang merely rubbed the back of his head, the last thing he wanted to do was upset his little girl. "Ruby you know this is what's expected. His mother is high ranking and comes from a good family. From when I talked with him, he genuinely seemed like a good guy." Ruby didn't hear a trace of worry or concern but she could feel her hand trembling, she took her hand as she held it to calm herself down. Looking at her fingers as she bent it this way and that she kept telling herself that 'everything would be okay' in a repeated cycle. But Ruby knew that was far from the truth. She was only denying herself what was reality.

"But . . . I just don't love him. And how do we know he's such a good guy?" Ruby exclaims in distress trying to keep her voice even. Was this was really going to be her life? To be in a loveless marriage. Did they really expect her to fall in love with Kai Li? She turned her head to look at the balcony window, she couldn't look directly at Taiyang.

"Ruby you're my daughter. I've interviewed many and I mean many young men to be your husband. You know I wouldn't allow this if I didn't think this would benefit you more than anything. I'm sorry, you know the law. You need to be married so we can ensure a new generation of protectors and keep the economy going. Our family has strong aura, all upper class citizens like us do. It's been like this for centuries. It's how I met your mother Ruby and we were very happy together." Taiyang gently touched his younger daughter's cheek, Ruby did find comfort in the gesture. It assured her that everything was going to be all right, so she had to at least try for his sake.

"Yeah but weren't you in a relationship with Yang's mom, before she left? And wasn't she lower class?" Ruby inquired as she tried to point out to her father to get the message across.

"Well . . ." Taiyang was put off guard that he couldn't really respond. "That's-that's not the point-" Ruby cut him off. "The point is the law is unfair. It shows that relationships being chosen for us isn't working out. We should be allowed to choose. How come Yang was able to get out of this?!" Ruby complained in frustration.

"I'm sure your friend Weiss Schnee would love to help you throw such a wonderful party, Ruby. Now come on try and give this a chance, for me?" Taiyang answers, trying to avoid the later question about Yang. Weiss Schnee was Ruby's childhood friend, her best friend outside from her sister Yang and Blake. Well Blake was more Yang's' best friend then hers. At least that would be something she would tell people. They just didn't have a close bond like they shared. Taiyang happily smiled as he gently patted his youngest daughter on top of the head. Ruby slowly formed a smile on her face to try to ease the tension.

"There's that smile. Don't worry Ruby everything will be fine" With that, Taiyang left the room leaving Ruby behind sighing.

"Maybe-maybe dad's right." He was right about Weiss at least. She love's planning and organizing events such as the upcoming one celebrating her fiancé Neptune. "Well, if you're leaving we're going with you!" Blake bluntly tells Ruby who screams in surprise. This was just a common thing that happened between them. Ruby always thought she would get use to Blake's intrusions. Every time, no matter what happened, she still would get surprised when Blake snuck up on her.

"Would you stop doing that Blake!" Ruby screamed at her as she held her chest again with her hand.

"Oh relax little sis, come on let's go see Weiss and Neptune, I'm sure Blake can't wait to see Sun." Yang teased as she elbows Blake, laughing as they watched her blush. "Shut up, Yang! It's not like that at all!" Blake denied as she crossed her arms and turned her head away. When Blake gets flustered she forgets that technically Yang is her boss.

"But, you're still blushing." Yang smirked; she couldn't resist teasing the normally calm and serious Faunus. The bodyguard that was sworn to be their protector, who choose her job above anything else. She didn't want to admit that she had a crush on the monkey Faunus. She was more in denial over her conflicted emotions, between her sense of duty to her be a protector and herself. Being a cat Faunus she appeared hard to approach but was affectionate to those she was close too. Ruby suddenly whirled onto her sister rose petals flew into the air.

"And where were you in all this?! You couldn't have given me some backup?!" Ruby poked Yang's chest in anger. Yang merely waved Ruby's hands away, "Hey hey easy little sister. I couldn't exactly do anything. Believe me I've tried. I helped dad with most of the interviews, weeding out the gold diggers and bad boys. Don't think I don't look out for you." Yang crossed her arms making her final point.

Ruby deflated on the spot, Yang wrapped her human arm around her sister guiding her out of the room. "Come on, maybe some training will take your mind off things." The girls leave the room in various silences, Ruby's mood dropping with every step.

* * *

Jaune was still sitting near the window, just staring at the raindrops hitting the glass. He'd rather just sit there doing nothing; it was calming. Jaune could put all his concentration into this listless activity and have his mind be blissfully blank of all thought. Behind him sat one individual at a dining room table. A quiet young man with long black hair tied back into a ponytail and piercing pink eyes. Ren shook his head in disappointment; he knew perfectly well this was not healthy for his friend. It wasn't normal for a teenage boy to behave in this manner. They had to figure out a way to snap him out of his depression. "You won't believe this . . ." a girl with ginger hair and sky blue eyes named Nora came storming in, slamming the wooden front door behind her making the walls shake. This was namely because of the fact she couldn't control her own strength, especially during a thunderstorm. It was forbidden to use one's semblance outside of combat. Much harder for people like Nora due to the fact lightning gives her energy to increase her strength. She's completely immune to it; she finds it refreshing like drinking a glass of water.

"Nora, watch your strength. You're going to break the house." Ren calmly tells her as he leaps to the floor catching a vase from breaking before lifting it up and placing it back on the table.

"Oh sorry Ren, I just can't help it. I got some reeeeally exciting news. I mean big. So incredibly fantastic! I can't believe it! Can you?!" Nora talks so incredibly fast that one would think someone like Ren; would find it hard to keep up with her. Not for him, no, he understood her perfectly. This was because they knew each other since they were children, so it was no real surprise. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were always together, no matter what odds were against them. Of course, it became just the three of them with Pyrrha's death. Jaune visited them often, namely because he didn't want to be around his family who didn't really take the time to support him in his time of need. Why wouldn't he when they continuously tell him to move on and find someone else? It was just really hard for Jaune to let go of Pyrrha.

"What are you so excited about?" Ren questioned his eyebrows raised in curiosity. As he looked over Nora's shoulder, his chest touching her back to see her scroll. This caused Nora's cheeks to get all red at the intimate contact. She always had a not-so secret crush on Ren but he was absolutely clueless to her affection for him.

"There's going to be an engagement party for one of the upper class citizens. Some girl named Ruby Rose and her fiancé Kai Li. And it just so happens I have a way for us to get in and have some fun!" Nora happily expresses. She loved the thought of going to an upper class party. It was the thrill seeking adventure inside her that wanted to burst out. The thought of getting caught didn't scare her in the slightest.

"We're not allowed there. We're lower class remember and it's for upper class." Ren cautiously tried to explain to Nora. Lower class citizens were not allowed in upper class territory. It was forbidden for them to even interact with each other.

"Look, it says here that it's a masked engagement party." Nora pointed out as she put her scroll right in Ren's face to show him the invitation up close. She had nothing but confidence in her voice. "So we could go in disguise." She winks before giving off a wicked laugh as if it were some sort of evil plan.

"How did you get this invitation anyway?" Ren questioned looking at her, Nora merely scratches her head in response.

"I hacked into the upper classes scroll system..." Nora innocently confesses as she nervously laughs since it was outlawed they could get in huge trouble if anymore found out.

"You hacked into their system?!" Ren bafflingly expressed with nothing but concern in is voice. He just knew that this wasn't going to go well being the responsible one. "If you get caught . . ." Ren's low tone gave away his worry for Nora. After all Nora was his best friend, the closest girl he had, his family. And nothing more, it's not like he saw her as anything else. She was like a sister to him. At least that's what he always told himself.

"I TOLD YOU! We won't get caught." Nora irritably answers back. Ren always seemed to take everything too seriously. Although she loved him nonetheless she described it as his one major flaw. He was just so perfectly handsome she could melt like snow meeting his focused gaze to continue their argument. "

Why should we go?" Jaune suddenly quips. He stiffly stands up, and begins to stretch his now sore muscles finally getting out of the window. Nora put a hand on her hip as Ren folded his arms. They shook their heads already knowing what Jaune was going to say. They silently looked at each other knowing it didn't matter what any of his excuses were because he was going regardless.

"Because it would get you out of the house. Be with other people, Jaune. You need to experience life. Pyrrha would want that don't you think?" Nora expressed her concern; she knew this wasn't healthy for him too. He couldn't live in his depression his whole life, lingering on to the memories they had together. He had to get passed her death; they thought at least if he would socialize with other people he might feel a little better. Not that they didn't want him to get back in the game. Sure, it would be nice for Jaune to find another pretty, kind girl. It would have to be someone of their own lower class though. Namely because it's forbidden for upper and lower class citizens to have any relations beyond master and servant as it would be bad if he did fall in love with someone that was upper class.

"And what . . . risk getting caught and be punished because we went against the law. No thanks, I'd rather stay here." Jaune tells them as he sits back down in the window to look at the rain. He looked at the dark, cloudy sky reflecting his mood; he was reminded of when they would cuddle up together and watch the storm together.

"You're going!" Both Ren and Nora firmly told him as they each grabbed one of his arms. Nora looked at Ren in surprise but quickly got over it, she had a funny way of getting what she wanted out of him eventually. They each pulled a protesting Jaune out of the window to his room so he could get dressed. They weren't going to hear an argument from him this time. This was their chance to mingle with the upper class and have fun, yes it was dangerous and risky but it was something to do and they wouldn't stay for long. Just have some food and dance a little. What could possibly go wrong?.

* * *

Author's Note: The early chapters have to lead up to the actual plot. Especially since Jaune and Ruby could meet in the next chapter. Will there be a connection? What if Ruby finds out Jaune is from the lower class? Please read/review and let me know what you think?


	3. Planning For Disaster

Author's Note: I tried to take advice from people by making the story more spacious and adding more detail to the sentences. I really appreciate the advice and I know you're only trying to make this story better. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks. Please let me know what you think?

Also the Oum in the story is referring to a type of god in case anyone questions it. I just don't want any readers to be confused.

It's been three days since Ruby met Kai Li. To avoid any confrontations or, Oum forbid, her fiancé. Ruby spent her time in the training room in the mansion. Holding her weapon in hand, sparring with the many guards and listening to the bullets zing through the air and making a home in the targets helped Ruby relax. She didn't want to think twice about her arranged marriage to Kai Li, emptying her mind and focusing on only this moment was the only thing keeping her sane. Plus keeping up with her training as a Huntress would make her all the better as a protector to the people. She wanted to help those who could not do so on their own, even for were someone like Kai Li, she wouldn't hesitate for a second to save him from peril. But he's not so bad, Ruby thought. He hasn't done anything to me and besides our parent arranged this for us, he has no more control than me. She looked at her scroll waiting for a message from Weiss about the engagement party. From picking out the dress she's going to wear to all the decorations and food preparation, training wasn't the only thing taking up Ruby's time. Ruby decided to wear a wolf like mask; it was black made from a rich silk with silver accents around the eyes, forehead, and the bridge of her nose. On top were two fake wolf ears made from the same black and silver silk. The engagements were set and everyone from the elite circles was coming to "celebrate" .What more could she do? Ruby just had to accept the fact her life was over, she would be that bird trapped back in a cage beside her soon to be husband. No more trailing through the woods on a hunt alone, no more running down the mansion halls without shoes on. Ruby would be expected to act like a fine and proper lady now. But she couldn't think about that right now. She had an important task at hand.

"All right Ruby, you can do this. If mom could go through with this then so can you," Ruby softly tells herself as she tried to build up her confidence. She pushed some buttons before heading into a large glass room preparing her scythe-rifle, Crescent Rose, in front of her. The glass room grew dark as the room shifted. Stars and the broken moon forming a night sky above her as she looked up, she could feel as if there was real grass and dirt under her feet. A cool night breeze passed by playing with her hair and skirts. Light-like holograms started to form in front of her taking on the form of humanity's most deadly foe, the grimm. The first to attack were Beowolves, they were terrifying with their pitch black smoky fur and protruding skulls visible to their victims. Ruby stared straight into the cheap imitations red eyes. She had to fight with the weakest of the grimm under orders from the government to her frustration. She was to have children and raise the next generation rather than her older sister, Yang.

This was because she chose to join the Vale Army, being the oldest child she was given the choice being allowed to either join the army or have a husband. She chose the former not wanting to give away her freedom to the responsibilities to marry and have children which then were passed on to the younger sibling. Ruby being her only sister got the privilege to her chagrin. She didn't blame Yang after all since Ruby confessed she would have done the same thing. While she was musing one of the Beowolves charged at her but being trained for this Ruby quickly disappeared leaving nothing but rose petals in her wake. The beast looked around in confusion before having its head sliced off and vanished into light being a hologram. Ruby's semblance was her special power that came with her aura, which was unnatural speed. She was so fast people can't see her with normal eyes so it gave off the illusion to people that she was teleporting. It definitely comes in handy when she's engaged in a fight and also to quickly escape an awkward conversation. The problem though was each time she used her semblance it depleted some of her aura so she had to be careful on how many times she used it. Her aura was also like a barrier as it protected her as long as it was intact. This gave off the delusion on why the upper class was gold-like since nothing could happen to them as long as they maintained their aura. If it gets too low they will be vulnerable to fatal attacks. Luckily they could see how much they had left on their scrolls as it's able to track it. She wondered how the lower class citizens survived against the Grimm because as far as she knew they didn't have any aura. They weren't trained to combat the Grimm, it was more their job to protect them.

Ruby could hear more growls as she turns around with a smirk on her face. About a dozen more Beowolves had materialized ready to be hacked to pieces. She quickly changes her magazine, the ammo she uses for her rifle to a more special one. Ruby throws herself back into the fray slicing off Beowolves limbs and heads with her speed. Bullets rained down everywhere as she held Crescent Rose using the remaining holograms as target practice. When no more were to be seen Ruby decompressed her scythe looking at the fading enemies around her calling a job well done. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard as a giant Ursa appeared, it was one a Grimm that were stronger than Beowolves. Pulling her weapon back out she made to attack but before she could the system seemed to have gotten a glitch.

Ruby lowers her scythe and calls out. What's going on?". Ruby became even more confused as the holograms disappeared, going back to the normal glass as she sees her reflection. Someone turned it off she looked to her left and she sees Yang and Blake, Ruby gave an aggravated sigh. Battling the Grimm even if they were hologram for some reason calmed her "Yang? Blake? I am in the middle of training." She tells both of them, clearly annoyed they disrupted her training.

"Sorry, it's important!" Yang insisted to her as she let go of the button she was holding down with her finger that canceled the holograms. She did this all with a smile on her face at disrupting her sister's fun. She loved her younger sister dearly, doting her and treating her with nothing but motherly affection since she was a toddler but that didn't mean teasing her a little bit wasn't fun too.

"You know Weiss is downstairs, she's been waiting for you." Blake addressed Ruby as she turned her head to see that she was pointing to her scroll. Ruby looked at the device to check for any messages. Under Weiss' picture showed twenty-three missed messages. Her face went beet red and she shivered at the lecture that was sure to come from her icy friend. "We tried to call you too but there was no answer." Blake continued to tell Ruby, who mentally preparing her funeral. She dreaded hearing Weiss' lectures on being more responsible.

"You have?" Ruby pondered as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. She was so focused and distracted from her training that she didn't realize that her scroll was buzzing because Weiss was trying to contract her. Well I better get going, Ruby thought. If I keep her waiting much longer she'll pull out her rapier and skew me. With that morbid though Ruby raced out of the training room and down to the ballroom.

Sitting in an elaborately decorated chair sat Weiss. Her long white hair was tied up to the right side of head with a blue ribbon that matched the dress she was currently wearing. Fancy white snowflake designs decorated the skirt and a matching blue ribbon held up her bodice on her torso. She held her scroll in her left hand scowling down at the device staring at a picture of her scatter brained friend. She has been waiting for Ruby to meet her here for over twenty minutes. Feeling her irritation growing Weiss started pacing looking between at the clock on the wall and her scroll. She came all the way from Atlas to help Ruby with her engagement party in person rather than by their scrolls because she believed it to be easier. Did Ruby not realize it was rude to keep guests waiting? Of course, she would take any excuse to get away from her home. Not that she would tell anyone about the trouble lurking within, after all she was the heiress of the Schnee Company, and it provided the dust for Huntsman and Huntresses to use in combat. Dust is a crystalized stone that can be used with aura to help enhance their weapons. People of the upper class have no problem affording it with their wealth, while most people in the lower class would have to put their savings into just affording one. Her older sister, Winter also joined the ranks of the military so she became next in line much like Ruby to take over the family estate. As Winter wanted no part of her family anymore, well besides Weiss. She did consider her younger sister's wellbeing. Her younger brother, Whitley, on the other hand was mistrusting and generally annoyed her. Their mother was always drinking in the garden, her only way to console the emptiness in her life so she was pretty much useless. She hated her father, Jacques Schnee, although the one thing he did that Weiss found she was grateful for was setting up her engagement. However that still didn't keep Weiss from resenting her father for corrupting the company once it got into his control. She's been planning on bringing it back to its former glory once she marries and inherits it.

"Neptune, can you make yourself useful and wait here in case someone comes back?" Weiss irritably asked her fiancé, who was chosen as her suitor. With someone that could be equal terms of a princess due her status as heiress. As she heads to the doorway to leave the room to try and find Ruby, Weiss turns back to her soon-to-be-betrothed. "I'm going to go off and find her." Neptune gave a mock salute resulting in Weiss to roll her eyes as she walked out the door. Neptune waited for her to leave as he had been rocking back in fourth in a chair as he tried to keep while doing so he wouldn't fall. He stopped to smooth his messy light blue hair and adjusted the goggles that sat on his forehead. He looked in the mirror as he gets up to see his tan complexion before giving himself a wink as he fixed the top of his red dress shirt. After going over his appearance for the hundredth time that day he gave a sigh thinking about Weiss, she was so tense these days. He figured giving her as much space as possible would help calm her down before their own wedding.

"Are doing looking at yourself in the mirror again?" A young man with a tan complexion and spiky, short light blond hair asked from the corner of the room. His open white shirt showed off his muscular physique due to the fact he was from Vacuo so it was normal to him. In fact closing up his shirt was considered formal where he lived. People outside of Vacuo just found it to be unnatural. While he looked like a normal eighteen-year-old until you saw his monkey tail, yes, in truth he was a Faunus. He followed them along as he was hired to be Neptune's, and soon to be Weiss', bodyguard.

"Don't be such a downer, Sun." Neptune points out as he finally looks away from the mirror to over at his bodyguard. "Besides what woman can't resist these good looks and charm?" He smiles at the mirror flashing his teeth in the glass to make sure they're still in perfect condition. "

Neptune I say this as your best friend, but you really are full of yourself. Is this how you're going to behave when you're out in public with Weiss? You can't be flirting with pretty girls or keep up the 'charming charisma' you seriously fail at by the way. How would it look to the public when you carry yourself like this?" Sun points out to him as he had a look of concern and fear. It would tarnish Neptune's reputation if public saw him going from one girl to the next. Namely because he's not passing his genetics to the girl that was picked for him. In this world that is greatly frowned upon.

Neptune looked to his friend in exasperation; couldn't he see he was just having some harmless fun before he tied the knot? "Let them think? I really don't care what the government thinks. They can't control every aspect of our lives. Besides it's not like I'm cheating with any of them, I just happen to like talking to other pretty girls. I don't have much time before I can only pay attention to one for the rest of my life." Sun frowns deeply at this as he shook his head to assure his disapproval. "That's not the point Neptune . . ." Sun begins to tell him but Neptune never seemed to get the message. He was going to continue flirting no matter what anyone told him. So all he could do was support him.

"Just remember when you see Blake, don't flirt with her. Understand!" Sun warned Neptune pointing a finger at Neptune jabbing into his chest. Sun Wukong had a huge crush on the cat Faunus from the moment they met while serving as bodyguards. He wasn't exactly sure on how Blake felt about him since he has yet to muster up the courage to tell her his feelings. That didn't change the fact he cared about her greatly and considered her one of his closest friends.

Neptune and Sun then stopped their argument and watched Weiss enter the room followed by Ruby, Blake and...Yang. Neptune felt that weird complex attraction and guilt feeling once again. Every other simple girl pretty he chatted up was just that, a simple pretty girl. No feelings no connection. But Yang was a different story; she was friends with Weiss and Neptune sitting in with them on numerous occasions he's gotten to know Yang. She was beautiful, strong willed, funny and had a personality that was so inviting you knew who she was when Yang entered a room. Despite this Neptune did truly fall in love with Weiss. While Yang was fun and easy going, Weiss have him structure that was absent in his previous home. Both his parents were always away on business giving Neptune free reign. Weiss actually did paid attention to him, she asked about his opinion and was willing to meet halfway on disagreements. She was cold but not unfeeling, in fact when they were alone and there was no pressure to make a good impression on the world they have some deep talks. Neptune has dutifully kept every secret, fear, wish, and insecurity Weiss has told him in his heart. They were a balance; they kept each other stable with his go with the flow attitude and her take charge personality. But until the day comes when Neptune will be sporting a wedding ring he will continue to let out his nerves by flirting with other girls.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!" Weiss angrily yells at Ruby, who was fiddling with her fingers in embarrassment as her friend continued to yell at her. Ruby hated making Weiss upset it was an honest mistake she didn't mean to keep her waiting!

"I'm sorry Weiss, I was training and I got lost the track of time. What more do you want me to say?!." Ruby softly tells Weiss bowing her head over and over again. This was all she could think of doing or even saying. Weiss looks at Ruby her irritation slowly fading away as she hung her head.

"Okay, okay I forgive you. And I'm sorry for shouting, thank you for inviting me into your home Ruby." Weiss looked over to Neptune who seemed completely uncaring about the situation, for someone else this might anger them for not having support. But Weiss felt grateful, Neptune didn't try to control or dictate her life and actions. He let her do what she felt needed to be done and in her own way spectating. Although it wouldn't hurt for him to notice she was now in the room again.

Despite Weiss cooling down her shoulders were still pushed back, Yang came up behind her to give her some encouragement. "Look, I know you're under stress with your relationship with Neptune." Yang whispers to Weiss' ear. Weiss nods indicating she understands Yang's words.

"I know its nuts, I just want this party to go perfectly, I've spent hours into every single detail to make sure this goes off without a hitch." Neptune walked up to Weiss and held her giving her comforting a hug.

"Don't worry Weiss we're all scared but we're in this together, aren't we?" Neptune gives one of his blinding smiles.

"Oh Neptune, you're so sweet." Weiss blushes as she cuddles up to her fiancé but unfortunately he takes this opportunity to ruin one of their moments because he can't resist a pretty girl he's attracted too. Quickly releasing Weiss he saunters up to the other females, flashes an award winning grin and takes Yang's hand. He loved her firecracker personality. She was like a firework, loud, beautiful, and captured everyone's attention. Neptune would often think to himself, what a type of woman.

"Hey there Yang . . . Blake. How are you lovely ladies today?" Neptune focused more on Yang as he held her hand; kissing it Yang merely smirked before pulling it away.

"NEPTUNE!" Weiss jealously yells at Neptune while clenching her teeth pulling her hand into a fist. One of the few drawbacks to her engagement with Neptune was inability to stop flirting. This was a common thing that happened and it always unsettled Weiss. After all Neptune was arranged to marry her and his pathetic excuse for his actions were always the same "the ladies can't resist him." He was particularly drawn to Yang for her brash and brutal fighting style. To him, there was nothing more attractive than a strong, tough woman who isn't afraid to get dirty.

"As I told you before, Neptune. You're cute but not my type, besides you already got a cute girl to shower your affections over." Yang then casually took several steps back to put distance between herself and the taken flirt. Yang decided to stand back and watch the Ice Queen unleash her wrath on poor Neptune.

"Oh come on Yang, it was a simple question, although every day is a beautiful day with you here. The sun pales in comparison to your radiant beauty." Neptune winked for good measure merely making Yang roll her eyes and Weiss angrier as she smacks the back of his head. Neptune immediately starts rubbing his head to soothe the pain. "All right then . . . Blake, how have you been?!" He gets up to hold onto her hands this time both Weiss and Sun hit him, which caused him to let go again rubbing his head in pain.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FLIRT WITH BLAKE, NEPTUNE!" Sun yelled at Neptune as he had his arms folded, waiting to smack him again if he had too. He could tolerate his flirting with other girls as long as he didn't go overboard and respected their boundaries because he had a habit of going too far with some girls. The problem was he was getting married, Sun very well knew he had to stop this behavior. After all it would make him look like a lecherous, cheating husband once he married Weiss. Neptune even stated privately that he really does love her but flirting gives him a sense of freedom. It's like his own rebellion against the government for forcing them to marry. "You weren't listening to me at all."

"What can I say; I can't resist a cute girl. It's just in my nature." Neptune explains to him not realizing that what he just said only seemed to upset Weiss but he continued to ramble on before he gets slapped in the face. "Oh and I'm not cute?!" Weiss angrily yells at Neptune, she had tears in her eyes but she tried her hardest not to show it.

"No, I didn't mean that!" Neptune waved his arms as he nervously began to try and defend himself. The fact he was saying all this in front of the girl he was intended to marry was not the wisest idea. His mouth was the one thing that always seemed to get him into trouble.

"Then what did you mean?!" Weiss put her hands on her hips as she slowly tapped her foot as she waited for an answer.

Suddenly a voice chimed in from the open door alerting everyone to a new presence. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Kai Li walked in as he looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, good Kai Li's here." Yang remarks in utter sarcasm, she folds her arms and she tried to hide her dislike for her future brother-in-law. But her tone of voice only made it so much more obvious on the fact she disliked him. In fact nearly all of them had a negative vibe about him.

"I am glad you're happy to see me." Kai Li happily tells them not being able to pick up on the sarcasm or the visage of dislike from everyone else around him. It's not that they hated him, it was more because he just didn't seem like he was a good match for Ruby. There was no real chemistry like there was between Neptune and Weiss, despite the flaws in their relationship. It was something Ruby confessed she wanted in hers, someone she could consider a friend. That eases the pain of the world around her.

"Well . . . anyway. We need to prepare the engagement party. It's tomorrow after all and there's still so much to do and so little time to do it?" Weiss informs them as Kai Li continues to smile on happily while Ruby plasters on a false smile to hide the trouble she was hiding with her whole relationship.

Nora was super excited to find a pink dress with white frills as she put on a pink mask with pink studs, flower designs on the forehead and on the left side of the masK pink feathers and a large fake pink rose. She twirled it around feeling like a princess to show off for the world, especially because she wanted Ren to take notice to it. He wasn't paying much attention though; he was too focused on his book. Nora could only sigh in despair as her childhood friend kept ignoring her hints trying on different dresses. It was impossible to impress him in any way but she refused to give up. One way or another, she was going to win Lie Ren's heart. She just had to figure out how.

"Is that what you're going to go in Ren?" Nora asked looking at him from the mirror, not really pleased he didn't change into a fancy suit or something. He just didn't seem to be into it as much as she wanted him to be. Nora often longed and dreamed for him to be her knight in shining armor.

"All I need is a mask to cover my face, which we can do when we get there." Ren points out as an offhanded argument without even looking up from his book. Nora appeared to be getting more irritated by his ignorance. She was hoping that it could be more like a date between them, like a fairytale romance. She sigh once again this time in sadness, he just didn't feel that way about her like she hoped.

"I don't see the point of this?" Jaune bemoaned coming out in his armor over his hoodie. He had been using metal from Pyrrha's weapon, shield and tiara to reinforce his armor and weapon. Being of lower class, he pretty much had to use his life savings to do so but he didn't care, it was worth it to have a part of her always with him. She was the force that was going to guide and protect him from the dangers of the grimm.

"We're lower class citizens Jaune, you know we have to try and blend in better if we sneak into this party." Nora explains with a cheeky grin as he put on his silver mask over his eyes which complimented well with the gold and white of his armor. Nora stood in front of his chest plate using it as her new mirror to fix her hair.

"He looks more like a knight and shining armor if you asked me." Ren remarks with approval looking up from his book for the first time in an hour, the fact that he stops to look at Jaune instead of Nora annoyed her a bit but she kept her brooding to herself understanding he needed it to build up his confidence.

"See, you look good Jaune." Nora giggles as she covers her mouth to contain the joy she was feeling.

"Anyway, we'll sneak in around nightfall. It will be harder for any guards to see us in the dark," Nora explains to both her male companions, "Now Ren come with me and let's get you into an actual high society get-up." Without any warning she grabbed Ren by his arm and hauled him further into the store to get him a real party outfit. This party was the chance for everything to change as they get to mingle with the upper class for one day.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read/review. I would really appreciate it. Worked really hard on it, with help from Ker Dunne of course. :)

Please Read/Review!


	4. Preparations and Sneaking In!

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a Happy New Year! I worked hard on this chapter. I hope you like it.

I am so happy to update chapter 4 up on my birthday. I really hope that those who are reading, following and favoring this story can please leave a review. It would be such a great gift you can leave me because I REALLY would like to know what people think of this story. I see a whole bunch of people put it in favorites or follow it. I really love reading the reviews people leave one. It just means so much to mean to know what you think of the story. It would be a great gift.

* * *

It only has been a few days since the planning for the engagement party. Weiss decided that it should be a joint affair since she wants to celebrate her engagement to Neptune as well as Ruby's to Kai Li. Two friends to be married to two prestigious gentlemen was an occasion worth celebrating. At least to Weiss it was. So naturally they had to find the perfect dresses to wear for the 'Masked Gala' as she called named it. Ruby did question why all of them had to wear masks but Weiss just suggested that it would be more fun. Well if they were going to have fun maybe Ruby could use this to her advantage? She could sneak about and no one would recognize her. Except maybe Blake, with her heightened senses she could probably smell Ruby out from the crowd. Of course the Faunus weren't going to be dressing up as all of them would be tightly securing the perimeter of the Schnee Manor.

Ruby wondered why she would want to have the gala at the Schnee Manor due to the concerns with her father. Weiss stated that he was away on business along with her annoying younger brother, Whitley. Plus the ballroom at the Schnee Manor was a grand place to hold a party. Ruby recalled many fond memories dancing and running around during parties there for birthdays and weddings. She especially remembered dancing with mother on the blue and white marble floor. Those memories were very special to her and very close to her heart.

As night began to fall, Ruby looked at the window to the balcony. Her hair was held back in a silver barrette that was laced with a ribbon and jewels that drooped down her side. She was wearing a long silver dress with black trimming on the bottom and on the sleeves. The material shimmering at the slightest movement, like the reflection moonlight on disturbed water. The upper part of the dress was opened a bit showing some of her cleavage. Oum, it wasn't her that even picked it out but Weiss as she told her the men won't be able to resist her if she showed more of her body. They were high society women, so they were considered very beautiful and rare like a prized jewel. Ruby played with her silver wolf mask with her fingers as she took a long look at it.

Ruby had no idea why she was trying to impress anyone. They were both engaged and to still autonomous Huntresses. She'd rather spend what little free time she had left to herself away from the "sophisticated" masses. But as Ruby lamented the night to come she stared long and hard at her outfit in the window's reflection. This was her disguise tonight, a way to escape a have some freedom because she would be disguised in a mask. Yes, this party was for Kai Li and herself but this was something she didn't want to celebrate. It was just a big show to everyone that she was basically a prisoner to the government. But tonight she was a lone wolf. She was just like a porcelain doll that just stands about, be polite and look beautiful. Ruby couldn't be who she truly was in public because it wasn't proper or what the government approved, it only disgusted her.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She was startled as she turned around to see her older sister Yang. She was in her Vale Army uniform, a dark brown buttoned up shirt; unbuttoned on top to expose some of her cleavage; a small white necktie tied loosely and hung low, and dark green pants covering her sturdy shiny black boots. Her long golden hair was tied into a ponytail with a dark green hat, sided on top on her head. On the hat was the Vale insignia. Yang was going off to the Vale Army after the party was over that very night. It only assured her that everything was changing. She would have to leave her father, Taiyang and herself. Ruby felt like everything was falling apart as her family separated and her freedom snatched away. She wasn't in love with Kai Li no matter how much she tried to convince herself or get to know him. This was the truth and she already had long accepted it. Yes, he was nothing but friendly and the brief times he talked to her he seemed caring but there was no connection. She looked despondently out into the night. The starry night sky was the only brightness she could see in the darkness that was the world around her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ruby tried to smile to indicate that she was happy but it was hard to hold back the tears. As she looked back at the starry night sky, closing her eyes as she hoped a shooting star would fly past them. Ruby could only think of making a wish to make her escape from here. Perhaps even find someone that could take her away from this place. She'd rather be forced into marrying someone that she had genuine connection with. Sure, Kai Li was really nice to her but there was nothing between them other than friendship. That's all she was ever going to see out of it.

"I know that look." Yang said as she pushed herself off the wall and makes her way over to Ruby who just turns her head away. She always knew when her younger sister was troubled, Yang greatly believed in her big sister instincts because they were usually right. Yang always promised herself that no harm would come to her sister so long as she was around to protect her. The problem is with her choosing to join the Vale Army; she couldn't keep a watchful eye on her not anymore. Yes, she knew Blake would be there to look after Ruby, she wasn't completely worried. After all she trusted Blake with her life, she was the perfect bodyguard. That didn't mean she still worried. She was the closest thing Ruby had to a mother after all, always encouraging her, pushing out of her comfort zone and doting on her. Yang sometimes she believed she spoiled her a bit too much because of it.

"Look? What look?" Ruby questioned back at Yang as she tried, and failed, to hold a smile. "See? Nothing is wrong. I'm so happy; I mean I'm going to another big fancy party. Dance around all night, talk with rich snobs, and -and...be paraded around like an accessory." It didn't matter how many people Ruby could fool, yang was the one person who could see through her facade and Ruby would confess her strife even if she didn't want to. She could always depend on Yang.

"You're worried about this marriage, aren't you?" Yang put an arm around her Ruby to comfort her. She knew Ruby was trying to not make her worried about her but she knew her younger sister too well to not be fooled.

"It's just I-I don't have romantic feelings for Kai Li. I mean he's a nice guy and I know you don't like or trust him but . . . how can I be with someone, and have to start a family with him if I don't love him?" Tears streamed down Ruby's face which she quickly tried to wipe away. After all she didn't want her eyes getting all puffy and red, they could be seen even behind her mask. "I know, the Council, our government they make every decision and dictate our lives. I think we all want to know who's responsible for these choices. I always felt that someone wants to divide us. All because they're the ones that are scared of us, that when all of us unite, we'll be the ones that are unstoppable. That we could take back what was once ours." Yang tells her as she punched her hand to one of her palms, her eyes turned red as her blond hair slowly ignited in flames. Ruby quickly took a few stops back, afraid it was going to just go larger.

"That's an interesting theory, Sis." Ruby nervously replied, trying not to look too scared. Yang was never too fond of the government she would probably take on the whole group herself if she were able too. Yang had always loved to fight; the thrill of combat always excited her more than anything. That and conspiracy theories are usually what kept her preoccupied. She joined the Vale Army because as a Huntress she could fight to her heart's content. Not wanting to be held back as a result from it, which is why she had no choice but to pass it on to her younger sister. She never wanted Ruby to be unhappy and it devastated her because Ruby wasn't in love with her soon to be husband Kai Li. Yang pulled Ruby in for one more hug and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "

Just try to have a good time at the party and not focus on the marriage." Yang advised her as she gently put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Ruby sniffled one last time and summoned every ounce of courage she had. Closing her eyes Ruby breathed in and out. When she opened them again fiery determination gazed back at Yang. "Okay, let's do this." Ruby could only take a deep breath as she turned around as she notices Kai Li in a distance. She had to think of an excuse so he wouldn't see her. "Come on Yang, let's go back inside. It's getting rather cold. Plus I am sure Weiss is looking for me for the preparations." Ruby claims, it wasn't a full excuse as she knew the last part had to be true. She took Yang's arm as they quietly left the balcony back inside.

* * *

In the shadows, a message appeared on a scroll as it read;

'Can you help us sneak in tonight?-Nora.'

Rohan Vogan had red hair that reached his shoulders, a long sleeved black shirt and pants with a silver jacket. Everyone assumed him to be just another rich guy, high society of the upper class but in reality he was actually a lower class citizen. He forged paperwork to hide his true status and he did it well since no one has suspected him. Rohan had met Nora Valkyrie several years ago during one of his trips to the lower class; she was very spirited, talkative and always had a thrill-seeking need for adventure. He remembered her friend Pyrrha Nikos was killed months ago under mysterious circumstances. Of course, he would help her and her friends sneak in so they could experience the upper class first hand. He didn't care about the social classes or whether one had aura because it was ridiculous that division separated them in the first place. He took his scroll as he quickly replied with a simple response . . .'yes' before he clicked send and watched the message disappear.

* * *

Nora could only smile in excitement as she received the message from Rohan. They had a way into the upper class, someone that was able to get them into Schnee Manor and the best part was that it was a Masked Gala, so it would be a perfect disguise. Ren of course was a real pain, she took him shopping to try and find something to wear that could be suitable for a High Class event but there was nothing that he seemed to like until they eventually found an outfit that was perfect for him. A dress pink buttoned up shirt over a green suit jacket and matching pants with black shoes, a tie, and gloves. They also found a green mask with pink lotus designs on the outer part of the mask. Ren didn't seem to care much on the whole thing but only seemed to go along with it since it made her happy.

"Guys! Guess what?" Nora jumped onto the couch; the force of it caused the cushion to bounce around making Ren bounce up slightly from his spot and making it that much harder to read his book. As he closed it as he let out a sigh, after all this was something he was used too.

"Let me guess, you got us a way into the Hills of Patch." Ren nonchalantly says to Nora, who had an annoyed expression on her face as she wanted to be the one to tell him and he ended up saying it first.

"How did you know?" Nora asked her eyes widened nose scrunched up in surprise at the comment as Ren tried to hold in his laughter. She always looked so adorable when she made that face, like a surprised owl.

"Because you told us an hour ago that you were messaging that guy, Rohan to get us in." Ren explained to her much to Nora's confusion, she drew a complete blank on the conversation they had prior. In fact it had already slipped her mind despite the fact it's only been an hour. Ren could only chuckle at Nora's cluelessness.

"Still, you could have let me say it Ren, why do you have to be so mean?!" Nora complained as she pouted, she wanted to be the one that told him. Ren put a dignified hand to his chest and looked at Nora in his best "sophisticated" look.

"I'm not trying to be mean. I am just stating the facts which just so happen to be obvious." Ren said with a rare mischievous smile. He just loved making things hard for Nora; she always presumed she always had to be right about everything.

"Still, do you really think this is a good idea to sneak in?" Jaune questioned as he glared down at his mask before placing it over his eyes.

"Yes, I told you, its fine. Just act like we're wealthy and better than everyone around you. No one will suspect a thing. We'll create fake names if we have too. It'll be fun." Nora stressed, she was getting tired of hearing how dangerous the situation was becoming and how they could get caught. She firmly believed they weren't going too. Yes, it was dangerous and risky but what do you expect when the upper class has the high life with all their parties and excitement. Jaune wasn't fond of the whole idea, not just having to put on this whole charade but he wasn't in the mood to be at any party.

It's hard to celebrate anything when the woman you loved is no longer there to love and support you. There was no way he would ever find another girl like that in his lifetime, he was sure of it. Not that he wanted to find a girl any time soon. People expected him to move on, pressuring him to settle down and find another girl to fall in love and have children with but he was not looking for that either. He couldn't ever see himself looking for anyone with Pyrrha's gone. His future was already set, get all his older sisters married, live on his parent's farm and care for them in the ailing age, and die alone. Everyone else would think on how depressing his whole future would be if he stuck with it but he just didn't care anymore. He gave up on thinking there would be another girl in his life to love, and he was sure he would never another. So what was the point on even looking?

"So where are we supposed to meet Rohan, anyway?" Ren asked as he look up from his book, both him and Jaune were already dressed. They were just waiting for Nora to get ready and of course it takes a girl forever to get ready.

"In front of the gates to the Hills of Patch." Nora calls out from the other room. "

Are you even done yet?! You're the one that wants to go so if you want to get there at a decent time we need to leave now!" Ren bluntly yelled out, his patience was running thin.

"Quit, rushing me it took forever just to pick out your suit. You can't rush perfection." Nora yelled back at him, her tone was more sounded more like she was enjoying their banter that was going on between them. It filled her with joy as a smile ran across her face since they sounded like an old married couple. Jaune didn't speak; he just hid the expression of sadness as he looked at the window. Their arguing reminded him of what could have been with Pyrrha, they could have married and had a happy life together. Just why? Why did it have to be like this? Ren look at his friend in sympathy. It was hard for him with the loss of Pyrrha, it was hard on all of them. After all she was a close friend to them all and Ren cared for her like a sister. It's always hard to cope when someone you care about dies. Both Nora and himself were orphaned at young age so it resurfaced that pain again.

"Okay I'm ready!" Nora came out of her bedroom, finally, jarring him out of his thoughts and Ren hid a small blush on his cheeks when he saw her from behind his book. It was the first time he really took notice of her. She wore a long dark pink dress, with long billowy light pink sheer silk sleeves that hugged her wrists. Her skirt hugged her hips but hung loosely around her legs the hem touching the floor covering her feet. Her mask was white with a pink decorative crown and fake flowers. She finished her look with long pure white gloves that same to her elbows, pink eye shadow, blush, and simple white pearl earrings.

"How will you find this Rohan guy, do you even know what he looks like?" Ren quickly changed the subject and he closed his books as he shook off his growing feelings for his friend. He also viewed her like a sister, it was wrong to like her in that way. That's what he kept telling himself at least.

"I know what he looks like. Don't worry about it Renny." Nora replied back as she put on her cloak, Ren followed along behind her as they opened the front door.

"Jaune, are you coming?" Nora questioned as she looked over at him, Jaune looked at himself in the mirror, and he was hesitant as he didn't knew who he even was anymore. Looking at his own outfit for the evening. A white tuxedo with a gold vest and a white dress shirt. Gold decorative plates sat on his shoulders and a red neck tie sat in the inside of his vest. His hands were sweaty under his white gloves. His mask was white with gold trimmings. Jaune looked like a handsome prince but he felt as if he was an empty shell with no soul lingering inside his body. He pulled the hood on his cloak over his head even if his mask were to protect his identity.

"Yes, let's just-get this thing over with." This was the only thing he managed to say, what else could do? He was just going to try to get through tonight and bare it as much as possible.

* * *

Author's Note: Jaune and Ruby will be meeting for the first time next chapter. I know all the readers have been waiting for it. I promise it would be worth the wait. If you have any ideas on what you would like to happen in the future between them. You can message me as well.I am working on chapter 5...not sure how long it will take to post it. So please be patient. Thank you very much.


	5. The Masked Gala

Author's Note: Jaune and Ruby FINALLY meet and interact in this chapter and I know it's what all the readers have been waiting for so I really hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of it. It would really mean a lot. Thanks. If they're any grammatical errors we apologize. We're going to go back and look at everything. Thank you for your patients.

* * *

The music swirled around the room, the many guests dancing to the melody in rhythm. Ruby watched from the top of the staircase, squatting down, holding onto the railing to get a better look below. Ruby felt like she was a top the highest post of a ship and the people moving, crashing, and swaying where the waves on the ocean. It made her stomach churn and flip flop thinking of going into that crowd. She didn't have a choice; Ruby had to represent her family. Being of high military rank, General Xiao Long was beloved by the people of Vale commanding his army and keeping the people safe.

Yang really was lucky, Ruby thought, not having to dress in this ridiculous getup. Looking closely at the dance floor she could see all the girls being twirled about in different colored dresses, and everyone wearing different types of masks. Ruby was nervous; she wasn't sure what everyone would think of her, she wasn't the type of person that liked to be judge. Ruby was never really that good with people, so it made her uncomfortable to have to interact and talk with so many of them. All she could do was stutter, stumble, and sheepishly rub the back of her head. She supposed it was charming to some but to Ruby she always felt like she was the biggest fool when she messed up.

"Nervous?" A hand touched her shoulder; Ruby, startled out of reverie, looked up to see Kai Li beside her. She didn't know how to respond opening her mouth there was nothing but silence. But if there was one thing Ruby was grateful about her fiancé it was he seemed to understand her. Kai Li wasn't one to pass judgment unlike other upper class citizens so Ruby's mistakes and slip ups never really bothered him too much. Kai Li just nodded his head and took her hand in his, helping Ruby to her feet and giving a gentle comforting squeeze.

"What do you think will happen tonight? There's no reason to be scared. Everything has been planned so it was perfect, and if things get dodgy I'll be right there okay?" Kai Li tries to reassure Ruby, he gives her an award winning grin and an affectionate smile. Ruby didn't seem to acknowledge her fiancé's words. She was more worried about the changes that were coming, that her life would be different. She wanted everything to remain the same, and then she won't have to get married. Ruby just wished she could live her own life free as a Huntress in the wild without a care of what tomorrow would bring only helping a poor soul who would need her. Looking down Ruby could see her father and sister already out and about talking below; Ruby suspected they were talking about her. It only would make sense, tonight was celebrating her engagement to Kai Li.

Suddenly Ruby is grabbed by a thin pale blue gloved hand. "Come on Ruby, the public awaits our presence. And we wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Weiss reproached impatiently. Positioning Ruby in between herself and Kai Weiss locked their arms together and her own with Neptune preparing to descend down the staircase. Ruby tried to summon up her courage, she could face down a horde of demon monsters wanting to eat her flesh, stand up to Weiss in a furious rage, and even cut Yang's hair. Yet Ruby found herself trembling like a leaf as each step she took brought her closer to the party or more appropriately her doom. As her group drew closer to the ground floor Ruby could see everyone watching. Ladies hide their words behind fans and gloved hands sharing whispered gossip probably of her and Weiss. Gentleman stared longingly at her much to the annoyance of the ladies accompanying them. This was so awkward and intimidating at her, Ruby was so wrapped up in her thoughts she stumbled and missed a step nearly crashing everyone to the ground in a heap. That is until Kai saved her at the last second jerking her back and using her grip on her arm to steady Ruby so she could get her bearings straight.

"Just like I said, I'm right here." Kai Li whispered in her ear flashing as he gave her an encouraging smile. Ruby could do no more than return her own weak grin and nod gratefully; he really did save her from serious embarrassment.

Finally touching down on the ground the announcer came before them, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to introduce you to the two newly engaged couples. We the people of Vale and Atlas would like to bestow our utmost, most sincere congratulations to Ruby Rose and her fiancé Kai Li as well as Weiss Schnee and her fiancé Neptune Vasilias. May you both have a prosperous and happy life together?" Booming applause could be heard throughout the room. Weiss dutifully waved to the crowd, Ruby attempting to copy but she her waving was more excited and sporadic.

Though breaking apart Neptune and Weiss were carried off by a group of noblemen, most likely business partners to the Schnee Dust Company. This left Ruby and Kai Li alone at least for a moment. Noblemen and women Ruby either met in passing or not at all came kissing her cheeks, her hands, and crushing her in hugs bestowing their congratulations for her marriage. Ruby's face was redder than her scythe her face burning hotter than Yang's hair when on fire.

She didn't know what to say other than "thank you." or the occasional "you too." and "I tried my best." making no sense and Ruby wished she could crawl into a hole and die. Kai Li took the attention much better, shaking hands and nodding his head along. Several upper classmen stayed longer to talk about something that was important to them. This is when Ruby tuned out; looking around the room she spotted Yang flexing her arm for some curious passersby's.

Ruby could've sworn she heard Yang say, "You want to put money where your mouth is? Let's arm wrestle!" But she was too far away to be sure. Wouldn't surprise Ruby if Yang got into a fight? Further away at the buffet table was her father Tai talking to General Ironwood, the general of Atlas. He caught Ruby's eye giving her a friendly wave and mouthing, 'I love you'. Ruby smiled but was brought back to reality when she felt Kai pull her to his side wrapping an arm around her waist.

Ruby suddenly saw Weiss and Neptune happily dancing, she felt slightly jealous that Weiss could be so comfortable being that close to her fiancé. Ruby was more discomforted and tried to put some distance between Kai Li and herself. She looked around to see the orchestra changing their music making couples come and dance. Kai Li tugged her arm gently and asked "Hey why don't we go out and share a dance. You look a bit overwhelmed.

"Ruby fumbled for a response, "Oh-oh I don't know. I mean with these heels I may step the wrong way and break your foot. I-I mean not that i would try that'd- that'd be rude and I'm not rude, at least I don't think I am. But uh-uh I don't think that's a good idea you could get hurt and I don't want to have to stop the party for a doctor to fix you because of my mistake. Wait uh oh Oum, what was i talking about?" Ruby finished lamely, her point was lost somewhere in her rambling. I'm sure Kai Li is really regretting being stuck with me his whole life, she thought gloomy.

A chuckle made Ruby raise her head and look at her fiancé, Kai was slightly hunched over one hand holding his stomach the other covering his mouth, his cheeks were puffed and turning red as he tried to hold in his laughter. "I-oh my goodness. Ruby that's so, suddenly a snort came out. "Hehehe-no yooouu-don't have tooffftttt hahahahaahahaha." He ultimately failed and completely lost it letting out a hearty laugh. Ruby felt her cheeks burn, she started to turn away but her arm was caught by his arm and Kai pulled her back into his arms up against his chest. Ruby was looking, a little too closely into his eyes. She wanted to pull back and put some distance between them but Ruby couldn't bring herself to.

"Ruby wait, I wasn't laughing at you I swear it. It's just, you're so cute when you go on those tangents I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Huhuh. I'm sorry if I offended you. So I ask my original question, will you accompany me for a dance? Perhaps I can make up for it by letting you step on my feet?" He gave Ruby another encouraging grin, unable to think of a response she simply nodded.

Pulled out into the crowd of swaying bodies, Ruby could feel the wind beneath her as Kai twirled around before Ruby found herself being switched with a different dance partner. Naturally being the daughter of the General, she was expected to dance with a lot of the male guests but she didn't want to even dance with Kai let alone all these boys. Their hands gripped her hands too tightly, crashing her pelvis with theirs, pulling her Ruby's body to harshly against their own dancing in time with music's sharp notes and fast rhythm. It truly felt like Ruby was lost amongst the crashing waves in the ocean during a violent storm, as one boy raised her up spinning her in the air and harshly slammed her feet back onto the ground. Ruby couldn't keep up with whoever her partner was, they changed their pace each time so Ruby couldn't activate her semblance to maintain balance without knocking someone else over. Her heels were also doing zero favors in keeping Ruby up. She was shoved from one person to the next tripping halfway and being caught by the next person or knocking into another girl while being handed off. It was one thing when Ruby was throwing herself through the air in battle, she could keep track with her surroundings and had master control of her speed, but not these boys and they weren't paying attention to their surroundings looking at the next girl to trade her off. There were just too many people getting in close contact with her. Dancing with Kai who held her a lot was annoying enough but now this? Ruby needed some alone time, she didn't care if people wondered where she ran off to, if she couldn't have two minutes of peace she would scream.

Eventually, she was reunited with Kai finishing off the dance with her twirling around into a dip as the music stops. The dance was over but the world was still spinning and Ruby couldn't properly see Kai for a minute.

"Wuby ore oou akey?" Ruby, not fully oriented yet, couldn't fully hear Kai. Suddenly pulled back upright Ruby nearly toppled over until Kai Li caught her again.

"Perhaps as a first dance of the night that was a little much huh?" Kai asked her rather sheepishly. Ruby simply gave him a look that said 'you think?' Kai Li pulled Ruby back over to the staircase for what she thought would be a moment to breathe. But instead it was time to greet and chat with more of the rich guests. Ruby was feeling more stable now but Kai, as a precaution, still interlocked their arms as support.

"Pleased to meet you and thank you for coming." Ruby curtsied as she repeated this over and over again as she greeted each guest one by one. Everyone was congratulating them about their engagement but felt there was nothing to celebrate. This was how it was going to be, every day for the rest of her life.

Ruby was spent but she couldn't imagine this night dragging on any more than it had been already. She wanted to find the nearest chair and just flop. That is until another guest crossed the floor making her way over to Ruby and Kai. A beautiful woman with long blue hair tied up in ponytail with bangs sweeping the front covering her left eye azure eye but left her right unveiled. They were steely and cold as if everyone in the room has greatly offended her with their mere presence. She wore a long royal blue satin dress white trimming at the hem of her skirt and sleeves that drooped to her sides with a white undershirt shirt exposed. Her hands were covered in pearl white wrist length gloves. Her mask was an elegant peacock with the tail framing her forehead in decoration. She glanced at those in close proximity to here, the guests made quick work of scrambling out of her way allowing the woman to plant herself haughtily in front of the couple.

"Mother a pleasure to see you." Kai Li placed a hand onto his chest and lowered down his head. Slowly his whole body dropped down as he bowed.

"You may rise." She gestured with her hand. She spoke softly but her sharp tone echoed hollowly in Ruby's ears. She turned her head and looked squarely at Ruby, her eyes glared over her disapprovingly. Oh that's right; of course she was aware that she was going to be her future daughter-in-law.

"Ruby, this is my mother, Aya Li. Mother, you already know Ruby. Thank you once again for arranging our engagement so we may be together and bring honor to our families."

Ruby was nervous to the point she felt she couldn't grasp her breath. She quickly attempted to curtsy, trying her best to look like the proper lady that was expected of her. To be presentable and polite as she nervously looked at her future mother-in-law. Of course, that didn't work out well as she ends up tripping on her high heels and nearly bringing Kai and herself to the ground. Kai Li however regained balance at the last second and stopped them from falling, again. "Ruby careful." Kai Li softly tells her with concern in his voice.

"So this is the girl that's to marry my son?" Ruby swallowed as she took a deep breath, it was clear the sight of the women made her anxious.

"Yes Ma'am." Ruby nods, she wasn't what else to say to her that wouldn't be misconstrued, she could feel her whole body trembling and any words she came up with died on her tongue. She was never found of social events because she was so shy. It was always hard for her to make a good first impression.

"If you can't say something meaningful then leave the conversation to the adults." Aya waves her large fan as she blew the wind from her paper fan brush onto her face. "I can talk for myself. . . "Ruby tries to defend herself interrupted by Aya Li.

"Please child learn your place before you embarrass yourself any further. How else do you think you can contribute to this family? She looked down on Ruby calculating her retort.

"I will be able to help our family, Ma'am. I'll do it as a Huntress like my mother before me." Ruby firmly tells Aya, who only could laugh at the notion. "A Huntress? Those people that fight those things ghastly beasts? Look, what happened to you dear mother following such a barbaric path? Did you think you honestly you could continue such a vulgar profession once you are married?" Aya Li laughed rather mockingly; she was quite amused about the whole thing. "Please child, the one purpose you have is to look beautiful and have plentiful children with my son. That's what all upper class must do; you won't have any more need to worry about the common folk. Let the suicidal and delusional worry about being the heroes." Aya merely smiles down at Ruby; it was as friendly as King Taijitu grin. Ruby felt shell-shocked; there was no way she could lose everything she held dear. Made even worse, Aya had greatly insulted her mother's memory. Summer, who told Ruby she could do anything or be anyone if she put her mind to it. Aya just disregarded her and her mother's teachings and had the gall to look proud. Tears were building up in Ruby's eyes; she needed to get out now. "Excuse me; I-I'm going to take a br-breath of fresh air outsid-dde." Ruby could barely hold back the wobble in her voice, once she was outside on the balcony she collapsed on the railing she pulled off her mask and let her tears run free down her cheeks. Everything she wanted her individually, freedom, and dreams were all being taken away from her. She was stuck just being the beautiful trophy wife present but never known. That's all life was going to offer her now and she hated it.

* * *

Reaching the secret entrance Nora slowly pulled back the vines looking left and right to see if the cost was clear. Turning back she pulled on her mask and grinned at her male companions, both of whom didn't share Nora's enthusiasm. "Okay guys, all we have to do is get to that door across the courtyard. It's not very far, just a quick sprint and then we're in. Rohan told me plenty of guests come in this way." Looking back out and proving Nora's point. A group of guests came through the glass doors.

"Look see? Let's just piggy back with a group and branch off once were in. Easy peasy." Ren gave Nora a skeptical look.

"Nora, are you truly positive this will work?" Nora's response was a huff and roll of the eyes, "Oh Renny you worry too much, we've come this far no point in turning back now. Come on let's go boogie down with the elite rich!" Nora, Ren and Jaune hopped through the hole, keeping close to the shadows. Another thankfully large group came trotting in on the path allowing Nora, Ren, and Jaune to follow along naturally. Finally they were in. Gazing around it was like stepping into a totally different world.

They were simply amazed, the decorations and blue lighting gave the impression of being in a winter wonderland. Vale had varying season but seeing snow wasn't very common in winters. The Blue and white ribbons, the epic sapphire and diamond chandelier the room looked simply splendid. And the food! There was a whole wall with tables of food for guests to pick up and waiters walking around with trays of finger food. Their whole village could be fed with the amount of food here and still have leftovers. Things like that were not common in the lower class. A lot of the food was mostly scraps the upper class didn't want anymore; they had a bunch of farms to get fresh fruits and vegetables to make up for that though.

That's at least what Jaune knew since his family was one of the farms that provided the fresh products that were delivered to the other areas of the lower class for profit. They even have traded with the upper class, which they use to make those meals for the banquet. Jaune growing up on his family farm could pick out from the smells what kind of produce and vegetables were used in the dishes that were prepared. He saw plenty of guests helping themselves and looking happy eating the cuisine. Jaune had to admit, he had some doubts about coming here. Being at a high class party surrounded by rich warriors wasn't exactly the first idea Jaune would suggest to cheer himself up. It was exciting to be here, there was a thrill that at any moment he would be found out.

A twinge of sadness creeped in. It was like the times he and Pyrrha would sneak out at night and do self-proclaimed Grimm raiding missions. The threat of dying but having each other's backs and fighting side by side was a feeling Jaune was sure he would never replicate again. He could feel his mood sink when he was brought back to reality by Nora shoving a plate of food into his hands. Nora and Ren had also filled their plates to the brim. Jaune didn't really feel like eating despite the delicious food on it. He was about to put it back when someone bumped into him nearly making him fall over. Guh aristocrats, did they really have such poor manners they couldn't watch where they were going? Jaune was about to give a piece of his mind but paused.

The person, who bumped into him, a short girl, mumbled a horse 'sorry' before snapping open the nearest doors, leading to a balcony overlooking the fancy garden he passed upon sneaking in. Jaune suddenly felt badly, just because he was feeling lousy doesn't mean someone else didn't feel worse. Even though he had no reason, or business to, he felt he had to go talk to that girl. She looked like she could use a friendly face. Turning to face his friends Jaune informed Nora and Ren he'd be right back he just needed to take a breather. The two friends had food stuffed in their months as they muffled what seemed like an 'okay.'

* * *

Ruby breathed heavily her whole body began to shake as she cried her sorrows out. She understood that Kai Li cared for her, and he's been nice and supportive all evening but despite that she couldn't find any joy at the thought of being his wife. Ruby rested her arms on balcony railing of the Schnee Manor to support herself. She took off her mask to wipe away her tears; she just didn't want to go through with this anymore. The night wasn't near over yet and she was so exhausted, tired of even the future that had yet to pass. Ruby didn't want to be treated like some rich girl, born with a silver spoon in her mouth and everything decided for her. She believed in her heart there was so much more for her, and there was someone out there who would see her as a person and not a status figure like everyone in the ballroom.

Her sister told her to just be strong, to at least put on a fake smile and pretend that she's having a good time but Ruby didn't think she could do that anymore. She had no more strength to use when she felt so alone. Weiss was no real help; she didn't understand Ruby's plight or her negative feelings towards this marriage. Despite being her best friend Ruby couldn't confide her deepest fears about the situation. Not her best friend, not her family no one. Every time she tried to talk about it Weiss would brush it off and not listen to her. She was so focused on all preparations and Yang would be leaving and living a life that was fully her own. Ruby wished more than anything her mother was here. Summer valued the importance of independence and choice. She'd never force Ruby into this, she'd listen to her and let Ruby choose her own path in life. Looking up into the moonlight, Ruby could see Blake running at great speeds along the roofs; she seemed to be hyper focused as if looking for something wrong. Sometimes that girl took her duty too seriously. Well, in Ruby's opinion, she felt that Blake could do something meaningful with her life. What was there for Ruby to expect but fancy tea parties, mindless gossip, and children destined for the same empty fate as her. In the blissful quiet of the night Ruby heard the door behind her creak open and the footsteps of someone coming outside. Ruby quickly takes a few deep breaths before putting her mask back on and attempt to mask her disturbed state.

* * *

Blake let out a low snarl in frustration; she just couldn't believe there were intruders that managed to sneak past security. How could those nincompoops fail at their one task?! Extra security was put in place for the home of the Schnee Family when they came to Value especially for tonight and now she had to clean up their mess, just great. Jumping up beside her came Sun her partner for the evening and close friend.

"Are you sure you saw intruder's entering the Schnee Manor?" Sun questioned, trying not to anger Blake. She's a very proud person and doesn't like it when people question her judgment. And for good reason she was usually right which made her such a good bodyguard.

"I don't know? I can just sense something is wrong." Ugh never send a human to do a Faunus' job. Blake scrubbed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to lay out her plan.

"Okay, you go in that direction and I'll go this way. We should be able to sniff out the intruder's. Someone could be after Ruby. If we find anything we alert the other with a message from our scrolls and meet back at this spot. Let's go." Blake bounded off across the roofs again. She knew by the scent there was someone at the party but she didn't recognize was it was within the vicinity of Ruby but she hoped to get to him before Ruby has any interaction with him at all.

* * *

Jaune quietly tried, and failed, to enter the balcony making the least amount of noise possible. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the girl, who he could tell was having a hard time. "Hey, are-are you okay?" Jaune asked gently, the girl merely turned head turned away. Her body was hunched over the railing closed off to Jaune. He knew she was in pain; Pyrrha's death still affected him greatly. The girl looked so lost and alone, it felt like he was looking at a mirror of himself.

"I-I'm sorry . . . I-I don't mean to be intruding, it just didn't feel right to ignore you, you seemed kind of down. I just thought maybe you could have someone friendly to talk to. No-not that you have to I mean you can if you want to, I jus- I just maybe thought we could both use someone to talk to?" he was rambling like an idiot and probably just turned the girl off from interacting with him at all.

Jaune gave a somber sigh and began to turn away, "Okay, I- I guess I'll leave you to yourself, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to bother you." He took all of two steps to the door when a soft voice called out, "wait." Jaune paused in his steps turning his body back around to face the girl. She turned to face him and Jaune's mind halted at seeing her. She was beautiful, well what he could see it was night and she was wearing a mask. The girl had short black hair that ended red at the tips. She had pale skin, Jaune wondered for a moment if it was a soft as it looked. Her form was small petite like fairy. She had delicate curves accentuated by her dress but her most prominent feature were her silver eyes, he never had seen anything like them before. They were like the rarest diamonds; the moonlight that shined down illuminated her eyes making her even more radiant as her dressed sparkled. The bottom of her dress went above her knees, exposing her legs, which from his perspective appeared to be shapely, she took care of herself. Wait no . . . this was wrong, after all what would Pyrrha think if she were still alive seeing him ogle at a total stranger?! He just shook his head trying to hide his now reddened cheeks. Calming down and getting his bearings straight, Jaune took a tentative step forward maintaining eye contact with the girl before him.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked him in concern as she held up her arm, worried about him. That threw Jaune for a loop. Here was a girl, a very pretty girl, who didn't know him and previously bawling her eyes out he; could still see the faint red in the rim of her eyes asking him if he was okay. "

Yes, yeah I'm fine. Totally fine. No need to worry. With all this food and the amazing decorations, I was just mystified and felt like taking a short break. . . I mean it's not like I seen any of this before . . ." Jaune nervously tells her as he changes the subject, not being able to look at her.

"Anyway . . . Are you enjoying the party?" The girl asked Jaune giving him a small smile. Jaune took a deep breath and tried to look at her again. "Yes, of what I briefly saw since I came here. It's nice, this uh arrangement is uh very, mmm, sophisticated for my choice of uh er, gathering?" Jaune answers back trying to sound like a rich person but that was kind of hard as he didn't really know how to act. He's infiltrating an upper class party and this was his first one. He was born a lower class citizen any parties he went to were mostly informal and with people he's known most of his life he knew exactly how to act and talk in front of them but not here. The fake smile he was expressing for a moment vanished, the girl before him took notice of it rather quickly.

"You seem down. You mentioned that earlier right? That we could both use someone to talk to?" Ruby remarks as if she wasn't fooled by his charade.

"It looks to me like you're trying to force yourself to enjoy it here. I feel the same." Ruby turned her back to the boy behind her, leaning over onto the railing she looked down at the expansive garden. After all she was going through the same thing; she was surprised a rich guy like him would allow himself to show his sorrows.

"I know it may not be any of my business . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked, after all I don't really know you." Ruby turned her head, asking something like that to a complete stranger was absolutely stupid of her. However Ruby could see in her peripheral vision the boy stand next to her leaning on the railing looking up at the starry sky.

"I lost someone many months ago. Someone I loved more than anything else in the world. She was killed by a Grimm . . . people told me to get over her, that I need to move on but I can't they just don't understand it." He begins to tear up; he turns to look away from her. He couldn't show emotions to some stranger that he didn't know. After all he was in the upper class, how would it look? Surely she would mock him.

"Are you crying?" Ruby gently asks him in concern; she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It's hard to lose someone you deeply care about and she certainly knew it. "I understand." Ruby closed her eyes, and placed a hand over her heart as she tried to hold back her tears.

"It's hard to lose someone you love. I felt that way when my mother died. The world around me kept going on normally but I was left behind feeling empty and cold, I miss her everyday it's hard to forward and carry on . . . but you have to try, at least that's what my sister kept telling me." Ruby's expression shifted from a sad smile as memories of her mother, Summer Rose entered her mind. "It's been eight years since she had passed away. My father took it especially hard, my mother was like the glue they held our family together, and now we're drifting apart. I know it may not be the same thing you're feeling but . . . they're others who also know how this feels. You're not alone." Ruby moved closer and gently placed her hand over his, the only way she could think to comfort without breaching his personal space.

"Thanks." The young man responded, looking down at her. "The pain hurts but to just to be able to talk about it with someone who can understand. It helps a bit." He turned to his head to look out at the full moon Ruby following suit. Maybe he was right, maybe they both just needed someone friendly to talk too.

"So, why are you out here anyway?" Jaune questioned, as he rubbed the back of his head trying to break the silence that was between them. He was curious why a rich girl was outside all by herself. He expected these were the kind of events upper class girls went to, like every night. Jaune did have a stereotyped view of the kind of girls here: party girls, all they cared about was themselves, money, jewels that kind of stuff. This girl he has been talking to seemed completely different from them.

"It's my fiancé." She softly tells him as holds her trembling hand, trying to prevent it from shaking it. "He's around me all the time. I just, wanted some alone time and room to breathe . . ." Her eyes suddenly widened and got a panicked look. She then proceeded to put herself between the stone railing and Jaune's chest. Jaune gave what sounded like a surprised squawk. He wasn't used to girls cuddling with him not since...no he wasn't going to be reminding of her . . . as he moved back away from her. He had other matters to deal with, such as a rich masked girl trying to claw her way into his chest. Looking up he saw a young man walk past the glass windows to the balcony door.

He looked in saw Jaune then walked off seeming to be in hot pursuit of something. Pointing to the door and looking down at the girl clinging to his chest, "Is that your fiancé?" Jaune questioned.

"Yes! I know he's going to want me to talk to his horrible mother or pull me to talk to some rich people I could care less about or guh something . . . I don't know what to do. I'd rather spend the whole night trying to avoid him if I could."

The poor girl looked like she was about to start crying again. Jaune felt like he should help her, he really didn't know what to do to help her hide. Then one thing occur to him that he could do. Jaune gently backed away from the girl holding onto him bowed and stuck out his hand. "Would you care to dance?" Perhaps she would be less tense if she danced with someone else.

"I'm really that much of a dancer, and-and what if I trip and hurt you I'm not very coordinated in these stupid heels and-" she said trying to make up excuses. Then it dawned on her. He was offering her help to avoid her fiancé. With every ounce of courage and balance she could muster she curtsied and took the young man's hand "Yes. I would absolutely love to dance." She interlocked her arm in his, and together they headed back inside the ballroom.

* * *

Blake's keen eye had caught Ruby on the balcony. In a few leaps she landed on the stone floor but it was now empty. Upon further inspection she found an unfamiliar scent mixed with Ruby's. Ruby came to these parties so often and it was usually the same rich folk Blake at least recognized who someone was even if it wasn't a daily occurrence. However Ruby had left, Blake wondered if she went with the intruder, that meant she could possibly be in danger. With all those people around it would be hard to get to him without causing a scare. So all she could do was wait and try to get to him when she got a chance.

"I can't believe this. How am I supposed to get to him?" Blake punched part of the upper rim of the door in frustration. With her strength she managed to leave a dent, in her panic she grabbed a random cleaning cloth and threw it over the damage.

"Yeah, people will buy that . . ." She says out loud to herself, she would rather not incur the wrath of Miss Weiss. She would certainly yell at her if she found out about this. Of course, she could always lie and tell her that there was an intruder she had to fight. She turned to see the many guests all dance in costume. It would be nice to join them, Blake thought longingly. She wished she could join them in the fun. Frowning at her distracting thoughts Blake focused back on her primary mission.

"Just be careful Miss Ruby and Miss Weiss, I know this is your party but there may be danger lurking about." Blake worriedly says out loud, the good thing about being a Faunus was she could hear and had night vision beside her sense of smell. She had to stay focused; she had to be the perfect bodyguard. "You know you still owe me a dance?" Blake hears a familiar voice behind him.

"SUN! I thought I told you to find the other intruders." Blake angrily reprimands him, her cat ears bent down, showing her displeasure. Is he seriously focused on a dance when their charges could be in potential danger, ergh she could strangle him cute face! Wait wha... "I can't find them. I think they're inside so I went to find you, we agreed to reconvene next move." Blake merely glared at her friend, when Sun was serious he made any mission she had a total success but when he goofed around and pushed her buttons it made Blake less focused and prone to error.

"Sun, this is serious, we have to catch the intruders so no one gets-" before she could finish, Sun held Blake's hand and gave her a soft kiss. "Please Blake, just one dance." Sun begged giving her the-oh no, oh no not that. Oh Oum help her he's using the puppy dog eyes.

Blake's resolve gave in, besides he's keep pestering her all night until she agreed too. "Alright, Sun. I promise you we can share one dance, but not until we catch the intruders." Sun's tail pointed straight up hearing Blake's' promise before falling limp to the ground. That is until Blake came up and whispered in his ear. "When our work is done, we can have our own little party. Hop to it monkey boy." Throwing an uncharacteristic wink his way Blake launched herself to the roof and look inside. Why on Remnant did she do that? That was Sun's antics not hers. Although she had to admit, riling him up and seeing that cute blush was worth it.

* * *

Jaune had wrapped an arm around her waist, the fabric of her silver dress felt rather cold due to them being outside. He could feel her touch his forearm as they begun to dance to the rhythm of the music.

Ruby felt so much more comfortable with the mysterious stranger. Thankfully the song they were dancing too was nice and slow and didn't require partner changes. He felt warm, which was something she didn't expect, they were outside for quite a while. Ruby also noted this stranger was a much better dancer than anyone she's danced with tonight; even Kai Li, it impressed her. "I have to say, you're a very good dancer. Everyone else I danced with tonight made me dizzy or held me to tight." His cheeks turned red from embarrassment he looked up to the ceiling as twirled her to avoid eye contact, he almost expect her to laugh but instead Ruby smiled.

"Well, I've been taught for most of my life by some, very aggressive teachers. Hehe" Jaune said sheepishly, he tried to suppress the memories of his mom and sisters teaching him to dance. Nora and Pyrrha were only slightly better when they took over. But he had them to thank for impressing this mysterious beauty. "

It's fine. You shouldn't be embarrassed over something like that. I think it's a skill you should be proud of." She firmly tells him as she wraps her arms around Jane's waist. As the music changes tempo, she could feel his warm hands grasp her own waist and back. A wave of calm and comfort overcame Ruby at the gesture.

Ruby is dipped down the arms supporting her are steady and firm before bring her back up. The young man extends his arm Ruby following suit until she stumbles when he pulls her back in slamming clumsily into his chest. Ruby looks up in apology but her partner merely shakes his head and smiles in reassurance. He leans down and whispers into her ear, "Don't think, not even of the steps, keep your eyes solely on me, I'll lead and you follow." Ruby hearing comforting words nods in recognition and lets herself relax in her partner's arms. It's as if a switch of coordination has been turned on. Ruby is no longer tripping or being dragged around. Her new friend has set the pace with the music. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 1. And back again. When he extends his arm Ruby follows and when he pulls back she gently glides back into his chest. He's in total control and Ruby follows along, she feels safe, she feels comfortable, she's...having fun. Huh Ruby never thought she could ever have fun dancing. Guess I was just missing the right partner, Ruby thought looking up into his blue eyes.

Jaune however could hear familiar voices nearby. "Come on Ren, let's go dance." Nora remarked as she tried to pull Ren to the dance floor.

"Nora, I already told you I am not dancing. I don't like it." Ren protested trying to resist Nora's strength. Instead Nora drapes herself over Ren wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just one dance, Ren. Is that so wrong? "Nora expressed, Ren was blushing up to his hair roots, her face was so close he could see her small smile glossed in light pink lipstick, her flushed cheeks making her already orange hair stand out more, and her eyes. Blue as they sky with a hint of green like the grass they lay on back in the forest. She looked like a woodland pixie, how could he say no? Heaving an exhausted sigh he didn't really feel as he put his arms around her waist and swayed gently to the music. Her smile was infectious; Ren couldn't help but smile along with her. Especially when she looked so happy.

Jaune took notice of his two friends, wanting to avoid an interrogation later he moved them far away so they wouldn't see him dancing with this mysterious girl. After all, he was just trying to help her hide from her fiancé and it was him doing a favor. His mother drilled it into Jaune's head, no good deed goes unpunished. He didn't want people to suspect there was anything romantic between them though so Jaune quickly pulled back from his thoughts when she whispers in his ear. "Come on, we should go to the garden. My fiancé is heading this way."

Ruby let's out in worry as she whispered to the young man. She takes notice of Kai Li, who was looking around on the outskirts of the dance floor probably for her. He nodded his head too her relief, stepping back from his arms stopping him in his tracks Ruby quickly takes his hand, guiding him outside.

Thanks for helping me out back there. You really saved me." Ruby shyly tells him, she held her hands folded in front of her. It was something she did subconsciously because she was raised to be a proper young lady, even though Ruby knew she wasn't in the public eye. As they both had walked, slowly down the pathway into the gardens as she turned her head to look at the flowers and trees' that were always kept in perfect condition before glancing at the mysterious young man that helped her. She took note that he was rather attractive with his tasseled blonde hair, muscular physique and blue eyes. Her cheeks were warm and red as the tips of her hair. She quickly turned away before he took notice of it. "Sure, that's what friends do for each other."

Ruby looks up at him with an eyebrow raised. "We're... friends?" Ruby questioned, it was surprising since she only known him for a few hours. And yet she was so comfortable with him. It honestly felt like they've known each other a long time. Like long lost friends who haven't seen each other in ages. It was a nice feeling to have someone she shared a connection with outside of her elite circle.

The young man glances down at her replying, "Well I consider us friends, unless you don't want to be. It's just that we've talked and shared things so I- well I figured-" It wasn't long before he was interrupted.

"It's really nice." Ruby cuts him off and closes her eyes, putting her hands to her chest. Ruby turns to face him her smile putting the stars to shame. "I don't have many friends, let alone one who's a boy. I'm glad you see me that way." Ruby continues walking a slight spring in her step. Jaune was pleasantly surprised; she looked nothing like the sad lonely girl he met hours before. He could've sworn talking beside him were two different girls. Tentatively Jaune decided to ask what he's wanted to since meeting her.

"Why were you running away from him anyway?" Jaune questioned, he looked over at the masked girl that walked beside him. She seemed to hesitate, nervously playing with her fingers and picking at the fabric of her dress.

"Well let's just say he's a nice guy, he's in love with me but I'm not sure on how I feel about him. Horrible isn't it? And we're supposed to be married soon." Ruby explains, she didn't feel right talking about her relationship with Kai Li. It was strange, this mysterious young man, she's only spent a few hours with him but she found it easier to talk with him like than most elite's she meets at these parties.

"It's really hard, you want to find someone you have a connection with . . . someone with a genuine spark. I'm trying to find something I have in common with him but, he's not exactly interested in weapons, or fighting, or Grimm so there's that. "Ruby confessed, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to find anything in common with Kai Li.

It's strange that we've only known each other for a short time but I feel like I've known you my entire life." Ruby brushed her hair behind her ear, another nervous habit. She wished this night would never end. She wanted to spend more time with this stranger. Well, if he's from the upper class then it shouldn't be too hard to see him after tonight. That they can exchange scroll numbers so they can get to know each other even more! "Anyway . . . would you like to exchange scroll numbers. If we're friends then we can hang out. It's nice to talk with someone as nice as you from the upper class. I don't want this to end." Ruby asked him.

Oh Oum what do I do, Jaune thought nervously. He was breaking so many rules as is, just talking to this upper class girl could get him locked away for life, or worse. And yet he's having fun, a lot more fun than he expected. Talking to this mysterious girl felt...it felt...it felt like kind of like talking to Pyrrha again. She was patient and kind. Honest and open, and so easy to talk to about anything. Jaune felt he could tell her anything. His darkest secrets, his desperate desires, his hopes and dreams. Why did this feel so right when he knew it was so wrong? Looking up at the starry night sky, Jaune knew it would be risky and dangerous, even extremely stupid to give his scroll number to her but he wanted to see her again too.

Before he could regret his actions Jaune quickly took out his scroll and gave it to her and she gave him hers. She put her numbers in happily while Jaune, with shaky hands, punched in his number. Of course, they put each other as mysterious boy and mysterious girl because they didn't want to reveal their names to each other as they take back each other's scrolls. "You're the first guy I have talked that has treated me like a normal person. Not some rich girl and I really appreciate that." Ruby placed her scroll close to her heart; she looked up at Jaune like with those gorgeous silver eyes. He was about to respond when both heard a voice break the peaceful atmosphere.

"Jaune!" Voices called out in a distance, he clenched his teeth as nervousness entered his face. "Jaune where are you? We need to go NOW!" He could hear Nora and Ren calling out his name from the distance, of course it was so far away he was sure the mysterious girl he was with couldn't hear it; he knew he had to get going before they found him with her. After all they would get the wrong idea and just end up teasing him later.

"I have to get going. . . "Jaune started to turn and leave. Before he can get far his hand is grabbed by a cooler smaller one. Her satin glove rubbing against his own.

"You're leaving so soon?" Ruby quietly asks making Jaune stop and turn to face her. She looked so scared, as if she was losing a friend. It's strange he didn't want to lose touch with her either.

"We have our scroll numbers right? So we could a message to each other and we'll find a place to meet again. After all, we're friends right?" Jaune assures Ruby looking at the exit to the garden. He needs to get going now. Turning around he takes both of her smaller hands in his looking deeply into her eyes.

"I promise we will see each other again soon. You'll hear from me again but I have to get going. Please trust me on this." Jaune is pleading with her. She looks so distraught, it's killing Jaune he wants to wipe away her sadness like he did earlier but there's no time. She takes in a deep breath slowly releases his hands and points towards the exit. She was going to see him again, nodding her head in the direction of the gate.

"I look forward to it. Now get going before you're late." Ruby softly tells him, only giving him a soft smile. Her new friend gives a grateful nod before taking off and is soon gone as he rounds the corner and leave. "You better be keeping your promise to me." Ruby mutters quietly before turning tail and heading back to the party.

* * *

"RUBY!" A voice calls above her. Ruby looks up to see Blake and Sun jump down from the roof in front of her. Ruby is so startled she trips back, in her stupid heels, and would've fallen over had Sun not caught her in his arms.

"Blake? Sun? What are you doing here?" Ruby questioned as Sun sets her down gently keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. "Is there any danger lurking about?" Ruby asked both of them in concern as they around to reveal she's the only one there. "You're the only out here?" Blake asked her, Ruby nodded her head and Blake's eyebrows furrowed looking to Sun.

"Neptune and Weiss are inside, correct?" Sun questioned Ruby, they were the ones he was responsible for protecting. "Yes, they're inside. It's just me. No one else, not talking to anyone in particular, except you two. Right now. Hehehe" Ruby nervously told them, pushing her hair behind her ear again. She couldn't let them find out she spent the entire night talking with another man, she didn't even know his name.

"Well let's head back inside and find Kai Li. I'm sure his worried sick about you being off by yourself." Blake tells her, putting a gentle arm around her shoulder and made their way back to the mansion. Blake was so sure she sensed intruders; perhaps the night air was affecting her. Not aware they just missed him by a mere minute.

* * *

"There you are? Who's the girl you were talking to? She must be special if you spent the entire night with her." Nora winked, naturally already assuming there was something going on between them.

"I knew you two would make fun of me. She's just a friend is all is that okay?" Jaune immediately regretted his choice of words when he Nora gave a high pitched shriek. It was a good thing they were already out in the forest where no one could hear them. "

You can't be friends with anyone that's upper class. That type of relationship is forbidden. Are you trying to get yourself arrested Jaune?" Ren firmly tells them as they start running off. "

Ren, relax it's nothing to worry about okay. Let me handle this." Ren's mouth formed a thin line be conceded to his friend. Despite this Ren had a point. He couldn't sneak inside again it was too risky. If he was going to meet with that mysterious girl like he promised he'd have to find another way. He promised himself that he would keep his word.

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope you like the Jaune and Ruby interaction in this chapter. I know that everyone has been waiting for it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the interaction between them. It would really mean a lot please. Thank you.

Editor's note: Hey guys! Wow this chapter was a doozy, I think this was the longest chapter yet. We really hope you're enjoying the story thank you to all who have left nice things in the reviews. We have great stuff planned for future chapters that we know you'll love. Please read and review and we'll see you next time! :)


	6. Unmasked At Last

Author's Note: Anyway here is the next chapter as promised. Sorry that it took so long I was really busy.

We're sorry for any mistakes that are made in this chapter or future chapters. We stayed up really late to get this story up for all you to enjoy. Thanks to those who pointed it out.

I hope everyone can leave some positive reviews for this story too. It would mean a lot...

I only saw one thing repeating for those who pointed it out...?

* * *

Things were certainly different the next morning as Ruby came to notice, people were gossiping all around her. She didn't care about what they were saying; after all she just wanted to get on with her day like any other. Ruby's mind somehow always seemed to drift back to that mysterious young man that she met at the Masked Gala. She also came to realize from the moment he left to when she woke up that morning, her scroll never left her side. She was impatiently waiting for him to call, like he promised. Ruby couldn't understand why, all she knew was she wanted to see him again. Badly. This was something that she couldn't ignore, she just didn't understand why? Why was she so enthralled with some random guy she met less than twenty-four hours ago? Yet Ruby didn't find herself regretting making his acquaintance she twirled her still silent scroll between her fingers in a vain effort to distract herself. She played their short time spent together in her mind repeatedly. How he came to her when she was down at her lowest point. He was so kind and gentle; he understood her pain and for once Ruby didn't feel alone. Their dance although brief was far more pleasant than the group dancing she did before with the other guys. The mysterious man had total control of himself and his movements, she felt comfortable, safe even. But why? Why did he give off such an air of comfort and, familiarity? Ruby was turned up with more questions than answers and it was driving her insane. She wanted to know more about him, so many questions entered her mind. Where does he live? What branch does he work in, does he personally know her father? Does he go to parties like this often? Where'd he learn such amazing dance moves?

Most importantly, what was his name? To see the face that was beneath the mask . . . no, she shouldn't think such thoughts. Re-entering her bedroom Ruby flopped down face first on her cushiony mattress her face smothered into his exotic fluffy pillow and satin blankets; finally she could get some peace and quiet. Yet this dark blue eyes and soft crooked smile came to life in Ruby's mind. Turning over onto her back she put her forearm over her eyes trying to block out the light from the window, the curtains rustled and swayed in the early morning breeze. She once again picked up her scroll opening up her messages to see if her new friend contacted her. Nope there was nothing. Sighing in frustration she placed the plastic monstrosity back down and stared up at her ceiling. The crystal chandelier caught the rays of the early sunlight casting rainbows across her walls and floor. I wonder if he's awake right now, does he like morning, Ruby thought to herself. Maybe they could go for a morning walk through the garden hedge maze and take Zwei with them. Bolting up from her position Ruby was filled with determination; she sat herself down at her desk and began compiling a list of what they could do together. She grinned and chuckled at some of her zanier ideas, but mostly kept it simple like training or going out to lunch. Ruby looked towards her balcony doors, the many glass windows giving her a perfect view of the garden and again Ruby was filled with memories of walking through the greenery with her new friend.

Placing her pen down, Ruby shuffled her list into a neat pile and glanced at the clock. Ugh 8:30 the maids would have to come and do laundry and cleaning soon. Ruby knew she had got ready, hoisting herself up she entered her private bath getting refreshed and ready to start the day. Pulling open the door hot steam flooded into her open bedroom, Ruby stepped out in her silk black robe and made her way to her closet. The double doors opened with a grain allowing Ruby to walk in and pick her outfit for the day. She decided on a simple black and red dress, a black leather corset and with red strings and short puffy sleeves. Her skirt had red trimmings and billowed out with ruffles that reached her ankles. Ruby looked about for her favorite pair of boots only to find once again they were taken out of her closet.

"Oh that's right, 'It's unbefitting of a lady such as yourself to wear such trashy shoes' ugh like wearing heels is such a fashion statement. Literally everyone here wears heels." Ruby grumbled to herself. She enjoyed mocking her tutors who insisted she wear heels despite them knowing she had zero balance in the pointy death traps and only look like ridiculous instead of a proper aristocrat. Ruby resigned herself to pinchy feet and rolled ankles for another day as she lifted her skirt, tripping up a bit in her heels and managing to prevent herself from falling by holding out her arms to keep balance.

"Stupid heels." Ruby muttered to herself trying to fix up her skirt, walking slowly as she managed to get to her vanity sit down and freshen up a bit more. She took the brush her mother gave her, a beautiful ivory brush with red bristles and their red rose emblem on the back, and began to straighten out her bedhead, one stroke at a time. Grabbing one of her many ribbons she tied it back into a bow her ponytail flaring out at the base of her neck her. Ruby stood up getting a good view of herself in the mirror.

"Why can't I just cut my hair? Would make this way easier." Ruby simply shook her head; fashion this was the kind of stuff Weiss went gaga over preparing for every moment to look her best. "Although I do look nice, Weiss would be proud I'm finally acting like a girl." She gave a cute smile and peace sign to give herself a confidence boost before exiting out into the hall.

Walking down the hallways Ruby was greeted by various staff members, "Good morning Ma'am", "Ah good morning Miss Rose", "Hello my lady, pleasant dreams?" Ruby could do no more than smile and nod politely back with common greetings such as "good and you?", "Good morning to you too." Once Ruby was sure she was out of prying eyes she grimaced at the interactions she could never fully be comfortable with and had to endure each day. She loathed this, Ruby never liked being treated like a princess, always pampered on and given everything her heart desired despite doing nothing to earn anything. All because of her high status as one of General Xiao Long's daughters.

Ruby believed that she was no different than anyone else. Of course being one of his children meant she had incredibly high aura, the only contribution Ruby felt she made was going on missions to take out the grimm and protect their borders. But her aura was strong, it had to be preserved, as the upper class put it, matching her with someone else that has high aura so they can produce powerful offspring. They would be used by the government to combat the Creatures of Grimm, and for the love of Oum fight off evil huntsman and huntresses and yet her one and only freedom still felt like a burden sometimes, she was hardly acknowledged for her abilities often complimented on her looks.

Was this the type of life she was really meant to lead? Was Aya Li right about her being no more than a pretty arm accessory? Would her children suffer the same fate? No, they wouldn't, Ruby looked up at the various portraits she passed by that hung on the wall. All great Huntsmen and Huntresses of the past, some even her ancestors then Ruby saw her...Summer Rose. She stopped and looked at the gallant picture of her mother. Weapon in hand, standing over the dissipating corpse of a slain grimm a grin played across her face. Ruby could almost hear her mother's sweet laugh echo in the empty hallway.

"Mom, I wish you were here. You'd know how to make sense of this, I wish i could ask you how you handled being forced to marry and maintain your individuality." Ruby's voice got quiet, placing her hand next to her mother's head she pressed her forehead against the picture trying to imitate the once comforting gesture Summer did to calm Ruby's nerves.

"I know you're watching over me, I want to make you proud. I want to do what's best for our people but I also want to what's best for myself. But how do I do that?" Ruby looked up to the silent painting as if expecting an answer. Staring at the picture of Summer, Ruby suddenly knew what she had to do. She stepped back and smiled at Summer."I guess I'll just do what you did Mom, be a stubborn old thorn in everyone's side and not let myself be pushed around." Ruby swore the picture was beaming with pride, cruising in respect Ruby hurried along; she had to start the day and was already running late. "I promise I won't let you down." She took two fingers to her lips and pressed them onto the picture to give her Mom a kiss.

Ruby hurried, to the best of her ability stupid heels, to get to the airship deck to see Weiss off. "Father is calling me back home for a while, probably to finalize wedding plans and turn over the Schnee Dust Company to me." Weiss told Ruby she would be leaving shortly after the Masked Gala but she didn't realize it would be the very next day. Half jogging and stumbling Ruby raced to the loading dock, she could already tell Weiss was giving out orders like a general to her platoon.

"Weiss! Hey Weiss wait don't leave yet!" Ruby called out, she was completely out of breath as she tried to catch. The Heiress hearing her name being called turned around just in time to see Ruby hunch over and catch her breath. Tapping her foot and drumming her fingers on her forearm Weiss looked down her nose at a sheepish Ruby,

"You do realize you're . . ." she paused to look her pocket watch, "16 minutes late? I could've left and you'd have missed me." Ruby stood back up and gave her best haughty face while crossing her arms.

"Gee Weiss I'm sorry, but not all of us can be as perfect and punctual as you." Weiss merely rolled her eyes a small smile playing on her lips before embracing Ruby in a bittersweet good-bye hug.

"Weiss, do you really have to go?" Ruby asked in a small quivery voice.?" Ruby asked in a small quivery voice. It was hard for her to see her friend leave so soon, it seemed almost sudden that it was happening. Weiss's father wasn't a pleasant man, so Ruby was also worried and concerned for her safety.

They barely got to see each other as is, and even with the fastest transportation, the best training, and hired bodyguards it was still dangerous to travel between the Kingdoms. If Weiss left now Ruby would be all alone, well besides Blake. Yang left as soon as the Masked Gala was over last night and now her best friend was leaving too. "Yes Ruby I do, I'm so sorry and much as I'd like too. And believe me I'd very much like to I can't ignore a direct order from my father, not yet at least." It was hard for Weiss as well, she would have no one to talk too, though she suppose this would give her and Neptune more time to spend together. Behind them the engines revved to life, a warning that it was time to go. Ruby reluctantly pulled back the wind whipping harshly at her hair and skirt.

"Will you message me as you as you're back in Atlas?" Ruby gripped Weiss' hands tightly, she didn't know when she'd get another chance to be with a friend at least until that Mysterious Man that she had met at the Masked Gala finally does call her.

It would be nice to get to know another person from the upper class, Blake was too serious. Weiss made an annoyed, and unladylike, grunt, "Of course I will. I'll message you every day and give constant updates on the wedding. Besides I'll be flying back here for the wedding, you'll see me soon enough then." Weiss squeezed Ruby's hands gently massaging the rose's fingers. Seems some of Yang's older sister habits rubbed off on her.

Weiss moved her hand and gave Ruby's shoulder one last squeeze to assure her and give her some comfort. "Isn't that right Neptune. Neptune?" Weiss turns around looking for her pesky fiancé only to find Neptune leaning on a wall chatting up some girl. She really hated that flirting habit of his even though Neptune was committed to her. With a huff and a stamp of her foot she marched over to the pair.

"You know you have the loveliest eyes." Neptune gave an award-winning smile at the girl before getting pulled away by the ear by an angry Weiss. This did nothing but stir her jealousy on her part, she wasn't even sure if Neptune could keep his promise to stop flirting once they were married.

"Hey hey, easy- OW! Okay, okay okay I'm sorry Weiss I'm sorry; I just thought I'd say goodbye to a pretty girl before we went home." Neptune weakly pleaded. Weiss stops letting Neptune go turning on her heel to face him and glare angrily.

"Excuse me but I should be the ONLY pretty girl in your life. I am going to be your wife eventually Neptune, you claim you love me that you're committed to me but now I'm not so sure . . .how can I trust you, trust our union when you keep pulling stunts like this?! "Weiss' voice grew hoarse her throat tightening with emotion. She tearfully starts to turn away but stops when she feels Neptune put his hand on her shoulder, turn her around, and gently hold her chin so her eyes look straight into his own.

"Weiss, I love you. More than any other girl I've ever met. You're the only girl I truly want to be with, you know that…I'm sorry that I hurt you I wasn't thinking I-" before he could continue he could feel Weiss' warm lips lock with his, he closes his eyes and returns her kiss.

"That's so sweet." Ruby softly says, she wondered if her and Kai could ever be close in that way. Ruby tried but the thought never settled right in her mind. It made it even harder because after last night she realized that she had no connection with him. Ruby would have watched more of their sweet moment had her thoughts not been interrupted.

"Blake come on, a promise is a promise, and you're not one to go back on your word." Sun was walking beside Blake who looked rather tired, as if she's had this conversation before. She took one of her fingers and gently pressed it against his lips to silence him. Blake's eyes took on a softer look gazing up at her old friend.

"Sun, I'm well aware of my promise. Things got hectic last night and that meant our duty came first before our pleasure. I'm sorry, I do still owe you a dance, I remember. So when you get back for Ms. Schnee's and Mr. Vasilias wedding, I'll give you not one but two dances to make up for last night. Okay?" Blake shyly smiled up at the blonde man. Her amber eyes dart everywhere but at him a faint pink blush begins to spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Sun looked stunned for a moment, before quickly recovering and flashing his usual happy-go-lucky grin.

"Yeah okay, it's a promise. But I will be holding it to you. Guess I'll have to save some of my best moves for the next time you dance with me then." He starts doing crazy lower class dance moves his eyes never leaving Blake. All Blake can do is look up at Sun an amused chuckle bubbling out and she vainly tries to cover it with her hand. Sun gives an enthusiastic smile and embraces her causing Blake to blush even redder.

"I will be looking forward to it." Sun whispers in here ear. He let's go and goes to follow his charges. He waves again at Blake blowing an exaggerated kiss before running up the runaway to avoid her loud annoyed opposition.

Ruby and Blake watch the airship rise into the air, both hold onto each other for balance against the strong winds waving goodbye to their friends. They stay until the ship is no more than a spec on the horizon. It wasn't long before Ruby could feel a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she turns around to see Kai Li he looked tired and had a look of worry on his face.

"Can we talk?" Kai Li softly asks, he had a look of . Ruby didn't answer right away; what was wrong? Why did he look so distressed? Kai ended up putting a finger to her mouth to quiet her instead."Shhhhhh. You don't have to speak. I just wanted to apologize for the other night. Walk with me?" Kai gently takes Ruby's hand and starts to pull her back in the halls of the mansion. Once inside Ruby turns a questioning gaze to her fiancé.

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" Ruby questioned with a puzzled look on her face, Kai was silent for a minute letting their joint hands sway gently between them. Ruby made no move to pull away this time she didn't want to be rude.

"My mother, what happened at the Masked Gala . . . she shouldn't have treated you so coldly. Mother, she was way out of line and I wanted to apologize on her behalf." Kai stopped taking his hand away and placing it on her shoulder, Ruby didn't feel any comfort from the gesture. She did care for Kai; he was so nice to her and clearly trying but it all felt mechanical, staged even now his apology while well intentioned was rather meaningless not coming from Aya Li.

"I believe that's why you're avoiding me." Kai wanted to pull Ruby in for a hug, to convey just how sorry he was that her meeting with his mother went so poorly but stopped himself. He didn't know how else to make it up to Ruby, only to try and apologize. Ruby fidgeted with the strings of her corset, her nervous habit kicking again.

"I wasn't mad at you. My dad just wanted me to dance with some of his soldiers is all so that's what I did . . ." Ruby took a deep breath to collect her thoughts not noticing Kai's blush when she leans in a bit close to him.

"Well . . . I just wanted to tell you that is all. Anyway, Mother wants to speak to me so I better get going . . ." Kai didn't really look at Ruby, she was convinced that he was didn't like the fact she was avoiding him when she got the chance too. Plus she spent the whole night dancing with another man, so she wouldn't exactly blame him for being upset about the whole thing. Kai looked as if he wanted to lean in and kiss her on the cheek but held himself back. Instead he squeezed her hand and quickly turned around to go meet his mother. Kai looked back at Ruby but she was already walking off not looking back at him. Kai bent his head and raced off in the other direction.

Suddenly, Ruby was all alone, pressing her hand to the wall of one of the hallways. "MISS RUBY!" An echo could be heard in the distance Ruby turns towards the noise when she's suddenly assaulted by several girls, quickly Ruby is crowded against the wall questions bombarded at her. "Miss Ruby, who was that guy you danced with?" "I've never seen him before did you meet him somewhere else?"

"Where did he learn to dance like that? Those moves GAAAH! What was it like being held in his strong arms?" The girls eagerly begged their eyes widened with eagerness. They looking at Ruby liked starved wolves and her story was their meal. Ruby still reeling from their sudden appearance, she couldn't keep up with their inquiries let alone give every detail about what happened at the Masked Gala. Finally getting her bearings she looked at the upper class girls in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby's eyebrows raised her eyes widening. The rich girls glanced amongst each other before one spoke up.

"That masked blonde guy you were with at the party?" The girls giggled hiding their grins behind their hands. Two girls suddenly grabbed Ruby entwining their arms in hers so she was in the middle and pulled her along a stroll down the hallway. She jumped at the sudden contact tripping over heels and being held up by the girls. In an effort to control her breathing Ruby clutched her hand into a fist, gently placing her shaking hand on her chest. The girls giggled and cooed at the girl, they found her cluelessness adorable like always it seems Ruby didn't quite understand what they were trying to ask her.

"Oh him? What about him?" Ruby addressed, "Everyone has been talking about how you spent all night with him, the way he was dressed he looked like a prince…something must be up? Do you like him?" One of the girls asks Ruby, it was very common for women of the upper class to have love affairs so naturally they wouldn't think any less of Ruby if was cheating on Kai Li. Another girl pushes her aside to get close to Ruby,

"He really was handsome wasn't he? Or what little I saw through his mask. Did you kiss him?" They both looked at her wide-eyed, eager to hear about her supposed magical night with the masked man Ruby met at the Masked Gala.

Ruby felt so overwhelmed like a volcano that was about to erupt before overflowing. She could feel her cheeks burn and she held one of her hands to her face in embarrassment. Ruby saw this mysterious man as a friend nothing more than that, of course when everyone saw her at a party with someone that she's not engaged with, she could see why it would cause problems.

"No, it's not like that at all. I've never met him before last night. I barely know him he's one of my father's soldiers I had to dance with him. So what would make you think we kissed? Besides I'm engaged to someone else . . ." She questioned the girls as they looked on in surprise.

"What makes you think that anyway?" Ruby turned to look away from them.

"Well it's just he was such a great dancer, someone like that must be good at...other things." The girl winks at Ruby who merely buried her face in her hand, trying her best to hide her discomfort. She didn't want to hear this, she wished she were anywhere else right now.

"You're so lucky to find him Miss Ruby." The girl sighs, staring on dreamily into the distance before being elbowed by her friend. Her 'ouch' could be heard as the girl rubbed her side in pain. The other girls just sighed at her cluelessness; it was certainly like her to be so innocent so they didn't bother explaining it to her exactly what they meant. They finally let go of Ruby's arms and gracefully curtsied.

"It was a pleasure to see you ma'am. Have a wonderful day." With that the two girls made their departure leaving Ruby alone once again.

Ruby was left to wonder why they scurried off so quickly. Just a moment ago they were hanging off her like scouts on high branches. Suddenly Ruby felt an ominous presence. Turning around she saw it was Aya Li, Kai's mother. Ruby faced the imposing woman, in an effort to calm her nerves Ruby pictured Aya as a grimm stalking towards her and not her future mother-in-law. Ruby stood up straighter, squared her shoulders looking directly into the older woman's blue eyes. There was nothing but coldness in her eyes, like a large bird finding its prey and swooping in for the kill.

"Young lady, I do hope you have an explanation for what happened last night." Aya's voice was low and hostile, her anger was boiling over in her sharp words.

"Explanation? On what may I ask?" Ruby questioned, looking up to Aya her wide-eyed innocence was fully on display in her silver eyes. Aya scoffed her glare hardening making Ruby cower slightly back.

"Don't play dumb with me. That young man you were with . . . certainly I am no fool to notice you preferred his company to my son's. Of course, being that I am civil I don't speak of this in public." Aya whispered she whipped out her paper fan delicately blowing her hair out of her face; clearly it was more to hide her facial expressions from Ruby. "I heard the rumors that have been spreading around. You smitten with some masked man at the Gala. So let me make this clear . . ." Aya leaned down her breath cold against Ruby's skin, making her flinch back, goose bumps rose over her skin, "if I catch you seeing anyone other than my son you'll regret it." Aya suddenly snapped her fan shut with a definitive clack. Ruby was acting as proper as she could resting trembling hands in front of her stomach. Ruby didn't have much of an opinion of Kai's mother until this moment, she was afraid. She didn't like the way she was speaking to her, with harsh tones, and angry expressions. She looked like a raging storm come to tear Ruby apart.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it. All he was a soldier in my father's army. It's my obligation to dance with him, spend time with all of them. Certainly it would be improper for me to reject them. I mean how would it look to the public?" Ruby gently explains. She knew that was the truth of the situation. As the "Princess of Vale" that she was called, she couldn't turn down invitations to dance. It wouldn't look good to her families name.

"Good! Make sure that's all that happens, understand!" Aya scolds as she hit the arm chair of the table with her fan. Ruby simply nods her head, anything to end this conversation. She held her breath as she watches Aya Li turn around the corner and leave. She touched her hand with the other to try to stop it from shaking. This wasn't the type of life she wanted to live by as Ruby wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. 'Mom what am I going to do?'

* * *

Jaune was lying on the couch, just staring at his scroll; he put his finger near the screen but stopped again. He wanted to text the mysterious girl he met at the Masked Gala but he didn't know what to say. This was too complicated he was just a simple lower class citizen. How could he possibly keep up with the lie of being upper class? He closed his eyes, resting his head on the couch pillow one arm covering his face. "Who are you trying to write to, your new girlfriend?" Nora teased above him. Jaune opened his eyes, seeing her upside down smirk. Nora hadn't stopped bothering him since she learned that he was spending all this time with another girl. It wasn't the way it sounded; he spent only a few hours with her at best. "Nora, first off I just met her I know anything about her. Second, I'm her friend nothing more, nothing less." Jaune irritably tells the hyperactive girl he pushes her face away from his and places a hand to his head, rubbing away the impending headache. Jaune quickly sits up and goes to their small kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Just admit you're attracted to this girl…I mean you spent all night with her. That MEANS something doesn't it?" Nora points out as she continues to follow him; she wasn't going to let this go she knew what she saw on his face. It was that same look of joy he had with Pyrrha, she hasn't seen that in months!. She laid her arms on the opposing side of the counter as she glared straight at him.

"Nora for the billionth time I have told you I don't like her like that. . . I don't even know her name . . ." Jaune drifts off in thought before he could finish the sentence; yes he wanted to see her again and get to know her. After all it was nice to share a connection with someone else in a friendly matter; it was something he hadn't shared with anyone since Pyrrha. He certainly missed that type of relationship with someone but his relationship with the mysterious girl was just friendship, nothing more.

"You can deny it all you want lover boy but nothing you say will convince me more that you have feelings for her." Nora happily tells Jaune, twirling about in excitement. Jaune just looked up at her with an annoyed expression.

"Nora stop hounding him. You're acting like a dog. We can only be grateful that Jaune doesn't want to see this girl. She's from the upper class and Jaune's from the lower class. Their type of relationship regardless is forbidden, it's frowned upon." Ren looks up from the newspaper he was reading at the table. Nora simply glared at Ren's pessimism. Turning to Jaune skipped over and hung off her larger arm.

"Don't listen to Ren he's just jealous; I think it's sweet and romantic. When you see her again, you can sweep her off her feet. She won't be able to resist you." Nora held both hands to one side of her face, popping her left leg looking lost in her daydream.

"Well regardless of your delusional fantasies, that won't happen because I am not going to see her again. Now let's put this whole thing behind us." He firmly tells both of them. With that being said Jaune heads upstairs to his room. Jaune stared blankly at his scroll laid on his bed, he continuing to look at his scroll, he finally typed the sentence,

"Meet me outside in the forest tonight . . . near the broken memorial statue 9:00." He hesitated for a few moments he felt his hand shaking, before he finally pressed send and watch the message load and disappear. That was it; there was no going back now. Jaune knew that he had to meet with her again regardless of what he said to Nora. After all he was an Arc and Arc keeps their word, no matter what and he did say to her that he would see her again. More than that, he wanted to see her face to face without their masks.

* * *

Ruby got the message on her scroll from the mysterious man. She jumped up from her bed racing around her room. Nine he wanted to meet at nine! That didn't give Ruby much time to get ready it was already 7:30! He wanted to meet with her tonight, outside the upper class gates. She did find that strange, they were both upper class citizens . . . why would he want to risk going outside in such a dangerous environment? Ruby knew that she would need to sneak out Crescent Rose and she grabbed her red hood, tying it around her neck. The red cloak was special to Ruby it was made by her mother, Summer Rose, she wore it as a memento so she would always be with Ruby. It carried her mother's scent, and that's all that mattered to her. Ruby pulled her hood up over her head and quietly snuck out onto the balcony.

She leaped from the balcony to a large tree, she quietly looked back, trying to hide to make sure no guards saw her. The wind blew part of her cape away from the trunk. Rose petals were all that remained where she last stood as she used her semblance to move quickly and meet her new friend. While it was reckless, Ruby wanted to meet the mysterious man in person she wanted to see his face, learn his name. She remembered Yang was rebellious and used to sneak out all the time. There was a secret entrance near the gates that very few people knew about but Yang showed her a long time ago. Smiling to herself Ruby raced to the secret entrance to meet her new friend.

Jaune knew he had to make an excuse to sneak out without Nora and Ren questioning him on where he was heading. Nora particularly would want to know, she's all too eager for Jaune to pursue this mysterious girl that he met at the Masked Gala and she would do anything in her power for it to happen. Jaune was tired of explaining their relationship was just a friendship; he didn't have those types of feelings about a girl he barely knew.

"I'm going to take a walk . . . I'll be out for a while so don't wait up or anything." Jaune says to them grabbing his coat and sword. He only hoped they would believe his little fib.

"At this late hour? And why bring your sword if it's just a short walk? Where are you going?" Nora questioned her suspicions growing, not really believing her friend's excuses. It was especially puzzling since he rarely left the house since Pyrrha's death. Everything seemed to change the night he met that mysterious girl at the Masked Gala.

"You kept telling me to get out the house. After last night, I realized that you were right. The night air would do me some good. I'll be back before midnight." Jaune makes an excuse as he stretches out his arms, securing his weapon before he heads out the door.

"Come on Ren, we're going to follow him." Nora jumps up from her chair to grab her own jacket and weapon. Ren was sitting on the coach almost as if he was meditating. She wasn't buying the excuse at all and was too eager to see what he was up to at this late hour.

"Nora, will you sit down. Stop getting involved, I swear you act more like a mother to him than a friend sometimes." Ren warns her. "You can't tell me what to do Ren, I'm an adult. Come on, what if he's meeting that mysterious girl. After all, we both know he's lying to us." Nora gives Ren a warm smile and she takes his hand to try and get Ren up.

"You mean he's lying to you." Ren corrected, Nora pouted putting one hand on her hip. She was liked it when Ren corrected her or teased her about things, even though she did the same thing. She very well knew they weren't together as in being a couple. They were just friends, and both of them certainly didn't want to admit there was potentially something more. "We should leave Jaune alone and let him take care of his own business."Ren monotonously replies.

"Errrgh come on Ren! Are you really just going to sit there? I just need to know if he's meeting that mysterious girl or not is all . . .and besides if you're so worried we can step in and help Jaune if something goes wrong since I'm such a 'mothering hen'. Do you really not care about this at all?" Nora asks folding her arms, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"And then will you stop getting involved or forcing it on him?" Ren asked, hoping if Nora gets this out of her system now she won't bother Jaune about the subject again. He wasn't happy with it but it was Jaune's choice, he couldn't control him especially if he wanted to see her.

"Yeah . . ." Nora seemed rather hesitate with her reply.

"Do you promise?" Ren asked again, looking at her firmly as he touched the back of her hand. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't go back on her word. That didn't mean he completely trusted her on keeping it. It was Nora after all.

"I promise." Nora reluctantly seemed to agree though she had one of her hands hidden behind her back with her fingers crossed. She clearly had the intent to break it because she wanted her friend Jaune to be happy again.

"Well come on, let's go." Ren tells her as they both get up and grab their coats and head out into the night to try and catch up with Jaune.

* * *

Jaune walked along the dirt path, his hands shoved into his coat pocket. Just a little farther, by the light of the moon he was almost...there, the secret entrance they used to sneak into the party. Jaune was rather hesitant to go through but knew he had to keep his promise. He was able to go outside of it the last time and it was because he was forced out of it but this time it was of his own free will and it scared him. Unknown to Jaune, both Nora and Ren have managed to catch up to him and hid behind a pillar. Ren had a worried expression on his face that said 'I really don't want to be here.' Jaune took a deep breath and went through the large hole in the wall. They waited around a minute so they wouldn't be too close behind him. Nora and Ren knew they can't let Jaune know they were following him. Scurrying quickly they could see his shoe prints in the dirt hiding behind a bush.

"This is so romantic. He's meeting her in secret." Nora giggled putting her hands to her face, dreamily.

"You don't know that . . ." Ren argues back shaking his head. "Well who else is he going to meet outside the separate sectors . . . I mean to go passed the protective walls . . ." Nora whispers to him as she continued to get frustrated with his actions.

"What more proof do you need?" Nora was on the border of speaking louder and Ren had to Shhhhhhhhh her.

Ruby had never once been outside the upper class walls, it honestly excited her. She breathed in the outside air, taking her hood down to rest it behind her head. The outside appeared to be dark, gray and destructive. There was trees knocked down and stones destroyed. It was only natural since it was attacked by the grimm, which meant that many people have died on the outside. The barriers were what we're protecting all of them from the same gruesome fate. She shook those thoughts away remembering that negative emotions are what the grimm were drawn to. Ruby knew she had to block all those types of emotions from her mind, taking a deep breath she continued to follow the path ahead of her. She only wished she had a map so she knew where she was going because she appeared to be completely lost.

Jaune saw someone coming from a distance but wasn't if it was his new friend. He held his guard hand on his sword hilt prepared to fight, above him the clouds blew away the moon illuminating the dark forest revealing a young girl in the distance. He couldn't really tell what she looked like but only the mysterious girl would have come out to meet him here. Jaune walked further up the path to close the distance between them. Jaune now stood less than three feet away from the girl, when she looked up Jaune immediately recognized those silver eyes, it was her.

"Hey it's you, you're that girl? The one from the Masked Gala right?" Before he could finish his question Jaune ends up tripping on a large stone that he failed to notice and ended up falling head first. The girl ran over to Jaune to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Oh my Oum are you okay?" She softly asked him, naturally being concerned for her new friend. Jaune's was cradled in the girl's lap. He looked up at her face, her eyes shined brighter than the moon.

"Yeah, I think so . . .um I'm Jaune Arc by the way." Jaune introduced himself slowly sitting up trying to fix his messy blonde hair, pulling out leaves and shaking his head to clean it of dirt. The mysterious girl giggled and gently put out her hand to help Jaune up to his feet. Jaune felt her warmth radiating off her; she was from the upper class, living in the lap of luxury she probably wasn't used to the icy cold like he was. But he felt warmer already just by being near her.

"You certainly weren't this clumsy when we danced at the Masked Gala. Heehee, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." A small blush decorated her pale cheeks, she was rather nervous coming out here face to face for the first time. It was a bit awkward neither of them weren't sure what to say. "Ruby? That's a nice name." Jaune rubbed the back of his head not exactly sure what to do now. He didn't think this far ahead Nora had to have her mouth covered by Ren to keep from screaming in excitement. She was waiting for this moment, the fact Jaune had found someone else to feel close to meant he was that much closer to feeling better.

Jaune looked up into the ink black sky; well he might as well get the hard part over with. "Hey uh listen I don't want to start out our friendship by lying to you. There's a reason I asked you out here . . ." Jaune wasn't sure what Ruby would think of him after this but he knew she had to know the truth. "No don't tell her." Nora whispered from the bushes, this girl would certainly think less of Jaune if she knew. Meanwhile, Jaune was gathering up his courage. Looking at Ruby she looked curious, and smiled softly and encouragingly at him. She was giving Jaune all the time he needed. Wow not even five minutes and I can already tell she's super sweet, Jaune thought fondly. All the more reason to tell her the truth.

"The thing is, we couldn't meet face to face in the upper class. I'm, I'm actually from the lower class . . . some of my friends wanted to sneak into your party . . . and they forced to come along. But-but that doesn't mean I didn't still have a great time with you. Really, I-ahem-I had a lot of fun. More fun than I had in months really." There it was out there. Ruby could do with the truth as she pleased. Jaune closed his eyes in relief but also apprehension, he was expecting her to be disappointed or upset. He feared Ruby wouldn't want to see him ever again. When nothing happened Jaune opened his eyes to see Ruby smiling.

"It's fine. I really don't care that you're from the lower class, Jaune. I choose to be with you regardless of our social status. It doesn't mean anything. I just hope me being from the upper class, you won't think of me as some rich snob who's vain and only cares about myself."Ruby started kicking the ground restlessly. She bowed her head shyly; it didn't bother her that Jaune wasn't rich that would explain why she never saw him before the other night.

Meanwhile Jaune was reeling he didn't know what to say. To be accepted so quickly without judgment was really nice. Ruby tentatively his arm, it shocked Jaune just how warm her hand was and really how cold he was. But he felt something else along with the warmth, something pleasant, nice, dare he say...happy? He didn't know why he felt weak in the knees when he gazed into her silver eyes. It was almost as he was bewitching him, putting him under a spell with her magic. It was just a simple arm touch.

"Anyway . . ." Jaune tried to change the subject, turning his head so he wouldn't look into her eyes. He felt weird when Ruby removed her hand, almost like a sense of loss. He watched Ruby move around restlessly in a circle swinging her feet and legs this way and that, turning her torso with each step she took. Her arm held loosely behind her back Ruby gazed up at the stars decorating the night sky.

"Say, do people in the lower class battle the grimm?" Ruby suddenly asked Jaune. She swept away some dirt and sat down on one of the large, broken rocks as if it were a bench.

"Yes, we do? We make a living off fighting them." Jaune answers Ruby's question. Deciding to join her he goes to his knees, trying to meet her eyes at eye level. The more time passed the more Jaune was comfortable talking to her. Like back how it was at the Masked Gala, that connection they shared it was coming back stronger than before. she could see that certainly in comparison to her interactions with Kai Li.

"Isn't dangerous without aura protecting you?" Ruby questions. Jaune merely shrugs sitting on his rear his back against the cold rock.

"Well yeah sure but we can't always wait for a huntsmen or huntress to come from the city and fight the grimm for us and believe it or not but there are a few rare instances where someone from the lower class has aura. Like me for example." Ruby's eyes widen hearing what Jaune has told her.

"Oh wow really? You know now that I really look at you Jaune I can't see you carry a sword. Nice choice, I've always appreciated the classics." Jaune drums his fingers on his knee before voicing his questions.

"So do you also fight the grimm, I know upper class live their rich lives but are you really trained fighter?" Ruby ponders Jaune's question swishing her feet back and forth before answering.

"Yes we are all trained but many opt out of fighting after a certain age. In fact it's mandatory to carry out a certain term as a huntsman or huntress in the military though many don't make of it. We're all taught to fight and wield weapons, to master our aura and semblances but I'm one of the few who still persists on being a huntress. They're so many girls who just give it all up and marry some rich guy becoming his trophy wife. Not that I'm any different."

Ruby wished she could still be part of that but she had already carried out her services despite her age. upper class citizens start training at a young age, by like twelve or thirteen they are sent off on missions and defend the border. Ruby however got in at only eleven years old, one of the youngest to do so. It all depends on the person's track record their mandatory service could be longer but it's no more than seven. Afterwards it's up to huntsman and huntresses to decide if they want to continue. There's kind of a even split, many continue to fight and train or join the military and many more retire settling into the lap of luxury' getting married and start having children. Ruby was a prodigy as a fighter, very exceptionally, it was only naturally as she was General Xiao Long's daughter it was a bit too easy for her. She only wished she could do it all over again because as a huntress in-training she wanted to fight the grimm.

When Yang lost her arm as a child, she joined the military not merely to serve her term but to adjust to her new mechanical arm. She stayed for those full seven years despite being to get out earlier because of her skills. She eventually decided to stay and make a career out of it, which resulted in Ruby taking up the responsible to marry and have children. If Yang didn't make that decision, she would have chosen to do so instead. Weiss' sister, Winter had chosen to do the same thing because she didn't want to be a pawn in the government's plans because of her aura. Weiss like herself had to take up the responsible as well being the second child of the Schnee family. Yes, she could have passed it to her younger brother Whitley but he didn't have aura, opposing the whole huntsman and huntress ideals. He did believe the Atlas military was effective enough to fight off anything that opposed them. How all of them were foolish to think they are just warriors that can do all? Believing huntsman and huntress are just have mere arrogance. He was really no better than their father on his views. So it can be understandable on why Weiss would refuse to step down. Plus, she was already in love with Neptune despite their conflicts.

Ruby looks away sadness draws over her like a wet blanket. Jaune notices Ruby's mood change, gently he places his hand on her knee beckoning her attention. "What do you mean, I mean even in the dark I can still see you're armed to the teeth and dressed for stealth and travel right now. You definitely don't seem like someone who'd give up being a warrior for a comfortable marriage." Ruby sighs still not looking at Jaune.

"Well despite most upper class people giving up being Huntsmen there still the majority who have aura so we're arranged to marry who our parents think is best to produce the best kids with high levels of aura." Ruby finally turns to face Jaune her eyes are swimming with tears. Ruby begins to tell Jaune about her engagement, her thoughts about Kai, the fact he was the person she had to marry and produce offspring. This was really the first time she really talked about this and someone actually listened.

"My mother always told me to chase after my dreams and if anyone tries to stop me, be a stubborn thorn in their side until I get what I want. I think about her a lot these days, what she'd make of my engagement, my choices. I really miss her." Ruby sniffled wiping her tears away, she felt Jaune grip her hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry they're no help either . . . hmm oh I know! Why don't we come out here and train together to take your mind of all of this?" Ruby was being rather impulsive but she didn't want to be trapped or imprisoned back at the mansion all the time. Like prey being caught in a spider's web with no chance of escape. Which she did know is that she would be doing the rest of her life if she didn't find a way to get out? Being able to fight, having a life of adventure was more exciting for her.

"Train? I haven't really practiced since the day . . . I don't know if I can I'm probably all rusty . . ." Jaune was reluctant; the memories of his time with Pyrrha were still too overwhelming. To relive the same nightmare over and over again was something Jaune knew he couldn't handle. Things have changed for him since that tragic day.

"Of course you can Jaune; you just need to get through the pain of it at the source of where it started. That's the first step in healing." Ruby tried to explain it to him in the best way she possibly could, it was her focusing on training that helped her get through a lot of things so she certainly believed that it would help him too.

"Besides you said it yourself, you have defended your home a lot when a huntsmen is taking too long. Wouldn't it be smart to be train and be ready for an attack?" Ruby smiled as she tried to encourage Jaune, she playfully pushed his arm underestimating her own strength Ruby sent Jaune to the ground. Jaune gave a low groan that turned into a laugh as he rubbed his shoulder looking at Ruby. Her excitement reminded him of Pyrrha's, she once again entered his mind. He quickly shook it off as he gave off a smile back. Rolling his eyes he decided to agree. Really what was the harm?

"Come on Nora, we better get going . . . we shouldn't hear anymore. You know they're meeting again. That should be enough." Ren points out grabbing Nora's shoulder, she was reluctant to leave she wanted to hear more but she didn't want to continuously be reprimanded by Ren. She just nodded and turned away quietly heading back to their house since they had to get back there before Jaune.

"Now remember you said that you won't butt into their life anymore." Ren was quick to remind Nora to her chagrin as she pouted and irritably responded,

"I know! I know!" Of course Nora had no intention on keeping her word; Jaune and this girl Ruby were meant for each other. She knew that in her heart, it was clear with Pyrrha's death that she was not meant to be with Jaune, despite how happy they were together. Yes, she would have to act like she didn't know anything, so Jaune won't be angry for spying on them. It would be really hard to not get involved but that didn't mean she couldn't give them a push so a relationship could develop between to the two teenagers. Nora knew it would be wrong to rush it but it's the first time since Pyrrha's death that Jaune's been active, not just glaring through the window for hours. Until meeting this girl, he hadn't smiled once. That was a big deal as Jaune was finally happy.

"All right but how do we get out if we're doing all this in secret? People would get suspicious if we message each other on our scrolls." Jaune explains to Ruby, knowing people could intercept and read their text messages to each other if they had their scrolls. Ruby pondered a moment before sitting up an idea forming in her head.

"Unless we send letters to each other, I know someone that can send them back and forth." Jaune remembered Rohan, how he sneaks between the upper and lower classes without being noticed. He wouldn't care that he was trying to give a message to someone from the upper class; he certainly knew that so there was no need to worry about him revealing their secret friendship to anyone.

"Really? Would it be safer that way? How do we know that the letters would be intercepted as well? Do you know trust the person . . .?" Jaune worriedly expressed to Ruby since he's not used to upper class communication methods.

"Don't worry; people in the upper class do this kind of thing allllll the tiiiime." Ruby flashes Jaune a confident grin and a peace sign. It's such a ridiculous pose Jaune can't help but laugh in amusement, the tension fading away. Ruby looked up at the starry night sky. The stars are blinking out and the moon is all the way to the East.

"Boy, it's getting late. I better sneak back; they would wonder where I am in this late at night. We'll message our addresses and you can give it to this Rohan guy, okay? Otherwise, message me the next time we should meet. It was really nice meeting you, I can't wait to hear from you!" Ruby informs Jaune as he gives a nod before she uses her semblance, quickly vanishing leaving nothing but rose petals behind her. Jaune managed to catch some in his hand giving a gentle smile before he turned around and headed back home.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter six is FINALLY finished. Sorry it took so long to write but I thought it's worth the wait. Jaune and Ruby friendship is gradually developing as they getting to know more about each other. Will it be hard to keep their type of relationship a secret since their type is forbidden? Nora hopeless ships them together as well and wants it to be romantic. Which makes things more amusing…hehehehe? Please read/review and let me know what you think?! It would really mean a lot thank you.


	7. The Unruly Meeting

Author's Note: All right we deeply appropriate the comments to try and help the story and I always know my grammar isn't great, I am sorry for it.  
I wish all of you will just enjoy the story more and let some of it go a bit. I would appreciate that a lot. Also as the story develops you can say more of the stuff you like about it. Namely since my beta reader and I both worked really hard on this story and we love to know what you think of it. Especially the Jaune/Ruby romance!

For those who questioned it ... I find out as long as it's used properly you can start sentences with "And" and "But"…I questioned it when I reviewed someone else's story and I thought it was wrong too. So I am letting everyone know that as well. '

* * *

Racing through the quiet night several birds flew into the starry sky as a red blur whisked past them leaving behind a trail of rose petals. Ruby raced up the nearest tree and landed quietly on the stone surface of her balcony. She peered into the window gazing about the dark room and let out a breath of relief. Good no one was in there, perhaps Blake didn't notice she sneaked out. Ruby quietly opened the sliding door wincing at the creaks it made, and tiptoed inside. Closing the door behind her, Ruby looked around in the darkness once more and turned on her bedside lamp. With the room lit she hung her cape in her closet and changed into her favorite silk nightgown. Ruby then gathered her huntress clothes off the floor and put them in the hamper, maybe she could beat the maids to cleaning her clothes for once. Man it's sure been a long day, Ruby thought to herself. Stretching out her arms above her head Ruby trudged her way to her bed and burrowed under her covers wrapping them around herself relishing in the cozy warmth.

Reaching her arm out Ruby turned off the light plunging her room into darkness again. Ruby fell onto her back with a plop bouncing slightly onto her mattress her arms supporting the back of her head as she stared up at her ceiling. She attempted to close her eyes but she couldn't sleep her mind wandered and replayed everything that happened with Jaune. He was different from anyone she had ever met. It was more due to the fact he didn't care that she was from the upper class or that she was rich, he treated her like a normal person. It was something that she never really got to experience as she was always treated like a princess or a stepping stool to climb up the ladder of society. Grunting Ruby turned on her right side curling up tightly into a ball, she wondered if Jaune got home safe the forest is a dangerous place to be in especially at night. Ruby had half a mind to go out again and see if he got home safe until she remembered his home address. Guess I'll have to call him back in the morning to see if he's alright. Closing her eyes Ruby was brought back to her little meeting with her new friend. Perched on top of the fallen log Jaune sitting on the ground one of his hands intertwining with her's. Smiling from the memory Ruby was lulled to sleep.

The next morning, sunlight from the balcony beamed out of the window startling Ruby from her pleasant sleep. Grunting in irritation Ruby grabs her pillow from underneath her head to cover her eyes. Blessed darkness and the cool side of the pillow comfort her; Ruby was close to falling asleep again when she suddenly remembered she snuck out last night. Ruby sat upright quickly in panic and promptly shrieked into her pillow. Blake and her father always seemed to know whenever she snuck out it's such a pain dealing with their lectures, "Ruby, you know it's dangerous to go out alone especially at night!" They would be questioning her whereabouts and she really didn't want to deal with answering their questions. She just wanted to get through the day like it was any other but she knew that wasn't going to be the case. Rolling out of bed Ruby got herself ready like every other morning with a shower, choosing a standard dress and boots, and then brushing her hair.

Today however Ruby felt rebellious, gazing in the mirror Ruby was pleased. She wore a white blouse with puffy sleeves, a red velvet corset that wrapped around her shoulders, a puffy black skirt with red trimming black stockings, and her combat boots. Her hair was also completely let down brushing her shoulder blades. Let her governesses be annoyed that Ruby's dress wasn't "ladylike"; she was dressed and thus presentable in her eyes. Satisfied Ruby pulled her shoulders back, held her head high, and marched out of her room to start the day.

Ruby knew Blake would certainly be wondering where she was last night. As her protector if was Blake's job to shadow and guard Ruby from any and all threats even though Ruby is capable enough to handle any danger that lurked nearby. It's the reason she went through huntress training, well that and it's mandatory. Scrubbing her eyes in frustration Ruby started thinking of a possible story to cover up her tracks. But what excuse could she possibly make this time? She knew it had to be believable. It has to be something they knew she would do, such as fighting the grimm. Everyone knew that she loved to fight them and she was already planning on sneaking out to train with Jaune. She was just leaving his name out. After all their friendship was a secret, so Ruby was telling everyone the truth but omitting him entirely from the conversation. But how many times could Ruby keep up that excuse? Even she knew that her reason for sneaking out isn't solely to fight as many grimm as possible. Maybe she could say she needed to clear her head? Get some alone time away from the stuffy halls of her prisoner mansion. Ruby was so lost in thought she wasn't aware of an all too familiar presence sneak up on her. "Good morning Miss Ruby, I hoped you had pleasant dreams." Blake said in her most passive aggressive voice.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh... heeeeey there Blake. Uh morning, what are you up too hehe?" Ruby startled and flustered greeted her bodyguard, Blake being cautious as usual didn't take any chances surveyed the hall. Blake had to be sure no one was invading the area; Ruby looked on at her bodyguard and friend with concern and exasperation. Did Blake really think the two of them together couldn't take on an enemy? Blake was a very observant person and it came with the perks of being a Faunus. She can see and hear things a normal human couldn't due to her animal traits. Ruby saw it as a blessing and a curse as she could never really sneak around to well without Blake knowing it. Once Blake deemed the area safe she walked closer to Ruby grabbed her by the ear and dragged her into the nearest sitting room for privacy.

"Ow ow ow Blake, Blake! You're hurting me you're hurting me! That's my ear let go please ow, waaah!" Once Ruby was inside the room Blake did as commanded and let Ruby go. Unfortunately gravity proved once again to be Ruby's enemy as the momentum of being dragged sent her sprawling to the ground. Once Ruby had her bearings she started rubbing her now red ear and gave and sent an annoyed look Blake's way. Blake gave Ruby her most unsympathetic glare her arms folded stiffly over her chest.

"I'm very sorry Miss Rose but I have no time for your antics. Where were you last night? You know it's my job to watch over you but I can't exactly do that when you run off without telling me. I got an earful from your father last night thanks to your little stunt, again." Blake kept her eyes trained on Ruby, who pulled herself to her feet, and tapped her right foot waiting for an answer. It was like unfortunately common for Ruby to disappear without any notice, so that didn't bother her. It was the fact she went off in the middle of the night, outside the mansion that caused problems. There was more danger out there especially during the night, the grimm aren't as easy to kill their dark fur allowing them to blend in with their surroundings. Also the evil huntsman and huntresses that have strayed from their solemn duty would seek to capture Ruby for ransom or political gain. While she was very beloved by the people, there were others that wouldn't hesitate to use her for their own purposes. It was Blake's duty as a bodyguard and as a close friend to protect Ruby; she didn't seem to realize how worried she was. Not to mention her boss the general usually took his worry out on her for not doing her job correctly which only gave Blake more grievances than she deserved.

One of Ruby's flaws was that she was very trusting of others that may not always have her best interests. Not everyone would be a friend but Ruby continued with the belief all people were good and she could save the one' who weren't. Ruby wasn't fond of being cooped up she wanted her freedom, which developed in her infuriating habit of running away. If she just brought Blake along with her they'd face fewer consequences.

Ruby seemed to shrink under Blake's cold glare rocking back and forth on her feet. "Where um, was I last night? You want to know where I was?" Ruby repeated as she played with the red trim of her skirt out of nervousness. "I was outside training . . .and fighting the grimm! Hehe oh you know how much I love hunting down monsters!" Ruby quickly came up with as an excuse even if it was the same one she used nearly every time; she had to think of something that anyone would believe she would do. "I wanted to get out, let off some steam because-because I was so angry and they were near the border. So I thought why not just have a little fun and you know make it safer? You know less grimm will be out now so there, you're welcome." Ruby finished with a triumphant smile. Ruby knew she was a terrible liar even though she was only half-telling the truth as it's something that Jaune and her planned to do anyway. She only could take a deep breath, hoping she believed in the story she was telling her.

"Ma'am with all due respect, you know the risks. You're not supposed to go outside alone especially if no one knows you're out there!" Blake's reprimand turned more into a growl towards the end, sharp canine teeth revealed in her irritation. Ruby seemed to shrink back in shame gripping tightly the lace of her dress. She stood shoulders hunched her head down waiting for a verbal beat down, it was the same thing each time she ran away to escape the prison of her upper class life. Despite knowing what always came Ruby couldn't bring herself to stop. Her desire for freedom and be able to do whatever she wanted outside on her own and not be restrained like a pet was just too much to give up. Steeling herself Ruby stood up back straight and looked Blake head on prepared to take her verbal lashing.

Blake strut closer to Ruby inches apart her anger and fear on full display. "Just what in Oum's name were you thinking? This isn't like before where you were out for an hour or two. NO! You were out all night! And for what! To go and run around dancing with death taunting of your safety, you're not invincible Miss. Ruby. Look what happened to Yang, your mother! Skilled huntresses who could take on hordes of grimm overcome in and weren't prepared and it was no longer the same as before, they were gone in an instant. I don't care how much you hate it here Ruby Rose. I don't care if this manor is smothering you every moment of the day it's not worth blowing off steam at the cost of your life!" Blake's tirade continued mercilessly voice never going high than a whisper. Ruby almost wished Blake would shout at her, this cold quiet whispering of rage was almost too much to bear. All of a sudden Blake's entire form seemed to be spent; her shoulder's sagged and shook for a moment.

"Miss Rose i don't think you understand how worried I was. You're not just my charge you're one of my closest friends. I care for you so much and nothing, nothing is worth finding you in pieces the next morning gone to the monsters because I wasn't there for you. Because I-I...I wasn't there for Yang. We almost lost her that day; we lost your mother one of the kindest people I've ever known." Blake suddenly pulled Ruby into her arms, surprisingly gentle, and held her close. "I never want that to happen to you too. I can handle prissy upperclassmen sneering and criticizing me, I can even handle Mr. Xiao Long ranting at me because I know he's just as worried about you. I can't handle and hope I never have to worry about failing you like I've already disappointed everyone else. Please don't do that. If you have to get out just ask them to come along or at the very least tell them where you're going okay?" Blake didn't cry but her trembling voice and shaky arms told Ruby that she was close to falling apart.

Ruby took everything that Blake threw at her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her guardian's back and buried her face in Blake's shoulder. "Oh Blake, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never realized...I never knew you felt that way. You may feel like you failed but i can assure you haven't. I always feel safe when I'm with you." Stepping back slowly Ruby tried to hold back a bit of tears, to explain without giving too much away. "I know I shouldn't run off, and I was out longer than usual. It's just, I had to get away clear my head everything's changing and I'm scared. This wedding has been eating at the back of my mind I wanted to feel like I still had some control and being outside with just my scythe and the grimm it felt normal." Ruby knew it was still a lame excuse, though Blake looked more like her old calm and collected self.

Blake sighed putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder to ease the tension as she spoke more softly. "I understand that really I do, but you know you're not alone in this I'm always here if you need to talk." Ruby nodded except the person she thought to go to wasn't standing before her. She folds her arms walking towards the window turning her head away. "I suppose I can let you go out and fight the grimm . . . at least until the wedding." Blake winks before giving off a smile to Ruby. "I can't see you suffer like this for the rest of your life. As long as you promise to be careful and let me know."

"I will Blake. I promise." Ruby goes up and embraces Blake gently rubbing the back of her friends head. Ruby gives a slight sniffle now that the tension has died down.

"Oh come now don't start crying on me now Miss Ruby." Blake whispers softly smiling wipes away Ruby's tear. Turning on her heel Blake begins to leave the room calling over her shoulder. "Oh before I forget, you're father wants to see you. He says it's essential." Ruby groaned internally, she already knew what was coming. This would be a long morning.

* * *

General Taiyang sat back in his chair working on paperwork, sifting through various files and reports that were sent to him. He could easily do this at his base office but with the wedding and Ruby's stubborn, but familiar outings, taking place he thought it better to do his work at home. Taiyang was used to stress. Being the general of a powerful kingdom, with a daughter now one of his soldiers he was used to it. However his younger daughter Ruby was now the cause of new stress, she hadn't been herself lately. Taiyang had figured this was due to her impending marriage to Kai Li. This was made even worse after she disappeared last night without anyone noticing. He wasn't angry at Ruby; well maybe a little it was only natural for a father to worry about his daughter he just wanted to make sure everything was fine. Ruby hardly did anything without a good reason. He couldn't help but laugh to himself it actually it reminded him of his beloved wife, Summer. Ruby was very much like her mother; she became a famous huntress over time and was lucky enough to fall in love with her during their marriage. He saw so much of his Ruby in her including her penchant for doing reckless acts and overall keeping him busy.

A tentative knock sounded on his door before slowly creaking open. Through the slight opening Tai's youngest daughter popped her head and shyly look into his office. "You called for me, Dad?" Tai did his best to put on a stern and furious look but it was so hard when she looked so adorable and innocent. Ruby gingerly entered her father's office closing the door behind her and stood in front of the large mahogany desk hands daintily clasped in front of skirt. If Blake got severely chewed out just what did he have in store for her? Taiyang was a generally patient man one of the most understanding and accommodating men Ruby knew. But even she knew that could go so far.

"Yes, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Tai motioned his hand gesturing his daughter to come closer. He set about organizing his work putting it away so he could give his full attention to Ruby.

"Sure, what is it?" Ruby questioned as she lifted up her dress to sit in the chair that was across from her father's desk. At least with her father, she didn't have to act all ladylike in his presence. Ruby knew she could be her true self, not the proper little lady everyone wanted her to be, Ruby was just his little, awkward socially inept little girl.

"Well it's the things I've been hearing around the town." Taiyang had put his pen down threading his fingers together his chin. "I heard you were dancing with one my soldiers at the Masked Gala the other night." Wait that's it? Was he not going to mention her sneaking out? To be fair this wasn't Ruby's first time but he always gave her a stern lecture about "safety" and "it's dangerous alone at night" the usual stuff. Ruby wasn't about to mention that if she could avoid it but now she was presented with this again? Oum help her she wished people would shut up about it already. Yes she danced with another man; strike her down for not spending the night with Mr. Two Left Feet. Ruby was swinging the chair back and forth like a rocking chair. She stopped when she saw Tai's unamused stare and nervously lowered her chair to its normal position. Resting her arms on the cold, wooden desk and gently did little kicks on the other side Ruby pondered how to answer her father. Though it wasn't really a big deal, to his knowledge it was just a common soldier. Ruby decided to be casual nonchalant or the best she could manage.

"Yes . . ." Ruby replies looking her father head on.

Ruby grew uncomfortable with Tai's statements, why did she have to be smitten if she had fun with someone else? "I'm sorry Dad but I don't know his name." Ruby lied. She hated not telling the truth especially to her own father but she had to protect Jaune's identity. No one could know about their friendship. Their type of relationship was frowned upon by both the upper and lower classes.

"You don't know his name? Didn't you ask him, sweetie?" Tai raised an eyebrow in question. His youngest daughter was apparently close with one of his soldiers now how was he supposed to find him? All he wanted was for her to be happy, Tai wasn't exactly thrilled with the arranged marriage setup for Ruby but even he wasn't above the law. Yang was fulfilling her service requirement that left Ruby as the only one to be married off.

"No, I didn't think it was important. Besides who says I'm smitten huh? I just needed a breather and the guy and I started talking and before i knew it we spent nearly the whole night together. I'm sorry if it looked bad." She was trying to sound as innocent as possible about the whole situation. It was mostly so her father wouldn't ask so many questions about it.

"Oh no sweetheart, I'm not saying that it's just what I've heard through the rumor mill." Taiyang backtracked not wanting to upset his daughter she must be tired of hearing this. He sighed staring down at his little girl. She's grown up so much, still is Tai wishes he could beg time to slow down but it was as useless as trying to restrain Ruby. "Also you know I don't care about such pretentious nonsense I just thought I'd ask is all. Well that's too bad I would have loved to meet the young man that won my daughter over." He half-joked as he wasn't sure or not Ruby was telling the truth about her feelings. She certainly could be lying for his benefit. But if Ruby was interested in one of his soldiers...well Tai wouldn't oppose.

"Well no man has really stolen my heart dad. You're certainly imagining things." Ruby softly tells Taiyang her cheeks redden, she held closed fist to her chest closing her eyes taking several soft deep breaths.

Ruby sat put out with puffed cheeks and crossed arms. She was doing her best to look annoyed but it wasn't having the desired effect, all Tai saw was his precious baby. Everything about her reminded him of his wife Summer, from her appearance to her personality and some of mannerisms. Wistfully and full of pride Tai murmured softly, "You're so much like your mother." Taiyang looks Ruby up and down with a warm smile. He then gets up and places a gentle kiss on her forehead and lightly squeezing Ruby's shoulder. "I have a meeting with the other council members. Just promise me you won't do anything to dangerous." The last bit was concern in his voice as his face drifted from a smile to a frown. Oh shoot well there goes the possibility he forgot about Ruby's little adventure.

Slightly wincing and crumbling under his stern look Ruby held up her hand over her heart and vigorously nodded "Yes sir I understand. Also not that I'm complaining but I thought you'd be more...well...ticked off."

Tai lightly chuckles and rubs Ruby's head messing up her hair. "Hehe well I was but I have a sneaking suspicion Blake did the job of scolding for me. So I'll just ask nicely for you to please, please stay put at least for today. And tonight." Tai added as an afterthought. He knew Ruby longed for freedom that she would sneak off to the borders again. Still a father can dream his child will listen for once.

"I promise dad." Ruby gave one last smile to her father before he left the room.

* * *

General Taiyang's chauffeur drove him out to City Hall through the tumbling busy streets of Vale. Tai listlessly fingered the leather of his briefcase; anything to keep his mind off how unbearably boring this would end up. That or how frustrating this would be? The council was comprised of the most intelligent, experienced, and level-headed members of Vale could offer. Sometimes the conflicting personalities in the room could give him an absolute headache when these meetings prolonged. The driver pulled up to the stone steps jarring Tai out of his thoughts, taking a deep breath he made his way to the meeting hall to discuss the pressing matters. They needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. He could hear the sounds of arguments and yelling already. He didn't even enter the meeting and Tai already knew that he was entering the middle of a war zone. Just great. Pushing the large twin doors open Tai was unsurprised to see Qrow and Glynda already at each other's throats. Not even thirty seconds in and they were one insult away from pulling out their weapons. A new record.

Tai often wondered how they even got anything done at these meetings. They normally tried to one up each other as they were polar opposites with different viewpoints and ways of approaching a problem. Qrow has traveled around on his missions while Goodwitch just stays behind to teach the students at the academy. Both seasoned huntsmen but different experiences made them each believe they knew best.

Glynda Goodwitch appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with curls hanging down the sides of her face. Her eyes are bright green with wisdom and patience which was currently thinning at this moment. Glynda was a valued huntress for many years graduating top of her class alongside Qrow and Tai before spending a few years teaching future Huntsmen and Huntresses the ways of combat. Glynda has been a trusted member of the council for three years now and a top advisor to Tai when planning battle strategies.

Qrow Branwen, a tall, sturdily built man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak to any passerby on the street he looks like a bum, smelling of alcohol and being drunk most of the time wasn't helping much. Despite that Qrow was one of Tai's most capable soldiers going on many of the high risk missions to get intel on any enemies that try to overthrow what little peace they had left. Qrow is a master huntsman, fiercely loyal and fought side by side with Tai for many years since their schooldays at the academy. Tai knew he could trust Qrow on and off the battlefield with his life, except in serious situations with his sanity such as now.

"Glynda, I am not one of your students quit trying to pull that 'there's nothing wrong out there' nonsense. I've seen what the grimm can do I know there's someone out there trying to destabilize our foundations and it's seeping into the cracks drawing the monsters closer. . ." Qrow drunkenly scolds her finishing off his tirade with a swig of his flask.

"You're just a crazy old drunk! I'm not saying something isn't provoking the increase in grimm attacks, what I am saying is you've provided no proof what or who could be doing this and how? And quite frankly I don't trust your gut feeling when you lose it after a hangover." Glynda snaps back at Qrow, when she turns her back Qrow mockingly mimics her speech with his hand making a childish face. Glynda, after taking a calming breath comes back to the table. "You really think anyone would take the liberty to spy on the upper class with the grimm attacks increasing? That's the more important task to worry about right now. The grimm are increasing in strength… they're pushing back against our borders and overtaking villages faster than we can dispense Huntsmen to clear them out. We shouldn't be focusing on some imaginary spy when huntsman and huntresses are getting killed every . . . single . . . day." Glynda enunciates her point by smacking her riding crop against the table with each word.

"And you're an uptight old hag." Qrow snaps back at her. Both adults shoot to their feet teeth bared in anger. A hint of metal could be scene in the overhanging light as Qrow started pulling out his sword while Glynda shrouded in purple aura prepared her stance. Before Tai could cut in and stop the impending war a calm voice broke through the violence.

"Alright that's enough. This isn't really the time for us to be arguing amongst ourselves. Obviously there any many important matters to be discussed however we won't be able to address any of it unless done so in a calm and peaceful manner." Both adults looked back at their colleague standing down at his command. Ozpin held his cane as he rose from his chair and walked around the round perimeter. Ozpin walked to the entrance where Tai was stationed since entering the building. Giving a ginger sweet smile Ozpin stuck his hand out for the general to shake. "Good of you to come General, I hope the trip here was peaceful, unlike here." Ozpin coolly directed that last remark at the still fuming councilmen.

Tai simply sighed and returned the older man's handshake. "Yeah it was good Oz, ahem so what exactly is going on here?" The two men made their way to the round table all four members resuming their seats. Tai looked amongst his friends and coworkers for an answer to get the meeting started. Qrow unsurprisingly had his flask out gulping down a harder swig of whiskey. Glynda was now adjusting her glasses and Ozpin poured himself a cup of straight black coffee. Qrow was the first to speak letting out an unflattering belch and resting his faded red eyes on the general. "Well you sure took your sweet time getting here. Had you been here sooner you'd have heard about some intel. I've gathered information about a spy hiding out in the upper class." Glynda let out a frustrated growl, 'For the last time Qrow you're instinct feeling is not enough evidence to go on. You need something more sufficient and tangible to prove your claim! Otherwise we're mindlessly pointing fingers at anyone in the upper class. We don't have the time or manpower to go investigating on empty threats that may not even be there." Oh Oum not this again, they just regained control Tai could not afford for their clashing to get this meeting off track.

"Alright, alright I get it! Look I'm sorry I'm late, but in case any of you've forgotten I'm the only one here who still has to parent a teenager." Tai scrubbed his face and let out a breath, he then turned to his oldest friend and biggest pain in the neck. "Now I think I see what's going on here. Qrow why don't you explain exactly what or who this spy is?" Tai gestured to the drunken soldier. "Finally someone with a brain listens." If looks could kill Glynda's glare would have sent Qrow straight to his coffin. "Now as for this threat, when I was out in No-Man's-Land you know the large expanse between Vale and Mistral. Well when I was out patrolling with my platoon we overheard what seemed like a meeting. My scouts didn't catch much but what they did gather was an outside group seeking to control the upper class. Riches, politics, power the whole shebang" Qrow finished his report with another swig from his flask. "Heh, now I know this wouldn't be the first time we heard this we get about a dozen of these 'plans' every year. But what made me take this seriously is that they mentioned Amber and described her death in tandem with the injuries she sustained."

Everyone at the table was silent for a moment staring forlornly at the fifth empty seat. They'd have to fill that chair and soon. Qrow shot Glynda a patronizing look. "And yes Glynda before you go at it again i am aware we can't expend too many resources scouring these spies out. Or need I remind you, I'm the one who regularly sees that our brave men and women devoured by the grimm every day. It's a lot different out in the wild then just taking trainees outside the border." Qrow certainly had seen things that having traveled outside the Kingdoms but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of the situation happening just outside the border.

Glynda rising to the challenge leaned across the table and whispered, "I have never forgotten for a moment what it's like on the battlefield Qrow. So don't treat me like one of your little rookies." Tai quickly clapped both adults into attention.

"Alright thank you Qrow. Everyone just chill out, we're all a little tense but we're the leaders here, the kingdom of Vale is depending on us to make sure everything runs smoothly. And keeping with that I have a little announcement, I found someone to temporarily take Amber's place until we can properly set up an election. Everyone I want you to welcome-"

Tai was cut off by a large bang. The twin brass doors crashed open and resonated with a large thud, walking through the entrance the click clack of stiletto heels could be heard. Emerging from the open doorway stood a tall woman, long sapphire hair spilled over her shoulder and back like a shining waterfall. She wore long white gloves, a long black dress with a long slit up the left side. She wore a large blue green and purple coat with a white fur trim resembling a peacock. She stood several feet in front of the table as if she wore showing off for a runway rather than an important political meeting.

"Hello Taiyang darling, so sorry I'm late traffic was atrocious." Aya Li walked further down planting a friendly kiss on the general's cheek before taking her seat to his left and Glynda's right. Tai nervously coughed into his fist attempting to break the building tension in the atmosphere.

"Ahem so as I was saying this here is Ms. Aya Li and she will be taking Amber's place as head of Border Control and Security. After the wedding is settled we'll hold a proper election." Tai's plan was met with unnerving silence. Chalk this up to being one of his worse meetings. The other three councilmen sat with stupefied expressions. The three Huntsmen all stared at each other with unblinking eyes before boring their gazes at Tai in the loudest expression of, "Are you freaking kidding Tai?"

Ozpin who'd been usually quiet until this moment was the first to speak. "Tai not that I've ever questioned your judgment but do you really believe hiring you soon-to-be son-in-law's mother is a wise choice?" Ozpin raised a brow posing his question. Qrow barked out his laughter, the contents of his flask sloshing from side to side as his hand shook from trying to suppress his outburst.

Aya's steel blue eyes locked in on Qrow in obvious agitation. Had it been anyone else they would've crumbled under her glare, but Qrow was hardly afraid of a pompous woman such as this one. "Oh man Tai you got suckered into this one. What she threaten to call off the wedding? You better be careful Tai, this is starting to look like a dynasty to me." Qrow sneered at Aya taking an obnoxiously loud gulp of whiskey.

"As much as I hate agreeing with Qrow I have to say in this case I do. Tai what makes Ms. Li qualified to handle the rigorous strong front of our border? She hardly looks the part of a commanding officer. Amber was young but she at least had several years of being a huntress under her belt." Glynda adjusted as her glasses as she put her hands back on the table. It certainly pained her to agree with Qrow but underneath the drunken exterior was a man with many ideas that most people wouldn't expect.

"Well not that it's likely going to make any difference in your eyes." Aya suddenly interrupted. "You see I may not be an active Huntress but I have several political science degrees, I served as mayor in Patch and under my administration the town flourished. However if it's protection you're worried about I have a business associate that would be more than happy to help." Pulling out her fan black fan with decorative white and blue flowers Aya's bangs moved from the gentle wind she created. Aya turned her head and called out into the open corridor, "Isn't that right Cinder?"

For the third time during this bizarre meeting the doors clacked open again, a series of footsteps could be heard and a small group of three new individuals entered the room. At the head was a beautiful young woman with ash black hair, burning gold eyes and smile that could cut glass. Her heels, black as her hair, clinked against the marble floor her short red dress swaying in the air, her two subordinates flanked behind her, two kids holding two large cases. The woman Aya called Cinder bowed gracefully before the council her gaze focused and steady. "Dear council it is such an honor to be in your presence today. My name is Cinder Fall, my partner Ms. Li has kindly introduced me now allow me to explain how I can be of help." With a snap her two helpers placed the cases on the table and slowly opened them revealing advanced sleek weapons.

Pulling out a pair of black elegant dual cross blades Cinder performed various masterful techniques then places them on the table to be passed around and examined. "As you can see I run a successful business supplying only the best weaponry to our brave and dutiful huntsmen who protect our borders. Many of our weapons can be fashioned into more than one, for example the swords you currently hold they can also be joined together and be used as a bow." Ozpin who currently held the swords hooked the two spiked ends and with a crinkle and a snap the swords were now a battle ready bow. "I must say these weapons don't feel like any other our warriors have used before." Ozpin said running a finger down the spine. "It feels light but weighted at the ends. And the grip, good firm but strange. What materials do you use to make your weapons exactly?" Ozpin questioned.

Cinder and Aya shared a smile as if they were in on a secret they knew. Turning to face the older man Cinder began to explain, "Well you see councilmen the bow you're currently holding is made from specially mined steel coated over with reinforced bullet proof glass."

Qrow who was mindlessly flipping a shorthand knife suddenly stopped sat up straight in his chair and glowered at Cinder under his bangs. "Why would you make weapons with glass in them? Wouldn't they be subject to breaking more making Huntsmen more vulnerable to an attack" He questioned pointing the offending weapon at her. Qrow wasn't fully understanding the logic behind it as most custom made their weapons by themselves. Each one was uniquely designed to fit their style even to aide their semblance in compact.

Aya having sat in silence long enough stood up and joined Cinder at the front of the table, "We're glad you asked that questioned, Qrow. You see when we were discussing making these weapons together we found glass to be a common material that's light in weight. Our factories carefully reinforce the glass so it's bulletproof and durable during battle and mixed with the metal the glass is maintained. The weapons and sleek and designed to be transparent so a soldier can see an incoming sneak attack and prepare a counter strike. The weapons also mix well with dust for more versatile purposes." The two women standing there felt more like saleswomen on a business venture than allies.

Tai held the glass brass knuckles in his hand pounding it into his fist and the table. He was surprised by the durability and feel it was leaving a dent in the wood and a sting in his palm. Effective. "All right we have these weapons, now why exactly are you showing them to us?" He asked.

Cinder spoke up her tone sweeter than sugar, "Well great general, aside from generously supplying your forces with the latest in grimm killing weaponry allying yourself with my company will strengthen your economy. A stronger economy means more money to distribute, that means money to spend on Huntsmen academies, and construction on the border wall, and high salaries for the huntsmen who will use these weapons and patrol the wall thus you will get more soldiers in your army. I see no fault in this arrangement and it shall only last as long as Ms. Li is in charge of the border. Times are tough these days. Grimm attacks grow stronger and people are looking for protection a beacon of hope so to speak. Why not supply the masses with it then?" Cinder then opened up another smaller briefcase with various documents. "As a show of goodwill I'm prepared to deploy hundreds of my strongest soldiers for your army to train and teach your future Huntsmen as well as teach them how to use the weapons. These documents here are to show step by step instructions how to build and use these weapons so your men know what they are doing."

The papers were distributed around the table, Glynda and Qrow showing looks of disdain and mistrust. Ozpin and Tai looked up at each other than at Cinder and Aya. Coming to a silent conclusion Tai replied, "Well start off on a test run; I want to make sure this is legit before I commit to something like this. Heh this maybe something Ruby likes on her middle of the night adventures." Tai murmured that last part to himself.

Middle of the night you say?" Aya repeated, almost as if she's trying to sink in the information in. She didn't let Tai know she did manage to catch on to what he said about his younger daughter.

"To go off training like she always does." Tai explains offhandedly. "She's been doing this since she was young though . . . anyway Qrow we got sidetracked from your theory of there being a spy…" Tai started off again as he tried to put together what he was trying to say.

"Yes . . . perhaps a more critical matter should be discussed. Like your trained huntsman and huntress that you're overseeing General Taiyang." Aya lays down her fan as fixes her hair, not even bothering to look at everyone else in the room. "Well the incompetence of the soldiers can clearly be seen there. But with Cinder's generous help perhaps we can whip up the next generation of heroes into shape and catch this fiend that threatens our peace." Aya said with the friendliness of a shark.

Qrow gripped his flask tightly and would have bit out a retort had Tai not shot him a look with clear instruction. Stand down. This meeting was chaotic enough as is and Tai was not prepared to deal with Qrow fighting amongst a new member.

"If the grimm are getting stronger and increasing in population . . . shouldn't they have the capability to fight them. That would mean the important people like my family; your family . . . would all be in grave danger. That includes our children." Aya finished almost tearfully, cleverly stealing the conversation away in her favor.

"I assure you . . . our huntsmen and huntresses are receiving the finest training under our watch." Ozpin adds picking up his cane. "Then I presume Aya you think that my decades of teaching is an entire waste."

"All I'm saying is I believe we should expand our resources should we continue to live as we do. I would like to see the wedding of my beloved son go off without a hitch. Well then I guess we have no more to discuss. What do you think General Taiyang?" Aya address, "After all I assume you rather attend to your daughter than be here."

"I suppose we can talk more on this at the next meeting." Taiyang thinks about it for a moment as he rubs his chin. "All right meeting adjured." With relieved sighs heard about Tai quietly grabs Qrow by the shoulder and whispers in his ear. "We'll talk more on this matter in private later." With that Tai pats his friend on the shoulder and makes his way out of the building.

Cinder gathers her belongings being the last to leave with Emerald and Mercury following behind her. As they walked slowly into the hallways of the government building it was easier to access than she thought it would be. Being on the Council of Vale was very important to success of their plans.

"So is the plan set into motion?" Emerald quietly asked Cinder giving her a rather shy smile, something Cinder certainly failed to notice. Not that she was paying much attention to her anyway.

"Everything will happen in due time, Emerald." Cinder assures her as she looks back at both of them. Her scroll began to ring, Cinder checks for new messages. She receives a message that read 'Spy on the General's daughter, we need to know where she sneaks out to a night.' Cinder wasn't going to complain of course, if this is what her associate wanted, that's what she was going to do. As long as she got what she was promised, it didn't matter to her.

"First off we have to pay a visit to the General's daughter." Cinder says off a sly smirk, walking further into the shadows the smell of smoke and ash could be detected faintly in the air as the three silhouettes disappeared.

* * *

Ren and Nora were out of breath racing back into their home before Jaune. They both knew if Jaune caught them spying on him and Ruby they'd die tonight. However the prospect of an untimely death did nothing to quell Nora's her joy. Jaune had finally found another girl to care for! Even if he won't admit it Nora knows it will only be a matter of time before their love ignites. Jaune sneaks out in the middle of the night to meet a pretty mysterious girl when just last week the thought of Jaune doing that would've been a miracle. No this was a miracle, Jaune was happier he was finally returning to his old self. He wouldn't just do this with anyone this Ruby girl had to be special to him. Nora started thinking up plans to bring the two together. She had to be discreet though. Ren made her promise she wouldn't meddle, but a little nudge here and there wasn't meddling.

Pulling out of reverie Nora looked out the window when she heard labored breathing and pounding footsteps. It was Jaune! Turning on her heel Nora all but shouted at her partner in crime. "Quickly Ren, we need to act like we haven't seen anything." Nora gleefully bounced onto the couch turning on the old television nothing but static came onto the screen. Being from the lower class, they had to use old stuff the upper class threw away. They also didn't get the best service because they didn't have much money. It was something they all had adjusted too.

"No problem. That's what I've been doing this whole time." Ren sighs aloud walking to the kitchen, pulling out an apple from the fruit basket and a bottle of water from the fridge he gingerly made his way back to the couch.

It was around twenty minutes later that Jaune came back, quietly he opened the door and tried to sneak back in he wasn't sure if Nora and Ren had turned in for the night he didn't want to be rude and wake them up. He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, removed his boots and made his way to the living room. Turning his head left he looked inside the room to see his two friends still up. Huh they must have decided to wait up for him, how sweet. Still catching his breath from the run back here Jaune placed his armor and sword against the wall and flopped uncharacteristically.

To his right Nora was all but vibrating making him bounce slightly in place on the cushion."Soooooooo Jaune, how was your walk?" Nora asked eagerly with the same enthusiasm as sneaking into the upper class, hmm strange. However as much as Jaune loved his friends this was private and he didn't want to indulge them in his little secret...friendship. Despite not getting an immediate reaction Nora couldn't help but notice the smile that was on forming on Jaune's face so she knew it had to have gone well between them.

"Huh oh well it was, uh it was fine. You know just a boring old walk through the woods. Deep dark woods, alone at night. Heh heh." Jaune nervously babbled. He cleared his throat with a cough and crossed his left ankle on his right knee. Thoughts of Ruby flooded his mind and Jaune just felt, better. He hasn't met anyone quite like her. Charming and sweet but just as awkward as him he couldn't wait to see her again. Jaune was suddenly jarred out of his musings by Nora's continued chatter.

"Oh are you sure? Nothing exciting happened at alllll? On such a beautiful night?" Nora prodded again. Ren had half a mind to call Nora off her interrogation but she wasn't likely to listen to him.

Jaune sitting up cast his sister figure a questioning look. Why was Nora so interested in his little late night walk? As far as she knows he was alone. "Yeah pretty uneventful, just need to clear my head in the air is all." He replied raising a brow. "It's a nice night no clouds, a light breeze, just being out in nature under the light of the full moon." Jaune mused to himself.

"I know, so bright and lovely. Just like her silver eyes." Nora blurted out without thinking, before she realized what she just said and covered her mouth.

Jaune's eyes widened and he vaulted off the couch facing a guilty looking Nora and surprised Ren. "WHAT?!" Jaune screamed. He clutched his fists in anger but had enough sense to control his emotions. Barely.

"Nice job, Nora. Couldn't even last a minute." Ren scolds Nora using his spare hand to face palm.

"Both of you were spying on us? What did you guys hear?" Jaune angrily asks his invasive friends not sure what to make of the whole thing. He was angry and embarrassed that they spied on them. That was a personal moment where he all but acted like a fool in front of his new friend and they violated it.

"Well Nora wanted to spy on you . . . she dragged me along. I really didn't want to come." Ren defended himself shooting Nora a 'fix this' look. Nora looked desperately back at Ren who merely sighed at the mess she caused and tried calming Jaune down with the truth. "And to answer your other question we know her name is Ruby and she's obviously from the upper class. Anything else, I can't vouch for both of us but I know nothing more than that." Ren finished taking another bite from his apple. Jaune still looked steamed.

"She's really pretty Jaune, are you going to see her again?" Nora was on her knees on the couch looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"That's none of your business. And besides we're friends, NOTHING more. Understand." Jaune firmly told Nora, who was never going to give up on what she presumed to be a relationship. It didn't seem to matter how many times he told her that they were just friends? Nothing really seemed to get the message across to her.

"Surrrrrrrrrrrre she is Jaune. You love her and you know it." Nora giggles hugging the couch pillow in delight. "You can bring her over to meet us. That is if you plan on seeing her again. I can even whip us up some lunch. OOOOh maybe we can even make cake, even rich girls have to like sweets." Nora started making plans as she became lost in her own thoughts, remaining oblivious to Jaune's anger. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Ren.

"Just be careful." Ren gently said showing his concern for Jaune. He was like a brother to him. It was hard for Jaune when Pyrrha died and he didn't want his friend to go through that same pain a second time. Even worse is the fact Jaune could be killed this time due to the laws. That's why he kept warning him because just saying it made the whole thing a bit better emotionally. If it meant nagging him and getting Jaune angry.

Jaune huffed and crossed his arms defensively turning his head away. "You don't need to keep warning me, Ren. Look I know the risks and maybe to you it doesn't seem worth it but, but this is something I want to do. Let me worry about the consequences alright? I don't want to argue about this right now." Jaune just sighs, he couldn't change the past. There was nothing more he could do and he wanted to end the day already. "It's late. I'm just going to go to bed. Good night." With that he went upstairs to his room in the attic of the house. Grabbing the first clean shirt and sweatpants he shrugged off his day clothes, throwing them into his hamper then put his armor and sword at the bottom of his closet. Flopping into bed, Jaune pulled over the sheets staring up at the ceiling for a long time. Inspiration suddenly struck Jaune like lightning. Reaching into his bedside drawer he pulled out a pad and paper and started composing a very important letter. He'll have to get it out early tomorrow morning though. Finishing his task he lay down again and closed his eyes. He dreamed of silver eyes under a wolf mask, music played as he spun around a forest with her in his arms and smiles exchanged. A contented smile drifted onto his face as he slept.

* * *

Ruby was in the garden sitting on a bench, watching the gardener water the flowers and other plant life. Blake was doing a perimeter check and would be back in a minute, she hardly left Ruby alone ever since she snuck out. It will be harder to do it again when it's time for her to see Jaune again. Ruby looked up when she felt a presence nearby. Three individuals stood in front of her, Aya's business partner Cinder Fall followed by her two bodyguards.

"Hello Cinder . . ." Ruby greeted uneasily. She wasn't particularly fond of the councilwoman; something about the older woman just rubbed her the wrong way. Besides her reputation made Ruby want to have no association with her. Her company has garnered even more controversy than the Schnee Dust Company if that's even possible. Several of her factories have suffered from labor strikes against both Humans and Faunus, officers that opposed her business practices ended up getting killed in "accidents" and the weapons they've made have been known to malfunction. "What brings you out here? Surely you have more important things to do than talk with little old me." Ruby mocked with an angry glare.

"On the contrary Miss Rose, I wanted to see how the new bride of my esteemed sponsor was doing on this fine day." Cinder said her tone sweeter than the flowers in the garden. Emerald and Mercury backed up several paces surveying the area and giving off the air of privacy for the two dark haired women to talk. Cinder smoother her black pants as she sat down on the stone cold bench next to the young girl. Ruby scooted a little to the side to put some distance between them. If Cinder noticed she didn't comment instead she placed her perfectly manicured hand on the aging stone and looked out at the garden. "You know I'm almost jealous of you. You have the world at your fingertips people who adore you, the best huntress training anywhere and a soon-to-loving husband. Yet it doesn't seem to be enough. What could possibly make a girl who has virtually everything want to run away?" Cinder inquired stabbing more guilt into Ruby, she still felt awful from Blake's rant earlier.

Ruby shifted in place trying to relieve her growing tension. She wasn't about to spill her feelings and reasons to this woman, she didn't know her and she was aligned with Aya. No doubt the crabby stuffed feather case was having Cinder see what Ruby was up to. Paranoid much. Probably thinks I'm trying to back out of this marriage, Ruby thought e wishes she could but so she could be her own person not to be with someone else.

Ruby sat in prolonged silence ignoring Cinder's questions. She didn't see the slip of agitation in Cinder's mask but it was gone as quick as it came. In the distance Cinder could see a young girl coming their way, no doubt the Faunus guardian that trailed Ruby more like a pet than a friend. Smoothing down her blood red coat Cinder stood up her shiny black boots making indents in the old stone path. "Well I suppose it's time for me to get going. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance I look forward with meeting you in the future." Bowing politely Cinder didn't wait for Ruby to return the gesture and walked away with her subordinates in tow.

Ruby watched them walk away. Quickly looking around to make sure she was alone for the moment Ruby out the letter she got from Jaune. Rohan slipped it into her room earlier that morning. She recounted how their meeting was in the forest last night. Ruby was so nervous but excited, Jaune had treated her like a normal person, not a glamorized celebrity or a delicate princess. It was usually only on the battlefield Ruby could be spoken to like anyone else. A battle-hardened soldier doing their job like everyone else. But soon even that luxury will be taken away if Aya has her way. The more Ruby thought about the impending wedding and the changes happening around her the more upset she got. Yet this little secret she had with Jaune, their secret friendship where class didn't matter, where the lines get blurred they can relax and talk was a precious light that carried her through her uncertainty. What Cinder said started to affect her though? She was a girl with virtually everything, what problems could she possibly have? Stuck in a loveless marriage where every decision will be made by everyone instead of herself. Her freedom, her happiness gone with a simple "I do." Ruby suddenly stood up and met up with Blake who was returning from her rounds.

"Miss Rose is everything alright?" Blake asked her charge. Ruby had that look in her eye, that look that meant she was about to do something crazy. Ruby merely waved off her friend's concern.

"I am fine. Hey uh Blake I'm kind of tired now. I think I'm going to go rest up in my room. You're free for the rest of the day." "Miss Ruby." Blake called making Ruby stop in her tracks. She turned around facing her protector giving Blake her full attention. Blake's cat ears drooped down and defeated sigh escaping her lips. "If you're going to sneak out again later. Just let me know okay? I can cover for you; it's my job to make sure you're safe so if you need to leave for a little while then let me help you." Blake pleaded, every word she spoke she took a step closer until she was inches from Ruby and lightly took her hands in her own. Ruby looked down her their joined hands and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Okay, I promise." Ruby smiled and gave Blake a quick hug. Leaving the garden and being deposited back to her room Ruby started to get ready.

She went into her closet as quickly changing out of the poofy suffocating dress Ruby was required to wear. "Stupid fluff and satin makes no gosh dang sense why I have to wear these all the time." Ruby muttered in slight agitation. Ruby pulled out and changed into her favorite huntress outfit. Being from a wealthy family she had hundreds of different options to wear to fight the grimm. Not that she cared at all about the fashion but she had to look her best while in the public eye. Suiting up in a black battle skirt, long sleeved black shirt and armor and her favorite boots. Lastly Ruby put on beloved red cloak pulling the hood overhead she prepared to jump out the window but stopped. She made a promise and intended on keeping it. Sending a quick scroll message.

 ** _"Going out to the forest won't be out too late, maybe hopefully. Promise to be safe –Ruby Rose."_**

Grabbing her weapon she went outside to her balcony then using her semblance flew into the nearest tree Ruby was nothing but a red blur in the fading sunlight. Rose petals fell from the sky in her wake. Little did she know Mercury was on the roof of the mansion watching her escape? He hastily followed the rose petals that were left behind as she speeded away hopping from tree trunk to branch. He couldn't lose sight of her, jumping down from the roof he went through a secret passage through the stone wall. Trailing behind on the ground Mercury hid behind a tree's following the girl to, wherever she was going. Finally she reached a clearing in the middle of the woods and stopped sitting on a fallen log. A moment later a young man came out from the thicket sporting well-made armor and a sword. "Huh looks like the girl's story was true that' she's just out training. Must be a local huntsman. Getting closer using the shadows he hid behind some bushes to listen in on their conversation.

"Hey Jaune, are you ready?" Ruby smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. Jaune pulled out his sword and sunk into a battle stance.

Mercury takes out his scroll to sending Cinder his message, 'The General's daughter is training at night like we were told at the meeting with what appears to be a fully trained huntsman. Should I stay and keep observing' Mercury presses the send button and waits for his bosses e two huntsmen start circling each other weapons out faces set in determination. Suddenly Mercury's scroll pinged in his hand.

Looking down he sees Cinder's orders. 'Leave them be for now. We will have to watch them longer until we get the information we need. Nodding his head Mercury sneakily slinks away and heads back to await further orders leaving the two huntsmen alone in the dark.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I reread the edited version almost twenty times to make sure nothing is repeated and they're no mistakes before I put this put this time. Even taking breathers before rereading it again to make sure there was no errors neither me nor my beta reader/editor missed. We're trying not to make these mistakes again.

I found it so cute that Jaune and Ruby dreamed about each other while they were sleeping. It shows subconsciously an attraction is there they just realize it yet.

I really hope you like this chapter...PLEASE READ/REVIEW! REALLY would love to know what you think!


	8. Clarity in Camaraderie

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to put up…my beta reader and co-author Ker Dunne for the story had been busy to take a look at it. I was so happy she finally got a chance to look at it so all you can FINALLY read this chapter. PLEASE READ/REVIEW I really would love to know what you think of it.

I tried not to make it a wall of text and separated everything the best we could with the paragraphs we have…so I hope everyone can read it okay. I don't want to make it difficult to read. Please read/review! I want to know what you think of this chapter. Especially on Jaune and Ruby's relationship. Yes, I know this chapter is really long but again so much detail to put in, plus after a month at least you have more to enjoy until chapter 9. Have fun reading it! Thanks again.

* * *

Ruby finally touched down at the secret spot they usually trained in. Pulling down her hood Ruby's silver eyes gazed around the dark open meadow with only the light of the shattered moon above to see by. Suddenly to her left Ruby heard shuffling and the bushes shaking. Falling into a stance she prepared to pull out her scythe when heard whistling.

Three short notes… one long low note, then two high notes. Their secret signal. Ruby stood up straight and giggled at her silliness, "Jaune, don't scare me like that. I thought you were a beowulf, I could've cut you up on accident." Shaking her head Ruby walked over to her friend who had just pulled himself out of the bushes and began picking out the sticks and leaves he snagged while creeping through the woods."

Jaune mentally cursed his luck, looking like a dirty forest dweller; he didn't want Ruby to think of him as a gross slob. Then he wondered why he cared when he felt her small hand rest on his arm. Her silver eyes were alight with amusement, her lips pressed into a straight line to hold back her snickers. He just looked so funny!

Reaching up she pulled out twigs and brushed off dirt ignoring his cute protests. It was then up close Ruby noticed that Jaune's armor was different from the last time she saw him. He had modified and reinforced his previous one, it made him look...stronger. She couldn't help but wonder why he suddenly changed his armor, would it be impolite to ask him? Not that the armor looked bad, quite the opposite he actually looked...really good.

The armor was pure white with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers and a single white shoulder pad lined with gold on his left. Additionally, he wore black gloves with gold-colored finger armor and what appeared to be a red sash around his waist. Hiking dark brown laced boots donned his feet making him look taller and a new brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist. Strapped to his left side was his trusty sword with an enlarged gold pommel the hilt also emblazoned in gold. Ruby stepped back a moment to further admire his physique, in his new armor the gold seemed to show off more.

Ruby quickly shook her head and was wondering why she was thinking such things? After all they were just friends and the armor was clearly made from good quality, something a huntsman from the upper class would wear. How did he afford it? "Nice armor." Ruby commented crossing her arms looking Jaune up and down.

"Oh thanks. I finally made enough money to upgrade my armor. It's been sitting on my to-do list for a while, I used up my savings for my weapon and had to do huntsman tasks. I even used the remains of gold my friend left behind when she died to upgrade it, even putting the emblem on my shield." Jaune explained to Ruby a slightly sad but nostalgic smile on his face like he was remembering better times. Pyrrha may not be around anymore but she will always be a part of him when he fights. It made him feel better knowing the woman he loved would always be by his side.

When Pyrrha died, he spent most of his savings to modify his weapon and armor, not wanting the beautiful material to go to waste. It was harder getting the money living in the poorer district, he had do side jobs to make up the money and pay for the full ensemble. He didn't want to rely on his parents who barely made enough to get by even with their farm, it's one of the reasons he moved out.

Jaune knowing Ruby to be the weapon loving geek she was decided to show off. With a smirk he looked at Ruby and said, "Check this out." Pulling Crocea Mors still in its sheath he pulled the secret mechanism to form a more powerful blade the edges extending lined with metal from Pyrrha's weapon, Milo and her shield, Akouo. The only memento left from her that was conserved from that fateful day. The white and gold sword glowed in the moonlight and Jaune swung the weapon with careful practice strikes mentally reciting Pyrrha's instructions.

Ruby was in astonishment over the modified weapon. With a muffled squeal she whisked herself over to the weapon her eyes bugging out, looking at the magnificent sword from every angle. She loved weapons, sometimes she felt they understood her better than people did. It was always better than meeting the rich, snobbish citizens in the upper class. At least weapons didn't judge her like normal people.

"This looks AMAZING!" Ruby blushed realizing she shouted. In an effort to contain herself she clutched one hand to her mouth, the other to her chest and tried to prevent herself from fainting.

Jaune grinned at his friend's enthusiasm. He never met a girl quite as jazzed up over warfare as Ruby. Some might think it odd but Jaune saw it as more of an eccentric hobby. Thinking to himself he could look cool Jaune stepped back and held out his mighty sword.

"Behold the Arc family heirloom at work." He announced gallantly. Twirling the blade over his wrist he made fancy swipes and strikes through the air looking for all the pinnacle of a fairy tale knight. However as per Jaune's luck he overestimated his control over his weapon and the sharp edges of the blade swiped at his calf drawing blood and cutting up his favorite jeans.

"OOOWWWWYEEEAAAHHHHH-mmmmmm." Jaune started to yell but clamped down his bottom lip cutting off his pain filled shout instead sucking in air hard. He stumbled back dropping his sword, triggering the mechanism reverting it back to its original form, hitting his back hard against a tree trunk and slunk down to the ground gripping his injured leg.

"Auugh, ow, oh wow that's smart." Jaune muttered under his breath shaking his leg as if that would rid him of his misery. A snort filled the air, looking up Jaune saw Ruby hunched over gripping her stomach silent laughter escaping her and tears of mirth sliding down her cheeks.

Ruby looked back at Jaune and in an effort to gain control tried to speak, "I- hehe-I'm so-orry Jaune. It's jus- you hm-hm. You just looked… *snort* phahahaha you looked so funny hopping like that. AHAHAHAHA!" Ruby finally collapsed in laughter letting herself fall by Jaune's side gripping his shoulder in support.

Had this been any other person Jaune probably would've been offended and started pouting. But this was Ruby, from what little he gleaned of her upper class life she didn't get to express herself so fully. Jaune remembered the sad, lonely girl in the silver wolf mask her silver eyes illuminating her tears.

If Jaune had to scratch up his leg and make a fool of himself a hundred times more then he would if only to see that carefree smile and hear her adorable laugh. Once finally gaining full control Ruby took a deep calming breath and gently moved his hands. "Here let me take a look. I'm no doctor but I've suffered my fair share of scrapes from a sharp blade."

Pulling out a kerchief Ruby gently dabbed the now crusted blood away from the scratches doing her best to be mindful and cause Jaune as little discomfort as she could. Jaune to his credit stayed still and mostly silent other than muttering the occasional "ow" and curse under his breathe much to Ruby's amusement.

"Hmm well based on my totally valid and professional opinion I deem this injury cleaned and thankfully not very deep. It'll sting but the skin will scab and pink over in a week as long as you leave it alone." Tearing off strips of the kerchief she gently wrapped it up and sat back admiring her handiwork. "There feel better?" Ruby asked sweetly.

Jaune tested his leg slowly moving it back and forth. It hurt much less, more of a dull pang than anything but he could move and probably walk. Like Ruby said the cut wasn't deep. Turning to her Jaune smiled gratefully, "Yeah actually I do, thanks doctor Ruby you saved my life!" Jaune did his best to show his "gratitude" by clasping one of her hands and shaking it vigorously.

"Ha ah you're welcome Jaune." Turning her torso to the discarded blade Ruby tentatively started to reach out for the sword. "Can I hold it?" she asked quietly her face begging like a puppy. How could Jaune resist?

"Sure. I don't see the harm in it." Jaune smiled and Ruby wasted no time snatching the weapon to inspect every inch.

"The craftsmanship, the design…it's so old fashioned. Yet so elegant." Ruby cooed.

He thought Ruby was adorable as she looked at his weapon in wonderment. As she held the handle, pointing the sword up to the sky she brought it down in one quick well controlled swipe. Better than his actually. It was so rare for Ruby to see a normal weapon; many of the weapons manufactured in the upper class were built with the intention of taking down as many grimm as possible in a short amount of time.

Despite her smaller size, Ruby was able to effortlessly lift the sword over her shoulder, but not before wiping the blood off on the ground, as Jaune looked on in admiration. Ruby was around half his size coming just roughly to his collarbone. The fact she could carry his large sword with all the additional medal left Jaune impressed. Pyrrha wasn't fascinated by weapons like Ruby; she was very different from her. Not that that was a bad thing as she was simply just her own person. To him that made her special.

Jaune suddenly flushed at the thoughts swirling through his mind. His cheeks were red, he could feel his heart racing, and his breath catch with thoughts of Ruby and he didn't understand why. They just met and became really good friends, he couldn't think of anything other than that with her. Jaune only talked to Ruby through letters prior to them meeting in person.

"Where did you get this?" Ruby asked with eagerness, using the edge of the blade and digging it into the ground she pulled herself to her feet, and stumbled, due to it being more massive and heavy than herself. While Ruby had no problem holding her scythe Crescent Rose when she fought she built it to be perfectly balanced to her physique. Crocea Mors would take some getting used to in her hands.

Once properly on her feet, Ruby helped Jaune back up and gingerly returned him his weapon. The fond smile Jaune had dimmed as he looked down at the sword now back in his possession. "It's been in my family for generations. It was my great-grandfather's during the war, then passed on to my grandfather, then my father and finally to me. Passed on to each Arc through the generations as a sacred weapon, or so I was told. I just modified it from a simple sword to a better more powerful one." Jaune closed his eyes in thought touching the handle of the sword before he pulled it out of its sheath. He glared at his reflection in the metal of the blade.

"That must be very valuable to you if it's been in your family for so long. Not many people appreciate the classics. Personally I think it's really cool." Ruby sweetly tells him her reflection joining him in the metal. Somehow seeing Ruby's face next to his made Jaune feel better. This startled him a bit but he didn't feel uncomfortable with it. He could feel his face getting heated and his heart picking up speed again.

Ruby made to move back and on pure reflex Jaune cuffed his hand in hers. He didn't want her to leave; it looked like she was about to. This surprised Ruby but she simply just smiled, they stayed like that for a while holding hands and enjoying the feeling of being in the other's company. It was a nice feeling, having a friend they could share such close contact with.

They ended up getting lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like a while but Ruby quickly turned her head away letting go of his hand. Her cheeks were redder than her namesake. It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable but it was more that Ruby felt confused. Jaune believed that he made a mistake holding her hand. He didn't understand why he longed to have it back in his hold.

For a minute, there was nothing but silence between them. Fed up with the tense atmosphere Ruby decided to talk, trying to break the awkwardness between them. "Anyway . . . we should be focusing on. . . training. . . so we fight the grimm, shouldn't we?" Ruby took a deep breath turning around to look at Jaune. He simply smiled back nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah sure thing." He didn't know why it bothered him or why deep down he was filled with sadness. They were good friends so why did he feel locked out? A pain was lingering inside as he put a hand to his chest. That feeling he had when he stared into those silver eyes of hers. Jaune only could feel helpless. He didn't have time to mull over his conflicted feelings before Ruby pulled him back to reality.

"Come on Jaune we can't just stand around here like a bunch of lazy bones. We're just asking for the grimm to come and eat us." Sinking down into a stance scythe at the ready Ruby was all business now.

"Yeah . . . sure thing . . ." Jaune hesitantly responded pulling Crocea Mors free of its confines. Ruby held Crescent Rose perfectly. Turning to share a grin with her friend she took off in a blur of red and rose petals. Jaune was caught off guard often forgetting huntsmen had a special power all their own to enhance their fighting.

In the distance Jaune could faintly hear Ruby shrieking with glee and jubilance as well as the growls of the most fearsome monsters that threaten mankind. And here was Jaune standing there like a frozen dunce. Shaking his head he ran up to give Ruby back up. That was until he stumbled onto the scene.

Ruby was a vision, a flurry of rose petals and silver bullets. Ruby danced through the sky using her speed to weave in and out in between the massive monsters cutting a beowulf open here, slashing an Ursa there, and decapitating a Boarbatusk then quickly moving to the next target.

Blood and smoking limbs rained down from the starry sky yet Ruby never looked more at home mowing down wave after wave of enemies. She was trying to focus on the grimm and brush off what she was feeling. Her heart was still pounding which had nothing to do with the adrenaline rush of fighting the grimm. So Ruby threw herself entirely into the fight her scythe an extension of her body.

Finally she stood atop of dissipating pile of grimm, giving Jaune the most innocent of smiles. "Hey Jaune, sorry I tried to leave some for you but you took too dang long. Oh well there's plenty of grimm here in the forest. Come on I'll even let you have first dibs on the next pack we come across." Ruby said this as if she was doing Jaune the greatest favor in the world. With a hop she was back on the ground marching into the night scythe compacted back at her hip and held on her hand for Jaune to take. "You coming or what slowpoke?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"You're... really into this huntress stuff huh?" Jaune was at a loss for words after seeing her display. Ruby walked on a head turning her head back slightly to answer.

"Well you could say it's in my blood. I come from a family of proud and strong huntsmen and huntresses. Even if the elites want to take that away from me I won't go down without a fight." Finally managing to look him directly she felt more at ease. She sighed in relief as it released the tension she was feeling.

"It must make you really proud. To be able to do things like this." Jaune told her, he never really saw that way as in the lower class it was to live or die. Fighting was a way of survival and they were told only the strongest could battle the grimm.

"I always feel more like myself in the battlefield. Not because I particularly enjoy killing, but because I can finally be free. I use my skills to my full potential and push myself past my normal limitations. The rules and traditions the upper class has tried to shackle me down with melt away when I have Crescent Rose in my hand and a target in sight." She held

"I wish I had that way of thinking. In the lower class those who fight were trained to live or die in the battles against the grimm. If we're weak, then we deserve to be slain by their hand." Jaune closed his eyes as he thought about Pyrrha. He was wondering how true that could possibly be. Pyrrha wasn't weak yet she was killed on what was believed to be a grimm. They were the ones that were powerless to stop it.

"But the best part is what it's all for. I'm actually making a difference out her Jaune, grimm attacks may be getting worse but any change is good change. The more grimm I take down the more people I save, the less lives are lost, the less bleed is shed. I love being a Huntress Jaune because it's who I truly am no matter what everyone else thinks." Ruby didn't know what overcame her to tell Jaune some pretty personal stuff but she didn't regret it. She patted the large handle of her scythe with a smile in a comforting manner.

"Is that how you really feel?" Jaune looked up at the clear night sky a cool breeze ruffling his clothes and pushing back his shaggy hair. He pondered Ruby's words, and another connection was made in his mind. Pyrrha was just like that, always looking out for the good of others. Protecting the innocent and training herself into the very best she could be. "I mean isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Ruby retorted. She closed her eyes memories of her mentors her mother and uncle instructing her in the ways of the hunt. Why they did what they did. Being a huntsman wasn't just a job any old person could take.

It would be so easy to see nothing but the bad in people, and let the grimm devour everything. Being a protector of the people was a choice; Ruby remembered being told, to throw oneself into the fray of death and hostility to fight for the survival of others. It's a sacrifice every huntsmen and huntress might have to make. For Ruby it struck close to home.

Her mother a wise and powerful huntress had to make that sacrifice. But instead of deterring Ruby it only invigorated her to do better than her mother, to be better than all those before her. Ruby had borrowed time before the upper class locked her away with a shiny ring and babies bouncing on her hips. She might as well make the world a little bit safer before starting that family.

With that in mind Ruby let a smile cross her face knowing that what she did was dangerous, but worth it in the end she saved lives.

"That's...really noble of you Ruby. I wish most had even half of your drive, then maybe the grimm wouldn't be such a problem." I wish I had your strength, then maybe I could've saved you Jaune thought to himself looking down at Pyrrha's tiara emblazoned at the bottom of his shield. "So what made you want a weapon like..well that?" Jaune pointed at her weapon as he looked on in amazement. His weapon was a traditional hand-me-down from the Arc Family.

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha however, did make their own weapons. But they had to gather parts from outside the border of the lower class. Usually the parts were scavenged from fallen huntsman and huntress that were killed. The lower class had to loot to receive things they needed to survive. That included pretty much everything but the clothes of corpses.

Due to the fact they didn't have the same protection border as the upper class the grimm would come and invade the villages. Just common grimm like Beowolves, Ursa and the occasional deathstalker. Ruby was lost in thought and didn't hear Jaune right away and was only jarred from her thoughts by stumbling in thin air. Even in just her normal Huntress boots Ruby was still a klutz. "Huh? Oh well my Uncle Qrow has been a pretty big help in my training. So when the time came to make my own weapon I thought 'hey what better way to show your appreciation than model your weapon after his?' Plus scythes are just so cool. Everyone in the upper class makes their own weapons. Do they do it in the lower class too?" Ruby questioned out of curiosity. A second later though Ruby started mentally berating believed it may have been a stupid question to ask. They didn't have the materials to make their weapons. Ruby thought she was being insensitive and wished she never asked in the first place.

Ruby closed her eyes and walked a little farther ahead, expecting Jaune to be offended by her rather ignorant question. Instead it was a gentle voice answering her, much closer than Ruby anticipated. "Yes, but we have to loot to get parts from outside the borders. It's much harder for us to really get much of anything . . ." Jaune answered, his mind drifted off a bit before he could finish what he was saying. He wasn't fully sure how to explain things to Ruby seeing as they had two totally different methods of weapon design. How to help her understand?

"Oh-oh oh ooohh-I am so sorry Jaune. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings . . ." Ruby quickly interrupted feeling guilty.

"Wha- why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." Jaune looked at her in surprise, he raised his eyebrows with a puzzled look on his face. Jaune looked at the nervous expression on her face. "No need to be worried. You're not hurting my feelings or anything like that. I know my place in life. I'm a lower class citizen and that's all I'll ever be . . ."

"I just thought what I said was insensitive because you're from the lower class." Ruby held her scythe over her shoulder her free hand hanging by her side like dead weight. She had the sudden urge to hold his hand again but couldn't bring herself too.

"No . . . it's just hard to explain how the lower class is to someone from the upper class is all . . ." Jaune answered, "We usually loot off of dead huntsman and huntress that haven't been found yet . . . take their weapons to get the materials needed. I know it makes us sound like thieves and it's pretty horrible but...when you got nothing then you can almost convince yourself what you're doing is okay." He was rather uncomfortable of his confession, like he was some sort of grave robber since those huntsman and huntress were usually dead a while after the grimm have moved on. He didn't think Ruby would be comfortable hearing this. It was even worse when Jaune suddenly remembered Ruby's mom was a dead huntress. What if he'd stole from her mother?!

"That's what you were afraid to tell me? Oh Jaune I'm not going to think any less of you because of that. All you're doing is trying to survive. I would do the same thing in your situation." Ruby giggles as she gave off one of her beautiful smiles as her silver-eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Ruby whacked him in the chest, playfully. "You had me thinking I was being jerk."

Hunched over trying to catch his breath, Jaune couldn't immediately respond. She had quite the arm there. "Well, I should have been more up front I guess. So I'm sorry too." Jaune apologized; he gave a bashful smile back to his friend due to her teasing. This was something Jaune was more used to with Nora and Ren but with Ruby it seemed natural for some reason. The more he seemed to get to know her, the more he like being around this adorable girl from the upper class. Curious Jaune asked a question of his own. "By the way, how were you able to tell . . . I was holding stuff back?"

"I am not holding anything back?" Jaune denies as he crosses his arms, shouting back at her. Perhaps it was the fact that he stopped believing he could be a great huntsman since Pyrrha's death. He really didn't seem to notice that Ruby was trying to encourage him, even if it was playfully.

"Your facial expressions say it all." Ruby winked at him and Jaune could his feel face go red. He felt embarrassed of the whole blunder that happened between the both them. Ruby gently punched Jaune's arm playfully causing him to lose his train of thought and rub his arm. Her punch was stronger than perceived he noted for the second time within ten minutes.

"I would love to see how you fight the grimm. It would be so awesome to see how you use that sword of yours." Ruby was now forced to skip to keep up with Jaune's longer strides.

Chucking to himself Jaune gazed down at Ruby's excitable form. "All right, you want to see a good fight. I'll show you." Jaune smiled as he stretched out his arm and placed it in a circular motion. He was worried about how he would do at his swordplay, he really hasn't really been fighting the grimm recently tonight included. Jaune didn't want to embellish on some things, he was being truthful. It's been hard for him to get back into fighting again. But he knew he had to press forward he agreed to come out and do this with Ruby after all.

Crouching in front of some nearby bushes, Jaune and Ruby surveyed the new pack. Both of them could see the beowulfs in the distance. Jaune took a deep breath mustering up all his courage and past experiences as he walked to confront the weak, creatures of grimm. He wasn't that scared of fighting them, not anymore Pyrrha made sure of that, it more due to the pressure of Ruby watching him fighting the beasts. She was from the upper class and a prodigy huntress at that, Jaune felt like he has to prove to Ruby he can do this or say goodbye to his new friend.

Jaune raised his sword up high over his head and charged at the nearest monster. He quickly beheaded one of the beowulfs and slashed another across the chest spraying blood and grimm guts everywhere. He quickly rolled to the ground just narrowly avoiding the third one and he cut off its limbs. The fourth managed to hit him but a flash of white deflected the beast, leaving him unharmed. He's aura protected him as it formed like a barrier and it sent the beowulf back. Raising his sword Jaune then quickly delivered the finishing blow and watched it vanish in a plume of smoke.

He knew Ruby was watching him and already made a few mistakes that she would notice. Somewhere in the back of Jaune's mind he knew he was being reckless and maybe a tad careless. Ruby is a girl that has had the proper training for killing grimm, he just wanted to be a capable companion for someone like her to fight beside. Someone like her could certainly leave if she wasn't impressed by his fighting capabilities and this was something Jaune didn't want to happen. Jaune liked that sparkling look in her eyes when she talked about her passions, how her voice would get higher and she'd talk faster when she was flustered, and her blinding smile. Perhaps he wished that Ruby had that same look when she watched him fight.

Looking back Jaune could see those beautiful silver eyes glaring back at him in observation but it only motivated him. He jumped back into the fray slashing, stabbing, kicking and killing whatever monster was in sight. He distantly wondered if Ruby liked what she saw. Looking around at the carnage that lay at his feet. Jaune was a little worse for wear and probably took more hits than he should've but he took on this small pack all by himself. That had to impress Ruby! As he rested his blade on his shoulder Jaune looked in her direction.

Ruby watched Jaune as he slayed three beowolves, then attack one more coming up on the left but he didn't anticipate the one coming up behind. Ruby could see missed strikes and opportunities but when Jaune made his mark he quickly tore them apart from limb to limb and cutting off their heads. She wanted to see how the lower class was trained first hand. Ruby was impressed of course considering Jaune had no real training. She smiled feeling proud of her friend. This only made her more excited to train as she clapped her hands in excitement and walked back over to him.

"You're skills are rusty and you have tunnel vision not looking all around to see enemies coming in from all sides. Are you losing your touch?" Ruby teased playfully and for the third time that night punches his shoulder. Jaune was already bent down panting, putting his hands to his knees from exhaustion thus giving Ruby perfect access to punching him. He didn't want to appear too weak but it was hopeless, after all he wasn't up to his usual skills because he stopped training after Pyrrha's death.

It was nice getting back into the action but he didn't realize the toll it could have on him. "Well . . . I . . . haven't done this . . . in . . . a while . . ." Jaune breathlessly tells Ruby slowly standing up and held his chest and took deep breaths.

"Why don't I show you how it's done?" Ruby giggles as she quickly becomes a red blur leaving rose petals in the wind behind her. Due to all the commotion and so many slain grimm in the area a new albeit still small pack of beowulfs came running in from the south. Jaune saw at least five beowulfs were taken down at once with barely any effort. Pyrrha was the only person up until now that has managed to do things like that but due to her semblance . . . and what little he knew about it. Ruby could take out armies of grimm with ease.

Seeing her fight had his heart racing and just brought back the excitement. It was a feeling that he hadn't experienced since the accident months ago. Things have certainly changed ever since he met Ruby. After all, he had never thought any of those feelings would ever come back again.

Pyrrha began to enter his mind as saw red hair and green eyes quickly change to silver. Jaune quickly shook his head; no it was wrong of him to compare Ruby to Pyrrha. They were two completely different people. It was just the way she fought; she looked like she was having the time of her life on the battlefield.

Ruby made her way back in the blink of an eye. Even when she wasn't using her powers she still wasn't tired out. "So . . . what did you think of my fighting?" She continued to give a one of her sweet smiles. "Great warm-up wasn't it?" Ruby giggled as she covered a bit of her mouth with part of her fingers.

"You're not tired yet?" Jaune asked incredulously still exhausted. He quickly straightened up and he tried to act tougher. He didn't want to seem like a wimp that didn't want to fight any more for the rest of the night. "I mean . . . yeah, yeah you're right that was...was a great warm up . . . can't wait to actually get to the real fighting." Even Jaune couldn't convince himself by the end of his spiel.

"Are you sure you're okay Jaune?" Ruby asked him with a worried look on her face. She wasn't fooled by his façade and he didn't understand what he was trying to prove to begin with. "You don't have to pull this whole act with me. We're friends now Jaune. I am just happy to talk with you and fight a few grimm here and there." Ruby's smile was brighter than the moon shining down in all its shattered glory. Patting his head Ruby walked on ahead back towards the entrance where she came. Jaune finally caught his breath and stood up ramrod straight.

Jaune could feel his face burning like the sun. He was so lost for words. "Well, what are you an animal killer? On the battlefield, are you someone so heartless and cold you'd callously slaughter those who stood in the great Ruby Rose's way?" He quickly answered back; he couldn't help but tease his new friend.

Ruby simply grinned pointing her scythe at Jaune. "Just wait until you see how ruthless I can be. Maybe then you won't talk back." She answered back with cold smile, after a moment of silence they both started to laugh to the point they had to hold the other up. "Hey, I'm glad we're friends, Jaune."

"Me too." Jaune nodded his head in agreement.

After such a great night of training, they decided they better head home and call it a night. They will have to wait a few more days before they can see each other again. And for the both of them, it felt like waiting centuries. But their scrolls would beep and the letters came and the wait was worth it.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Things have changed between Jaune and Ruby as they got to know each other during the past month. At first they kept their meetings to twice a week so avoid people noticing their absences, but they soon decided to bump up their meetings to four times a week. It was much easier than having Rohan constantly bring letters back between the other and they missed seeing each other.

Blake certainly wasn't fond of that the fact her mistress was always going out all the time. The increased grimm activity only seemed to have gotten worse as time wore on, it made Blake nervous when Ruby went out alone and wouldn't bring her along as backup. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this a secret from Ruby's father. It scared her to think what her employer would do, if he found out his youngest daughter sneaked off into the night. And to meet with some solider that Ruby met at the ball! She knew the consequences, betraying either of her master's trusts by exposing Ruby's little "adventures" and keeping them from the general would land her in hot water and cost her Ruby's friendship. Blake was so used to being the eyes and ears for her master's daughters and keeping them safe. With Yang now shipped off overseas serving in the Military. Blake figured she'd dedicate all her time shadowing Ruby and fulfilling her sacred duty. But being the troublemaker, Ruby wanted to fight the grimm more and more alone. Well not completely alone, Ruby would tell her, she had that friend of hers to fight and spar with; it was little comfort to Blake not being able to witness it.

She had to protect her friend; it was Ruby's duty to carry on the Xiao Long-Rose legacy. Blake did respect that Ruby wanted her freedom, she tried to be accommodating letting them traverse outside the borders and let Ruby fight out her frustrations or listen to her rants. But the world was more dangerous and Blake feared the grimm could overpower Ruby. As strong as she was Ruby wasn't invincible, just like Summer.

Ruby and Kai were always the center of attention at every event with all the parades, parties and public appearances they had to make everywhere. Ruby had confided in Blake and told her that being outside the upper class was the only way she could feel free from what was expected of her. Blake did warn her over and over again that it wouldn't last forever as she noticed the sad expression on her friend's face. She just wanted what was best for Ruby and sometimes that called for tough love, society placed certain expectations on both of them, they had a role to fulfill whether they liked it or not.

Blake went into her room and like clockwork silently watched Ruby tie up her cape and pull up her red hood in the setting sunlight. She had folded up Crescent Rose and secured it to her lower back. It seemed to the new usual routine since Ruby started sneaking out. Ruby pointedly didn't say a word to Blake as she opened the door to be balcony preparing to leap off her railing. Unable to take her silence Blake spoke up, "Miss Ruby are you going out again tonight?May I offer my assistance and accompany you?" Blake made it a point to ask at least when Ruby prepared to leave. It was mostly out of concern for her friend's safety with the increasing grimm activity.

"No, I'll be okay. Come on Blake you know me have some faith." Ruby answered with the same response like always did when Blake asked her. It's not that she didn't want her to come but she was worried about her seeing Jaune. Their friendship was still a secret, no one could find out the truth. That's unless she could tell Blake but omitting the fact Jaune's from the lower class to protect him.

Blake took a few steps forward so she was directly behind Ruby, "This will be the fourth time this week . . . you can't keep doing this. It's getting more and more dangerous out there with the grimm and you can't use this as an escape forever. You'll only get hurt." Blake tells Ruby with more concern than anger in her voice. She just felt as if she had talk to Ruby about it. It was her job after all as her bodyguard. Blake placed, what she hoped was a comforting hand on her young mistress' shoulder and gently squeezed. She silently begged Ruby to climb back inside her room and stay in for tonight.

"No, I'll be okay. Come on Blake, you know me have some faith." Ruby answered with the same response like always did when Blake asked her. It's not that she didn't want her to come but she was worried about her seeing Jaune. Their friendship was still a secret, no one could find out the truth. That's unless she could tell Blake but omitting the fact Jaune's from the lower class to protect him. Blake took a few steps forward so she was directly behind Ruby, "This will be the fourth time this week . . . you can't keep doing this. It's getting more and more dangerous out there with the grimm and you can't use this as an escape forever. You'll only get hurt." Blake tells Ruby with more concern than anger in her voice. She just felt as if she had talk to Ruby about it. It was her job after all as her bodyguard. Blake placed, what she hoped was a comforting hand on her young mistress' shoulder and gently squeezed. She silently begged Ruby to climb back inside her room and stay in for tonight.

Ruby's red cape blew in the wind blowing rose petals into the sky the dying sunlight illuminating her and the forest ahead. Blake stood in doorway of the balcony a feeling of nostalgia washing over her. Ruby was so much like her mother it was uncanny and despite all her efforts Blake knew she had to let Ruby do this at least a little longer. Ruby was looking up at the slowly forming starry night sky a contemplative and frustrated look crossed her features. She turned around to glare at her friend for a moment then stopped herself. Guilt welled up inside Ruby and she turned her face away as she realized she was leaving Blake, friend and protector, alone again. She could see the sadness in Blake's amber eyes and a lone tear, trailing its way down her pale cheek.

She turned around and engulfed Blake in a gentle embrace and stroked her back to comfort her. Here was Ruby selfishly enjoying her time with Jaune that she didn't realize that she was ignoring one of her oldest friends. Blake always put on a tough act and told her "she was fine" and "don't worry about me"; since she was a bodyguard she always pulled up an act in front of everyone.

"You've been sneaking off more as of lately. I know this person you met is important and I understand being cooped up here is suffocating. But I just want to know you're safe I would never forgive myself if something happened and I wasn't there to stop it." Blake quietly confessed; losing Ruby would condemn Blake to a lonely existence one that she feared greatly. Not that she would admit this being prideful as a cat.

Ruby gently pulled back not moving fully out of Blake's embrace. She looked into the deeply worried eyes of the older girl in front of her. With a sigh she took Blake's right hind in hers and held it. "Alright. I guess I can tell you some things. But...you have to keep it a secret, Blake. Promise me you will this is really important to me." Ruby softly told her. Quickly taking a deep breath she thought over what information was important enough but didn't reveal too much. Ruby knew she had to give an explanation as to why she was going outside to the border so much.

"Yes, of course. You know you can tell me anything" Blake answered nodding her head.

"Okay." Ruby took a deep breath, "I met someone who lives outside the border. He's a huntsman in training like myself, we're becoming really good friends but the only time we can both hang out is at night since he's busy during the day." Ruby explained trying to give Blake an answer that would satisfy her.

Blake wondered to herself if this mysterious huntsman Ruby was talking about was the same soldier in General Taiyang's army. Perhaps he was stationed near the border, it only made sense, and most young soldiers in the army were also huntsmen in training. He was probably doing field work. Although connecting with this soldier again could cause problems since Ruby was engaged to be married. Of course this was only speculation, she didn't know if any of this was even true or not and she trusted what Ruby said. If they were just good friends then that was that.

Ruby then pulled back and hopped up on the stone railing. "Anyway, I have to go now . . . I've kind of kept him waiting long enough. I'll be back before dawn." Ruby turned her back to Blake crouching down preparing to jump to the closest tree. She turned back and within a serious tone said, "Remember Blake you promised not to say anything. I trust you to keep this a secret, especially from my dad."

Blake remained silent for a few minutes but eventually gave a small smile. She placed her right hand over her heart in a fist, "You have my world, Midds. Ruby. Just promise me you'll be careful." Ruby nodded and with that she ran off into the twilight Blake watched until she was nothing but a red blur in the distance. "I hope you know what you're doing ma'am." Blake murmured to herself. This was Ruby's life; she just hoped that she wasn't getting too attached to the life she was experiencing now.

Leaping from tree branch to tree branch Ruby was revealing in the early evening air. She needed to put distance between her and that...prison. Ruby touched down onto the ground and started sprinting eager to see Jaune again. In her mind she could just hear her overbearing governess berating her, "Don't run it's not ladylike." Shaking her head Ruby tried to rid her memories from earlier today.

* * *

The next day, Ruby sat slouched over listening to Miss Von Helen drawl over the proper technique of the fan. Guh what was even the point? It was a fan, stupid wooden and paper toy mindless girls used to flirt and look coy. Ruby huffed and struggled to keep her eyes open. I wonder what Jaune's doing right now, Ruby silently mused to herself. Probably something fun, like traversing the countryside. Being in the outdoors all the time what a life she wishes she could live. "MISS ROSE, IF YOU WOULD PLEASE!" A loud voice shouted startling Ruby right out of daydreaming and sending her crashing to the floor. The right side of her face was smushed into the floor her arms bent and being crushed under her weight while her legs stuck up funnily in the air.

Looking in the corner of her eye it took all of Blake's control not to crack up. Miss Von Helen however didn't appear to find the situation funny. Her heels clacked on the marble floor her petticoat brushing up against Ruby's face as she glared down at her student. "Miss Rose, this is very unbefitting. A proper lady of society doesn't slouch over or fall asleep during important events. How would your father react if he knew you were acting in such a manner?" The old hag asked with a sneer. Ruby finally sat up and made her way back into her chair saying nothing keeping her face perfectly blank.

Ruby thought of her father and known he would've laughed and thought this was all stupid. Taiyang was a lax man of the upper class. He himself hardly cared for the stupid customs but he couldn't single Ruby of these lessons otherwise other girls who felt the same who also try to wriggle out of this. Many upper class citizens feared it would be "the end to them all" if that happened. Yes a bunch of young rich kids deciding to take control of their lives, and make their own decisions how horrifying Ruby thought dryly.

A shrill bell suddenly chimed in the room alerting the end of today's lesson. Ruby stood up so fast her chair fell over but she paid it no mind.

"Wellitwagreatseeingyouagainma'amIgottagohaveanicedaybye!" Ruby hastily said her goodbye and with a clumsy curtsey she ran out the door. Blake was quick to follow after her mistress trailing Ruby behind. She was in such a rush to change and leave she didn't even notice Kai was already in her path or hears his warning 'to watch out'.

Before she knew it Ruby had collided right into him and they both went careening to floor lying in a very undignified pile. Kai's back was too the floor with Ruby lying on top of him. Their faces were only a few inches apart which were very awkward. Ruby quickly got up and moved to the side dusting herself and waving off Blake's concern. Ignoring the pain from the collusion, while the aura did protect them they still could feel the pain. With a groan Kai pulled himself to his feet and looked at Ruby with a pleasant smile.

"Ruby, I was looking for you." Kai acting as if they weren't in a compromising position.

"Looking for me? Why?" Ruby asked puzzled; perhaps it was a stupid response as Kai was her fiancé so of course he would look for her. After all he's been trying to talk to her about their wedding plans for the over the past month and she was constantly trying to avoid it. Kai was a nice, rich, young man that cared about her so she should be happy with this arrangement. But it's hard to remember that when she and Kai had about as much in common as fish in the desert.

"It's been a month since we got engaged and we still haven't discussed any wedding plans." Kai explained to Ruby smoothing some of his dark brown his behind his ear. A nervous tick he had, as well as fiddling with his ponytail. Ruby rocked back and forth on her heels feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. Kai made to gently clasp Ruby's hand but she pulled away at the last second.

"Wedding...plans?" Ruby repeated thoughts of it finally entering in her mind. Discussing wedding plans meant that all this was really happening. That she would no longer have what little freedom she had. This permanent life with Kai was actually going to happen.

"Yes, we have so much to discuss, after all this wedding will take place next year It'll be here before we know it. Our parents want this to go as smoothly as possible, so i was hoping maybe we could take a walk in the maze garden? I know how much you like that place, we can start by talking about the flowers we can have and maybe get some ideas from the beautiful garden?" Kai suggested to Ruby, he offered her his left arm to take an easy going smile gracing his face. He didn't even notice Ruby was suddenly distraught.

In less than a year both of them would say "I do" and the life she has known will be over. This was something Ruby was trying not to think about but she knew this couldn't be avoided forever but facing her reality was also just too much. Side stepping out of Kai's reach she stiffly held her hands behind her back and moved towards her room a nervous smile etched on her face.

"Yeah yeah um sure, perhaps uh...we could discuss it within the next few days then hehehe. . ." Ruby rambled on looking anywhere but at her intended husband as she tried to make best of the situation with her new friend.

All right then. Tomorrow we'll start." Kai's smile was as radiant as the sun, his sky blue eyes twinkling. It almost made Ruby feel bad for not wanting to spend time with him. Almost. Kai gently touched her shoulder and Ruby just replied with a nod.

"Okay, we'll discuss the wedding tomorrow." Ruby agreed watching Kai walk away she too decided to head off as well. She needed to change out of her ridiculous petticoats and the heels before she met up with Jaune. She had a bunch of built up nervous energy to burn off.

Back in the present Ruby found herself early at their usual meeting spot. It was now completely dark a familiar sight with the fallen log and bright fireflies flying through the air. The sound of forest animals and distant grimm growling contributed to the little nature song surrounding Ruby. Pulling out her scythe Ruby grinned. Now was the perfect time to get some individual practice in.

* * *

Jaune lay in a reclined chair on the porch of the small backyard outside his little house. Being from the lower class they didn't have large backyards, most of the houses were close together and Jaune could see some of his neighbors meandering about. It was a beautiful evening perfect for watching the sunset. Behind him to the left he heard the back door open and familiar giggling. He could feel the presence of a certain ginger standing over him.

"So are you going to see this Ruby girl again soon?" Nora questioned Jaune, who had several pieces of paper in his hand and a pen trying to write a letter to Ruby. The problem was he wasn't sure what to say and at this rate the letter would have to be sent out tomorrow. He was sure Rohan was getting tired of being their personal mailman. But there was no other way without anyone else knowing about their friendship.

Jaune was so hyper focused on his letter he didn't fully register Nora's question. "Huh what was that Nora, did you say something?" He asked distractedly.

With a slight umph, Nora folded her arms and repeated her question. "I said do you plan on seeing Ruby anytime soon? You could always invite her over. Unless you're embarrassed of her to see where we live? Come on Jaune we want to meet this girl already. Besides it's been a month, we'd like to be friends with her too." Nora pleaded moving in front of Jaune who still wasn't fully paying any attention to the conversation.

It's funny Nora suggested inviting Ruby over he's been trying to muster up the courage to do that for weeks. He figured it'd be easier to do it through a letter, that way if Ruby laughed it might hurt less. Why do you keep thinking stuff like that? You know she's not like that, Jaune mentally told himself. Finally looking up he saw Nora waiting, impatiently, for his response. "I doubt an upper class girl like her would want to be in the lower class . . . " Jaune said this with self-doubt in his voice. Though Ruby had never really talked about her upper class life, whenever he did ask she always seem to avoid the question. It was like she wanted to leave that part of her life in the upper class. He just assumed Ruby wouldn't want to even part of the lower class life because of her status.

Knowing all of this just made him want to know more about her. Why was she keeping her upper class life a secret? Was living in the upper class really so horrific that she couldn't speak of it? The only thing Jaune knew about her was that she was to be married to another upper class citizen and she enjoyed being a huntress. He had told her about his life in the lower class; well he had never mentioned Pyrrha by name. So he wasn't being completely honest to her either. So he decided to tonight they had to talk about it.

"NORA!" Ren called from inside the house, opening a window as smoke exited the kitchen. The cookies Nora left in the oven were clearly burnt to a crisp judging from the size of the smoke. Ren had told Nora to not cook alone because she always seemed to turn everything to ash. Not that she would listen to Ren if she was hungry.

"Opps sorry Ren I'll be right there to clean up!" She called apologetically, great the kitchen would smell like a forest fire and now Nora would have to scrap the oven, again, for the third time this week.

Nora looked back down at her old friend and couldn't help but tease him a little. "Soooooo I see you're trying to write a love letter to little miss gem am I right?" Nora leaned back against their wooden porch railing.

It's not that type of relationship, Nora." Jaune firmly told her for the billionth time. He was getting slightly annoyed with Nora's constant assumptions that he liked Ruby more than a friend. "I told you already we're just friends okay?" Jaune stressed that last part doing his best not to lose his temper. Nora was like one of Jaune's sisters. She cared and meant well but sometimes he wished she'd drop certain subjects. This was not one of them.

"Continue to deny it all you want Jaune I call'em like I see'em." Nora shook her head, not believing a word he was saying. In her eyes he just couldn't admit he loved Ruby. He went from her seeing her twice a week to four times a week, they were always writing letters to each other and a lot of his conversation seemed to revolve around Ruby lately. She knew there was something special to this girl. Jaune's continuous denial over these feelings he's suppressing must be because of Pyrrha.

"You're never going to give up on this . . . that something possible is going to happen between Ruby and me?" Jaune had to try and stop her belief that his relationship with Ruby would ever evolve. Not that he wanted it to; Jaune was very content where he and Ruby stood with each other. But Nora was very persistent and questioned him about nearly every detail about anything that happened between them when he comes home. Jaune gave her some information, such as their banter and training, but nothing ever too personal like Ruby's reasons for being a huntress or her mother.

Nora merely grinned and shook her head, crossing her ankles. "Jaune puuh-lease, you're acting practically the same way you did with Pyrrha. Spending excessive time with Ruby, writing her secret letters, talking about her when she's not even here. Why not just admit you at least like her a little? Ooo, how about you send her a rose? That is her last name right? I bet she'd love that." Nora was getting excited now she practically bouncing off the ground her eyes shimmering at the idea. "I think it's a good gesture of friendship." Nora suggested.

"Sending a rose is not a sign of friendship, Nora. And besides she's engaged remember or did that part slip from your brain from eating too many pancakes?" Jaune said with a humorous grin. Slight friendly digs were common in the JNPR household as Nora dubbed it. Their home was painted a nice blue with a yellow roof; it was Pyrrha's suggestion so that even if the weather was lousy they could still have a sunny home.

Jaune then stared down at his half written letter for Ruby thinking of home. Jaune gripped the pen tightly in his hand and started tapping it against his thigh. He didn't understand why but the thought of Ruby brought to him the same feeling of being at home. Ruby was just a friend just like Ren and Nora was but this was different. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed at Nora's suggestion. Jaune could admit, at least to himself, he cared about Ruby much faster than he thought.

Only a month had passed since they started secretly meeting but it felt longer. Still he felt slightly guilty getting so close to another girl. He knew that Pyrrha would want him to be happy and make new friends. Ruby brought a smile back to his face, which he never thought would happen again.

"Of course you can silly. You can say it's a joke like a pun. Unless you don't joke around with her? Don't tell them all you do is fight grimm all serious like. Come on Jaune the fastest way to a woman's heart is through her funny bone. Everyone knows that!" Nora informed Jaune dismissing the pancake comment. She knew she had to convince him to send the rose otherwise their relationship wouldn't go anywhere. "Both of you can get a laugh over it."

Jaune was silent for a moment staring at his half-finished letter. "Can you at least consider it?" Nora asked. Not putting that much thought into what she said because it was coming from her heart and she meant every word of it. She had said it again and again that all she wanted was for Jaune to be happy.

"Du-uh-ugh okay alright fine. I'll think about it." Jaune conceded looking back up at Nora; he knew what Nora was doing and that she only wanted the best for him. Jaune appreciated it really he did but a rebound was not what he needed. Besides he was still getting to know Ruby how could he even develop those kinds of feelings for s girl he hardly knew. Before either of them could say anything else the door slammed open and a disgruntled Ren came marching out giving Nora a pointed look.

Holding his frying pan Ren pointed it at Nora's chest. "Nora I told you to come in and clean up your mess. How am I supposed to make breakfast tomorrow if my beautiful kitchen is in such disarray?" Nora flushed but couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Ren's favorite room in the whole house was the kitchen. He'd probably spend his days slaving over a hot stove or boiling tea if her and Jaune didn't pull him outside once in a while.

Putting her hands up in surrender Nora defended herself, "Okay okay I'm sorry Renny. I said I was coming, don't worry I'll clean the stove and make sure your precious kitchen is in tip top shape." Nora then saluted Ren who looked up the darkening clouds as if asking them for help.

With a shrug of his shoulders he handed her a rag and said, 'I'll be nice and help you scrub. Be back in five minutes or else no pancakes with chocolate chips and whip cream tomorrow." With that threat hanging in the air Ren headed back inside his favorite apron swinging about his legs before disappearing back into the house.

I better go . . . please invite her over sometime." Nora begged one last time before she went back inside. Jaune knew their friendship could only grow stronger if they were both honest with each other. Things would change even more if he did invite Ruby to house.

It was big step to move from the confines from the forest. Sitting back Jaune looked up and realized the sun had set and it was now dark. Eyes widening to the size of saucers Jaune jolted out of his chair and screamed, "OH MY GOD I'M LATE!" Tripping over his feet and undoubtedly getting splinters caught in his face. Jaune had no time to worry about that, he's kept Ruby waiting long enough.

* * *

Shots rang out in the otherwise silent night. Bang, spring, bonk were the various noises Ruby's ammo made landing home in whatever target she saw fit. Running, jumping, and speeding about with her semblance. Ruby let herself get a little fancy trying to make one of her bullets go through two tree trunks cleanly. A move she hoped to perfect soon and use on actual grimm. She made some progress but could only do so on one tree first.

Due to making wedding plans she had to continuous prolong her visits with Jaune and by extension her huntress training. Ruby admitted to herself that she had greatly missed him. It's the first time since they started meeting each other in secret, that all they could do was write letters to each other. She deeply valued their friendship, much more than she realized because they were separated for so long. It wasn't just because Jaune was now the link to her freedom either.

Ruby had landed back on the ground catching her breath. She decided to wait by the statute letting her mind wander to Jaune. I wonder if he missed me too, Ruby thought. She had doubts, after all they only known each other for over a month and he had other friends besides her. It would be unfair for Ruby to expect Jaune to focus solely on her; he had his own life to live one separate from her. Ruby had attached herself to him for what she believed to be more selfish reasons, well at least at first. Ruby at first saw Jaune as a way to escape her upper class lifestyle. It's only as she got to know him more that he became a very close friend. It was different than her friendships with Weiss and Blake. But she wasn't sure why?

Ruby's silver eyes caught something in the distance. She smiled and she closed her eyes, she didn't have to see to know it was Jaune. She had come to recognize his aura signature. It was her mandatory for Huntsmen to learn to sense aura signatures to see who was close by, who was familiar and how strong one was or if someone was in need of help. Spending countless years at the border wall and the front line made Ruby's aura sense very acute. Jaune's was low, by upper class standards at least but to Ruby it was growing more and more with each training session they did. This was something she had also helped Jaune develop in the past three weeks since they started training. Ruby believed it was better for him be able to sense his enemies before they can attack first. It would only make him better as a huntsman and more in tune with his own power.

Jaune was sprinting through the trees being mindful of loose twigs and soft patches of dirt. He already made a fool of himself in front of Ruby he'd like to avoid that in the future. Plus he didn't want to ruin the healed up scratch Ruby patched up. So strong yet so kind it involuntarily made Jaune think of Pyrrha. Pyrrha was one of the best warriors that Jaune knew from the lower class. Ruby had been training since she was a child and each time they were together Jaune learned more and more than he ever thought. Ruby certainly believed that he was getting stronger especially since all he had known was self-taught training and the experience he had since he was younger.

Despite being a week apart, Jaune still had dreams about the beautiful silver-eyed girl. He could admit to himself the agony he felt when Ruby had to send letters that she had to cancel their plans the previous night. As her fiancé Kai wanted to discuss and prepare for their wedding. While he understood it was important for her to plan out her big day for some reason it bothered him. Jaune knew Ruby wasn't thrilled that she had to spend time with Kai. He tried to brush it off as just missing her company as they got pretty used to seeing each other often.

Finally Jaune broke through the trees and entered the familiar clearing. He wasn't so out of breath as he once was able to slow down to a slight job then a walk and stopping just a few feet away from Ruby. "Hi Jaune. It's been a while." Ruby greeted Jaune happily. It was so good to see Jaune again; it was similar to when she first met Jaune outside the mansion, only it wasn't awkward. She never had these feelings when she was around Kai Li, her fiancé of all people. Despite being over a month since their marriage was announced things still were exactly the same, awkward small talk and forced affection mostly for the paparazzi.

"Yes it has it's good to see you again Ruby . . . boy, I've missed that smile." Jaune happily expressed complementing Ruby's smile. He didn't seem to realize what he said nor notice Ruby's cheeks turn a pink although it was dark. As usual they only had the light of the shattered moon to let the see. She just brushed it off as embarrassment; he was just complimenting a friend.

"Anyway . . . what should we start on first? Want to do a warm up run or oh we could have a tree climbing contest! Or maybe you want to go look for some Nevermore's to fight?" Ruby shot out idea after idea her face light up in excitement. J

Jaune smiled feeling affection bubble up inside. He missed this, he missed seeing Ruby so passionate about her interests but there had to be more than just weapons and fighting that made Ruby giddy. He wanted to know more.

"Uhh actually Ruby how about we don't train just for tonight. Why don't we...just talk for tonight?" Jaune suggested sitting down on the fallen log and patted the space to his left. Ruby eyebrows shot up but complied nonetheless. Situating herself into a comfortable position Ruby turned to face Jaune.

"Okay soooo what is it you want to talk about?" Ruby asked curiously.

"You, namely you're upper class life." Jaune said facing Ruby, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

She never really bothered to discuss her life in the upper class because in her mind there was nothing really to tell. Of course he knew nothing about that part of life. It was more she didn't want to tell him about it. This was why she had been avoiding the question for the past three weeks when he asked her during their training sessions. Being outside the border was her way of escaping that part of who she was and that's all she really told Jaune. Ruby wanted to change the subject but she had a sneaky feeling Jaune wouldn't let it go.

"What about it?" Ruby questioned. She knew he wanted to know more about her past. They have become good friends that had come to deeply trust each other in the past month. So perhaps it was about time she had told him the truth.

"You never really talk about it. I want to know more about you . . . your past . . . your interests besides fighting. It's just I've been curious and god knows I never shut up about myself." Jaune tried to make a joke to ease the tension in Ruby. he didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. His curiosity was getting the better of him but he wanted to know about her. He promised himself that the next time he saw her that he would at least. "I just really want to know more about you, Ruby."

Ruby took everything he said in slowly nodding to herself. She could make up some excuse about it being too painful or hard but no that wouldn't be right. She should let Jaune in as he's done for her.

"Well, the upper class isn't all that glamorous as you might think. Everyone in the upper class has status and an image to keep. You already know we're all born with aura so we all go through Huntsmen training but alongside that we get...err how should I put this? High society classes, namely how to talk, how to dress, how to speak like an elite. I can't be myself when I am out in public like outside the border. I have a more fake personality that I've structured for events like parties while I at home. Ever since I was born I've had everything decided for me. What I should think to the way I walk. Even who I marry . . ." Ruby brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tight, as she tried to explain to Jaune about her life. She was holding back the building trying not cry. But tears still streamed down her face. Jaune gently put his arm around her pulled her in closer stroking her back.

"I'm so sorry Ruby; I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't know this would be so tough for you to talk about . . . we don't have to talk about it anymore . . ." Jaune softly told her, Ruby had loosened up and was no longer hugging her legs. She was finding more comfort with her friend's arm wrapped around her.

"No no, it's okay." Ruby replied taking a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. "I said I will tell you about my life in the upper class and I am someone that keeps her word." Jaune wanted to pull her in closer but forced himself not to. He didn't want to push his luck and make her feel uncomfortable or make things less awkward between them. Jaune being so close now ended up catching a whiff of her hair, she smelled nice, just like roses and cherries.

"I have a fiancé, Kai as you were told in my letters and when we first met. That's why I couldn't see you. We've been discussing plans for the wedding." Ruby continued sounding more monotone. She thought angrily on how everything simply had to be done a certain way. If she said one thing she likes, it would be rejected and they would go for something else. She the flowers, even the food, she couldn't even pick out her own wedding dress. Ruby could only feel miserable throughout the whole ordeal.

"Yes. I remember you told me about that . . ." Jaune recalled trying to see if Ruby might cry again. He just hated the sight of her crying it only pained him because he was the cause of it. He also disliked how Ruby felt sad spending time with this fiancé of hers. Was it selfish of him to want his friend all to himself?

I don't have a problem with my fiancé" Ruby told Jaune,"it's the government that's the real problem. They give us no free will to do whatever we want . . . I'm being forced to marry him because of my high aura level and the fact that my father is basically the leader of Vale since he's the general." Her father Taiyang was one of the strongest huntsmen around, feared by man, especially the grimm. So naturally why not give him such a high position so he can protect their home?

Jaune was still confused though. "I still don't see why you have to marry this guy in the first place?" Jaune questioned he didn't understand what having high aura would have to do with getting married? He just found it absurd that they had all these protocols they had to follow. Ruby's fun was training and battling the grimm as it was the only way she could show her true self. Jaune suddenly understood why she found comfort with him during their training.

"Well high aura means that our children will be powerful. So basically I would be a breeding machine . . . and it's just something I don't want right now. They want to take me out of the field like right now too. As soon as I get married everyone will be expecting me to have a baby within the next year. They want me to have lots of kids so when it's time to train them they'll be strong warriors. And when I'm older they'll let me go back and fight but if I die . . . well then my kids can hopefully succeed where I failed." Ruby tearfully puts her head on Jaune's shoulder seeking comfort from her him.

She continued to speak as tears streamed down her face, "What's worse is it's expected to have lots of children to maintain your foothold in society and if one dies early you still have a 'backup'. One kid can be a freelance huntsmen, another can work in the government, and another left over to inherit the wealth and carry on the family name only to start the cycle all over again." Ruby turned herself inward to Jaune thinking about her fate, the fate so many young teens faced in the upper class.

Ruby already felt safe with his arm wrapped around her as she closed her eyes. Ruby knew this couldn't last forever but his very presence just gave her a sense of comfort. Something she doesn't have in the upper class so she wanted to embrace it.

Jaune could feel his anger swelling. He told Ruby over the past several weeks his family that was incredibly large, how his parents met, his sisters, Ren and Nora, moving out, his favorite comics, and activities in town. He never realized how good he actually had it. Sure he may be poorer than dirt but he was still a free man with control over his future. This was insane!

"That's just ridiculous. The upper class shouldn't have a say in your life. You deserve to find someone that you're in love with when that time comes. This is completely unfair to you; they shouldn't make your decisions. It's wrong, this is your life. You need to rebel against the government. Why isn't your dad stopping this, does he even care?!" Jaune tells her, going on a bit of a rant. He was just so mad at the injustice of it all.

"That's easier said than done. The government has basically free reign over everything. . . I mean if they even found out I was talking to you . . . you would be severely punished you know . . ." Ruby warned him. She was sure he knew the potential punishments he could be facing just for talking to her. And due to her being so loved by the upper class, she wouldn't receive any sort of punishment. All of this was her choice because she wanted to spend time with him, so she would blame herself if anything were to happen to him.

"Besides it's not like my dad is all that happy with this either. I told you about Yang serving overseas in the military. Usually it's the oldest child to inherit the wealth and carry on their family name, well the reverse happened I have to get married and do that now while Yang finishes her huntress service. She'll get the choice to stay in the military or become a freelance huntress. And like I said Kai isn't a bad guy, it's his mother who arranged all of this. But the council is the one who enforces these rules. Heh funnily enough both my dad and uncle are on the council. But unless they get more votes things will basically stay the same."

"I wish there was something I can do to help." Jaune said as Ruby looked up at Jaune only to make an 'eep" sound not realizing he was so close. Ruby moved herself away blushing a bit; they were leaning on each other their noses were nearly touching. She put one hand to chest as she feel her heart beat going faster and faster. It was strange because she didn't have these types of nervous feelings when she was around Kai. Why was it so different whenever she was with Jaune?

Listen I was never completely honest with you either . . . it's about the friend I always talk about..." Jaune quickly changes the subject, as he tried to break the silence between them taking a deep breath. "Well . . . her name was Pyrrha and well . . . she was one of my childhood friends you see . . ." He kept trying to put everything to words together. It was much harder than he thought because he was afraid that it might upset Ruby. He wasn't even sure why but Jaune didn't want to bring on anymore of her tears.

"Her?" Ruby repeated back, she was taken aback by all this. She didn't expect Jaune's friend he always talked fondly about to be a girl. Ruby just assumed it was someone he considered like a brother. Then again maybe Jaune mentioned a she that Ruby never paid attention too.

"She was actually my girlfriend." Jaune finally managed to get out those words as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. It was the first time he was speaking of his actual romantic relationship with Pyrrha that wasn't his friends and since her death. He felt that it was finally time to tell Ruby the truth and he was comfortable enough to share it with her. Ruby didn't seem to have much of reaction to his surprise. She was more confused with her own emotions to really notice him taking a glance at her. Jaune sighed relieved that she appeared to be fine with his previous relationship.

"Oh?" Ruby had a strange feeling that was more new to her. It was like a volcano erupting inside her chest, all these emotions wanting to burst out but it she felt it would be out of place. Ruby just tried to brush whatever she was feeling aside and simply nodded her head. "Tell me more about her." As much as this feeling bothered her, Ruby was curious about this girlfriend Jaune had with previously.

"Pyrrha was always so confident . . . everyone said she was a voice of inspiration to the people. I was always down on myself because I was a horrible fighter but since we were kids she took the time to personally train me. That was Pyrrha, always looking out for others and trying to brighten people's days." Jaune reminisced closing his eyes and remembered back to when Pyrrha was alive. "You remind me of her a lot." Jaune happily said with a smile on his face, not realizing that it was visibly upsetting Ruby. He simply believes that he was complimenting her on the fact they were so similar.

"Yeah . . . just great. I appreciate that." Ruby politely told him as she simply just smiled back. It was weird Ruby felt . . . sad at hearing this? And it seemed that the more he spoke about her in that loving way, the more it bothered her. Ruby felt conflicted being compared her to Pyrrha too.

She didn't know this girl, and for some reason her heart was filled with pain. She just wanted it to go away and kept trying to ignore it as she put a hand to her chest. "You two would have been great friends."

Jaune said touching her shoulder as he noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Ruby, hey are you okay? Did I say something that upset you? Why are you crying?" He asked Ruby in worry. Getting down on his knees Jaune was now at eye level with Ruby. He didn't mean to hurt her in any way he just wanted them to open up and get closer. But the thing was he didn't know what it was he did that made her cry. All Jaune knew as that he had to apologize and try to stop her tears. "Ruby I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway."

Ruby sniffled, her shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. She didn't really know why she was even crying in the first place."Yo-yo-ue guys jus-st se-seemed to be r-rea-eally close. I" Ruby begins to hiccup as tears continued to stream down, "I- I wish I co-could have me-met her." She lets out another sniff "is all." Ruby tearfully said to Jaune, who smiled at the sentiment. She was just so thoughtful; he didn't deserve to be friends with someone like Ruby. At the same time Ruby believed she could count herself lucky to have found a friend like Jaune. Who knows where their lives would be if they hadn't of met?

Jaune gently placed his arms hands on Ruby's arms, rubbing her limbs in an act of comfort."Oh I almost forgot . . . um uh we-well you see. Ahem right . . .I was wondering if . . . if you don't have too really bu-but it would be nice. I mean I'd like it if. What-what I'm trying to say is you . . .would you like to come visit my house?" Jaune managed to blurt out as he closed his eyes expecting Ruby to say 'no'. He was met with silence fearing the worst he slowly opened his eyes telling himself that it was a stupid question to ask her.

He was surprised to see Ruby's tears all but dry up and a beautiful smile grace her face. That was the Ruby Jaune knew the one he preferred to see. "I would love to come and see where you live Jaune. Thank you for asking me" Ruby happily tells him, to get out of the upper class and to actually be free from its control and see a totally new place sounded awesome. And she could finally see how the lower class lived, the kind of life she would prefer to have over being wealthy but having no life of her own. She wouldn't pass up the opportunity especially when she could hang out with Jaune too.

"You-you would? Really" Jaune's eyes widened at Ruby in surprise, not expecting her to want to come at all.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ruby said. Jaune finally stood up his legs were cramping; he had to admit he was excited! Extending a hand Jaune helped her to her feet.

Ruby happily gripped his hand tight and let herself be pulled up. However as luck would have it Jaune wasn't expecting to have to do all the work, overbalancing they tripped and crashed into the ground. And here I thought for once I wouldn't have the wind knocked out of me, Jaune thought sarcastically.

Shaking his head he raised his neck just in time to lock eyes with Ruby inches away from his face. She had fallen in top of him their legs entangled together, her arms curled and sandwiched between their chests. Her hand lay splayed across his armor. Both of them were nervous not having been in this position before. Not with each other at least. Jaune's eyes drifted down and noticed Ruby's plump pink lips and how they shined in the moonlight. All Jaune had to do was move his head an inch forward and he'd be touching them. Jaune wasn't aware that he started leaning in until his forehead bumped into Ruby's. Her silver eyes were brighter and bigger than he expected.

Jaune quickly pulled back and turned his head to the side blushing red in embarrassment. Ruby blushed as well and quickly moved off his body. Once both were planted firmly on their feet, they looked everywhere but at each other. Ruby swayed her hand back and forth out of nervousness. She couldn't believe what nearly happened, or was her mind playing tricks on her? She kept telling herself it couldn't happen because she was getting married. They were just friends and nothing more.

"You-you know it's um. . .getting late. We should- we should be heading back now don't you think?" Jaune stammered out trying to change the subject. He wasn't sure what to think. The fact that he nearly kissed Ruby, he needed some space to gather his thoughts.

"Oh-oh right, um you're right. Well than I will talk to you soon. We can discuss more when I can come with you to the lower class then. . .Well I guess good night." Ruby said, she had her arms behind her back playing mindlessly with her fingers. She seemed a bit disappointed that he couldn't look at her directly in the eye after what just happened between minutes before.

"Yes, I will see you soon. Goodnight Ruby." Jaune took a breath and turned to look back at Ruby. But she was already gone disappearing into a red blur, leaving rose petals to rain down.

Instinctively Jaune held out his hand and let several fell into it. He then started the long walk home back to the lower class border. With Ruby coming, he had to make sure Nora and Ren didn't embarrass him. Plus there was cleaning and cooking up a meal. So much to do but Jaune welcomed the change. Things were certainly changing between them but they were just friends.

* * *

Editor's note: OH MY GOD guys I'm so sorry this took so long to update. Please forgive us, mostly me, college has been kicking me to the curb this month but now the new chapter is here! Thank you all for your patience please leave a review and we'll see you in the next chapter! ^_^


	9. Making Plans: Part 1

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We worked really hard to make it wonderful for all you readers to enjoy. Please read/review and let us know what you think of it. It would really mean a lot. Getting your imput and opinions on this story would certainly help us to make it even better. Thank you.

* * *

It was still dark outside, not even the animals were stirring the sunlight barely creeping over the horizon. Despite this Ruby could hardly sleep, she was about to spend a full uninterrupted week with Jaune at his home. Convincing her dad to let her go wasn't as hard as she thought. It was staying out a full week, and General Taiyang didn't want his younger daughter to be away for that long outside the border. Ruby had to fight him on and make a good excuse so she had a legit reason.

"Dad please, it's just a camping trip. Blake will be with me the whole time. Plus I've gone out on stakeout missions like this before for longer periods of time. What's the harm?" Ruby plead as she cuffs her hands together as she makes her cute face, something she knew her dad had trouble resisting.

Ruby stood before Taiyang's desk pleading her case. Tai sat hunched over hands balancing on his folded hands. Heaving a sigh he sat back, "Ruby...I just don't-" He still wasn't certain about the whole situation as he looked at his daughter from across his desk.

"But Blake would be there with me!" Ruby suddenly interjected. "Please dad I'm getting, I get it I've accepted it but I can't stay here and let what little freedom I have waste away in these halls. Just one more week of freedom and I'll resign myself totally over to my new ease dad please." Ruby let the silence hang keeping eye contact with her father.

Oh Oum it was like talking with Summer, he never could refuse his wife and now his daughter. Standing up and moving in front of his youngest daughter Taiyang placed one hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "Okay you can go but just for one week. I expect you back by eve- of!" Tai was promptly cut off by Ruby's bear hug.

"OhthankyousomuchDaddyyou'rethebestIpromisetobecarefulseeyouinaweek!" Leaving behind a flurry of rose petals, Ruby hooted and hollered in celebration for her big trip.

Ruby Rose was out of bed well before she needed to and set about rechecking all the necessary items she'd need. Pacing about her room Ruby muttered under her breath checking supplies off a list and looking back at her sealed bag. "Huntress gear check, ammo for Crescent Rose check, bed roll check, extra clothes check oh what else am I missing?" It was mostly necessities that would be essential in the lower class. Ruby's never been to a town before she didn't know what to expect.

"Oh that's right I nearly forgot the most important thing!" Ruby could hit herself for her absent mindedness. Pulling out two carefully wrapped boxes she packed them into the little remaining space she had left. Looking up the first rays of sunlight crept across her floor and walls small prisms of rainbows scattering from the reflected glass. It was daybreak there wasn't much time before she had to meet up with Jaune.

Calmness suddenly overtook Ruby, today wasn't just about meeting new friends but also re-visiting an old one, and a familiar tightness in her chest pulled Ruby's attention away from the sunrise. Gingerly fingering the small pouch tied around her neck, one she hasn't worn in many months, Ruby grabbed her gear and set out. Time to get the day started.

Walking down the hallway to the front gate many servants stopped their early morning routines to bow and bid their young mistress a safe trip as she walked down the halls Ruby could hear the quiet tail ends of conversation and gossip.

"Is the General really allowing this-?" One of the servants quickly addressed, hoping there was no one around to hear.

"So close before the big wedding…what if something happens?" The other agreed in worry.

"I heard this is all a rouse and she's planning a run for it." Another servant interrupted them both as they look at them.

"With all these rumored dangerous on the outside, I worry if I lady could even survivor?"

"She won't make it very far in these hard times."

"General Taiyang is going to want her to return sooner than expected I assume. He will not want her out there if he hears anything." One of the servants pointed out as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Our lady is capable. But she won't last more than a few days before she returns home."

Ruby rolled her eyes in an unladylike manner. Oh if only these poor souls really knew of her plans. Ruby giggled quietly to herself at the thought, they'd be scandalized! While she was going to the town Jaune lived in, she thought Blake would go visit her family in Menagerie. Ruby was sure Blake missed her parents ever since she became her bodyguard. Blake protested vehemently at first she took her job way too seriously. Ruby needed this; as much as she loved running around in the forest with Jaune under the stars it'd be nice to not have their time together.

Blake pursed her lips and frowned at any mention of the "soldier" Ruby had been spending all her recent time with over the past month. It was the lie that Ruby decided to maintain and had to keep using so she could see Jaune without suspicion from the people around her. Ruby hated lying, both to her father and friend, but she'd do it if it meant she could see Jaune even for a little while. Using it to both protect his identity and so he wouldn't be punished by the upper class, just for associating with her.

Rumors still circled around that she was infatuated with the solider from her engagement party, despite it not being true there were people that wouldn't believe her despite her protests. Ruby knew of her erm "popularity". That she was looked up to and admired by many for her skills, status, and good looks. However for the many people there that liked her, there were people that envied her status and try to tarnish her name. Nearly everyone in the upper class had romantic affairs with so many different lovers; there were even people that ended up having illegitimate children through it. It almost seemed like people expected it from her and Ruby felt insulted. The mind games of these people really got to her sometimes, their clothes, their speech, their bribes it was exhausting. This was all the more reason to want to escape to the lower class at least for a short while.

Ruby walked to Blake's room just a few doors away from her own. Being her personal bodyguard, Blake had to be close by in order to protect her from intruders in the mansion. Since childhood she had always felt safe with her friend nearby. But there were times where Ruby simply didn't want to be guarded around the clock. This was her chance to finally see what it was like not under constant watch and be as she would put it being normal".

"Are you all packed and ready to go ma'am?" Blake inquired facing Ruby her own packed bag hanging off her shoulder. She looked tense, even more than usual her cat ears twitching in slight agitation.

"Yep," Ruby beamed "got my stuff now all I have to do is go to the meeting point, will you say hi to your parents for me? It's been so long since we saw them."

"Almost five years now," Blake murmured to herself "and, uh sure. Yeah I'll tell them."

Blake looked at Ruby who wasn't fidgeting like she should be. She was happy Blake could tell but reserved, she knew what today was as well. Blake thought Ruby was spending too much time with this soldier. She was convinced that he was the same one that she met at the Masked Gala. Blake didn't say anything but she heard the continuous rumors that were being spread about her protectee. That Ruby was infatuated with the soldier she met at the dance. She said they were just friends but how well did she really know this young man?

"You want to spend more time with that soldier? Haven't you spent enough time with him each week?" Blake asked incredulously crossing her arms; she was only saying this out of concern for her friend. She was spending so much time with him but Blake considered her nothing more than a stranger. Why was Ruby so insistent she keep this soldier a secret at least from her? There were many rumors about Ruby being spread throughout the upper class, even cruel ones that couldn't be avoided. But this soldier...Blake was becoming convinced that may actually be something going on otherwise Ruby would have nothing to hide. "

Well uh, you see he's been deployed away from his hometown for a while he gets to come home and wants to show me around while he has some time off." Ruby absentmindedly tied her arms behind her back her fingers dancing amongst each other and a dreamy smile playing across her lips. She thought about the wonderful times she'll be having with Jaune and the meeting his friends.

"Travel with him? Alone?" Blake repeated even more nervous at the thought of Ruby and this soldier being completely alone together. At least near the borders and the outside there were other people around but traveling together . . . this was a big problem for her.

There are so many stories of soldiers and affairs that Blake had heard over the years. Soldiers that lived on the battlefield as they fought off the powerful grimm and evil huntsmen. The strongest and richest soldiers had arranged marriages, so they can pass on their aura to the next generation of defenders and replace them when they died. Much like the children of politicians, they were valuable to society. So once they fulfilled their service they would eventually be taken off the battlefield as the government wants to keep them alive such as Ruby. But even the upper class has levels.

Businessmen were the "poor" of the upper class since they didn't come from money but had to make it and their children became soldiers for the decent salary and weren't prioritized by the government. Blake believed this was one of those soldiers spending time with Ruby. Those soldiers tended to have more freedom, traveling both between the lower and upper class. They weren't strong enough to pass on their genetics, so they were considered "unimportant", if they died the government didn't really care as they had many more to replace them.

There were many romantic relationships formed between soldiers in the military from fighting side by side or simply the dangers of dying young. This led many Huntsmen and Huntresses to seeking companionship to relieve their stress even if they're already involved with someone else. It didn't matter if it was with each other or an upper or lower class citizen, so long as it was kept behind closed doors. It was the upper classes well known secret and many women that had arranged marriages or were from the lower class ended up pregnant because of these affairs.

Blake was sure that there were lower class girls that had children by these soldiers. Ruby was General Taiyang's daughter, which made her the most desired woman in the upper class. Why this young man wouldn't be battle hardened and away from home want to indulge himself being alone with Ruby? As if it was the perfect opportunity. But that wasn't Blake's main concern; if Ruby was having an affair it would be fine. For what could she as her servant say that was common practice?

No, what worried Blake was that once this guy had his way, Ruby would suffer the consequences and he'd abandon her as soon as he gets what he wants. Someone like Ruby would be the ultimate prize for a soldier. It was horrible to even think but it was a reality Blake had to keep in mind. Ruby wasn't talking to Blake and letting her know what was going on, she couldn't help but worry. Blake would never want to see Ruby be hurt and especially didn't want her to fall in love and get heartbroken if he ended up leaving her.

Blake knew that she couldn't stop Ruby as this was something she wanted to do and her infuriating stubbornness was futile to fight. She just wanted her friend to genuinely be happy. Perhaps this was something Ruby planned to do the week she was away? Blake was even more worried that she could end up pregnant. If that happened, she would wonder how Kai her fiancé would take that? The General even, it would be bad.

It took Blake a moment to realize, she was acting more like an anxious big sister than a bodyguard. Gods above Yang has been rubbing off on me too much, Blake thought to herself. "Just be careful." Blake felt those words were becoming a mantra to Ruby and herself. But what else could she do? If Ruby wouldn't let Blake come along then annoyingly reminding her to watch herself was Blake's last act of defense. She wasn't sure if Ruby was so innocent or even aware of why this soldier may want to spend so much time with her.

"Be careful about what?" Ruby asked, "Come on Blake this is me we're talking about. I'll be fine. I promised Dad and I'm promising you everything will be fine." Ruby just wasn't understanding what Blake was talking about telling her "to be careful" it seemed to come out of nowhere in her perspective. It's not like Blake didn't tell her this on a regular basis already.

"This soldier you're spending all this time with." Blake continued as her voice became more serious, not hiding her fear of what could happen. She just knew this had to be said, even if Ruby got angry at her. "You do realize he could be taking advantage of you because he wants something. And he would want to take you on a trip alone for that reason." It was very hard for her to put into words; she tried to think of the best way to say it. "You know to get you into bed." Blake just blurted it out becoming embarrassed. Her face flushed and her ears scrunched into her hair. Ruby's eyes widened comically her eyebrows practically disappearing into her hair; she stared for a long silent time at her bodyguard before finally breaking the silence.

"You really think I would let him or anyone take advantage of me?" Ruby repeated as she crossed arms looking at Blake. While she and Jaune were just friends, she still had to continue the charade of Jaune being a solider. Ruby wasn't clueless to the rumors she heard about the upper class soldiers. She heard of many "conquests" while in training and even kept up at night by too many bumps in the night. "I am more than capable of protecting myself Blake and you know that." Ruby replied firmly a little offended Blake would think of her being so weak willed.

Blake wanted to slap herself, Oum how often did she used to say that? Did Ruby pick that up from her? How did no one get fed up with her old self sufficient attitude? Blake looked skyward as if looking for an answer to deal with her charge before sighing and answering her.

"No…I wasn't saying that Miss Rose, I'm just warning you because of the things that have been said about these soldiers. Even someone like you, anyone, would give in and could give yourself to a very good looking solider. I just don't want you to get hurt . . ." Blake tells Ruby as gently placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. She had known Ruby since childhood and never did Ruby have such a dreamy or love-struck expression on her face before. And Blake was sure Ruby wasn't even aware of it.

"I appreciate that. And I am happy that you're looking out for me as my friend. But you don't know him like I know him. You're just making assumptions and assume this soldier is like everyone else. Besides I have already told you we were just friends. And it's not just us; he's introducing me to some of his childhood friends. One of which is a girl so stop being such a worry wart."

"I understand. Miss Rose." Blake bows her head to Ruby as she quickly apologized to her protectee.

Ruby finished with a curt nod. Suddenly a devilish smirk appeared on her face. "Plus I have no doubt Sun is making these types of advances of you. And based on that blush of yours you seem to like it." Ruby started to giggle as Blake took several frantic steps away backing into her bed post her face going red in embarrassment. Ruby always knew how to get under Blake's skin and bother her.

"No no no no it's-it's not… it's not like urgh Miss Rose please just." Blake couldn't string a clear sentence annoyingly proving Ruby's point. Curse her heart and that trouble making partner of her's with his devil-may-care grin, and his reckless laissez-faire nature, and his...hair like sunshine, and a smile that could brighten even the rainiest of days, those biceps that crush a walnut with abs that could grate cheese-! Okay stopping that train of thought right now, Blake simmered to herself. With a defeated sigh Blake conceded, "You always find a way to one up me in an argument." She couldn't help but laugh along with her charge.

She knew about Blake's feelings for Sun since their days training since they were children. Back then Blake was only twelve-years-old and had a schoolyard crush on the first boy that didn't see it being extraordinary for being a girl who could fight back. Ruby and Yang could help but tease her on it on her obvious crush.

He could be infuriating but Sun was loyal to a fault and someone Blake could rely on as a friend and fighting partner. Not that she would ever admit her affections for him out loud let alone to him. She couldn't bring herself to make the jump with no safety net ready to catch her if she misjudged. Something Blake desperately wanted to be for Ruby.

"Blake, are you okay?" Ruby asked her in worry as she waved a hand in front of Blake's face to break her out of her daydreaming.

"Just promise me you will call me... it would make me feel better knowing you're okay." Blake quickly tells Ruby as tried to break the embarrassment that was still lingering.

"All right I promise," Ruby said in agreement "even if it's just a text message . . . if it makes you feel at ease." She was just relieved that Blake was letting her go and trusted her.

"Every day at any time, give me the word and I'll be right over and bring you home." Blake firmly told her.

"Oh come on Blake, isn't that a little much even for you?" Ruby put her hands to her hips. "We'll both be super busy meeting people you know." Faint amusement shone in her silver eyes at Blake's mother hen attitude.

"Calm down I was kidding. Lighten up. Come can't I joke too?" Blake gently punches Ruby's shoulder in response giving one of her rare but welcomed warm smiles.

"Yeah, yeah okay you can, but isn't this exciting Blake? You're going home to Menagerie to see your parents. They must miss you terribly. I'm sure they'll be so happy to see you." Ruby said sweetly, trying to liven up Blake's mood even if the Faunus left on less than good terms to be her bodyguard.

"Yeah . . . I guess it would nice to see my parents for a few days." Blake's spoke softly almost to herself toward the end. She crossed her arms a grimace passing over her features but was wiped off in an instant. A long conversation was ahead that Blake has been avoiding for a few years now but it was time to face the music. "Well then Miss Rose, we better get moving don't want to delay the inevitable."

"Right. I'll see you outside." Ruby turned to leave but was stopped; "Miss Rose" turning on her heel Ruby faced Blake wearing a somber face. "I-I'm so sorry about today. That it happened and what you're going through...I hope you find peace despite- I'm just sorry." Blake's ears folded over in sympathy and apprehension. It was a touchy subject and Ruby's overly bright attitude was a bit concerning. She didn't really know what to say but Blake couldn't continue on today without addressing it.

* * *

Ruby's eyes dulled in an instant her sunshine smile vanishing in an instant. She stood silently for a moment but Blake could still hear the shuddering breath she took and watched Ruby try to regain some semblance of control. "It's o-ahem-it's fine Blake really. I'd rather not think about it if that's okay. Come on we need to say goodbye to Dad." With that Ruby slipped out of the room.

The two girls walked to the elaborately efficient large doors. Standing 10 ft tall and made from pure mahogany wood with large gold handles to yank the doors open Ruby found them a comical display of their wealth. Their footsteps were softened by the thick velvet carpet laced with gold at the edges the high tan ceiling casting a warm morning glow in the rising sunlight and the grand glass chandeliers hanging precariously from above were thankfully turned off lest Ruby be blinded every time she walked down the hallway. Standing along the left of Blake, a long line of servants bowed to the girls parroting "safe journey Ma'am" before standing before the tall imposing General and his soon-to-be son-in-law.

Taiyang stepped forward in his standard imposing military garb a brown and red coat with medals of various achievements hanging off his chest his shiny boots silent but forceful. His gloved hands were folded behind his back and greeted Ruby with a stern look Ruby returning her own forceful stare neither backing down from their silent challenge.

They stayed like that for a moment before Tai finally seized his youngest in his arms holding Ruby tightly to his chest. "Be careful out there." General Taiyang whispered gently petting her crimson hair and planting a sweet kiss atop the crown of Ruby's head. As expected of any father, it was natural he worried especially with the ever present threat of the grimm.

Pulling back slightly Ruby looked up into her father's eyes. They seemed to shine in the light but from pride or concern? Ruby wasn't sure it made her feel bad that she was lying to him. But the laws he imposed wouldn't let Ruby see Jaune under normal circumstances she has no other choice.

"Of course sir, I'll be back in a week I promise." Ruby flashed that heart snatching grin of hers. So carefree and full of mirth Tai was filled with fatherly affection.

"I know you be fine. I just have to worry because I am your father. You understand that." Taiyang addressed as he took a loose arm to affectionately pat his daughter on the head.

"I love you daddy." She whispered quietly to her father, Ruby knew it didn't have to be said he already knows it. But she felt that it had to be said, hearing her say it helped put him at ease.

Taiyang knew he couldn't keep his daughters under his protection forever, no matter how much it pained his heart. He remained supportive and a loving father to Yang and Ruby in the only ways he knew how. He would always be proud of them for looking beyond their horizons.

All the General wanted was for his children to find happiness even if he felt immense guilt for forcing them into their restrictive roles their society dictated. Yang was fulfilling her duty as a soldier but bound by her superiors instead of roaming like the free spirit she is and Ruby retiring early to become a docile wife and mother. All Taiyang could do now was give his children this smallest freedoms, if only he could garner more support to upturn some of their more arbitrary laws.

With the letters he received from Yang over the past month she seemed to be doing fine. Qrow was at least keeping her from getting into too much trouble and really that was all Tai could ask. Although her latest letter was concerning to him, with reports of increased grimm activity attacking various villages and small cities outside the kingdom.

Yang was of course having the time of her life bragging to soldiers taking down a horde of powerful grimm, and getting into plenty of friendly, albeit, roughhousing fights. The most interesting news that he had received however was from Yang. She was assigned to investigate the mysterious circumstances of former Councilman Amber's death.

For her family's sake, Yang volunteered to try and find out who killed her. She wrote back to him when that they had found her body recently and forensics found glass that was imbedded in her skin. Not only that she had millions of cuts all over body as if she was pierced and even slashed by them. The problem was glass weapons have been in massive production for a while now with most Huntsmen and Huntresses used them. It was a dead lead as the culprit could be anyone with no DNA findings and Amber's body being left in the wild for a while.

Pushing the thought away Tai reluctantly released Ruby from his hold. "I know my little gem." Turning to his employee Taiyang placed a large hand on the young Faunus shoulder. "Blake I full trust in your capabilities to look after Ruby but as a father I will ask once more for you to keep her safe." Blake seemed to squirm in place being held tightly by the General's hold.

Gulping down her fear of being caught she mustered up her courage and responded, "Don't worry Sir, I promise to keep her safe." Keeping up with the lie.

"I know you will Blake Belladonna. You have kept my daughter's safe since childhood. I have no doubt you will continue to do your job perfectly." Taiyang assures Blake lifting his hand off her shoulder. Blake tried to put up a fake smile but it resolved into a frown as soon as General Taiyang had his back turn. Ruby noticed and shot a grin to give her friend comfort. To assure her without saying anything that it will be okay.

It only made Blake feel guiltier under the circumstances. General Taiyang held a great amount of trust in her. And everything Ruby and her were telling him was nothing but lies. Everything she was doing was out of loyalty to her friend, this meant so much to her. Even if she didn't trust this soldier, Blake did trust Ruby. That's what mattered to her.

Ruby's mood seemed to damper slightly at the prospect of facing Kai. As her fiancé, she had to give him a "lover's send off". Kai gently took Ruby's hand; he started running his thumb over her fingers and knuckles in what was obviously meant to be a comforting sweet gesture but it only served to make Ruby uncomfortable. Ruby wanted nothing more than pull her hand away but was left frozen stuff and watch Kai put his lips to her hand and kiss it. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and tried not to show any outward discomfort. Ruby knew she wouldn't be able to do it anyway with them being in front of her father and many servants.

"Do you really have to go away for a week?" Kai tenderly asked his fiancé, Ruby only gave what she hoped was a warm smile. She was aware that he was going to miss her but she wasn't sure if she was going to miss him. All Ruby really thought about was spending time with Jaune and his friends that it never occurred to her she might miss him.

"I'm sorry, I just . . . need some time off from wedding planning . . . it's just been so overwhelming. I hope you understand...my dear." Ruby managed to choke out. She internally cringed at what was meant to be an endearing pet name but if came out forced to her. She really did need time away from upper society and the irritating wedding planners not that it mattered.

Everything Ruby suggested for the wedding was rejected or changed in some form that the original idea was lost in the planning. In her mind, what was the point of asking all these questions if they were just going to say "no" anyway?

"Why can't I go with you? I could even be in a separate tent and everything if it's space you need. We can get to know each other better. I want to learn everything about you before our special day." Kai softly tells her his blue eyes pleading. He touched Ruby's left cheek and started to lean in closer their lips inches apart. Ruby leaned away feeling claustrophobic at his invasion of her personal space and his not so subtle attempt at a kiss. It was always like that whenever he tried too. Ruby never was content with the thought of Kai's lips pressing against hers.

"Kai, I would love for you to come with me really . . . it's just . . . "Ruby stopped herself taking hold of his hands in both her own. Turning her face away slightly she tried to come up with a good excuse to why Kai couldn't come. Ruby still cared and didn't want to intentionally hurt him but how does one tell their future spouse, "I'm sorry but your very presence makes me stressed out near constantly, sorry I need to get what little time apart I still have now"? Even if she didn't love Kai, Ruby could consider them almost friends.

As she thought of her excuse, Ruby could see her engagement ring sparkling on her finger in the morning light. She remembered when he gave it to her around a month ago but tried to act as if it wasn't there. Like it wasn't some weight on her left hand and just ignored it every day. Every time she looked at the ring, it reminded her of her imprisonment in the upper class. As soon as she got a chance she wanted to take it off and stuff it in a pocket and pretend the ring didn't exist. Ruby didn't want to be reminded of anything during the next week she was away in the lower class.

"It's not that- I don't want to spend time with you Kai . . . it's just that...we'll be with each other every single day for the rest of our lives. Sometimes you just need time to yourself. You can understand that... right?" Ruby asks removing her hands put one of her hands on his shoulder.

At least there wasn't a crowd around so she didn't have to kiss him on the cheek. Ruby had told her father that she didn't want anyone to know that she would be gone a week since she didn't want be followed as it would be too hard to meet by the statuette. Kai sighed and started nodding as if he just came to a silent conclusion and faced Ruby once more.

"Yes, I can understand that. This wedding planning is a lot of pressure and we've been discussing things nonstop for the past month. You deserve some time away from all of that love. I'm sorry for not understanding earlier Ruby; I know you want the freedom to do things on your own." Kai said in his infinite kindness and cooperation. Ruby was touched and also infuriated that he did understand and make her feel like a bad guy. She spoke her mind but felt like she was personally attacking Kai with every sentence and thought. It was aggravating and he just took it not fighting her but not making it easy to speak her true feelings aloud.

"Pushing away her conflicted feelings Ruby allowed herself to briefly hug her intended. "Thank you Kai. That's very sweet." Ruby said truly grateful.

Kai lifts Ruby's chin to stare into her beautiful silver eyes, "You have such lovely eyes." He whispers lovingly and moves in closer once again so he could kiss her goodbye. Ruby quickly turns her head so he ended up kissing her cheek. Kai had been trying to do that to her since their engagement. It only made their relationship strained because of their lack of communication and his overzealous displays of affection.

Finally freeing herself from Kai's embrace Ruby stood beside Blake her packed bag in hand and a slight breeze rushing through the now opened doorway. "Anyway . . . Blake and I should get going...I'll be back really soon." Ruby bows her head and curtsied, it was a custom in the upper class for both greetings and goodbyes. She had to keep up this imagine of being a proper lady. At least she was already wearing her boots so balance wasn't an issue.

"Yes, Miss Rose let's go." Once up-righted Ruby and Blake head outside and use their respective speed to put distance and the mansion and get to the outside border. Blake had rarely been outside the border herself, only on a few occasions. Ruby was excited practically bouncing from giddy. She had only been outside the border during her Huntress training. "It doesn't look at all eerie in the morning as it does at night. Wow I can actually see where I'm going and not guess where to land." Ruby excitably tells Blake shaking her arm in jubilance.

Blake shot Ruby a bemused look she was acting so, lively. And all over some soldier? "I've never seen you so excited Miss Rose. You must be really excited to spend time with this young man. Shouldn't you hurry along to meet up with him?" Blake asked, she had her own boat to catch and they were both losing precious daylight.

"Oh yes, I should get going. And you should head off too." Ruby told her happily, Blake barely had a chance to tell her parents that she was coming. All of it was going to be a surprise since it was so last minute.

She had terrible thoughts as Blake hadn't seen her parents in so long. They didn't leave on the best of terms and Blake couldn't help but remember the explosive argument with her father. Oh he really didn't want Blake coming to Vale and serve humans but there wasn't much of a good life promised in Menagerie. Blake saw an opportunity and took it even if it meant cutting ties with her wonderful parents. She hoped there was still a way to make things right between them.

"Well I suppose this is it. I will see you in a week and meet you right here at the road leading to the docks." Blake gingerly pulled her friend an embrace, Ruby caught off guard happily returned the hug. It wasn't often Blake initiated physical contact but this was a special case. They let go both turned and headed their separate directions. Things would be different between them once they met again. Blake and Ruby knew this could very well change them too.

"Bye Blake. And good luck with your parents." Ruby called over her shoulder looking back at Blake. She turned and gave Ruby a smile and thumbs up And just like that Ruby activated her semblance and disappeared into red blur. She quickly put out her hand to gather some of the rose petals left behind, her mother would like them to put in tea.

* * *

Jaune was trying not to be impatient really he wasn't. She still had ten minutes to meet him and Jaune couldn't stop himself from obsessively checking his watch or pacing off nervous energy. Waiting by the statuette for Ruby was more and more nerve wracking by the minute. For one thing this would be the first time since they met but they never seen each other in daylight.

Another thought that was honestly ridiculous and a little insulting but persisted at him anyway, Ruby wouldn't show. Sure they agreed to spending a week together and of course Ruby must have gone to great pains to get this week to herself but she could back out, think coming out to meet his friends was a waste of time and and and-

Stop, Jaune firmly told himself. You are overthinking this and seriously need to calm down. Taking a deep breath Jaune sat down on the rotting log and resisted the urge to check his watch again and instead let excitement fill his being. Ruby was finally going to meet Ren and Nora! This was a big step in their friendship; it would no longer be just the two of them.

A part of Jaune would mourn that intimacy but he was a little eager to show off just what kind of a fun and powerful person Ruby was. Although he worried that his friends, particularly Nora, would somehow embarrass him. They were like his parents-actually no they were worse than his parents sometimes. Overbearing, nosy, and...two of the reasons he's even still alive to have Ruby meet them.

Jaune had already warned Nora to restrain herself when she met Ruby. She was so excited when he told her that Ruby agreed to come to the lower class for a week. They cleaned, they cooked, Nora even went a shopping spree so grand they had to pull out their emergency money. Nora and Jaune were both nervous eaters and since Jaune has never seen Ruby eat he's not sure if she's one too.

"Better to be prepared with a good meal then to have nothing to offer." As Ren so eloquently put it. Jaune also had to remind her that she promised to not meddle in their relationship.

Jaune was so lost in his musings he didn't notice the disturbance in the air, the footfalls on cracked dirt and dew covered grass approaching, or hear his name being called. "Jaune," they could try to visit all the nearby towns.

"Jaaaaaaauuuuune," oh there's also the really nice meadow big wide open space perfect for having picnics oh Ruby was going to love- "HEY JAUNE GOOD MORNING I'M HERE!" Ruby shouted in an effort to gain her friends attention.

"WHAAAAAUGGH!" Jaune screamed and fell to the cold ground in a heap. Flat on his back Jaune turned his head to see Ruby hunched over trying and failing to stifle her giggles. She stopped looked back at him, then went right back to falling all over herself in laughter. Slowly getting to his feet and dusting himself off, Jaune couldn't find it in himself to be mad. Ruby looked so cute when she was happy.

He blushed at his thoughts only for his face to get even redder when she finally stood up. The moonlight did her no justice, Ruby was stunning. The sunlight brightened her eyes that put the stars to shame, her creamy skin glowed in the steadily rising sun, and her hair seemed to shine with radiance. But her smile...oh her smile could light up the whole world and then some. While Jaune was still admiring his friend's newfound good looks he realized he wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying.

"Huh oh sorry about that Rubes. I would've heard what you said if someone hadn't of startled me." Jaune snickered in good humor but choked when Ruby suddenly took his hands and danced around with him. He let himself be dragged about in a circle just admiring her figure and the way her hair danced in the breeze. Why did these types of thoughts wander to his mind when he thought about Ruby? They were just friends.

Suddenly Ruby stopped, she released Jaune's hands and all her happiness seemed to vanish in an instant. Hunched over with arms wrapped around her shoulder's Ruby cut herself off and started quietly muttering to herself. Jaune felt his worry kick in, did he do something that upset Ruby? Slowly he moved closer catching the tail end of her last sentence.

"I can't-I can't do this to myself today I just can't." Jaune could feel the blood drain from his face. She wasn't ready to see his home, were they moving too fast? Was he scaring her? Panic built inside him he didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. "Hey hey Ruby. Listen if you're not up for this trip that's totally okay we can reschedule I can even take you home if you want. Wait Ruby are you-?" A soft sniffle cut through the air.

Jaune not knowing what else to do pulled Ruby into his arms and started rubbing her back consoling her anyway he knew how. "Ruby, I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I should've waited you weren't ready I'm sorry. Please, Ruby don't cry I'll do anything, I'm so sorry I'll take you home I'll...I'll…" Jaune wasn't sure what he was going to do but he needed to get Ruby to calm down.

"Jaune . . ." He looked down at Ruby her shaky voice shook him away from his thoughts.

"What's wrong? Please tell me why you're crying?" Jaune worriedly expressed, his face was still was nothing more than a frown.

"Jaune it's not you I swear. I'm sorry it's...it's a long story I really do want to see you the lower class it's just." Ruby turned away for a moment to collect herself moving to sit on the log. Jaune joined her preparing himself to listen to whatever Ruby had to say. "I thought I could get through today without wit-without breaking-" Ruby cut herself off until her breathing evened out again.

"Today's a difficult day Jaune, before we go see your friends I want you to come with me first. I don't think I'm strong enough to go alone. Will you come with me?" Ruby asked standing up and holding out her hand. She looked petrified so different from the joyful Ruby just minutes before, whatever was bothering her was important.

Jaune gently took Ruby's hand and swung her bag over his shoulder, "Of course I will Rubes, lead the way the others can wait a few more minutes." Ruby gave a weak smile and lead Jaune through a section of the forest he hasn't been to yet.

He held Ruby's hand tightly weaving through the trees as the path disappeared with untouched grass growing. Seems no one has come this way in quite some time. Jaune looked at the back of Ruby's head as she walked slightly ahead not letting him go. Ruby was a big part in helping Jaune become stronger both as a fighter and a person. She helped him cope with Pyrrha's death. How could he not return the same kindness when she was so obviously hurting? Was he completely healed? No. He wasn't sure if he ever will but he no longer allowed the past dictate his future leaving the pain and mistakes there where they belonged. He wasn't that boy that sat by his window, depressed and no longer wanting to live.

Jaune was trying to find his purpose as a huntsman again. He had certainly grown from this whole experience and if he could relate to Ruby with her own loss, well already it was sad they had something like that in common. But he'd do it like she did for him.

Pulled from his musings, Ruby and Jaune broke through the trees and entered a lovely circular clearing. The lush green of the grass danced in the wind bright white and yellow daisies swaying back and forth. A few paces ahead sat a simple modest stone diadem. Ruby was trembling at his side and he could see tears building up once again.

"Ruby are you sure you want to do this?" She shook her head "If I'm being honest, no. I thought I could carry on like normal today, like I could pretend today was just like any other but- but I just can't and I couldn't do this alone." They were silent as Ruby slowly moved them forward and finally kneeled down before the marker.

Jaune suddenly noticed mounted on the top was a single black sword lined with green with a gold side pommel similar to his own sword. This was smaller more elegant made for quick slashes. Moving further down on the stone surface read a single name:

* * *

 _Penny Polendina_

Beloved Daughter, Cherished Friend, And Valiant Warrior

Dearly Loved and Missed

Bravely Gave Her Life For The People Of Remnant

* * *

"It's exactly one year ago today. I couldn't even say her name it just...hurt too much. I couldn't...I didn't want to face the truth. That I failed her that I-*hic* I-" Jaune wrapped a single arm around Ruby's shoulders letting her gather her thoughts as he stared at the grave marker. Oum the date, she was younger than him. A little girl taken in her prime.

"We first met last spring, I got, ahem, I was sent out to do some special training in Atlas. I told you how I got moved up a few years right?" Jaune nodded to confirm, "Well I wasn't the only one, it was there I met a young girl named Penny Polendina, she was fourteen at the time we met, she got moved up three years." A fond smile graced Ruby's smoothing a hand over her name written in the stone.

"She was really eccentric and as socially awkward as me. The two of us fit and made quite the odd pair. But she shared my love for adventure, my enthusiasm for heroism that what we do Huntresses isn't just a job. It's a way of life, it's our purpose and penny believed this world was full of good and we wanted to protect it so badly."

A lone tear escaped Ruby and Jaune gently wiped it away as Ruby stared listlessly at the only remains of her friend. "She spent the summer with me here. We roamed those forests for hours, days, weeks even slaughtering grimm and dreaming under the stars. She'd-she'd tell me about her dad. Both our dad's became overprotective when our moms died comes with the trade you know?" Ruby turned to look at Jaune holding all the sadness and wonder in the world.

Shaking her head Ruby continued, "Penny...it's been awhile since we talked," her fist clenched over the word friend, "we celebrated your birthday here and you- you would gather rose flowers and always hug my dad in the mornings. You counted the clouds throughout the day and would say it's a good luck day because the sky was happy when there was less. No reason to rain so there wasn't any sadness in the sky which was a good day for hunting. You held my hand and knew my deepest fears."

"She'd give everyone she met a big enthusiastic greeting claiming everyone her friend. We celebrated your birthday; you got to turn fifteen righ-right before you left for Atlas again. Yo-ou" She quickly hiccupped, out of nervousness. "you said you'd come back." Ruby suddenly turned to Jaune, grief as deep as the ocean swimming in her eyes.

"She said that Jaune, she said she'd come back. She was so strong and fast. Faster than anyone I knew even me, her semblance was rare. Telekinesis...those swords under her command no one could stop her until….until…" Ruby's lip wobbled before embracing the stone slab.

"Oh Penny I'm so sorry! I should've gone with you on that mission! You weren't ready but they forced you to go alone and I promised we'd always be together. I'm sorry I'm sorry you died alone you-"she quickly sniffles as she takes a handicheif and blows her nose. "you shouldn't have…"

Jaune couldn't take it anymore he pulled Ruby to his chest cradling her and rocking slightly back and forth. He got the picture and understood. "Penny . . . why?" Ruby whimpered into his chest. Jaune's eyes burned with unshed tears but it was his turn to be strong now. "Ruby whatever happened that day; I can swear swear on my life that it wasn't your fault."

"But it was. She-she was alone on a mission to test her special training. I should've fought harder to go with her and now- now she's…" a strangled sob tore from Ruby's throat.

Pulling her slightly back Juane cupped Ruby's face. "Ruby if Penny is as strong as you says he is and you were with her that day, what difference would two Huntresses have made?"

"Everything Jaune everything! Maybe she wouldn't have-well maybe I-" Ruby wept before she was interrupted.

"Would have died in her place?" Jaune asked pointedly. "Do you think someone as gentle as your friend would want that? To be here crying over your lost life?" Jaune asked gently. Ruby was still a moment before shaking her head and more tears fell from her face. Gathering her up again Jaune whispered, "I know how it feels, to be kept up all night by her memory. Convincing yourself that you somehow could have turned the tides that day. Maybe instead we would've died, or both of us, or maybe everything would stay exactly the same. I just don't know Ruby." Her crying quieted Ruby was calmer now and Jaune let her get her bearings.

"What's most important Ruby is that we live, we live so we carry on their memory and celebrate the life our friends lived that they no longer can. And we learn to forgive ourselves because you taught me that all that self-loathing and self-blame does more harm than good. Pyrrha died in a horrible grimm attack too six months ago and I think about her every day. I would visit her and have to be carried back half-awake by my friends so I wouldn't freeze to death outside."

Jaune didn't like to think about those memories but they happened and he couldn't forget about them. He wouldn't. "Ruby I know how painful and awful this feels. Like you don't have the right to be alive but that's where you're wrong! You do have the right to live, and be happy, to cry and laugh as much as you want. It's what Pyrrha would've wanted it's what Penny would've wanted and it's what we deserve."

"Do we? We could even save people that we considered good friends . . . more than that in your case." Ruby lifted her head from his chest and looked up a Jaune; their faces were a few inches apart. Something they didn't seem to notice as she turned her head.

"Ruby you're never going to stop missing her friends. But we can't forget about ourselves too. You understand? I think it was so brave of you to do this. Penny would be so proud." Jaune offered his best sunshine grin.

Wiping her tears Ruby offered up a watery smile. "Thanks Jaune I don't think I could've done this alone I'm glad you were here with me today. I'm feeling better already." Looking back at the grave Ruby pulled out a small pouch and opened it. Inside was half a bronze coin on a gold chain.

"That's what friends are for." Jaune tells her, part of him wanted to choke when he said 'friend'.

"Penny was so selfless . . . she wanted… she wanted to do so much. She would've been great so I have to be great for her. You know?" Ruby looked back for confirmation.

"I do, but I think you already are... are you feeling alright now?" Jaune asked looking at Ruby worriedly. "Here, let me help you up."

Ruby silent for a minute before she slowly got to her feet and her bubbliness seemed to come back a little. "Overall no, but right now yeah I'm doing pretty okay. It's out of my system but I don't want to be sad not right now." Extending her hand Ruby pulled Jaune to his feet and embraced him tightly.

"Thanks Jaune, just thank you." Touched and feeling slightly flustered Jaune hugged Ruby back, "You're welcome Rubes what are friends for after all?" It felt weird saying that but Jaune paid it no mind.

"I'm glad to have someone like you who understands but I wish we didn't at the same time. Does that make sense?" Jaune pondered her question and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I feel the same." Placed her own hand on his hand gratefully as they blushed at the warmth of their hands touching.

They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a moment the wind brushing their clothes to the side. Pulling away Ruby picked some nearby flowers and gently placed them before the grave draping the coin over the sword. Fingering her blouse Ruby pulled out the other half. "I carry you wherever I go Penny, I'll never forget you."

Breathing out and letting refreshing air into her system Ruby returned to Jaune and the two made their way out of the meadow. "Come on Jaune I think it's time we should get going to the lower class. We've kept your friends waiting long enough."

"Yeah . . . they're so excited to meet you." Jaune laughs, they both had this lightness to them they haven't felt in months. Little by little their pain was washed away and filled with warmth and comfort. Arm in arm they set off down the dirt trodden path to a bright future.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh what's taking so long? They should've been here by now!" Nora bemoaned. She paced back and forth impatiently, stopping a moment to look through their large kitchen window, shake her head at the empty road and continue pacing. Jaune had promised he'd be back with Ruby by 9:00 but it was already 10:30. They were late, that was unless this Ruby girl couldn't get out of the upper class.

Oh that wouldn't do, Nora had spent the whole morning, and pretty much the week sweeping, mopping, dusting, vacuuming, and generally making the house look spotless. An upper class citizen was staying here for a week and Nora was not going to give off the impression her house is a dump.

"Be patient Nora, they'll get here when they get here all we can do is wait." Ren spoke over his shoulder slaving over the stove. Ren had spent all morning preparing a big welcoming breakfast and he felt he'd outdone himself. He knew how much Nora and Jaune ate but not Ruby; being from the upper class and a trained warrior he's assuming she'd have a big appetite. Better to have more and save for later than not enough and a hungry guest.

They went shopping the previous week and even to Jaune's family farm to get all the food and ingredients to make the meals. Buttery pancakes, fluffy waffles, warm bagels, scrambled eggs, fresh mixed fruits, and steaming cups of tea and coffee were laid out. Sides of bacon, sausage, ham, and cheese filled bread sat on the counter adding to the already delicious aroma. Silently Ren handed Nora a single piece of bacon which she took with a huff and took a vicious bite.

"Omphay, buff yoof shoudtf shay phings, wike phat. Yo-"she quickly swallowed. "ahh thanks, anyway you could jinx us." Nora said with a full mouth but Ren was a master of the way Nora speaks especially with food obscuring her speech.

They were better off than most lower class citizens; Jaune being the only son of farmers had helped in some desperate time. Farmers made more money than even most businesses by trading more directly with the upper class. The Arc's were kind and held strong family values but even so Jaune left the tiny crowded home were two of his sisters still lived. His parents could only feed so many mouths; it was just easier to live on his own. That said each week they always sent fruits, vegetables and dairy products such as eggs and bottles of milk for their son and housemates.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora often work impromptu Huntsmen jobs with their aura and weapons being the only one's in the village with it. And when poor old Mr. Arc's healths starts acting up Jaune and Ren work in his fields and do his chores. While Nora helps Mrs. Arc and Jaune's sisters in the house and tending the animals. It's a good system that's worked for them so far.

"Come on Ren aren't you excited? We're finally Miss Mysterious and Alluring. Whaddya think Ruby's like? She seems sweet; I mean she has to be if Jaune's always coming home with that dopey grin of his. He can deny it all he wants but I know . . . I just know Ren there's something there. You see it too doncha?" Nora asked finishing her excited spiel.

Ren was silent a moment only the hissing of the pan filling the silence as he turned off the stove and placed the last pancake on an impressive pile. "Just remember Nora this was your idea. You convinced Jaune to bring Ruby here. Try not to get your hopes crushed when she turns out to be the same snooty elitists all other people like her are." Ren then turned on his heel and discarded his soiled apron into the laundry basket in the corner.

"How can you say stuff like that Ren?" Nora crossed her arms with an angry expression on her face.

"I am aware how much this means to Jaune and you . . . that's the only reason I agreed to have this Ruby girl stay with us." Ren firmly tells Nora, his mind and it was made up.

Nora was fighting her frustrations with her best friend. Ren has only trusted a handful of people in his life since their village was burnt to the ground and all they could do was scour the streets for trash and pickpocket any rich person they could just to survive. Bringing Ruby here was a big risk but if it made Jaune happy then what was so awful about that?

"Do you want to update me on your plans for this week; you know to bring Jaune and Ruby together? Even though she's already engaged to someone else." Ren gently reminded Nora breaking through her silent seething. Nora had a large list of ways Jaune could court Ruby. Nora pursed her lips slightly annoyed at Ren poking holes in her plan. But to avoid a fight focused on brilliant plans to bring the two lovebirds together.

"Hmm alright. First of all since Ruby will need lower class clothes, which I already preparing." Nora winks at Ren gleefully. "we can go into town and give her a tour, at some point we'll ditch them so they can be alone together . . . and then kind of guide them along when Jaune starts to screw up." Nora dreamily mused.

She loved Jaune like a brother but sometimes he was a dunderhead when it came to wooing the ladies. It took him two years for him to realize that Pyrrha was interested and six months before they went out. Nora wasn't going to stand aside and let him suffer like that ever again.

"Oh just think of it Ren, even if you don't really care. Imagine it, the two walking down Main Avenue, hand in hand laughing at stupid jokes and making sickening goo goo eyes at each other. Isn't it just so romantic?" Nora asked getting close to Ren's face. From her vantage point she could see the separation of magenta and pink in his irises.

She would love to just lean in and pop a quick kiss on him but knew that would be wrong. Especially when he didn't feel the same way about her. "Remember, you don't say ANYTHING to Jau-"

"Don't worry . . . I promise I won't tattle on your harebrained schemes." Ren chuckled to himself letting a warm amused smile grace his face.

Nora needing to cool off goes back to the window to scout for the pair. "Well I seriously hope they hurry up! The food will go cold and I'm ready to sink my teeth into those delico-OH MY OUM REN LOOK!" Vaulting over the kitchen table Nora grabs her friend by his ponytail, ignoring his surprised "gah!" and drags him to the window smushing the poor young man up against the glass. Ren's vision is now obscured gotten Nora all worked up this time.

"Novah, vhat erm I soppshed ter be errking avt?" Ren asked the best he could since Nora's ironclad grip has him unable to move.

"Hmm what are you blind Ren? Look at the road!" Nora blessedly lets up on her hold allowing Ren to pull back from the window and see two figures coming down the road to their house.

"Ren hurry up this si no time to just be standing around! We. Have. To. Move. It. Where's the cute tiny vase of flowers I got?!" Nora scrambled for the living room to fix any small imperfections she caught and place the flowers in the center of the table surrounded by food.

Ren simply watched his eccentric childhood friend race about before the two finally stood side by side in the kitchen entryway waiting for their friend to make his appearance. The front door opened and laughter spilled into the house.

They silently watched the two walk in the door, Jaune taking Ruby's bag and placing it by the entrance. Jaune took her red hood hanging it on the coat hanger and each removing their boots. Both of them were talking and laughing and so wrapped up in their conversation they hadn't noticed Ren and Nora watching them. "Look at how adorable they are. They belong together." Nora sighed and Ren could practically see the hearts floating around her head.

"You're really in your own imagination." Ren said scratching his head. Rather than hearing for the billionth time, he decided that they should just go over and greet them. "Come on let's just go greet our guest." Ren comes out of their hiding spot, Nora following along at his heels.

Jaune finally noticed his two best friends standing to the side and perked up to attention. "Oh there you two are. Ahem Nora, Ren . . . I would like you to meet my friend Ruby Rose." Jaune introduced Ruby gesturing his hand to Ruby then to Nora and Ren.

"It's an honor to finally meet you both. I graciously thank you for welcoming me into your home." Ruby smiled a beautiful smile and curtsied; tripping a bit on the hardwood floor Ruby quickly rebalanced herself with some help from Jaune's steadying hand. Ruby, a bit embarrassed, rubbed the back of her head slightly nervous. This wasn't how she pictured her meeting with Jaune's friends going. They probably thought she was a goof.

Nora bouncing in place couldn't contain herself and let out a happy squeal, running over giving Ruby a very strong embrace that lifted her several inches off the floor. "Ooooooohhhhhhh you are just too adorable! I really hope we can be friend's foreverrrr . . ." Rolling her eyes for emphasis. Ruby started to laugh not knowing how to react to her current situation but was charmed. This girl, who was shorter than Ruby imagined, reminded her a bit of Yang.

"Nora, I told you to control yourself when you met Ruby. Please put her down." Jaune asked his face coloring a bit but Nora complied. He knew that Nora was going to embarrass him from the start but he didn't expect her to get this excited meeting Ruby. Once back on the ground Ruby folded her hands daintily over her skirt before suddenly clapping them.

Her face made a large "o" shape, "Oh I almost forgot. I have gifts for both of you as a thank you for letting me stay here for the week. I thought you would like to have something enjoyable from the upper class." Ruby went through one of her bags and took out two carefully wrapped boxes. She gave a pink wrapped box with white ribbon to Nora. The other was a green wrapped box with a pink ribbon Ruby handed over to Ren.

"Jaune told me your favorite colors too so I tried to get the wrapping just right." Ruby said sweetly.

Nora was able to dim her excitement down enough to carefully open her gift and reveal...another box. It was a deep red with a fancy stamp shaped like multiple hearts making one large heart. Opening the lid it was filled with different types of upper class chocolates, expensive ones at that. "Jaune told me that you love sweets so I thought you could enjoy some of these. The strawberry custard is my favorite you'll love it." Nora had already devoured the first row as Ruby was speaking; her mouth was smeared with chocolate. Both Jaune and Ruby couldn't help but laugh as she joined them.

"Thank you, Ruby. I loooovvveee it." Nora enthusiastically tells her swallowing down her treats. "This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten everrrrrrrr!"

Ren was reluctant to open the gift; he just stared at the box. He felt like he was being used as a charity for an upper class citizen. Ren never wanted anything from those wealthy snobs. But he told himself that this was for Jaune. So he sighed and slowly undone the wrapping to reveal new freshly polished cooking utensils and an upper class recipe book. He was deeply touched by the gift.

"I don't know what to say . . ." Ren softly tells them, trying not to tear up, "I don't think I can thank you enough."

"Oh please it's no problem at all, really. Jaune told me that you love to cook and that your usual tools were starting to get dull and that's super dangerous. So I thought that you would want professional ones. Plus a book full of recipes you could experiment with." Ruby smiled, folding her hands behind her back.

"Perhaps I will try to make something while you're here to see if I am as good as upper class chefs. I never made anything so… extravagant before." This Ruby girl was certainly different from the upper class people that he had encountered in the past, maybe she wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

"Weeeeeeeell now that we got introductions out of the way. Leeeeeeeeeet's eat! Come on Ruby I'll show you to your seat." Nora happily took Ruby's hand and leads the younger girl into the small kitchen.

"I would hurry if I were you, Nora typically get first pickings and hardly leaves any of my good work behind for the rest." Ren, let's out a quip. Jaune has to force back his laughter especially when the tiny ginger whirls on her heel with fire in her eyes.

"You calling me a pig, Ren?!" Nora angrily yells at him. Ren put his hands up in mock surrender and once again Ruby found herself being reminded of Blake and Yang. They used to jive at each other like that all the time.

"You're the one snacking on chocolate before breakfast, all I'm saying is you're always hungry." Ren defended his statement, not realizing he was just making things worse.

"Well fine, if that's how it's gonna be we can settle this like we always do. We fight it out in the field." Nora says an evil glint in her eye. "All right but if there's a thunderstorm. You can't use your semblance, Nora." Ren warns her. "And after we eat, fighting on an empty stomach is bad for your health."

"Semblance? Both of you have auras too?" Ruby questioned in amazement. Well she did know that Jaune had an aura but he never told her what his semblance was. All she knew from her studies was that lower class citizens didn't have aura. Was it possible for people outside the lower class to have aura too?

Sitting down everyone passed food and Nora started to trash talk Ren. To his credit he merely rolled off her insults and calmly ate his fruit salad while Nora savagely ate her extra buttery pancakes. Ruby leaned over to her left and whispered in Jaune's ear, "Are they always like this?" Chewing for a moment Jaune's blue eyes flickered between his oldest friends before shrugging his shoulders and answering.

"No, usually they would be outside and leave several craters by now." Ruby's eyes widened excitement and adrenaline flooding her veins. If they were as strong as Jaune claimed them to be Ruby wanted to test it out for herself. Finishing their meal Ruby watched Ren and Nora grab their weapons and storm out to settle their dispute.

Jaune walked behind at a short pace but Ruby flew after the pair with her speed calling out. "Waaaaaaaaaaait!" Ruby yelled, they both looked back at her. Standing up tall Ruby closed the distance between them and with a fighting grin declared, "I want to spar against you two. From what I've gathered you two are strong and- Jaune no offense you've gotten really strong really- I want a challenge."

Dramatically pointing her finger at Ren and Nora Ruby yelled out, "I challenge you to a battle!" The thought of fighting two skilled fighters was an opportunity Ruby wasn't about to pass up. For her it's how she really got to know a person.

"Ruby." Jaune gently said looking at his friend; he only shook his head with an amused smile. It was certainly like Ruby to want to fight his friends. Honestly he should've seen it coming. Ruby had done the same thing when she wanted to test his skills during their first night of training. The two looked at each other confused for a moment but equal competitive grins formed along their lips. Why not get an after breakfast morning workout? Besides what's every day lower class citizens like them would fight a fully trained Huntress?

Jaune stood off to the side watching all his friends go to opposite ends of the field ready to square off. He was only worried that Ruby wouldn't give them too much of a chance with her high-level training. Jaune shook his head. He shouldn't think like that, Ruby was strong but so were Ren and Nora. He should just sit back and enjoy the show.

"All right, let's do this!" Nora announced and everyone sank down into a battle stance. Jaune decided to watch from the sidelines, he realized this would be the first time he saw Ruby fight other humans instead of the monstrous grimm.

"I'll let the both of you go first. Go ahead . . . try and catch me." A rare cocky smirk bloomed across Ruby's lips giving Ren and Nora a moment of pause. Shrugging the two immediately jumped into the fray making their first attack. Nora raced across the grass mighty war hammer in hand while Ren flanked her back quickly firing rounds of ammunition.

Once within reach Nora swung her weapon, only to hit nothing but air. A trail of rose petals danced in the air by Nora's head. Turning in a circle her eyes evaluated her surroundings looking for the slightest hint of red to hit. She missed the warning cry of Ren when suddenly her feet were swept out from under her. Ruby materialized from a line of red using the flat end of her scythe to knock Nora out. Stabbing her spear end into the ground Ruby used the momentum of Crescent Rose to kick Nora's side flinging her further away from her weapon.

Ren growled at this, he forgot they were dealing with a professional. Hmph well if that's the way she wants it to be he was ready to play. He was shimmering light pink before disappearing from sight using his knowledge of the area to move in closer. Ruby cocked her gun and listened for any disturbances in the air. The wind peacefully swayed the grass and the leaves twirled of their own volition were quiet-there! Ruby blocked what would have been a disarming blow and started trading parry shots with Ren. Quick on his feet he jumped back to the side firing shots at Ruby's feet to keep her from a distance, then charged using his blades to swipe at Ruby who vanished into the air sides weeping Ren's attack.

"Nice job Ruby!" Jaune called out from the sidelines. Realizing he was playing favorites and not wanting Ren and Nora to yell at him for not cheering for them he quickly starting supporting them too. "Come on guys, I know you can get her! Uhhh GO EVERYONE WOO!"

Nora was back on her feet and regrouped with Ren, 'You see her anywhere?" She asked Ren as they looked around, both taking small steps cautiously.

"No, she's moving too fast to see properly." Ren replied also carefully watching for the elusive girl.

"Look out!" Nora shouted vaulting in the air and meeting Ruby midway and sparks danced in the sky from the impact of metal on metal. With a swing Nora pounded Ruby into the ground cracking the ground below. Ruby coughed up dirt and made her to her feet. Once on the ground Nora and Ren moved as one on the offensive kicked, punching, and winging their weapons in an effort to overwhelm Ruby.

Ruby was having none of this however. She blocked and parried blow for blow her eyes constantly moving catching their attacks with her scythe swinging it around to protect and force them back. Swinging the massive weapon back around Ruby let out a barrage of shots more powerful than Ren's. Crater's and dirt patches sprout up wherever she missed but Ren and Nora were much too preoccupied with dodging Ruby's advanced weaponry. Their aura was strong but one hit from break their aura in an instant.

Had this been any other fight Jaune would've felt the fight would be over. As a team Ren and Nora are deadly but this was Ruby she was leagues above them all though Ren and Nora were putting up a good fight.

Nora tried to sneak up from behind forcing Ruby in between herself and Ren. Coming in from all sides now Ruby was forced to deflect and defend not having a chance to fight back. Ren swiped, Nora swung, and Ruby proved to be as nimble as she was quick. Somersaulting using Nora's hammer as a springboard, bending her back to almost inhuman lengths, and flipping through the air Ruby was untouchable.

Ren could feel his frustration building and his energy waning. Chancing a glance at Nora he could see her getting fatigued too and missed a kick Ruby shot to his jaw sending him sprawling on his back.

"Ren!" Nora called out but also left herself wide open and with a slash Ruby sent Nora down to the ground beside her fallen friend.

Ruby stood over the both of them hardly panting; she didn't even break a sweat. Jaune jogged over to the small group sporting a grin and clapping aloud. "That was great guys really. You're all so strong!. Well Ruby how'd you think they did?" Jaune asked.

"That was really fun. You guys have great potential." Ruby extended a hand down to each opponent and pulled them up. "Nora you really are a powerhouse but you leave yourself open a lot. If you hold your hammer more downward it'll be easier to catch surprise attacks by lifting the head up rather than bringing your hammer up over your shoulder and down." She happily expressed, quickly going over to admire Nora's hammer.

"And Ren I liked how you used your semblance to get the jump on me. That was some great strategizing, but you should make more use of your blades in close quarters combat. I was wide open a couple times where you could have jabbed or slashed me making me slow down. But he both of you together really was a challenge. You kept me on my toes and I had to work extra hard to keep up. You're really deadly in combat when you work together. I'm really glad we did this. And I'm the winner yahooooo!" Ruby happily yells pumping a fist in excitement.

"How did you manage to disappear like that?" Ren questioned to Ruby, putting his weapons Stormflower, under his sleeves. "We blinked and you just vanished into thin air."

Ruby blinked owlishly which Ren had to admit was kind of cute in a little girl sort of way. "That was my speed semblance. I move so fast that the human eye can't even see it." Ruby winked putting her own weapon away. She could only giggle as she quickly covers her mouth. She was getting comfortable talking to Jaune's friends since she got a feeling of what they were like through combat.

"Well now that we got this whole combat craziness out of the way. What should we do today?" Jaune asked the group. They were lucky that their neighbors left for a few days. Ruby was still wearing her huntress clothes from the upper class. People would question where she got the money to afford them if she's from the lower class.

Jaune could feel a chill run down his spine as Nora shot him her favorite evil grin. "Weeelllll, I do have one idea...hehehe."

* * *

Aya Li sat in her personal office in her vacation home in Vale. Discussing such sensitive matters in her suite at the Xiao Long mansion was too risky. It's been over a month and Aya's become increasingly angry at Cinder's seemingly lack of effort at watching General Taiyang's daughter, Ruby Rose. Their plan hinged a lot on Kai Li marrying Ruby to gain access to her funds. Her son's marriage would give their family recognition and power. It would be infinitely easier to take over everything once they situate themselves with the General's armies, money, and home to rule over everyone.

A knock at the door, Aya pushed her buzzer alerting her guest to enter. Her business employer and lackluster lackeys walked in Cinder sliding into one office chair and lounging back as if she was by the beach relaxing and not caring for their plans.

"What are you doing? You haven't given any new information on the young Rose. Even I can't have all my spies lurk around the halls since most of my guards are meant to patrol the border. So tell me Cinder, why aren't you watching the girl?!" Aya's started her question quietly but it quickly rose to a shout.

Cinder gazed coolly back at her partner taking her sweet time answering only raising Aya's ire. Silently Cinder raised a single hand, and her female subordinate- Emerald if Aya remembered- placed a long smoke stick in her hand. Using her free hand Cinder fingered a necklace wound tightly around her neck. The chain glinted like freshly polished silver with a small orb of various colors swirling about the surface. Grasping it tight it glowed orange for a moment and Cinder's hand pulled away smoking before catching fire. With two finger's Cinder light the cigarette and took a long drag absentmindedly blowing the smoke in the air.

"For the same reasons that you do not send out more of your own eyes and ears. I am you oh so generous benefactor. I can't have my people lurking about either, not all the time anyway." Sitting forward Cinder blew out a puff of smoke her amber eyes glowing with malice.

"We need to bide our time, everything will fall into our hands sooner than you think. However we still have a year before the wedding takes place, that's a lot of time to scope out the buildings and learn of the little girl's precious secrets." She continued to speak in a calming tone.

Aya bristled at being belittled to like a child. Pulling out one of her good wines she poured herself a glass swishing the red contents around. "Cinder I know we have time but we have too much time. If we're going to do this we need to move things along." Aya hissed pounding a fist into her wooden desk.

Cinder grabbed the extra glass, grasping the orb it glowed green and a light green color lightened up the wine bottle. With a wave of her hand Cinder flickered her finger and the wine poured itself into her glass and gently fell back onto the tray once more. Taking a sip Cinder surveyed Aya over the rim of her glass.

"Oh Aya I do hope you remember who you asked for help in the first place. I'm deciding that we stay the course we are currently on. That is...unless you manage to move up the wedding."

"And how do you suppose I do that hmm? Taiyang is wrapped completely around that little brat's finger and she's avoiding all attempts for Kai to get closer to her. Even when they marry it will be her who controls the funds. We need Ruby to trust Kai in order to access the money." Aya addresses as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Yes Aya. I am aware of that." Cinder snapped temporarily losing her composure. She takes another whiff from her cigarette blowing out in a ring of smoke and watches it dissipate with disinterest. Aya had been taken care of foreign affairs within the other Four Kingdoms. As she others in her inner circle as part of her plans to change the world to her image. "I am beginning to think you don't want the power you so desperately told me you desired."

"I want it more than anything. That's why I'm here putting up with that bumbling buffoon and listen to him drone on and on about his spawns and his good for nothing dead wife. It's why I sit through skull numbing council meetings that are meant to be 'better for the citizens' but who cares what happens once we're in charge. "

"Shhhh calm down now dear." Cinder said holding up a hand. The male-Mercury Aya believed was his name- suddenly pulled out an envelope which Cinder handed over to Aya pushing it against the wooden surface.

"You wanted my intel here is what I've gathered so far, she is away from home for the next week apparently camping in the woods. However if you look at the photos." Aya opened up the lid and flipped through the pictures her eyes going wide. "The girl's alone in the woods? But why where's her bodyguard going?" Aya furiously whispered.

Cinder gave that smirk, that self-satisfied grin she wore when she had information Aya did not and if made her wish she could wipe it off. "Unfortunately that is all the information I have. For now. But enough about what we don't know." Cinder leaned back in her chair letting another draw of smoke swirl past her lips.

"What we do know is there will be a celebration when several of the upper classes soldiers come back from their missions. The Military Ball will be a perfect place to establish a bond between Ruby and Kai." Standing up suddenly Cinder snuffed out cigarette and placed her barely touched wine on the desk.

"If you're so concerned for public appearance then convince Taiyang for the good of his daughter to have mandatory daily sessions. They could have hour long tea sessions, or garden tours, or Ruby could pose for Kai while he immortalizes her in art. It doesn't matter start from there, and move to them making more public appearances. The public pressure will keep the girl here were we can see her and she'll be easier to manage." Cinder began to stroll out of the room leaving her steel laced suggestion hanging in the air.

"I will continue to maintain my side of the bargain, will you Aya?" Not waiting for an answer the orb around Cinder's neck grew red, holding out a hand the brass doorknob glowed a startling black and turned on its own opening the door for their exit. "That will be all for today." With that Cinder made her way out followed by her bodyguards leaving Aya to simmer and stare down at the photos of Ruby parting ways with her bodyguard and traveling down the road away from the forest.

"Yes we most certainly see who will."

* * *

Editor's Note: *Wipes brow* Phew another chapter done! Sorry if some parts are weird getting the wording just right was really hard this time around. Same with the fighting but we did our best. Hope you liked this, we've been waiting to get to this part in our many discussions. Please leave a review and see you in the next chapter.


	10. Making Plans: Part 2

Author's Note: Okay here truly starts the week in the story where Ruby and Jaune will be together in the lower class in the story. I am so excited to be writing this part. It's going to be divided up it into multiple parts because there's so much we have planned. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!

* * *

The day didn't quite start exactly as Ruby thought it would. After their spar everyone clambered back into the house to freshen up, they were heading into town to give Ruby the full grand tour. Meandering back into the kitchen, Ruby decided to take this downtime to get to know her generous hosts. Taking a seat at the table with their drinks Ruby turned to her most reclusive new friend.

"So Ren, Jaune told me all about how much you love cooking. Maybe you can teach me some of your trade? I'm not too great myself but the breakfast you made earlier was absolutely delicious. It's a shame not many people will be able to try it." Ruby said with a kind smile. She took a large sip of water and looked at Ren expectantly waiting for his answer.

Ren couldn't help but chuckle under his breath; Ruby was quite the character and even found himself opening up. "Haha, thank you. Actually now that you mention it it's always been my dream to own a restaurant for as long as i can remember. But being in the lower class . . . many people can't afford to afford spend money eating out. And even if I could save up the money to build it without a steady flow of customers the place would close. It's a nice daydream to have when days are rough but it's nothing more than that. A dream." Ren expressed taking a sip of his coffee. He hadn't really told anyone other than Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha about wanting to opening up a restaurant. But what was the harm indulging her?

"Well with that kind of thinking you won't ever get your dream off the ground. It takes hard work, sacrifice, and perseverance even when everyone else is telling you 'no you're destined to fail' that's when you keep going to prove them wrong." Ruby replied with vigor. Confidence was set in her expression and she tightened one hand in a fist raising it up to eye level to drive her point home. "I know we just met and it may not be my place to say this but you shouldn't give up. I believe in you Ren I know you can make your dream come true." Ruby finished her speech a tender look suddenly filled her eyes meeting Ren's. "I longed to be a protector. A great Huntress like my mother was or even like the rest of my family. And I wouldn't be here if I had given up on my desire to protect the world." Ruby felt a bond form between the two. If she could encourage Ren to realize his dream maybe it's not too late to give up on hers.

Ren sat quietly taking in everything Ruby said. He swished his coffee in his mug flicking his eyes over to Ruby's hopeful one's. So young so bright, this world will crush her if she goes on like this. "You can say things like that because of your lifestyle . . . you were born into wealth and privilege. Even if you failed you still wouldn't have to worry for anything." Ren bluntly points out. He played with rim of his mug circling the rim with his finger gently around the edges. "While I do applaud your efforts to protect the world . . . it's just not possible. In reality, there isn't enough people strong enough to tackle the increasing grim activity that's been happening all over the world. We have seen first-hand many villagers killed, our friend Pyrrha is one of those victims. The upper class soldiers don't do much to help the poor despite it being their job. There's no use chasing fictitious dreams and wishes when all that really matters to us are just to make it through the day." Ren's voice grew slightly in anger towards the end. Repressed hurt and bitterness came through and to cover up he took another sip of his coffee, but even he felt that he took it too far. Ren regretted what he said but he couldn't take it back now.

The atmosphere changed, it suddenly felt colder contrasting the blazing heat from two glares he could feel burning holes into his shoulders.

"Ren, why would you say that?" Jaune asked heatedly. He knew Ren wasn't doing this out of malice. Ren had always been honest to a fault and sometimes he hurt the feelings of people around him. Ren never liked to lie or hide the truth from people. It just wasn't in his nature.

Jaune looked at Ruby. She was stunned and desperately trying to hold her composure but even he could see the tears welling in her eyes and her lip trembling ever so slightly. Jaune went to put his hand gently on Ruby's but she suddenly stood up her chair scraping the wooden floor.

"You really think that?" Ruby's voice shook like a leaf caught in a raging storm. Ruby was a rather easy going person; she could forgive and forget quite easily but to be judged so cruelly. "I…" Ruby looked at the faces surrounding the table. Too many people here she needed space. "I- excuse me I need to be alone!" In a flash of red and petals Ruby raced up the stairs and a door slammed shut.

Nora in a fit of rage pulled back her leg and let it strike home. "Ouch, that hurt!" Ren scowled in pain as he lifted his foot, holding it from under the table. He looked to his right where Nora gave him a deep look of disappointment. Her arms were crossed and her head shook ever so slightly from side to side.

"Well look at what you did." Nora points at the stairs her hand shaking with suppressed rage. "You couldn't even play along for one minute could you?!" Nora suddenly got out of her chair and started pacing. "Ren you are my best friend and you mean everything to me but sometimes- sometimes you can be so… rgh" Nora unable to finish her rant. Turning around she slammed her hands on the table her blue eyes boring into Ren's pink ones.

Ren started to speak but was quickly silenced by Nora, "Ruby is our guest, we're supposed to make her stay her pleasant so she'll want to come back here again. Don't you like her Ren? She's a sweetheart and got us wonderful presents. Can't you try to be her friend?" Nora was pleading at the end. She took to Ruby quickly and felt she was as precious as a little sister.

"Ren, please go make this right. Apologize to Ruby and hear her out. Knowing her she probably has something important to say. You're all so important to me and I want all of us to get along. Please for me." Jaune begged Ren.

Ren looked up the stairs and sighed, his friends were right. He was out of line and hurt a nice girl. He had to fix this. "Okay, okay you guys are right; I'll apologize and try to be her friend." _If she still wants to that is_ , Ren thought dejectedly. Standing up Ren grabbed a peace offering, a small bowl of strawberries, and made his way up the stairs. With acute hearing he could faintly her sniffling coming from Jaune's room. It surprised him that she found his room so quickly but he didn't have time for that. He hurt Ruby and now he had to mend the tear.

"Ruby," Ren knocked, "I- I wanted to apologize about earlier. Please open the door so we can talk." He waited for a moment afraid that it might already be too late when he saw the door knob move. Ren stepped back as the door swung open and tearful red eyed Ruby stepped out. She had tissues in her hand as she wiped away her tears.

"Hey Ren." Ruby said stiffly hugging her arms close and leaning against the doorframe. Taking a deep breath Ren thrust the snack into Ruby's crossed arms forcing her hands to cut the bowl in confusion. He stood there not sure what to say at first. With Nora a simple apology and a stack of pancakes usually fixed the problem and with Jaune they would sit with some hot chocolate and talk it out. He felt better at least having given her some food.

"Ahem Ruby, umm what I said down there. It was wrong and I'm so sor-" Ren began to apologize but was quickly interrupted by Ruby before he could even start.

"Wait Ren before you say another word. I have something to say as well." Ruby held up a hand cutting him off. Gesturing for Ren to enter they went into the room with Ruby setting down the strawberries on the night side table. She sat on the edge of the bed with Ren standing in front of the closed door. "I thought about what you said down there. At first I was angry, I was angry and I thought you were ungrateful to the Huntsmen that risk every day to keep you safe. But then I realized you don't know what we do. I'm trained in the art of battle and hunting so I know our tactics. It wasn't fair to judge you without explaining the going on with our plans." Ruby shifted to the side and gestured for Ren to sit on her left.

Ren looked at Ruby with wide eyes. He looked about Jaune's room before pointing at himself in a 'who me?' fashion. Ruby giggled and nodded, "Yes you now come over here so I can explain." Ren slowly made his way over and sank down on the edge. Once settled he out of reflex reached over and offered Ruby the strawberries again with a sheepish look. Ruby smiled and gratefully took a single fruit but didn't eat, merely held it in her hand.

"I know you and I are worlds apart Ren. We fight our own battles every day. I really did think about what you said about me comfortably falling back if I don't make it and Huntsmen not being there. So I'm going to start with that first, okay?" Ruby asked turning to Ren making sure she had his attention. He nodded, and Ruby got started.

"You see Ren everyone in the upper class has to perform a mandatory service either as an individual Huntsman, in a missions group, or in the military. The point is everyone has to train and fight the grimm. Our main tactic is to go straight to the source, lure them away to open space so there's less places for them to hide and retreat. That way we can take them out as quickly and efficiently as possible. But in doing so sacrifices have to be made. In groups several Huntsmen are chosen as the distraction, grabbing the grimm's attention and leading them away, that way the main force can come in and take them down. But this usually leads to a lot of them dying. Many Huntsmen know if they have to play decoy they will most likely die, they have to get as many grimm as possible to target them so innocent people can escape." Ruby was silent for a moment letting that hang in the air before continuing.

"You wonder why Huntsmen don't patrol the lower class and villages daily. It's because we are their most recognizable threat. Our presence would lead to more grimm attacks, that's why we lead and lure them away from towns into open land and keep our distance from settlements. It's for your safety. I know it's not a perfect system but many of my comrades, people I know have died defending the innocent so others can live when they cannot. That's what I meant earlier about sacrifice Ren, if you believe something with all your heart then you go for it. Even if that means to a Huntsman certain death we do it." Ruby plucked another strawberry out of the bowl flipping it through her fingers.

"We're not there because we don't care, we care too much, the grimm are attracted to aura that's why we're not always there. I truly am sorry about the people we couldn't save. And I'm especially sorry about your friend Pyrrha. I know how that feels. Today's the anniversary of one of my friend's." Ren did a double take mouth open wide but no words came out. Ruby waved him off.

"It's okay, Jaune helped me earlier. I've made my peace with her passing. But I think about her all the time, I think about the many other friends I knew too. There was this boy I knew oh he was eager to get out into the field. He was a year older than me. On his first mission he discovered a hidden nest in a cave formation that was close to a village. Rather than risk any other lives he blew the cavern up trapping himself under rock crushing the grimm. When they unearthed the rubble they found he was devoured. They couldn't tell how long that went on but it wasn't quick. Another person I knew an older girl older than you. She went out a search and rescue in the mountains. Some villagers were hoping to expand their mountain home but got trapped on some cliffs and there weren't enough Huntsmen to quell the grimm problem. So she drove the grimm to another area of the mountain and started an avalanche." Ruby was silent again, and Ren placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I never knew any of this?" Ren baffled expressed as he finally started to get answers. For all those years as a child when the upper class soliders ignored him on the battlefield. It wasn't because they didn't care, but to protect him and their town from the grimm.

"Do you see what I'm getting at Ren? If I-if we don't make it as Huntsmen it's not because we failed, it's because we die. You are right though I will have my father's money to fall back on. I'm going to be taken out of the field soon when I get married. I have to have kids so they can't afford me dying too soon. But maybe in a few years after they're older I'll be back in the action on the battlefield, but the possibility I won't make it back will always be there." Ruby closed her eyes as she thought fondly of her mother.

"From what I've seen during our battle, you're a great fighter Ruby. It's almost a shame you can't be on the battlefield the rest of your life." Ren tells her as he put a hand to her shoulder. What he was saying were words of truth, and all of it came from his heart. Because he meant everything he said to Ruby.

"It was for my mom. She was the greatest Huntress ever but she was still killed on her mission. My sister Yang was almost mauled to death by grimm and lost half her right arm. We fight everyday Ren, for our survival and yours. It's a thankless job and I'm not saying all this to make you feel bad I'm simply explaining myself. If dreams are all we have to carry us along then they're not so bad right? If dreams are what makes me keep going then I don't think they're wrong. I don't want to see you give up Ren. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't end it before it gets started."

Finally Ruby popped the fruit in her mouth making appreciative noises as she chewed while Ren sat shell-shocked. He absorbed and mulled over every word Ruby just told him. He turned back to the girl sitting next to him. What horrors has she witnessed? How many of her friends did she have to bury? One thing Ren knew he severely misjudged her. Shame coursed through his veins. Watching Ruby simply sitting with a smile on her face eating a bowl of fruit not a care in the world in compatible silence. Jaune really knew how to pick girls.

"You're so strong; you're stronger than I'll ever be. Ruby I truly am sorry for everything I ever said and any bad thoughts I ever had." Taking both her hands in his Ren squeezed them gently. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart thank you for all that you do. And again thank you for the cookbook." Ren smiled a real smile that stretched across his face. Ruby returned his grin and enveloped him in a hug.

"You don't need to thank me Ren. I told you it's my dream to do this; I just hope we can really be friends now?" Ruby asked pulling back slightly. Standing up Ren firmly grasped Ruby's shoulders. "Absolutely I would love to be friends. And I'd be even happier to teach you some of my cooking techniques."

Ruby's eyes widened and shined like stars and a happy gasp passed her lips. "Ohmygosh really?! Ohhhhh YES! Yes thank you Ren thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby was practically bouncing off the walls in her joy. In some ways Ruby was as spunky and energetic as Nora. And in others kind and understanding like Pyrrha.

Maybe having the little red hooded girl around wouldn't be so bad. Grabbing his wrist Ruby suddenly dragged Ren out the door. "Come on I'm sure the others are waiting, let's go! I want to see your town." Ren chuckled in amusement, "Alright let's get goi-whoa!" he was cut off by Ruby racing them down the stairs.

* * *

Jaune and Nora sat in tense silence. Well Jaune was actually sitting bouncing his leg in agitation while Nora paced back and forth sparing a glance at the clock the back to pacing. "Nora come on sit down and wait I'm sure it's going fine." Jaune sighed and took a sip of coffee. Nora turned on her heel and gave Jaune a sour look. "Are you kidding me right now? How can I possibly sit down and drink stale coffee when they've been up there ten minutes? The walls are really thin here Jaune why can't we hear what they're saying? What if it's going badly?" Nora took up her pace with renewed fervor.

Jaune got up and stopped Nora in her tracks by grasping her arms. "Hey Nora, look at me. I'm sure everything is fine. We know Ren and I know Ruby. They'll work this out I know it." Defeated Nora simply leaned her head into Jaune's chest. Smiling down he patted her head. Suddenly they heard voices and the scent of roses filled the kitchen and moment later Ruby rocketed in. Ren came jolting in from behind slightly disheveled and disoriented from the fast travel.

"Hey guys we're back." Ruby said cheerfully. Tentatively Nora stepped forward looking between the two, "So you're good now?" Ren and Ruby took a moment to look at each and share a smile. "Yep we're friends again. We just needed to take some time to get to know each other. Right Ren?" Ruby asked gently bumping her arm into Ren's. He nodded and said, "It's true we've come to an understanding and I don't think there will be any more misunderstandings."

"Well good, hmph your brutal honesty got the better of you again Ren. Try not to let it happen again okay?" Nora asked with Ren nodding. Jaune came up to Ruby and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Ruby; please don't take what Ren says personally. He tends to be overly honest about everything; he wasn't trying to be mean. It's just a major flaw that we all had to put up with since childhood." Jaune gently explained to Ruby. "He's actually really a good person."

Ruby just smiled, that sunshine carefree smile of her's that made Jaune catch his breathe. "It's all right Jaune really. I understand now Ren and I are good, I promise." Looking over to the pair cleaning the remaining dishes Ruby thought excitedly of the cooking lesson she'd get. "I like your friends. The matter is behind us now so no worries here." Ruby assured Jaune.

"I just want you to have a good time while you're here." Jaune responded. But if the problem was gone then Jaune would trust Ruby. So he just smiled; Ruby wasn't the type of person to hold her grudge and it only seem to make him red in the cheeks as he saw her cheery grin. Once everything was settled Nora bounced over and clasped her hands together.

"Anyway Ruby, why don't we get ready so we can head into town." Nora happily wrapped an arm around Ruby and rush her back up the stairs. Nora had big plans and was eager to set them in motion.

Nora was perceptive. She could see the growing attraction between Jaune and Ruby even if they were blind to it themselves. She was determined to see them fall in love by the time the week was done. In order to do that she'd need to enhance Ruby's beauty which wouldn't be hard. A little touch ups here and a new dress will make Jaune putty in Ruby's hands. He won't know what hit him. Nora was confident that her plans wouldn't fail. She would just would have to do everything one step at a time. Namely in case it one of these attempts failed Nora knew she had another plan. Patience was needed to reach her goal.

"Okay let's see what we can work with." Nora sat Ruby down on her bed then began rifling through her closet.

"Uh Nora not that I don't like your room, it's really nice but what are we doi-AUGH!" Ruby jumped not expecting Nora to hazardly dump a pile of clothes next to her.

"What are you talking about silly? You can't go into town wearing that." Nora smiles pointing to Ruby's huntress clothing which sparkled a bit due to the red and gold hued fabric laced into her black dress and leggings. All of Ruby's clothes were designed to fit harsh travel and battle conditions and her colors to blend in and confuse grimm while on a hunt.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Ruby questioned in confused as she stared down at her huntress clothing.

"It's just...I mean your outfit is beautiful but it screams you're from the upper class. No one else has clothes like that around here. You can borrow some of my stuff until we can buy some fabric and I can make you a whole bunch of new cute outfits." Nora giggled as she grabs Ruby by the hand and drags her in front of her mirror with a tape measure.

Ruby took this time to admire Nora's room which was very different than her own. Her room was obviously smaller and was...pink. Very very pink. The walls and ceiling were painted a light pink color; which appeared to have gotten a new coat recently. There was still a whiff of a fresh paint smell wafting in the small space. Curtains hung and blew lightly on the breeze on her window at the back wall, with many white patches sewn in.

Her bed comforter was also pink with tiny white dots decorating the surface. There was a handmade wooden shelf that had some stuffed animals stacked on top. There was a small pink bunny with a green ribbon wrapped around its neck resting on her pillow. It held a white heart with Ren scripted in it. Looks like a present from him.

A few feet in front of the the closet was an old sewing machine sitting atop a rickety wooden table. To the left of the mirror there was a handmade wicker basket that had stuffed animals tucked inside. Many pictures of her friends hung up around the walls, catching the sunlight on the glass, especially Ren. It occurred to her that Nora must have a crush on him. Ruby thought it was a personal matter and shouldn't ask Nora unless she wanted to tell her.

Ruby began picking at her skirt not really sure what to do. Only to be lightly smacked and have a playful scolding sent her way. "Be patient young one. Beauty can't be rushed, well not that I have to do much you're already quite the knockout." Nora couldn't help but want to have some fun and while wrapping the tape around Ruby's waist took the chance to tickle her side.

"Ahahahahahaa-ha-hahaha bahahaha No-urah no- no stop it stop it stop it!" Ruby breathlessly shrieked out scrambling away clutching her sides. She started to laugh all over again and wipe away tears of mirth. Nora was reminding Ruby more and more of Yang with every moment she spent with the older girl. Silly, loud, affectionate, but nice company."Mmhmhmhm, sorry Nora, you're lucky I realized it was you and not my sister otherwise I'd have launched you through the wall." Nora set Ruby back up in front of the mirror and while jotting down notes quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh is that a threat missy?" "No but it can be a promise." The two girls mock glared at each other before bursting into another round of good natured laughter.

"Ahahaha come on come on we better get this done. You haven't seen anything yet and we're burning daylight." Nora went back to work getting Ruby's leg and arm measurements. Turning to the side it was then Ruby noticed something. Sitting in the corner were several baskets filled with rather old stuffed animals and clothes separate to the one's Nora had next to her bed. These were torn, ripped, and had stains in multiple places. As well as a small kit filled with thread, cleaner, sewing needles, buttons, and other fabrics. She could see a whole bunch of materials mixed in.

There were several outfits already hanging on an old rack clean and properly stitched. "Hey those clothes look really nice, you made all them yourself?" Ruby asked using her free hand to point them out. All of them were beautiful dresses that well made as it had come from a boutique in the upper class. With nice patterns like waves, zigzags, flowers, diamonds, and other shapes. Some even had lace and sweetheart necklines.

Nora looked over at the corner where her work was out on display. "Hm? Oh yes, I do things like that as side jobs like making clothes and fixing up toys. I either make them from scratch or barter discarded pieces from some of the shops in town. Then I fix them up and sell them since everyone here needs clothes. Jaune and Ren do a lot more Huntsman work since I can't always join them doing this. They do some side jobs as well."

"Really, that's must be a lot of hard work to do survive like this." Ruby couldn't understand how long of hours or even days Jaune and Ren had worked on a mission together or even how long it took for Nora to make all those dresses and fix up those toys.

Like Jaune helps out two of his sisters who live in town with deliveries, one of them sells crops and dairy products from their family's farm in a small market and the other owns a bakery. We'll introduce you to them once we get into town." Nora smiled to herself imaging the beautiful dresses she would make for Ruby that would wow Jaune. Ruby moved a bit as Nora glared at her as she quickly held still.

"Now please just stand still for a minute. I promise we're almost done." Nora took the measuring tape wrapping it around Ruby's chest and neck and quickly put the measurements into her scroll. She then moved to Ruby's back and full height adding that into her scroll as well. Nora needed all the correct measurements so not only the clothes would properly fit Ruby but accentuate her figure to the fullest. Ruby will look absolutely gorgeous once she buys new fabrics.

"Okay and done see that wasn't so bad. Now unfortunately you have to borrow something of mine to go out in. And judging from your measurements nothing I have will be a perfect fit for the time being. But we'll have to make do; here let's look at what I got to see what may fit you best." Nora went to her bed and started organizing the pile into dresses, shirts, skirts, and pants. She muttered under her breath, "Too long, too tight, ugh why do I still have this?" and continued searching. Ruby sat down beside her taking a few of dresses and laying them across her lap. They weren't really her style and Ruby wasn't sure if any were going to fit but she would tough it out. Suddenly several outfits were pushed into her hands, "Go on and try these, they're the closest in your size I have."

Ruby nodded dumbly gathering the clothes and stood up looking around the room for a place to change. "Uhh Nora where should I go to try these on?" She asked. Nora suddenly widened her eyes and slapped her forehead, "Ugh I'm so absentminded, hmm okay here you can change behind this sheet I use as a work space. Sorry it's not a fancy walk in closet." Nora babbled trying to accommodate her guest. "Oh it's fine really, I may be rich but I've had to do quick changes in grungy forests and hot deserts while on missions. It's no problem."

Ruby made her way behind the sheet and began undressing. She took off her huntress outfit putting on a way too big around the waist dress. Another dress was too short riding up her rear. The third was the closest that came to fitting her and still be modest, a thick strapped backless light red dress with blue, green and white stripes at the hem that stopped mid-thigh. It was a bit tight around her chest as it showed a good portion of her cleavage something Ruby wasn't too used to. Coming out from behind the sheet to get Nora's opinion she almost missed her question.

"So what do you think about Jaune?" Nora asked leaning against her bedframe smirking at her. Ruby blushed looking at herself in the mirror. Moving her arms she hastily covered her chest and imaging Jaune walking in right now seeing her. She was slightly embarrassed wearing something that exposed a bit more skin than she was used to. She was used to her legs showing more needing to be able to run and move but her chest and back? Not so much. It took her a moment to respond to Nora.

"Jaune? Uhhh he's um he's really nice; I like him. He's a really good friend and he's been to really good to me." Ruby couldn't think much else to say trying to come to grips she was most likely wearing this dress in public.

She hoped they would be leaving soon, Ruby was eager to go out and expand her horizons but she also couldn't wait until Nora made her some outfits. Nora lightly shook her head and kicking herself off the wall came up to Ruby's side with a hairbrush. "No, I mean what do you like really think of him besides being a good friend." Nora asked again and began smoothing out the tangles developed from the morning spar.

She already knew Jaune had feelings for Ruby despite his constant denial. Nora needed solid proof Ruby felt the same way, attraction was one thing actual feelings were another. "Like do you think he's handsome? Or really strong? I mean he has to be training with you." Nora halted her brushing to give Ruby a moment to think things over.

"Well I mean yeah Jaune is good looking. He's definitely built up some muscle from our sessions, he's also really tall my fiancé isn't I'm like an inch shorter than him. I mean that doesn't really matter I just like it. Umm Jaune's also just really, really nice to be around. He makes me feel better and always manages to cheer me up when I'm down." Ruby found herself smiling her pinks tinged lightly pinked. She started playing with her fingers absentmindedly feeling really content.

"You know Jaune would certainly think you look nice in that outfit. You're a real knockout, rawr." Nora affectionately teased squeezing Ruby's shoulder. She could already tell by her facial expressions and body language that Ruby did have some feelings for Jaune. Though in Ruby's case, it was more that she was unaware of them. Nora knew one of her goals would be to help the both of them come into terms with their feelings.

Smoothing down Ruby's hair and fixing her straps she could still feel some tension in her shoulders. "You know I could see why Jaune cares about you so much." Nora added moving in front of Ruby with a sly smile. "He talks about you all the time, how brave and smart you are but kind and considerate. I haven't seen him this lively in months, ever since our friend Pyrrha died it felt like a part of him died with her. But that seems to be changing having met you." Nora grabbed one of Ruby's hands and held it tightly. "It means a lot to us and him just you being here." Ruby looked at Nora with surprise.

"Yes . . . well friends do care about each other. And he's done a lot for me too, you all have I really am happy to be here." Ruby addressed as she smiled at Nora. She had heard many stories from Jaune, she felt sorry that Ruby never got to have a normal childhood being General's daughter. They should let her try to do some of the things she missed out on. This was a chance to finally be a normal teenage girl. Though in Nora's mind that also meant for Ruby to start seeing Jaune as a man not just a friend. After all at sixteen, she's now an adult regardless of social class.

One thing both classes could agree on was being an adult meant contribution. The majority of lower class citizens didn't have aura but that doesn't stop some from joining the lowest ranks of army. They had the advantage of being lest detachable to grimm but their inexperience in combat perfect bait. Many desperate families enlist their oldest children to serve and earn a steady income. The local government often sent service checks to families of deceased soldiers as "repayment for their sacrifice." Nora knew several of her friends Flynt Coal, Reese Chloris and Neon Katt had enlisted over the past year. They haven't been reported for a while and she couldn't help but worry they may have died with the increase in grimm activity. Looking at Ruby and feeling her firm muscles Nora couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be trained from birth to be a soldier and expect to die young.

"Well I'm sure there's more to it than that, there's plenty of time to learn more about each other. I'm sure you can't wait to have some alone time now huh?" Nora gently gave a nudge to Ruby as she started to giggle.

"It's because I remind Jaune of Pyrrha, isn't it?" Ruby suddenly blurted out to Nora's surprise. At that moment Nora accidently dropped Ruby's hand and just stood there dumbfounded. She could see that Ruby was distressed and even bothered by this prospect. Perhaps that was something that was holding her back, other than the fact she was engaged.

"What? Well I mean you two are kind of similar." Nora remarked grabbing a barrette with a red ribbon design. It had a pink heart in the center to clip in place. Nora pulled back part of Ruby's short hair and clipped the barrette into place. "But I can assure you that's not the case at all, even if you have similarities, from what I heard from Jaune and meeting you in person you are two separate people. You shouldn't compare yourself to Pyrrha . . . you're your own person. The only person you can be is yourself, Ruby. And we like you just the way you are."

Ruby couldn't help but cross her arms and hug them tightly. "I don't know. I wish I could have met Pyrrha . . . I know she must have been a wonderful person. I think we've could have been great friends. I would have loved to fight a strong and skilled fighter from what I heard." Ruby kept trying to ignore the painful feelings she's been having whenever Jaune talked about his girlfriend. It was strange because when she talked about Pyrrha with Nora she was fine. So why did it hurt her so much when it was with Jaune? That was something Ruby was trying to make sense of.

Taking Ruby's hands in her own again Nora gave her a bright beaming smile. "Come one take a look at yourself. You look so beautiful. No one will be able take their eyes off you. You're going to catch some hearts today." Nora winked at Ruby's reflection. Ruby looked at the same person as Nora but didn't share the same sentiment.

The dress was fine and would obviously look good on Nora since she made it. But on her Ruby couldn't help but feel out of place wearing it. Too gangly and filling it out in all the wrong places. Like one wrong movement and she'd be exposed not her body but her shortcomings. Aside from peak combat performance the only other desirable traits in the upper class was beauty. Ruby felt naked, every worry and fear out on full display trying to pass off as someone she wasn't. She heard those words be said to her over and over. Plenty of people, both boys and girls, said that to her but it always came from an ulterior motive.

Ruby tried to keep these feelings to herself. She knew Nora was trying to be nice. She wasn't like all her 'friends' in the upper class. Constantly complimenting and fawning over her in attempts to get favors, money, or an invitation to some fancy party. Being given 'gifts' which were mostly bribes and told, "Keep your pretty mouth shut, it's not good for much anyway." Was it shallow to feel this way? Seeing her reflection made Ruby only feel worse.

Ruby looked at herself smaller than most of her peers, too large eyes that were good for scouting but couldn't keep her walking in a straight line in heels, a wild girl who preferred perching in trees for stakeout than sitting down at dinner parties. A girl who got a thrill in the heat of a good hunt rather than buy the newest most expensive fad that would die out in a week.

If Ruby didn't always look and perform at her best in her studies, training, etiquette then nasty rumors and gossip permeated the walls of her home driving her deeper into herself. There were many who were jealous of her status and tried to use Ruby as a ladder to climb to the top. Ruby tied to please others and fit in but there were still people who her feel unwelcome. It terrified Ruby that she could screw up with Jaune's friends; she almost did earlier with Ren. It's amazing how in one instant she could talk strategy with someone and be fine but high society demanded she be perfect and with her higher connections someone always had something they wanted, but it was never actually her. How could she blend in and be normal when she didn't even know what that was?

"I'm not pretty." Ruby quietly let out turning away from the mirror.

"Ruby are you okay?" Nora asked concern written on her face. She sat on her bed beside Ruby who remained quiet head down and shoulders bent shaking trying to hold her tears in. They sat in tense silence worry overcoming Nora looking at Ruby's fragile composure. It suddenly dawned on Nora what the problem was. "Okay I think I know what's wrong. So who's the moron that made you feel bad about yourself?" Nora asked a hard edge to her tone.

Ruby wiped her eyes and looked at Nora in confusion, "Huh?"

"You know, who's the idiot that turned you against yourself? That picked you apart and made you think all your worth is simply based on your looks. Because they're wrong, dead wrong. Ruby I meant what I said earlier about you being kind and smart as well as pretty. You really are all those things, don't let some stupid insensitive waste ruin your self-image." Nora wrapped a comforting arm around Ruby's waist and placed her head on her shoulder.

"I am not sure what you're talking about . . ." Ruby still had a puzzled look on her face, trying to understand exactly what Nora was telling her.

"I know what that's like, to be judged and feel isolated over something so miniscule, but I promise when I say you're beautiful I mean it on the inside as well as the outside. Whoever made you feel this way isn't worth your tears. And if you ever feel this way you can come to me anytime. Alright?" Nora looked into Ruby's wide silver eyes.

It was easy to forget Ruby was younger than her but Nora was determined to settle Ruby's mental state before setting out. Nora wished she had someone in her early life to tell her what she said. Pyrrha did help a little but Nora had eventually found her own self-confidence by then, but that doesn't mean she can't help Ruby find her's. "Okay listen we really have to get going, we've kept the boys waiting long enough but this conversation isn't over yet. We'll talk more later okay?" Ruby just nodded and the two got up making their way to the doorway.

"Oh wait Ruby one more thing." Lifting up a single finger Nora gently poked the tip of Ruby's nose with a smile.

"Boop." She didn't explain why she did it or what it was, but that was okay. Nora's message was clear. Ruby smiled following Nora behind her down the stairs.

* * *

"I can see why you like Ruby; she's a very sweet girl. Nothing like the spoiled rich snob I originally thought." Ren remarks, he had his arms crossed leaning on the wall next to the kitchen counter. He had a sly smile on his face because he already knew Jaune's reaction.

After meeting Ruby, it had become obvious even to him that Jaune had feelings for this girl even if he didn't realize it yet. Jaune suddenly stood up from the table and threw his hands up into the air.

"Oh come on not you too! I told Nora and now I'm telling you for the last time Ruby and I are . . . " Jaune stopped himself. Frustration was building up within him but he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He leaned his arms across the counter looking at Ren from his peripherals with narrowed eyes. Ren merely shrugged at his friend's bristley.

"I only wish you would stop denying what everyone can obviously see." Ren shook his head as he blurtly pointed out the obvious to him.

Jaune suddenly smirked; straightening out his spine he walked over to Ren and asked, "Well . . . when will you admit your feelings for Nora? I'm getting pretty tiresome of you beating around the bush. You've been in love with her since we were kids. Just say something already." Jaune points out, trying to get even lightly teasing his friend back.

Ren seemed more baffled than embarrassed ruining Jaune's fun. He never could really get out of a situation when someone accused him of liking Nora. Jaune of course knew them better than anyone regardless of his protests that their relationship was anything more than platonic. There was just too much risk ruining things with Nora. She's been a part of his life so long and losing all that over a crush just wasn't worth it. Ren could understand Jaune's reluctance, having already lost Pyrrha. Ren sympathized with Jaune and hoped his friend could find happiness again.

Loud footsteps suddenly rang out causing both boys to turn their heads towards the stairs. Nora walked down a smile gracing her face. Even so she had that look of mischief in her eye when she set up a clever prank on their cranky neighbors. "Nora what's with the look? And where's Ruby?" Jaune asked suspiciously. Nora was the picture of faux innocence, she merely giggled at his confusion and waved him off. "She'll be down in a minute. I just had to fix her up so she could blend in with the town." Nora explained as winked at Jaune

Nora then situated herself at the base of the stairs and grandly gestured to the opening, "Gentlemen I would like to present to you the lovely Ruby Rose." Nora's grin only grew at seeing Jaune's face when Ruby came through. Regardless of Ruby's insecurity on her appearance she walked with her head held high and hands placed delicately in front of her the pinnacle of beauty and grace.

Jaune could feel his face heat up and became all flustered when he saw Ruby in her outfit. His heart started racing a mile a minute and he had the sudden urge to pull Ruby close and...and do what? He wasn't sure why this feeling kept coming back whenever he was around her. It's not that he didn't like it; it confused him. It was strange and Jaune was achingly reminded of Pyrrha walking down those very steps looks just as beautiful ready to set out with him.

Nervously Ruby walked further into the kitchen and did a little twirl. "Well, what do you think? Too much?" Ruby asked Jaune as she attempted to cover herself with her cape. She wasn't about to leave it behind even if it was expensive looking it was just too precious to her. She could feel perspiration on her face from nerves. She hadn't ever shown so much skin in front of a boy before especially Jaune, and the last time was when they first met at her engagement party. She always had the cover of night to keep her masked but now she had no such protection. "There wasn't really anything else I could wear that fit me."

"Uh uh ahem um. You...you look really nice, Ruby." Jaune squeaked out bashfully rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't sure if it were the right words to describe how beautiful she looked. But he couldn't say words like that to Ruby, it might send the wrong message but he was being honest. Nora's dress hugged Ruby in all the right places showing off ample amounts of her smooth creamy skin. Jaune wondered, despite himself, if it was soft as the silk she often wore.

It wasn't exactly what Ruby was expecting him to say. She blushed even more a small smile gracing her face as she moved closer to him. "We should . . . get going now. I am very excited about taking a tour of your town." Ruby quickly changed the subject and on a whim grabbed Jaune's hand and all but dragged the startled young man out the door.

"Bummer." Nora slouched over in disappointment. She knew something as simple as a dress wouldn't be so easy as to bring them together but that didn't stop her from pouting.

"Well what did you expect to happen, Nora? Have them start making out right then and there on the kitchen counter?" Ren sarcastically remarks as Nora gave him a cold look. She didn't respond with words instead hitting him in the arm. She didn't always appreciate Ren's sarcasm; it was almost as bad as his brutal honesty.

"Okay, we just need to go with Plan B." Nora replied cheerfully flashing a happy smile and twirled around in place just thinking of her plans. She wasn't bothered that her first plans failed because she had so many more chances to slowly bring her two friends closer together. But it would be easier if she had Ren's help.

"Of course. . . Plan B. What's Plan B?" Ren asked her with mild curiosity. With Nora things were never simple and often got crazy. Nora had merely grabbed one his arms and let out an adorable giggle. Ren could feel his gaze softening just looking at her excitement.

"You'll find out soon enough. We just need to make sure one of us is driving that wooden cart that we borrowed from Jaune's sister. That way they have to sit next to each other and actually talk." Nora guided the pair out the door singing a tune and Ren let himself quietly hum along.

He closed and locked the door behind him then let Nora go to help Jaune rig up his family cart. A rickety old wooden thing with an elevated bench in the front with hammered in chipped walls and an open back. The ground was littered with old vegetable leaves, some left over hay and the permeating smell of a garden. Jaune's parents were kind enough to let them use it to go to town, since they live on the outskirts it would be a long walk. Usually it was used to carry all the vegetable, fruits and other crops growing on their farm. Two of Jaune's sisters still lived on the Arc family farm helping their elderly parents work and are set to inherit the settlement when they grow to weary to be in charge. Jaune's two oldest sisters work in the town; owning and operating small businesses and help pay for the occasional maintenance and buying new farming tools. One worked a small grocery store, selling the food collected from the family farm. While the other owned a bakery called, Madame Arc's Sweets Place.

Ruby was comfortably situated in the back while Jaune tried to get the stubborn horse into her girdle. An old but beautiful brown mare was stamping her hooves, and throwing her head from side to side in an effort to miss Jaune's hands. She was whinnying playfully like she was winning a game and got great satisfaction from Jaune's aggravation, "Come on Chestnut, be a good girl and just hold still." Jaune said through gritted teeth trying to halt Chestnut's head. Ruby sat in the back watching with great mirth and covering her mouth to contain her laughter. Ren rolled his eyes to the sky and chuckled to himself, despite working on that farm for many years Jaune really did suck working with their horses.

"Jaune hold on." Ren called out lightly jogging to his side and help.

Grabbing the girdle Ren placed Jaune's hands in Chestnut's nose and the side of her neck "Keep her calm and focused on you while I hook her up, I'll drive up front with Nora you keep Ruby company in the back." Jaune was about to protest but a pointed look from Ren made him quiet and instead get his trickster horse's attention on him.

"Hey old girl, you like it when I pet you here? Oh right here? Ahh such a good girl, good job Chestnut." Jaune said stroking his hands across the mare's face and strong necks, she had flecks of gray and white showing her age but the stubborn horse wouldn't settle down for anything and still enjoyed working and moving around. Chestnut settled to Jaune's soothing words while Ren successfully got the girdle and reins in place and hopped up onto the driver's seat.

"Alright now that that's settled, get back there and spend time with Ruby." Ren advised as he quickly looked back at her than at Jaune. Nora had muttered to him on the next phase of her plan as they walked outside.

"Well what should I do? What should i say?" Jaune whispered to Ren not sure what to do.

"Just tell her about the area, any facts you know, neighbors we pass. She doesn't know anything about this place. Make it like a scouting mission for her, the more she knows the better she'll feel."

"Oh right yeah that's a good idea thanks Ren." Jaune headed to the back of the cart passing a winking and smirking Nora who gave him a thumbs up and jumped up next to Ren. Jaune heaved himself into the back and sat down next to Ruby.

"Everything good up there? That horse seemed to have you reined in." Ruby asked a cheeky grin blooming across her face. "That was a terrible pun. That was bad and you should feel bad." Jaune replied matching Ruby's grin with his lighthearted jab.

"Heehee sorry, couldn't help myself. My sister's a pun master and all my efforts to escape her influence have failed, sometimes I can't help but crack one of my own." At that moment Ren cracked the reins letting out a loud "Hiyah!" and they were off!

"Oh you're just full of jokes today huh Little Miss Pun Master?" They shared a laugh the sun shining down through the tree branches with dirt lightly being kicked up from the wooden wheels. Both of them were sitting in the back a light wind blowing on them as they increased in speed. Ruby turned to her knees gripping the wood with her hands and raised her head up over the wall to look around.

Large expansive green fields dotted with flowers and plants. The occasional woodland animal came into view and at one point Ruby saw a doe and her fawn eating in the grass before looking up and prancing off into the treeline, "Oooo look Jaune look! Oh they're so cute, hi little deer lovely day to go out huh?" Ruby excitedly waved to the fleeing animals a contented smile crossing her face.

Houses also popped up along the path the closer they got to town with little children playing in the grass, men working outside and women hanging laundry and doing outside chores. Many people looked up as they passed by waving to them in greeting and shouting friendly hello's their way. "You know the more I explore the world you live in Jaune the more I can't seem to understand your desire to be a Huntsman." She moved slightly to her right letting her chin rest on Jaune's arm that was resting on top of the edge.

"Oh uhh well it's just um- you know-" Jaune was cut off when a slight pothole suddenly rocked the cart sending Ruby falling into his lap. They sat like that in utter silence only to be broken by Ren calling to them in the back. All Nora could do was give a sly smile after she looked at them before turning around.

"Sorry about that. Should've warned you about any bumps and jerks." The two didn't answer back just stayed frozen in place lightly breathing and blushing deep red.

Ruby suddenly picked herself up off Jaune's lap and went back to looking about her surroundings not saying a word. Jaune then remembered what Ren said about helping Ruby familiarize herself with the surrounding area. In an effort to relieve the tension he slowly made his way back and started pointing out things out.

"You see that big oak tree there? It's the oldest tree here, it's become a huge hangout spot for kids and teens. Lots of campouts happen there." Tapping Ruby's shoulder he showed her the lake up ahead and the bridge they were about to cross. "That river is the only water source in the whole town, it's also where we get out fish. This river also gives water to three other towns waaaaay farther out." Ruby's eyes sparkled with this new knowledge.

"Really? Oh that's so cool. What else can you tell me?" Ruby asked with eagerness as she gently touched his arm in excitement.

Jaune thought to himself, "Hmm well this specific town is called Asago was going to actually be a pretty old settlement; originally it was a roaming tribe that chased after coyotes and wolves as their main food source. But when they came to this area they found all sorts of nutritious plants and berries, and even more animals to hunt and the river was their first reliable water source. They started trading with other villages that settled after them and became a bit of trading port. Other villages further away use the river and come once a year during the big summer festival to trade and celebrate the establishment of this place."

Ruby was fascinated by the rich history. She knew plenty about the kingdoms in the upper class, their government, beginnings, and economy but knew very little about the lower class and villages. "That's so cool. To go from wandering nomads into a quaint little town. Sounds so nice to live the simple life like." Jaune shrugged glad he was able to settle the previously uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Simple life? Yeah but it's still not easy. These open fields don't exactly make for good defense against grimm attacks. It's hard and really risky since the other towns have some natural barriers. Our best defense is the river since Grimm can't swim but it only works for people who live closer and within the village and there's still that stone bridge built into the path they can cross. It's not perfect but we make do." Ruby slightly frowned to herself and Jaune was worried he accidentally upset her, but just as quickly her smile that Jaune came to love was back.

"Then I guess you guys aren't doing so bad. Resilience and a will to live can sometimes be enough to live just about anywhere and make a good life." Ruby settled back down letting her head rest gently against Jaune's arm letting comfortable silence take over and the rocking of the cart soothe looked down at Ruby and smiled. Her cloak was wrapped around her like a blanket and her sturdy boots stuck out curling up underneath her. She looked so at peace, he wanted her to always be like that.

"Hey guys we're here! We'll find a stable to keep the cart and horse and then go shopping!" Nora called back breaking the silence. They both jumped slightly but quickly calmed down and Jaune watched Ruby's eyes widen to saucers at seeing and hearing the hustle and bustle.

"Oh wow." Ruby breathed out. A large arch stood tall and proud above the entrance into the village. Written out in stone the town's name, Asagao stood proudly. Crossing the threshold Rub's senses were assaulted by sights, smells, and sounds of busy villagers playful villagers and livestock shouting about making their presence know. She dreamed of this for years, what'd it be like to just be normal for a moment and now it was finally here.

Ren pulled up to a young man about his age, tall with broad shoulders from heavy labor. He had close cut black hair and dark brown skin and warm brown eyes that shone in greeting. "Afternoon Ren it has been a while since I saw ya! Nora hey how ya do'in? I see you're looking as radiant as always, keeping Ren on a tight leash I see." He winked playfully in the pair's direction letting out a hearty laugh.

"Pffttt as if Ekon, though he knows better than to cross me." Nora punched Ren's shoulder with jest only for Ren to cover his surprise with a slightly wheezed cough. Jaune popped up from behind leaning on the rider's bench to greet his friend.

"Hey Ekon long time no see." Ekon raised his head higher to see Jaune and clapped his hands jubilantly.

"Well well well. If ain't Jaune Arc, where'ya been these days? I hardly see you anymore. You still taking care of old Chestnut I see." Ekon said approaching the mare to lightly stroke her nose.

Jaune couldn't help but to sheepishly shrug, "Sorry been caught up in stuff these days. You know getting your life figured out. Hey uh it's okay if we still drop our cart off here?"

"The usual place? Yeah don't worry about it, my Master won't mind. He'd sure love to see you all." Ekon said happily.

"We'll be sure to stop by again later thanks a lot Ekon." Ren replied flicking the reins lightly prompting Chestnut to move forward. But as the cart passed by Ekon saw the last person sitting in the back and felt his breath catch. The girl...no the angel sitting on the dirt covered wood was stunning and her smile could put the sun and stars to shame. Who was she? Well he sure intended to find out.

Ren and Nora got down from their perch, Ren unhooking Chestnut and guiding her to her favorite shady stable. Jaune jumped off the side, then coming to the back he held out his hand, as a gentleman would, and helped Ruby down. "Ow wow, this is so different from home. Everything here's just so busy, it's so exciting!" But it still looked like what Ruby expected of lower class town, crowded buildings and houses with some sellers outside offering samples since it was a nice sunny day. At a far distance was Town Hall, the center pillar and largest building that it couldn't be missed.

"It's not much . . . but people do what they can to survive." Nora tells Ruby grabbing onto her wrist. "Now, let's go get some fabric so I can make you some new clothes." Ruby smiled at the gesture.

"Well then lead the way." The group was about to leave when Ruby suddenly bumped into someone directly in front of her. She went to the ground striking her knees harshly on the floor but was otherwise unharmed. "Oh my Oum I am so sorry please forgive me Ma'am. It's so hard to see in here with this poor lighting." A deep and slightly panicked voice above Ruby exclaimed. A large gloved hand was offered to help her to her feet; she gratefully took it being pulled up.

"Ah thank you I'm sorry for-running in..to you." Ruby trailed off looking at the young man in front of her. He was tall, taller than Jaune by an inch or two with kind brown eyes and an almost bashful smile.

"I beg your pardon Ma'am I suppose it's hard to look where I'm going when I'm struck with such beauty." He was face turned several shades of red as he stared into Ruby's sliver eyes. He didn't let go of Ruby's hand even though she was fine now and she didn't pull away. She wasn't uncomfortable like with Kai but still she hoped he would let go soon.

"Aren't you going to let go?!" Ruby asked him, as she wasn't sure what to make of it with this young man staring at her.

"I'd like to introduce myself, Ekon. Ekon Gray I was hoping I could get yours, maybe during a private horse riding lesson?" Ruby was silent, she didn't know what to say or even how to react, like a fish out of water she was out of her element.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to her Jaune was currently stewing behind shoulders tight with tension and teeth lightly grinding. His fists were clenching and unclenching and Jaune suddenly had the strangest desire to ram it into Ekon's face. Just what did he think he was doing chatting up Ruby like she was some random hook up? Ruby was special and deserved to be treated like the lady she was.

"You know it sure is a lovely day, but not nearly as lovely as you." Ekon finished with a flourish and pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Ruby's hand. She let out a tiny "o" sound not sure how to respond her eyes darting around the stables.

That's it, Jaune thought angrily. Stepping forward he suddenly seized Ruby's hand and pulled her into his side. "Hey Ekon thanks again for doing us this solid, but we actually have a big day planned ahead so we're going to have to get a rain check on that lesson. Come on guys we need to get going." Jaune started forward before stopping, fishing in his pocket and deposited several lien into Ekon's hands. "Consider this a bonus tip for the favor. We good? Okay? Good let's go." Jaune wanted out of there as soon as possible before he exploded.

It usually took a lot a lot to get on Jaune's bad side and he always knew Ekon was a total flirt but Ruby... she was different. He speed walked Ruby out of the stable with Nora and Ren jogging from behind.

"Jaune, Jaune hey are you okay?" Ruby asked breaking away from his hold. He missed Ruby's warmth pressed up against him; it helped to calm him down.

"Huh? Oh um yeah ahem. I- I'm fine it's just we got a lot planned for today and we better get started." Jaune said failing at his nonchalant front.

"Well I did have the situation under control; he wasn't bothering me I was just...surprised by his forwardness. I was going to respond before you intervened." Jaune knew he technically overreacted but he couldn't admit how bothered he was by the thought of Ruby spending alone time with Ekon. It was totally ridiculous he knew and he couldn't tell her that either.

Trying to keep his frustration in check he placed a gentle hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "Yeah I know but I just want you to have a good time here so, let's just put this whole thing behind us and get started huh?"

"Yeah that's a great idea. Jaune and Ren can go meet up with his sisters while we go get those fabrics." Nora said and saddled up to Ruby's ear and whispered, "Plus if you want we can finish our girl talk." And gave Ruby and affectionate one armed hug.

"Sounds like a plan, shall we be going Jaune?" Ren asked with Jaune nodding he was alright. He looked back at Ruby walking away with Nora, she looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled with a wave as if assure her him she would be fine. "We'll see you guys within the hour! Have fun boys say hi to your sisters for me willya Jaune?" Nora yelled.

"Will do!" Jaune called back. Nora the raced off with Ruby in tow, thinking about the adorable outfits she would make her. And of course use any leftover material for herself so they could both catch the hearts of their boys.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys were making their way to the bakery. "Are you really okay Jaune? You didn't seem quite like yourself back there." Ren inquired. Jaune merely let out a heavy sigh and kicked a small rock out of his way.

"I don't know Ren; all of a sudden I just felt...I just felt this need to get Ruby as far away from there as possible." Jaune confessed to his friend, he wasn't sure what to do.

"You mean as far away from Ekon as possible?" Ren questioned as he folded his arms.

"Oh I see, I see where you're going with this. Don't think for a second I can't see through your little game Lie Ren!" Jaune retorted. He wasn't going to have this whole confession turn around to try to make it like there was something between Ruby and him. Ren quirked a single eyebrow in befuddlement.

"Jaune I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about." An accusing finger was then thrust into Ren's face forcing him to cross his eyes and focus on it.

"You think I was getting jealous back there because of some make believe crush you and Nora think I have. Well I wasn't, I'm not, and you're wrong. I just wanted to get Ruby out of a seemingly uncomfortable situation okay!" Jaune then stubbornly crossed his arms and began marching onwards.

"Jaune I sincerely wasn't thinking that, Nora maybe probably, but if what you say is the truth then I believe you." Ren calmly replied speeding up his gait to catch up with a brooding Jaune.

"If we help your sisters for an hour or something then we have to make sure we get paid." Ren firmly addressed. As he tried to change the subject to ease the frustration with Jaune.

Even though it was nice to do a kind gesture, it was already hard to live in the lower class. It was just the way he had viewed things in order to survive from day to day. People throughout the lower class adapted to this viewpoint in most cases, though this didn't ponder in the minds as much of wealthier lower class. This namely included those in the government or owned a business. "We can't afford to do free labor and not be compensated. We need to make a living anyway we can you know." Ren reiterated.

"Don't worry Ren I'm sure my sisters will pay. They always do don't they? They consider you family, and they would never turn their back on family." Jaune informs him putting a hand on his shoulder. He understood the struggles of living on their own ever since leaving his family's farm years ago. Jaune was big enough to admit he was more spoiled since his parents still supplied him and his friend's food. It probably had more to do with him being the youngest and his parents weren't too thrilled with him taking chances fighting the grimm.

His parents absolutely forbade him, even now, for joining the lowest ranks otherwise in their words, "We'll never forgive you son and cry a million tears to an early grave." Despite the thinly veiled guilt tripping threat hey still remained supportive because they loved him. Even coming to care for his friends as part of their family.

Jaune threw an arm around Ren's shoulders saying, "Besides we could use some one on one time you and me. It's been awhile since we've had guy time together hasn't it?" Ren thought it over and realized that it had been a long time since he and Jaune hung out alone for a while.

"Well what better way to kill time then to deliver baked goods all over town?" Ren joked, and without using dry humor. Jaune just chuckled as they approached the a small faded pink and white building smelling of delicious baked goods.

* * *

In the other direction Nora wrapped her arm firmly around Ruby's waist and gave anyone the stink eye that looked strangely at them. They walked on the broken sidewalk, torn away from multiple grimm attacks and Asago didn't really have the materials or money to fix it if they did it was to be used to repair many of the worn down homes.

"Come on Ruby, I'll show you where we can get our fabrics. It's a real cute stand that comes out on sunny days, though she does have a tent to keep the products from getting wet, and a great way to keep everyone out from the hot sun. We can talk in their while we look at swathe patches." Nora said in her usual bubbly tone.

They had walked a few miles until they got to a worn down old tent. The red coloring was fading; there were holes that were patched up with scrap fabric so water wouldn't leak through. "Don't worry its better inside, promise." Nora assures Ruby as they walked through the entrance of a beaded door. Inside were wooden racks to hold rolled-up fabric of different colors, patterns, and sizes. They were placed horizontally as a latch for each row kept them from falling manikins in front of racks were completed dresses for visual reference of possible outfits. Ruby looked at prices and wondered how Nora could even afford them. She would have to either save up a lot of money, gotten them from the junkyard or given to her as a gift.

"Don't worry I made sure to bring along plenty of money with me. I can easily pay for anything we get today. You can even pick out some fabric for yourself." Ruby whispered to Nora gently squeezing her new friend's shoulder.

As both of them slowly looked at the fabric colors though Ruby already took an interest in the black, red and white fabrics for her clothing. Though she wasn't sure what color fabric Nora would even need. "It's my treat. Consider it another thank you present for letting me stay at your home for the week." Ruby gave one of her sweet smiles putting her hands behind her back.

"That's very sweet. But you already brought me those chocolates . . . and you got Ren his new kitchen supplies. You don't need to keep giving us gifts." Nora insisted, not wanting to offend Ruby or take advantage of her money.

"Nora this was what i was talking about earlier, presents and favors is how people made friends and alliance, besides marriage. It's all I know I really can't help it. Please let me do this for you otherwise I'll feel bad about it all day." Ruby gave her best puppy dog eyes, her silver eyes grew shiny with convincing crocodile tears cheeks slightly flushed and lips quivering ever so slightly.

"I guess I could see your point." Nora pondered in thought as she put a finger to her chin.

"Besides I figured you would want to make a dress for yourself to impressive Ren." Ruby added in and Nora turned to her in surprise as she looked over at her. "Personally, I think you two look adorable together. Maybe a new look could help get Ren's attention?" Ruby argued giving Nora a meaningful "come on just do it" look.

"Alright fine, you win. Thanks for helping me out Ruby." Nora happily said giving Ruby a thank you hug. She quickly was looking at several different shades of pink fabrics before she stopped and turned around. "They may suspect something though if you show them a large bundle of money though . . ." Nora pointed out as a warning not wanting Ruby to reveal herself.

"I don't think they would get that suspicious. But we can tell them it was money we saved up doing jobs." Ruby calmly told Nora, she understood that people would get suspicious if they saw a girl with large amount of money on her. Ruby feared that they could recognize that she's from the upper class.

It made her apprehensive; the punishment for an upper class citizen sneaking into the lower class as she knows it won't be severe. Punishments are different for lower class citizen sneaking or living in the upper class if they got caught since they could face the death sentence. Upper class citizens are valuable, especially since knowing she's General Taiyang's daughter. But she didn't want to be forced back to the upper class or be kept as prisoner to be used as a bargain chip.

Grabbing some premade dresses, they weren't going to buy them. But simply try them on. Though Ruby wanted another outfit or two until Nora could make her outfits. She could certainly buy what she needed here. Nora grabbed Ruby's arm and guided her into a changing stall looking for the entire world an enthusiastic shopper out with her friend. "So what was it you said earlier, about the gifts and not feeling normal?" Nora quietly asked looking around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.

Looking in the mirror again Ruby held up a red dress with black swirls on the skirt. "It's just you see in the upper class everyone is born with aura and expected to fulfill their duty as a Huntsmen or Huntress. That's common knowledge and accepted. On the battlefield everyone works together to get a job done, my skills in combat and leading are valued and I can talk with everyone since we all know where we are and what we're doing. But...but when the uniforms come off and change into ruffles and suits it's like everyone I knew has a split personality." Ruby confessed, her hands were wringing into the black cloth tightly trying to maintain her composure.

"When we're not being soldiers and fighting a common enemy we turn on each other. It's a sick game of politics and money everyone trying to climb to the top of the social hierarchy. I am General Taiyang's daughter, the most beloved, trusted, and most capable man in the upper class. A respected councilmen and Huntsmen people can't sway or manipulate my dad he's just too powerful and smart for their sister Yang is as tough as they come. She can't be controlled and she shines brighter than the sun and burns hotter than a fire. A force to be reckoned with and a needed asset in the army no one would dare try to take control of her. And then there's me. Small, unassuming, docile Ruby who can be approached who can be made a piece in their game of chess." Ruby wiped a small tear from her eye and sat down on the stool in the corner.

"You're saying your sister is stronger than you?" Nora asked her with a confused expression on her face. Because it seemed like Ruby was strong and the upper class was holding her back her talents as a Huntress.

"Well she's the one on the battlefield right now. While I am the one that has to get married and have children. Being the oldest she got to choose." Ruby explained to Nora as she tried to hide her sadness. "I have to sneak out at night if I want to be on the battlefield."

"It must be hard for you. To have to forcibly give up your dreams." Nora wasn't sure what to say to her friend. But she did understand how hard it was to not being able to follow her dreams but for her it was more because it was way too expensive to run a business.

"I've never been able to fit in with high society life, I don't enjoy the parties, the balls, the lessons none of it. I can't be their perfect little lady but even so if people want to get to my dad's power they need me, my peers and their parents would send fruit baskets, dresses, theatre tickets and throw endless compliments in hopes I fall under their thumb and string me along like their little puppet. You should have seen the number of young men clambering over themselves begging at my father's feet to have my hand in marriage. To have as their little trophy wife and pretty arm candy and walk away with my inheritance." Ruby explained as she put a fourth dress over her head, the back was unzipped.

"I didn't have many friends besides my sister and bodyguard I was desperate for anyone to like me to want to spend time with me before all I become is a symbol and an asset rather than be my own person. Nut it was always my status and money they wanted never me. Giving people gifts and expressing my extreme gratitude is the only way i know how to communicate with others outside of training otherwise what am I?" Ruby was crying now crying from the truth because it hurt that the only people she could get along with were people related to her or paid to spend every day with her. Once she got married she would fade into obscurity and no one would care about her unless she played her part as dutiful wife and loving mother. Ruby didn't matter, she never would even now.

Ruby had several outfits that she had in her arms that she liked and were going purchase with the fabrics. As both of them walked out of the changing rooms.

Suddenly two strong arms lifted Ruby out of her seat and held her in a tight embrace. Ruby stood there not moving other than the tears falling down her cheeks like rain water her eyes as dark as clouds on a stormy day. Nora held Ruby tighter rubbing soothing circles into her back and whispered, "Oh Ruby, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry that you think that way about yourself but I said it before and I'll say it again. You do matter, to me, to Ren, and most importantly Jaune. I'm grateful for the happiness you have Jaune but even more than that I am so genuinely happy to have you here right now. Ruby you are such a sweet, kind, and caring girl and right now in this moment I haven't had this much fun in months."

"You really mean that Nora." Ruby softly asked her friend.

"Of course I do. I haven't had girl time like this ever since Pyrrha passed and I've missed this. I've missed talking to another girl about whatever even if it was sad and depressing just to get a weight off our chests." Pull back Nora kept her hold and used one hand to wipe away Ruby's tears.

"I'm happy to spend this time with you, I enjoy having you here as my friend Ruby your presence makes me happy not the money you have or the stuff we'll buy because this means more than gold or fancy clothes or anything else." Nora smiled a bright beautiful smile, "You don't have to perform special ats to make us like you or be your friend because we already are. Just be your wonderful self and everything will fall into place. And just so you know even when you go back to the upper class we're always here for you and we're friends for life now and forever. Okay?" Nora asked the emotional younger girl.

Ruby sniffled a little more using the shoulder of her cloak to wipe her face. "Yeah uh-uh huh thank you Nora. I really needed this." Nora slowly released her hold and gathering up the fabrics she turned back to Ruby. "Are you feeling better? Need another minute to collect yourself?" Nora asked kindly. Ruby took a deep breath, patted her cheeks, and lightly shook her head. She felt freer than she had in a long time, almost like she could float on air.

Flashing a reassuring grin Ruby replied, "No I'm good for real this time. Thank you Nora I'm glad to have a friend like you. We got everything we need?" Looking everything over Nora chirped a satisfied 'yep' and the two stealthily slipped past the hanging drape and back into the isles heading for the checkout.

"Be on guard, while I take out the money we need." Ruby nervously tells Nora, who looked around as Ruby quickly hid her bag under large rolls of fabric. She took what she expected to be the amount they needed and for anything extra as tip, in case they wanted something else or they delivered to their home. Then she put the rest back in her bag, pulling the strings tight and slipping the small pouch securely around her wrist. They quickly went to pay for all the materials and the clothes Ruby wanted to buy, even adding a small bag of buttons, extra thread, and some sewable designs to make the dresses pop, and some other necessaries. Quickly signed a form to have it delivered to their home Nora and Ruby hastily left the tent and let out a breath of relief at being in the clear.

Nora had informed Ruby about Jaune's two oldest sisters Rouge and Oran as they walked to their stores through the large crowd. Dodging vendors and preoccupied village folk Ruby listened to Nora talk about the two women. Both of them were inspired by their younger brother to adventure out into the world and live on his own. Rouge the oldest had opened her own market selling the vegetables, fruits, dairy products and other stuff from the Arc Family Farm with her husband and two sons.

The other sister, the second oldest, Oran owned the local bakery which wasn't too far from the grocery store in town. The prices were affordable, so it was popular making many delicious desserts, breads, and other baked goods. As she would put it, "It was only the best from her family's farm."

Making their way to the bakery several people were eating outside at the small tables since it was a bright sunny day. Nora decided she would buy a dessert for later, even if it would unsettle Ren claiming his sweets were without equal. And ever since Jaune mentioned to his family he'd have a friend staying with him his sisters insisted he bring her by.

* * *

A bell rang throughout the space alerting those inside to new customers. The smell of heavenly fresh baked cakes, bread and pies smelled simply divine. The display of all the creations made Ruby's mouth water and she nearly pulled out her purse to buy everything in shop. Her sweet tooth knew no limit but Ruby would have to hold restraint. Just then a young woman came out from behind a door likely leading into the kitchen. Her orange-red hair was curly bunching up on her shoulder, flour and sugar covered her on her dark orange dress with a white apron.

Nora began waving her arm and called out, "Oran, hey hi! I'm sorry to bother you if you're busy we heard you wanted us to stop by?" The orange-red haired girl looked up at hearing her name and smiled brightly. She put down the tray she was carrying and went around the counter over to Nora. She was tall, taller than both Nora and Ruby and her eyes were the same shade of blue as Jaune with a smattering of freckles spread across her nose. She quickly brushed off some flour and sugar powder from her dress and tried to wipe of batter from her face. Before enveloping the other ginger in a hug.

"Hi Nora, it's so good to see you! Oh? Is this the friend you were talking about that was coming to visit?" Oran excitably asked immediately taking Ruby's hand. Ruby was taken aback as she looked more closely at her. It made her nervous to meet a member of Jaune's family just trying to get in his friend's good graces was nerve wracking enough; she really wanted to make a really good first impression. Ruby didn't really understand why, but she thought it was very important from them to like her. Perhaps because of the etiquette lessons drilled into her that appearance and impressions were everything.

"Yes. . . This is Ruby. Ruby this is Oran Arc, one of Jaune's older sisters' I was telling you about. She's the second oldest of the siblings." Nora introduced Ruby to Oran, who made things more awkward by embracing her tightly much like Nora had done.

"Oh Ruby it's so nice to meet another one of little Jaune's friends. I hope he's been on his best behavior." Oran said, Ruby had begun to believe that it was something very common among the lower class to grab total strangers in crushing hugs. She found it hard to breathe in the loving embrace but did her best to reply.

"Plea-sed to ack...meet yoooooou." Ruby choked out and Oran finally released her hold; out of reflex Ruby curtsied to her to be polite. They wouldn't know it was more of a curtsy custom among the upper class. But she couldn't reveal where she was really from. Jaune, Nora and Ren had mentioned to her that they would tell people she was from another town in the lower class that wasn't too far away. That way it would be easier for them to 'travel' when they had to make an excuse for Jaune so they could meet up.

"Oh she's such a cutie. And you have such lovely eyes. I haven't seen anyone with silver eyes before . . . you're a very beautiful girl." Oran giggled she looked so cute and charming; Ruby became flustered much to her embarrassment at the compliment. "I can already tell my little brother loves you so much." Ruby looked at Oran puzzled, without realizing it her cheeks got even redder. Ruby just told herself that it was Jaune's sister's remarks about her that just made her feel uncomfortable. Jaune loved her as a friend; there was no reason to think anything else of it.

"Well . . . I . . . umm . . ." Ruby shyly tried to respond but wasn't sure what to say.

"After all Jaune hasn't stopped talking about you. Ever since he met you during that huntsman trip to your town. Why I feel I know you already. I haven't seen him this happy since his girlfriend Pyrrha had passed away." Oran responded, she tutted to herself shaking her head at past memories, "Ugh such a sweet girl that Pyrrha breaks my heart just thinking about her. But I have the sneaking suspicion you're here to steal someone's huh?" Oran asked giving Ruby a saucy wink and smirk. Ruby was totally lost and looked to Nora for help but she didn't seem interested in helping too busy looking at some pancake themed treats.

"He, talks about me?" Ruby questioned, she wasn't able to say much more. She heard that a lot ever since coming to the lower class but it was still surprising nonetheless. "By the way where is he? We agreed to meet up back here." Ruby asked.

"Oh he and Ren are helping our sister Rouge in her store. They should be coming by to drop off more ingredients I ordered. Oh come here dear, please sit down. I will get you both something to can snack on. And don't worry about pay this is on the house." Oran insisted sitting the girls down at a table near a window. Ruby had noticed than boys that were passing by stopping at the window had taken notice of them. She wasn't aware that they admiring her. Ruby couldn't hear what they were saying through the glass but they all shared looked, nudging each other and pointing in her direction. Before she could ponder it anymore Oran came back and set down a platter.

"Here we go, hot out of the oven." A plate of chocolate chip cookies and two cups of milk were placed between them. "Eat up girls. You may need to give these a little time to cool off though. Wouldn't want you to die of tongue burns." Oran giggled to herself just as the bell to the entrance rang.

A young woman not much older than Oran came walking in with a large wooden crate. She had long red hair pulled back in braided and tied with a blue ribbon. She had the same shade of blue as Oran and wore long black tights underneath a blue and red dress. She placed the large wooden crate on the counter. "Here are all the ingredients you ordered." The woman said leaning on top of the crate and wiping her brow with a grin as she tried to catch her breath.

"Rouge did you carry this all the way from your store?" Oran asked in concern, her facial expressions shifted from a smile to a frown. She quickly grabbed a nearby chair and places it behind her. "Here dear come and sit down. You know the doctor said to take it easy after you threw out your back." She lightly scolds and tried to restrain herself from wanting to slap her in back of the head. "You have Harry running the shop don't you?"

"Would you quit acting like Mom? I'm fine Oran promise." Rouge insisted but sat herself in the chair with a slight huff. She fixed her skirt and leaned her head back letting her shut for a moment. Slowly Rouge stands up again and began unloading the eggs, salts, butter and other stuff out of the crate. She knew that Oran get too caught up in her order and forgets to unload this later. Being the oldest of the Arc siblings, she always had a motherly nature and acted well above her age since she was a child. "Harry is watching both the store and the boys while Jaune, Ren and I came here to make delivers for you."

"Well did you remember to bring my special cream and milk like I asked? I actually have a really big order for a local governor for his son's wedding. I need to get started on the cake." Oran irritably tells Rouge. She always got annoyed by her older sister's "need to take control of every situation."

"Oran had always been jealous of Rouge ever since they were children. She's the second oldest of the Arc siblings after Rouge." Nora whispered to Ruby to help cue her in on what was going on between the Arc sisters. "Both of them came out to follow in Jaune's footsteps but sometimes the rivalry between them just seems to get worse. Despite that fact they are very close. Jaune doesn't like to be being caught in the middle of their arguments. He'd rather let them settle their 'cat fights' as he'd put it." Nora giggled looking back at the older women continue to argue. "Besides it's never really serious. Just some old family stuff that ages with them." Nora added.

It was then that Rouge finally took notice of Nora and Ruby staring her and Oran. "Nora you're here? Oh my look how you've grown!" Rouge happily declares ignoring Oran as she gets up and walks up to Nora's chair. She bent down and gave Nora a big hug pressing a sweet kiss to her head.

"How's my favorite daughter?" Rogue asked jokingly. Nora waved her hand in the air giving Rouge the side eyes.

"I'm doing just fine and I'm your only daughter remember?" The two women fell into fits of laughter.

Just then Rouge looked up and took a strong glance at Ruby, who silently swallowed under the oldest Arc's gaze. It's just one more person to try and get approval from. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Oh how thoughtless of me, Rouge I would like to introduce you to Ruby." Nora winks at Rouge who looked back at Ruby with a warm smile on her face. Her blue eyes lit up like the daytime sky.

"Isn't she just precious!" Rouge then got up and wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby who quickly found out Jaune's sisters were very strong. "EmmmmEM! Just look at you so cute, Jaune really knows how to pick a girlfriend." Rogue states as if it were a fact. Ruby was shocked and embarrassed feeling her cheeks burn and redden. Did everyone in Jaune's family already assume they were dating? It was already dangerous enough for them to be friends.

"Actually um Miss, we're just friends." Ruby shyly corrects Rouge, looking down unable to keep eye contact.

"Oh okay . . . so do you like him?" Both Rouge and Oran asked at the same time grabbing discarded chairs and pulling up to the table. Ruby looked up at the two Arc sisters who looked disturbingly liked Jaune now that she paid attention. Same facial structure strong jaw and pointed chins, with well-shaped noses. Guess good looks run in the family Ruby thought without meaning too.

They both looked at her as they asked question after question. It was as if they wanted to get to know the second woman to steal their younger brother's heart. Ruby was happy to get to know new people; beside the fact they happened to be Jaune's sisters. She shot a helpless look to Nora to maybe slow down the questions but Nora was now eating the cooled down cookies. Ruby was so distracted she totally forgot about them.

"Yeah um, of course I do." Ruby smiled as though she was unaware of the meaning of what they were trying to say. She reached for a cookie and started nibbling on it to delay answering their embarrassing questions. "He's really nice, fun to be around and . . . helpful to others." She started to say all the good qualities that she liked about Jaune. But she was not aware that the tone of her voice changed as she thought about him.

"I always thought you two would look really cute together . . . you know just putting that out there." Nora giggled as she moved to the other side of the table next to her. Ruby shot her a small glare before a wicked smirk overtook her.

"Oh and you know just spitballing here but I think you and Ren would look absolutely adorable Nora. You could cuddle up with him and taste all his foods and be wovey dovey. Maybe even share a kiss. Kissy kissy kissy." Ruby then sent mock kisses and puckering her lips in Nora's direction who had looked aghast turned against her.

Jaune's sister began "ooooing" and looked prepared to bombard her with questions when the bell rang again. Nora and Ruby sighed in relief as they noticed Jaune and Ren have entered the bakery, each carrying a wooden crate full of ingredients Oran needed Both of them put their wooden crates on the counter and breathed heavily from the brutal weight lift. "Jaune, Ren you sure took your time. Come on over sit down. What do you boys want? I can get you anything." Oran addressed as she leaves her sit and grab more refreshments. "You can take my sit, while I go put these things away." Oran lightly giggled looking over at Ruby.

"We can do it." Jaune assisted. He didn't like his sisters treating him like a baby because he was the youngest out of all of them.

"Nonsense, your friend visiting." She quickly points out, "By the way, we love Ruby. You really how to pick them scamp." Oran whispered to Jaune, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. He turned to Ren for clarification but he shrugged his shoulders just as confused. Oran simply just whistled as she took one of the wooden crates and went to the back to put them away in the back.

"What is Oran talking about?" Jaune questioned scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. Come on let's join the others." Ren answered as they headed over to the table. Jaune sat down in the empty seat next to Ruby, who quickly smiled at seeing her friend. They hadn't really seen each other since he picked her up earlier in the morning but it felt like it was hours. Jaune didn't realize how much he missed seeing Ruby.

"I hear you've been talking about me?" Ruby teased poking his shoulder and letting out a girlish giggle. Jaune had his foot crossed over his knee which fell to the ground at hearing that. He was speechless on what to say to her, and could already feel his face blush from his little secret being known. Jaune stared at Ruby and her smiling face didn't make it any easier. He was trying to think of the right words to say without giving anyone the wrong idea.

"Talking about you? Sure when they asked about that friend who lives in another town . . ." Jaune stated casually trying to make it as if it were nothing. He was clenching his fists under the table; he knew everyone else wouldn't be convinced. But he was worried what Ruby was going to think, he sounded like a love sick idiot when others said he talked only of her. More importantly he was worried that his sisters teasing would scare Ruby off. He knew they meant well but Jaune wasn't about to lose such a good friend. He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Ruby ever again.

"Look Jaune's blushing." Rouge pointed out getting enjoyment out of the situation. He never had these reactions when Pyrrha was alive. Pyrrha was his best friend since he was a kid but it was Pyrrha that came onto Jaune. BY the time he got together he got over his awkward reactions. So why was it happening now? And why did his sister have to treat him like a little kid in front of his friends? Rouge could see it on Jaune's face, that soft look he had was only for Ruby.

Jaune feeling fed up snapped. "Would you stop it please? I don't need to constantly hear you're teasing. And just for the record we're just friends." Jaune said slightly tense. He looked at Ruby out of the corner of his eye to make sure he didn't startle her. Rouge merely waved off his claim with Oran coming back in hearing the last leg of conversation.

"Please little brother doesn't try and act all coy . . . she's basically all you talk about." Rouge points out with a smirk on her face. She shared a look with her sister who had a glint in her eyes. She wasn't so above it all to tease Jaune when it mattered. Especially when Jaune wasn't good at hiding his feelings. "We also haven't seen you this happy since you were with Pyrrha. We're just glad to see you out and about is all." Rouge stood up as she took the empty tray of chocolate chip cookies and put in the sink while Oran began wiping down the counter.

"She's not wrong though." Ren bluntly says finishing Nora's unfinished milk. "You haven't stopped talking . . . or even wanting to see each other since you guys met at that party . . . in that town within the lower class, that we were visiting." Ren quickly said to match their cover story. Nearly blowing their covering of Jaune, Nora and himself sneaking into the upper class. Jaune just shook his head as Rouge turned around to look at them in surprise.

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore." Ruby softly suggests, it was too much pressure for her. Meeting Jaune's sisters so early and teasing them about their relationship was fun at first, even she joined in on the laughter. But part of her ached as well whenever they assumed they were together. It just became too overwhelming that she wanted to cry but she knew better. "I'm just going to get some air outside. It was a pleasure meeting you Rouge, Oran." Ruby addressed as she gets up and walks out the door.

"Come on, let's get going. We can eat somewhere else." Jaune tells his them as Ren and Nora followed him. He wanted to be anywhere else but here at this point. Now Jaune had to talk to Ruby and apologize for what happened in the bakery. He was worried that she would wander off somewhere and get lost. The lower class was very dangerous with thieves and con artists around every corner. Jaune knew Ruby could handle herself but he'd rather not take his chances. As Jaune left to leave he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. His two oldest annoying pain in the- uh his sweet older sisters gave him apologetic looks.

"Jaune we're sorry,we didn't mean to spoil your dat- I mean time with your new friend." Oran said. She and Rouge took one of Jaune's hands and put a small pile of lien tightly tied up in his palm. "Here for you and Ren's hard work, got treat that little missus to something nice." Rouge smiled that motherly smile of hers. Jaune looked down at the money in wonder.

"Guys I-I can't accept this you both have kids." Jaune was cut off by Oran gripping his shoulder, "Don't worry about that Jaune we can get by, now go hurry up before your friends go on ahead." Jaune nodded and headed for the door. "Alright thanks guys it was good seeing you!" The oldest Arc sisters watched their only brother run out the door with loving concerned looks. "Take care of her Jaune, don't lose her too." Oran whispered while Rogue hugged her close.

Jaune found them all sitting down outside at an empty table. She silently just gave them a warm smile. "Are you alright Ruby? I'm sorry about my sisters. They didn't mean to upset you. They mean well but just...they can get very carried away with some things." Jaune tells her but was more relieved that she didn't get lost in the crowds.

"Don't worry about it Jaune, they were delightful really. In fact they reminded me a lot of Yang and Blake. Oh uh my sister and bodyguard who acts like a second sister." Ruby explained at seeing Nora and Ren's puzzled looks at the unfamiliar names. She stood up then stretching her body out a content look on her face. Gently Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm really fine Jaune I'm having a great time here. It's not how I pictured my first day but I like surprises." They both stood there staring into each other's eyes and sharing a smile.

"I am glad that you're still having a wonderful time." Jaune tells her as he sighed in relief.

"I hope we can come visit them again. I'd like to meet the rest of your family one day." Ruby sincerely hoped she would. It was rude to just walk out rather than just ask to change the subject. She wanted to apologize and try again getting to know the older Arc women.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Nora grabbed Ren's arm suddenly startling him and blushes a bit. To Nora this would be like going on a double date, which meant every move made here was vital. Her plans were going into motion.

"We just ate." Ren pointed out, it was like Nora to want more food. She was always hungry and with her boundless energy it was no wonder her appetite was huge. She only had her share when they were at home or if she went hunting on her own. But since they were out, Nora could use it as an excuse.

"Yeah I could go for a proper lunch, what about you Jaune?" Ruby asked. Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I agree it's still early in the day I know a really good spot come on." Without thinking Jaune grabbed Ruby's hand and led her down the street, he didn't pull away and Ruby didn't let go. No one said anything and Nora's iron grip on Ren was cutting off his blood circulation in excitement.

They went to a café that wasn't too far away and Jaune being a gentleman helped Ruby by pulling out her chair. Nora couldn't help but smile, everything appeared to be going perfect. It really felt like both of them were on a real date. Jaune even sat down next to Ruby and started pointing things out on the menu she might like. Nothing could possibly go wrong, she thought.

"Hi Jaune." A group of very pretty girls walked by waving and giggling making Ruby lookup. The group was small consisting of about four girls all within her age range maybe a year older. Their dresses and outfits had many patches and were faded in some places but each was very pretty with bright eyes, clear unblemished skin and combed well groomed hair. They whispered loudly to each other 'so cute' and 'what a hunk'. A strange feeling rushed through Ruby's body the more those girls stayed around ogling at Jaune. She was gripping a fork so tight it snapped in half.

"Figures that a lot of the town girls are all over you. You're single again so they think they have a chance to have you for a boyfriend." Ren crossed his arms, "Of course, they were all over you even when Pyrrha was around." Nora quickly stomped on his foot making him swear and mutter under his breathe 'ouch that hurt.' She just simply acted like nothing was wrong.

Jaune seemed to make the mistake of waving to the girls and smiling back. "Oh hey hi you're all looking well." He replied making casual conversation. Ruby turned her head away not wanting to look at them. She didn't know why but she wanted to do something bad, something mean to drive off those girls. And they really did nothing wrong except talk and wave to Jaune.

Ruby knew that she wasn't the type of person to think these things. It was strange because plenty of girls talked to Kai back home. In fact she usually liked when they did, it took his attention off her and let her escape. As a huntress-in-training, the only things she wanted to kill were the grimm and evil huntsman and huntresses, but right now she was feeling pretty morally gray. Finally the bimbos walked off winking and blowing kisses on their way. Ruby swore she even saw one raise her skirt a little and gave Jaune a look that was anything but innocent. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Uhh hey guys why don't we get stuff to eat?" Nora quickly tried to change the subject. Ruby was steaming and if Nora didn't do something fast she would blow up. "Come on Ren. Come with me we can go flag down a waiter, gosh what is taking them so long?!" Ren knew what Nora was trying to do and to make things easier got up to go with her. While he didn't agree that they should be alone Jaune would have a better chance calming her down one on one.

It was then that Jaune finally seemed to be aware that something was bothering their friend. Ruby was slumped over in her chair a broken piece of silverware lay on the table. Jaune pursed his lips thinking of what to do. He knew he had to find a way to fix this somehow. Picking up one half of the fork, Jaune started balancing it on his thumb purposefully letting it fall. "Wow I knew they had cheap stuff here but plastic painted to look like fine china? How lame right Rubes?" Jaune asked with a grin trying to cheer her up.

She didn't reply right away stubbornly trying to stay mad and pulling up the collar of her cloak over her mouth. Jaune frowned slightly then an idea hit him. Resting one arm on the back of her chair he used his other hand to slowly walk over making it stumble and fall over the table before flopping his arm directly in front of Ruby. "Hey Rubes look at that, my poor hand broke itself trying to make you laugh." Ruby curiously looked at the slightly twitching arm.

"Yeah? Well it failed. Miserably." Ruby replied, she knew she was being childish but now it was about her pride rather than actually being upset. But Jaune wasn't deterred.

"Oh is that so? Well maybe if you grab my hand you can give it a piece of your mind to how failed so miserably." Jaune suggested. With a huff and a drawn out 'fiiiine' Ruby grabbed Jaune's wrist to "give it a piece of her mind." That was her first mistake. "Well now here's what my hand has to say, TICKLE ATTACK!" Jaune pulled Ruby closer viciously tickling her sides and reveled in her sweet peeling laughter and beautiful smile.

"HAHAHAHA JAU-JAUNE HO-HOW DARE YOU- YOU TA-TAK-E ADVANTAGE OF- MY-MY KIND- AND TRU-STING NATURE! AHAHAHAHA!" Ruby howled trying to swat Jaune's hands away but couldn't escape. "Ha it's your own fault Ruby you fell for this trick how many times now? Six or seven… I've lost count." Finally Jaune stopped and let Ruby catch her breath.

"There you feeling better now?" he asked. Now that Ruby was calm and not being stubborn she could answer honestly.

"Mmhmmmhmm yes I do now. Thank you for once again making a fool of yourself to make me laugh." Ruby wiped her tear from her laughter, but that didn't mean she had forgotten what happened. And she kept thinking that those girls would get an earful if they ever started flirting up a storm with Jaune again. Because it was just inappropriate to do that type of stuff in public.

Jaune gave a mock bow and a silly grin, "My pleasure madam your jester is at your service." Ruby giggled at his little show shaking her head. How'd she get so lucky to have a friend like Jaune.

Jaune looked back up and then back at Ruby. "Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" Jaune worriedly asks since he had to go to the restroom. But as soon as he got back they were going to have a talk. Ruby still hadn't told him what made her upset. "I can just stay here if you don't want me to leave." He insisted as he got up crouching beside her, he wanted to reach out and hold her hand to give her some comfort but didn't push his luck.

"Yeah it's fine. I'll still be here, don't worry." Ruby said to Jaune, a hint of uneasiness coming back from the girls flirting with him. She just didn't seem to understand why it was bugging her so much. That she felt such resentment to totally random girls that she didn't even know. She wasn't mad at Jaune not at all; he was being so kind and caring towards her. He was the greatest friend she could have ever asked for. Yeah, a good friend. That's what she told herself at least.

Jaune was hesitant but quickly left and Ruby suddenly wished that he didn't leave. She just sighed. There was nothing more she could to do then try her hardest to ignore this...whatever it was that she was feeling and have a good time. They were not worth the pain of having a miserable week neither was a spoil sport bad mood. She was having such a good time and she would continue to have one. It was for the best to pretend nothing was wrong.

People have gathered around as a young man had walked into the café with his two lackeys' behind him. They acted more like his bodyguards muscle headed freaks that blindly followed his lead. Being part of the richest families within the lower class he was able to do and afford things that most people would have to work hard to earn.

Cardin Winchester was the son of the Mayor in town so he was very well known. His popularity came from his list of accomplishments being a 'hero' of the lower class. All the girls gathered around him, hugging his arms and cooing at him while some admired him dreamily from a nearby table. Cardin had light brown hair combed backwards with a slight peak at the front. He wore silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched his family crest. Underneath the armor, was a simple but finely made black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. His indigo eyes peeked around his surroundings as he entered the restaurant and gave off a smirk.

He looked up and saw a beautiful young lady sitting down by herself; he had never seen her before so he knew she was clearly new in town. And being the Mayor's son, he certainly took the time in his attempts to know the women particularly. The new girl had already caught his interest alone with her exotic beauty. "You boys stay here. I have some personal business to take care of." Both of them nodded their heads grabbing a nearby table. There wouldn't be much of a problem scoring such a babe. A girl like her would be easy for someone like him.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes the chapter is very long…but it's a lot to enjoy until chapter 11 can be done. Please leave your favorite parts of the chapter in your reviews. We really would love to know what Jaune and Ruby parts was your favorite in this chapter. I really opened you guys enjoy it. Worked REALLY hard writing it. So I hope even people who have been reading this, who haven't been leaving reviews can start doing so too. It's just I would love to know what everyone thinks.

Anyway please READ-REVIEW. Thank you.

Editor's note: *Falls out of computer chair and weakly gets up* Oh. Sweet. Jesus. This is our longest chapter yet, thank you guys all so much and we're sorry for the wait. As you can see this is our longest chapter to date so YAAAAAAY! It took a long time to get this just right and be as close to perfect as we could. We know you're all starved for the romance we are too but we felt it was important to have Ruby bond with Ren and Nora and to show some of her inner turmoil. There's still a whole week for romantic stuff to happen. Thank you so much for reading we'll try to update faster we appreciate your support see you in the next chapter!


	11. The Time With You Heals: Part 3

Author's Note: For those who are bothered with the fact I don't have intents in the paragraphs…it automatically reverts back when I tried to save the document on the website. Also I am sorry for explaining something in the middle of a conversation. But sometimes it had to be done to explain something that was important **.**

Also since the chapter is very long so grammar mistakes may have been missed and do apologize. I really am not too eager to go back and do it. Unless it's really bad…. It's hard looking it over and over again.

We have a sexual assault scene that the reader's should be aware of beforehand and proceed how they please. We changed it to M...as all you have noticed. It's because there was stuff we wanted to do and it's much harder to get around it with T...We do apologize and hope you enjoy the story still.

Also if people are saying the spelling errors are in a few sentences...several are on purpose because Jaune was dazed as an example. So of course their speech would be off.

* * *

Cardin immediately took notice of the young woman, her beautiful and unusual silver eyes glimmered like diamonds contrasted nicely with her dark midnight hair bleeding red at the tips. Her pale snowy complexion seemed to shine and draw him to her like the moon on the darkest night. Her long red cape covered her shoulders and polled down her legs but still left her bare enough to admire her shapely body. He was enamored with her, this mysterious exotic stranger. She was a real treasure and Cardin was going to be sure that he would claim her by the day's end.

"Cardin? Cardin are you good?" Sky questioned looking up at his gang leader. Cardin stood still a predatory glint to his gaze. He had seen that look a billion times before, whenever Cardin set his sights on a gorgeous woman he exuberated confidence and charm like a fountain of fresh spilling water. The girls currently hanging off his shoulders didn't hold a candle to the goddess sitting across the way. Excitement filled Cardin's being, a new notch to add to his escapades, this would be easy.

"Sky, Russell . . . look after these girls, will you? I'll be right back." Cardin passed the two girls that were cuddling him to his buddies as both of them happily pulled them to their laps. They each gave flirty smiles and high fived each other while the girls giggled, wrapping their arms around their necks. They got the benefit of scoring with the girls that Cardin discarded. As soon as he set his eyes on something nothing would stop him until he gets what he desires.

He had to act like he always did when he first met a girl. Approach with an award winning grin as he flattered and shower her with compliments that he didn't really mean. Anything to get her barriers around would fall so she would give into his charms. Then offer them a drink and a tour of his large house and they came hook, line, and sinker. Most of them couldn't resist his charm and usually fall for him within seconds. He knew that she hadn't met someone like him before.

Ruby sat bored waiting for her friends to come back. What could be taking them so long, she wondered? Absentmindedly Ruby lightly banged her fist against the table disturbing the silverware. Glancing down she hit the table a bit harder and watched a spoon stand up and land in the opposite direction. Grinning Ruby decided to try and see how high it could flip.

Lining the spoon up again she slammed her fist into the bowl and watched it fly flipping into the air and come down with a clatter. Yes, Ruby happily thought pumping her fists in the air wiggling around doing a victory dance. Wonder if I can do more at once? Ruby thought preparing to line up four spoons. But before she could continue a voice interrupted her concentration.

"Hey there haven't seen you around before. Mind telling me your name sweetheart? Perhaps I can show you around." Cardin sat down beside Ruby surprising her. Gently he took her hand into his own and kisses it. Ruby quickly forced her hand away as shed rubbed her palm. She was starting to feel a little frightened. Kai was usually one to lavish her in an overtly affectionate way but she knew he was harmless. Ruby could sense something was off about this random try hard. "My name is Cardin Winchester; I was just sitting with my buddies over there when I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are. Might I get your name sweet cheeks?" Cardin asked placing his large right arm across the back of Ruby's chair.

"I'm Ruby." She said bluntly. Despite her weird feeling Ruby still gave a polite smile to Cardin; he did seem nice enough though she could do without the pet names. Jaune had told her that a lot of the people in town were friendly, that a lot of people treat each other like a big family. Why shouldn't she trust him? "And I actually here with some of my friends, who are giving me a tour. I'm just waiting for them to get back." Ruby made sure hoping this Cardin guys would take the hint. She tried her best to ignore the young man, and felt uncomfortable from his intense stare, like he was looking right through her clothes.

Ruby tried to casually pull the thick neckline of her cloak down to cover her exposed cleavage, and looked longingly at the front counter. What was taking them so long, she thought a little worried? "Um could you please not stare? You're making me uncomfortable." Cardin seemed to be pulled out of a trance shaking his head and flashed a toothy grin like a wolf eyeing its prey.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Just couldn't help but notice as well as your killer looks you have an amazing body? With great assets." Cardin comments his hand now grasping Ruby's shoulder. He didn't notice the tenseness in Ruby's shoulders or the stress in her eyes of being near him. "A beautiful girl like you must have her way with men. Where exactly are you from, sweetheart?" She couldn't help but wonder if it was common practice to invade one's personal space and flirt with every girl that passed by with lower class men. It reminded her of the upper class men that she wanted to escape from. As they always noticed her looks and status first, but not just herself like a normal person.

"Just from another lower class town." Ruby answered and stiffened when she felt Cardin's hand touch her just above her knee. His fingers trailed slowly up her leg leaving her cold with each moment he held her. His hand reached to the upper part of her thigh leaving Ruby frozen on the spot. She couldn't move a single muscle despite her mind screaming out for her to get away. It was getting more and more unnerving how he slowly felt every part of her going towards dangerous territory. It wasn't too long before she could feel his hand go just under the skirt of her dress. That was it. Ruby then quickly stood up escaping his grasp and removed his arm. She slapped him for his inappropriate behavior. Everyone in the nearby vicinity stopped to look at the commotion. "I would appreciate it even more if you would stop touching me like that."

Cardin looked around at everyone staring them before turning back to Ruby slightly narrowing his eyes. She had spirit, she won't come with him so easily but he always enjoyed a challenge. "You're just a little darling aren't you? I could go with you and help you find your friends? What do you say?" Cardin asks holding the hand he was just dragging under her skirt with. Ruby's anger flared and she swore she felt fire lick off her in waves burning the paralyzing cold away. She didn't want to be associated with this creep any more than she already was. Ruby just wanted to him to go away as quickly as possible. He played her for a fool she wasn't about to be caught in sick little game anymore. No different than then some of sleazebag politicians and businessmen had locked up.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? Let me wait for my friends." Ruby said an edge of steel to her tone leaving no room for argument. Again Cardin moved forward his fingers brushing up the bare skin of her arms only to be slapped harshly again. This time Cardin staggered back a step. He winced holding his throbbing cheek. Yes, that was sure to bruise later. He clenched his teeth glowering down at Ruby becoming more frustrated with her rejections. He wasn't really use to being turned down especially something he felt he rightly deserved. Ruby held steadfast her eyes promising threats only he could understand in their silent exchange. "I don't need you to wait here. I'm just fine on my own. Just leave now."

"Tell you what; I'll go find them for you. I've seen them from the other table. I know who they are and what they look like." Cardin moved closer boxing Ruby against the table edge. He was a good head taller than her Ruby barely passed his waist. But she wasn't about to be intimidated by some whiny little boy, her friends weren't that far away so he didn't need to act like the big hero. Unless it was his inappropriate behavior he was trying to make up for earlier. She seriously doubted that since Cardin was still trying to grab her. "You can see it as my special gift from me to you. And by the way you should know I have quite the connections around here. So if you want a good time Doll face then let me make your dreams come true." He threw in a wink for good measure making several girls in the nearby area swoon.

Ruby just stared at the people around her. She just noticed how no one has offered to help her or ask Cardin to back off, in fact a lot of the people here we're giving her dirty looks especially the girls. Like she was somehow the offender here, what was going on? Jaune wouldn't lie about people being nice, there were lots of people who helped her and made her feel welcome so what gives now? Ruby didn't have time to think of it, as soon as the others came back they were leaving. She wanted to go back to the house and rest.

"As I have already told you I . . . "Ruby irritably started again but before she could continue, he just walked off. Ruby stood there flabbergasted, that was all it really took for him to take the hint? And he was still a rude jerk about it? She just sighed in relief since she didn't have to deal with that narcissistic creep anymore. She sat down rubbing her temples and groaning into the wood. He was just like every suitor from the upper class. All of them were just pretty little rich boy that viewed her as nothing more than a trophy to possess. Ruby was getting seriously fed up fending off all these unwanted advances. Looking around the restaurant everyone had gone back to their own business but it bothered Ruby how she was viewed as the bad guy. He was the one harassing her! Why didn't someone try to help? She felt her eyes burn slightly. No she couldn't not here not now, Ruby rapidly blinked at her eyes and discreetly wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She couldn't let it show how much that got to her. She wasn't going to find any sympathy here it seemed.

Cardin certainly knew that spunky little miss wasn't going to go anywhere with him. Not willingly at least, but that wasn't going to be a problem. Cardin had claimed her as his treasure. He was not going to let her go until he could fulfill his desires for her. All Cardin wanted was to be able to touch and kiss her body all over. Ruby was simply just playing 'hard to get' and he was willing to follow along if that was the game she wanted to play. All he could do was wait for the right time to take her. As long as he got his reward in the end that's what mattered to him. Of course he couldn't have his way with so many people around. He had to think of a plan to get her alone. Well she seemed firmly set on waiting for her 'friends', so what better way into getting her good graces than by searching for them? And then he could have his time alone with at long last.

It was less than five minutes later that Ruby saw Cardin heading towards her table. Ruby narrowed her eyes and set her shoulders back raising her head for a challenge, she wasn't going to be intimidated by this loser again. Although it did make her wonder why he was coming back in the first place? Did he really go searching for her friends? Her question was soon answered by Cardin plopping down in the chair directly across from her.

"Hey, little darling. I went out asking around and I found your friends. Something came up about bad service or whatever and they sent me to bring you over to them. That's why they're so late." Cardin poured all his charm into his carefully placed smile and took her hand holding it tightly in a vice grip. He could still see Sky and Russell at the nearby table, the girls that he had abandoned the moment he saw Ruby still lavishing in the attention like happy puppies. They were kissing their necks and cheeks but they still managed to give their leader a thumbs up. Their signal for 'good luck' and 'have a good time' because they knew he would be certainly having his 'fun' very soon.

"Really?" Ruby questioned looking at Cardin skeptically. Wouldn't one of her friends come get her themselves? Or send someone nicer, she doubted her friends would associate themselves with someone like Cardin. "Well why can't they come get me? In fact don't worry about it, just tell me where they are and I'll meet up with them myself." Ruby stood up folding her arms waiting for Cardin's answer.

"Hey easy there little lady. Now normally I would be kind enough to give directions but they were in a big hurry not much time to stick around and wait. Besides you don't exactly know the area you could easily get lost and end up in the wrong hands of someone much less nice." Cardin said but it didn't comfort Ruby in anyway. "If you want to catch up with your friends you'll have to come with me to find them." Cardin then stood up and offered his hand as an escort. Ruby smacked his hand away and slowly followed him through the throng of people outside the café. They walked what seemed like a great distant the crowds thinning away and Ruby felt a creepy feeling down her spine. A sudden cold wind blew by causing goosebumps to rise and the hair on her arms to stick up. She crossed her arms and burrowed into her red cape. Trudging behind Ruby looked about her surroundings and noticed they were in an isolated area with enclosed brick buildings and a long slightly dark alleyway. They were also totally alone.

"Why did you bring me out here? Is this really where my friends are waiting? I don't see them anywhere." Ruby questioned uneasily as she looked around, not paying attention to Cardin.

"Oh it's this way." Cardin informed pointing towards the alley. Confused Ruby looked at the mouth of the entrance but couldn't see anything after a few feet. "I still don't see-MMMHPH?!" With her back turned she was roughly grabbed pulled tightly against a hard chest. Her mouth was covered and Cardin quickly began dragging her into the dark alley way.

Ruby tried to fight back, using every technique she was taught in self-defense scratching his arms and kicking and elbowing his legs and ribs. But it did her no good, Cardin was wearing thick armor which made Ruby's feeble attacks bounce off. Her arms were soon held down pinned painfully across her middle. Suspended in the air Ruby's precious and unsteady stance was lost. As a last ditch effort to escape Ruby made to wrap her leg around his and knock him down.

Cardin saw what she was doing, hoisting Ruby up and with a hard shove Cardin body slammed Ruby into the wall. Her head had smashed against the brick with a hard smack! A sharp sting cut into the back of her head pain spread across her scalp and the ringing in her ears wasn't helping. Pinned to the wall and disoriented Cardin held Ruby's wrists crossed and above her head, using his pelvis and legs to hold her lower body in place.

She couldn't move at all. She didn't like this, being trapped in a dark alley where no one can see them with some psycho stranger. What he was planning to do with her? Did he intend to kill her? No, that couldn't be it not from the way he acted earlier. Ruby's heart pounded in her ears and blood rushed painfully to her head giving her a throbbing headache.

Through her blurry vision she couldn't make sense what was going on until a pair of lips captured her own harshly almost painfully. Cardin pulled back and huskily whispered, "I'm gonna make you scream little girl." His lips then fell down to her ample chest kissing part of her cleavage that was exposed and tugged at the dress covering her up ripping it slightly open. Letting his hands explore, his right hand grasped on her breasts squeezing hard, his nails digging into the skin hard enough to make Ruby whimper. His lips sucked at several spots on Ruby's skin leaving more marks and it took all of her willpower not to give into his whims of her screaming. No one was around to hear her anyway.

Bruised finger prints were left in his wake across her chest; Cardin then moved his lips slowly back up to her neck. His teeth grazed against her shoulder moving up to her pulse point beating rapidly in growing fear and panic before clamping down and sucking hard making Ruby gasp with pain. She tried to move away, anywhere she could to escape but Cardin growled lowly irritated that his pet wouldn't comply. Pulling back he smacked her against the wall again knocking the wind out of her lungs and stars exploded across her vision. Ruby felt something snap and slice into the back of her head. Warm wet blood spidered against her head dripping along her neck and back.

Feeling like she was going to be sick, she was too dizzy to move on her own, she slumped like a rag doll totally at Cardin's mercy. Seizing this opportunity Cardin used his knees to spread her legs apart, his left hand now trailing up her thigh and into her skirt grasping her rear. He moved his right hand to the sleeve of the dress and tugged until it gave a satisfying riiiiip! That taken care of Ruby could distantly feel his right hand move around touching her back his nails digging painfully into her skin and drag down her back. Thin trails of blood dripped down and pooled against the dirty brick wall.

Cardin wanted to see more than that, he wanted to see all of her. No needed to see all of her. Ruby was his for the taking he should see what wonderful sights she hid under that hideous rag called a dress. Cardin grasped the back of the dress at Ruby's nape prepared to rip it in half and take it off completely, he stepped back to get a better bearing and started to tug.

Big mistake.

With the little strength she had Ruby quickly took the chance to knee Cardin hard in the groin. Hard enough to crush bones if any were there. Cardin elected a painful yell and had to let go bending over. Now back on her feet Ruby swung her fist and punched Cardin in the face sending him sprawling to the ground.

Ruby's victory was short-lived though; she couldn't stand up and fell back against the wall grasping at it desperately for leverage. Drops of blood started falling into her eyes distorting her already fuzzy vision. Black spots were growing in the corner of her eyes. No,no, no she couldn't pass out now. She had to get out now but she wouldn't get far on her own. With all the air left in her lungs Ruby screamed out, "HEEEEEEEELLLLP!"

Jaune was worried; Ruby wasn't at the table where he left her. It was then he began to ask around if anyone had seen a girl with short dark hair in a red cape. The news made his blood grow cold. Cardin was here and apparently last anyone saw she went off with him. It was one of his despicable tricks to get with another innocent girl. Ren and Nora soon returned and were promptly told Ruby was missing; they split up in hopes to cover more ground and find Ruby.

Jaune walked around calling out Ruby's name and asking anyone he could if they saw her. One lady spreading her laundry line told Jaune she saw them heading to a place nicknamed "The Dark Corner."

Oh no.

Jaune raced off panic setting in his bones driving him forward. That place was infamous for its unique enclosed space that kept it dark and reduced noise. The perfect place for robberies or worse could have an attack can happen. Oh Oum above help him when he found that lying, disgusting, scumbag if he-no he didn't want to think about it. He would only blame himself it something had happened to Ruby.

Jaune stopped dead in his tracks when he heard it. Ruby screaming, she was closer than he thought. "Ruby!" Jaune called out taking off in a mad dash sprint. His heart pounded in his ears his eyes scanning anywhere for red and black. Oh Oum if anything happened to Ruby he would never forgive himself.

He stopped one more time when he heard it. An anguished call for help from nearby, it appeared to be very close. He ran into the direction it was coming from finding himself in front of a secluded alleyway. Racing down the dark walls he finally came to the end. Jaune thought he was angry about today before. Oh no, he was livid now. Ruby staggered against the wall holding her head and spat out, "You sick pervert." She adjusted the straps of her dress, and was shaking from anger or fear, maybe both. She had never felt so used in her whole life; she looked up then, her vision clearing and the headache subsiding and saw her friend.

"Jaune...Jaune." She made her way to him, tripped, regained her footing then fell right into his chest as he closed the space between them and held onto like he was an anchor holding her down to the ground.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Jaune gently asked, gathering Ruby up in a tight embrace. Despite it being dark, Jaune could see the bruises and scratches on her skin. And that nasty cut on the back of her head, there was blood trailing onto his hands and she couldn't even hold herself up. Ruby stared at Jaune with vacant eyes, tears starting to form. She looked absolutely destroyed. Jaune suddenly looked up and noticed Cardin Winchester on the floor, the mayor's son who bullied him since they were children. His armor was slightly dented from where Ruby got her good hits in, a few feet in front of him was a broken clip covered in blood, so was the wall. He felt a small swell of pride that was quickly snuffed out. It finally sunk in on what had happened, what almost happened, that Jaune let happen.

"Cardin!" Jaune angrily yelled out moving Ruby behind him. He stuck a protective arm out in front of her acting as a barrier between them. Ruby clung to Jaune's arm still shaken by the whole ordeal. It was the first time that she had ever felt so vulnerable. "What is wrong with you! You selfish, disgusting womanizer! You were trying to take advantage of her weren't you? Weren't you?!" Jaune's glare could melt through steel, his hands were slowly clenching into fists.

Kneeling on one knee Cardin looked up...and laughed."Pffthahaha you're kidding? That little minx was practically begging me to take her here. I was only too happy to oblige. She put up quite the fight and then you just had to come along and spoil our fun didn't ya?" Cardin wiped the blood from his lower lip with his arm sporting a smirk. He tried to stand up but was still was in a gruesome amount of pain. "I say you woulda had a great time, magical even if I could have subdued her sooner. She was absolutely helpless under my touch, that bombshell just wanted me to dominate her. She wanted to experience that pleasure with a real man." Cardin was huffing now still winded.

"That's . . ." It was the only word Ruby could seem to muster out. She looked to Jaune shaking her head ignoring how much it hurt. It was a lie, he's was laying her eyes screamed out. He had leaded me here and then he attacked me, Ruby gripped Jaune's arm desperately silently begging him to believe her. He had it planned out from the very beginning.

Jaune used his outstretched arm to hug Ruby close and whisper in her ear, "it's okay Ruby, everything's okay now. He can't hurt you anymore I won't let him." She merely nodded at his words of comfort but didn't seem to understand. This only got even him angrier; Jaune knew that Ruby would never go along with such a despicable- he wa so mad he couldn't even finish that thought. Cardin had a way of taking even the most unwilling of women away with him. That didn't mean he treated them right, they didn't matter. So long as he had his fill. But Ruby wouldn't be one of his victims.

"Well, well, well, seems little Jauney thinks he can play with the big kids now. You're still the weak little boy who can't even stand on his own two feet. And still a sorry horrible excuse for a Huntsman. If only you still had that girlfriend of yours to save you." Cardin added openly mocking Pyrrha, "And...hehe I see you're jumping from one redhead to another, Arc. Didn't think you had it in you. Can't imagine what they see though. I would've stepped up faster if I knew I was screwing your girl." He spat out his blood at their feet making to stand up.

That was the last straw; Jaune couldn't control his anger as he watched Cardin laughing. He quickly moved and slammed Cardin against the wall of the ally. Cardin was surprised by Jaune's sudden strength, even more so at the punch delivered to his gut making him cough on his own spittle and lose more air in his lungs. Jaune didn't care what would happen to him. At this point he just wanted to hurt Cardin in any way possible for what he did to Ruby.

Pulling back slightly Jaune grabbed Cardin's shirt under his armor and brought him to eye level. "I am going to make this perfectly clear Cardin. I don't care if the Mayor evicts me, banishes me on the outskirts or even stops paying me for my huntsman jobs. If you do this to Ruby again I swear I will kill-" Jaune started to threaten him, but stopped as a hand was gently placed on top of his. He looked down at Ruby who shook her head and sniffled slightly. She looked so small and helpless like the life was sucked right out of her.

"It's all right, Jaune. I just want to go back home." She softly tells him. "It's not worth it. You would get in trouble. I couldn't bare that either. Come on let's go." She started lightly tugging on Jaune's arm trying to get him to leave.

"You're kidding Ruby. After what he just did . . . nearly did . . ." Jaune tries to defend her but could see that Ruby was on the brink of tears. Jaune's eyes softened, he couldn't bear to see Ruby in this state. She was scared and injured, for a single selfish moment Jaune was afraid that she would want to leave and go back to the upper class. That she would want to stay away from the lower class . . . he couldn't stand the thought of being separated from her. He pushed that aside for the time being. That didn't matter, taking care of Ruby and getting her somewhere safe was more important.

"Please Jaune, just please. I want to go please." Her voice was breaking, her eyes were swimming with tears and she was less than a minute away from totally losing it.

Jaune finally released Cardin, still in pain he drew in a gasping breath and scurried off. For the first time it was Cardin running away from Jaune. He quickly turned around and puts his arm over Ruby's shoulder as they walked out. She embraced Jaune and started to cry, all he could do was gently rub her back softly. Those cuts and bruises, especially the one on the back of her head had Jaune worried. Pulling up her hood and pulling her cloak tighter around her Jaune held Ruby up guiding her way to reconvene with the others. For a moment Jaune could pretend that as long as Ruby was held in his arms she was safe.

It wasn't long before he found Nora and Ren. They raced up to them questions pouring out in a frenzy but Jaune just held out a hand silencing them. "I'll explain later but first we need to get the cart and get home, Ruby's hurt." Not all the public of the lower class needed to hear. Ruby already had a hard enough day as it was and didn't need to make things worse. Jaune just wanted to give her enough support as he possibly could.

Without a word Nora gently pulled Ruby into her arms supporting the younger girl whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "Shh don't worry Ruby just a few more steps we'll be home soon. I'll treat those nasty cuts there okay?" Nora said giving what she hoped was a comforting smile.

Ruby nodded. "I'll be . . . better . . . once we get back to the house. I just can't be here right now." Ruby let out a small sniff resting her head against Nora's shoulder her head still throbbing. "So-sorry I," she gulped, "I ruined your clip it was-was so nice and it's ruined. M'sorry." Tears leaked out of Ruby's eyes guilt clawing at her. Nora gently shh'ed her and watched Ren and Jaune saddle up Chestnut and pull out the cart. Nora carefully passed Ruby back to him climbing up onto the driver's bench.

In the back Jaune stayed close to Ruby and helped set her down and climbed in after her. Once the cart began to move Jaune pulled Ruby to his chest laying her head on him. She was still shaking, images of what happened kept running in her mind on repeat. She just wanted everything to go away. Ruby grabbed Jaune's arm when the cart jostled scaring her. Jaune leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay Ruby you're safe now. No one will hurt you ever again I promise." He wrapped an arm around her back to try and relieve her distress. The tears came out even harder and Ruby cried into his chest Jaune remaining silent but steady in his strong embrace.

It was sunset when they got back; the harsh rays of the sun warmed their backs and faces, the sky bleeding red and gold. Once the cart came to a full stop Jaune helped Ruby out and guided her into the living room. She could walk straight but still relied on Jaune's support to get her safely to the couch. Once he was down Jaune gently pulled Ruby down to lie on her side with her head on his lap.

Mindful of the cut on her head he stroked Ruby's back and murmured words of comfort quietly. With his other free hand he let Ruby hold it as tightly as she wanted. "Please stay." Ruby whispered to the dark. Jaune had no intention of leaving her side until she told him to leave.

"I will I promise Rubes." Jaune replied. It was then Nora came in with the first aid kit and sat down on the ground. Ren was not far behind with a bowl of warm water and a cleaning cloth.

"Hey Ruby, do you mind if I take a look over? I promise to make it quick and as painless as possible. I just don't want those cuts to get infected." Nora tentatively held up a small pair of tweezers in question.

Ruby slowly nodded, "okay, do what you have to." Her voice was small and groggy. A lone tear escaped her eye mingling with the dried blood on her cheek.

"We'll all stay with you. You're not alone in this." Nora told Ruby then with slow movements pulled off the bloody cloak; she'd have to wash it later. Ren set to work wetting the cloth and cleaning the blood off Ruby and cleaning her cuts while Nora pulled out tiny rocks from the brick embedded in Ruby's skin. Her skin was still tender and Ruby winced letting out soft groans and whimpers. Jaune kept holding her hand and rubbing a thumb over her fingers and knuckles.

"I'm so sorry Ruby but we have to do this." Ren replied, gently tilting Ruby's head forward he flinched and sucked in his breath. Oh that was a deep cut. He rubbed a finger over the wound pushing back blood crusted hair to gage how deep it was, hopefully it wouldn't need stitches. Ruby yelped and pulled away from Ren's hand turning her head away, several tears slipped out as she breathed harshly. "I'm sorry Ruby really but I need to see your head to know how serious that cut is. Please we're almost done." Ren pleaded.

Nora had the needle and thread ready just in case and began pulling out bandages. She placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and looked kindly at the young girl with a smile. "Hey Ruby you're doing amazing. But we just need to fix that last cut then you can take a hot bath okay?" Ruby blinked slowly and quietly asked, "But If I take a bath won't the bandages get ruined?"

Nora gently shook her head, "No these are special waterproof ones. We only use them in serious cases. I can run one now if you want?" Nora suggested. She wanted to let her new friend know that they were there for her. That they would give her all the love and support that she needed to get through this. As far as she was considered Ruby was part of their little family.

Ruby laid there for a moment reveling in Jaune's hand in her own and dug her cheek slightly into his jeans. Letting out a sigh Ruby answered, "I'm tired, I want today to end. Can I take it tomorrow? My aura should kick and have me mostly healed by then."

Nora nodded as she looked at her friend as she spoke softly. "Yeah it's not a problem. As soon as we're done I'll go grab your bag and you can change in my room okay?" Ruby nodded in understanding.

Ren looked up to Jaune, "Do you think you could hold her head in place in case she tries to move. I need her to be still to effectively treat it."

Jaune whispered in Ruby's ear, "Hey is that okay?" Ruby nodded yes and removing his hand Jaune held the sides of her head while Ren looked over the cut. Using the tweezers Ren quickly pulled the broken bits out trying to make it quick with each cry Ruby let out. Once each piece was pulled out Ren cleaned the blood away and out of her hair. Now that the cut was clean Ren ran his finger along the cut to gage its severity. Thankfully it wasn't more than an inch deep and a pretty clean slice but still Ren knew he'd have to sew it up or it might start bleeding again.

Grasping the threaded needle Ren set to work while Ruby held onto Nora and Jaune's hands tightly. She breathed in and out, you're a Huntress you've suffered worse why is this so difficult for you? Ruby thought angrily to herself. Finally with a snip Ren finished and wrapped up the needle in a tissue. Lastly Ren and Nora each began taping and wrapping the bandages around Ruby's body. Finally they were done. "Okay, okay it's over it's over Ruby you did it." Nora announced gathering the dirty water bowl and first aid kit.

Jaune looked Ruby over, the blood was cleared away and her injuries treated. She still laid there across the couch her face and shoulders supported by his lap and knees. She looked drained. "Ruby do you want to put on some clean clothes now?" She turned her head up slightly to face him then winced when she pressed on her stitches. Carefully Jaune turned her over minding where the stitches were and helped her sit up so as not to bother the cuts on her back.

She sat silently before looking up gazing at a blank spot on the wall. "I froze." Ruby said lowly.

"Wh-what I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Jaune said.

Slightly louder Ruby said again, "I froze, my aura I-I couldn't bri-bring it up I didn't protect myself. I should've brought it up but he surprised me and I….I. I let it happen-" She cut herself off as a new wave of tears came out, Ruby hunched over and gripped her arms her sobs rang out in the silent room wracking her body. Jaune was quick to pull her back in his embrace and tuck her head under his chin.

"Ruby, please listen to me. What happened today wasn't. Your. Fault. It was Cardin's. He never should've attacked you. It was wrong and despicable. But it was also my fault. I never should've left you alone, I should've watched out for you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that it happened to you." Jaune's eyes burned from unshed tears but he forced them in. He couldn't afford to show his emotion not now when Ruby needed him.

"Ruby...I- I know today wasn't what we planned. It was downright awful and if you want to go back home to the upper class. I would understand. In fact I'll take you back there myself tomorrow if you really want. I wanted you to have fun, to be carefree and spend time with you, but you got hurt and I don't want to put you through any more pain. I'm sorry things got ruined." Jaune was silent letting his words sink in, after a moment Ruby pulled herself back to look Jaune in the eye. Her eyes were still sad and clouded over with shame and tears but she had a determined set to her jaw.

"No." Ruby replied stiff and firmly. "I don't want to go back, not when I begged and pleaded to have a week away. You're right about things not going as planned but it's not ruined. I won't let him win and drive me away. I want to stay but maybe...maybe not go back to town right away. I came to see you mostly Jaune not the entire lower class. Please let me stay. I like it here really, I just-I just need time. To heal, to adjust. And I don't blame you really. You were there for me when I needed you most." Ruby scooted closer to Jaune and laid her head back on his chest. "Just let's just relax tomorrow take things slow, you and me okay?" Ruby asked slightly anxious.

Jaune just blinked staring at the wall in front of him in amazement. Ruby wanted to stay? Even after all the terrible things that happened? Ruby you're so strong, stronger than me if I was in your position, Jaune thought lightly wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. She let out a contented sigh feeling slightly better at having her friend to comfort her.

It was then that Ren and Nora both reemerged in their own pajamas. Nora a simple oversized black t-shirt that looked like it possibly be Ren's, Ruby thought. There was a pair of purple shorts sticking out at the bottom. While Ren wore a matching leaf green set styled similarly to his normal day clothes.

"Hey so your bag is set up in my room and then I can take you to the guest room alright? Are you feeling better Ruby?" Nora inquired coming to stand next to the couch.

Ruby took a deep breath and gave a small smile to Nora, "I'm doing better now that I know I'm safe here. Thank you so much for earlier. All of you guys really, you helped me out a lot I appreciate it." Ruby suddenly looked down and bit her lip as if contemplating something. "Umm Nora if it's not too much trouble can you bring my bag down here so I can change in the bathroom? My head still hurts and I don't want to get dizzy walking up the stairs even with help. I think I'll stay down here just for tonight if that's okay?" Ruby asked tentatively.

Nora smiled and clapped her hands together, "Oh of course Ruby don't worry a bit. I'll be back in a jiff with your things!" With that Nora raced up the stairs. "Would you like some calming tea or anything before bed Ruby?" Ren asked.

Ruby shook her head, "No I'm fine just, I just need to change and let today be over." In a pink flash Nora was back with Ruby's bag gently placing it at her feet, "There you go Rubes, bathroom is down the hall third door on your right. But be careful with the door it doesn't close all the way anymore thanks for that Jaune."

Jaune merely pouted at Nora, "Oh come on I slam the door once and accidentally break the frame and I'm shamed for life. Thanks a lot." The normal bickering and just the feeling of togetherness made Ruby smile a little wider and even let a small laugh escape. It felt good to let go, she wasn't all better not so soon. But she'd get there with time and patience. This wouldn't destroy her.

Getting up Ruby fished through her bag and grabbed her favorite silk nightgown. "Well I'm going to change, if you guys are turning in then goodnight and thanks again. For everything."

Ruby then made her way down the hall, the closing of the door echoing in the silence. Immediately Nora and Ren turned to Jaune with expectant looks. "Jaune. What. The. Dust. Happened earlier? How did Ruby get so injured?" Nora interrogated Jaune with rapid fire. Ren stood behind Nora with a concerned gaze.

Jaune sat on the couch quietly then swallowed and spoke lowly, "When you guys went to find a waiter I left Ruby for a minute . . . just a minute to go to the bathroom. But when I got back apparently Cardin Winchester was harassing her and he convinced her to follow him outside. He said something about taking her to meet with her friends whom I guess meant us."

Jaune took another deep breath gripping his knees tightly; he could still hear Ruby screaming for help in his mind her pain reverberating against his skull and only deepened his anguish. A part of him still wanted to march down to Cardin's fancy house and punch his teeth in. But Jaune held himself firm and once gaining control continued with his explanation, "I went out near the slums over by...over by 'The Dark Corner' when I heard Ruby screaming for help. I ran down this long claustrophobic alleyway and when I got there Cardin was already on the ground but he-he." Jaune could feel his blood pressure rising and felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder. He didn't have to look up to see Nora's caring gesture but it stabilized him enough to finish. "He was assaulting her, pinned to the wall. But Ruby somehow managed to get him off. I'm glad I got there when I did, she could barely stand and there was blood coming out profusely from her cuts. She was so scared and I failed her."

Jaune hunched forward as if to hide himself from his shame. Before another word could be spoken they heard a door distantly open and the soft padding of feet on the wood floor. Ruby stood meekly in front of the entrance wearing a short thigh length black silk nightgown with a modest V neck and long sleeves with billowy wrists practically engulfing her hands.

Nora stepped towards Ruby and offered a smile, "That night dress is super cute, maybe I can make something like that when the fabrics arrive tomorrow?" Nora happily suggested anything to put Ruby more at ease. Ruby nodded wringing her hands in an effort to work off her repressed nerves. She locked eyes with Jaune and could feel some of her anxieties melt away at least a little. He protected her, defended her. Ruby could never repay Jaune for her gratitude, for being there when she needed him most.

"You know Ruby you're not alone in this. What happened today never should have, it wasn't your fault. We're all here for you." Nora gently took Ruby's hand. She wanted, no needed, to let her new friend know that they were there for her. That they would give her all the love and support that she needed to get through this. Ren came up a moment later and wrapped a light mint green blanket around Ruby's shoulders. "This is my stress relief blanket. It does exactly as it's named and should help relax you and have pleasant dreams."

Ruby was deeply touched. They had only known her for a day and already she felt like they'd known each other for years. It felt natural to be taken care of by these two, they kind of felt like a loving set of parents or the cool older siblings she had in Yang and Blake. Ruby's heart ached for their company but she was so glad to have her current friends here. She could feel the buildup of tears but Ruby forced them back. No she was done with tears at least for today she just wants some sleep. But you're not alone.

Slowly she moved across the room and stood before Jaune still sitting on the couch. Ruby gripped the blanket at her shoulders and asked, "Jaune, um uh I- I was wondering hoping er...asking would it be alright if you...if you stayed with me? I don't really want to be alone." Ruby squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see his reaction.

Jaune's mouth fell slightly open. He was surprised to hear that Ruby wanted him to stay. The longer he sat in silence though the more stress he was causing Ruby. Shaking his head he said, "Yeah, uh sure Ruby. I'll stay with you if that'll make you feel better. Just let me change and I'll be right down with blankets and pillows." Standing up Jaune gave Ruby another reassuring hug, one she melted into then sank down on the couch watching him climb up the stairs.

Ren and Nora both turned to Ruby, "Goodnight Rubes, we'll see you in the morning I hope you have sweet dreams." Nora said softly. Ren pulled down the blinds and turned off the light on his way out, "Good night Ruby pleasant dreams." Walking up the stairs Ren could see in the tense set of Nora's shoulders she needed to vent. They watched Jaune come out of his room passed good night's and Nora turned around to Ren and began letting lose her anger.

"That narcissistic womanizing creep! Ugh we never should have left her alone. I swear Ren I have half a mind to march myself over to the mayor's place and break his legs making sure he can't hurt another innocent girl again." Nora was foaming at the mouth and gripping the wall so tight small cracks began to form.

"Nora I know how you feel I want to make Cardin pay too but please don't destroy our house. We don't have the money to pay for replacement plaster." Ren said tensely trying to calm Nora down.

Reluctantly Nora let her hands go but she felt her hand shaking with suppressed rage in the air. "What are we supposed to do Ren? Ruby's traumatized, how do we help her? I don't want to lose her she's our friend." Nora hung her head lowly her face falling with depression. Their lives just seemed to be filled with new life when Ruby came in and now Cardin had to go and ruin it.

Ren came forward and held Nora in a supporting hug, "We do what we can, you heard her ask to stay so we let her and let her know we're here for her. I promised her a cooking lesson tomorrow so that might help take her mind off things. But most of all we have to let Ruby sort through her feelings. If she needs us she'll let us know." It was the best advice Ren could give.

"Besides while I do agree with your sentiment scaring him off or hurting him wouldn't make much of difference. We would still get in trouble because he is the Mayor's son." Ren reasoned with a serious tone in his voice. Nora pulled back with fire in her eyes. "But it would be worth it. He did this too many women . . . harassing and scaring them . . . even Pyrrha. Ugh it just makes me so mad knowing he can get away with it because of his family's status in town." Ren shook his head along with Nora. Everyone in town showed nothing but support towards that lecherous pig. This was something that none of them understood. "Come on its late we should get to bed." Ren spoke.

"Okay you're right as usual. Sweet dreams Ren." With his back turned Nora blew a hasty kiss and scampered to her room closing the door. Ren held the door open for a moment, reached his hand behind his back and grasped the air bringing his closed fist to his chest smiling to himself. Then entered his room turning in for the night.

Down below Jaune padded down the stairs towards the living room in a simple white T-shirt and blue and black plaid pants. Bundled in his arms were two large pillows and his bed comforter. He entered the room seamlessly having memorized the area years ago even in the dark. He plopped next to Ruby with a gentle thud. "Alright special sleepover just Jaune and Ruby time. You ready?" Jaune asked a small spark to his smile. Ruby didn't give much of a reaction other than a weak nod. That was good enough for Jaune though.

"Alright, could you just lean forward a bit-there you go-okay. No! I'll just put this pillow here should help with your back." Jaune placed his pillow vertical so there was enough space for Ruby to rest her head and back on. Once that was taken care of and Ruby comfortably laid back Jaune set up on his pillow then threw the blanket over them. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes just watched each other once their eyesight adjusted to the light and listened to the faint sounds of the wilderness outside.

Jaune turned on his side drinking Ruby in. Her skin was pale and her already small stature seemed to be dwarfed by the bandages and his pillow. "What are you thinking?" He quietly inquired. Ruby didn't answer right away, focusing on the steady rise and fall of her chest, one of the places she was grabbed at, which still slightly ached. Her aura was stitching back her skin and smoothing over her cuts but it was a slow process one that would take all night.

Finding Jaune's hand Ruby held tight and took a shuddering breath and whispered into the room, "I'm so used to being strong and in control but I've lost that. I haven't been in control for a long time. My career as a Huntress is nearly over; I'm being forcibly married in less than eleven months, and now. I couldn't even defend myself against a low life." She was shaking again, Jaune scooted closer quietly shhing her fears and wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders. It was a cool night, the extra blanket and Jaune's body heat helped but her fears were still there running through her head.

"Jaune, I don't know how to be strong right now. I've been leered at before in the upper class. But-but being the General's daughter no one could ever make an advance or they faced capital punishment. It's like I'm slowly realizing that many of the men there never actually respected me, they just feared my father more." Ruby let her words hang in the air.

She turned to look at Jaune, "I don't have his protection out here. I'm really on my own; if anyone ever found out about this you'd be killed." A fact they both knew. Ruby leaned her head on Jaune's shoulder. "What is my worth Jaune? I've given everything in my service to humanity's survival but it feels like...it feels like it'll never be enough. I'll always be someone's daughter, someone's wife, someone's mother or someone's plaything but never my own person, not one who deserves respect. How do I deal with that Jaune? How do I accept that?" Ruby's voice was cracking with emotion. Hot tears slide down her cheeks wetting his shoulder.

His heart ached for Ruby, all those horrible thoughts swirling in her head weren't helping. He had to dispel those horrible things. "Well Ruby first of all you don't have to accept it. You shouldn't because you are so much more than just a daughter or future wife and mother. You're Ruby Rose. A powerful Huntress, with a heart of gold, who can make anyone laugh and feel like they're worth more than treasure with a simple smile. I can't vouch for every person but to me you're the greatest strongest person I've ever met." Jaune rested his head on top of Ruby's and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Everything you do you put your heart and soul into, I admire you so much and I'm sorry truly sorry that there aren't enough people in this world who can admire that. Your self worth shouldn't be questioned because it's already assured. You're you which is amazing, you're alive which is great, and your safe which is what matters most right now. I wish I could promise tomorrow will be better but I can't. What I can promise is right now can be good. I wish I could keep the awful people who try to hurt you away but I know I can't. But I'll always be here wishing you luck and sending my support. You helped me during a dark time in my life Rubes let me do the same." Using his free arm Jaune hooked Ruby's legs and laid them gently over his own and pulled her close to his side so she was supported.

"I'll be right here if you need me but for now, try to get some sleep. Escape to a world of dreams and let them be something good okay?" Jaune simply smiled. Ruby could feel her pulse pick up in speed. He was such a good guy, better than how many other treated her. The night had descended, it was dark and the shadows would hide her moment of desperation. Ruby would take it and keep it inside even if she regretted it tomorrow. "Good night Jaune." Ruby whispered in his ear, then she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips press against his cheek.

"Good night Jaune." Ruby whispered in his ear, then she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips press against his own.

Jaune just looked at her in surprise feeling his face heat up. He couldn't make heads or tails what just happened. No that kiss wasn't anything special. She was just tired from her exhausted horrible day. He would forget about it tomorrow after a good night sleep. Jaune still held Ruby's hand while she nodded off the day's events finally catching up to her. She was out soon enough but Jaune stayed up listening to the distant howls of monsters but wished he could keep the ones in her sleep at bay. All he could do now was hope for a better tomorrow. With that he laid back his head closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

The following morning was peaceful with birds chirping their greeting to the rising sun. Ruby opened her eyes slowly. She carefully arched her back and tested her limbs, the soreness was gone physically she was healed at least. Looking about she quickly sat up in embarrassment. She put her fingers to her lips remembering what she did last night. Sure, it was only a kiss on the cheek and friends do that to each other right? Why did I do that? Ruby thought to herself. Strangely enough she didn't regret it. She looked at Jaune who still slumbered on head lolled back against the couch lightly snoring.

She didn't want to wake him up. Removing the blanket Ruby placed it to the side, and stood up. Looking down at herself Ruby did slightly regret not taking that bath yesterday she felt grimy and no doubt smelled awful. While she looked about the living room Ruby noticed a glass of water with a white pill on the side table. Curious Ruby leaned over and noticed a note.

Dear Ruby,

Good morning. This should help with your headache; I highly recommend drinking the whole glass of water. I also took the liberty of running you an early morning bath which should still be warm by the time you read this. When you're done you can meet me in the kitchen and we can get started on that cooking lesson if you'd like. I hope you had a restful night's sleep.

-Ren

Ruby felt a rush of affection for her new friend. They may have gotten off to a rocky start but Ren was quickly proving to be a caring friend. Taking the pill Ruby took a large gulp, swallowed the pill, then downed the rest of her glass. Grabbing her bag she slung it over her shoulder and then went to the kitchen to put away her glass and thank Ren for his thoughtful gesture. Only to be confused to not find him anywhere. Hmm strange, Ruby thought to herself. Maybe he went to get some extra sleep before getting ready for breakfast. Ruby shrugged and decided to go clean up and take that bath. Entering the bathroom she saw the filled tub with still steaming water, laying out her day clothes Ruby undressed and threw her bandages into the trash and sank into the water.

The water was greatly refreshing as she broke the surface. She began scrubbing her head clean no longer mindful of the stitches the cut scarred over by now and the stitches easily broke apart no longer necessary. She flicked them in the trash as well and went to scrubbing her skin until it burned. She could still feel the faint crushing hold of Cardin on her skin. It tingled uncomfortably and Ruby rubbed the soap in harder to get him off her. His mocking laugh rang in her ears, his cold uncaring eyes burned in her mind. Stop it stop thinking about it stop thinking about him.

Ruby didn't want to torture herself, couldn't or she would go insane. It was a brand new day she had to focus on that. Once finally clean she fell back and let herself soak. Ruby looked up at the ceiling her face the only thing above water, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears louder than usual. It brought some calmness to her to focus on a simple rhythm anchoring down in this moment.

"I can't stay in here too long, everyone will be up soon and I have to help Ren make breakfast." Ruby muttered to herself. She sat up and got out, pulling the drain and watched water drip down onto the floor. Water droplets rained off her body as Ruby dried herself down some of the water glistened off her body catching the early light and making her shine. She wasn't going into town there shouldn't be an issue with Ruby wearing one of her own outfits. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out a dark red dress with black lace trimmings along the neckline, hem, and sleeves that ended at her elbow and drooped slightly along her arm. A faint floral pattern could be seen woven into the red cloth. Pulling on some black stockings and black flats. After brushing her hair and teeth and spraying some lavender perfume on Ruby gave her best smile and was ready to face the day. It should be calmer, quieter.

"I can't stay in here too long, everyone will be up soon and I have to help Ren make breakfast." Ruby muttered to herself. She sat up and got out water dripping onto the floor. Water droplets rained off her body as Ruby dried herself down some of the water glistened off her body catching the early light and making her shine. She wasn't going into town there shouldn't be an issue with Ruby wearing one of her own outfits.

Rummaging through her bag she pulled out a dark red dress with black lace trimmings along the neckline, hem, and sleeves that ended at her elbow and drooped slightly along her arm. A faint floral pattern could be seen woven into the red cloth. She pulled on some black stockings and black flats. After brushing her hair and teeth and spraying some lavender perfume on Ruby gave her best smile and was ready to face the day. It should be calmer, quieter.

Exiting the bathroom Ruby tiptoed her way back to the living room where Jaune still slept. Depositing her bag down in front of the couch she looked into the kitchen and brightened to see Ren was there this time. Apron donned and ingredients displayed. Nora was also up drinking coffee at the table. "Good morning, Ruby. At least one of you is finally up. I didn't want to disturb either of you. You guys looked so cute and peaceful sleeping together." Nora giggled in delight. Ruby didn't realize that her face was turning red from the statement. Did Nora and Ren really see them sleeping together? Why did the whole situation even embarrass her in the first place? Why did she even care about the comment? Ruby simply shook her head and brushed it off. "Morning Nora, morning Ren. I didn't know you guys were such early risers." Ruby decided to make conversation and gave a grateful smile when Ren placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Well usually I'm the first one up to feed these two gluttons," Nora stuck her tongue out at that, "but sometimes Nora gets up to check the mail or even help me cook. She ran to our storage house to get the extra ingredients for today while I ran your bath. By the way Ruby you look quite refreshed, how're you feeling?" Ren tentatively asked. He and Nora looked on with bated breath.

Ruby ran a finger along the rim of her mug, "Better, that bath and pill really hit the spot thanks Ren. And I should be fine today as long as I take it slow." Nora placed a hand over Ruby's, "Take as long as you need. We still have six days left we're in no rush. Oh! I almost forgot, I cleaned your cloak last night, figured you'd want it back." Ruby nodded eagerly and took the familiar cloth into her hands. "Wow it look brand new, thank you Nora." Her cloak felt like a familiar second skin already making Ruby feel better. She then downed the rest of her coffee and turned to Ren. "So Ren you said I could help you make breakfast right?" Ren nodded and gestured to the extra apron hanging on the rack, "Indeed. Be sure to wash your hands and then . . ."

Ruby nodded and downed the rest of her coffee. "So Ren you said I could help you make breakfast right?" Ren nodded and gestured to the extra apron hanging on the rack. Ruby was clearly very excited about learning how to cook.

"Indeed. Be sure to wash your hands and then-" Ren addressed to her, very pleased by her enthusiasm.

He was cut off by a knock at the door. Nora perked up and called out, "I got it!" She went over to answer the door, a faint; 'Hello good morning and how are you?' could be heard. It was the deliveryman with the fabrics they had ordered from yesterday.

Nora signed her name on the forum as the wooden boxes were carried and placed on a wall near the stairs. "Have a great day." Nora called back giving a small tip and waved him off as she skipped a bit coming back into the kitchen.

"The stuff we ordered from yesterday is already here?" Ruby questioned as she put her hands together under her chin in happiness. She went to the boxes and she looked at the fabrics wrapped in individual bags. "I really appreciate you going out of your way and doing this for me Nora."

Nora made a "pish posh" hand motion. "Oh it's no trouble at all Ruby. After we eat I'll get started on sewing and making some day clothes. Although I'm not sure what I make will be half as nice as your current dress. It's stunning." Nora pointed out. Ruby looked at her dress from the lower class. It was one of her "fancier" Huntress dresses. She usually wore them when she had little time to change into something proper for a party after a hunt. "What, this old thing? I've worn this since I was thirteen. I've barely grown in that time so it still fits." It was only then that Ruby realized how pretentious she sounded and appeared to be rebutting Nora's compliment.

"Oh uh- no that... that's not what I meant. Nora I'm so-" but she was cut off by Nora placing a finger over her mouth.

"Ruby it's fine it's fiiiiine. Seriously I know what you meant. Now aren't you supposed to help Ren make our breakfast? I have the blond menace-oop I mean Jaune. Let me tell you that is no easy task. He is not a morning person." With that Nora scampered off to the living room.

Leaning over her tall friend Nora couldn't help the amused grin at seeing Jaune ram-rod straight on the couch with his head lolled back and his bead head all askew. Marching with purpose she threw open the curtain and pulled up the blinds proclaiming loudly, "Wake up Jaune! The sun has risen; the birds are singing it's time to greet the new day!" Gripping his blanket Nora yanked it off Jaune and began prodding his shoulder.

"Come you lazy butt get up. Everyone's already awake and breakfast will be ready soon." Jaune finally mustered the strength to open his eyes. He groaned lowly and stretched his limbs out with satisfying pops and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"Awwwwwugh mornern Nora." Jaune responded, now slightly awake and taking in his surrounding he realized that Ruby wasn't next to him. He was still in a daze from what happened last night. A small prickle of worry settled in his belly when he couldn't immediately see her. Did something happen in the middle of the night? Did Ruby have a nightmare and leave? No, because if she did he would have woken up to her distress. It was morning he noticed as sun beams shone in his face, several wooden crates were by the door. The delivery must have come when he was sleeping, Ruby will be enthusiastic to have her own set of clothes.

Nora was leaning against the couch arm looking down at him. She wore a casual pink day dress with white square patterns and held up by spaghetti straps. Holding back her bangs was a handmade white daisy wrap around headband. "Well you gonna get up and do something about your appearance? Can't come to breakfast looking like a caveman, wouldn't want to give Ruby a bad impression so early in the morning." Nora finished off with a wink and began the process of hauling the crates upstairs.

Standing up Jaune could hear the sounds of faint chatter and cooking as the stove sizzled. Ahh so Ruby and Ren were making breakfast. Well Nora had a point he couldn't see Ruby looking like a slob. Time to shower, Jaune thought to himself and made his way to his room to get his clothes and put away his bedding.

In the kitchen Ren was putting everything out ready to keep his promise and give Ruby her cooking lesson. They'd start simple and with the basic ingredients. Flour, eggs, milk and blueberries were placed on the table. Ruby dutifully washed her hands and tied a cute frilly white apron with chicks round her waist. "Okay food sensei, I'm ready to start my first cooking lesson." Ruby stood beside Ren awaiting his first order. She was bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet in eager anticipation, Ruby wanted to make Jaune a special breakfast to thank him for everything he's done for her.

Ren cracked his knuckles and fingers and held up a single finger facing Ruby, "Well first my young pupil understand that cooking is an art as much as it is a necessity. You must respect and appreciate everything that you have right now that allows you to make the meal you need to live and have energy for daily activities. So you must . . .Huhhh ahh heavier than I thought it'd be." Ren cut himself off at hearing Nora grunting in the hall.

He and Ruby looked around the entrance and watched Nora carry the two heavy crates up the stairs. She stopped halfway to look back and sported a cocky grin. "Hm? Oh don't mind me just moving your fabrics to my room Ruby. Don't let me keep you from becoming a master chef. I'll be right down once I get this done." With that Nora trotted the rest of the way up the stairs and didn't appear to be winded.

Ruby couldn't hide her astonishment at Nora's raw strength. "Wow I've met several incredibly strong Huntsmen that get winded after carrying a load of weapons across a battlefield." Ren didn't seem the least bit shocked which was understandable considering how long he's lived with her. "It's true, Nora's always been a heavy lifter for as long as I've known her. It's quite impressive and a bit of a relief that she can handle that herself." Ren remarked heading back to into the kitchen.

"By herself?" Ruby questioned, still not fully comprehending the abilities that Nora possessed. It was understandable as she only has just met her yesterday. Ruby only saw a small portion of her abilities while sparring and didn't even get to see her semblance.

"I cannot lie, Nora is abnormally strong. She can crush anyone in an embrace, carry heavy objects great distances, and during a fight she's an incredible asset especially with her semblance." Ren informed Ruby while wiping down the kitchen counter with a wet cloth. He wanted everything to be pristine for Ruby's first lesson. Today they would be having blueberry pancakes with eggs and bacon, everything was spread out from their storage house to start. Being from the lower class, they had to ration every ounce of food. They couldn't afford to let anything to go bad.

"Are you ready for your first lesson, Ruby?" Ren asked pulling out a measuring cup. He didn't want to show he was rather nervous. This was the first time he had ever taught anyone how to cook. Nora knew the basics of cooking but she always had a habit of leaving everything she makes in the oven for too long. It's usually why it ends up burning or becoming hard as a rock.

Ruby blanched suddenly feeling a little shy. She was afraid she might mess up. "Um...may...maybe it'd be better if I watched you first. I mean I'm not really used to cooking on my own hehe." She stammered nervously pulling at her skirt. To her surprise Ren lightly laughed, "That is why I'm teaching you today. It's better if you learn now because one day you could end up needing it." Ren explained to Ruby giving off an air of comfort. It was becoming increasingly clear that Ruby had more insecurities and doubts about herself from being raised in the upper class. Not only that but her recent experience in the lower class with Cardin could have made it worse. Ren knew he had to encourage her. "You know Ruby you have the freedom to express yourself while you're here. And develop some unique skills you didn't already know; even find a hobby that you might enjoy. If cooking isn't it then we will help you find something else."

Ruby beamed at hearing that. "I guess." Ruby giggled. She was happy to have people around to support her. The only real people she had at home were her father, Yang and Blake. Ruby didn't really know Kai that well, even if he was a nice guy. She leaned her back against the counter thinking aloud to herself. "I'm not sure what other skills I could possibly have though. I'm really just used to having others do things for me. From how I dress, to planning my wedding and even how I walk or speak. Once I get married, even then I won't be able to do the things I always wanted to do. All the upper class wants me to do is be a an arm decoration that's sole purpose is to have many children and be a dutiful wife." Ruby lamented looking up at Ren. She wanted to bash her head against a wall. Just forget the responsibilities waiting for her. And especially forget about the assault yesterday. "I was only taught how to be a proper lady, languages, history and how to fight. But only one of those things would carry me out alone in the world."

"I am sure you could do anything you wanted then you give yourself credit for." Ren assured Ruby as he gently touched her shoulder.

"I'm not sure what other skills I could possibly have though. I'm really just used to having others do things for me. From how I dress, to planning my wedding and even how I walk or speak. Once I get married, even then I won't be able to do the things I always wanted to do. All the upper class wants me to do is be a arm decoration that's sole purpose is to have many children and be a dutiful wife." Ruby had lamented looking up at Ren. She wanted to bash her head against a wall. Just forget the responsibilities waiting for her. And especially forget about the assault yesterday. "I was only taught how to be a proper lady, languages, history and how to fight. But only one of those things would carry me out alone in the world."

Ren merely passed Ruby the measuring cup and ingredients. "Well no better way to take your mind off things than focusing on a simple task." His suggestion hung in the air but finally Ruby smiled and gently nodded her head. "Come on let's get started." She watched as he measured out the ingredients and put flour, blueberries, milk, and cinnamon together. Ruby carefully cracked two eggs with Ren fishing out broken shell bits with patience and put the butter into a mixing bowl.

"Now you're going to want to stir until it's creamy and smooth-yes yes just like that good." Ruby followed Ren's instructions stirring in purposeful circles. She pulled the spoon out and watched the batter fall back into the bowl, she couldn't stop herself from dipping a finger into the falling batter and sneak a taste. It melted right into her another large spoon Ren poured medium circles of batter into a pan watching them take form. He put strips of uncooked bacon on another pan as he went back over to the pancakes and flipped them. Ruby then sprinkled the blueberries into the sizzling pancakes and let them melt in. Ren placed a plate that was off to the side for serving. He looked at Ruby and held the spatula out to her. "Are you sure you don't want to try, Ruby?" The spatula hung between them in offering.

Taking a large spoon Ren poured medium circles of batter into a pan. He put strips of uncooked bacon on another pan as he went back over to the pancakes and flipped them. Ruby then sprinkled the blueberries into the sizzling pancakes and let them melt in. Not too long after he placed them on a plate that was off to the side. He looked at Ruby and held the spatula out to her. "Are you sure you don't want to try, Ruby?" Spatula still held up in his hand.

Ruby tilted her head slightly before firmly grasping the utensil prepared to give it her best shot. "I mean I guess I'll try." Ruby still had doubt, but it was such a silly thing to let this stop her. She knew that she had to try; 'what if I could do it?' she asked herself. With the same precision as lining up her scope of her rifle she poured the batter in what appeared to be smaller uneven circles than what Ren had done. It was better to be safe than ruin Ren's perfect one's. Ren was hard at work flipping over the bacon and cracking eggs when he noticed Ruby's hesitation.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Ruby quickly nodded and watched as Ren effortlessly got the spatula under the pancake and turned it over in place. "Don't worry if it run's a little or if it's not in the exact same spot. Nora and Jaune won't care. Now you try."

Carefully taking the spatula back Ruby slid it underneath slightly scraping the delicacy. But undeterred she flipped it. "I did it!" Ruby pumped her fists into the air at her small victory excitement bubbling in her voice. She quickly did the other two that were on the pan. "Look at me, I'm a pro. Pssh this cooking thing isn't so hard." Ruby went to flip another pancake, only to get a small smatter of batter on the ceiling. The two teens stared at the dripping mess now collecting on the floor. "Hehe oops. Sorry Ren." Ren couldn't even be mad at that adorable sheepish grin. Oum it was like looking at a goth Nora. She was trying her best that's all that mattered.

"Worry not Ruby, believe me that's not even the worse this kitchen has seen." Turning off the stove plates were set with food and moved to the table. "Congratulations Ruby! I knew you could do it." Ren happily appraised placing the dirty dishes in the sink. Then miraculously cleaned the batter stain so fast even Ruby couldn't track it.

Suddenly she heard footsteps creeping from the old, wooden staircase. Ruby turned around and sucked in her breath. Jaune had just entered with freshly washed combed hair and wearing a simple black t-shirt, with an open gray blue buttoned up shirt and casual jeans. He looked cool and relaxed...even kind of cute. Where'd that even come from? She thought to herself. "Morning Jaune. Uh we just made breakfast." Ruby wildly gestured to the display on the table. "Ren let me help him this morning. I hope you like it." Looking for an outlet at her nervous energy Ruby pulled out a chair and made for Jaune to sit down. "Haha oh really? This looks great, I bet it'll be super good especially if it was made by you. Oh blueberry my favorite." Jaune happily took the offered seat and grabbed a knife and fork.

"Haha oh really? This looks great; I bet it'll be super good especially if it was made by you. Oh blueberry is my favorite." Jaune answered, which caused Ruby to blush a bit. She just felt nervous making something for him. After all it was her first time really cooking anything.

A second later a pink streak rocketed into the kitchen. Nora catapulted herself into the chair threatening to fall over but she was far too excited to care. She was buzzing in her seat, only two things got her this riled up: Ren and pancakes. "Ooooohhhh goody goody goody goody goody Ren! You're spoiling me over here. These pancakes look sublime, now. . . get into my belly sweet breakfast food." Nora was salivating inching a hand ever closer to the plate of food only to be smacked away lightly by a clean spatula.

"Nora remember, these pancakes are for everyone. Same goes for you and the bacon Jaune. I mean it don't hog all the good food. Ruby and I worked very hard this morning slaving over a hot stove to make this for you." With a dignified set to his shoulders Ren went to the whistling kettle he set up earlier and poured their morning tea.

"Hmph the old guilt trip huh? Well I see how it is, maybe I won't eat your yummy pancakes then Ren! Howdya like that?!" Nora grumbled to herself crossing her arms childishly.

Not missing a beat Ren responded, "Then I hope you're prepared to apologize to Ruby who worked so hard to make them for you."

Nora's eyes widened and she quickly stacked five pancakes on her plate and took the first bite. A satisfying moan escaped her lips and she swallowed it down with gusto. "Ahhh, just so you know I'm eating them for Ruby not for you Ren." He merely rolled his eyes not in the least offended.

"Glad you like them Nora, what about you Jaune? I didn't do nearly as much as Ren said but I tried my best." Ruby asked apprehensively. She hoped he was impressed. Jaune cut up a single bite and plopped it into his mouth. A delighted grin spread across his face and he closed his eyes happily.

"Mmhmm these are really good Rubes. Thank you so much for breakfast." Ren soon rejoined the table filling everyone's cups with tea. It seemed they were both very happy with their meals. Morning chatter soon filled the kitchen pleasantries exchanged around the table while consuming their nice breakfast. Slurping down a particularly long strip of bacon Nora licked her fingers with a pop and turned to her female friend. "So Ruby got any ideas of what you want to do today? The day's still young."

Ruby was about to respond but stopped. She kept telling herself she wanted to take it slow today, but slow meant not doing anything and not doing anything meant her mind would drift back to Cardin and what he did- or rather tried to do yesterday. Ruby remembered what Ren said earlier, about focusing on a simple task to work through a problem. All her fear and frustration was pent up inside building by the minute, she needed an outlet. And what better way to blow off steam than take down some real monsters?

Taking a long sip of tea to relax her nerves Ruby then placed her cup on the saucer and stated aloud. "Actually I was hoping to get back to hunting today and maybe get some training in. Don't want to get rusty now do I? Well what about you guys? Jaune you in?"

Jaune, having finished his food, wiped his mouth and responded, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I'll come. What about you guys?" He addressed his friends.

Nora gathered the various dirty dishes around the table making her way to the sink, "Sorry guys I can't today. With the fabrics here I need to get started on making Ruby clothes while there's still daylight. I'm more productive during the day."

Ren downed the last of his eggs and got up to assist Nora. "I'm afraid I must also decline, I agreed earlier this week to help on a landscaping job and have to be there by 10:45." Nora turned around sharply furrowing her brow. "What why? You didn't mention taking a job." She asked slightly put off.

"What why? You didn't mention taking a job." Nora started to pout as she leaned in close to him.

Ren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well you both know our bill payments are almost due, while looking over our funds I miscalculated and realized we were short. Hey don't worry it's not by much. I'm just doing it for today I'll be paid tomorrow, I'm covering our bases."

Turning to look at the clock on the wall he winced, "Errgh I better go get dressed. Can't be late or my pay will be docked." Ren then hurried up the stairs two at a time and a door was heard closing distantly.

"Huh well I guess it's just you and me today Jaune. Kind of like old times when we first met right?" Ruby recalled their early training days under the cover of night with only the moon and stars to give them light. Such simple times she missed them in a way. But being here with Jaune right now was still worth all the risks they took.

"Yeah like old times." Jaune echoed. He cupped his face with his hand just observing Ruby. How the morning light drifting through the window hit her just right, almost like heaven itself was making her glow brighter. Her eyes were slighter brighter today, her smile less tense. Her words rang in his head about being weak. What's going through her head right now, Jaune wondered. Ruby stood up making her way to the sudsy counter.

"It's okay Nora I got this." Ruby then happily took over washing the dishes. Rousing from his stupor Jaune got up calling out, "Oh-oh I'll help you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nora shoot a grateful smile then rummaged through their fridge pulling things out.

But Jaune didn't pay attention, he was acutely aware of Ruby's shoulder bumping against his bicep while he dried the clean dishes. His cheek tingled where Ruby kissed him last night. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Was it gratitude or. . . no, no that was silly and ridiculous thinking. As if Ruby could ever see him as anything more than. . .what? What did Jaune want Ruby to see him as? Did he even want her to see him as anything? He was her friend he knew that, her confidant as well maybe even her rock in her difficult time. That was enough wasn't it? Then why did he feel like something was missing?

He was pulled from his thoughts by a wet hand poking for his attention, "Heehee don't look now but I think Nora's making Ren a special lunch. How cute! I guess she's forgiven him." Thumping interrupted their conversation, Ren emerged looking for all the world a lower class stereotype. Ren wore a ratty dark green t-shirt under dark brown overalls, large brown working gloves stuck out of his back pocket. On his feet were large shin high working boots, and on his head a large brown hat probably to keep the sun off his face.

"Well I better get going, I should be home this evening in time to make dinner. Be careful today you two see you tonight." Ren was about to walk out only to be stopped by Nora.

"Ren wait don't forget your lunch. I made you a ham sandwich with cheese and tomato, a granny smith apple your favorite and took the liberty of putting three waters in there. It's hot today you can use them all or hand some out to the other workers. Have a good day today, okay?" Nora said sweetly. Ren gingerly took the packed lunch with a soft smile.

Over by the sink Ruby couldn't help the warm fuzzy feelings in her tummy. "Awww that's so sweet. You know they look a lot like a married couple. The wife wishing her husband a good day and giving him his meal. How sweet."Jaune just distantly nodded, kind of like how Ruby made a special breakfast for him.

Jaune quickly shook his head. What are you thinking idiot? That's not true besides Ruby made that breakfast for all of us. Jaune thought and felt his face redden. What was he thinking of marriage for? He was way too young for that. Despite what virtually everyone told him.

Nora came up behind the pair after she waved Ren off. "Oh don't worry about the dishes, I'll finish them. I also packed you guys some lunches right there on the table. Now run along you two. Have fun and be safe!" Nora shooed them out the door and waved to them from the open doorway.

Jaune grabbed the basket from Nora while Ruby fetched their weapons on their way out. Calling over his shoulder Jaune yelled, "Hey Nora be sure to leave the windows open today! It's hot out you don't want to burn up and suffocate in stale air!" Nora rolled her eyes at Jaune's parental attitude that was her job.

"Yeah, yeah I will. See you later!" With that she closed the door and Jaune and Ruby made their way into the forest.

* * *

Ruby was determined to stay positive and have fun. Still the anxious coil of stress trailed behind her like a shadow. She trailed ahead with her weapon secured reassuringly to her back. Meanwhile all Jaune could do was think about the kiss. Her lips were soft, feather light against his skin. He tried to get the moment out of his mind rationalizing that it was merely a moment of vulnerability. Her kiss meant nothing.

So why was Jaune's face flushed red thinking about it? The heat, it must be the midsummer heat Jaune thought silently. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the dense forest he just entered. Nor did he notice the tree directly in his path until he got a face full of bark. "Augh! Gauuh oh that's smarts." Jaune cursed under his breath, his mood only soured when he heard the faint sound of giggling ahead of him.

"Teehee and I thought I was clumsy." Ruby came next to Jaune pulling him to his feet and examined his face. Jaune's palms grew sweaty, Ruby was so close she pulled him down bending him lower to be at eye level. Her chest was pressed right up against his. He didn't like this, this feeling of, whatever it was. He needed a distraction.

"So tell it to me straight doc...Will I live? Can I ever hope to recover and live a normal life?" That distraction came in the form of bad comedy. Ruby unimpressed merely patted his cheek. "Well can't do any more damage to that mug of yours, other than that you'll be fine." She flashed a cheeky grin over her shoulder and continued down the path observing her surroundings.

Jaune playing along with her game acted out in mock offense, "I can't believe this. My own best friend! Betraying me in such a way as to mock my poor looks! Have you no sympathy?" He liked seeing Ruby smile; it was good to see her recovering even in small ways. The small bell like laugh echoing through the forest was worth it even if he was the butt of her little joke.

From the distance Ruby could see the walls to the upper class. She began to wonder what her father was doing without her there. He was probably keeping busy with his work. He did the same thing when her and Yang had to go to their mandatory military training.

"You seem ready for the challenges up ahead. Always seeking stronger grimm to fight." Jaune mused to himself. They walked side by side their hands brushing against each other but neither commented on it.

What about you, Ren and Nora? How can guys afford such stable lives? What kinds of missions do you goes go on anyway?" Ruby questioned, she was wondering if she was being rude. It was none of her business to ask such personal question.

"Well Ren, Nora and myself usually fight the more the powerful grimm around the area and try to keep them out of the town. We're some of the few Huntsmen in the lower class since we have aura. A lot of people aren't strong enough and don't have a semblance. So in most cases they usually rely on us. Then when we finish a hunt we all go to the Mayor's office and he gives us a service check. Sometimes to increase our income we all go in at different intervals and be paid separately." Jaune explains to Ruby. "Sometimes it will be a big sum of lien because the more we kill the bigger our paycheck."

Ruby nodded to herself taking in Jaune's answer. But she had another question one that bothered her since yesterday. "I have another question for you." Ruby closed her eyes grabbing her shoulder. "It's about those girls we saw in town yesterday . . . you know the ones that were walking by and flirting with you. Like what do they mean to you?" She looked at the grass playing with her skirt out of nervousness. Then she finally looked over at Jaune.

"Those girls? They do that to me all the time. Even when I started dating Pyrrha, they wouldn't keep their comments to themselves. But I have said it over and over again to them that they were not my type. I really don't care for them at all. Those types of girls are really shallow; they see me as a strong warrior so I could be a great to provider for them. Protect them from all the grimm that invades the town every day and what not. But none of those girls took an interest in me beyond my fighting capabilities. They never cared for my interests or me as a person. Just a big walking fortress really." Jaune looked at Ruby gauging her reaction. He wanted her to know that he meant what he said those girls meant nothing to him. "Besides I want to be with a girl that could hold her own. If we can fight together and protect each other then I know it's a mutually beneficial relationship." Jaune explained.

"Really?" Ruby responded in surprise. Despite knowing Jaune for over a month, she always assumed that he wanted to be a strong Huntsman so could provide for his family. Not just his parents and siblings but once he got married. She wasn't aware that she was sighing at him or that her cheeks were becoming a bright red. Ruby always saw Jaune as a good friend, but right now? Right now she could feel herself falling apart and just needed him.

All at once their peaceful atmosphere shifted. Ruby stopped cold and bent down to examine the ground. Large tracks bigger than a bear marked the passing of a creature. "It's close, and judging by the overlapping of similar marks a whole pack is probably close by." Ruby felt invigorated, she could finally put this nervous energy and apprehension to good use. "Come on let's keep going." They trudged on weapons at their back and the basket of lunch still held tightly in Jaune's grasp. He could feel more than see the tension rolling off in waves from Ruby despite their light hearted banter earlier. She needed to talk to get everything out. But Jaune didn't want to push her, what to do to help his friend?

Ruby could feel Jaune's eyes boring holes in her back. She wanted to focus on their mission, she wanted to enjoy her alone time with Jaune. But the feeling of Cardin's cold hands wrapping around her still lingered on her skin. His empty smile creeped into her mind, he was still here even when she knew he was miles away. It sickened Ruby that he was still tormenting her when there was so much distance between them.

Jaune couldn't let this go on, he cleared his throat and called out. "Hey Ruby, uh what do you say we stop for lunch? I didn't realize how high the sun was. Better eat and get that energy before we face off any grimm yeah?" He didn't wait for a response but spread out a small blanket on the ground and started pulling out their food. Jaune sat down crossing his legs and gestured for Ruby to come join him. Ruby stood still for a minute half her body turned to him and her feet still facing the tracks. Warring with herself she sighed and plopped herself down next to Jaune who happily handed her a sandwich and a water bottle.

"Thank you Jaune." Ruby responded and ate as if she was eating cardboard. Jaune shifted his legs chewing his own sandwich debating with himself if he should ask. I hope I won't regret this, he thought and sent a silent prayer he was doing the right thing.

"Ruby are you doing okay?" He inquired.

Ruby hunched her shoulders inward as if warding off his concern. "What do you mean Jaune? I'm fine don't I look it?" Why did she rebuff him? She was ready to explode.

Jaune gaining some confidence scooted closer and boldly stated, "I know you're still hurting from what happened. You told me a lot last night but it still feels like you're holding back. And I….I just want you to know that I'm here for you. No matter what I'll be here for you but please, don't shut me out." He didn't touch her though he wished too. Ruby's lunch lay forgotten as she seemed to pull herself further in. Jaune sat back thinking of another time another place someone he cared for got hurt by the same punk.

"I don't know how you're doing this Ruby. How you're still able to hold your head up and walk forward. If I we're you...I'd probably fall apart. It's like Pyrrha all over again." He whispered that last part, still loud enough for Ruby to hear and sharply turn her head in his direction. "Wait, wait, wait...Pyrrha? What does Pyrrha have to do with this?" Ruby implored. Her stomach twisted in knots at hearing the fallen warrior's name for very different reasons.

Jaune swallowed noticeably and shifted his gaze away from Ruby's questioning one. This was a mistake, he better quit while he was ahead or he'd just get her upset. Ruby was having none of it and crawled forward placing herself directly in front of Jaune a frown set on her face. "Jaune tell me what you meant by 'it's Pyrrha all over again'." She demanded. Jaune deflated at the prospect of trudging up painful memories, Pyrrha was still a fresh wound but Ruby deserved an explanation it was his own fault for bringing it up. "Well...where to start. Hmm okay so um Pyrrha was well she wasn't just my girlfriend she was also my first and oldest friend."

He leaned back against a nearby tree his eyes seeing memories played out in front of him. "Pyrrha moved to this town when I was five. Just her and her mom, that particular day we met I was being hounded by Cardin and his group of goons." A displeased grimace passed over Jaune, recalling that time was more embarrassing than painful. "But Pyrrha just walked right up to them and started yelling at them to get lost and leave me be. They were so surprised at first they didn't do anything just stared at her and then they laughed. But Cardin even as a kid was still cocky and full of himself so he tried to intimidate Pyrrha. That's when she socked him right in the jaw with a right hook just WHAM!" Jaune punched his fist into his left palm for emphasis.

""From that day on Pyrrha was known throughout the village as someone not to be provoke. But for some reason Cardin found that...I dunno how to describe it exhilarating I guess? Because after that he started hounding her constantly at first to size up his strength against hers. But she was always better and as we got older she got noticeably prettier and pretty soon their fights turned to creepy flirtations." Jaune's voice lowered and tapered off seeing everything play out in his mind and being too powerless to stop it, like always.

"You see Ruby, Pyrrha was really popular in town not just because we did grimm clear-out and kept the attacks low but because of how she presented herself. She was always so kind and personable, she had that vibe that if you really had a problem Pyrrha would sit down and listen in earnest to everything you had to say and even go the extra mile of helping you figure out a solution. Everyone either wanted to date Pyrrha or be her best friend. But people would take advantage of that calling on her for unfair favors or coercing her into uncomfortable situations. And to make matters worse Pyrrha spent a large amount of her time with me, training me, and helped me buy the house when we were fifteen. All the guys went nuts sending death threats or threatening to burn our new house down." Ruby covered her mouth in horror slightly shaking.

"But you've been so helpful all these years. Why would they be so horrible? And if Pyrrha was so nice why would they use her?" Ruby didn't understand in the upper class sure every good gesture was just a thinly veiled deal to trap someone and use them. But Pyrrha fought for them out of the kindness of her heart she figured people would be nicer here.

"I don't know." Jaune finally spoke up his voice breaking a little. "Pyrrha got scared and Ren and Nora were worried since they've been moving between my old home and Pyrrha's when they came to the village five years ago. We were all freaking out not sure what to do. And then one day while Pyrrha was in town settling the final payments Cardin tried chatting her up. She told me he was being a total creep getting too close and in her personal space. Next thing she knew Cardin kicked out her leg and dragged in into the nearest alley kissing and touching her everywhere he could. Pyrrha e fought back and she was going to report him, his dad wasn't the mayor yet so it wasn't a big risk. But Cardin has money, more than us, and threatened he'd buy out the house we were securing and demolish it."

Jaune was shaking with repressed rage his teeth bared tight. "He tried to coerce Pyrrha in his sick fantasy but she was able to knock him out and run. When I found her at our old training ground she was in tears. I wasn't there to help her or keep her safe. She's not the first of Cardin's victims but I couldn't stop her pain. And I don't know how to stop yours." Jaune finally looked up a lone tear making its way down his face. "I'm so sorry Ruby. You and Pyrrha are my best friends but I'm not strong enough to protect you from the bad guys." Jaune curled in on himself pulling his knees to his chest, his shoulders shaking with repressed sobs.

"Jaune." Ruby whispered and sat at his side pulling him into a hug. "You said it yourself last night right? That I wasn't to blame, well neither are you. You're here now and you've been trying to help me feel better all day I can't thank you enough for that, really." Jaune brought his head up his eyes were rimmed red.

Ruby wiped another tear away and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that happened to Pyrrha as well. Cardin can't get away with this. You said there were other victims besides us right? Well did any of them step forward? Try to speak up?" Ruby asked.

Calming down slightly Jaune gulped down air and scrubbed at his eyes letting the heel of hand press into his eyelids. "Yeah a couple have." He let out in a huff resting his wrists on top of his bent knees. "A couple girls did try but were silenced by large payouts to make the lawsuits go away and were swept under the rug. It's demoralizing that nothing will get done. And now that Mayor Winchester is in power he's determined to keep up his picture perfect appearance no matter how many scandals his idiot son drags him into."

"He thinks because he comes from money-that being what constitutes as rich around here- that he can whatever he want so long as 'Daddy dearest' pays away any complaints and bullies people into silence. I can't tell you how many times I saw Cardin threaten to buy out someone's business and run it into the ground, steal or vandalize people's property because he got mad or embarrassed. He thinks he's some untouchable elite and the worst part is that he is. His dad's a jerk though. Haughty business guy doing shady deals and raises taxes to support his luxurious lifestyle while the rest of us scramble for crumbs." Jaune finished his tirade and started playing with the red sash tied around his waist.

Business dealings, Ruby's eyes narrowed. That was familiar territory an idea was forming in her mind but she needed more information. "Jaune tell me everything about the mayor that you know." She all but demanded sitting herself directly in front of Jaune. Her hands grasped Jaune's with a firm hold, they were warm but calloused from years of fighting. Just like Pyrrha.

Clearing his throat Jaune looked up ahead towards the horizon, "Ruby what about the grimm? We could lose their trial? That's the whole point of us coming out here right to blow off steam?" Why was Ruby concerned with the Mayor? He was pulled from his musings by Ruby shaking his arms and her head furiously. "No they can wait I need to hear everything about this mayor now Jaune, right now." Her eyes had a hard look one that wouldn't take any excuses. Jaune nods his head as he complies, sitting back against the tree and started talking.

"Weeeeeell, he got elected, I guess eight months ago. He had a lot of support from some upper class dealers which I personally believe interfered in the election but I can't prove it. He talked a big game of improving our economic system filling the people's pocket with cash but what really meant was his own and his donors. He started raising taxes on local businesses and made a ban of doing trade with bandits and other towns. It all has to go through an approved trader who acts as the middleman between dealing swindling money away to the mayor. He also enforced this really strict I guess police regimen to make sure no one is harboring or doing dealings with bandits or 'unapproved' partners like gangs living outside the village." Jaune explains as he looks at Ruby.

"He really ends up letting all that happen?" Ruby innocently ponders in out loud.

That's either a finable offence or jail time. He'll have them do random raids on houses to make sure nothing or nobody has been smuggled in like the whole town is his private domain. And you didn't see that yesterday because we purposefully didn't take you to those businesses to look at. Also he's not in town right now and he takes the police as bodyguard when he travels to other villages." Jaune continues as he puts his head back against the trunk of the tree.

"Things are far worse here than I ever thought it could be." Ruby still was in fear of what happened with Cardin. She could only imagine the far worse things because of the town's Mayor.

"Which is why you didn't see them yesterday too? Anytime people try to organize a peaceful protest or negotiate changes they're arrested and at risk of losing their only mean of income. He exploited a lot of the poorer members and obviously covers for Cardin for getting into trouble like harassing and attacking innocent girls. That's about all I can think of." Jaune slowly reached out to touch Ruby's hand. Ruby scrunched up her face, trying to think of a solution. "And I can't come forward since you were there when Cardin attacked me and you'll get in trouble for having a relationship with me." Ruby knew the dangers of their friendship, even more if they assume something more. She had to get more answers . . . anything.

"Jaune there has to be more? Please I need to know." Confused Jaune thought harder, "Ummmm uh oh-oh he also issued a recall on all and any weapons people owned before he came into office. If they wanted them back they had to fill out a form full of confusing contracts and pass a difficult test. Something about keeping the peace but really it's to make it harder for people to retaliate against him. Thankfully we we're able to keep our weapons but many people lost their only means of protection and are forced to rely on the mayor. Pretty sure he suited up his special force with the stolen weapons. What are you thinking Ruby? Why do you need to know all this?"

Ruby suddenly stood up and began pacing. "I think, if I can catch the Mayor in illegal acts I can send some higher authority Huntsmen to look into the situation and if need be maybe have him removed. Now Jaune bear with me, I'm going to talk to someone very trustworthy back in the upper class, Cardin won't get away with hurting innocent girls and his dad won't take any more from this town. You gotta trust me on this Jaune I can get justice." He suddenly stood up and pulled Ruby into a hug.

They stood there silently basking in the other company and Jaune muttered, "If you say so Rubes, if you really think you can stop them then I trust you." Ruby flustered a bit as she pulled back and started packing up their finished food.

"Alright thank you Jaune this really will help, now let's go kick some monster butt." Ruby waved her arm up in the air in excitement. She started forward and noticed Jaune walking a few paces behind just looking at her with the saddest smile she'd ever seen. Ruby stopped to face Jaune and asked, "Hey is everything okay?" She tilted her head to the side in concern. Jaune moved up until he was right next to Ruby and beckoned her to keep moving.

"Nothing it's just. You really do remind me of Pyrrha. From the way you talk and treat other people. How you believe so wholly in helping others. It's comforting in a way but also sad that she can't be here to meet you." What must've been a compliment felt like knives piercing through Ruby's skin. Pyrrha . . . that was why Ruby being compared to her so much? She was her own person didn't Jaune understand that? Ruby went to open her mouth and retort only to have the words die on her tongue when Jaune spoke.

"You know Ruby, when Pyrrha died I thought my life was over. I've known her for over a decade she was the first friend I had outside my family and she always made me feel important; strong like I was worth something you know? We laughed, we cried, we got angry and fought but we'd make up. She helped me train and get stronger and whenever I was sad Pyrrha would always try to cheer me up. It's just, it's been so hard it's still so hard trying to accept she's gone. She was such a big part of my life, that...how do you move on from someone who has seen you through the worst and best times? How do live when they were your world? I thought I'd be stuck like this forever, but then I met you. And suddenly I don't feel so alone. I lost one best friend but I gained another. I can't thank you enough Ruby for choosing to stay when you could've run. Thank you." Jaune beamed a smile, a smile Ruby didn't deserve. I'm such an awful person, Ruby thought to herself.

Her thoughts didn't linger when the sound of roaring could be heard just up ahead. The pack was close, closer than they thought. "They're attracted to our negativity from earlier." Ruby commented as both of them pulled out their weapons. Muscles were pulled taut and adrenaline pumped its way through Ruby's blood. She was itching for a fight with so much emotional turmoil running rampant she needed something to take it out on.

"ROOOOOAAWWWRRRRRR!" The distant cries could be heard. "They're coming." Jaune whispered Ruby nodded next to him. They moved to the side and crouched low. The trees started to quiver harshly the ground shook and split apart from ancient malice beating into the ground. Ruby's grip on her weapon was painfully tight but a good pain. It helped to keep her focused on the present.

Suddenly a black mist tainted with hatred swirled through the air, glowing red eyes could be seen breaking the tree line. The hulking creature took a large step letting out a grunt, it was a Beringel. Powerful intelligent grimm capable of outsmarting its enemies rather than simply attack like the most of them. Ruby sucked in a breath as she gathered her thoughts. What was that doing out here? Usually they were up in the mountains. To make matters worse Ruby was right about there being a pack as several came from out of the woodwork.

"What's that?" Jaune squeaked out looking up at the Beringel, the thing was taller than him by an extra two feet! He chanced a glance at Ruby who was the picture definition of calm. Not a trace of fear was seen on her face, Ruby was totally focused on the monster ready for battle. Jaune took a steadying breath to calm his own nerves, he knew he couldn't show any sort of weakness not now. Especially in front of Ruby, he had to prove himself here and now. That he was strong and their training over the past month wasn't in vain. He needed Ruby to know she was safe with him.

"That's a Beringel. I read about them in my mother's journal, when I was stuck at home in my mansion." Ruby informed Jaune. "According to what I read they have a higher level of intelligence than normal grimm and are physically stronger."

"How strong?" Jaune questioned before he saw a large tree get torn from its roots out of the ground and thrown at him. Ruby was quick to action throwing her body into Jaune and pushing him down using her cape as a shield. The large branches and leaves slowly broke off the tree as it rolled down the hill into the distance. They were both left gasping at the destruction the tree left in its wake "That was. . .*huff* a close one. Th-thanks Ruby." Jaune sighed, he was lucky she was there. But it still bothered him that he couldn't do anything to protect her again. That would change today though he'd make sure of it.

"Don't mention it. But we better lead the thing back towards the forest or that could be us next." Ruby tells him gently touching his shoulder before going on ahead. "Let's go Jaune!" She disappeared into the shadows before he could even say a word. Jaune could sense the danger of the growing grimm pack, Ruby must have too.

"Wait for me!" He called out and ran off following Ruby's trail of rose petals along the increasingly darkened pathway. Several trees were sliced away from Ruby's scythe to make a wider path. Jaune looked about his surroundings trying to catch a glimpse of his friend. Her footprints were covered by kicked up dirt in his haste to catch up. Jaune was worried. He knows Ruby can take care of herself but this scene was too familiar, that happened seven months ago. They were separated back then too and a pack of above average grimm was hunting them down rather than it being the other way around. Jaune couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else especially her. "Ruby! Where did you go? You know you can't fight this thing alone!" Jaune yelled out, his voice echoing amongst the trees. He looked around in a circle trying to catch a glimpse of red but everything looked the same in the dense tree cover.

The wind blew his hair out of his face and he looked down at the shining metal of his sword Crocea Mors. His eyes were wide in panic, face gone pale and sweat dripping down his face. Was that really him? The useless coward that had to rely on others to protect him from danger. That he couldn't do the same in return? Gritting his teeth Jaune raised his sword and hacked away at the greenery that got in his way. He wouldn't find out by just standing there and thinking about it.

"RUBY!" There was no answer as Jaune screamed out her name. Dread filled in the pit of his stomach. No, it couldn't happen again he reasoned with himself trying to hold back a fresh wave of tears and hysterics. He refused to believe that he could have lost her too. Ruby was a strong fighter and at best was distracted while trying to fight the grimm to answer him. She certainly didn't need him to fight a powerful grimm. But it occurred to him, what if she was in distress and really did need him? Jaune would never forgive himself if he let Ruby get hurt again.

Pyrrha went off on her own to fight what she believed to be an unknown grimm. Despite the dangers, she knew that they had to protect their town, the lower class and the world from it. If he found Ruby laying there in the same, empty lifeless state. . . no, he shook his head to clear him of those thoughts. Jaune knew he couldn't think that way. He just had to hope that he would make it there in time.

Racing through the forest swarms of grimm came out baring their fangs and growling lowly. But these were the standard Jaune was used to, Beowolves and Ursa's. They collected themselves in a clump blocking all ways for Jaune to get to Ruby. Rage had risen up within him, he pulled out his weapon and yelled at the beasts. "Come on you want a piece of me?" These ugly monsters wouldn't slow him down. They charged forward claws extended prepared to tear him in half. With a shout Jaune met their blows blocking with his shield and coming up underneath with a slice. He ducked from an incoming swipe from a Ursa and stabbed it through the gut. His aura was taking hit after hit but Jaune kept moving not stopping for a second. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a large rock perfect for a perch.

Grabbing a small stone he chucked it at a grimm's head. "Hey stupid betcha can't catch me!" Enraged the grimm charged with several others following him. Jaune hopped up on top of the boulder and watched as the grimm smashed face first into the hard surface eliciting whines from below. With a smooth cut all their heads were lopped off and fell to the ground in a smoking pile of corpses. Huffing Jaune looked around, any grimm still left standing retreated into the brush. The trees above kept any sunlight from penetrating but he could still hear the faint sounds of battle up ahead. He was nearly there.

In the distance Jaune could hear the clashing of the metal from Ruby's scythe. He followed the sound of what was more like GRRRRRRRR's from the grimm as he made his way to a more open field. He took notice of Ruby and sighed in relief at seeing she was safe. More than safe actually she was savagely tearing the pack apart. As he made it near the opening he saw a decapitated head here, two halves of a grim split down the middle lying there.

All around the Beringel's gathered trying to overwhelm Ruby but she was having none of it. With a warrior cry she disappeared in a blur of red, in her wake ten new bodies were quickly dissolving into smoke. Ruby then pulled back and leaned against a nearby tree, she held her leg slightly off the ground biting her lip when she suddenly looked up and winced at putting pressure on that leg. Oh no she was hurt, Jaune worried that she may be hiding an injury to save his guilty conscience.

"Ruby are you okay-" He was cut off by Ruby jumping back into the fray with a shout scythe raised at the ready. She was nothing more than a red blur again vanishing from sight and cutting a tree branch with her scythe and let it fall on top of the Beringel. It landed on its chest, trapping him so he couldn't get up. Ruby then jumped on top of the branch jamming it further into the beast's chest and used it to fly through the air falling into the pack. Is Ruby insane she'll be killed! Jaune thought frantically. Brandishing his weapons he chased after her and started hacking away at the grimm only to come to a terrifying conclusion. Their hides were stronger than he thought. He retreated slightly looked to the side and saw Ruby plowing through grimm like a hurricane of vengeance.

Ruby was angry, no livid, no weary, no everything. She was putting everything in this single moment. She speared a Beringel through the head imagining it was Cardin. Another roared behind her but was cut diagonally in half thinking to herself it was Aya Li. Ruby was done being everyone's little plaything. She wasn't a decoration, she wasn't a toy, and she wasn't someone's replacement. "I am my own person; no one can take that away from me!" She bellowed to the monsters beginning to retreat away. Oh but Ruby wasn't having that. She had too much energy to burn, too much anger to let it simmer inside her anymore.

When Ruby returned to the upper class she wouldn't roll over and be perceived as docile letting others constrain her. When she returned to the lower class Ruby wouldn't let anyone take hold of her again, she won't relinquish her agency again. But most importantly no matter how much she cares for Jaune she won't be Pyrrha's replacement. She's gone but Ruby's here and she isn't going anywhere not anytime soon. "HYYYAAAA!" She shouted while cutting off the legs of a retreating grimm and stabbed it watching it dissipate. Ruby was drained, she let out so much emotional baggage today but she felt lighter. She didn't realize how much of her anger she still held from her forced engagement until right now.

But this would be Ruby's new stand. The upper class and their rules may try to strip her of her freedom but not her spirit. Falling to one knee Ruby gasped and gulped down some much needed air. Her leg was on fire from a claw strike she didn't see coming. But for the moment Ruby could let herself relax, she was in control. "Ruby!" She looked over her shoulder to see Jaune jogging up and kneeling in front of her worry etched on his features. "Ruby are you alright? Gods I'm so sorry I wasn't here," his eyes bugged out at seeing her leg, "Oh no you're hurt. Come on let me get you out of here." Jaune grabbed Ruby by her arms and pulled her up gently letting her use him for support.

Ruby mentally kicked herself. Dust it all she was so high strung about taking her anger out on the grimm she left Jaune behind and scared the daylights out of him. "Jaune, hey it's okay, I'm fine. Sorry for running off like that but thank goodness you're here now." Ruby smiled apologetically and buried her head in his chest."Thanks for coming out here with me." She whispered. Jaune felt Ruby's embrace tighten around him, his cheeks reddened considerably from her affection. But his feeling of relief outweighed his embarrassment. Leaning down Jaune rested his head on Ruby's and murmured into her hair. "I was worried something might have happened to you." Her natural scent was still there, roses and strawberries even when she was covered in dirt stains and had tears in her clothing. She was still Ruby, still so beautiful.

As they were making their way across the field they heard growls to their right. The Beringel was huffing, clawing at his wooden restraints not quite dead yet. The branch was cracking in several places; the monster would be freed any moment now. "Ruby, I think we should talk after we finish this." Jaune warned. Just as he pulled out his sword from his sheath the grimm tore the branch to pieces and got back up. It shook its head locking soulless red eyes straight at them. His one eye behind his skull face continued to glow a menacing blood red.

"Leave this to me Jaune -"She started to struggle with her breathing." K-know," Ruby held a hand to her chest, her breathing was getting worse but didn't want to worry Jaune. He was already aware of it however as he looked at her in worry. "Their weak spots . . . You go on a-ahead I'll catch . . . up." Ruby's breathing was labored from excessive force from her earlier battle. The gash on Ruby's knee looked painful and she couldn't put weight on her leg. Ruby held a hand to her chest, her breathing more sporadic.

Ruby clenched her teeth a bit pulling away from Jaune and attempted to walk forward; the cut was clearly hurting her but she was trying to grin and bear it. She took notice of Jaune's worried glances and tried to give off a smile. "Don't worry it's only a scratch, it's really not as bad as it looks. I'll take care of that grimm and then we can go home." Ruby sunk into a deformed battle stance putting all her weight on her good leg. She'll have to jump off her bad leg which will only slow her down and leave her open to attacks.

No not again. Jaune didn't care if he was a poor match for the grimm he couldn't let Ruby fight it. Ruby was the type of person that didn't want anyone to worry about her. This was something she couldn't do by herself; it would at least take both of them working together to finish it off. He converted his sword and sheath together to form into his great sword. Ruby had already slain the grimm's pack so it was just this ugly ape. Despite it being dark from the canopy of trees blocking out sunlight, Jaune could still feel the power radiating from it.

"Ruby please stop. You and I both know you can't fight that thing on your own." The grimm was circling them a distance away but Jaune knew any moment now it'd be ready to strike. "You sit back and let me fight it, just tell me what to l me it's weakness and I'll take it down." The Beringel growled pawing the ground prepared to charge. Jaune pushed Ruby behind him and lowered her against a tree. "Tell me it's kill spot now and I'll take care of it."

Ruby wanted to protest but she could barely stand. "Jaune that's an Alpha it's stronger than the others I can't . . ." The Beringel had enough and charged at the pair ready to smash them to paste. "NO!" Jaune ran meeting the grimm halfway. Holding up his great sword he stopped the incoming charge bracing himself for the impact. BAM!

The shock reverberated through Jaune's body making him grit his teeth to suppress the pain. He held firm pushing back against the might of the grimm though his feet were slowly being pushed back. "Argh Ruby-where do you kill it?" Jaune shouted behind him. The grimm raised a single paw and Jaune jumped to the side tumbling over to avoid getting smashed. Jaune circled around the grimm whistling and beating his sword into the ground, it was too close to Ruby he had to keep its attention on him. "In between the armor at its sternum there's a weak spot there or on top of its head! Those are the soft parts aim there!" Ruby finally called back. Good now he could form a plan.

The grimm couldn't see but were attracted to aura and this one could use its surroundings to fight back. An idea came to Jaune, grabbing a nearby branch Jaune began hitting it against every hard surface in sight and yelled loudly. "Hey ya big oaf come on I'm right here! What can't see me with that eye of your's bludgeoned out? You know I think it actually did some improvement." That only seemed to infuriate the grimm and ran straight for Jaune.

He stood in wait not moving not even holding up his shield. Ruby a few feet away attempted to stand and called out. "Jaune get out of the way move! Do something or you'll be crushed!" Jaune chanced a glance in her direction and only winked. I've got this his eyes seemed to say. He faced the demon coming at him with murder in its eyes. At the last second Jaune jumped into the air flipping over and grabbed the behemoth's head. Using his momentum he smashed the grimm into the tree. Landing behind him he braced himself against the grimm and stabbed his sword through it's back into its spine until he hit bark breaking the soft fleshy part that Ruby told him.

The Beringel screamed and thrashed in pain, Jaune couldn't keep his hold and was forced to pull back tripping over his feet and fell to the ground. It was smoking but not dying. What in Oum's name is this thing? Jaune frantically thought.

Sniffing the air it could smell Ruby's blood. It turned its hulking form and started walking towards her opening its maw wide. Jaune's blood ran cold, Ruby couldn't run and it was too close for her to pull out her blade. Without a thought Jaune raced in front of Ruby using his his shield to push her out of the way. The Beringel screamed enraged once more and swung its arm high hitting Jaune hard and sent flying into a nearby tree. The trunk cracked then snapped in half falling over from the impact. "JAUNE!" Ruby screamed out reaching her hand out to his still form. Looking back at the grimm she noticed Jaune's sword had welded into its torso. The monster screamed again and clawed at its chest dark smoke rising from the wound. Ruby in anger used the recoil of her scythe to fling herself into the air. Once high enough and having a good shot she pulled the trigger firing a bullet straight through it's head. Letting gravity pull her down Ruby finished it off by slicing the Beringel in two.

She watched as the Beringel disintegrated to ash but Ruby didn't have time to dwell on it. Turning on her heel and ignoring the pain in her leg she ran over to Jaune. He just came out of nowhere, took the full force of that attack and shielded her. What was he thinking?! Ruby was near tears as she reached Jaune collapsing at his side and pulling his head into her lap. She held his hand in her tight grip.. "Jaune, are you okay? Can you hear me? Jaune! Please say something to me . . . ." She leaned in closer to check for a pulse. That throw definitely depleted his aura. Ruby sighed in relief to see that Jaune was still alive and breathing. She would blame herself forever if she lost him.

Stirring slightly in her hold Jaune groaned low in his throat trying to make sense of his surroundings. He opened his eyes, or tried to it was hard to see, was it night time? From what Jaune could see and even feel it was soft and warm and beautiful silver greeted him. Was it an angel taking him up to heaven? No as beautiful as she was he was needed here, he had to get Ruby home safe and what about Ren and Nora? He couldn't leave them behind either. "Naaaht nooot goin anyver. Can't go jus yet. Stirl. . .m'stirl alive." Something wet fell on his cheek now it was raining? Oh dear he had to get Ruby home before she got sick. Still this angel was nice enough to save him he had to give her a token of his appreciation somehow..

Weakly Jaune tried to raise his head even grabbing her shoulder as leverage. She leaned forward and tried to speak but Jaune couldn't hear, he was losing consciousness fast. He gently stroked the angel's cheek. He was close to her face now close enough to discern her features. She had lovely red hair and even lovelier eyes, silver like Ruby. Maybe she was an angel too sent to protect him, at least he was able to protect Ruby today. "You . . . loorrrrk. . . so pretty." Jaune blurted out with a slight slur making her eyes widen in surprise. Ruby was shocked into silence when Jaune's lips brushed against her lower lip and fell to her jaw. His head and hand then fell slack against her arm and his eyes closed.

Ruby didn't understand what just happened as she touched her bottom lip and jaw. There were so many questions running through her mind. Did that really just happen? Was that all a dream? Did he actually call her pretty? Ruby was beyond confused but that didn't matter right now. Jaune was hurt he needed medical attention. Deciding to pretend this didn't happen Ruby braced herself against the tree and hauled Jaune onto her back and shoulders.

"Omphf, oh Jaune what do you eat bricks?" Ruby grumbled to herself. Shaking her head Ruby made the slow painful journey back home, she just hoped her leg would hold out. Still his words didn't leave her mind and she could still feel his lips lingering on his face. But it didn't bother her that Jaune did it, it was . . . pleasant even. But he probably didn't realize what he was doing; he was just in a daze from hitting his head.

* * *

A little while later Jaune opened his eyes only to hiss and immediately close them. Oum almighty his head was screaming. Did he split it open with an axe? He laid down and counted to three before slowly hoisting himself up using his forearms and looked around. He was in his room lying on his bed, his clothes have been changed to a simple gray t-shirt and black sweats. Raising a hand to his head he found a bandage wrapped around him. The pain still lingered from that battle with that Beringel. Wait...Beringel that's right! He saved Ruby from being attacked by that grimm. He didn't really remember anything after he took that hit to the head. Jaune turned his head and saw the time, 5:15. How long was he out? It was then Jaune noticed his right hand was being held looking to the side his breath caught in his throat.

Ruby was holding his hand, her upper body slouched over on his bed while she slept in a chair. She stayed with me this whole time, Jaune thought silently deeply touched. He didn't want to wake her, really, but he did remember she had a leg injury and he wanted to make sure she was okay. Gently Jaune shook her arm calling out her name in a hushed tone. "Ruby… hey Ruby. Can you wake up? Ruuubyyyyyy rise and shiiiiiine." Slowly Ruby's face scrunched up and she opened her eyes. She looked around un-seeing before finally landing on Jaune's face.

"Jaune… you're awake. You're awake, you're awake oh my Oum you're awake!" As realization hit Ruby she became more aware herself, she shot up narrowly missing Jaune's head. "Are you in pain? Thirsty? Maybe I should go get Nora have her look you ov-" Ruby's rant was cut short by Jaune placing his hand over Ruby's mouth. Laughing lightly to himself he began answering Ruby's questions. "I'm up, not long, sort of but it's not too bad, actually yeah, and not yet I'm okay. Now are you done shooting 100 questions at me?" Ruby nodded with Jaune's hand still on her mouth.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way, how's your leg?" Jaune looked over the side of the bed to try and see. Ruby raised her leg up on top of the bed to let him examine. Jaune then noticed she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a pink shirt with a white heart in the center. Must've borrowed it from Nora. "All healed up, Nora insists I still wear this wrap but my aura kicked in and I'm good. Let me see your head though I want to make sure there's no permanent damage." Ruby moved to sit on the bed and gestured for Jaune to come closer. "Don't be a fraidy cat I won't bite." Jaune scoffed and rolled his eyes and then regretted his action when it made the room spin. "Easy there easy Jaune just let me look." Ruby grasped both sides of Jaune's head and unwrapped the bandage examining his hair. Smoothing her fingers over she blew away stray hairs making goosebumps rise up Jaune's arms.

Ruby trailed a finger across his scalp looking for bumps, bruises or tender spots. Her eyes roamed across his head when she tutted to herself. "Wha? Whatsa matter?" Jaune asked curiously. Ruby pursed her lips and replied, "This'll definitely scar over. But good news, I heard ladies like a man with scars. Isn't that usually the case?" She lightly teased.

Jaune was so distracted by Ruby's finger trailing across his head it was sending shivers down his spine. He didn't even process what she was saying. "Huh what was that Rubes?" His voice was strained, maybe he hurt his throat while he fought too? Speaking of which. "Hey uh Ruby what exactly happened back in the forest? I remember fighting some grimm and then I blacked out."

Ruby halted her movements. She seemed tense, did something happen while he was passed out? She wouldn't look him in the eye. "Umm well uh you see Jaune. You um you kind of-" Ruby stopped to lick her lips, also distracting to Jaune, and continued, "you scared me back there. I couldn't wake you up and had to drag you all the way home. It's a good thing you told Nora to keep her window open, all I had to do was shout and she came right out helping me carry you up the stairs to treat you. She assured me your injury wasn't serious but still I worried. I had to be the first one to see you and make sure you were okay." Ruby didn't re-wrap the bandage around his instead wrapping it up and placing it on his night side table.

"I'm really glad you're okay Jaune. You saved my life back there, you know. I would have been mauled by that grim if you didn't push me out of the way. Thank you." She said with shiny eyes. Jaune grasped Ruby's hand in both of his bowing his head and laying his forehead over their conjoined hands. He let out a shaky breath just revealing in their mortality. Grateful he can hold a warm soft hand rather than a cold still one.

Jaune raised his head and looked into her bright silver eyes. They've become so familiar in such a short time. It occurred to Jaune that Ruby has become more than just his new best friend or even a training partner. She's become his comfort. Someone who brightens his day with a simple smile and he's content. He remembered all of Ruby's insecurities, feelings of being weak and nothing more than a pretty doll to other people. It pained him to hear Ruby think so badly of herself, he vowed in this moment no matter what he'd do whatever it takes to make her happy.

Their tender moment would've continued had Nora not come barging in at that moment, stop to see Jaune awake, and tackle him. "Jaune you're awake! Thank goodness, I was getting worried I'd have to rent out your room to make extra money around here." Nora then got off and took the roll of bandages away while Jaune sputtered in bed.

"Are you serious? Oh thanks a lot Nora really feeling the love over here." Nora merely giggled.

"Well come on get out of bed you lazy bum, Ren's coming home early. So get up he'll be home any minute." Jaune waved Nora's commands and as soon as he was on his feet a glass of water was placed in his hand by said ginger. He gulped it down greedily choking slightly at drinking too much but felt significantly better.

The three made their way downstairs. Something good wafted from the kitchen, probably dinner. Just as Jaune reached the first the front door burst open and Ren covered in dirt and sweat looked at Jaune absolutely wide-eyed. "Jaune!" He yelled dropping his belongings to the floor.

"Ren hey how was wor-ooof" Jaune was cut off by Ren plowing into his chest and wrapping Jaune in a hug. "Are you okay? I got a message from Nora earlier that you were hurt. I couldn't get off any earlier than." Jaune gently pulled Ren back and placed his hands on Ren's dirty shoulders.

"I'm fine, really it was just a bump on the head no big deal. I'm glad to see you care enough about me that you're willing to cut your pay down." Jaune assured him.

Ren waved his hand as if to banish the thought. "That's okay I'm just glad to hear you're okay." A voice cut in from the kitchen yelling back.

"Of course he was okay Renny I was looking after him all afternoon." Nora called out. REn unimpressed responded, "It seems your recklessness is rubbing off on him. Next thing you know he'll be doing hunting down grimm with an electric rod." A clatter sounded from the kitchen and Nora stood in the doorway hands on her hips looking cross. "Lie Ren if it wasn't for my ingenious as you called 'recklessness' we wouldn't have stood a chance against those Goliaths. Also that was two years ago so lay off it with that. Besides I seem to remember plenty of times you two hooligans got insanely hurt and who was it that patched you up because Pyrrha was squeamish about blood? Me! Like that time four years ago you split your arm wide open and I had stitch it back together for hours!" Nora humphed and went back to the stove turning it off and sliding some meat onto a serving platter muttering to herself.

"I do all this cooking for your guy's night tonight and this is the thanks I get?" She clicked her tongue in annoyance, it was a good thing Ren was gorgeous or she wouldn't put up with his brutal honesty. Oh and because he's her best friend.

Jaune perked up and walked into the kitchen cocking a brow followed by Ren. "Uhhh Nora what guys night? Did you know about this?" Jaune asked turning back to Ren who gave an 'I don't know' look.

Nora rolled her eyes turning around to lean against the counter. "Oh don't play dumb you know the guy's night you have here every month while I hunker away in my room like an old ninny. It's not like you foro…" She trailed off at seeing their blank expressions, "Oh my Oum, you guys forgot didn't you?"

It took a moment but gradually the two boys eyes widened as realization struck like lightning they looked at each other and said at once, "HOW COULD YOU FORGET? ME THIS ISN'T MY FAULT THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Oh my gosh, it's almost 5:30." Jaune bellowed in surprise. Not realizing that it had already gotten so late.

"I'm a filthy mess I'll have no time to get ready." Ren looked at the clock on the wall. He was in panic over the fact he wouldn't be able to clean anything. "We don't have anything ready, the house is a mess, and what will they eat?"

"Do they even know they're coming? Dust it all how are we supposed to contact them none of them have scrolls!" Jaune continued the anxiety that was released between the both of them.

"GUYS CHILL OUT!" Nora shouted pointing a pair of tongs at them. "You nimrods are soooo lucky this reckless girl has everything ready for you." Nora sweetly showed the display set out on the counter, "I made steaks, chicken, corn on the cob buttered, cooked peas, steamed carrots, roast beef stew." Pointing to the window she continued, "I also swept and dusted the patio since that's where you'll all be tonight. The cooler is also washed and sitting outside for when you guys are ready to booze it up. And yes I was able to contact if all the guys are coming tonight and they are at 7 so you two both have," she paused to look at wall clock ", an hour and 45 minutes. That's plenty of time for you two forgetful ninnies washed and ready."

Nora flipped some loose hair off her shoulder and went to the sink to wash the dirty dishes. 'You're welcome by the way, and oh don't worry Ruby dear I didn't forget about you. Most of your clothes are finished upstairs but I left some purposefully undone so we can work on them together and have our own girls night in. I have some lemonade freshly squeezed and chilled and some cookies for us. Oh by the way boys I made cookies for your little get together." Both boys looked at each other than both swapped in hugging Nora from the back and side saying, "Thank you so much. What would we do without you? You're a lifesaver Nora." She rolled her eyes at her boy's antics. "Don't mention it now get off me please, you both smell. Hurry up and wash and get changed, don't want our company to think we live like animals.'

Meanwhile Ruby sat in the kitchen table in stunned silence. Men, other men besides Jaune and Ren would be coming here. She didn't know these men. Ruby could feel her uneasiness skyrocket at the possibility of being trapped in conversation by one and having the moves put on her. "Th-this um guys night. How. . . long does it um last." Jaune turned around and immediately noticed Ruby's stress. He knelt at her side giving her an encouraging smile. "Not too long they usually leave around 10ish." Ruby wasn't really any better from the whole thing. "When there's no more food or alcohol that is. Usually it's around midnight or 1 AM." Nora informed grumpily. She remembered they would be so rowdy she wouldn't get any sleep. But Ruby would be with her so it'll be all right.

"You won't have to talk with them. You can say a quick hello . . . or not whatever makes you feel better. And just ignore them the whole night. But As always Nora you're more than welcomed to join us.' Jaune offered in goodwill.

But Nora merely shook her head drying dishes and putting them away. "No way, I already live in a testosterone majority house, why go to a party that's double that? And like I said it can be just you and make clothes, gossip, and maybe check out some of the eye candy when they're not looking." Jaune immediately made gagging noises while Ren stiffened and turned his nope up as if deeply offended.

Nora got and wet rag and started lightly swatting her boys. "Now out! go get yourselves clean! The company will be here soon and I need to move everything outside. So shoo saddled wanna see you until you're all fixed up."

Ruby lightly laughed at the huffy expressions Jaune and Ren had being thrown out of the kitchen. A cookie and small cup of lemonade was placed in front of her. He looked up at Nora who wore a mischievous grin and winked holding a single finger to her lips. "I know with what happened yesterday you won't want to meet anymore lower class men. Don't judge our friends to harshly, we understand you don't want to be around them. They're honest good men we've known them for years and they come out here for a single night of fun. But we can have our fun. Like our own Girl's Night. This can be our little secret." Ruby shared Nora's smile.

The time flew by. Dusk turned to night as the sun set over the horizon. The back porch was fixed up with lights and food spread out. The clock struck 7 PM Jaune and Ren had each washed and changed into comfortable dress shirts, slacks, and shoes freshly shined. It wouldn't be long now before their company came. Jaune slung a single arm over Nora admiring her handiwork. "You always manage to make the place look spiffy for this Nora thank you." Jaune placed a brotherly kiss to Nora's temple eliciting a girlish giggle. "Well Jaune you are most welcome, just try to keep the noise down to a minimum since its hot and my fans' broken again."

"You can just use mine; it's in my closet go ahead and use it for tonight." Nora smiled sweetly but when Jaune pulled away it turned to an evil grin. She always used that same excuse and Jaune never caught on so now she had two fans to use on this hot night.

Going inside the trio sat in the sitting room waiting for their guests. Ruby sat on the staircase, determined to meet and exchange short pleasantries with Jaune's friends then go upstairs and have a quiet night in. Ruby's mind still lingered on what happened between Jaune and herself just a few hours ago. She again gently placed her fingers to where Jaune's lips had once been. What did he really think of her? He had to be dreaming when he kissed her . . . well not really kiss her he only got part of her bottom lip and mostly her jaw. And he was pretty out of it, like he wasn't really seeing her when he called her pretty.

Ruby also could've sworn she heard him say angel at one point. He must've been thinking about Pyrrha. And he didn't like the thought of his guardian angel, torn away from him too soon. Why did that thought depress Ruby? They were only friends nothing more. Looking down at the hallway clock she could see there was only five minutes left before Jaune and Ren's guy friends were going to come over.

Ruby stood up heading downstairs when she ended up bumping into Jaune. Ruby looked at him nervously trying to act like nothing was bothering her. "I am so glad you're okay." Both of them said at exactly the same time. Jaune and Ruby seemed rather surprised both bashfully smiling at the other. "Umm really Jaune I mean it, today was crazy. But a good crazy. I really needed to just get out there and spend some time with you. Even though I could've done without you getting a concussion." Ruby lamely finished off.

Ruby wanted to ask him about what happened. But he didn't seem to remember. Why bother broaching a topic that would only make things awkward between them? She was afraid and embarrassed to even ask him. Their friendship wasn't worth being ruined over a silly knock out kiss that almost knocked her out. What where did that come from?

"I just wanted to wish you a good time with all your friends coming over is all." Ruby shuffled her feet on the last step actually being eye level with Jaune. What was going through his mind right now? What did he think of her?

"Thanks Rubes and if you and Nora decide to join us you're more than welcome. But if not then you deserve to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow then if that's the case." Jaune smiled as Ruby walked passed; he attempted to move aside but accidentally knocked into Ruby causing her to stumble. Jaune caught her arm and brought her standing up, their chests brushed against each other both locked on the other's faces. Soon they looked away shyly rubbing their heads and shuffling their feet. Ruby could feel her heart pick up in speed at their short contact. He wasn't aware that she quickly took a glance at him as she made her way to the kitchen to grab some water. Jaune watched Ruby walking away and sighed. He only wished he could have said something to her but he blew his chance. Jaune knew he would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Ren was very excited for the guys to be coming over. It was nice to kick back and let loose with the boys. Ren was a particular fan of sake but he usually settled for a cold beer. It was always nice to hang out with all their friends in town, hear the latest gossip: who's marrying who, who's cheating on whom, oh that person moved away when? Suddenly a knock could be heard at the door. Jaune being the closest went over to open it. "Rico, Ekon, William, Denis, Conway . . . it's great to see all of you." Well wishes and warm greetings were exchanged giving each other high fives and friendly hugs things like. "Hey Jaune, how've you been since yesterday?", "You really fixed up the place" They began to make their way into the kitchen as they got a whiff of the delicious food. "I smell good eats let's dig in I'm starving."

The boys all congregated into the kitchen were Ruby was just finishing her glass of water. She froze on the spot. Five large strange men all look at her in friendly surprise. Then curiously they all started looking at Jaune giving grins and elbowing him their eyes floating back over to her. Ruby gulped down the last of her water and decided to be courteous before leaving them alone. "Ahem. . . good evening gentlemen. My name is Mi- ergh I mean Ruby just Ruby. Rose actually um Ru...Ruby Rose. Hehe." Ruby fought off the urge to curtsey. Not that she could in the sleep shorts and shirt Nora let her borrow.

"Oh no please Miss. Rose the pleasure is all mine. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Ekon Gray from the stables yesterday." Ekon held out his hand in warm greeting and Ruby despite her reservations shook his hand. His dwarfed and seemed to suck her hand into his due to its large size.

"Hello Miss Ruby," "Good evening Miss. Rose", "A pleasure to make your acquaintance" and, "Greetings Ma'am" were all said to her. Ruby caught Jaune's eye silently asking "help me." Jaune catching her drift patted their shoulders. "Fella's please let's go out to the deck. Nora prepared a lovely meal for us let's get to it shall we?"

They all made their way out of the kitchen when Nora called from the living room, "Guess you're all to gung-ho to even say a simple hello to how are you to me? Just wait right here, I will greet them quickly." Nora held her arms out wide as the five young men swarmed her bestowing hugs and kisses.

"Oh Nora how could we ever forget you?" William said kissing her cheek.

"Nora you're looking beautiful as always, been keeping these knuckleheads in check right?" Rico winked at her while Ren and Jaune scoffed in good nature behind them.

"Oh you know it. I run a tight shift around this house. No nonsense from me." Nora responded.

"Oh yes because you run the house." Ren sarcastically remarked. Nora shook a fist in Ren's direction to which he stuck his tongue out already loosening up.

Jaune looked behind them knowing they were expecting a few more of their guests. Some still haven't come in yet. "Hey uh where are Azhar and Philip?" He asked in wondering whether or not they could make it.

"I got to go back inside . . ." Nora addressed as she waved her arm, she knew Ruby was waiting. And she was uncomfortable with all the men present due to what happened yesterday.

"Bye Nora!" All the guys called out as she disappeared inside the backdoor.

"Oh don't worry there trying to find a safe place to park the horse carriage we traveled here in. You can't be too careful with thieves lurking about." William Bruno replied, he was a young man of eighteen, had platinum blonde hair with streaks of red. He was an apprentice to a fisherman and helped run the local Seafood Market, which only really made a lot of lien as long as was he able to get good quality fish from the ocean. Often he had to travel long distances to the beaches and deal with the grimm that inhabited the waters.

A knock was heard and Nora let in two more men. Azhar and Philip both entered, Philip Grayson was nineteen years old with rich dark black hair. He was the shoemaker's apprentice and was able to fix just about any footwear. Azhar was twenty one being much older than everyone else and doing what he was supposed to by marrying and having a son. Even having opening his own business recently. He had dark blue hair with light blue streaks and pink eyes with handsome dark skin. "Sorry we're late. Had to move the horses and give them a proper shelter."

"It's fine. You're just in time. We're going to start eating and playing some cards." William told them. With all the guests present Nora decided to take her leave and grabbed Ruby's arm. "Gentlemen it was truly wonderful seeing you all again but it's girls night so tooda-loo." She started up the stairs then yelled back down. "Don't make a mess of the backyard, you ruin it Jaune and Ren you clean it and sleep in it for the next week got it! Also hi Azhar and Phillip make yourselves at home!" With that the door clicked and the boys were alone.

"Nora and Ruby won't be joining us?" Ekon asked sounding disappointed that the red-headed beauty wasn't staying. He wanted to get to know her a bit better. But it would be hard with Jaune around. Ruby after all must already be in relationship with him; he could only look on in envy that Jaune once again gets another girl everyone in town had their eye on. Ekon was happy for his friend but there were times he just wished he had that kind of luck.

"She's going to stay upstairs with Nora. She needed to be fitted for her new clothes. Now come on the foods outside and the stars are out." Jaune shook off the thought of envisioning her in one of Nora's outfits. But oh he couldn't help but think how cute Ruby would look in them. He knew it was wrong to think that way about a friend. Just like he had to stop thinking about when Ruby kissed him on the cheek. Jaune could feel his face grow warm from his musings he needed to stop thinking about it so much.

Jaune and Ren guided their friends outside to the handsome feast spread out on the foldable table. Dennis emptied his container filling the cooler with ice and various drinks that everyone quickly helped themselves too. Everyone grabbed a plate and took a spot on the deck sitting in a nearby lawn chair or standing up leaning against the railing.

"You know how Nora loves making new dresses." Ren added taking a sip of his beer. "She taken quite the liking to Ruby. Making new outfits for her that she can dress her up in over and over again. It's quite adorable actually." He didn't seem to realize what he just said. Jaune wondered if the beer was finally started to take effect on him. But none of the guys seemed to really be paying attention. All they kept talking about was Ruby and wanting to know everything about her.

"Ruby?" Rico Dorado, the town's musician who followed the beat to his own drum. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail that hung over his shoulder with a fedora that angled to the side. He was playing with the strings of his guitar to try to find the right tune. "Oh that gorgeous girl that was traveling with you guys yesterday. Who can forget those silver eyes, they're so exotic as if the moonlight was shining down on an angel." He began to play a few bars as if lyrics to a new song had entered his mind.

"To answer your question, she's Jaune's new girlfriend." Ekon bluntly stated as Jaune spit out his drink. He began to cough as part of it went down the wrong pipe putting a hand to part of his mouth. It was from the mere shock of everyone in town already assuming he and Ruby were in a relationship. Did everyone really believe there was more involved between them?

"Why didn't you tell us you had a new girlfriend, Jaune?" All the guys answered together as they cheered in excitement. They remembered when Jaune was depressed since the death of Pyrrha. To the point all he did was just sat and stared at the window. All of them had tried to get him out of it but with no prevail. This Ruby girl seemed to be the one person that had changed that and brought life back into Jaune again. "And why didn't Ruby want to come down to meet us?"

"Well for starters Ruby's not my girlfriend." Jaune firmly addressed making it crystal clear, He wasn't sure if he wanted Ruby to hear it but he didn't understand why. He shouldn't care about her hearing it because they weren't together. At least that's what he kept telling himself. "I don't know what makes you think that we are. She's just a friend visiting for the week from another town."

"Alright Arc you don't need to lie. Don't think I didn't see that goofy grin on your face earlier. Oh my you're blushing now! Look guys he's totally whipped!" Rico excitedly said.

Jaune took a swig of his beer trying to ignore his friends heckling. But his burning cheeks gave him away.

"I could help you send letters to her." Conway Russet offered being the letter carrier in town, his father Charles Russet owned Russet Post Office' which shipped and delivered all the mail including packages people ordered. There slogan was 'They were the fastest service guaranteed' and they truly keep their word. At twenty years old he had messy brown hair that was hidden under a blue bandana and dark brown eyes. "I'm sure she would love it if you delivered her roses or something. It's very sweet and romantic." He gave a happy smirk trying to give advice to win over Ruby's heart.. Jaune only sighed, Nora had told him the same thing to him too.

"I already told you guys that we're not . . . " Jaune got interrupted by Ren before he could finish saying the word 'dating' to his surprise. But he just let it go assuming that his friend would answer it for him. Ren knew they weren't a couple so if they didn't believe him they would certainly trust Ren's word.

"Well you see it's not that simple. First, Ruby is well too busy to really see anyone at the moment. And secondly I think Jaune would rather give a kiss than give her flowers." Ren managed to lie but knew he had too to protect his friend. But he again went too far and made it appear that Jaune and Ruby were together. In frustration Jaune balled his fists together giving Ren a, "So help me gods" look.

"I thought you would be on my side." Jaune bemoaned his friend smacking his arm. The hit was a light smack and Jaune grumbled in irritation. "I'm merely telling the truth Jaune." Ren answered crossing his arms. He didn't regret what he said even if it meant Jaune was going to be mad at him. Ren knew he was speaking the truth that his friend was continuously denying. Ruby was the one that captivated his heart. She was very special to him and everyone knew it. "And I know you love her Jaune. It's proven when a lot of people who just saw her can see it. Why can't you just admit it to yourself?"

Jaune merely glared at Ren, "Oh yeah you're one to talk, what about you and Nora? I don't see you beating down her door asking for her hand in marriage." Jaune felt he made his point only to feel dread at the excited almost hungry looks the guys were giving him.

"Jaune tell us everything." William pleaded with eagerness in his voice. "Come on give us the juicy details." All the other guys started to cheer on as they acted like a bunch of gossiping schoolgirls. They wanted to know every little detail as they gathered around. All except Ekon who was by himself with his arms crossed.

He looked downcast struggling with his growing attraction for Ruby. He knew the guys were talking more than just holding hands and kissing. Not even talking about their supposed dates either but about their physical relationship. That is if they even had one.

"About what, may I ask?" Jaune questioned leaning against the railing. He wasn't sure what any of them were talking about. "There's nothing to tell. We met like a month ago, started talking, realized we had a lot in common and became friends. End of story" That is of course leaving out the crucial details but no one else had to know about them.

"Oh come on Jaune. Both you and Ren live in a nice house with two pretty girls. And neither of you are with them? Give me a break. I mean you were living with Pyrrha when you guys were dating." Azhar grinned in anticipation trying to get answers out of Jaune. "And you know how it is when a guy and a girl are living together. You're sure to have a lot of action in the bedroom." Loud hoots and hollers echoed from the group with teasing grins aimed at their hosts.

"Is that what you all assume we're doing?!" Both Jaune and Ren shouted at the same time faces going beet red.

"Well come on both of them are sexy. You can't tell us you're not living with these girls and not doing anything. I guess it's more understandable with you Jaune as you just met her not too long ago." Philip points his finger from Jaune to Ren. "But you Ren have been with Nora for how many years now? It's more expected that you two should even be married already. Seriously what are you waiting for an invitation? Man up and settle down with her already. She won't wait forever you know." Philip took a long drink from his glass of beer as he gave Jaune and Ren a pointed look to each of them.

Both young men squirmed where they stood looking everywhere but their friends. This is not how the pictured their night going. "Oh Oum help them they're clueless, you can't deny the truth boys. None of us are blind we see you're totally crazy for those two girls upstairs." Dennis chimed in.

Jaune glared at Ren again for getting him into this mess before saying yet again.

"Well as I said before . . . we're not in a relationship." Jaune firmly makes his stand for the last time. There was reluctance in his voice however, as if he was upset by this. Still there was old heartache lingering that kept him back. His past love Pyrrha. She was everything to him and he just couldn't give her up. Besides it was preposterous to even love someone like Ruby, she was already engaged to be married in the upper class. Even if he did feel that way about her what could Jaune offer her? That doesn't even include the law prohibiting any contact between their classes.

"Really? Too bad." Philip muttered in disappointment resting his head on his fist. They all wished to see him happy again. Pyrrha did make him happy once upon a time. He needed that again, they really though Ruby could give him that happiness again. "I was hoping you could tell us more about your exotic adventures together." Jaune began to blush in embarrassment at the remark glaring down at the ground.

"Oh yeah Jaune tell us when it happened? Right here? In your room? I bet it was wasn't it?" Rico asked with vigor.

"Better than the back of a pickup truck." William muttered. Rico quickly turned with fire in his eyes. "Listen here you it wasn't exactly a romantic planned event. That just happened. But my boy Jaune here is classier than that. He'd probably have the whole thing planned from start to finish right man?" Rico induced Jaune.

"Well I haven't slept with anyone . . . neither Pyrrha nor Ruby. No girl for that matter." Jaune bashfully confessed as he put a hand over his eyes to cover his shame. A guy who was eighteen years old should already have been very active with dozens of women. Especially since he's basically a solider for the lower class. It was something that was more expected of him. He knew what he had to do in order to get through to his friends and it was to tell them the truth. "I guess I'm just. . . waiting for the right girl, someone I really love. Like when I get married or something." Jaune finished wringing his hands together.

"And I haven't done anything with Nora either." Ren joined his best friend so he wouldn't be alone. "I'm not exactly sure of my feelings for Nora. I always saw her as my friend but things are beginning to change and I need to sort it out first."

"I really didn't expect that . . .from either of you." A lot of the guys muttered to each other as Ekon stood up and stood next to Jaune. He put a hand to his friends shoulder to know that he was there to support him.

"Well the real question is do you love her?" Ekon asked Jaune who was sulking. His eyes widened as he turned to look at him. Ekon barely knew Ruby but despite that fact he was already smitten with her. He had to know if there was something deeper that was beyond friendship between Jaune and Ruby. "Ruby's clearly very important to you . . . I saw that yesterday from how desperately you held onto her on your way home. There's things you have to ask yourself . . . like is she always on your mind, do you never want to be apart from her, does she brighten your day even when she's not there?"

"Huh?" Jaune had a puzzled look on his face. He was never directly asked that question before. Jaune's never had to think about this. Was it really possible that he liked her more than a friend? Ekon looked at Jaune curiously raising an eyebrow. "Me like Ruby? To be honest I never really gave it any thought . . . " he trailed off.

"But all those things I said." Ekon addressed as he went from a frown to a smile because despite everything he knew that a close friend of his was in love. "It's true isn't it? Did you ever think of making any attempts to win her heart?" Ekon gave Jaune a friendly whack on the arm and began to laugh. As far as he knew he lost the battle for Ruby and he was fine with it. Ekon only wished that he was in Jaune's place that he could have that special relationship but he knew it was too little to late.

"I never said I loved her." Jaune blushed, everyone was getting too invested in this. Jaune took a deep breath in and let out in a low whistle. He closed his eyes and just let himself think.

For a moment Jaune let himself think purely of Ruby. What came to his mind was simple. Just a beautiful girl standing in a field of roses, her smile shined brighter than the sun and stars in the whole solar system. His palms were sweating, his legs started to shake. Jaune needed air, it felt like his heart would race away from him any moment. In his mind Ruby held her hand out to take. Holding her hand in his, it felt so right so natural, perfect even. He remembered Ruby's kiss how soft her lips were against his cheek. When he opened his eyes he didn't realize he had the biggest grin on his face or even that he was blushing again. All the guys gave each other smug looks.

He looked around and asked, "What, what are you guys looking at?" Azhar was the first to speak up. "Jaune my man you are hopelessly in love with this girl. Why aren't you pursuing her? Come on man you're not that young after all. . ."

Jaune scoffed slightly offended. "I turn nineteen next month you know! I have plenty of time." He huffed swigging his beer.

Azhar continued, "My point exactly. You're a Huntsmen Jaune, there aren't many people in our town. It's important to make sure we replace the people who die with those who can be born and grow up. You need to make sure you have a kid to support our population in case you die. Just look at it this way. You'll have a beautiful wife and make gorgeous babies with the lovely Miss Ruby since no offence Jaune, not doing great in the looks department." Howls rose among the group at Jaune's expense.

"Hey I take offence to that." Jaune cut in. "And they'll be strong like you and could grow up to be a proud warrior worthy of the Arc family name." Everyone clapped at the end of Azhar's grand speech while Jaune sunk lower in his humiliation.

William scooped up another beer popped off the cap and announced, "Come on Jaune. Everyone knows that making them is half the fun." Yells of praise rang through the air as the men toasted to that sentiment. "So stop your pansy footing and ask the girl to marry you and make babies already. Before someone else does." He finished with a definitive slurp.

Jaune groaned into his hands his face on fire. Oum this was worse than his parents pestering him for grandkids when he dated Pyrrha.

"Just do us all a favor Jaune and get together with Ruby already. Get married. Make babies. Do it or you'll regret it forever. Killing grimm can't bring you that much joy can it?" Philip asked.

William got up and stood in front of the small crowd. "I can picture it now lads. Jaune Arc valiantly climbs up the stairs. He'll serenade Ruby with a song of utter love and devotion. Then he'll take her to his bed and make sweet love to her." At this point all the men were pretending to swoon at the galiant tale while Jaune hid his face further into his hands and slightly down his shirt. Dennis suddenly came up behind William and finished where he left off.

"And when they're basking in their afterglow, Jaune will caress Ruby tightly in his arms. He'll ask no beg," Dennis then got on one knee holding William's hand, "he'll plead 'My dearest Rose the most virtuous flower of them all. Make me the happiest man in the world! Marry me so we may never part and make beautiful babies with me! Oh please oh please Ruby do me this grand honor!'" William getting into the spirit pulled Dennis in and dipped him looking directly at Jaune. "And of course Ruby seeing the pure essence of man Jaune is showing her the greatest time of all will cry out, 'Oh yes, yes my dearest knight I shall love you forever and have all your children!'" The guys hooted and hollered at the spectacular performance.

Yep this was definitely worse than his parents pestering for grandchildren. He wished the ground would just swallow him up and let him die. Once the laughter and shouting calmed down from their farce, Conway came up to Jaune and offered his own advice.

"Jaune everyone knows we're not all likely to live to old age. So we got to plant our seeds now. Keep our legacy alive and going or else the grimm or even the upper class will wipe it all away. A girl like Ruby, never stays single for long. Some handsome prince will whisk her away and you'll have to watch her life go by and you'll be left in the dust." Conway added.

Jaune wanted to scream. He understood what his friends meant, yes he truly did. They cared, maybe even a little too much, about his happiness and well being but Ruby wasn't in that future. He couldn't even say why without risking spilling all the secrets he kept locked up inside. Jaune was walking a very thin line with the law and he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Months, years? He couldn't tell but what future could he and Ruby even have besides this secret friendship that could get him killed at any moment?

Sadness creeped into Jaune that thankfully went unnoticed by his friend's merriment. Hours passed sharing work stories, and once again their love lives. Several of his friends were engaged to beautiful women with their weddings planned. All of them had someone to hold at night and promise to love forever. Jaune had that, at least he thought he did. Now he wasn't so sure. Chancing a glance at Ren his face was pink and he hiccupped in his chair, he looked over at Jaune and burst into a fit of laughter. Yikes Jaune would have to carry an intoxicated Ren to bed. Drunk Ren was usually pretty handsy. That would be fun.

The night winded down the food eaten the dishes cleared and soon goodbyes were in order. Jaune being far more sober went to see everyone out. "Thanks for having us over Jaune", "Tonight was a blast", "Be sure to let us know how you go about picking that Rose." Jaune shooed everyone out the door and sighed in relief. Now all that was left to do was get Ren in bed and turn in himself.

"Alright come on buddy time for bed." Jaune said hoisting Ren up and guiding him up the stairs. Ren dragged his feet hanging on painfully to Jaune's neck. "Nooohahaha. Stayy-hic. Wannta wannna dir...unnk mooaaarrr." Ren slurred his words. It always surprised Jaune how easily drunk Ren got. No matter how little it was it would always make him totally wasted.

Finally Jaune hoisted Ren into his bed where he thankfully passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jaune was kind enough to put a glass of water, and bucket at Ren's bedside.

Right now that that was taken care of it was time to go to sleep. That is until he heard giggling from Nora's room. Their mirth beckoned him forward, and Nora's door was slightly open. Peeking in he saw Nora sitting on her bed clapping while Ruby modeled the latest outfit Nora made. A cute bright red dress with big black and white stripes running horizontally on the upper half with short sleeves rounding around her upper bicep.

Nora wiped her eyebrow, "Few we really got a lot of work done in a few hours huh? And look at all your pretty clothes. No doubt you'll fit in now and look like us common folk."

Ruby let out a childish laugh and danced in place in front of the mirror. "You really think so? You think he'll like?" Ruby asked.

He? Jaune's heart sank. Was she talking about Kai, did she change her mind about him? Jaune was hurt and honestly tired. He needed some sleep. Backing away from the door he made his way into his room. He pulled off his clothes and kicked away his shoes leaving himself in nothing but his underwear. Jane pulled the covers up and tried to sleep.

Still his friends words echoed in his mind. Ruby was important to him. Special even, and yeah he enjoyed spending time with her. But he felt the same way about Ren and Nora they were all his friends. But he didn't dream of Ren and Nora like he did Ruby, or want to hold their hands like with Ruby, or-

Frustrated with himself Jaune turned over and savagely turned those thought away. They meant nothing. No matter what Jaune felt it most certainly wasn't love.

It couldn't ever be.

* * *

Editor's note: HOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOY have we been buuusy guys! Thank you so much for your patience with us. As you can we lied last chapter this one is currently our longest chapter to date. We wanted to make it perfect and sincerely hope you enjoyed this. PLease leave a review, let us know if you like these longer chapters, and thank you so much for reading guys. See you in the next chapter!

Author's Note: I hope you all appreciate this loooooog chapter and all the hard work we put into it. You can understand why it took so long to put up. PLEASE READ/REVIEW!


	12. New Revelations: Part 4

Author's Note: I am sorry it took so long to update. I mean it's been over two months. Just have been busy with work and my editor was doing stuff. But we finally got it done. And it's certainly worth the long wait. But I still want to apologize to all the readers. And say that waiting is worth it because it's so good. Just to let you all know the chapter yes is long but it shouldn't be as long as chapter 11. Please read/review I really hope you like this chapter. And there may be some surprises. I hope we got all the grammar mistakes. I apologize if there's any minor ones. It's been reread multiple times. I just hope it's good enough. Please enjoy it.

We're going back and fixing any mistakes that you see. So it doesn't have to be mentioned. We're aware of it.

* * *

The house was a bustle early this morning. Ren and Nora were going away for the next three days. A letter from the mayor of Suisen, a town to the north, was sent to Nora inviting her to a trade fair. Nora became a bit infamous in the lower class for weaving even the prettiest of dresses from the dullest of fabrics. Nora was practically bouncing off the walls when she received her invitation. Fate once again seemed to meddle in their lives since this event just so happened to land on the week that Ruby was visiting them. So it was decided that Jaune and Ruby stay and take care of the house.

"Do you . . . really have to go?" Ruby questioned her voice filling with slight sadness and concern. She was just getting to know them; she didn't want her new friends to go so soon. By the time Nora and Ren would be back the week would nearly be over. Ruby played with her fingers gently tapping the ends together to work off restless energy. "Things certainly won't be the same without you guys here." Her hands fell into her lap dejected. Nora was currently packing up some of her most recent designs to show off. Each one of them was gently put in a plastic protective casing so they wouldn't get damaged. Her sewing box sat on the nightstand waiting to fix any repairs in case something did happen to her prototypes. Looking over her shoulder at the younger girl Nora made to crouch in front of Ruby and lifted her chin up with her finger.

"Sorry Ruby but this trade fair is really important to me. We could make a large amount of lien. It really helps us out if there's not many Huntsmen job's available. At least it's something we can save if we need it. Plus it's really fun, I get to meet all sorts of creative artists and see their own talent at work. It's considered a paradise for us." Nora retracted her hand and lightly booped Ruby on the nose eliciting a cute chuckle. Standing back up Nora raised her hands up to her face and lifted her leg up in the air daydreaming of the event. "Oh could you just imagine it, Ruby? Me, showcasing off my silly little projects and I might get commissioned to make some. Oh, wouldn't that be just great?" Ruby smiled in agreement then got up to put the casing into the open trunk. After that Nora closed her suitcase letting it bump against her leg making her way to the stairs, Ruby close behind with the dresses. "And besides Jaune will be here with you. If something does go wrong Ruby, he'll be here to fix the problem. So don't be afraid to ask him, you're in good hands I promise." Nora giggled to herself and shot a wink to her friend. They stood at the top of the staircase Ruby fiddling with the handle she held.

"I . . . know that." Ruby admitted. Three whole days she would be alone . . . with Jaune. She was in a daze just thinking about it. Her heart was skipping beats as if it was ready to burst right out of her chest. Ruby faced Nora looking imploringly in her sky blue eyes. "Jaune has become . . . one of my closest friends. My best friend." Ruby said with affection lacing her tone. "I know we'll be okay but," she grabbed hold of Nora's wrist squeezing slightly, "please promise me you'll be careful. And come back safe."

Nora put her suitcase down to gather Ruby up in her arms. She was still a good inch or two shorter but that did nothing to quell Nora's impressive strength giving Ruby a hug. "You can count on it. I promise we'll be safe and we'll be back in three days. So enjoy the rest of your time here." Nora pulled back and pat Ruby's shoulder then looked at her watch. "Boy, look at the time." It was 10:15 am; they had only a half hour left to get to the town's train station. The lower class trains were old rusty models that broke down and still relied on coal as fuel. But despite their appearance, they still functioned well enough, most of the time. The main problem was that it was still very expensive. The train's no longer traveled to the upper class like they once did. And since maintenance was expensive the price just kept increasing to cover the costs. It may be the safest way to travel but the people that could really afford it were those who had successful businesses which were far and in between. "I better find Ren; we need to get going before the train leaves." Ruby followed close behind as they made their way downstairs.

"Gooood morninnnnnggg!" Nora exclaimed excitedly from the kitchen doorway. Ruby didn't fall far behind her, a bit out of breath from trying to keep up with her when they raced down the stairs. Having a fair race against Nora was actually much more difficult than she thought. And Ruby didn't want to cheat by using her semblance because it would have been an automatic victory for her. "I still managed to beat you in a race. The true champion has emerged." Nora raised her arms dramatically in the air striking a victory pose. Ruby rolled her eyes good naturedly and thumped Nora on the back.

"That's because I didn't use my semblance. You would have lost otherwise." Ruby quipped. It was all in good sport teasing each other like sisters would do, which made Ruby think inexplicably of Yang. She brushed it off and flipped her surprisingly long hair over her shoulder. It already touched her collarbone, maybe she should cut it soon? Ruby's musings were cut short by Nora linking arms and escorting her to the table. "Good morning Jaune, Ren." Ruby addressed to both boys. Her stomach growled in greeting as well causing her to lightly blush. Jaune smiled at seeing his friend smiling.

"Good morning girls." Ruby sat down beside Jaune at the table. The morning sun streamed in through the windows, a slight summer breeze blowing the curtains and refreshing the occupants of the house. Leftover pancakes, eggs, and sausage from the previous day was reheated and served. The fresher portions packed away for the long journey ahead. Ren had put a large bag over his shoulder his other suitcase resting against his leg. He was relieved the train station was within walking distance. They all sat in pleasant silence finishing their food when the clock struck at 10:30. A bug in the clock they all swore to one day fix that happened to save them time for once.

"Come on Nora, we better get going. If we don't go now we might miss our train." Ren murmured gathering his and Nora's bags. She nodded in response and bestowed two big hugs to her friends. "Ooohhhhhh I'm gonna miss you guys sooooooo muuuuuch! Wish me luck. Don't burn the house down while we're gone." She turned on her heel grabbing the knob of the front door swinging it open. "We'll see you guys in three days. Have fun while we're gone!" Nora called back to Jaune and Ruby missing their awkward expressions.

"Bye guys." Jaune and Ruby waved good bye as the door closed. Looking out the window next to the table they watched Ren and Nora make their way down the path until they vanished into the distance.

Soon it was just Jaune and Ruby. With each other. Alone.

Ruby had poured some coffee into a cup pouring milk and adding a spoonful of sugar. She stirred absentmindedly her mind drifting off to the one thing she was trying to avoid. Ruby really missed her family. She couldn't help but wonder how they were doing. Especially her father. After all, he was by himself in the mansion; it made her feel guilty leaving him alone for the week. The only thing he had was his work as a general to keep him busy.

"You know in a few more days I am going to be heading back home," Ruby spoke aloud. She looked up catching his wide eyed expression. Regaining his composure Jaune nodded, he knew in a few days their time would be up, he just preferred not to think about it. "I am sure my dad is worried about me." Ruby looked down at the steaming cup clasped between her hands. Her guilt ridden face reflected back at her.

"I'm sure he does. From what you told me he's a good man and obviously a loving father. It's only natural to worry about his youngest child being out all on her own."Jaune leaned back folding his ankle over his knee. His fingers tapping in obvious agitation while his eyes seemed to darken in a scowl. "It must be nice having a father that actually understood you and willing to listen . . ." He whispered that last part seemingly unaware Ruby heard. Ruby's eyebrows furrowed at his stormy expression. Jaune never really talked about his parents to her. In fact, she kind of assumed he was an orphan and lived with Nora and Ren for years. It made her wonder why he didn't talk about them.

"You have parents, Jaune? I hope one day I can meet them." Ruby sipped her coffee letting her request hang in the air. She felt rather bashful all of a sudden, it wasn't often Ruby got to meet the parents of her friends. Having lost her own mother and Blake's parents were living across the other side of the world. All she had was her dear father and beloved uncle as parental figures. It must be nice having two parents around to call upon at a moment's notice. Although judging by Jaune's change in mood perhaps it would've been best to have let the matter drop.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. Just forget I said anything." She looked down sullenly at her cooling coffee. Ruby didn't want to anger Jaune, especially so early in the day. Jaune stared at Ruby seeing her pull herself inward. He wasn't mad at her. His parents were a touchy subject but how could she know that? Then again Ruby didn't have a typical family like he did growing up. He couldn't blame her for her curiosity. All she had was her father and older sister when she lost her mother as a child. Jaune was hesitant before reaching out and held her hand; it startled Ruby a bit forcing her to glance at him. Jaune seemed to have calmed down but he didn't look very cheery talking about his family. "Yes well, I'm sure my parents would like to meet you too. Someday." Unconsciously Jaune started rubbing his thumb over the back of Ruby's hand and knuckles. A soothing habit he picked up and one Ruby liked. She let her hand loosen and relax enjoying the impromptu massage.

"Thanks, Jaune," Ruby said feeling more at ease. It just gave her a sense of comfort just being here like this. She wished this feeling could last forever. "I guess I just want to see what it's like with normal parents. To see what's like to have a mother since I can barely remember my own. I love my family . . . and one of the reasons I wanted to be a Huntress is to keep them safe." Ruby whispered she could feel the buildup of tears in her eyes. This was a secret she held onto for a very long time. She kept this locked up deep inside her heart.

Her mother taught her that's what being a Huntress was all about. She remembered that lesson clearly; it was like carrying a piece of her mother with her so long as she held onto this knowledge. Most Huntsmen in the upper class didn't fight with those types of values in mind. Most fought because it's mandatory but also to seek glory and more fame elevating their legacy and status. "I really miss them. So much." Her voice wavered and a lone tear made its way down her cheek.

"But you'll get to see them again in a few days. It must be more exciting in comparison to this. It would definitely be a lot safer than staying here." Jaune tried to comfort Ruby and mask the underlying sadness of this prospect. It was more important to him that she was safe and happy, even if it wasn't here with him. "Being that rich girl that everyone is used too. I'm sure you miss being a part of that. Being able to get anything you basically wanted-"

"And having everything decided for me." Ruby interrupts withdrawing her hand to her chest. She took several steadying breaths to regain her composure and closed her eyes. Ruby's thoughts led her to her fiancé Kai. That reality was settling in that her wedding plans would have to get finished. She only had a few days left of freedom. Then it would be over. "And there's the fact I have to . . . finish preparing the wedding with my fiancé Kai." Ruby failed to notice the minute she mentioned Kai, Jaune looked annoyed. "I mean he's a really sweet guy but . . . I'm still not sure what to make of him. He comes on a little strong. Despite the fact I know Kai will take care of me-even make a great husband." Ruby confessed nervously. She could feel her stomach churn thinking of being his wife.

Jaune could feel the blood pumping in his veins. He clutched his hand to a fist and he almost slammed it onto the table. He didn't understand, why did this bother him so much? Kai was the man Ruby was going to marry and he couldn't be happier for her. Still, Jaune couldn't help the feeling of intense disdain and . . . . no, it wasn't jealousy, right? The feeling just seemed to get worse the more she talked about him. He crossed his arms and huffed as it roused Ruby from her reverie. She looked up at Jaune in concern he wasn't acting like himself.

"Is there something wrong Jaune? It looks like something's bothering you." Ruby questioned with nothing but softness in her voice. She didn't want to mention his sudden odd behavior but Ruby was concerned. She wasn't sure what else to say but felt the need to apologize. "I didn't mean to upset you if I said anything wrong. I'm sorry Jaune." Ruby bowed her head and placed her hands on her lap. A sign of atonement in the upper class drilled into her in her etiquette lessons.

"Forget about it. I'm just fine. Why do always feel the need to stick your nose in my business and pick my brain?! Just drop it already will you?" Jaune snapped without even thinking. He didn't notice the harshness in his voice. His mind seemed preoccupied on what Ruby said about Kai. She recoiled at Jaune's outburst; she wasn't used to Jaune being rough towards her. They sat there in uneasy silence until Ruby spoke up.

"You know the worst part of when I go back home is the fact I don't know when I'll see you again." The tears came back and started cascading down her face in rivulets. "With all the wedding plans . . . and my new duties as a lady of my house I'll be all alone again. I'll be watched day and night so it'll be harder to sneak out. I don't know when I can come back to visit. And I really like it here. It's fun hanging out here. And I-I wi-will miss y-yo-uo the-the-the most. I ju-just can't bea-ar the thought of no-not seei-ng you ag-again. You mean so-so mu-much much to me-me." Ruby dissolved into tears burying her face in her hands and started weeping quietly. Jaune finally looked back at Ruby and felt guilt stab his heart. What was wrong with him? He got so caught up in his stupid turmoil he had taken it out on his best friend. And now she was crying, because of him. And yet Ruby's words were so kind, she was going to miss him the most. He didn't deserve it. Getting up he walked to Ruby's side and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Ruby . . . I . . . I didn't mean to shout. . . I scared you and I'm so sorry. . . I" Jaune tried to gather his thoughts on how to apologize. He didn't really mean what he said. He couldn't stand the fact he hurt his friend for no reason. That Jaune's emotions were actually getting the better of him. If Nora was here she'd probably kick his teeth in and rightfully so. Ruby continued to cry, and every tear was just a new wave of guilt at the hurt he inflicted on her. In one swift motion, Jaune stood them both up and held Ruby tightly to his chest rubbing her back and shoulders gently. "I am so sorry for what I said before . . . you know that I would never hurt you, Ruby."

Finally getting her bearings Ruby's weeping ceased. She pulled back and wiped her face with her cloak. "Don't worry about it Jaune. I know you didn't mean it." Ruby gave a small smile, which seemed to ease Jaune's guilt somewhat. Though it didn't stop the disgust he felt with himself for briefly being cold towards her because Jaune had trouble maintaining his emotions. His thoughts were interrupted as he could hear Ruby in a tiresome way tell him. "Boy, look at the time. It's getting late. We've been talking all morning and the dishes still need to be done. I'll get started on them." Ruby turned her back to Jaune which felt worse than her slamming a door in his face. A clear dismissal but Jaune complied moving to the living room and mentally cursing himself out.

The day wore on, and at some point, Ruby felt comfortable enough to sit within the same vicinity as him and read a book. Looking at the cover it was some fantasy novel or another.

He made her some tea with extra sugar as a silent peace offering which Ruby happily accepted. Jaune sat down across from her and decided to tackle the bills for the month spreading them out on the coffee table. The only sounds to be heard was the clicking of Ruby's tea cup, the occasional page turning of her book, and Jaune shuffling papers, writing something down, or pressing the buttons on his calculator. After a while the number's seemed to blur together, he rubbed his eyes to soothe the incoming headache. Jaune hated doing finances; this was usually Ren's area of expertise. Looking up at Ruby he was blinded by the harshness of the sun's rays. Holding up a hand to block out the glare he checked the wall clock to see it was late evening. The sun was setting casting large shadows across the grass and every surface. "Hey Rubes, are you hungry? I can whip us up a quick dinner if you'd like?" Jaune asked gathering his payments into one pile.

"Huh?" She glanced out the window only to turn away to avoid going blind. "Oh wow didn't realize how late it got. Time sure does fly." Bookmarking her page she stood up and pulled the blinds down. Ruby stretched her arms over her head yawning slightly.

"We've been up really early. I am getting kinda tired. I think I'll just take a quick shower then turn in for bed." Jaune agreed stretching his arms and back letting his bones pop with satisfaction. He hadn't moved in hours and yawned contagiously. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But I am not really hungry anyway." He stood up from his chair as both made their way up stairs together. It was rather quiet, something they weren't used to. Nora was loud and full of energy. She was always present wherever they went and it was something one could easily get used too. It felt bizarre for it to be silent for a change.

"Well once you're done washing guess I'll go in next. Anyway good night Rubes see you in the morning." Jaune watched Ruby disappear into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, pressed his back in and slid to the ground bending his knees and burying his face into his hands to groan. They may act the part of everything being fine but Jaune was scared. What if he put a rift between them? What if Ruby didn't trust him anymore? What if she was afraid of him? Through the thin walls, he could hear the water running and Ruby lightly singing some song she knew from childhood. She was horribly off key, it made Jaune chuckle.

Maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing? He'd properly talk to Ruby and give a real apology tomorrow. The water soon stopped and Jaune briskly passed Ruby when she was done and took his quickest shower yet. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he could see Ruby tomorrow and right his wrongs. Lying in bed both of them stared into the darkness. That today's events were coming back to them in different ways. Jaune tossed and turned while Ruby sank into dreamland falling peacefully asleep . . . that is until her dreams turned into nightmares.

It was like any other dream she'd had before. Out in the wild fighting the grimm free as a bird. The valiant hero come to save everyone. While running through the thicket she encountered a peculiar grimm. She didn't take the time to observe it, fully confident in her abilities. Readying Crescent Rose to slice it in two she made her to the beast, it was large. Larger than she'd seen any in real life but it was no matter. They would all die the same way. That was until it turned around as she froze in horror. It wasn't a grimm. . . it was Cardin Winchester. He stood up from his crouch a mad grin playing on his lips. His eyes an ice cold blue. "Hehe there you are little darling." He was three times his normal size, each foot step shaking the ground making Ruby lose her balance and fall. She started scooting and crawling away but was pulled back by Cardin's grip on her ankle.

A sinister laugh broke through the air, "Where do you think you're going, love?" The once peaceful forest turned black, the trees dying and the grass black with malice. The sky turned red, blood raining down from the heavens. Cardin's hand morphed into claws sinking into her skin with black fur erupting up his arm and body. Horns grew out of his head and his screams split her skull apart as tears fell from her eyes. His teeth elongated to sharp fangs snapping at Ruby with hungry desire. He pulled her closer holding her off the ground hypnotizing her with his pulsing red eyes. His eyes trailed up and down her body, she tried to break free from his crushing grip as it got harder to breathe. "You belong to me." With a roar, he lunged at Ruby. . .

She woke up a moment later breathing laboriously. She could feel her sweat sticking to her skin, her hands shaking like leaves in a hurricane. Ruby looked around the guest room so generously given to her. The shadows loomed like monsters waiting to attack. The wind beating a branch into her window unnerved Ruby even more, like claws trying to get in and snatch her. She didn't feel safe, not alone. She needed comfort, security. There was only one person who could give her that. Slowly Ruby slipped her feet into her slippers and grabbed her silk pink bathrobe wrapping it around her body. She pulled the hood over her over her head giving her some small sense of comfort. She tiptoed across the wooden floor and slowly opened the door. It crept open like a banshee screech making her nerves run wild.

Wait what was that? Something, in the shadows . . . coming for her! She bolted from her room her feet pounding on the floor to get away from her demons. She finally reached Jaune's door, fiddling with the knob she flung the door open and shut it behind her.

She looked around the dark room gathering her new surroundings. This was the first time she was in Jaune's room at night. Ruby's vision soon adjusted to the dark and her eyes zeroed in on Jaune's sleeping form. It would be too hard for her to go to sleep all by herself. She slowly made her way to the side of his bed. Jaune was fast asleep one of his arms dangled over the side and light snores escaping his throat. The bed sheets were kicked off somewhat exposing his midriff from his rumpled white shirt. The other half was covered in a blanket as part of it dropped onto the floor.

"Jaune." Ruby quietly called out giving a gentle nudge to his shoulder. It was hard when she didn't really want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful while he was dreaming. Like a big teddy bear. Ruby pulled the hood down and shook him a little harder feeling lonely. "Jaune. Are you awake? I need to talk to you." Jaune moaned as he moved around for a minute then slowly opened his eyes. He was a bit startled as he sat up and turned on his bedside lamp. He rubbed his eyes and yawned trying to get his bearings together. In truth, he wasn't use to a girl coming into his room while he was sleeping. Not even Pyrrha had come to him in the middle of the night, part of him wondered if he was still dreaming.

"Ruby, erhm what's wrong? You couldn't get any sleep?" Jaune sat up a little higher and leaned against his headboard. Now that the sleep was clearing up he could see that Ruby was clearly distressed. He moved to the left of his bed gesturing for her to sit next to him. Ruby complied sitting on the very edge. "It's alright Ruby, you can move in closer. I won't bite you know." She shyly moved her legs up onto the bed. Jaune pulled the blanket over her and turned to face her giving her his full attention. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

It seemed very strange to Ruby. She's never been in the same bed with a guy before. She should probably feel embarrassed on some level for the inappropriate intimacy. And yet the feeling of Jaune's arm wrapped around her back and waist was welcomed. She melted into his embrace feeling safer already; Ruby cuddled against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She loved the warmth his body emitted. Being pressed up against each other she felt calmer, the monsters surely couldn't get her now. Especially . . . him.

"I had a nightmare. I was fighting a grimm but then I run into -" The calmness seemed to gradually diminish, she gripped Jaune's t-shirt tightly and continued talking. "It turned and . . . and . . . it was Cardin. He started turning into this horrible grimm hybrid. He-he lunged at me saying that I- that I was 'his' and then I woke up. I just couldn't be left alone after that-" Ruby weakly confessed, her tears began to stream down her face. Even in her dreams Cardin still found a way to haunt her.

Jaune heart broke for her. Seeing Ruby in constant pain night after night was just too much to bear. He wrapped his arms around her tightly shhing her cries and kissed the top of her head. He had to do something to stop her tears. Make it so the nightmares would go away. He then remembered something that used to always make him feel better. Pulling back one arm he reached out with it to grab his guitar. He placed it against his legs and turned to face Ruby. Letting go of Jaune she moved to the side and watched Jaune tune his instrument. She sniffled a bit and wiped some of the tears away. Strumming the strings a lovely tune filled the room. Jaune closed his eyes as he began to sing:

 _"Lily lily sitting in the meadow, time to look for a new fellow_

Lily lily sitting by the lakeshore, come into my arms and be with me forevermore

Lily lily walking down the lane, take my hand you'll never be alone again

Lily lily come take my hand, I'll guide you to a brand new land

Lily lily we can stay here forever and lay in the sand, I'll hold you close until the very end

Lily lily lying in the meadow, I promise never to let go"

Jaune slowly opened his eyes when he finished singing. Glancing at Ruby from the corner of his eye she just stared at him owlishly. "So uhh what did you think?" It was really the first time he sang to anyone since Pyrrha's death. He worried how it sounded since he hadn't practiced months. He leaned his guitar back up against his dresser. Crawling back onto the bed Jaune hesitantly reached out for Ruby's hand holding it tightly. She hugged her knees smiling lightly.

"That was beautiful Jaune. I didn't even know you could play." Ruby remarked. She crawled closer nuzzling Jaune and resting her head on his chest. She felt Jaune's arm resume its place around her waist pulling her in closer. She pulled the blanket so it covered both of them and snuggled into his side. "Where did you learn that song from? I never heard it before. Did you make that up yourself?"

He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck feeling heat rise up at her praise. "Well, when I was a kid my mother used to sing it to me whenever I got scared. It always made me feel better afterward. I thought you'd like to hear it. I didn't want to see you cry anymore. That song would make all my nightmares go away." Jaune bashfully replied. His hand still wrapped around Ruby started absentmindedly stroking up and down her arm. Ruby sighed in content, the tips of his fingers were pleasant and his hand was so warm. Looking down Jaune was glad to see Ruby smiling again. It seemed his efforts to comfort his friend were working. That was it, just helping comfort a friend. Jaune was only more relieved that Nora and Ren weren't there to make fun of him. He should stop now before it got weird. Just as he started retracting his hand Ruby grabbed it again and brought it around her shoulders. She held his hand and started playing with his fingers.

"What's that song about, if you don't mind me asking?" Ruby questioned cocking her head at him. She moved even closer to him to get more comfortable. In her fatigued mind, she wanted to keep the conversation going. She couldn't think of what the song could mean at this time of the night. She wanted to stay like this, just holding each other because once they stopped talking she would have to leave. Jaune had put his head on top of Ruby's and yawned. He didn't seem to be aware of actions, it was so late. Ruby looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was already 2:35 am, she had to go, but there was nowhere else she wanted to be. She felt safe in Jaune's embrace. Their bodies fell back against the pillows struggling to carry on conversation.

"Awwwwugh, mmm no one uhh really knows what the song means. I mean personally, I believe that it's an angel singing to someone whose time is coming. And . . . and the angel takes the form of someone they're more comfortable with so they can go in peace." Jaune covered his mouth with a hand trying and failing to stifle another yawn. He could barely keep his eyes open but he couldn't fall asleep before Ruby. He wanted to make she wouldn't have any more nightmares. Jaune was too much of a gentleman to leave her in distress. "I'm. . . I'm-I'm glad you-you awuugh love the song, it really means a lot to me. And I'm sure-" He looked down to see that Ruby had finally fallen asleep. He smiled down gently and slid her down onto her back so she would be more comfortable. Reaching to the side Jaune turned out the light, fluffed her pillow and sunk down onto the mattress next to her. "Sweet dreams Rubes." He softly whispered. He slinked back into sleep a moment later.

The sound of the birds chirping woke Jaune up early that morning. He could feel the rays of sunlight streaming in through his window on his face; they came in further than usual when he woke up. He must have slept in. He was up pretty late last night. But it was to help Ruby so he didn't mind really. He made to get up but found that he couldn't. Tugging on his arm he was surprised to find something holding it down. Opening his eyes he was startled to see his arms were wrapped around Ruby who was cuddling close to his chest. Jaune could feel the blood rushing to face at the awkward position they were both in. All he remembered was it was late when Ruby came to his room because of a nightmare and he comforted her.

It just felt strange to have a girl in his bed with him. It wasn't something he was used to. Looking at her he couldn't help but take a moment to admire the sleeping girl holding onto him. Ruby looked so peaceful, like an angel or a sleeping princess. Lying on his side Jaune propped his head on his hand and watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. Jaune brushed a pesky lock of dark hair off her face tucking it behind her ear. She looked beautiful sleeping so peacefully.

He shook his head to shake off those thoughts. What was he doing? It wasn't right for him to think that way about his friend. Especially when she was unaware of her surroundings, he felt like a creep. Jaune tried, as quietly as possible, to leave his bed. He didn't want to wake her up or embarrass her. Carefully he managed to remove the arm that was under her. As he slid his arm from under her back his fingers accidentally stroked her back tickling her. Ruby eyes slowly fluttered opened at the contact. She rubbed her eyes, stretched her back and yawned trying to wake herself up. However, she felt a heavy presence next to her. She could feel something wrapped around her. She turned on her side looked and up to see Jaune staring back at her like a deer caught in a trap.

They both froze for a solid five seconds before her face turned several shades of red. "AHH! Wha-? Augh what happened uh Jaune?! I-I-WOOOAH!" Ruby scrambled away from Jaune trying to make sense of what just happened. She moved so fast she didn't realize how close she was to the edge of the bed before it was too late and she toppled over.

"Ruby!" Jaune called out making his way to lean over and see the damage, "Ruby are you okay?" Lying in a heap Ruby's legs were tangled with some of the sheets that came down with her as well as the skirt of her nightgown. Thankfully it didn't capsize so she wasn't accidentally flashing Jaune.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just my pride's that hurt." Jaune let out a sigh of relief, and knowing that Ruby is unharmed he let out a low chuckle that built up into hysterical laughter at Ruby's little blunder. Tears of mirth started to leak out as he fell on his back slapping his mattress while Ruby sat up and crossed her arms annoyed. Deciding to have a little fun Ruby grinned evilly and pulled the blanket that was still left on the bed bringing Jaune down tumbling to the floor. He let out a surprised 'oof!' and stared up Ruby trying to stifle her own giggles. They met eyes before both totally lost it and laughed good naturedly together at some point grabbing the other's hand and pulling themselves to their feet.

"Ahaha hee-hee you-you okay there Jaune? Didn't give you another concussion did I?" Ruby asked catching her breathe and helping Jaune gather his rumpled up blankets.

Jaune rolled his eyes, "No but I'm sure the lasting brain damage I get from Nora and Ren will do me in one day." They shared another laugh at that. The pair then made up Jaune's bed and sat down on the blankets. They held their hands for a few minutes as they staring into each other's eyes. Their faces we're really close, Ruby could see the almost invisible blond hairs on Jaune's face that he hasn't shaved yet.

"I should go-get back to my uuuh room! To my room yes and-and get changed. Can't eat the most important meal of the day in this old thing what?" She was rambling and acting like an idiot. Ruby needed to leave now. "Seeyoudownstairsbye!." Ruby nervously called out before zooming out of Jaune's room. The distant slam of a door snapped Jaune from his stupor.

Yeah, this was the right time to get started with a new day. It was now or never, he only could hope that everything will be okay between them.

The day was sunny and bright out so they decided to spend time in the backyard with Jaune doing some chores and refurbish the house. It was early in the afternoon the hot sun beat down on them with no mercy. That was to be expected being the middle of summer. Ruby sat on the deck and started fanning herself with anything she could find from her hand to a napkin, but it wasn't really working. Her sleeveless red dress wasn't really helping despite being one of Nora's newest creations. It was pretty at least with black trim around the hem at her knees and cute black bird designs. The material seemed to be too thick for the sweltering heat and decided to change into lighter clothing.

Getting up from her seat, with some difficulty since her sweaty skin stuck to the wood, Ruby made her way towards the house. "I'm going to change into something lighter. It's getting too hot in this." Ruby said to Jaune who was watering the flowers. The heat would be too much for them and they would certainly wilt. The garden was flourishing well under the gentle care of Ren but Jaune had to make sure it wouldn't die in his absence. The first day they started training together, Jaune had a rose bush planted. It complemented the other flowers beautifully.

"Yeah, I'm getting hot too." Jaune remarked. Standing up from his crouch he grabbed the hem of his ratty work shirt and took it off. Tossing the clothing off to the side Jaune flexed his arms and legs to increase blood flow unknowingly showing off his well muscled bare chest, pecs, shoulders, and abs. For a solid ten seconds, Ruby just stared dumbly with her jaw hanging open. It's not like she's never seen in shape guys before, but that was training to get into tip top fighting shape to be a match for the grimm, but this was different.

Her face wasn't just flushing her whole body was, heat was rushing to places Ruby didn't even realize could get, well this. Especially down below pooling between her legs, good Oum she never felt this way before what's happening? Crossing her arms she felt a tingle running under her skin leaving her clammy and a little weak in the knees. She just couldn't stop looking at Jaune's physique, Ruby finally had the sense to turn her back in an attempt to get some control of herself. She looked back over her shoulder at Jaune out of the corner of her eye. Dust dang the training really paid off, Ruby thought.

Looking at Ruby just standing in front of the doorway Jaune moved closer raising an eyebrow at his friend's peculiar behavior. "Is everything alright Ruby? The heat hasn't fried your brain yet huh?" Jaune joked, however upon seeing how red Ruby's face was he grew concerned. Was she having a heat stroke? Jaune went to put a hand on her forehead but when his hand touched her skin Ruby's blood pressure skyrocketed. She batted his hand away and moved to open the door. Ruby was breathless despite doing absolutely nothing. For goodness sake get it together, Ruby mentally berated herself.

"Nah, no it's-it's okay Jaune. I'm alright just a little tired. I'm jus- uhhh going to change, yeah maybe take a cold shower too." Ruby muttered the last part leaving Jaune totally perplexed alone outside. She didn't trust herself with him walking around shirtless. "I think I need some water. The heat's just getting to me and um. . ." Ruby was running out of excuses. Sporting a fairly forced grin she awkwardly waved and made her way into the house. Once the door was closed she gasped and gripped the kitchen counter like a drowning man. Bowing her head she furiously muttered to herself "What's wrong with me? It's just the heat making me loopy. Right?" Ruby sighed avoiding the window and made her way upstairs.

It was raining the next day, cooler now that the heat wave that swept the area yesterday had passed. Ruby was sitting on the couch reading her book, a blanket wrapped around her legs and a steaming cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table."Whatcha reading?" Jaune asked plopping down next to her on the couch. Ruby jumped a bit but smiled at Jaune's company. Straining his head he read the cover."Trials of a Hero huh, never heard of that book. Is it from the upper class? Is it any good" He asked Ruby. She sat up slightly on the couch smiling at Jaune's interest. This was something she always enjoyed talking about with people. Yang had been reading stories to her since they were children. Those stories were a huge inspiration to her, plus they were fun to read.

"Yes, it is," Ruby replied reopening the book to show Jaune the page. He moved in closer to her, his breath tickled her collarbone sending a chill down her spine. She could feel more distinctive warmth when their bodies brushed up against each other. Ruby pulled the blanket over him as well, his left arm wrapped behind her along the back of the couch. Clearing her throat and wetting her lips she held the book up. "It's about a sorcerer named Ophir who's trying to break a curse that was placed on his kingdom. While venturing on his quest he ends up meeting an elf princess named Tawnie. She wants to find the person who cursed her family and the perpetrator is one and the same. Cursing the kingdom and her family that is. Together they go traversing across the land, fighting enemies, solving puzzles and bonding. Their magic develops as they travel together becoming super close friends. Along the way they-" Ruby stopped herself to catch her breath. Was it just her or was the room spinning? "They fall in love."

Jaune nodded along listening to Ruby's summary. "Do you mind if we finish reading it together?" he asked. Ruby had to hold back an excited squeak. Why was she acting so flustered?

"Um-uh yeah sure of course. I mean if you want hehe." Leaning her head on his shoulder she brought the book to rest on their bent knees. She could feel her cheeks warm again like yesterday. Ruby could hardly catch her breath, she was floating on air."I'm just finishing the last chapter. It's just after final battle where Ophir and Tawnie beat the bad guy and save everyone." Ruby traced her finger down the page stopping at the third paragraph. "This is where I am now." She pointed out.

Jaune looked at the page as well, his eyes finding the place and began reading aloud. "And with everything finally at peace, they knew that things would change for the better. They had victory in both their minds, hearts, and spirit because they knew that nothing could stop them from achieving their dreams. The evil was defeated; honor has been restored to the land. Ophir and Tawnie once partners with a similar goal have become so much more. Their powers intertwined to form something beautiful more powerful than anything in this world. Love that only they knew forged from trust, respect, and hope." Jaune's voice was steady and soothing. He read in a low murmur right next to Ruby's ear making her mind go cloudy, all she could focus on was his voice smooth like honey and just as sweet. She didn't realize she had her arm wrapped around his while he read. A slight nudge from Jaune and Ruby realized it was now her turn to read. She forced herself back trying to snap out of her reverie. Pulling the book closer, to hide her embarrassment, Ruby read the next part.

"Their journey was at its end. The people cheered in the streets, but now began the next part of their life. While everyone celebrated till dawn hidden in the shadows the couple forged a new promise to stay together no matter what. And sealed with a kiss. The end." Ruby closed the book beaming at Jaune that was always her favorite part. The happy ending. She held the book to her chest reminiscing what could've been if she could make her own choices. "It must be nice, to be able to have your dreams come true."

"Anyone can make their dreams come true. You just have to go out there and make it happen Rubes." Jaune looked over to his friend, who merely nodded. Ruby appreciated the sentiment but her's were impossible now. "The government in the upper class shouldn't make you do anything-"Jaune didn't finish; he was cut off by Ruby's arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace. He looked down at her feeling an intense wave of affection for the younger girl, silently returning her hug. There were no words that needed to be said between them. Ruby had buried her face in his chest. Jaune held her close, stroking her hair and back. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

Hours later, the rain tapered off leaving a chilly overcast in its wake. Ruby was the first to wake, slowly opening her eyes and for the second time that day, finding herself wrapped up in the arms of Jaune. Oh. My. Oum, Ruby's mind halted to a stop. Her mouth went impossibly dry and her heartbeat picked up drumming in her temple. She had to move so as not to repeat the awkwardness of this morning. Ruby tried to move away as quietly as possible not wanting to disturb his peaceful slumber. Still, as she crawled away, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked with his head lolled back and his hair falling into his eyes. Ruby had the strangest urge to push his bangs back.

Her silent musings led to Ruby bumping into Jaune's shoulder startling him awake instantly. Blearily he looked down and widened his eyes at seeing Ruby crouched over his lap on all fours. They both froze unable to move or speak. "Ruby I uh," what could he say to break the tension? Not thinking Jaune suddenly stood up pulling Ruby up with him. Their legs caught together in the fallen blanket as they each tried to step forward.

"Ah Jaune, I'm gonna fall- woah!" Ruby tripped and started careening to the ground. Jaune's reflexes kicked in grabbing Ruby and pulling her to his chest while he turned his back to the ground absorbing the impact and knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Urghhh oh- ow uhh gonna feel that one." He breathed harshly trying to reclaim his lost oxygen.

Once he could breathe again Jaune lifted his head to check over Ruby. "Hey are you alri-" he stopped mid-sentence. He took notice of Ruby's figure draped over him, the upper part of her blouse dropped down exposing the top of her breasts. Jaune's face flamed red from their position, blood flow rushed down south worsening the situation. He quickly spread his legs and pulled her further up his chest so as not to feel his tent pitch. They were so close now their breath mingling together. Ruby's hair tickled his cheek and nose lightly. Her eyes darted down his face and for a moment Jaune swore she was looking at his lips but they moved too rapidly to tell.

His hands started moving to her waist of their own violation. Jaune couldn't help but wonder how soft Ruby's skin was. A part of him was tempted to find out but he stopped. Ruby was one of his best friends and was nothing more than that. How could he even think of degrading her like that? His hands finally landed on her shoulders. He turned his head away because he knew that it was wrong. It was confusing when his mind was thinking one thing, and his body was wanting him to do something else. He didn't understand what this feeling was but it needed to stop.

Using her forearms Ruby propped herself up and cupped her chin in her fists. She stared down at Jaune putting some distance between them. Both of them began to laugh at the ridiculous position they were still in, which seemed to break the tension, "Hey down there." Ruby jokingly stated. Jaune rolled his eyes humorously but decided to play along. "Hey up there, though I don't have to go far to see you." With a mock offended gasp, Ruby smacked Jaune's shoulder while he stuck his tongue out and wiggled his eyebrows. Shaking her head at his antics Ruby laid her head down near Ruby's face, her lips were so close now a pretty pink. Ruby slowly leaned in her eyes beginning to close. Jaune was frozen in place. What was he supposed to do now? He felt himself raise a little maybe to meet her halfway? He'd never know.

The door slammed open at that moment with Nora screaming aloud, "Jaune! Ruby! We're home early. Hellooooooooo? Where are you guys?" Her voice could be heard from the distance as if she was looking around for them.

Jaune and Ruby quickly pulled away from each other realizing what nearly happened. "We're right here. Uhh how was your trip?" Jaune yelled back standing up. He made his way to the front door to greet his friends and maybe shake off whatever the dust just happened- or didn't happen. He tried to ignore his conflicting feelings of relief and ere was no way he nearly kissed Ruby. Not that she wasn't pretty . . . she certainly Ruby was but . . . he was so confused.

"Oh, we had a blast! Right, Ren?" Nora turned to ask but didn't wait for his reply. "I say it was very successful. Nearly everyone at the Trade Market loved the dresses and all the other clothes I made. And not only that but THE Chloe Olive actually was there and wants to me to make more for her showcase. Can you believe it? A REAL fashion designer from the upper class wants my dresses in her next show! I mean look at all the lien I made." Nora exclaimed dumping her bag out to show Jaune.

He whistled lowly, "Wow Nora that's quite impressive. You should be proud of yourself." Nora looked around the room spinning in circles before she stopped.

"Where's Ruby? I want to tell her all about the fair." Nora bounced out of the entrance hall in search of Ruby.

"Oh, by the way, this is for you. It was left outside. It's a letter and package addressed to you." Ren brought in a rather large package wrapped in large string to hold the letter in place on top. Jaune took the letter from under the fold and opened the envelope. The letter was indeed addressed to him by his mother inviting him over for lunch. Oh for Oum's sake as if this week couldn't get any more stressful. Jaune groaned lowly in his throat and banged his head into the nearest wall. He didn't need this right now, this wasn't something he wanted to deal with. Jaune would rather face a whole pack of Beringel's than see . . . him again.

Looking at the opened letter Ren promptly leaned back and coughed into his fist. "Oh I'm sorry, Jaune. Nora and I just got back from our trip I don't think we're up for a visit considering what happened last time . . . but I am sure Ruby would love to accompany you to meet them. Isn't that right, Ruby?" Ren called out to her. Ruby didn't immediately hear him. She was busy pondering over what just happened with Jaune. She pulled the fallen blanket over her head as a temporary hood. It gave her a sense of comfort. It was also useful in hiding her face when Jaune, Ren, and Nora walked into the living room. Ruby could feel her heart pick up its pace just seeing him a few feet away. It was then Nora tackle hugged Ruby pinning her to the couch.

"We're baaaaaaaack! So how was your alone time, huh?" Nora's implication was anything but innocent that Ruby decided to ignore.

"Oh Nora, you scared me. You guys were talking to Jaune I didn't realize you came in already." Ruby answered catching her breath. Still, it was really nice to have Nora back; to be able to talk with her later would be a relief. "How was your trip?" Ruby asked managing to wiggle out from Nora's grasp.

"It's was great. In fact, I got a well-known fashion designer at the trade market. She even wants me to do a showcase with her. I have all her contact information right her-what?" Nora started digging in her bag scrunching her face muttering under her breath until finally letting out an "aha!" and presenting the card like a jewel. "I can really get somewhere with this, if I sell at this we won't have to worry about hunting so much since we're kinda driving the grimm into the ground." Nora mumbled that last part but paid it no mind. Her mind flashed to models and fabrics, the hearts were practically swirling above her head.

"But that can be discussed more at another time. Now my eyes maaaaaay be deceiving me but I can't help but notice you staring at Jaune. Anything interesting happen mmm?" Nora teased winking at Ruby who felt a rush of nerves wash over her. She didn't get to enjoy her grilling for long as Ren and Jaune appeared to be motioning to Ruby. Nora turned around and shouted back. "What Ren? What is it you wanted to ask Ruby?" There was a hint of annoyance that her search for gossip was being interrupted.

"I was just going to ask if she wanted to go with Jaune to meet his parents. He just got a letter in the mail and he doesn't want to go alone." Ren called back to them, Ruby looked on in confusion. Why would Jaune need her to see his parents? Then again he was pretty tense when she brought it up the first time.

"Oh, she's not going to want to meet my parents. I think it's for the best that she stays here. We can think of other fun stuff to do while we still got the time" Jaune argued a tinge of worry in his voice. It's not that he didn't want his friend to go with him; it was more for her own welfare. "Besides she wouldn't like them any way I'm sure -" he was cut off by Ruby's furious glare. She stood up suddenly and marched with purpose standing directly in front of him. Her head barely cleared his chest but that didn't stop Jaune from being intimidated.

"Listen here Jaune Arc I don't need you to speak for me. I've already met some of your sisters and they were lovely. Besides, I know my fair share of crazy abnormal families. I can handle anything you throw at me certainly overbearing or even if they grab and kiss my-" Ruby paused as her mind drifted back to their almost kiss. She touched her bottom lip absentmindedly and seemed to clam up.

Nora quickly took notice. "Is everything all right Rubes? You look kinda, spaced out."

"Ahh no no I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine, totally fine see?" Her forced grin looked more painful than fine. Turning back to Jaune Ruby responded, "Anyway, I would love to go with you and meet your parents Jaune." Despite her mild meltdown, Ruby was genuinely excited. She would get to meet a complete more normal family. Not that hers wasn't but with her father being a busy general and her mother passing away when she was very young Ruby never had that growing up. Part of her wanted to see what it was like to have a simpler life. It must be nice having both a mother and father that love and care for you, Ruby thought sadly to herself.

Jaune's smile quickly turned into a frown as he thought of his parents. He hadn't really had much contact with them in months besides the occasional letter. So much has happened he was either too distracted or didn't have the emotional energy to speak to them. His mother has understood as of late but even he knew her tolerance could go so long before she wants to see him. Jaune didn't want two parents angry at him, it was already strained enough with his father. Rubbing the back of his head Jaune looked uncertainty to Ruby. "My parents are certainly one of a kind. Are you sure you really want to go Ruby? Unlike me, you have the choice to opt out." Jaune reassured his friend. He sat down on the nearest chair resting his arms on the armrests, half hoping Ruby would stay behind.

But Ruby being Ruby, of course, didn't do that. She just gave her usual soft smile, it was all the confirmation he needed to know she would go with him. Ruby reached out gently touching her hand to his. Jaune seemed startled at the contact looking up at her in surprise. Her eyes were wide and bright beautiful as always. "I am positive everything will be fine. Really I can't wait to meet them." Ruby responded. Jaune leaned into her touch happy that she would be there for him. Still, she didn't fully understand what his folks were like, nothing she was expecting that is. All he could hope for was that everything would be okay.

The next morning Jaune had borrowed Rouge's wagon to go visit his childhood home. Her and Oran asked him to pick up the supplies that they usually got from their parents. And unsurprisingly to Jaune, they weren't coming to lunch today. This always seemed to happen when he went to visit their parents. Jaune had brought a small bag with him since he was visiting a whole day and the following morning. Ruby was bringing all the stuff she brought with her because as soon as they got back she would be heading home.

"I hope the both of you have a safe and enjoyable trip." Ren smiled crossing his arms, not wanting to intervene. His long hair wasn't in a ponytail today instead letting the wind slowly blow it to the side. "And try to get along with your parents today, Jaune." Ren was met with a sarcastic grumble as Jaune loaded up the cart.

"Be careful you two. Don't make any detours." Nora tells them both gesturing to Jaune to move in closer with her fingers. It was clear that Nora didn't want Ruby to hear what she had to say to Jaune. Raising an eyebrow he kneeled down so she could whisper in his ear. "You know this is your last chance to woo Ruby right? So you better not blow this." Nora said being serious for once. Jaune didn't even flush too caught off guard at Nora's bold advice. He pressed his lips together in an effort to not blow his top.

"Stop it Nora. You remember what we talked about? Remember about you not intervening with my personal life with Ruby?" Jaune whispered back in annoyance. He was already stressed enough; he didn't have time for Nora's antics trying to him to get him to court Ruby.

"Why are you still even insisting that I do something when you know even if I wanted to- which I don't- that I can't because of the law? Besides I told you before we're just friends." He started to lecture her before quickly changing the subject. Nora huffed and tapped her foot irritated.

"Oh for goodness sake Jaune, you have been together for three whole days-" Nora didn't realize she was increasing in volume. She interrupted before she could start by Jaune waving his arms gesturing for her to be quiet. He then slowly stood back up and went back to his seat in front of the wagon. He grabbed the reins that were attached to the horses in preparation to start their departure.

"I don't want to listen to this Nora, please. Right now isn't a good time. You promised you wouldn't butt in." Jaune firmly reminded her. "It's already bad enough I have to deal my-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby questioned popping in from behind the pair. She expected them to be heading out by now, Jaune may not be too eager to get moving but he did like sticking to a schedule. Nora and Ren had quietly informed her that Jaune doesn't have the best relationship with his father. Especially in recent years ever since he made the decision to leave home and train as a Huntsman several years ago.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, we should start heading out." Jaune curtly ordered. He grabbed Ruby around the waist and effortlessly hoisted her up to the passenger seat of the driver's bench. Climbing up he situated himself next to her and pulled on the reigns of the horses rousing them to move.

"Take care guys!" Both Ren and Nora yelled out, soon the fading farewell of his friends couldn't be heard. Jaune didn't want to leave with bad feelings but Nora should know better than to egg him on considering the circumstances. The warm touch of Ruby's hand on his shoulder was a welcome. He sighed letting some of the stress roll off. Pyrrha also did something similar when he was feeling hassled. Jaune simply just looked at her and gave a smile so Ruby wouldn't be concerned. Today wasn't going to be easy he already could tell, didn't mean he had to bring down Ruby's mood.

* * *

It took what appeared to be around thirty minutes before they made it to the outskirts of the Arc Farm. There were large acres of fields with grown crops for the summer that were already being harvested. They had to be ready in time to prepare for winter. Looming over on a steep hill was a large red barn with the sound of bleating livestock coming from the open doorway, a chicken coop and horse stable could be seen as they went passed the fields. They eventually stopped in the driveway of a large rickety old wooden house.

Jaune technically had a wealthier lifestyle compared to mostly everyone else in the lower class. He didn't regret following his dream as a Huntsman, still, a small part of him did miss the old farm as nostalgia and childhood memories came rushing back. Jaune jumped down first then reached out his hand to help Ruby down. She took his arm and let Jaune grip her tight swinging her down then let go when her feet touched the soil. Looking about her surroundings she could see that the tool shed door was notably open.

Some sort of machine must be in use looking at the deep impressions in the soil and the tracks that led further out into the field. Just based on the tracks Ruby could tell those types of vehicles were upper class made, his parents must've traded in order to obtain them. "Come on; let's just get this over with." Jaune moodily said gripping Ruby's hand and leading her to the house.

Both of them slowly made their way to the front door. Walking up the short three steps Jaune carefully maneuvered Ruby away from the creaky and weak spots. Jaune then made a fist preparing to knock on the door and froze. He stood there for a solid five seconds his breathing coming in short gasps. He couldn't help but hesitant putting his hand down. Jaune wasn't so sure if this was a good idea, there was still a chance to back out. Regardless of the fact they were his parents. With their hands still combined Ruby tightened her grip; Jaune turned his head to look at Ruby. No words had to be said he knew that Ruby would understand and see right through him. Her eyes were bright and mouthed, "it's okay." Smiling gratefully he squeezed her hand back rubbing his thumb over hers. He briefly had a flashback to Pyrrha doing this early on in their relationship. He quickly shook the thought off focusing on the present. Finally he extended a single finger ringing the doorbell.

Inside the clatter of dishes and scraping of chairs against wood could be heard. "I'm coming, I'm coming hold on." Said a feminine voice. The door then swung open revealing a woman of about around forty-two. She had light wispy blonde hair tied back with a floral bandana. She wore a raggedy green dress with a white apron. She was covered in flour and smelled of delicacies, must've been slaving over a hot stove before they came. Her face had a few wrinkles but still maintained a youthful glow with a twinkle in her blue eyes, Jaune's eyes. This must be Jaune's mother, Ruby thought to herself. She was a little surprised that such a young woman could possibly be Jaune's mother. The woman before them seemed to catch her breath looking Jaune up and down and covering her mouth in a flour covered hand. Her blue eyes shined a little sparkling with happiness. "Oh, Jaune . . . is that really you?"

"Hi, Ma." Jaune softly replied hand gripping Ruby's a little tighter for support. They were standing close enough to hide their conjoined hands. He used his spare hand to make a gesture of 'hello' and waved.

"How've you been?" Jaune gave his mother a small smile as she broke down and started to cry.

"My baby . . . Jaune . . . I'm so happy you're safe." She threw her arms out embracing Jaune tightly. Jaune was forced to let go of Ruby's hand to return her hug, his mother started to cuddle her son and pepper his face with kisses. This was something she always did when Jaune came back home to visit. Being the youngest child in the family, his sisters always thought that he was her favorite. "I was so worried, we haven't heard from you in so long. And with all those adventures I-" She pulled back gripping Jaune's shoulder's and grabbed a handkerchief from her apron pocket to wipe her eyes. She seemed to be evaluating him again, this time a smile of pride graced her face as she cupped her son's face. "My son's all grown up, you're a man now Jaune. And I couldn't be prouder. Still, I've missed you while you went away."

"I missed you too, Mama." Jaune gently whispered back. She's what Jaune would describe as overly affectionate. He was going to be nineteen years old in another month. And he had already established himself as a young adult since he went to live out on his own. Even still he was glad to still have his mother's love and support, deep down he was still a mama's boy. And despite her constant worry she had never intervened with his life or tried to steer him away from his dream as a huntsman. "I know it's been hard for you since I left and I haven't come by as much. I'm sorry." Guilt clawed at Jaune, he'd visit more if it wasn't for the others.

"I understand Jaune really. Still, I'm just so happy to see my little boy right now." Then in true mother fashion moved some of his blond hair away from his face and licked at her thumb wiping some invisible dirt away.

"Come on Ma stop . . . I'm not a little boy anymore. You're embarrassing me in front of my friend." Jaune put his hand behind his head turning to look at Ruby. She moved closer to stand beside him. Ruby had placed her hands in front of her feeling butterflies in her stomach but calmed when she felt Jaune's hand splayed against her back. Ruby looked down for a few moments then remembering her etiquette lessons it was improper to do that. She looked up and making direct eye contact with Jaune's mother. There was silence between the both of them as Jaune introduced her. "Ma, this is my friend Ruby. Ruby I'd like you to meet my mother Sarcelle Arc."

"Um pl-pleased to meet you, Ma'am. Thank you for the invitation your home looks lovely." Ruby automatically sank into a curtsy unable to think of anything else. Sarcelle Arc merely laughed, a beautiful sound like wind chimes. "Such a beautiful girl and so polite. I've never seen those types of eyes before either." Mama Arc happily commented grasping Ruby's chin to take a better look at her pretty features especially her silver eyes. "You know I heard a lot of stories about you through letters from my son here, why didn't you tell me you had other cute friends hmm?" His mother giggled good naturedly squeezing Ruby's hands before pulling her into an embrace. Ruby blinked in confusion mostly due to the air being constricted from the tight hug. Mama Arc acted as if she had known her for years.

Of course Ruby barely remembered her own mother, perhaps this was something mothers commonly did? Her thoughts were interrupted as Mama Arc finally released her hold and looked over Ruby's head which wasn't hard seeing as she was roughly four inches taller than her. Curiously she asked. "Nora and Ren aren't with you?"

"O-oh well uh you see, they just got back from a loooong trip in another town. Ruby is visiting from another town as well and said she would come with me before I took her home. They send their regards and love for unfortunately not being able to come today." Jaune quickly explained. His mother taught him to be a gentleman after all. He did feel terrible about lying to her about certain things. Jaune could only wonder what she would think if his mother found out Ruby was in fact from the upper class and the General's daughter at that.

Standing up straight Sarcelle slapped her cheeks making an 'o' with her mouth. "Oh, where are my manners? Please come in you must be starving after such a long trip. Sit please make yourselves comfortable." Mama Arc motioned with her hand for them to come inside. Ruby nodded passing through the front door with Jaune following behind only to be stopped by his mother's hand grabbing his shoulder. She had that look in her eyes like she was a craftsman making something perfect. "Really sweet girl you brought with you Jaune dear. We'll have to make her most at home here." Mama Arc finished with a wink then turned back into the house. Jaune was left very confused following along behind her.

Ruby was already sitting comfortably in the living room, the perfect picture of a lady. Back erect, hands folded on top of her lap, ankles crossed and legs together. Her gaze was focused on the endless pictures decorating the walls. "I'll go get something that you can munch on. Jaune dear why don't you show her around, I'll be right back." Mama Arc pointedly said to Jaune which left little room for argument. With a firm nod, she disappeared behind the wall into the kitchen. Ruby looked around the living room idly. It was homey; the living room was about the size of her bedroom back home with old patched and mismatching furniture. Lamps stood proudly ready to illuminate the area at a moment's notice with floral shades. Pictures of many children on sprawled across the walls and the top of the mantle of the fireplace.

Memories began to resurface of her father again. It saddened Ruby that her own home couldn't be like this. Jaune's squeaking footfalls on the stained wood floor brought her back to the present. She didn't want Jaune to notice her shift in mood; Ruby quickly turned her head away pretending to inspect the intricate work of the white stitched curtains blowing in the early afternoon breeze. She felt Jaune sit next to her, he was staring at a family portrait hung above the fireplace. It brought a smile to her face to see a normal, happy family.

"Yeah, that portrait was taken years ago. I think I was about . . . teeeeeen years old here?" Jaune stood up and walked over to the picture getting a closer look. Everything changed so much, mostly him leading up to the day he would leave. He could still picture it in perfect detail. The yelling, the crying, the threats, his mother begging on her knees for him to stay but he was suffocating in a house that wasn't on fire but burned him daily. Mama Arc cried at the front door and his father-no it was something he didn't want to think about anymore. "Everything was much easier back then than it is now." He muttered somberly.

"Jaune what exactly happened between you and your father-"Ruby began to ask Jaune but before he could even answer her Mama Arc re-entered the room carrying a tray, she smelled sweet, a mixture of honey and sugar.

"Okay tea time kids!" Mama Arc gleeful announced. "I made some homemade biscuits to go along with it. Just don't eat too much lunch will be ready shortly." Mama Arc placed the tray on the coffee table then lifting the ceramic tea kettle poured three cups.

"Thank you Mrs. Arc this looks simply delectable." Ruby politely remarked. She gingerly took the teacup from her extended hand. She could see her reflection in the hot tea before taking a sip. The hot liquid soothed her throat and warmed her to the core. It was refreshing after the long trip they had getting to the farm. "You have such a lovely home."

"Why thank you dear, and please call me Sarcelle. All of Jaune's friend call me that." Sarcelle Arc insisted sitting down across from them. "I was so surprised when I saw you at the door. Why I thought to myself, 'Dear me this sweet young girl will think of me as loony if I don't let her inside.' I always make it a point to make Jaune's friends feel welcome here, don't I sweetie? Oh, he's always been a good judge of character, such wonderful friends he has. I always love it when he invites guests over. It keeps me busy and right in the head feeling needed." Ruby couldn't help but giggle slightly into her tea. Such an eccentric woman, Ruby thought fondly.

Jaune yanked a bit at his shirt collar. Great Ruby would think his mother had a few screws loose. He drank some more of his tea only to choke at his mother's interrogation. "My I just a whole bunch of questions I would like to ask you. Tell me, how did you and Jaune meet? How long have the both of you known each other? What town are you from? You know I just traveled to one in the south recently for gardening equipment, you know the one Jaune right by my cousin's farm, and I couldn't but think to myself, it is so beautiful there I'm sure that's where she's from being so beautiful herself.' So tell me all about yourself dear." Sarcelle took a sip of her tea and adjusted her reading glasses. Ruby merely sat mouth agape and floored. Trying to think of how to respond she looked to Jaune in the corner of her eye but he looked stressed. She knew they had to make up a lie they couldn't possibly say the truth.

"Ma, these are rather personal questions don't you think? I'm not sure-"Jaune objected not wanting anything that could expose Ruby to get out. He promised her and himself that he would make sure she would be safe. Before he could continue Jaune felt Ruby's hand touch his shoulder. His hand found its way to intertwine with Ruby's of its own accord. Even with his mother, he just had this natural instinct to protect his close friend. Sarcelle smiled at her son's interactions with her. Jaune looked better than he had in months, his skin was glowing, the circles under his eyes were gone, and he built up in muscle mass. She was so relieved to see him out of his depressive state Sarcelle knew that Ruby had something to do it with it.

"Well um, Mrs.- I mean Sarcelle, I met your son at a party when they were visiting my hometown. It's nowhere near the capital of course-"Ruby bit her bottom lip trying to think of the different towns, one far enough that even she wouldn't know about. "It's a great distance from here, between the coast and the forest actually. It's a trading town we don't even have a name it's just always been 'The Town'." She twists her free fingers feeling the guilt surge at lying to this kind woman. Ruby had placed her tea cup back on the saucer and continued to talk. "Ren, Nora, and Jaune ended up well-"She was about to think of the right words but Sarcelle seemed to beat her to it as she ended up interrupting her.

"Oh, Jaune had told me you're a skilled Huntress. You're the one that taught him more than he ever knew." Sarcelle had taken a small cookie and took a bite of it munching happily at guessing Ruby's job. "I assume it was a hunting party for defeating some sort of nasty grimm. I'm sure they're really exciting and dangerous adventures but it's always important to practice extreme caution and safety measures. Oh but I can see the improvement from you two working together. Isn't that what you wanted love, to be a great hero?" Sarcelle turned to Jaune waiting for his response. She did everything she could to support her son despite her worries; she kept them in reserve and didn't outwardly express them as much. The thought of him possibly dying while fighting some grimm was news no parent wanted to hear. Her heart still ached when she heard Pyrrha was killed during a grimm invasion, it was like losing one of her own children.

"Mama, she was talking-sorry Rubes she gets carried away and has a habit of interrupting people. Don't take it personally or anything-"Jaune explained to Ruby but before he could finish again another interruption happened this time at the back door. A large loud bang could be heard that caught everyone's attention. Hulking footfalls rang against the wooden floor, then just past the hallway opening Ruby saw a rather well-built man emerge carrying two big crates of vegetables over his shoulders. He had short brown hair graying on top and the sides. He wore work jeans, suspenders that hung limp around his waist, and a ratty old gray t-shirt covered in sweat and dirt stains. Working gloves stuck out from his pocket and bandana wrapped around his head to catch the trails of sweat.

"Oh gods, this is heavy." Behind him came another girl carrying a large basket filled with different types of fruit as she places it right next to the others next to the stairs. She took off her large straw hat to wipe her brow and brown gloves slapping off the remaining dirt and placed them on top of the crate. Her short lime green hair was pulled into a small side ponytail that hung just above her left ear in a wavy curl. She wore a raggedy black shirt that was tied to the side which exposed part of her midriff. Patched overalls and a faded white undershirt she stomped her boots on the mat to rid them of mud. "Huh, don't tell me that lazy little-? Errgh hey Marron hurry up will ya!" She shouted at the back door.

Just then several young men came in carrying baskets filled with crops and placed everywhere in the hall and kitchen. A young girl with long dark brown hair that reached her waist came parading through. She wore a short yellow sundress with white frills edged along the neckline and hem and a sun hat with a large yellow ribbon. She sat down on the nearest crate and began fixing her hair in a compact mirror.

Absentmindedly she wiped her wedged sandals on the mat. The other girl put her hand to her waist looking more and more annoyed. It appeared to be an everyday occurrence and they were just going through the same route like always.

"Marron, why aren't you lifting that yourself?" The girl irritably asked tapping her foot. Her face scrunched up getting more aggravated when Marron didn't respond. "Are you really this lazy? Guh, I don't how I could be related to such a spoiled little brat." She finished with a huff.

"Are you kidding me, Verta? This is a new dress. I'm not going to get it all dirty and disgusting. I'm not a pig like you are." Marron closed her compact with a snap her blue eyes glancing straight up at her older sister. "I'm only doing this because Mama is making me. Something about 'needing a good work ethic'. But I don't see why when we can hire people to do the work for us." Verta slapped the compact out of Marron's hand. The two girls balled their fists getting in each other's faces moments away from kissing the other fists.

"MARRON! VERTA! I told you both on the way to the house and I am telling you now. Stop with the arguing. I am so tired of you two behaving like children. Both of you are in your twenties. You should already be married for goodness sake. But it's no surprise when you act like this neither of you can find a job or a suitable husband." The first man from earlier lectured them. Like Sarcelle he appeared to be in his forties. His muscular arms crossed his chest as he glowered down at the two girls. Ruby pressed her back further into the sofa; he was a giant towering over two of his daughters. And just like Jaune they were tall and had blue eyes, seemed to be a trait within the family.

"Those are two more of your sisters Jaune? Must be real fun to have lived with them." Ruby whispered with a hint of sarcasm. Jaune couldn't help but agree and laughed quietly at her quip.

"Yang and I didn't act like that. I mean sure she teased me but it's always been to get me more out of my shell." Ruby whispers to him. "Well-you know because I was awkward and shy." Jaune nodded feeling the same. It was then Ruby realized how close their faces were and quickly slid back. Jaune's mother was right across from them and she didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Gris, is that you honey? Guess whose visiting?" Sarcelle yelled out putting her finger to her lip winking at her son. Jaune's head sunk down to his hands. Ruby looked at him with a puzzled expression, how bad could it be to see him? Not knowing what else to do she gently put a hand on his arm. Ruby couldn't help but wonder if Sarcelle even informed Jaune's father that they were in coming to visit.

Looking up Gris' face stoned over, not a hint of emotion shown in his gray eyes. He lifted his chin in greeting and spoke with the deepest voice Ruby ever heard. "Son, I didn't know you would be joining us today." Gris said looking Jaune over. He looked disapproving. Yet his stance wasn't so aggressive now, his legs came together rather than spread apart like he was raring for a fight. "Suppose being a great Huntsman means that you're too busy to see your own family."

"Father." Jaune addressed rather coldly standing up, his hands clenching into fists. Just being in the presence of his father again felt like a volcano was going to erupt. Jaune knew he would have to keep his temper in check so as not to upset his mother. She was the reason they were visiting the farm in the first place. "I see you continue to disapprove of my dreams. Is there anything more negative you want to say? Like how weak I am or how I'm not good enough to be a Huntsman? That I should just give it all up-"Jaune didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as his father strode across the room his face red with pent up emotion.

"You should be here where you belong! You should be working for something that's not reckless and irresponsible!" Gris let's out in fury. Sarcelle quickly stood up and placed herself between her husband and son. Every time they're in a room together it always ended in an argument. She gripped her husband's shoulder in an attempt to ease the growing tension. All Sarcelle wanted was to bring her family back together again at least for today. Gris and Jaune had practically stopped speaking to each other since they day he left to become a Huntsman. "Sarcelle, can't you see I am in the middle of disciplining our son?" He let out in a gruff.

Sarcelle's finger tightened her nails subtly digging into the exposed skin."Calm down, dear. You remember what the doctor said about getting worked up? You don't want your blood pressure to spike up again." Sarcelle reminded him wrapping her free arm around Gris' waist. Looking between Jaune and Gris they settled on angrily scowling at each other but they were making direct eye contact. "Well, I suppose we're making some progress between the two of you. The last few visits you refused to even acknowledge that he was your son." Looking back at Jaune, Sarcelle saw Ruby was doing the same thing she was doing. She held Jaune's hand tightly and was rubbing her other hand gently across his arm talking softly to him. It warmed Sarcelle's heart to see someone care so much for her son.

Slowly it dawned on Sarcelle that Ruby might be the girl Jaune needs. She couldn't shake the thought and this was now a delicate situation, she would have to tread carefully. "Oh Gris dear you haven't been introduced yet. This is Jaune's friend, Ruby. She's a Huntress from another town and will be staying here for the night." She nudged her husband to introduce himself. Gris took his time sizing Ruby up. Despite fixing the skirt of her dress he could still spot the well-developed muscles from fighting, no doubt she's also covering up battle scars. Her small stature made her unassuming but Gris was a good judge of character, and she was nothing but trouble. She'd cause nothing but grief and leave his poor son heartbroken just like Pyrrha Nikos.

Seeing him up close Ruby couldn't help but feel intimidated by Jaune's father. He was a giant in comparison to his son. Jaune was fairly tall in his own right, it only made sense that this type of thing was in his family's bloodline. Ruby placed her hands in front of her as her governess always told her to do. Make her look more innocent and ladylike. Ruby wanted to make the best impression and get the approval of Jaune's parents as his friend. But as far as they knew she was just some lower class girl that would be beneath him or at least that's how she felt. Sarcelle took notice of Ruby's discomfort and decided to ease the tension again.

"Well look at the time. It's already 12:45. It's about lunchtime don't you think so? Why don't all of you head towards the table? Verta! Marron! Make yourselves useful and come help me." Sarcelle called her daughters making her way to the kitchen. Jaune took Ruby's hand to her surprise as he guided her to the dining room. That didn't go unnoticed by Gris who observed with hawk like eyes, he raised his eyebrows in suspicion at their retreating forms. Jaune was never that grabby with Pyrrha, something was going on between Jaune and this "new friend" he brought home. Gris was sure of this.

"Oh what a cute dress." Marron said complimenting Ruby' outfit. She set the table then sat on it to get a better look at Ruby who was sitting beside Jaune. "Where'd ya get it? Or did Nora make it? She always had an exquisite taste for fashion." She pressed her elbows into the table before continuing, "Of course, you probably don't get to wear this stuff all the time as a Huntress. You guys don't really have much of a life with fighting all those grimm." Marron said with an air of aloofness. She took her arms off the table and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. Despite having the same blue eyes as Jaune her's felt colder." I guess it's something you have to do to make a living. Probably why Jaune doesn't come over anymore, Rouge and Oran come over at least twice a month for dinner." Jaune bristled at the thinly veiled jab.

"Thanks um, I guess," Ruby answered shrugging her shoulders in confusion as Jaune shook his head. It was the same thing she did to Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. Marron would always give a whole bunch of compliments before she sneaked in an insult. Jaune was never sure if she ever meant or was just unaware how she came across, he felt it best not to en again she was around their father more, and most likely picked up on his habits.

"Marron, you're supposed to be helping Mama in the kitchen." Verta chastised her sister. With a heave, Verta bodily placed a basket filled perfect slices of homemade bread and a pitcher of lemonade on the table. She filled each glass giving Marron a hard glare. "Oh well excuuuuuse me for entertaining our guest. Is that a crime now, Verta?" Marron snapped back.

"Girls please no arguing at the table," Sarcelle remarked placing a chicken in the center. Gris distributed the remaining silverware, vegetables, and salad. Then he settled himself in leaning back in his chair looking directly at Jaune and Ruby. Ruby felt her nerves acting up at the accusing stare like she was about to rob them blind and he was watching his every move. Jaune noticing this took her hand under the table, his thumb smoothing over her fingers and knuckles calming Ruby down instantly.

Sarcelle whacked her husband in the arm with the flat end of her tongs. It derailed his focus as he turned his head to look at his wife. She placed them in the sink and joined everyone at the table. "Say something Gris, what's the matter with you?" She sat down beside him. Despite the table being round his chair was the largest to support his big frame and show he was the head of the house.

He didn't answer her question choosing to answer some of his own. Facing Ruby he leveled his hard gray eyes to her bright silver ones."So is this your new girlfriend, son?" Gris bluntly asked. He remembered Pyrrha and the sorrow that followed with her memory. How she would sit at this very table weekly singing and laughing with Jaune. She was a kind and smart girl and would've gone far Gris was sure. She decided to join Jaune and become a Huntress. Having known the girl since she was a child Gris always felt they were wasting their lives away fighting them, the creatures of grimm. He never understood why they wanted to be like those horrible upper class Huntsman. That was their job, their place and his son was ignoring his by being something he wasn't.

He lay awake for hours on end in those early days praying to gods he didn't half believe in to bring his son safely back. He always held that fear deep in his heart that he'd get a knock on the door and two Huntsmen would tell him his youngest and only son tragically died. He wished they would do something safer more meaningful and be productive. They all hoped that one day Jaune would finally settle down like he's supposed to and have lots of children. And now here was Jaune with a new girl in tow but history was sure to repeat itself. A Huntress was the last type of person Gris wanted his son to marry.

"No, Father we're just friends," Jaune replied through clenched teeth. While he could normally deal with people assuming that he and Ruby were in a relationship it particularly bothered him that his father accused them of being together. "She's one of my best friends actually."

"Oh, that stinks," Verta commented taking a bite of her salad and sprinkled more lemon juice on it, too plain for her taste.

"That's a real shame," Marron added in discouragement shaking her head.

"Mmm good, you can do better," Gris stated tucking himself into his chicken. Everyone at the table froze. Jaune slammed his fork down looking at his father in barely repressed rage. Gris could say whatever he wanted about Jaune, he could take it. But to say something so horrible about Ruby and right in front of her too. The fact he had the nerve to even say anything like that about his friend. Jaune glanced down at her to gauge her reaction. Ruby looked shaken, she dropped her own fork back on her plate and she visibly swallowed possibly trying to hold back tears.

How could he say something so cruel when he didn't even know her? Ruby had to hold everything in; she couldn't break down and cry in front of Jaune's family she'd never be able to show her face to them again. Ruby didn't understand why it pained her so much, or why she longed to have his family's approval so badly. Gris seemingly unbothered continued, "I am rather relieved to hear this. You deserve someone who will always be able to welcome you home and not risk her life, a more proper lady." The burning became too much for Ruby's eyes and a lone tear made its way down her cheek.

Jaune unabashedly wrapped an arm around Ruby pulling her to his chest whispering soothing words and sweet nothings to her. She took a sharp intake of air and his shirt felt wet with freshly shed tears. It pained him to see her this way when Jaune promised himself that he wouldn't let it happen again. Sarcelle saw this was upsetting Ruby; she got up from her chair and put a hand gently on Ruby's shoulder. She glanced up with watery eyes. "Come on sweetheart, let's go to the gardens. It's nice and quiet there. We can get away from all this noise for a while." Ruby nodded her head; Sarcelle offered her hand and helped Ruby pull herself up. Reluctantly she had to release her hand from Jaune's. Sarcelle replaced her arm around Ruby's shoulder guiding her out into the sunshine. They headed out of the kitchen through the back door as she lead to the porch.

"Jaune I believe it's time we also have a talk in private," Gris responds putting down his utensils and stood up. His wife brought their guest outside like always because another argument between them was about to unfold. "We will talk in the living room. I will be waiting for you in there." He addressed to Jaune who continued looking at his father coldly. It wasn't just about the remarks he made of Ruby being unsuitable for him. Even if he did want Ruby as his girlfriend they were just friends and nothing more than that. The fact he made her cry was really the last straw for him. And it only made his dislike for his father grow.

"Fine. By. Me."Jaune furiously answered. He was clenching his fist so tight his nails created grooves and broke the skin of his palm. Taking several deep breaths, he'd need the air for the inevitable shouting match, Jaune slowly got up prepared to get this over with. But before he could step away Marron grabbed his arm. Jaune glared down at her not in the mood for her antics. He made to pull his hand away but Marron refused to let go. Verta then came up behind him placing her hands on his shoulders forcing him to sit down. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. They wanted something from him which usually meant trouble. "What do you two want?" Jaune simmered.

"Jaune, do you like this girl?" Verta had a habit of being blunt like their father but Jaune didn't have the time or patience to answer their stupid questions. Neither of the sisters realized that it was only angering him more. "I mean it has to be pretty serious if you're introducing her to the family."

Marron hopped up on the table leaning in close to Jaune's face, "Look I know Papa's being a jerk but don't listen to him. If you love this girl fight for her. Convince him this is the love of your life, and you'd rather die than live without her. That should change his tune real quick; all he ever does is talk about how 'reckless' you are. It gets him worried." Marron reasoned. "Besides you have an obligation to society to have lots of children. If you continue your rebellion as a Huntsman the possibility of you dying in combat is pretty high. You need to be able to replace yourself with a baby to pick up your slack someday. You're his only son Jaune, Papa has a lot of expectations from you." Marron and Verta nodded in agreement acting like this was the gospel truth.

Jaune stood up putting distance between himself and them. "That isn't any of your business; I don't need either you or father controlling my life. I make my own decisions especially who I marry and my career." Jaune could feel his courage grow; everyone seemed to have an opinion on what to do with his life. That would change today. "Being a Huntsman means I'm doing a greater good for the world. It's bigger than myself and even if it's in some small way I'm helping people, something neither of you care for. You never took the time to understand why I choose this but for once I'm in control and I'm going to talk with our father and set this straight." With that last sentiment, Jaune turned on his heel fire in his heart and rage in his eyes. He walked briskly down the hallway to the living room leaving his sisters behind in stunned silence.

Ruby sat on the soft grass looking around at the beautiful flowers peppered all around the house. Butterflies and hummingbirds fluttered about calming Ruby. She looked ahead into the distance at the fields spanning dozens of acres. The fields looked more like a maze to her that she could disappear into and hide. Everything felt new to her, sitting a few feet away Sarcelle grabbed two gardening gloves and her tools passing her a hand trowel. The two bent over digging up dirt and weeds preparing to plant fresh flowers.

"Tell me, dear, are you still upset about what my husband said earlier?" Sarcelle asked as Ruby turned around and looked at her. She didn't want to cause any more trouble but she couldn't deny the sting was still there. It reminded her of the nasty mind games people in the upper class "played" if they weren't rich enough, or pretty enough basing all their qualities on power and status. Ruby sat back on her haunches putting her hands on her lap and looking out at the expansive green hills.

"Well, not at the moment, I just wasn't expecting to get a response like that. I was taught not to jump to conclusions and to learn everything about a situation before making any rash judgments. Still, Jaune looked so angry I didn't want to worry him and start an unnecessary fight and, it wasn't the first time I heard something like what Mr. Arc said about me." To distract herself Ruby started attacking the weeds.

Sarcelle could see there was something special about this young girl. She had this energy of comfort around her but the look in her eyes. She looked lost, Ruby just needed a bit of guidance on her path, much like her son. She may be trying to find her own purpose in life like anyone her age. Sarcelle was already grateful to Ruby for coming into Jaune's life.

She grabbed a daisy placing it into the dug up hole and said aloud. "I remember being young and afraid of the world. It was a mix of everything being possible and all the uncertain possibilities. I've done what I can to make a good life and give my children the best life too but, well. . . I'm only human. I'm sure your parents feel the same." Ruby stiffened at her side making Sarcelle pause. She turned questioning eyes on the young girl watching her. Ruby shifted on the ground letting her fingers glide over the smooth grass pretending for a moment it was a soft familiar cape. "Yes you're right I'm sure they do or at least my father does. But my- I don't have a mother anymore . . . she died a long time ago." Ruby let out in a whisper, her fist clenched a handful of grass as painful memories drenched up.

"But my father had always told me to stay safe. He accepts my choice to fight because he knows how much my sister and I want to make the world a better place. That what my mother did wanting to make things better for everyone. I want to do the same but I'm not sure how anymore, it's not as easy as cutting down monsters there's so much more I need to do. But I don't think I'm strong enough anymore." Sarcelle felt her hand cover her mouth ignoring some of the dirt on her is poor girl, a lot of people in the lower class have lost their families but that never makes the loss any easier to bear. She scooted closer and enveloped Ruby in her arms her maternal instincts kicking in wanting to comfort her.

"Oh Ruby honey, I'm so sorry to hear that. I know it must be hard for you to not have a mother. I know how that feels too. I never really knew my parents." Sarcelle admitted hoping to relate to how Ruby was feeling. "Don't worry about Jaune, he'll be okay. My husband actually loves our son very much. Their relationship is just. . . strained and complex but deep down they love each other. They used to be close actually." Sarcelle reminisced. She gripped Ruby tight by the shoulder and wiped away a lone tear. "He's just not happy with the life decisions Jaune's making. Jaune is our only son, Gris just wanted so much more for him. Build his life with hard work, not through danger and no guarantees for his life. He hoped that after seeing the risks that he would retire from being a Huntsman and come back home." Ruby sat wide eyed at this revelation.

"But if it makes Jaune happy. Shouldn't he accept that?" Ruby wondered. Then again Gris Arc seemed like a very difficult man to get along with. Did Pyrrha ever go through this when she dated Jaune? Sarcelle sighed wearily and pulled Ruby close to the garden to continue planting. "Being a parent is an experience like no other. You bring a child into the world, a child you have goals, dreams, and even some expectations of. But then as parents, we're reminded our children are their own person. They will grow up and develop their own wants, wishes, desires, and go down their own path. It could be so far from what we originally have planned and it's harder for some to accept that. Gris is one of those parents; his worries just push Jaune further down the life of a Huntsman to prove him wrong." Ruby filled several holes with snow-drop bulbs trying and failing, to curb in her anger. "Yeah but, that doesn't mean he should take out his frustrations on me! It was Jaune's choice to be a Huntsman again, I just helped him by training together." Ruby huffed and crossed her arms in agitation. She was only grateful that her father wasn't this overprotective.

"Life can be really hard to figure out," Sarcelle responded standing up to grab a watering can. She watered their newly planted flowers and basked in the sunshine. "Just like these flowers, everything needs time to grow to become something beautiful." She turned to Ruby flashing a radiant and tucking some loose hair behind her ear. Ruby thought inexplicably of her own mother gazing at Sarcelle, it was bittersweet to not have her mom around to talk about this. But Ruby was grateful to have someone she could talk to right now. Sarcelle grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her to sit on a small stone bench. She held Ruby's hand in between her own and to a shuddering breath.

"You have brought happiness back into my son's life, something I never thought I would see again. When Pyrrha died, it broke him. Jaune would lie all day in bed staring at the walls. He didn't eat, he barely slept just lied there slowly wasting away. He just seemed to have lost his will to live, I'd sit at his bedside trying to coax him to eat but he's staring right through me like I wasn't even there." Tears gathered in the older woman's eyes thinking about that time, it wasn't even that long ago. "Ren and Nora were a big help they never faltered in trying to get him to move. Gris took it the hardest. He'd beg and plead and cry for Jaune to speak or even look at him. That's why he was so against the idea of Jaune having another Huntress in his life. If it ever happened again. . . I'm honestly sure the heartbreak would be too much and Jaune very well die."

Sarcelle's voice wavered throughout her tale getting quiet and faint then it picked up in strength. "And then, you came. You came into my son's life and reminded him what it was like to live. The first letter he wrote me that mentioned you even said, 'I met someone special; someone that changed my life'. You were able to empathize with him when no one else could. Pyrrha had many friends and was loved by the town but her and Jaune, they had something special. A strong bond of friendship and love we all thought would last forever. But nothing does my dear that is the sad truth one you know all too well." Sarcelle lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on Ruby's cheek. It was like a mother kissing her daughter as Sarcelle head back to the table. "I have never been more grateful than I am to you, Ruby Rose. Thank you for being Jaune's friend, thank you for saving my son." Ruby had no words so she didn't say anything. The sentiment was there instead they watched the garden and listened to nature unknowingly waiting out the storm inside.

Jaune walked down the long hallway with purpose passing by portraits of his family tree. He scoffed at the generations looking with accusing eyes. Like he wanted to see their faces shaming him because of the path he chose. Jaune wasn't going to give up being a Huntsman. No matter what his father said or did. Unless he tied Jaune into a tractor he'll never stop doing what he loves. Standing in the mouth of the hallway leading to the living room, Gris stood with his back turned and arms crossed. Jaune cleared his throat forcing his father to acknowledge his presence. The tension rose and their glares intensified

"Jaune, why do you feel the need to rebel against me?" Gris questioned. "I thought this phase of yours would have run its course years ago but you can't feign ignorance to the dangers you partake in. You've seen what this line of work leads to the risks, so tell me Jaune when will you grow up and stop playing pretend hero?" Gris' voice rose with each sentence probably to intimidate Jaune, but he wasn't fifteen anymore. His scare tactics wouldn't affect him.

"A phase? Is that what you think this is?! Father this is not a phase, I have told you many many times over the years, let me repeat that, years that this is what I want to do with my life. I want to help and protect people. I know the dangers I'm getting myself into but I am one of the few people here in the lower class born with aura. Why shouldn't I unlock my potential and put it to good use huh? We had ancestors that did the same thing in the past. A lot of them were powerful too, but for some reason, you refuse to let any of your children fight. Or if you're worried about your daughter's then let me fight." Jaune crossed his arms meeting his father's stormy eyes. "I'm sure they would've supported my choice."

Gris gripped the mantle breathing heavily. Stubborn boy still acting like a child. Doesn't he see how much he worries? "Jaune, son please just- try to see this from my perspective. You're not just my only son you're my youngest. Do you just expect me to live with myself if my baby gets torn apart by grimm because of your foolhardy dreams of grandeur?!" He bellowed. Gris was red in the face; tears were running down in rivulets. "Jaune I can't bear dying on the battlefield. Please don't do that to me." Gris moved forward reaching his hand out to cup Jaune's face, the face he's known since he was a newborn. A face he loved more than anything how could he ever without those beautiful blue eyes in his life? Trying to reign in his anger Gris started. "Jaune I really don't want to keep fighting. Within a month you will be nineteen and-" Jaune viciously pulled out of his father's grip, he was getting sick of hearing that stupid excuse.

"Yes, yes I know like you haven't shoved that down my throat millions of times. I'm an adult now and I'm not getting younger and I have a 'duty' but have you ever considered maybe I'm not ready for that? Well? Did you even stop to think that I would rather focus on myself? I'm not ready to commit myself to some girl that'll only see me as a walking bank and shield. I want someone to be my equal and respect and love me for me. Yet YOU want me to settle down, marry a girl and have me be miserable even though it'll be MY LIFE that I should be in control of WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?!" Jaune screamed breathing heavily feeling drained. "Everything has to go the traditional way with you or not at all. Why can't I make my choices or are you just that inconsiderate of my own feelings?"

The two men stared each other down like wolves. Neither willing to meet halfway or back down. Gris curled his fist and slammed it into the wall. "Jaune how many times do I have to say it? All I want is what's best for you. With your current career, you're not going to be living much longer." Gris answered his voice low and tinged with sadness. His beautiful boy had so much to live for, why was he so intent to throw his life away. Everything he had ever done was to benefit his family.

"Father, I work, I live on my own I pay my own bills why can't you just be proud of what I've accomplished and be happy for me for once?" Jaune was pleading at this point. Gris stood like a stone wall no emotion passing through, "How can I be proud of a dead man walking?" He said lowly. Jaune was left stunned he couldn't even respond to what Gris said next.

"Where did I go wrong, all my attempts to get through to you seem to be failing. It's that girl, isn't it? That dark haired little prima donna flouncing about my house acting like she's better than me. She's come along and turned you against me." Gris spat out turning his back to Jaune. Jaune grabbed his father by the shoulder and slammed him into the wall. "Leave. Ruby. Out of this. This is between you and me all the choices I make are of my own volition. Why do you have it out for her when she hasn't done anything to you anyway?" Gris pushed Jaune off and responded gruffly, "I know at tramp when I see one. She'll only break your heart son and leave you for dead."

BAM!

Jaune punched his father in the face before he could even blink. He wasn't going to stand aside and let someone badmouth Ruby, not even his father. "Don't you dare say that about her! Ruby has done more for me than you ever have to help me. I don't have to put on a charade for her; Ruby accepts my flaws and supports me. It's okay for me to not be okay which is more than I can say for you." Backing up Jaune made his exit before stopping in the hallway entrance.

"You can say or think whatever you want about me father, but I won't let you subject Ruby to the same treatment. We're done here." Holding his head up Jaune went to go fetch Ruby. He was relieved that Verta and Marron weren't around to witness their latest fight. Unless they were going around spying somewhere on their conversation as they were known to do that type of thing. Jaune was unaffected by the raging yells of his father behind him.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you boy." Gris snapped back at Jaune following close behind. Just then the door opened and in came Sarcelle and Ruby arm and arm sharing a sweet smile.

That is until Ruby noticed the heated looks passed between father and son. Jaune wrapped his arm around Ruby guiding her to the front door. "Come on Rubes, we're leaving." Quickly grabbing her bag they headed out the door. They only got there a few hours ago and they were already leaving. It really threw a wrench in their plans as they were supposed to stay overnight, but with the bad blood between Jaune and his father, there was no way they could stay now.

"Are you really leaving so soon? You just got here." Sarcelle sadly questioned. But even she knew if they stayed Jaune and Gris would fight. Jaune didn't answer instead hurrying Ruby out the door. With tears in her eyes Sarcelle turned on her husband and furiously said, "Congratulations Gris, you're successfully driving our son further and further away." Storming outside she followed them to the wagon.

Jaune lifted Ruby up onto the passenger's side making sure she was properly situated and the horses were hitched. The wagon had some supplies that he had to pick up for his sisters, along with the ones for Jaune, Ren, Nora and what Sarcelle presumed for Ruby too. "Jaune. Jaune honey wait! Please wait." Jaune halted his movements letting his mother catch up and snatch him up in a hug. "Oh, Jaune I'm so sorry today ended like this.

Jaune bent down and kissed his mother's cheek. "Ma. I'm sorry, I just can't be in the same room with that man. Not right now. It's best for the both of us if we're not here. All he wants to do is control my life. I don't care about the good reasons you claim he has for them." Jaune then made his way to the driver's side hopping up to sit next to Ruby."Thanks for everything today Ma. I love you."

"I love you too Jaune. At least promise that you'll write letters to me. And no matter what I will send you and your friend's food and supplies. I don't care if your father wants to you cut off after today. You're my son. He can't do anything to stop me from supporting you, not while I'm around." Sarcelle firmly stated wiping a tear with a handkerchief from her apron pocket.

Jaune smiled down at her and nodded. "You got it, I promise."

"It was great meeting you Sarcelle. I hope we can see each other again." Ruby kindly tells Jaune's mother waving to her. Sarcelle then came over to Ruby's side. Climbing up she hugged Ruby tight and pressed one more kiss to her hair.

"It was great seeing you too dear." Sarcelle smiled, leaning in close she whispered in Ruby's ear, "Please take good care of Jaune for me." Sarcelle knew that Jaune needed Ruby in his life and maybe Jaune could help her too. Ever since Pyrrha died, Ruby has become a constant in his life. Without knowing she became the important person in his life; Sarcelle could see it in the way they interacted. She was just simply the perfect person for her son and just hoped they would realize it.

Sarcelle then climbed down and waved farewell watching them go down the old dusty path. Soon they were out of sight nothing but a dust cloud left in their wake. It was the late evening when they made it back to the house. The trip back home silent. Ruby wasn't sure what to say to Jaune fearing she might make him upset. Ruby knew what it was like to have a strict father but Gris Arc had a horrible way of showing it. Ruby just wished there was something she could say to him but this was between father and son, it wouldn't be right to intervene.

Finally stopping Jaune once again helped Ruby down and began gathering their things to take back inside. "Jaune, are you okay?" Ruby asked in concern placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune just looked back at her with a smile pulling her into a hug. He was so glad to have her comfort. Ruby giggled closing her eyes as she returned his embrace.

"I'll be better once we go inside. Nora and Ren aren't going to be expecting us home so soon." Jaune answered shyly as he notices they were in a long lingering embrace. Both of them quickly pulled apart and turned away in slight embarrassment. Looking towards the window he could just make out Nora doing something. She was close to the window and had an easy view of their embrace. Knowing her she even assumed they were kissing. Nevertheless, she'll be happy to see them early, especially with Ruby going home tomorrow.

It was starting to get dark out, the sun sinking lower beyond the horizon. The breeze had a chilly bite to it raising the hairs of the pair as they gathered their bags. Jaune and Ruby took the horses and secured them to the stable. Jaune would take care of the crates that were in the wagon tomorrow after Ruby was safely taken back to the upper class. Ruby smiled relieved to see he was back to his normal self. Perhaps it did him some good to be away from his father. They both went inside the front door smelling the aroma of chocolate chip cookies in the oven. Well, this was quite the surprise was now revealed.

Ren was hard at work slaving over the oven when he looked up into the entrance hall and saw his friends." Ruby, Jaune; you guys were supposed to be home until tomorrow morning." Ren said taking off his pink apron and placed it on a nearby hook."At least don't look in the oven until tomorrow, Ruby." Ren started to laugh knowing that he couldn't possibly hide what he was making for her.

"Don't worry. I promise." Ruby remarks with a wave of her hand. "Mmmmm smells good whatever it is. Can't wait to have it tomorrow." Ren smiled in appreciation. "Well it's been a long day, I'm gonna quickly shower then go to bed. Goodnight guys." With that Ruby took her leave. Once the distant shutting of a door was heard Ren's expression turned hard nailing Jaune in place.

"Okay, now that Ruby is gone. Tell me what happened. Did you have another fight with your father?" Ren inquired leaning against the counter. Jaune sighed grabbing a fist full of hair looking stressed.

"Yeah, yeah we did. It was ugly this time and I mean more than usual but it wasn't entirely for the usual reasons." Jaune scrunched his eyes up still able to hear those awful things his father said about Ruby. "The thing is her-oof!" Jaune was cut off by something-or someone rocketing onto his back lurching him forward. It was a miracle he still stayed on his feet.

"AHHHH you're back early. Oh, we've missed you sooooo muuuuuch!" Nora hugged the young man and Jaune didn't have the heart or energy to stop the affection. But someone else did.

"Nora." A stern Ren addressed her making Nora grin while still a top Jaune's back."What is it, Ren?" Nora questioned blinking her eyes in mock innocence.

"It's been a long day for Jaune and Ruby. Why don't we let him sit down and explain what happened that made them come home early?" Ren suggested pulling up a chair for Jaune.

"Oh, fiiiiine. By the way, where is Ruby?" Nora asked climbing down and plopping down in an empty seat.

"She went upstairs to get ready for bed, don't worry you'll still see her tomorrow," Jaune replied sinking into the offered chair with gratitude.

"Soooo, about today. Well, let's just say my dad doesn't like that I keep Huntresses in my company." Nora stood up abruptly, "You're saying he doesn't like Ruby?!" Her fury was rising how could no one like her? Ruby was cute and sweet and just a joy to be around. "What else happened?" Ren asked taking Nora's hand into his own. Jaune shifted in his seat uncomfortable from what his dad said. "He just- he doesn't think Ruby is good for me to spend time with. Hmph shows what he knows, he may love me but he hardly takes an interest in my life unless it benefits him. I didn't want to keep Ruby around him, she's already endured enough grief and will undoubtedly face more when she goes home tomorrow."

A silence fell over the table; everyone was forced to face the reality. Their week was over and Ruby would return to the upper class. "I'm going to miss her so much. It feels like she's sated longer like we've known her our whole lives." Nora whimpered out, she could feel her eyes welling up. "This may be hard at first but I'm sure Ruby will be able to come and visit again in the future, just not as long as now," Ren said in an effort to comfort Nora. Jaune looked to the stairs. He willed tomorrow would never come so they didn't have to say goodbye but no amount of wishing will change anything. He learned that the hard way.

"Anyway-I should be heading to my room now. Good night guys see you in the morning." Jaune announced.

"Good night Jaune." Both of them called out. The bathroom smelled of residue soap the mirror still fogged up from the remaining steam. Walking past Ruby's room he wanted to go over and knock on the door. Maybe say good night let today last a little longer and delay the inevitable. Raising his fist he was about to connect it to the door then stopped himself. Like nearly every day this week, nothing went quite according to plan. Ruby might want today to be over and he could be disturbing her sleep. Quickly turning on his heel he headed towards his room. Little did he know Ruby opened her door as footfalls disappeared behind his own door.

Ruby leaned against the doorframe whispering 'good night' to the empty hallway. Then she retreated back to her own room. Lying in bed Ruby thought about how different she was now. Life put here was simple, she could just picture herself living in this little house making meals, going on missions, and laughing with her friends. She knew that was nothing but a fantasy but still, it wouldn't hurt to indulge herself in her dreams. Curling on her side Ruby closed her eyes and dreamed of herself in a different life, she was free and happy but most importantly she wasn't alone.

The next morning Ruby woke up a bundle of nerves and feelings. On the one hand, a part of her missed her dad and couldn't wait to see him. But on the other bigger hand Ruby wanted to stay. She loved her new friends, here she could be plain old Ruby, not the exemplary lady of high society. She was dawdling and she knew it, getting up she got dressed and looked at the room one last time. She didn't know when she was going to be back again. Ruby was going to miss everything about the old house in the week she's been there. She made one last tour of the bed, closet, and windows. After making her bed and packing all her clothes in her bag she headed downstairs to have breakfast and say her goodbyes. Jaune was going to take her to their usual meeting point where Blake would be waiting for her and the two would return the upper class together.

Jaune was going to take her to their usual meeting point where Blake would be waiting for her and the two would return the upper class together. Jaune would leave before she met up with her bodyguard though. She felt it was best if Blake didn't meet him yet. She was already distrusting of the 'soldier' that she was supposed to visiting.

Closing the door behind her, Ruby looked up and made eye contact with Jaune. They stood there not sure what to say to each other. Jaune broke the silence first. "Oh hey, go-good morning. I hope you had a good night's sleep." Ruby smiled and made her way to Jaune. Both of them tried their best to hide their sadness, neither wanting to part from each other. Ruby began to rub her arm up and down from her wrist to her elbow to relieve some energy. "Good morning Jaune."

They stared into each other's eyes feeling as though there was more to say but not sure what. There was one thing she still had to do. "Jaune I never thanked you for standing up for me yesterday especially since it was your father that you were fighting. So thank you it meant a lot to me."

Jaune gripped Ruby's shoulders looking deeply into her eyes. "Ruby I would never stand aside and let anyone hurt you-" she blushed at their close contact. "I mean you're my best friend and that's what they do for each other. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. . .we should probably head downstairs now, they're waiting for us." Jaune quickly changed the subject rubbing the back of his head, why was he so nervous all of a sudden? "I can smell the pancakes from here and I'm sure Nora will eat them all up if don't get down there." He joked.

"Yeah I can only imagine Nora's face being all puffed up like a squirrel or something." Ruby began to laugh as Jaune joined her. "The only difference is that her cheeks would be filled with pancakes." The two fell into a fit of laughter at the ridiculous image. Gaining some control Ruby then grabbed Jaune's arm signaling for them to move. "Come on let's go. This is my last morning here and I don't want to miss all the fun." Both of them went downstairs, everything was already laid out on the table. And as they expected Nora had already started scarfing down pancakes. Ren was already preparing more of them because he knew Nora was going to eat them all.

"Good morning to you two, I'm glad you can be here for one last breakfast before you leave." Ren placed the pancakes on the table as Ruby sat down at the table and placed her bag behind her. "I made them special. They're chocolate chip pancakes." Some were placed on her plate as she looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Ren. It looks delicious." Ruby cut up a piece and took a bite licking the maple syrup off her lips. "Yummy! I really am going to miss your cooking Ren. The food isn't going to be the same now that I ate yours." She complimented her friend who smiled back.

"And I am going to miss you enjoying it," Ren answered.

"Ohhhh more pancakes." Nora reached out with her fork to take more but was slapped away by Ren.

"Nora you already had a large stack, I had to make more for the rest of us to eat. I am cutting you off." Ren irritably tells her taking her plate further to the sink. Jaune just shook his head slightly amused. Coming back Ren deposited a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Ooooh, these look so good Renny. Can I have some? Pleasepeasepleasepleasepllllllleeeeeaaase?" Nora begged with wide eyes. Ren smiled good naturedly and turned to Ruby. "Well, these are a farewell present to her. So it's up to Ruby." Everyone turned to Ruby with a smile. Ruby just sat there before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Tears of mirth and joy cascaded down her pale cheeks.

It really felt like they were a family. Just eating together and able to laugh and goof around. She'd miss this, really miss this. After today she'd go back to her lessons, and eating meals alone, and wedding plans. The only light she could see would be sneaking out and visiting again but Ruby couldn't dwell on that.

"Ahaha, you guys I can't thank you enough. Just thank you for letting me stay, I've never been happier than this moment. Thank you." Ruby wiped her eyes and took a cookie letting the delicious taste fill her mouth. Everyone else smiled and filled up their plates willing to let this moment last as long as it could

Jaune remained silent as he looked behind him to Ruby's bag. He worked on it all night to get it just right if he was going to do it now was his chance. While everyone was distracted Jaune quietly placed his gift inside Ruby's bag before zipping it shut.

"Come on Jaune join us," Nora called and he responded with a nod. Jaune stood up joining his friends back at the table. All too soon the food was finished, the dishes washed, and it was time for Ruby to go. Nora caught Ruby up in an embrace. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Nora cried holding the young girl tight.

"Nora . . . I can't . . . breathe." Ruby struggled to speak in her friend's grip. Nora loosened her hold settling on holding Ruby's hand while Ren gently gripped her shoulder."I have to go now. I'll miss you so much, I'll write letters as often as I can and hopefully I can come visit again real soon." Nora began to cry, Ren pulled her into his chest to comfort her but even he was having difficulty holding in his emotions. Ruby really became a part of this house.

Jaune opened the door and waited outside. She followed him out and after a few feet turned around and called back."Goodbye! I will see you soon. I promise." With that Ruby waved to Nora and Ren who returned it with gusto. No more words needed to be said. Ruby wanted to make sure that her friends knew she had every intention of coming back.

Jaune and Ruby made their way to the secret entrance as they went passed to the wall. Blake was going to meet her outside of the wall to the upper class. She was one of the few people that knew about the secret passage way. Namely, if General Taiyang was looking for her, Blake had to sneak outside to find her while in battle. Ruby missed her faunus friend dearly, she couldn't wait to see her.

"There's the statue." Jaune pointed out somberly walking over to it. Ruby smiled at the familiar sight. Slowly her smile turned into a frown as Ruby realized that the time has come, she had to leave now. Ruby turned around to face Jaune, he looked gloomy like all the light had been drained. "I guess I should be heading home now." She whispered.

"Yeah, I guess you should." He replied in an equally low tone.

"Jaune, I just wanted to tell you despite the beginning of our trip-." She cut herself off. A lot of admittedly bad stuff happened and yet if given the choice Ruby would do it all again. She took a deep breath and cupped Jaune's cheek. "I really did enjoy staying with you, Nora and Ren. I wouldn't have changed anything else. And now I can go and visit you in the lower class when we go out training. I really thought it was special."

Tears fell from Jaune's eyes unwillingly. He sniffled and pulled Ruby into another hug, perhaps the last one for a while. He pressed one last kiss into her hair her scent of strawberries and roses imprinting on him. "I'm going to miss you so much." He mumbled as Ruby pulled back.

"I promise to call you." Ruby quickly turned around making her way to the entrance. Her eyes glanced back at Jaune who stood next to the statue waiting for her to go through safely. She could see the upper class from a distance but it looked more like a prison. Just a fortress that was going to keep her locked up like a bird trapped in a cage. "I just can't bear the thought of saying goodbye-" before she could finish her sentence, Jaune had placed a finger to her lips to silence her. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise but she just nodded her head in understanding as Jaune smiled back at her. "Well then, I'll see you soon." Ruby slowly walked away then forced herself to pick up her pace breaking into a run leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. Jaune caught one in the air and held it to his heart. Until we meet again, he thought silently and made his way back home.

Ruby slowed down as she reached the wall deactivating her semblance. Moving along the wall so the guards wouldn't see her eyes searched for Blake. They had to walk in together. Moving inch by inch Ruby had her back to the wall walked along to the front of the secret entrance. Where was she-ah! There was Blake, leaning against the stone wall with her arms crossed patiently waiting for her master's return. Ruby took her finger and tapped once, then twice, then three times on the stone. Blake's cat ears perked and swiveled at the sound. She turned her head to the left and heaved a sigh of relief. Ruby was here and appeared to be unharmed.

Blake walked briskly to Ruby and knelt in front of her as was standard practice for a bodyguard. She was pleased to that her friend was back from her week vacation and safe. It was nice having time off but not a day went by she didn't think of Ruby. Blake knew she couldn't pry at the moment but had to get information gradually of the going on's she wasn't there to witness. Ruby would certainly be angry at her if she kept her waiting out of worry for her safety. "Mistress it's good to see you again, I hope your time away was enjoyable," Blake spoke jolting Ruby in surprise. She almost forgot what Blake's voice sounded like. "Blake, I am really sorry if I'm late. It's just that I was-" Ruby tried to explain but stopped when she held up a hand. Only Ruby would let such an act of insolence slide.

"Listen. We'll talk about this back at the mansion. I am sure your father wants to see you. And it's better than being out here in the open where the guards can hear us." Blake warned looking up at the guard post. That hadn't noticed them yet. Blake then grabbed Ruby's arm pulling her into the inside of the upper class walls.

They walked around until they found Ruby's personal carriage driver stationed to bring them back at any time. Both of them sat in the carriage to take them home. Ruby put a hand to her stomach feeling it twist into knots. The silence engulfed them, Blake looked over to Ruby her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Miss Rose, you're awfully quiet. Was your vacation not well? Did this soldier not make your stay adequate? Tell me what he did and he'll be sorry ma'am." Blake was inches away from pulling out her weapon. She was ready to pummel and defend anyone who dared to hurt her master.

"Huh wha-? No, no no it's not what you think Blake." Ruby reassured the Faunus. Blake would probably assume the worst, that something more happened between them and get worried. But they saw it happen so many times to other upper class women so her concern wasn't unfounded. "I promise to tell you more once we're safely inside." Ruby looked out her window as the massive mansion came into view. "Hey look we're home! I haven't seen it in so long. It looks so much bigger than I remember." Blake just stared at her charge not commenting on the sudden change in subject. This was a matter she wouldn't discuss with her out in the open. So Blake knew it was for the best to let it go for the time being.

The grand golden gates opened the carriage riding up the stone path to the large white staircase. General Taiyang stood outside the mansion along with many of their servants. The carriage came to a stop, the footman opened the door and Blake got out first then Ruby was assisted out and down the small steps. Everyone bowed and curtsied to her ladyship. Taiyang then walked down the steps to meet Ruby and wrapped her up in a hug lifting her into the air. "Oh, Ruby you're finally home! Come here my little rose." Taiyang affectionately said swinging Ruby around much like he did when she was a little girl. Ruby pressed her face into his shirt smelling the whiffs of smoke from the people who smoked cigars at their meetings. Normally the smell bothered her but since it's been so long Ruby didn't mind it. "I hope you enjoyed yourself because I'm not letting you out of my sight again. I missed you too much." He joked and they shared a laugh. Tai finally put Ruby down but neither released their hold on each other. Only now did Ruby realize how much she missed her dad. She was still his little girl.

"I missed you too dad," Ruby replied releasing her grip and walking into the mansion with her father.

"I'm having Chef Brown make a welcome back feast, including all your favorite meals. I'll send you a call when it's ready. As of right now why don't you go upstairs with Blake and freshen up." Tai bent down and gave her a fatherly kiss on the cheek. Withe the dismissal Ruby curtsied to her father and made her way with Blake upstairs. Taiyang smiled relieved to have her home safe. He let out a sigh as he knew this will be the last day Ruby could really enjoy herself. Tomorrow everything was going to change and he knew the new changes would be hard to accept.

Once up high enough Ruby grabbed Blake and activated her semblance to get to her room as fast as possible. Ruby wasn't typically allowed to use her semblance indoors and being out in the lower class her new found freedoms would soon disappear again. But Ruby was never someone to follow the rules. It wasn't long before the two girls got to her room and hurried inside locking the door behind them. Plopping her bag on her bed Ruby asked with her back turned. "By the way, I never asked you, what happened on your vacation with your parents?"

"Well my parents were ecstatic and surprised that I was able to take a vacation. After all, it was so rare for me to even take a day off before. Mom wanted me to tell her all the stories in Vale, the upper class, and my job. Dad certainly wasn't thrilled when I made the mistake of telling him about Sun. You can certainly understand having an overprotective father, Miss Rose." Blake told Ruby, who simply just smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "I swear if I was staying there permanently I think he would set me up with someone he picked. Just like how the General set your arranged marriage to Kai." Blake remarked.

Ruby pursed her lips dreading seeing him again. "Yes, I'm sure I will see him tomorrow. I was surprised I didn't see him when I got home." But not disappointed, she would cherish what little freedom she still had. "If he was here he'd probably start to smother me with hugs." She put a hand to her forehead almost to suppress the very thought of it. "We'll have to continue with wedding plans, a guest list . . . my dress." Her voice grew quiet knowing that all those choices would be made for her. In a few months' time, she would be his wife and everything she owned would go to him. Shaking her head she decided to unpack and called over to Blake. "Let me know when lunch is ready. I'll talk about everything then okay?"

"As you wish Miss Rose, take all the time you need. I'll stand watch outside." Blake assured Ruby putting a hand to her chest and bowing at the hip.

"Thanks, Blake." Ruby gratefully replies appreciative to Blake for keeping her safe. "I will call you if I need anything." The door closed and Ruby was alone again. She forgot how massive her room was, easily the size of both the kitchen, living room and the downstairs bathroom in Jaune's house. Oh, Jaune, it hasn't even been an hour and already she was thinking about him. She wasn't used to this silence; there was always someone to talk to or something to do with Jaune, Nora, and Ren. She wondered how they were doing.

Opening her bag Ruby went to grab her dirty clothes when she took notice of an envelope with her name written in script. Tied around it was a freshly cut rose still wet with due on the petals. Carefully she undid the bow and held the delicate flower close to her chest then sniffed the rose. Beautiful and painfully familiar. Her mom always smelled of roses. Ruby sat back onto the bed, placing the rose down beside her. Looking down at the envelope she recognized the handwriting, it was from Jaune. This made her curious; they already said their goodbye's this morning. Furrowing her brows Ruby opened the envelope finding a letter inside addressed to her.

 _Dear Ruby,_

I'm not sure when you'll read this, or if you even will read this. Knowing my luck this could get lost and you'll never know what I wrote in here.

But I can't sleep, it's probably past midnight and my mind is racing. I just want to get this off my chest.

I know this week didn't go as we planned, in fact, it was downright awful at times. You got hurt and cried and I regret every tear you shed.

I really wanted this to be a fun getaway for you and use this chance for us to get to know each other more without the cover of darkness.

But despite all that happened, I'm still so glad you came and even more grateful that you stayed in spite of all the bad times.

I just thought it would be easier to put this down on paper than stutter like a blithering idiot and mess up. But if it makes you laugh and smile then I'll gladly act like the village fool for you.

I feel like we've gotten closer like we understand each other so much more now. I feel like I can tell you anything.

I don't feel afraid of your reactions, I know you'll understand what I mean and accept me no matter what.

I hope this doesn't sound weird when I say this but, it's been a long time since I could trust another person like I trust you.

Losing Pyrrha has been so hard for me to accept but you were never a replacement for her. I know you two are totally different people.

It's just . . . you're a very special friend and you mean a lot to me.

Anyway, I really am glad that I met you Ruby Rose and I hope we can see each other again very soon. I'll be counting the days until we meet again.

Sincerely, your best friend Jaune Arc

Ruby touched the letter with the tip of fingers. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and hear it pounding in her ears. Her breath came in quick pants trying to regain control. Her world was off kilter, everything was out of focus yet crystal clear at the same time. She wanted so desperately for Jaune to be here right now. To talk about this letter, why did he have to do this now when it could be weeks before they see each other again?

Ruby sat there in silence looking down at the letter in one hand and the rose in the other. She could just picture Jaune writing this over again and again. Painstakingly looking for the perfect rose to slip into her bag. Jaune entered her mind completely, his smile, his warm hugs, his infectious laugh, the way he held her hand and rubbed his thumb over it when she was scared or upset. His kisses that he pressed into hair, so soft and feather like. Then it all came crashing down at once, a tear fell down then another. Soon she was crying as the painful realization came over her like a wave.

She was in love with her best friend Jaune.

These emotions were overwhelming and scary; it was too much for her Ruby couldn't be alone. "Blake, BLAKE! Come in here quick please!" Ruby was crying harder now gripping the rose tight as the letter fell to the floor. The door banged open and Blake came in brandishing Gambol Shroud. "What's wrong Miss Rose? What happened?" Blake quickly surveyed the room not detecting a threat but saw her charge was in clear distress. Sheathing her weapon she went over to her friend to see what was wrong.

Sitting on the bed, Ruby gripped Blake tightly, her eyes a storm of sadness. "Blake I know you've warned me to be careful. And-and I said not to worry but you were right. Something did happen. He . . . stole my heart, I love him, Blake. And I'm getting married to Kai in eleven months, I can't be with him and I don't think he'll ever love me back." Ruby broke down in hysterical tears.

"Oh, Ruby," Blake said sadly knowing that formalities were no help here. She gathered her charge in her arms letting Ruby bury her face in her shoulder. Blake knew this would happen it was only a matter of time. Ruby got too close to a fire that kept her warm and got burned.

She let her heart with a soldier, while her life became shackled to a man of high society. All Ruby's heart could do right now was bleed.

* * *

Editor's Note: *awkwardly shuffles in 2 months late* hehe hey guys uhhh it's been awhile huh? Welp, I really have no excuse. It was just a matter of pure laziness, preparing and moving to college, getting an asthma attack during the first weekend of college (it's cool I'm better now) and the piles of schoolwork. But we're back! Again soooooo sorry for the long wait don't blame the author blame me and my bad behavior. Thank you so much for sticking with us, and YES WE FINALLY GOT ONE TO ADMIT THEIR LOVE! Now the real fun starts *evil laughter* Please leave a review thank you so much for reading, we'll see you in the next chapter!


	13. The Distance Between Us

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but my editor has been busy with school so she couldn't work on the chapter despite the fact I was finished with it. I hope that everyone enjoys it despite the long wait. And everyone has a wonderful New Year too. Please read/review I really want to know what you think of this chapter.

* * *

The hustle and bustle in the streets of Vale rang familiar and yet distant. The glistening marble streets shone in the sunshine while carriages and cars trudged on by. Dozens of upper-class citizens passed by Ruby in droves sporting the latest fashions of silks, chiffons, coats, shoes, and of course the gowns. Bodyguards trailed behind their charges like shadows listening to their employer's blather on about their excitement over the upcoming military ball and carrying their latest purchases.

Oh yes, the ball.

The annual ball that celebrated Vale's Huntsmen and military service, many active duty personnel were being called back home including Ruby's sister. Oh, sure Ruby couldn't wait to see Yang and even some of her old friends that remained in the army. It's been so long since graduation that they could all catch up and hear each other's stories of their adventures on the battlefield. And yet feelings of jealousy and loneliness sprung up reminding her of what she had to give up. Ruby couldn't tell them about her exciting adventures or that the greatest man she ever met lived world apart from her. Despite it only being two weeks, it seemed to be much longer for Ruby. The buildings were taller and glimmered with gold and fine metals. Beautiful music and the smell of flowers filtered through the air. The bridges and rivers gleamed like clear glass and the parks like perfect emerald but it was nothing compared to the quaint and cozy village Ruby remembered. The rough dirt roads, the friendly smiles, nothing like that existed here.

Ruby sat in the horse carriage resting her head on the rim of the window watching the world fly by. The Plaza was currently going under renovation to welcome back their veterans and those of other kingdoms. Pulling away from the window Ruby fixed the ruffles of her puffy red skirt and smoothed out her dress. Sinking back into her cushioned seat with an annoyed huff at the ridiculous outfit. Her black stockings clung and itched her skin in the worst of places and were held up with red garter clips. Ruby couldn't help the embarrassment that rose up when they were presented to her, a gift from her soon to be mother-in-law Aya. She felt like a call girl. Crossing her ankles she hissed to herself as once again the ribbons tied to her ankles caught the heel and tightened painfully as if walking in heels wasn't hard enough now she had to do it with the threat of tripping on the stupid fabric. Absentmindedly Ruby touched the barrette on the side of her head, a rose-shaped clip, that held back her red bangs. It would be easier to cut my hair, Ruby thought but that would never happen. Long hair meant she didn't have to worry it would catch on machinery or be tugged on in a fight. Yet another petty symbol of status and wealth.

She wasn't fond of being back in fancy dresses, lace corsets, and pinchy heels. Ruby felt like a porcelain doll made to dress up and parade around the streets of Vale to be gawked at. The false personality of kissing cheeks, batting her eyes and curtsying for gentlemen. All the while contenders exchanged money and gifts behind closed doors to keep families from warring with each other. The games and politics of the upper class were ruthless with everyone vying for attention and reaching with all their might to climb to the top trying to attain the most power, wealth and influence and stabbing others in the back to get there. Ruby Rose, youngest daughter of General Taiyang Xiao Long, the wealthiest man in Vale and a prominent Councilman. Beautiful, educated, rich, she was truly a prize. The crown jewel that any eligible man in the kingdom would kill to be standing at her side. Her father often chose to abstain from the nobles and their petty squabbles but even he is forced into their games. Backing certain banks and business, setting up interviews for sons for government positions, and of course all the gifts they receive from potential suitors. Even now with Ruby engaged reputable families haven't given up on changing the General's mind to marry Ruby to this son, or that nephew, or someone's cousin.

Her older sister Yang got the part as fighter in the family. As much as the upper class admired strength they prioritized appearance and beauty more. Sadly with Yang's injury and metal arm potential suitors and their families pulled back on their deals even if it meant losing favor of the most powerful family in Vale, all over a prosthetic arm. That as well as her history of being born a bastard to a lower ranking Huntress Yang's desirability for marriage plummeted. Their father had no choice but to make Yang the family Huntress under the tutelage of her maternal uncle Qrow. Thus the role of getting married and producing the next heir fell to Ruby. Her studies in history, finances, etiquette, dance, and writing soon began preparing her as an eligible lady of high society.

Ruby then created a fake persona for the eyes of the public. Everyone sees her as a step to climb, her contributions as a Huntress virtually nonexistent as far as most of her peers are concerned. The smiles, her modesty, the makeup and frills, her disguise to blend in with the rest of the upper class entertaining important officials. Attending luncheons, operas, and gallant balls Ruby was totally out of her element despite going to these events for years. She longed for the deep forests permeating with grimm, the cozy small cottage where Ren would cook a full course meal and Nora would sew a dress and hug her tight. And Jaune would smile his radiant smile, he'd hold her hand and play a song on his guitar and see past the glitter and money. He would see plain old Ruby.

Oh, there she goes again, her mind wandering back to her best friend. She played with the red tipped ends of her hair that reached her elbows and wondered if Jaune liked long hair, would he like to run his fingers through? Would he hold her tight and kiss her fears away into the night? Whispering sweet nothings into her ear pulling her in closer, closer, closer. . .

Ruby rubbed her eyes harshly as if to scrub away the daydream. The worst part was being under constant watch making it hard to send letters to Jaune. She couldn't risk the chance of it getting intercepted, so she's been radio silent for the past two weeks. And it was torture. Her new found feelings for Jaune stirred a fire that refused to go out no matter how much she mentally doused the flames. She couldn't lie to herself, her want and need for her fellow Huntsmen fueled her inner flames of passion to a frightening degree, never has Ruby ever wanted something this much. Even her freedom and being a Huntress couldn't sate this desire, not like it used to.

She touched the sun and now she wished to bathe in its light. Jaune was never far from her thoughts, a few times she'd pass a blond-haired servant and almost call out Jaune's name only to catch herself and move along wistfully. It pained her to be apart from Jaune that Ruby cried at times from the loneliness. The only thing that gave her comfort was reading the letter that Jaune wrote over and over again. She's memorized every word, every letter, even the curvature of his writing that if asked she could recite the whole thing on the spot. Of course, no one would ask and no one should or Jaune's life would be in danger. Ruby never got tired of reading his letter though. Reading his words Ruby couldn't help but wonder if there was even the faintest chance he could possibly? No Jaune would never love her back, not when he was still grieving over Pyrrha and that would be the least of their problems.

Suddenly Ruby was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Ruby turned her head around to Blake who gave her best smile that came off more as a grimace. "Miss Rose we're here," Blake informed her, the door opened a moment later and the Faunus got up first to leave. Ruby could only sigh as she followed Blake, taking her hand to help her down and look around at the busy markets. Ruby was due for a second fitting for her dress for the Military Ball. Ruby had picked it out nearly two weeks prior when she learned that she had to keep up with the newest trend. Being General Taiyang's daughter she had to look presentable and the styles are always changing in the upper class.

Dandy's Boutique was the most popular dress shop in Vale to get the latest fashions. The founder was Dandelion Hills, a woman with a flair for fashion. It was said she could even turn a tablecloth into something to die for on the runway. Ruby didn't really see the point in getting a new dress when she has plenty back home but her teacher and dressers told her she needed a modern look. "It is your duty to present yourself accordingly as the lady of this household." With a deep breathe the girls entered the shop ringing the bell on their way in.

Ruby and Blake entered the boutique and were welcomed with the smell of scented candles ranging from lavender to vanilla to cinnamon. It was a pleasant combination giving off a calm mood while customer's awaited their appointments. Girls sat in waiting chairs or stood off to the side waiting for their turn with parents and bodyguards alike. Everyone was getting dresses tailored and fitted in advance for the Military Ball and because Ruby was the General's daughter she was automatically moved to the top of the list. Her engagement to Kai Li was the talk of the town making Ruby even more sought out which unfortunately came with some backlash. Apparently, a lot of rumors have been spread since she was away such as Ruby running off to meet with a secret lover, Blake believed that Kai's mother was the cause of it but it was not her place to make those claims so she wisely stayed silent. Then again Aya seemed like the type that would do anything to keep her reputation intact so it was hard to say if she would do that. Especially after the incident at her son's engagement party when Ruby disappeared early in the night fraternizing with a soldier. The fuel had been added to the flame and Ruby was trying not to burn.

The receptionist at the counter, a mouse Faunus, sat at her desk typing in entries and answering the phone for deliveries and business inquiries. This and many other low paid service jobs were some of the few jobs Faunus could acquire if they couldn't pass their training and become bodyguards. Her large gray ears tinged black at the top twitched at every little sound high alert to everything going on in the lobby. The girl wore a large pink bow tied with a heart clip in the center. She also wore a long sleeved black shirt underneath a pink dress with white spots that reached down to her knees. She had a wireless headset against her human ear and kept pushing a button while talking to callers. As Ruby and Blake went over to the desk the hologram screen displaying images of different models and the dresses sold. The poor girl looked absolutely frazzled. "Dandy's Boutique please hold. Dandy's Boutique please hold. Dandy's Boutique please hold. Dandy's Boutique please hold." The girl repeated over and over her eyes darting back and forth between the computer screen and the agitated crowd slowly circling her desk.

"Dandy's Boutique please hold. I am sorry but Miss Hills is all booked for the next two weeks as everyone's preparing for the Military Ball. If you like I can schedule the last week so she can start tailoring for your wedding dress." The Faunus started writing stuff done in her notebook clicking her tongue and mouthing what seemed like curse words while she rolled her eyes. "Okay, we'll see you then, alright take care." She then reached out and pushed a button before taking notice of Ruby and Blake. She immediately perked up recognizing Ruby and stood up falling into a curtsey. Ruby always felt awkward whenever people did this, she was a General's daughter, not a princess. "Miss Rose, we weren't expecting you to get here for another fifteen minutes. Miss Hills will be out shortly, she's with her current appointment. Please take a seat and she'll be right with you." The mouse girl still stood in place and it took Ruby a moment to realize she was waiting to be dismissed. Putting on her kindest smile she motioned with her hand for her to sit.

"Thank you for your assistance, you can go back to work now." Ruby politely addressed with a curtsy of her own. Blake led the two to the waiting area where a mother and her daughter quickly got up and offered Ruby their seat. Ruby gave a tense smile and sat with all the refined grace she could muster. Though she could feel her composure start to crack with all the blatant stares and whispers filling the small space. It was unusual for them to wait, a small inconvenience that normally wouldn't bother Ruby but being gossiped about when she sat mere feet away was stressing her out. She felt that any minute now someone was about to ask for a favor or deposit a gift in her lap and guilt trip her into "repaying them." It was hard to tell when someone genuinely admired her and wanted something simple like an autograph or a picture or something more. Ruby was treated like a celebrity but she felt like she didn't really do anything. Blake rubbed her charge's shoulder to relieve the tension, her eyes, and ears on careful watch. Dandelion Hills was growing more and more popular, new customers came flocking to her boutique wanting to wear the most extravagant of dresses especially since Ruby was getting her dresses tailored by her. After all, it was considered trendy if The Ruby Rose bought the latest fashions here. And naturally, everyone wanted to go where the Princess of Vale was shopping.

Ugh that nickname, Ruby hated it. It made it sound like she was more important than she really was. The pedestal she stood on was already high in the clouds and just as cold and empty with the money and gold is was made from, she didn't need a tiara to weigh her down too.

A few minutes passed when they heard commotion causing Ruby to stand up. A set of dressing doors were slammed open cracking against the wall as a very irritated looking woman came strolling out the clamping of her heels thundering on the marble floor. She had strawberry blond hair tied in a braid and clipped into a bun with pink dandelions weaved into her headband. She wore a long pink dress with the skirt dragging in a train on the floor. The top half sparkled with flower patterns as the sleeves fell off her shoulders. Her face had delicate touches of makeup, smoky eyeliner, a dusting of blush, and light pink lipstick giving her mouth a heart shape, large hooped earrings hung from her ears with jeweled flowers dangling from the inside.

This must be Dandelion Hills, Ruby thought. She never actually met the woman who designed most of her wardrobe she had servants that placed the order and picked the dresses up for her. Ruby was quite, astonished, to say the least, this wasn't how she pictured the designer but then again she shouldn't be surprised. Naturally Dandelion had to show off all the latest fashions to generate business and with the Military Ball approaching fast what better time than now to turn a profit. She hadn't noticed Ruby yet which gave her one more minute before she'd become a living mannequin.

Ruby couldn't help but ponder over the lie she had to maintain in order to protect Jaune. The ball was only a few days away and Ruby knew people would start questioning his whereabouts when he doesn't show up. Even if she is to be presented with Kai everyone would be on the lookout for the mysterious soldier. So how was she going to explain away his absence? Perhaps the crazy rumors that Ruby constantly heard about the love affair she was supposedly having would finally die after that night when he doesn't show up. She'd have to lay her affection for Kai extra thick if that's the case to prove she "loves" her fiance and move on with her life. It would be hard but she had no other choice, telling the truth was absolutely out of the question and these feelings for Jaune had to die, it was best for everyone if she forgot about him.

"Oh, Ruby my darling! Oh, it's been too long dear." Dandelion exclaimed walking up to Ruby and pulling the young girl in for a tight hug. She held tight for a minute then pulled back and kissed each of Ruby's cheeks leaving pink heart-shaped marks. Her receptionist pulled out and lit a cigarette carefully placed in a holder and passed it to Dandelion. She took it gratefully and let out a drag blowing smoke in Ruby's direction. Ruby started to cough as she inhaled the smoke and fanned her hand to blow it away with Blake using a handkerchief to clear the air. Once her lungs were full of nicotine Dandelion turned to Ruby all business. "You need to come visit me more often my dear, eyyy this place is so drab without your flair love. Let's do lunch some time. Now come we have much work to do and daylight is fading fast." Dandelion wrapped her arm and Ruby and started leading her to the fitting rooms in the back.

"That would be wonderful." Ruby politely told her. She giggled nervously to herself, she didn't know this woman and yet Ruby had to pretend they were long lost best friends. Blake trailed behind and Ruby admired her surroundings. The walls were cream with high windows letting in lots of natural daylight. The dressing room doors were tall and made of rich mahogany with gold knobs. Each door had a different design of a flower, heart, star and even makeup. Ruby wondered what room she would be entering but came to a halt when she heard a loud crash from a room to the far right. Straining her neck Ruby could hear furious yelling and stomping and a sprinkle of "I'm sorry miss" probably from the seamstress. "What was that?" Ruby questioned as her attention was solely focused on the commotion.

Dandelion gave an aggravated sigh and puffed on her cigarette. "Hmm? Oh sounds like some spoiled rich girl. You know the one love, thinks the world is centered around only her. So shallow that you can walk into a pool of water and not get your feet wet. Not like you Ruby dear so sweet and kind. A model young lady. I was just with the prima donna. Hmph, let my workers deal with her." Dandelion prattled on. Just as the group was about to pass the dressing room door flew open and a voice shrilled through the hallway, a voice that Ruby and Blake, unfortunately, knew all too well.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" A seventeen-year-old girl ranted stamping out in a long green dress and high heels. The tapping of her heels clicked in rapid succession as her green eyes locked on Dandelion and narrowed her eyes.

Jade Crown. daughter of Colonel Crown and a comrade of General Taiyang. Ruby had known her since childhood and trained to be a Huntress with her. But Ruby's family moved up in status when her father got promoted over Jade's. The promotion made Jade eternally bitter and as a result, they grew apart.

Jade had curly black hair that flowed down her back and caressed her shoulders. A bun was fastened atop her head by a silver crown brooch with green and purple gems. Her outfit complimented her jade eyes while burning holes into Dandelion Hills. Jade marched right past Ruby and Blake towards the fashion designer on what she considered a blunder of a dress. "Dandelion, what on Remnant is this?! You can't expect me to wear this pile of rags to the most important event of the year! Jus-just look at this," Jade grabbed a fistful of skirt and shoved it in Dandelion's face, "see! There's too many ribbons, the top won't show much of my breasts and the skirt doesn't poof out enough. And what did I say about the color? Jade green, not forest green like I'm some common dwelling woodland creature! My father is paying a lot of money for this dress and I expect perfection!" Jade whined much to everyone's shock as no one ever complained about Dandelion's outfits before much less to her face.

"And the She-devil has decreed it thus it must be carried out. Bring out the sacrifices of us lowly commoners." Blake muttered under her breath. Ruby covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Blake's dry wit and insulting remarks about Jade never ceased to amuse her. She wished they could say this to her face but Blake would be at risk of losing her job or worse thrown in jail for insulting a noblewoman.

Dandelion to her merit was unimpressed with the girl's temper tantrum, "Miss Crown that is one of my top selling designs. Girls of higher esteemed families have fought over dresses not even half as good. If it does not please you I have a great selection for you to choose from." She took another puff of smoke to ease the stress of dealing with new clients. The disrespect was unbelievable and Dandelion had half a mind to kick her out. Still, she was a businesswoman as much as a designer. It would be stupid to chase off a client of her status. "If you are insistent on changing the design then perhaps I can look it over at a later date. You can schedule an appointment with my receptionist." She had more important matters to deal with she didn't have time for this brat.

Jade did not take this news well. Her face flamed a brilliant red and her fists shook with rage. "Excuse me, who is more important than me?" Jade questioned crossing her arms as her eyes drifted to Ruby Rose finally acknowledging her presence. Someone that at one point was her friend but she now saw as both her rival and enemy. Her spine stiffened and she fell into a reluctant curtsey. "Ruby Rose, I should have expected as much." Jade's red lips thinned into a frown and placed a hand on her hip. Waving a perfectly manicured hand she gestured to Ruby's general person. "I'm surprised someone of your station would actually shop here. Then again the dress you're wearing does give a certain . . . impression doesn't it?" Walking up she leaned into Ruby's ear and whispered, "I bet that lover boy of yours likes the short skirt so he can tear it off. Or is it more than one hmm? You certainly know how to get around Lady Rose."

Tears pricked at the corner of Ruby's eyes but she blinked them away and regained her composure. Now wasn't the time. Ruby squared her shoulders and raised her chin. "There's no reason to be so cold Jade. We're both here for the same reason, if you really need Dandelion's help I'd be happy to stand aside and wa-"

"I don't need any input from you." Jade interrupted. She couldn't stand it. Ruby was once so weak, always running away to hide behind someone stronger. Someone else always had to fight her battles for her mainly Jade. She used to cry and cower at lessons and parties; she had the social graces of a rotting tree. So what if she could slice through a pack of Beowulf's in less than ten seconds? That didn't make her special she wasn't. And now this little heiress brat had the audacity to act tough and take the higher ground?

No. Jade knew better, she knew Ruby was a fraud she'd rather be a barbarian flinging herself through the trees risking life and limb and for what? Dirty commoners, who weren't worth even shining her shoes? It made her sick. How dare Ruby get all the fame, the praise, the perfect life and want nothing of it? Jade wouldn't let this slide anymore, one day it would be her at the top and Ruby won't be able to hold her superiority over her anymore.

Jade rammed her shoulder into Ruby walking briskly past her and yelling at what was presumably her bodyguards, "We're leaving now! Get my real clothes and my car." Jade looked back one more time to see Ruby wasn't even paying attention to her like she was nothing more than a speck of dust in her perfect dress. She grit her teeth, there was something going on with Ruby. Every rumor had a hint of truth and she was determined to find out what it was. And when she did it would be the downfall of Ruby Rose, then she could be loved in the eyes of the public.

"Jealous much." Blake muttered pulling Ruby to her side and examined her shoulder. Ruby gently shook Blake off shooting her a grateful smile. Her bodyguard glared back at Jade her ears flattening in displeasure. Jade looked back and with a smirk, she snapped her fingers as a lioness and a crocodile Faunus came to stand in front of her. Blake noted they were much taller and muscular than her.

"Oh, is the pussycat scared?" Nalea Tanning growled lowly her golden ears folding over prepared for an attack. She had olive skin and long blonde hair pulled back into twin buns with a braid going down her back mimicking a lions tail. She wore a sleeveless black top and a pair of gold pants. Much of her midriff was exposed as she held a weapon that looked like a curved short hand sword. Her partner Spike Steele had a long scaly tail that dragged across the floor swaying in anticipation for a fight. He had dark brown skin and wore a white and gold vest that exposed his bare muscular chest. Visible battle scars peppered his skin including an intimidating long white line that trailed from his left shoulder down his left arm and ending at his wrist. He had black hair with a streak of red and gold studs in his ears. A rocket launcher was strapped to his back. He didn't speak but his hands slowly moved the strap to make his weapon within easier reach.

Before a confrontation could erupt Dandelion came between the two groups. "Alright, that's enough that's enough! Miss Crown if you are done with your shopping then I believe we are done for today. I am a very busy woman with a lot of people to prepare for," turning back to Ruby she said, "Miss Rose if you would please follow me." As Dandelion walked away Jade bundled up her skirts realizing she no longer had any power.

"Fine. These outfits are rather tacky anyway. There's billions of other places that would take me and with classier tastes. Come on let's go." Jade barked at her servants and stormed out with her held high.

Dandelion Hills started to walk to the back of her boutique with Ruby under her arm. Blake followed not too far behind her eyes and ears watching for more trouble. Approaching a larger set of twin doors with elaborate garden images painted onto the door dandelion gestured grandly. "Well Miss Rose I have the actual dress itself already designed but I just need to work on all the accessories and I was thinking roses. Come darling let's make you a princess." Ruby followed her into what she thought was a dressing room. Instead, she entered a miniature lounge area with a full design team all eagerly waiting for her. Let's just do this, Ruby thought silently before handing herself over to their mercy.

General Taiyang paced his office deep in thought worrying about his daughter. Ruby hadn't been the same since she came home from her camping trip. Something happened out there and Ruby has been distant, she won't talk to him the way they used to. She used to tell him all about her adventures and missions when she served as a Huntress, what happened? It felt like he was losing his little girl. Rubbing his temple Taiyang had a few ideas of what could be setting this divide, her upcoming marriage to Kai Li, the rumors being spread, the tabloids. All of this was undoubtedly stressing Ruby but she could still talk to him. Tai just hoped he can smooth things out before the wedding 11 months from now. He hated seeing his youngest daughter unhappy, it was the last thing he wanted for her.

A knock rang at his door pulling Tai out of his reverie. Sitting down at his desk he called out, "Enter." His eyes traveled to a picture of Ruby, she looked so happy and carefree what he wouldn't give to bring that smile back. "Thinking about your daughter General?" A familiar voice broke the silence; Taiyang looked up and was greeted to see Aya Li. She wore a long red dress with matching red gloves that went to her elbows and red strappy heels. Her hair was in a bun with crystal netting and beads woven into her hair. "I understand you seem to be going through a difficult time but there is an important matter to discuss. Mainly about her public appearances with my son. Or lack thereof." Aya stated with an edge to her voice.

Taiyang sighed heavily; he didn't want to deal with this right now. "Aya please, I really don't right now is the time. I need to have a talk with my daughter Ruby when she gets back from the boutique first." He explained. Tai missed the irritated glare she shot him but quickly smoothed her features when he looked back at her. Moving closer Aya pulled up a seat leaning in close to the General. "Oh, contraire I think now is the perfect time to discuss the arrangements for my son and your daughter." Aya shot back crossing her legs. "This tour around Vale as a beloved couple will put those ridiculous rumors to rest. The integrity of their marriage is at stake as well as Lady Rose's reputation. How can she possibly invoke unity and strength for Huntsmen and the upper class if people doubt her and spread these rumors of infidelity?" She countered. Aya was determined to get that inheritance; she needed to see this marriage through lest some upper-class man saw the fractures and swoops in to win the General's favor.

"Is this tour really necessary though? The wedding preparations are already underway, the venue, the invitations, the menu, Ruby's wedding dress. What difference will a tour make? We agreed to the arrangements. I don't think she needs the added pressure when she knows it's final." Taiyang responded to Aya's suggestion. Yes, of course, he was aware of the rumors, he knew about Ruby meeting another man at the Gala. Yes, it did concern him but he trusted Ruby and would hear her side of the story before making any rash decisions. He couldn't get any information on this soldier that was supposedly in his army but he was determined to find out. Tai was certain that it was nothing more than two warriors talking the night away as Ruby told him before.

"General forgive my impertinence but I don't think you realize the severity of the situation. Your daughter could be having an affair. You know this can't be allowed, it would damage your credibility on matters of affairs on the council. Your family represents the foundations of our system, if Ruby forsakes those values others will try and follow her example undermining all the hard work we do to ensure that a new generation of strong Huntsmen are born. If we start mingling with the lower levels we jeopardize that stability and strength and the pooling of wealth and resources will be lost. Not to mention the carefully laid out plans and alliances parents negotiate for years. All for what? A stupid passionate teenage whim? No, I'm sorry your grace but she can't be out on her own anymore. Sneaking off to do Oum knows what with this soldier or . . . anyone else for that matter. Ruby needs to be under constant watch. I mean-I don't want to see my son's heart get broken or our plans for their successful future ruined." Aya tearfully expressed to Taiyang. After a moment she dried her tears and regained her composure. "Regardless, we'll start the tour in around six months. I think that would be a good amount of time for her to adjust to her new life. After all sir, she needs to learn her actions reflect on all of us, not just her." Aya sat back in silence letting the General think over her words.

Taiyang wanted to fight Aya on the matter but realized she was right. As much as he loved and trusted Ruby she had to start thinking about her future and their social standing. So long as he was the General and a Councilman they had an appearance to maintain, to be a model of exemplary citizens."I don't like this, but I suppose you're right." Taiyang tentatively agreed. He didn't want to confine her to the walls of the mansion like a prisoner but he had no choice. Taiyang worried Ruby would come to hate him for all of this. But with the increasing Grimm activity he had to make sure his youngest daughter would produce the future heir to his fortune, he believed it was for the best. He hoped that her week camping was enriching because it would be the last time she went beyond the walls for a while. Ruby forgive me, Tai thought sorrowfully.

"Good thank you for understanding sir. Now I have guards stationed everywhere. Even in the courtyard where I have arranged for our children to spend time together later today. They should get to know each other more as they'll be sharing their lives together." Aya begins to elaborate. She knew that it would be a problem in their eventual marriage if they didn't get along. She just needed to keep Taiyang's cooperation in their arrangement and have them wed. Otherwise, all her plans would fail. This was something she couldn't allow.

"Well, I better go wait for Ruby. I want to talk to when she comes back from the Boutique." One thing at a time, first talk with Ruby, then final preparations for the Military Ball, then welcome Yang back home and congratulate her for her service. It would be the first time in over a month that the whole family would be together. Which reminded Tai he also had to talk with Yang, since she and Qrow apparently had more information regarding Amber's death. Pushing that from his mind Tai painted a smile on his face forcing himself to be happy his oldest was coming home even if it was just for a short time. "And my other oldest daughter Yang is coming back home too. I want to take some time off to spend it with them." His back was turned so he didn't see Aya roll her eyes at him.

"Oh yes, of course, sir, why don't you go on ahead? There's no reason to wait up on my account." Aya insisted as General Taiyang nodded his head and left his office. Aya sighed in relief exiting the office and noticing Cinder leaning casually against the wall. Not even bothering to face her Aya said in a very serious tone, "You're late Cinder."

"My apologies Aya, however, I was a little busy completing those instructions you left me." Cinder addressed bowing her head. The orb around her neck glowed with silver radiance before vanishing back to its dormant state. "It took a lot more effort than I thought. I actually needed Emerald and Mercury's help to require what you desired." She acted sincere but Aya was not fooled by the distraught expression on Cinder's face. Aya couldn't help but snicker as she touched the orb around Cinder's neck. "All this power, yet it's still not enough for you Cinder?"

Swiping her hand Cinder cradled the orb side eyeing the other woman. "Aya, do you think he suspects anything?" For once Cinder actually looked unsure. This was something Aya didn't expect from her partner. Aya looked to the left then right then grabbed Cinder and led her down an empty hall. Making sure they were alone she whispered harshly, "Nothing is going to stop us from following through with this plan. However, we must bide our time and be meticulous. General Taiyang is very cautious and observant." Still, Cinder looked uncharacteristically troubled, this piqued Aya's curiosity. She wasn't having second thoughts was she?

"This is certainly unlike you Cinder. What brought this on?" Aya asked narrowing her eyes. She crossed her arms waiting for Cinder to respond but her eyes clouded to a dark copper. Losing some of her patience Aya decided to reassure her partner. "He won't find out. We just have to make sure of that."

"If you say so." Cinder looked up at the older woman sporting her wicked smirk. Ah, there's the Cinder she recognized. Is she testing me, Aya thought. Was Cinder playing mind games with her? Their little chat was cut short by the opening of doors a distance away and the sound of servants coming. "We'll discuss this more later. Now, where are my cigarettes? I need a smoke." Aya looked through her purse muttering to herself. Cinder noticed the box fell to the floor. Looking to make sure no one could see her the orb glowed bright green surrounding the box in a brilliant light levitating it in the air directly in front of Aya. "I believe this is what you are looking for." Aya grabbed the box and pulled out a cigarette, fiddling with her lighter she growled realizing it wouldn't light. Aggravated she looked up, "Cinder, do you mind?" With a smirk, her orb glowed bright orange. Her fingers danced with flames as she lit the end of the cigarette. Aya released a puff visibly calming down. "Good, I expect to see you in my room at the usual time." With that, she walked away. Cinder pulled out her own cigar and lit the end taking a drag her orb and eyes glowing the color of embers. She laughed lowly to herself. Aya was too paranoid falling for the scared little girl trick. Please, as if something like this would scare her off so easily. Cinder would claim what was her's in due time, for now, Aya would do she'd soon serve her purpose. She walked off in the opposite direction her cigar burning lower and lower, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Going from one person's plaything to another, just how I wanted to spend my day Ruby thought in slight aggravation. She sat as still as she could while Kai sat behind a large canvas painting a portrait of her. Kai's beret could barely be seen above the board and the smell of paint was getting nauseating. His face appeared for a split second, paint smeared and splattered all over his person before going back to his work. Ruby was getting very bored with the whole thing if this was something he considered fun fine but why did she have to be a part of this? Oh, that's right they had to start spending time together as a couple. Trying to find things in common to bond over was more difficult than the pair thought. They had to spend a few hours together a day as they were being forced to by their parents. Ruby did come to see Kai as a friend but nothing more than that.

"Can I move now?" Ruby asked her finance as she tried not to move so it wouldn't ruin the picture. She was sitting right behind the fountain in their courtyard holding a bouquet of red roses and wore a long dress with a black velvet top, a red skirt that was veiled and had black spots and heels. Ruby also wore a red barrette that was placed at a tilt on her head. While her body was straight ahead pointed t Kai, her head was turned looking at the mansion. She had been like this for over an hour. Her body ached and Ruby was just too eager to do something else.

"In a second. I am just doing the finishing touches. I want this to look perfect!" Kai called back to her. A few brush strokes here to fix part of Ruby's dress as he went to sign his name in the corner. "Alllllmooooost theeeeeere aaaaaaand done! Viola, you can come and look now flower." Kai insisted with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait for his future wife to see the beautiful portrait he painted of her. Ruby internally frowned at the "pet name" or the latest one he was trying to make stick. It was cute but a bit on the nose for her taste. Nevertheless she came over to look at the final product.

"Woooooow it's uh really pretty." Ruby finished lamely though she wasn't too sure. She didn't want to hurt Kai's feelings about it. Even friends didn't do that to each other. It wasn't that the painting was bad, actually, it was quite good but this, all felt like they were playing the part of a couple not actually being one. Kai was going to be her husband; it should be fine yet everything inside of her just felt so empty and meaningless at that prospect.

"Then I will give this to you, Ruby." He picked up the painting and handed it to her. "A gift to my future wife."

"Oh-oh thank you, Kai. I will be sure to cherish it." She lied as she continued to pretend to be happy. But the truth was she was starting to feel really trapped, entering a seemingly loveless marriage. Her heart just wasn't in it; it belonged to only one man, Jaune Arc. It was only a few weeks ago that she had discovered her feelings for her friend. And it only made her realize how little say she had in her life here in the upper class. Her marriage was nothing more than a tool as all the money and house will go to Kai. But she couldn't fault him for that, he was forced into this as much as she was, he just enjoyed this more than her.

"Really? Oh, that is excellent simply excellent." Kai snapped over a servant nearby, "Please have this framed and hung in my fiancé's room once it dries." With a "yes sir" the gift was carried away. Kai then took hold of Ruby's hand and kissed it, looking up with utter adoration he giddily whispered, "And soon it'll be our room." Ruby felt her heart freeze and sink hearing that.

He wasn't the type of person that would hurt her in any way. Ruby knew that but it broke her heart that she couldn't be with her best friend. Jaune just wouldn't feel the same way. He still loved his Pyrrha and besides, it was illegal for them to be together let alone be friends. The more Ruby thought about that the more it made her want to cry.

"Ruby my love, why don't we take a walk in the gardens together?" Kai asked offering his arm to her. She didn't answer, just his arm and the two walked in silence under the trees passing servants planting flowers and watering bushes. Their steps echoed on the stone pathway and Kai could tell Ruby wasn't happy. Her arm was slack barely holding onto him and she wouldn't look at him. He looked around trying to find something that might make his lady feel better. A thought suddenly came to Kai's mind, perhaps he should tell Ruby how he truly felt about her. He gently pulled a rose off a bush and held it at his side.

Meanwhile, Ruby was simply lost in thought. She wished it was Jaune that she was walking with at the moment. Everything seemed to remind her of him. The sun bright and warm, the trees they walked under reminded her of the forest they hunted in. Not only that but he even followed her into her dreams. Passing an opening in the maze Ruby caught a glimpse of the memorial erected for her mother. She's been having dreams of her mother Summer Rose as well. It was near the anniversary of her death which also brought back those painful memories. All the people she loved couldn't be with her, Ruby never felt more alone. If only her mother was here. She could talk to her about this problem. Not so much with her father who was already overprotective of her; it would be too hard to talk to him about boy troubles. "These gardens are lovely. You can get lost in here." Kai spoke aloud when the silence became too much.

"Yeah, my mother used to come back here all the time. We would play games and walk around all day just enjoying the nice days. Before she passed away." Ruby mumbled sadly. Suddenly Kai grabbed both of Ruby's hands and led her to a nearby stone bench. "Is that why you're so sad?" Kai asked brushing back her hair. "I can relate. My father passed away when I was a kid too. Mother never was the same after that." Kai looked off into the distance his brown ponytail falling over his shoulder beautifully.

"You never told me that." Ruby realized that she never really did ask about Kai's life before becoming engaged. The wind rustled above shaking lose leaves and flower petals into the air. Then again at this point, the one thing that would bring her happiness would be to see him again. "It's hard when your parent passes away. Especially if you can't talk to them about a problem." Ruby finally answered.

"But I'm here now. You can talk to me about any problem Ruby." Kai clutched her hand tighter. He felt so helpless that he couldn't do anything for the girl he loved.

Well, maybe he could show her.

Ruby wasn't listening though. She had the sudden urge to visit her mother's statue. On a whim, she pointed it out. "There's the statue of my mother. My dad put it up as a memorial for her." Ruby smiled, it was the first genuine smile she had all day."I can show you the way if you'd like." She got up dragging him along as their hands were still connected. Ruby almost wanted to use her semblance to get there faster but decided against it. Kai was being so kind to her; she just couldn't bring herself to hurt him.

Even still Ruby walked at a brisk pace making it difficult for Kai to keep up. He tried to catch his breath and not lose his footing at the same time. He didn't understand how Ruby could move so fast. He closed his eyes letting the air around bend to his will creating a wind barrier to help pick up his pace. Now he could finally catch his breath while his semblance moved him along. He didn't use it all the time as it drained his aura rather quickly. Deciding to have a little fun he let go of her hand quickly speeding past Ruby, he became nothing more than a purple blur, Ruby was forced to push the skirt of her dress back down.

"Hey, no fair! Oh, you want to play that way. Fine, we'll race!" Ruby cheerfully yelled back as she started to run and became nothing more than a red blur herself. The race was afoot Kai using his wind to propel him faster while Ruby used her knowledge of the terrain and faster reflexes to pull ahead. Kai was equally impressed that her semblance could be so fast and flustered at how beautiful she looked. So confident so carefree, he longed to see that more. Ruby managed to pull farther ahead and soon they both came to a stop at the statute. "Yes, I WIN!" Ruby giggled raising her arms in the air and twirled around before looking at Kai. "Don't mess with the master of speed, Kai." She bragged bumping his shoulder.

"Yes, I can see that. You win my lady." Kai flirted back taking Ruby's hand and kissing it. Ruby pulled away, wiping her hand on her dress as Kai kneeled at her mother's memorial. The stone statue of an older woman that resembled Ruby stared back at the pair, cold and emotionless. The rose emblem she took to honor her mother was in place that held her white cloak together. It was normally around this time, she would talk with her mother but she didn't want to be seen as some odd person to Kai. Still Ruby knelt at Summer's pedestal all the same.

'Summer Rose, the angel of my life. My one true love. I hope to be with you forever someday.' Ruby touched the concrete as she closed her eyes tracing her father's words to her mother. It was in truth the same feelings she had for Jaune. A few tears dropped onto the cold stone. He was the person that gave her freedom, to be herself.

"Ruby, I know this isn't the best time but I wanted to tell you how I feel about you." Kai turned to face Ruby who looked up at him in surprise. Before he lost his nerve he pulled out the rose and placed it in her hair. "I mean I don't know if you are aware of how I feel about you already. But..." he put his hand behind his neck rubbing it as he blushed several shades of red. "I have been in love with you from the moment I saw you. And to be honest I'm really happy that you're going to my wife." Gaining courage Kai wrapped his arms around Ruby's wait pulling her to him as they look into each other's eyes. "I want to be closer to you. And I have been trying the best I can to show you that."

"That's very sweet Kai but-" Ruby tells him as she stopped herself, taking noticed that Kai was leaning in an attempt to kiss her. She could allow it, Ruby was going to be his wife and they would be expected to kiss and yet she couldn't. Ruby put her fingers to his lips, he opened his eyes and moved back at her touch. "Kai I. . .I'm just not sure how I feel not yet. This is all still so sudden and new and I guess I'm still trying to figure it out." Lies, lies, lies. "So I really can't kiss you." Still Ruby pulled him in for a hug. It wasn't the same. Jaune was like the sun. Warm, bright, a promise for better days. Kai was like a dead star that couldn't compare. The days were lonely and cold and there was no promise for things to get better. How could Ruby ever tell him the truth 'Kai I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend even though we're getting married.' Pulling back Ruby said, " I need some alone time with my mother. If that's okay with you?"

Kai pulled back immediately giving her space. "Yes, uh uh of course I understand. I just got carried away. I'm sorry I hope you don't take offense at my attempt at kissing you." Kai apologized in embarrassment; he made a fool of himself. He didn't understand why he always did this around Ruby. And yet when he was with her it felt like every day was beautiful and worth living. Her laugh, her smile, her strength, she was just so vibrant and breathed life. He just wanted to make her happy. "I should get going. I'll see you later Ruby." With that, he disappeared into the distance as Ruby sighed in relief. Oum she was a monster, that boy loved her so much and all she would do was hurt him.

"Hi Mom, I honestly wish you were here right now." Ruby rubbed her arms in an act of self-comfort that did her no good. "It's been so hard for me lately. You wouldn't believe this but I just realized that I am in love. And no, it's not with the guy that just left. Yes, he's arranged to marry me. And yes he's super sweet and caring, and trying his best but. Well, okay so it gets even more complicated. I mean you would understand in a sense. You did have an arranged marriage to Dad. Except in your case, it was a genuine loving and happy one." Ruby smiled as she held the statue of her mother's hand sitting down beside it. "You would love Jaune, oh that's the guy I am referring to now. Unlike nearly everyone in the upper class, he cares about me the real me. He likes me for my true self. And dad always told me that is one of the most valuable things in life. Is to find someone that accepts you for who you are completely." Ruby looked up her mother's statue feeling the familiar burn at the back of her eyes. Trying to get a hold of herself was harder than ever, she could feel herself beginning to cry.

"You know Mom, I really miss you. And I know Dad and Yang do too. But I feel so lost and alone." Ruby admitted to the cool quiet. "And I'm sure Jaune, Nora, and Ren would love to have met you. Oh, they're my new friends in the lower class. Yes, I know it's against the law to interact with them. And the guy I am in love with is of a different social class. So you can see my problem. I'm in love with a lower class peasant who will never love me back and I have to go through with this arranged marriage to ensure 'strength' and 'values' and an heir and really just all this stupid stuff. And now I can't even leave the upper class to see Jaune because I'm under constant watch. It's impossible for me to even send a letter to him." Tears were now freely falling down Ruby's face as her shoulders shook. "We used to meet outside these walls and train together. And we used to send letters but I had to warn him that we can't anymore as they would be intercepted." She let go of her mother's hand staring at the ground. "And he can never know of my feelings for him. He's still hung up on his girlfriend Pyrrha-" Ruby stopped herself as she tried to control the anger she was feeling.

Jealous. She was actually jealous of a ghost because she had Jaune's affections.

Ruby slide to the ground fisting dirt and grass. "So that's it. All this time. I guess I just didn't want to admit it but I think I've always been jealous of Pyrrha. Even in death she still holds Jaune's heart." Ruby's voice grew quieter with each realization and it was a bigger stab to the heart each time. She could feel tears come a new stronger than before. There was too much going on at once. Her hands went limp at her sides. "They have history together, they're childhood friends. I wouldn't hold a candle to her if she were alive. I don't like these negative feelings. They make me feel rotten, how can I be glad to have never met someone when all I hear is wonderful kind things about her?" Ruby brought her trembling hands to her heart. "Jaune." She whispered. Ruby raised her head to the sky, the cool summer day feeling downright frigid now. "But I guess that's what makes me human. Can they really fault me for that?" Ruby turned around back at the statue of her mother. She gave her a nod in gratitude as she was able to get all these feelings out in the open. "Thanks, Mom. Just talking about all this really helped." She stood up then froze in place. A voice was calling for her one she recognized; it was her father's voice. Either the guards or Kai must have told him where she was. Guess I better go meet up with him, Ruby thought and exited the maze.

"Ruby, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." General Taiyang called out to his daughter. While they still maintained distance Ruby wiped her tears and any dirt off her skirt. She had to be presentable. Standing in front of each other Ruby curtseyed in greeting and the General bowed in turn. Standing up however his face split into a joyful grin and he gave Ruby an affectionate hug as he laid a kiss on top of her head. Taiyang held her there for just a moment, not wanting her to go far away again. Even the guards weren't sure where she had snuck off too. Kai was the one that told him. "You had me so worried. Don't wander off like that again." He said with more bite than he meant.

"I'm sorry Dad. I was just visiting the statue of Mom. I just . . . had some things I wanted to talk about with her. I know it sounds strange but, it really feels like she's listening to me. I didn't mean to upset you." Ruby explained stepping out of his embrace. Taiyang sighed, oh how he wished Summer was here, she was always better at connecting with Ruby than he was. So was Yang the only missing piece not there with them.

"Well, Ruby sweetie you know you can always come to me if you have a problem." She nodded but didn't say anything more. "Come, um come with me I wanted to talk to you about something." Tai lead Ruby down a different pathway in the garden. They walked side by side, him much slower since his strides were longer than Ruby and he didn't want to leave her behind. "You know Yang will be home tomorrow," Taiyang recalled. He gaged Ruby's reaction but she still looked sullen. He knew she missed her mother and the anniversary of her death was coming up soon it was a hard time for them all. "Did I ever tell you the story about how I met your mother?" He calmly asked. Sticking his hands in his pockets Tai closed his eyes and smiled the memory still as fresh in his mind as if it happened yesterday.

"Yes, lots of times." Ruby smiled as she tugged on his sleeve. She remembered it as a classic love story. Something she hoped would happen to her one day, "Tell me again anyway." She pleaded. "I just love hearing your story. It's so romantic what happened between you and Mom." The General smiled down at her. He gently pat Ruby's head and scrubbed his scruffy chin. Her memory was bittersweet but he could never forget her.

"Well let's see, ummmm oh right. It all started one day during our traditional Masked Gala. As you know I was already busy enough being a single father to your big sister while also balancing being a Lieutenant. Raven left us after Yang was born. Even though we weren't together for very long, I was still heartbroken over losing her. I was too young to really understand how foolish I was because I was only a teenager. Oof now my age is really showing huh Rubes?" They shared a laugh as Tai pulled Ruby under his arm and into his side. Oh, he missed this, the easy-going banter between father and daughter. He was afraid he'd lose this forever. "Even though I was nineteen I was still the heir of the Xiao Long family. I had responsibilities and duties to my family so I had to attend." Taiyang remembered how hard it was that first year raising Yang alone, the looks, the stares, whispers behind his back. The bastard born without an aura set to doom the good name, Xiao Long. He was even told to just abandon Yang, surely she wouldn't be strong if she was born to a low-level mother. She was nothing be a physical disgrace to the family name. But Taiyang never gave in, he believed in his baby and would protect her forever. And look at her now. She was strong, beautiful, climbing the ranks from Qrow's letters and would be presented the title of Lieutenant at the same age he was. He couldn't be prouder.

"Um sorry, Dad but the part where you met Mom? Remember that?" Ruby giggled to herself. Her father could be so absent minded sometimes. Still, it was so nice to just talk with her father like this. He was always so busy with meetings, working on laws, managing the army, and filling out important documents. Her father pulled out of his reverie laughed to himself and continued his story.

"Hm? Oh right haha sorry about that. Ahem so anyway a year went by and my father was busy looking for a wife to 'improve my social standing'. So I'm at the gala and that's when I met an angel. Up until that point, I was never truly in love. With Raven it was this passionate infatuation that died as soon as it sparked but with your mother, it was the real thing." He could just picture it if he tried hard enough. The ballroom decorated in gold, the music they danced to. The world seemed so empty without Summer in it. The only thing that really kept him alive was his daughters. Their laughter, smiles, and innocence encouraged him to keep living. Though to this day, he vowed to never marry again because no woman could replace Summer in his eyes.

"Dad, are you okay?" Ruby gently asked wrapping her arm around his waist. Ruby gasped to see tears streaming down his cheeks but his smile didn't dim. "You don't have to tell the story anymore if you don't want to." Ruby told him in concern regretting that she asked him to relieve such painful memories. Tai said nothing as he sat them down on an old swing dangling from a tree with Ruby sitting on his lap as he held her tight.

"No, it's okay. There's no need to apologize to me, Ruby. I don't want to forget your mother and you deserve to know more about her. It's just I miss her is all. You remind me of her you know. Not just in appearance but the way you act and speak even your voice sounds like her. She was so sweet, clumsy as can be. Haha, I remember she used to walk into stuff all the time people thought she was blind. And of course, she had a deep sense of justice and wanted to be a Huntress to help people. Not that your mother didn't have faults, but what would bother some people I found adorable. Like the way she snorted when she laughed, or when she was in training she would go overkill with her attack, and break the dummies or set the equipment on fire." Tai's heart swelled with love, oh what a lovesick fool he was even after all these years.

"Even though I know what happens. Please continue the story." Ruby impatiently asked her father who just laughed at his daughter's eagerness.

"Well at the gala my father was planning to introduce me to someone he thought would be the perfect wife. Apparently, she didn't arrive yet and I had Yang to take care of as well. I was chasing after her and she ran right up to the most gorgeous woman I ever saw. Her dress was silky white like she was moving on a cloud. And her hair and eyes, I've never seen such beauty I honestly thought that a goddess or a fairy stumbled into the party. And she picked Yang up with a laugh and asked me 'Is she yours?' I was absolutely gobsmacked all I could do was dumbly nod. When she tried to hand Yang back to me she made the biggest fuss. I've never seen her so upset. So I asked her to dance and we waltzed around the dance floor your sister sandwiched between us laughing and pulling at our clothes but we hardly cared. My bodyguard was kind enough to eventually take Yang and put her to bed. That's when your grandfather finally found me and was happy to see I'd already met my intended, your mom." Ruby had stars in her eyes, this was her favorite part.

"Your grandfather's officially introduced us to each other and I asked her to dance with me again just the two of us. We spent the whole night together talking, laughing and then," Tai leaned in close, "I snuck your mother out to show her the gardens outside the mansion. We chased each other through that maze for hours. It was her favorite place on the manor grounds. That's why I had that memorial erected there." Tai pointed out in the direction Ruby came from. "We ended up sharing our first kiss in the center. It felt like we were the only people in the world. After that, we started officially courting. Carriage rides, late night picnics under the stars, and we were married and the rest is history." Tai pulled Ruby in for another hug and kissed her forehead feeling nostalgic and affectionate.

"Awww that's sooooooooo romantic." Ruby gushed. "And grandma and grandpa saw the two of you together all night. And it was announced the two of were arranged to be married that night. And within a year you had me." She finishes the story imagining it all happening in her head. The grand wedding, her mother's dress, even baby Yang as a flower girl. She wanted that same type of thing to happen for herself but it couldn't be. She was arranged to marry to Kai, someone she could see as a friend but a man Ruby knew she would never love not the way he loved her. "I'm never going to have what you and mom had."

"It wasn't always sunshine and happy times with your mom though. Our marriage was short but we had our fights, we didn't always get along or agree. Sometimes I was downright nasty to her and she would leave for a longer mission and then I'd worry we would part on bad terms. But when she'd come back I'd hug your mother tight and tell her I'm sorry. It took hard work and cooperation for us to get to where we were. And even more, work for her to become a stepmother and love that child the same way she loved you." Getting serious Taiyang tilted Ruby's face so she would face him. "Ruby, you are the greatest gift Summer ever gave me. I'm so thankful to have you here. I know it's hard, her not being here to see you grow or see where your life is going but I think I know what'd she say right now. Keep your chin up, and embrace the changes that come your way. If you're too busy looking at the ground you'll never see the sunrise and a new day will pass you by." Ruby nodded, that sounded like something her mother would say.

"Kai is a good man; he clearly loves you and I know he'll make you happy. I would never set you up with someone who would cause you harm." The General tried to encourage Ruby. He went back to Aya's words that it will take time for both of them to adjust to the arrangement. And yet he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. He's heard of arranged marriages where the pair never found love or ever found a balance in their relationship. Tai prayed that wouldn't be the case for Ruby but there was not much more he could do, not with the tour being prepared. That reminded him he still needs to talk to Ruby about those rumors. Still he knew right now wasn't the best time. "You know I'm not going to be around forever. I want to make sure that you're taken care of and provided for. All I want is for you is to be happy." Tai pulled Ruby in for another hug, never wanting to let his baby go. "You understand that's why I did what I did right?"

"Yes, I understand Dad." Ruby pressed her face Tai's neck letting the familiar feeling of safety and comfort wash over her if only for a moment. Ruby could pretend she was still daddy's little girl, no marriage, no love drama, no duty she was expected to fulfill. In her heart of hearts, she knew that she had to forget about Jaune. That this marriage to Kai was going to happen, one way or another. Ruby didn't want to upset her father so she might as well soothe his worries. Leaning back Ruby said, "And perhaps over time I will learn to love Kai. At least I know he already loves me." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince herself or her dad? She would have to resign herself to her fate. A trophy wife for a man she knows she'll never love that will get everything she owns. Is that really what's best for her?

Ruby then stood up, her emotions were starting to get the better of her and she wanted to be alone. "I'm going back inside. Need some time to think on my own okay dad?" Taiyang gave a nod in understanding he wouldn't press her she would come to him in time. With that Ruby walked briskly back to the manor, she sent a silent prayer up above, Mom please give me the strength to get through this letting, a lone tear trail down her cheek.

* * *

"Ren, it's fine really," Jaune assured his friends, they were trying to do their best to make things easier since Ruby left. He was fine with it for a day or so but once Jaune received a letter from Ruby that they couldn't communicate that's when he started to feel lonely. It left an empty feeling inside his chest and it only increased as time went by. Jaune understood they had to lay low but he missed his friend. He hated not being able to see her. He missed Ruby's beautiful smile, her infectious laughter that made his stomach turnabout. She made him happy.

"No, you're not. You're in denial." Nora exclaimed pushing Ren's hand away and getting in Jaune's face. She couldn't bear to see him suffer a second time. "You miss your girlfriend Jaune. That's why you're in pain. You can't stand the thought of being separated from her. It's so sweet. Just admit it." Nora expressed slamming her hands down on the table.

Urgh, this conversation again. Jaune mentally counted 1…2…3 before he answered Nora. "Nora for the last and I mean the last time Rubes isn't my girlfriend. She's my friend and I miss her that's all." As fed up as Jaune sounded he still couldn't stop the blush spreading across his face. He turned his head away hoping Nora wouldn't notice. It was getting old fast defending his friendship nearly every day. Ever since they met Ruby everyone seemed to be assuming all sorts of crazy things about their relationship. Yes, he valued Ruby very dearly; she was a part of his life now. Can't his friends accept her place as his friend? "I am tired of explaining this to you. Both of you actually. She's engaged you know. As in she's going to be married. To an upper-class nobleman. What part of that is not registering?" He downed the rest of his coffee and went to wash his cup.

"And I'm getting tired of you lying to yourself about your true feelings! Why can't you just admit that?" Nora glared back at her friend. "I could see the tension brimming between you two. It must irritate you that another guy is most likely kissing her right now." Nora watched carefully as Jaune's hands clutched the sink edge tightly. "That they will end up in bed together and-" Ren could see that this was bothering Jaune. He had to stop Nora before she made things worse.

"Nora that's enough! I don't know what you're trying to do but it's not helping. You should apologize." Ren sternly told her moving between the two before a real fight broke out. "Jaune doesn't need to hear these types of things. Would you want to hear it about a guy you're in love with?" Realization and guilt suddenly clawed at Nora, she knew Ren was right. It would be painful if she heard stuff about Ren being with another girl. She had to fix this.

"I'm so sorry Jaune. I took it too far. I just don't want you to be sad anymore." Nora admitted bowing her head. She felt horrible for hurting Jaune but she could see he was still hurting. She would have to make it up to Jaune somehow. Maybe Nora could talk to Ruby or find a way for them to meet up? Seeing Ruby again would make Jaune happy again, that was more important than anything.

"Don't worry, Nora. I know you don't mean anything by it." Jaune assured her though he didn't sound very happy. He could feel his heart pounding and the color drain from his face while his mouth dried as if he chewed on ash. Jaune never really understood why he felt so uncomfortable. They were just good friends and he was aware of her impending marriage. He just missed her presence. Sure fighting grimm certainly wasn't the same and training with Ruby was a lot more fun but it wasn't that bad. Maybe he was reminded of the days he was with Pyrrha?

No, it was different from that. It was wrong to compare Ruby to Pyrrha they weren't the same person and his relationship with each was different. He sighed, a deep and heavy tiredness weighing him down. Turning to face his friends he leaned against the counter. "I guess, I just wish Rubes was here with us right now. I mean I know she must be feeling lonely right now." Jaune remembered how she dreaded going back home, especially to her fiancé.

"Yes, it hasn't been the same without her company." Ren agreed grabbing a large pot and moving it to the stove. He wanted to make a large serving of stew for the group that would last them for the rest of the week. He wanted Ruby to try out his newest recipe and couldn't quite kill his disappointment that she couldn't be here to try it. "We shouldn't worry. Ruby will come back soon she said we only had to abstain from contact for a short while." Ren assured his friends igniting the flames on the stove.

"Let's face it. We all hoped to see her since we were near the border. But there was no sign of her. It makes you wonder if we were too far out of reach from her home? Ruby must be going crazy trapped inside that big house." Everyone was silent letting Nora's words hang in the air. They all knew it was true.

"I'm going up to my room for a bit. Maybe turn in early; it's been a long day. Good night guys." Jaune didn't wait for their reply and went up the stairs. Without meaning to thoughts of Ruby and that fiancé of hers Kai, flooded his mind. Them being together, holding hands, laughing together. He could even buy her expensive gifts. Jaune tried to take deep breaths as he felt his muscles tense. Why? Why did this have such a strong effect on him? He managed to relax his grip on the banister and continue to his room where he could brood in peace. Jaune chucked off his shoes and flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes as more images of Ruby came to mind. What was she doing right now? Was she training, eating a yummy dessert; was she even thinking of him? Did Ruby miss him as much as he missed her? "Why can't I stop thinking about you?" Jaune pondered out loud as he reached out to grab his scroll. He looked to see if perhaps Ruby had left a new message for him. He checked at least ten times a day, always hoping to hear from her even if it was just a text. To his disappointment, there was nothing as usual. He threw the scroll to the ground not caring where it went. Jaune curled up on his side hoping a little bit of sleep will make him feel better. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep dreaming of dark hair and silver eyes.

* * *

Ruby had changed into her nightgown as she looked up at the starry night sky. She opened the door to her balcony glancing around while leaning on the stone ledge. She looked up to see there were guards watching from every angle so she wouldn't sneak out. General Taiyang knew of her habit and wanted her to stop for her own safety. Ruby sighed folding her arms as the wind blew the skirt of her nightgown around her legs and messed with her hair. She laid her head down trying not to drown in despair. This was the closest she would see the outside on her own. Looking up Ruby saw a shooting star and decided to make a wish. Clasping her hands together Ruby closed her eyes please let me see Jaune again, she muttered under her breath. If there was really any chance of seeing him again she would need a miracle.

Ruby opened her eyes just in time to watch the star vanish from sight. The only thing she could hope for was that her wish would come e cold air was becoming too much as she rubbed her forearms and her body began to shiver. Re-entering her room Ruby sat on the bed and opened the drawer in her nightstand.

She gently unfolded the letter her last memento from Jaune. She glanced over the words she had since memorized by heart and placed it over her chest. If she concentrated hard enough Ruby could just hear Jaune's voice whispering these words to her. She looked up to see the painting of her hanging over her balcony door. Kai was her intended and he loved her. Jaune was her best friend, and he didn't love her. It should be obvious what Ruby should do, and yet...and yet. Before Ruby could think more about the matter a knock sounded at her door.

"Who is it?" Ruby nervously called out as she hid the letter quickly. She couldn't have anyone see it.

"It's me ma'am." Blake answered from behind the door.

"Oh, okay you can come in." Ruby breathed in relief. She adjusted herself to appear as if nothing happened. Blake opened the door still wearing her bodyguard uniform. "Is everything okay Blake? I was just getting ready to go to bed." Ruby said covering her mouth as she began to yawn. It was more or less true, so she wasn't lying to her friend.

"Well, your father wanted me to tell you about the wedding. He wants you and Kai to discuss more of the plans. Since you came back from your trip, you haven't really made much headway." Straight to the point as always, one of the many things Ruby appreciated about her friend, Blake didn't beat around the bush.

"Oh okay, thank you for informing me." Ruby hung her head clutching the bed sheets. It's been two weeks and Ruby was still depressed. Nothing Blake did helped her friend. She didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sure you will able to see that soldier boy of yours again." Blake assured Ruby as she sat on the bed and reached out to touch her hand. Ruby seemed taken aback by the notion. It seemed impossible to see her new friends in the lower class or the man she loved. "Perhaps you should take the chance to tell him how you feel."

"I can't Blake. You know I can't, I'm getting married remember? Besides Jaune doesn't love me, he-" Ruby cut herself off as she didn't want to reveal Pyrrha to Blake. She would have an even worse opinion of Jaune if Blake knew he had a previous girlfriend even if she was dead. "Besides what would be the point? We can't be together." Ruby said sullenly.

"For closure." Blake replied catching Ruby's attention. "If you tell him how you really feel whether he reciprocates these feelings or not if you put everything out in the open it might be easier to say goodbye and move on." Blake could see how much pain Ruby was in, she was already worried about the risks she took and had no idea how far into this relationship Ruby and this soldier were. They could be innocent puppy love or having passionate sex for all Blake knew. Either way, it was too dangerous to continue this. "I say this as your friend. We all have our roles to play Miss Rose and you'll have to do yours soon." With that Blake got up and turned out the light. "Good night my lady, sweet dreams." The door closed and silence echoed off the walls. The room was too big for just one person.

"You too Blake, good night." Ruby replied to the silence. She laid back tossing and turning but sleep seemed to evade her. Giving up Ruby reached to pull the metal beads as the light from her lamp turned on. She stuck her hand under pillow and held Jaune's letter again. She could waste the night away reading it again but there was no point. Grabbing the envelope she put the letter away and threw it back in the drawer slamming it shut. Before Ruby got settled she noticed her scroll lying there. Picking it up she filtered through all the messages she didn't care for.

She spent a few minutes just staring at her scroll. Ruby hesitated staring at the ID picture of Jaune. She shouldn't she knew how dangerous it was to reach out but their radio silence was driving her insane. Blake's suggestion rang in her ears. But could she really do it? Could Ruby really say goodbye to Jaune forever? She couldn't decide on that right now but she knew she had to do one thing. Before she could lose her nerve Ruby's fingers typed out a message, she had to let Jaune know she didn't forget about him. Even if all he read were her words she hoped it was enough.

 _Hi Jaune,_

 _I miss you so much. Life has been so boring here in the mansion. I really want to see you again. I'm thinking of a plan to sneak out and meet at our usual spot. Problem is I'm under constant watch. It feels like a prison. If I can get away meet me at the statue tomorrow night. We'll just need to be careful. Please message me back. ~ Ruby_

Pressing send Ruby watched the text message go through. She placed her scroll aside and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think anymore. The funny thing is she was more at peace now than she was a minute ago. Soon she fell asleep a smile making its way across her lips for the first time in weeks. Ruby would have to talk with Blake, she'd need help with a plan. But Ruby knew she didn't have to worry about it until tomorrow.

* * *

Editor's note: OKAY, OKAY GUYS! I. Am. So sorry! I can't say that enough, this should've been up earlier *coughalotearliercough* but college really kicked my a** this semester. Lucky for me I passed all my classes and will be on break for the next month. Chapter 14 is already plotted out and in the works so keep a close eye out for it. As always thank you so much for your continued support and patience. Please read and review and we'll see you next time!


	14. The Rose Begins To Wilt

Author's Note: Sorry it took all these months, I had this chapter finished but my beta reader/editor was busy with school. Now the semester is over she can work on it again! Yipee! She took many classes so she couldn't focus on this. I was impatient myself since I really wanted to get this up. So please in the future if a chapter is not up for months it's because they're other factors involved. Thank you.

* * *

She cleared her throat as she bounced on the balls of her feet, while her gloved hands gripping the hem of her white skirt tightly. Taiyang stood proud and still peering down at his youngest daughter from the corner of his eye and gently chided her, "Ruby relax, we're in public and a lady must be patient." At once Ruby stopped her fidgeting and looked down. Shame colored her cheeks and she mumbled in response "I know, sorry dad."

Taiyang brought a hand to her shoulder and rubbed gently. "I know you're anxious to see them, I am too. I've really missed your sister and uncle." At the mention of their family, Ruby beamed up at her dad and covered his hand with her own. To her left, Blake stood at attention with several other guards a few feet away ever vigilant of any danger.

Everyone in attendance has been waiting at the Launchpad for the past twenty minutes for the arrival of Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long and Major Qrow Branwen. Many active duty soldiers were returning home to Vale to attend the illustrious Military Ball as well as special honorary guests who from Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. It was a time to celebrate, honor, and pay homage to those who fought in battle against the Grimm and traitor Huntsman and Huntresses. It was also to pay respect to those who died in the line of duty.

Ruby was eager to see her big sister and uncle because she wanted to hear all the amazing adventures they've gone on since left. They were so lucky to actually fight and travel and see amazing sites. Meanwhile, Ruby gets stuck on a tour with Kai, waving to the adoring crowds and putting on a show of being in love with her fiancé. Publicity was a factor to show the strength and stability of Vale's most elite family. Ruby wished she could skip it but there was no way out of it. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Yang who had everything she wanted and according to her previous letters. It was making many new friends and meeting lots of handsome "roguish" young men. Being promoted to lieutenant probably didn't hurt either, it was a position she gained recently and was even younger than when their father had received the same rank. Yang was only eighteen while General Taiyang was nineteen when he received the same honor.

The sudden rush of wind and dust pulled Ruby out of her thoughts. Her hair whipped every which way pulling out of her braid and giving Ruby a better view of the sky where an incoming bullhead was headed their way. The whine of the engine screeched as the plane slowly fell into a decent and made a groan as it carefully landed on the metal X pad. A moment later the door flew open to the ground creating a ramp for the passengers to walk out of. A second later a beautiful young woman with sunshine hair came into view, Yang raised her mechanical arm which shined in the late morning sun and waved to her family with gusto. Behind her came their ragged uncle his red eyes lighting up when he caught eye of his youngest niece. The two as well as several armed soldiers followed them down the ramp and once their feet touched the ground Yang broke into a sprint.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted with delight as a smile split across her face. She removed her hands from her dad and ran to meet Yang halfway diving into her big sister's arms throwing all proper mannerisms out the window. "Oh Yang, it's been too long, it's just not the same without you here. I've missed you so much." Ruby whispered so only Yang could hear.

"I missed you too, baby sister." Yang replied. She pulled back slightly beaming when she suddenly lifted Ruby off her feet and swung her around then pulled her back into an even tighter bear hug. Ruby's face soon turned blue from lack of oxygen. "Oh my gosh look at how much you've grown! You sure you're still my baby sister?" Yang cooed.

"Yang . . . you're . . . crushing . . . me . . . I . . . can't . . . breathe." Ruby choked out.

"Oh sorry, sis," Yang exclaimed apologetically and placed Ruby down in embarrassment rubbing the back of her head. It always seemed to happen without her realizing it because her excitement got the better of her. "I guess I just got carried away. I'm just so happy to see you! Feels like years since we last saw each other."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too. Oh, there's so much I want to talk to you about." Ruby latched onto Yang's arm as the two marched over to their dad. Both of them stopped as they heard a gruff cough. "Well, I guess you're too old to give your uncle a warm greeting." Ruby turned around and to see the "wounded" look her Uncle Qrow shot her.

"Oh Uncle Qrow! I'm so sorry it's so good to see you too!" Ruby quickly moved to his side and enveloped him in a hug while Yang made her way over to their dad. Standing at attention she addressed her commanding officer in a salute. "General Sir, I'm glad to see you in good health, permission to hug Sir?" Yang could barely keep the mirth out of her voice by the end of her "request" and Taiyang responded in kind. "At ease soldier, step down and permission granted."

Father and daughter reunited at last hugged like there was no tomorrow as Ruby and Qrow caught up to stand beside them. Yang then turned around to greet her old body guard. "Blake it's good to see you too. I hope Ruby hasn't given you too much trouble while I've been away, don't need her using up those nine lives of yours right?" Only Yang could get away with saying something like that to Blake who smiled in kind. "It's good to see you again Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose has certainly kept me busy." Ruby puffed her cheeks out in indignation at the comment as the two older girls shared a laugh. Her irritation soon passed now that Ruby was surrounded by her family.

The two sisters pulled ahead flanked by armed guards with Blake not too far behind and their dad and uncle catching up in the rear. "Oh it's so good to have you back even if it's just until the Military Ball ends. Blake's great to talk to but it's just not the same, she helps me with my problems but is more reluctant to my methods so to speak." Ruby informed in angst as she turned to look over at her friend in the distance. Being her protector, Blake could only act as her friend in private. She had thought back to Blake telling her to confess her feelings to the "soldier" and move on with her life. But it was something Ruby believed she couldn't do. And perhaps it would be better if she had the wisdom of her big sister before making any big decisions.

Yang, however, was distracted and felt bad for what she would say next. "Listen, Ruby I need to have a talk with dad first," Yang answered ", I know I know- hey come on don't give me that look. Look I promise as soon as I finish with dad you can have me the whole afternoon and we will talk about everything then." Yang had important information she had received about Amber's murder. Being a member of the ongoing investigation it was very disturbing news and impertinent her father knew as well. "I promise okay? Wait up for me in my room." Yang affectionately patted the top of her sisters head before grabbing her for another quick hug. Ruby was then guided by several guards into her carriage with Blake settling down next to her. The image of her family growing in the distance while she was carried away left Ruby feeling hollow and more alone than ever before.

"So Qrow, how have things been with the spies in Vale? Have you been getting more information on the murders that have happened as of late?" General Taiyang inquired in hushed tones inside the limo. Qrow was a longtime friend and trusted colleague. Qrow's reports over the last couple of weeks have been troubling him especially the rumors of a murder in the lower class not too far from the capitol. At least that's what Qrow had expressed about the tragedy in his letters. "It would certainly be unbearable if there was another victim," Taiyang said solemnly.

Qrow swigged back some hard liquor as memories of the body- or what was left- of Amber came flooding to the forefront. Between battling grimm away from the border and uncovering his fallen soldier's murder things have been stressful as of late. And the recent information he found on the murder was only increasing the stress from the whole thing. "Tai I'm gonna be honest with you it's not pretty. Though I think it's for the best if we don't discuss it out here in the open. Even in here you never know who's unwanted ears are listening in." Qrow grumbled tipping back his flask.

Tai scrubbed his face and sighed deeply. "Yes, I have to agree with you on that." Sitting back against the plush cushions so many worries raced through his mind mostly revolving around his youngest daughter. Ruby already had a lot on her plate with the upcoming wedding that was just ten months away. As a father, he knew she didn't need any more added pressure. Even worse any reminders of what happened to her close friend Penny's tragic passing would only make her more upset.

Later that day General Taiyang sat in his office trying not to explode. He was happy to have his daughter home, where she was safe from the dangers of battle if only temporarily especially with the increase Grimm activity. However, it wasn't his sunflower he was fretting over. No, he was worried about Ruby, who hadn't really been the same in the weeks since she had gotten back from her camping trip. It was only natural for him as a father to be concerned for his youngest daughter. She always seems to be daydreaming and getting distracted. Not paying attention during her etiquette classes or tutoring sessions from what he was told from her teacher. Not to mention her overall low energy and drop from the spunky enthusiastic girl he was used to.

Even more pressing despite his best efforts there were still tabloids and news outlets reporting on the rumors about his daughter and the soldier spreading around the upper class. His personal office still received a bombardment of emails, phone calls, and faxes pressing the issue and people were beginning to question his authority. If he can't control his own daughter how can he control their country from devolving into a crisis? Tai really didn't want to rehash old arguments and question Ruby's honesty. She was the sweet, obedient, and upstanding lady of society. Tai believed Ruby and yet still there was a fear of her becoming rebellious and doing something that could jeopardize the fragile peace that existed.

The phone rang and Taiyang didn't even glance as he picked it up. His poor secretaries were at their wit's end so he's had all calls directed to his office line. "Hello, this is General Taiyang." He instantly wanted to hang up the phone as soon as he heard the voice of another reporter who was trying to get likely incriminating intel on his younger daughter for a trending story.

"Ah, General good day to you Sir. I would love to ask you some questions regarding your daughter Ruby and the love affair she's having with this soldier. I would appreciate it if you can give me any information you can on the matter." The reporter spoke fast so as not to be cut off by the General's outburst. On the other end of the line, Taiyang clenched his hand into a fist in rage. Perhaps it was his fatherly instincts taking over him but the urge to strangle this man was growing by the second.

"Listen here this matter has been put to rest I don't need snoopy reporters like you butting in on my daughter's life. I will have you and anyone else arrested if you call or come anywhere near the premises. NOW LEAVE US ALONE AND GOOD DAY!" He screamed into the receiver slamming the phone hard in aggravation as he shook his hand. He took a minute to calm himself before he decided to try to get back to his paperwork.

The early afternoon sun beat down through the window. Qrow and Yang would soon be coming down for their briefing in fifteen minutes before he talked to Ruby about all of this. But his mind couldn't stop thinking about the rumors that were presented about Ruby and the soldier. It was everywhere on television, the internet, printed magazines covers, newspapers outlets and he even believed someone was writing a story based on all the gossip.

The tabloids started out slow with simple things like them dancing at the Masked Gala. It was expected as she was to dance with everyone including his soldiers but things started to get worse from there. The soldier was always displayed as a shadowy figure because no one really knew what he looked like. The articles gradually got worse as it arranged from them sneaking off together to the most recent one of her in a wedding dress in the arms of the soldier as the cover of a popular magazine. Aya was breathing down his neck to fix this and make sure this marriage happened but more importantly, make sure no fidelity was going on. Tai tried he really did to keep this kind of publicity away from his children, he didn't want Ruby to go down the same path that he had as a teenager. A whirlwind passionate affair would only leave her alone and heartbroken but he didn't want to assume the worst. Not yet.

General Taiyang saw a news alert pop up on his screen. VNN Special Report flashed in bold letters as the latest newsreel played. "Hello, I am Lisa Lavender. If you're just tuning in we have the most recent talks on what everyone's been talking about. On the latest news, General Taiyang's daughter Ruby Rose and her secret military lover. It's a hot topic that is throwing everything into chaos. Is the young heiress possibly having an affair despite her arranged marriage to the young Lord Kai Li? We all question who this mysterious soldier is if nothing has really happened why hasn't more information been released to put these fears to rest? The foundation of our society that we have established for centuries may very well dissolve. Lady Ruby Rose is our role model of a proper young upper-class lady, but her recent actions call her and her family's power into question. The abandonment of unions between strong Huntsmen and forsaking their sacred duty of producing the next generation of defender's for low-level grunts could result in chaos. Those who would follow her lead for their own selfish pleasure put own very future at stake. So the real question is what is-" At this point, Taiyang had heard enough and switched it off.

Bloodthirsty vultures every one of them. Stirring up fear just to get air time. And what of Ruby? Do they even think of what kind of impact this could have on her? He wasn't sure what to do anymore, even if Ruby loved this boy she had obligations to fulfill so all of this needed to stop.

He had put a hand to his forehead massaging a growing migraine as he tried to gather his thoughts. A knock at the door startled him he let out a groan as he tried to shake off the stress. "Come in!" General Taiyang called out as he quickly shut off the holographic computer. He looked up to Yang entering his office.

"Hey dad, I know it's earlier than you wanted but Uncle Qrow and I were wondering if we can discuss the information now about the murders." Yang addressed her father as she held onto the knob of the door. Her hand was visibly shaking as she tried to force herself to stop. General Taiyang knew that warfare has already taken its toll on her. Her comrades dying and now those who follow her she's responsible for their well-being. All that pressure was difficult to manage. He knows it all too well when he was her age. But it made him stronger as a person and helped him grow as a leader. She would of course deny that anything was wrong so there would be no point in asking her. "Anyway, we had such a long day and we would like to go to bed sooner than later." Yang expressed as she let out a yawn. "And of course Uncle Qrow is late as always. Probably eyeing the female servants. That perverted old man." Yang murmured to herself.

"Yes, well you know how your uncle is." Tai gestured for Yang to come closer and have a seat.

A moment later Qrow stumbled in and collapsed into his own chair clearly drinking but General Taiyang wasn't fooled by his old friend's antics. He was known to do this type of thing so people would lower his guard. And he could see the large red slap mark on his face. His wandering eye probably eyeing some poor woman in inappropriate places. "Qrow were you chasing after the servant girls again?" General Taiyang asked in exasperation shaking his head. "You're getting too old for that Qrow especially with more pressing matters at hand I need you present right now." It was reasonable since his military life demanded he fight grimm on a regular basis so having sex with a bunch of women would ease the stress of everything. Still, there was a time and a place for such pleasures and now wasn't it.

"Oh come on Tai, can't a guy just walk in and say hello?" Qrow remarked pulling out his flask only for a few drops to come out hitting the tip of his tongue. Qrow licked his lips then got up rummaging through Tai's cabinets searching around to see if there were any noticeable bottles lying around. "And now I'm out of liquor. Tai, do you have any more in your office?"

Meanwhile outside Ruby came down the hall preparing to meet with her father. They didn't know that Ruby had came down to her father's office to talk to him earlier than they planned. She wasn't aware that there was going to be a meeting between her father, uncle, and sister before her own. When was just a few feet away she noticed that the door to her father's office wasn't fully closed and heard her family's voices. She wondered what they were talking about as curiosity got the better of her she crept to the door to open it a little more and listen in on the conversation. It had to be something very important and Ruby feared it was about her. Did they find out about Jaune? What if they were trying to keep her from him? Ruby pressed against the wood peeking further in. Luckily no one took notice of her as her uncle was blocking her father's view of her to her relief.

"Do you think I'm someone that would keep liquor in my office Qrow?" General Taiyang questioned in utter disbelief that he was asking to have more booze. That didn't matter to him as he wanted to get the information on all the murders that had taken place. Amber's death rattled the people of the upper class more than Tai anticipated. He wanted to get all the information he could in order to find these killers before they find their next target and murder him or her. There was already a growing fear throughout the upper class that someone else could end up being the next victim. And he knew that there couldn't be any more casualties. Something had to be done and taken care of soon. "We need to discuss the information I asked you to retrieve through our letters. You know about the murders of Amber, Penny and several others that you found. What's the link?"

"I can't talk without something to drink. I'm going to get some." Qrow replied and Ruby quickly hid behind the door as her uncle turned around. She tried not to make a sound as she wanted to listen more intently to their conversation. Why were they talking about Penny? Didn't she die on mission gone wrong? It made her think of Pyrrha, someone they wouldn't even know or care about due to her being from the lower class. Was there really a link between this and Pyrrha's death? Even though she knew the reason why she died, well according to Jaune she was mauled by grimm. But Pyrrha was a talented Huntress according to her friends. In fact, all the girls were, did they really die fighting grimm? Something didn't add up.

"Uncle Qrow, get back here. You can drink later this is more important." Yang told her uncle gripping his elbow with her mechanical arm as it would be harder for him to make his escape. Qrow just sighed as he knew he had no way to delay the inevitable. Yang was just as stubborn as his twin sister Raven at her age. "I know you can't face being rejected over and over again. Plus the mix of your semblance and the growing stress from what we found. And judging by the red mark on your face I assumed you didn't score." Yang nonchalantly pointed out to him as she crossed her arms with a smirk. She enjoyed teasing her uncle on his failures in his love life.

"Oh, I did," Qrow remarked acting like he had little interest in the conversation as he looked around the room. Ruby was very nervous leaning as far back against the door trying to cover herself and not get spotted.

"Did you really?" Yang remarks in disbelief as she shook her head. "Well, I'm sure dad will agree with me too." She gestured to her father but General Taiyang wasn't fully paying attention to the conversation. His mind had drifted back to how he could take care of the problem with Ruby. Was he being overly concerned? Yes, because he wanted to get all the information he could get on this soldier that was supposedly wooing his youngest daughter. And if he couldn't find the information on this young man, he would have try and get it out of Ruby. He didn't want to force it out of her or anything like that. Before General Taiyang could think anymore his thoughts were interrupted by Yang's voice. "Dad! Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" General Taiyang responded in confusion as he looked up at his elder daughter. She could see the worried look on his face.

"You're worried about those rumors aren't you?" Yang's big sister instincts were screaming at her to punch out every stupid reporter for besmirching her little sister. "Ruby would never do such a thing. I know that. So don't worry about it." This was something she tried to convince herself too but Yang didn't know what was fully going on. She knew Ruby used to dream of a fairytale romance like their parents but never to the point of having an affair. She wanted to clobber whoever even started this in the first place. These rumors were hurting Ruby and if it weren't her fighting or investigating in the military all the time she would've prevented this.

"Let's not discuss this right now. I will talk to Ruby about the matter after this meeting." General Taiyang dismissed with a wave of his hand still aware that Ruby was listening in on the whole conversation. "Now what is it you guys wanted to tell me about me?"

In a flash, Qrow was all business sitting up and opening the file tucked under his arm. "Well we did as you requested and we looked at the bones of Amber's body. We compared them to markings a grimm would make and we found the fractures here are too thin and deep not to mention smaller. Too precise for even the most experienced grimm to inflict. It was concluded that it wasn't from the grimm but an assassin that did this. Upon further inspection of the entry wound right around here-" Qrow pointed to the large hole in the center of what was the chest "-it would seem fire dust was also at play likely fired from a distance for incinerating Amber from the inside out. Especially for the damage to start so deep inside and to spread as far as it did."

"So Amber was definitely murdered but the question is by whom? The glass embedded in her bones indicated it was a glass weapon but we can't narrow down any suspects since most Huntsmen and Military use glass weapons since Cinder Fall mass distributed them." Yang explained to her father as her tone of voice became more serious. Ruby's eyes widened as she heard this information pressing her ear to the door listening in more intensely. "And there's the matter that there may have been more than one killer involved as we noticed blade markings, and something else too-" Qrow interrupted his niece because he knew this was becoming too much for her as was starting to tear up.

"And there's more. We decided to reopen the Polendina case and inspected her remains in Atlas. She bears the same markings as well. And then in the lower class, we heard about a young girl that was murdered there as well. At first we didn't find a body but the town hall did have her remains moved to a lab so we could inspect them. There wasn't much to look at but we found the same lacerations as the other two girls. Very small precise wounds that a grimm couldn't have made and charred bodies left behind." Ruby could feel the tears burning her eyes as she bit her hand to keep from shouting. Penny was murdered? And Pyrrha? How was this all connected? And why?

General Taiyang looked at his family grievously. "Alright, so what's the motive? If all these girls suffered the same fate what is it that got them killed? He questioned.

Yang and Qrow shared a look before she continued. "Dad as you know even when we die our auras remain and gets absorbed into our bodies because they're part of our very being. It takes time for the soul to move on and separate from the body especially if the deceased wasn't ready to go. But Amber, Penny and that other girl we didn't find any traces of an aura. Our hypothesis, for now, is they were murdered because someone wanted their aura. Someone wanted to acquire their semblance." Yang deduced as General Taiyang's eyes widened.

Ruby was distraught as she held her hands to her chest tears making tracks down her face. They were killed because someone was greedy and wanted their powers? Families and friends have been torn apart and lost someone precious to them. She thought back to Nora, Ren, and Jaune, who could barely function with Pyrrha's passing. Who would do this to them? Those girls were innocent what kind of monster would kill them for a crazy reason like that? She wiped her tears and stood up, their meeting would end very soon. Ruby knew she had to make it look like she didn't hear anything as she had to get ready to see her father. Quickly walking out as she sat near the staircase and cried into her hands to get this out of her system.

"Th- that's impossible. There's no way someone can take another person's aura. Unless it's their own semblance they were using but my soldiers protect Vale they would never kill anyone for such reasons. I have all their semblances documented and I know no soldier I have possesses such ability." General Taiyang rationalized upon hearing this alarming news. Whoever this attacker was is dangerous. Such ability could wipe out a platoon of soldiers. Or worse attack members of the Vale elite and spread mass panic. "Unless it's someone in the upper or even the lower class that's not a soldier." Tai mused aloud.

"That we haven't figured out Tai. We believe there are spies within the upper-class walls. So I think it's best if we keep this information to ourselves. It's safer for everyone to think that it was the grimm that caused these women's deaths. At least until we find the murderer." Qrow sat back letting the heavy news settle over the room.

"Yes, it's in agreement." General Taiyang told both of them as he stood up. "I will be talking with the both of you tomorrow. You're dismissed." Both Yang and Qrow saluted Tai and made there way out of his office.

Ruby could hear them coming down the hall and wiped her remaining tears away. She wanted to look more presentable for her father. Standing up she walked back a distance and pretended to just be coming up the corridor in time to spot her sister and uncle. "Yang, Uncle Qrow I didn't know you were going to be here. I was just coming down to talk with dad." Ruby lied as she tried to sound as innocent as possible. She had her hands tucked together in front of her to appear more proper and lady-like.

"Hey, there baby sister. Good luck talking with dad. He seems to be very concerned about you." Yang remarks giving her a warm smile and pulling Ruby into a quick hug. "I'll be up in my room if you need to talk afterward." She whispered into her sister's ear gently and stroking the back of her head before pulling away.

"That's what I am afraid of," Ruby confessed. She knew how overprotective their father was concerning them.

"Good luck kid." Qrow gently ruffled the top of Ruby's head as some of her hair got all messy as he takes another drink from his flask. "You're going to need it with your old man." Qrow laughed without humor.

They parted ways all too soon and Ruby stood before the mahogany door trying to calm down. But hearing about those murders, about poor Penny and Pyrrha not to mention the rumors and reporter's dogging her every move there was little chance of Ruby relaxing.

"Ruby, can you please come in here?" General Taiyang addressed to his daughter as Ruby took a deep breath. She knew she had to get this meeting with her father over with. As she walked into the office Ruby moved into one of the chairs that was directly across from her father. Ruby sat down gently placing her hands on her lap. She looked down trying to school her features to look more aloof.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ruby asked sick of the silence dragging on. "Is this about all the rumors you been hearing about me and that soldier at the Masked Gala? I thought we settled this already?" Frustration seeped into her tone.

"Well-" General Taiyang paused for a moment as he looked into his daughter's silver eyes. It's hard to see nothing but innocence because he knew his daughter had done nothing wrong or namely, he kept telling himself that because he didn't want to believe any of this was really true. The thought of his little girl sneaking off late into the night scared him more than he let on. "I am getting concerned Ruby, you haven't been focusing on your duties and haven't been spending enough time with Kai. You're the face of Vale sweetheart and I know that's unfair but it's your duty to uphold tradition and set an example for the youth. I want to believe you but I feel you haven't been completely honest with me." The look of betrayal on Ruby's face cut deeper than a knife.

"Dad, there's nothing going on I promise you I am not having some affair I would never do that to Kai or disrespect our family. You should know that." Ruby defended herself as she crossed her arms sitting up in her chair. "I just haven't found much in common with Kai to work with. These things take time you know?" Lies, lies, lies. Ruby felt somewhat guilty since every time she was with Kai she longed for Jaune. But she wouldn't give any indication of his existence; she had to keep him secret.

"See that's a different story than what Aya tells me. According to her son- your fiancé- you avoid spending time with him, make frequent excuses so he could get away, and can't be found for long periods of time from the routine guard. It just seems a little too familiar to me Ruby I don't want you to end up like me." Taiyang didn't mean for his voice to rise but he was frantic. He pulled those very same stunts to get out of meeting prissy stuck up snobs and bum around with inappropriate lovers and one ended up leaving him with a love child and a nearly destroyed reputation. "Ruby please I know the reputation of these soldiers. All most of them care about is getting some action with some woman to forget the stress of battle. I had those feelings when I was a teenager. I met Raven and thought I was in love with her and we had your sister. But she out of nowhere abandoned me with our daughter. If you got pregnant by him, he could very well abandon you too and I can't bear to see you going through that. I'm just looking out for you." Taiyang pleaded but his cries fell on deaf ears.

"I can't even believe we're having this conversation. That you would even think of me being capable of repeating your mistakes! What do you take me for huh dad?" Ruby retorted holding back tears. "I already told you nothing is going on. I'm not sleeping with this soldier. Unless our family's reputation and wealth is all you care about. And I know that's not true. You're not as petty as everyone else in the upper-class dad. Or at least I thought you weren't." The words came out before Ruby could stop them. But how can she stay calm when everyone refuses to leave this mess alone?

"All I care about is seeing you and your sister happy. It's the reason I arranged this whole marriage to Kai, to begin with. He's a nice young man, comes from good money and a good family, and has a strong aura so you can produce healthy children. Ruby, I'm only thinking about your future." General Taiyang assured his daughter. He couldn't reveal to Ruby that there was no backing out of the deal. All the plans for the wedding were already in place. The tour was going to have everyone see them as the ideal couple or at least that's what Aya tells him. And General Taiyang believed that this was the best way to keep his family safe.

"And that's what my only obligation is to have children. What if I want to do more? I'm just to be a fancy breeder because of my high aura levels?! I'm basically a pedigree dog then! Yang was the one that chose to join the military and has all these exciting adventures out there beyond the walls meanwhile I'm trapped here learning how to properly sip tea and pick out satin or lace. It's a prison here. It's keeping us from what's out there. I just want my freedom to really contribute to our world and do some real good." Ruby yelled in frustration as she stood up. This was the first time she had really acted out against her father. She had never done any of these things prior. Ruby had felt her face fluster a bit as she turned her head away.

"Do not question my authority on this Ruby! I know what's best for you more than you do. Not every victory is won through warfare. Sometimes it is just as simple as staying put and settling down. Our society works this way because it's what works the laws we have in place are there because it's what keeps the peace and ensures our survival and you sneaking around with some unknown young man is causing an uproar because like it or not our people look up to you and expect to follow you as an example. Now tell me once and for all who this soldier is!" Taiyang bellowed.

"There's nothing to tell why can't you accept that!"

"Because I know you're hiding something from me, you know who this soldier really is so why can't you tell me?"

"I've already told you everything!"

"I know you know more Ruby why won't you tell me!"

I can't because you'll kill him, Ruby thought. "You'd really believe the media over your own daughter?" Ruby could feel her throat closing up from emotional stress.

"I at the very least know they're not keeping secrets from me!" General Taiyang yelled out to her in anger. Why was she fighting him on this? It was a simple question that deserves a simple answer.

Fed up Tai turned his back and said harshly, "Fine if you won't tell me the truth then I'll have to use drastic measures to keep you two apart. From now on 24/7 guard duty, Blake will send me hourly reports of your daily activities. Anything you do and anyone you speak to will be run by me. You've forced my hand here I don't have a choice."

Ruby was horrified at this news, "You're putting me under house arrest?! This isn't fair I haven't done anything wrong!" Lies and more lies it was acid on her tongue but she couldn't let her dad know she was friends let alone in love with a lower class boy.

Tai turned around and to his credit looked somewhat guilty. "Well, Ruby you haven't been fair by putting us in this situation. I have to do what's best for our family. It's time you grow up and accept your duties. You're marrying Kai and that's final." He was sure that the message got through to Ruby now. That no matter what she will be getting married. He made sure that her future husband was someone that would care and love her. It hurt him to see her so heartbroken but there really wasn't much he could do.

"I didn't think that was called into question. I know that dad I know perfectly well. Probably more than you that I'm marrying Kai but despite everything I've tried I don't love him. Why don't you believe me? It's like nothing I say or do is good enough. I-I can't stand this. I hate you! I wish mom was here instead of you! You just don't understand me at all." Before Ruby could regret her words she turned on her heel and flew out of the room her cries echoing down the hallway. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing Jaune; her father wasn't going to control her life. All she could hope now was Blake's plan to sneak out would work. It's the only hope she had to not be noticed by everyone once she got outside the border walls.

"Ruby wait!" Taiyang called out but it was too late she was already gone. This wasn't the way he wanted to things to go between them. So much of him wanted to go after her but knew it was pointless. Ruby was already angry at him it was best to let her cool down. She thought she understood but she doesn't seem to comprehend the gravity of the situation. This was for her own protection. "This was for the best." He whispered aloud but with little confidence as if trying to convince himself. Tai was sure one day when she's settled and happy she'll thank him but it won't be today. Falling back in his chair he pulled open a hidden drawer and pulled out a picture. His beautiful wife Summer smiled back at him. "Summer, I wish you were here right now. Maybe you'd know how to handle this. I just don't know what to do with her. I don't know whether or not I'm making a mistake." He let out an anguished sigh while burying his face in his hands.

"Don't worry dad. I'll go talk to Ruby." Tai looked up to see Yang leaning in the doorway with a smile. Of course, she was eavesdropping on his meeting with Ruby. Yang has always tried to fill the motherly role to her little sister since Summer passed away. With a wink, Yang headed off to find her little sister before he could say another word. Ruby probably used her semblance to get as far away as possible but it wouldn't be hard to find her. Yang knew she would probably go to one of her usual spots. And the places were narrowed down since she wasn't allowed outside without an escort. There was one spot Ruby would always go to if she was stuck inside so Yang decided to head there first.

To Yang's surprise, she found Ruby upstairs gazing through the locked glass balcony doors. Perhaps there was no point in her hiding as they always found her. It wasn't like she was trying to run away from her problems. Ruby would be the first to confront a Grimm if it was attacking her home. She was always comfortable on the battlefield but with people, her shyness always seemed to get the better of her.

"I can't believe dad doesn't believe me," Ruby said in a weak voice, she quickly trying to wipe away her tears with the sleeve of her dress. "I already explained to him that someone is spreading these rumors. But he seems to believe that I'm sneaking out with a secret boyfriend or something and it's not true. He's afraid I'll end up pregnant and alone like him. But I don't want to be Yang, I don't want to be the next in line to our fortune. I-I love being out on the battlefield. Sneaking out at night is the only way I can really being a Huntress because it's been my dream since I was a child. Just like you and Uncle Qrow and mom-" She stopped herself then, memories of Summer usually brought more unhappy feelings. She wondered what her mother would think of all this? Would she side with her or just be another disappointment to add to the list. "I'm just so useless."

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked in confusion. She hasn't been around for nearly two months. It was much harder to understand Ruby's problems when she hasn't been around. Yang leaned against the warm glass door folding her arms and crossing her ankles. "You know Ruby I've been around the new recruits and despite them fighting tooth and nail for our daily protection they have some pretty dishonorable thoughts. Mainly of us." Yang warned as she wrapped her mechanical arm around her. "We're the general's daughters we're prizes to them. Dad has a point he's worried you'll repeat his mistakes and mistake passion for love and wind up alone looking like a fool. People are harsh critics they'll believe anything if someone more powerful is shown in a bad light. It's all about power and influence and we just don't want to see you get hurt is all." Ruby looked up to her big sister taking in everything she said. "I am lieutenant now baby sister. So just give me the name of this soldier, I'll find him and I will make his life a nightmare for sure." She finished by clenching her flesh hand and pounding it into the wall.

"No Yang th-that's not necessary. I don't even talk to any of them." Ruby lied again as she turned her head away. Truthfully she wished that Jaune was here with her right now. He was He was always so patient and caring. It was already hard enough that their father believed the gossip that was spreading over her words. "Don't tell me you don't believe me, Yang?"

"If you say that you're not having an affair then I believe you," Yang assured her as she gave Ruby a smile before taking her arm away. She then crossed her arms and had nothing but confidence in the next few words she spoke. "We're family. It would be foolish to believe in tabloids. No offense to dad he can just be so thick headed sometimes."

"Pot calling the kettle black sis?" Ruby playfully asked and was shoved away by Yang who smirked back. "It's just that he loves us too much sometimes. He's blinded by his mistakes and sometimes that interferes with his judgment especially when it comes to us. It's been so hard for him since Summer-I mean mom's death." She quickly corrected herself; she had a habit of addressing her parents by their first name. She had to consciously remind herself to call her father Dad and not General all the time now that she was on leave. "I know it's hard being cooped up in the house with no one really to talk to. All the heiresses are airheads, Weiss is in Atlas, Blake is paid to be here and even though she cares it's not the same. And dad is . . . well, he's dad. But you know you can always talk to me about anything right?" Yang held Ruby's hand tightly to reassure her.

Ruby bit her lip. She wanted to talk to her so badly about this but she wasn't sure. Should she? Maybe if she words this just right she can. "Yes of course I do, it's a relief you're here because well there is something I've wanted to talk to you about." Ruby grabbed her sister's hand and began leading her to her bedroom for some privacy looking every which way to make sure they're not being followed. "It's something that I been pondering about for a while and I've been trying to figure it out."

"Sure okay, what is it?" Yang replied. Once at her door Ruby nodded to Blake to stand guard and watch who up until now Yang didn't notice was out of sight this whole time. A second later Yang was in Ruby's room and plopped herself on her plush bed. One of the few luxuries from home she missed. Lying on the bed she watching Ruby nervously press the tips of her fingers together out of habit. Yang just gave a sigh and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Even if she didn't know what was going on, in particular, she wanted her younger sister to be happy and safe. "You know you can tell me anything baby sister. I'll do whatever I can to help. I know I can't fill the void with mom but I can try my best to give advice."

With that Ruby steeled her nerve muttered a silent 'okay' and began talking. "Well, my friend met this guy a while back. The two became fast friends and everything was fine for a while, except now she's recently realized she's in love with him. But they're not supposed to know each other it's all a big secret and she's been sneaking around to meet with him. The thing is no one knows how she feels not even the guy. She's been told by a close confidant that the best thing would be is to confess and cut her losses. The problem is she's not sure if it's the best times to confess her love. She's not sure she wants to move on even though she knows it would be better she can't get him out of her mind." Getting that all out in the open Ruby fell back on her mattress waiting for Yang's response.

"Is this about Weiss?" Yang questioned while playing with a strand of hair. As far as Yang knew from their few letters the two loved each other Neptune just hasn't stopped his young party faze but they still remained loyal to each other. Yang wasn't aware of Weiss catching feelings for another man. But they wanted their marriage to work right? So it couldn't be them. "Or is it Blake? But then again she is always too serious with her duties. She barely makes any time for Sun but the clock is ticking and if she wants to settle down it better be soon, then again Sun seems like the kind of guy to wait forever. Hmm no doesn't sound right either. Who's is this friend of yours anyway?" Yang asked as she tried to ponder in her thoughts as she tried to guess which friend her sister was talking about. Ruby huffed and sat up staring Yang down. "Yang please be serious. I don't know to sol- er fix this for my friend. It doesn't matter who this is, what should she do?" Ruby practically begged.

If Ruby is being honest she doesn't like Blake's advice and hoped that Yang's would be better. She just didn't want to hear those words of not being able to see him again. Knowing they can't be together is painful enough but to live in a world where Jaune isn't in her life? That's just too much to bear.

Yang sat up, crossed her legs and placed her chin in her palm mulling over everything Ruby told her. Finally coming to a conclusion she said, "If you want my honest opinion? I think that she should confess and move on." Ruby's eyes widened as the color drained from her face. Something she tried to hide from Yang as she turned her head to look back at the clear glass of the balcony window.

"Y-you really think she should." Ruby hands fell limp in her lap. "Or are just saying that as a way for her to say goodbye?"

"Look, I don't know this girl but I know enough that she's playing a dangerous game. She doesn't have the luxury of playing around with someone on the side. Part of the excitement of a secret relationship is that it's meant to be secret. It's reckless and dangerous people can get hurt. She's being irrational and selfish, I honestly think it'd be better for her to cut her losses now and say goodbye before it gets too painful later on." Yang leveled with Ruby. She was just being honest, she's already seen lots of Huntsmen enter whirlwind romances due to the fear of death and nothing good ever comes from that.

So that was it, huh, she really has to say goodbye to Jaune? Blake will bring the documents on the Mayor to her soon. It'll be her last chance to give to Jaune and her last chance to see him. With the incriminating evidence hopefully, they can get a new government and make some real change in their town. If she has to give him up, at least she could give him a better life. But how would she get out now?

"It's for the best Ruby. You tell your friend that." Yang said patting Ruby on the shoulder. She Stood up with a stretch letting out a yawn. "Boy, it's getting late and I'm beat. Better head off to bed. Night Ruby see you in the morning." Before exiting Yang stopped at the door and said pointedly, "You certainly have a long day tomorrow what with wedding plans with Kai. You guys have to travel to find the right venue for the ceremony in the morning. Get plenty of rest because I'm sure it'll be a long day." With that Yang closed the door leaving Ruby alone with her thoughts.

"Oh joy. I can't wait." She was fine with hanging out with Kai after all they were friends. But anything to do with the wedding just filled her with dread. Ruby walked to her personal balcony and leaned against the stone just in time to watch the sunset. She was so conflicted, in her mind she knew the smart option would be to end things once and for all before she got hurt and accepted her fate as an upper-class lady of society. But in her heart, she knew by doing that she'd be doomed to a lifetime of regret and unhappiness. "Mom I wish you were here to talk to," Ruby whispered helplessly. As the sky grew darker Ruby climbed into her bed. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.

The next morning seemed to go as expected as Ruby met up with Kai. Wearing one of her fancy dresses had made her looks more like porcelain doll. Baby pink corset with white lace, a long pink hoop skirt and train trailing behind her with a matching jacket and hat with a ridiculous white feather boa. Her pristine white boots clicked on the smooth marble floor matching her satin white gloves that covered her hands. Ruby felt constricted, hot, and foolish. It made it hard to walk with everything weighing down in the oppressive heat. Despite the rumors that were spreading about her she had to do her best to ignore the stars and obvious gossip. Only a few have become skeptical of the stories the rumors that were spreading about her and the soldier. Although it seems Ruby and Kai remained as the perfect couple in upper class. Even with continuous support from the adoring crowds that didn't mean everyone suddenly stopped partaking in the gossip pertaining to their 'Princess of Vale'.

The couple visited several different locations to hold their wedding; one was a popular four-star restaurant in the shopping district. The décor was so elegant but just didn't fit with what 'they' wanted. Well, that's what Kai claimed; it was more what Kai wanted than her because she really didn't care about any of it. It was easier to agree because just wanted to get this whole ordeal over with. Then she can just go home and sulk in her misery. At least until Blake revealed her supposed brilliant plan to her to have her sneak out so she could meet with the 'soldier'.

Ruby had noticed that Kai didn't seem very at ease. When they were alone in the carriage he barely even talked to her. The rumors between her and Jaune were spreading much like wildfire so he has to be aware. She would have to explain to him when they were alone that it wasn't true. He was to be her life partner she might as well get into the habit of placating him now.

They had reserved seating to a fancy hotel by train as a possible place for the reception. In comparison to the rundown steam trains that the lower class could barely afford, the trains of the upper class were well designed and ran on natural resources. The walls were trimmed with gold that lite up from the electricity running through it. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling that sparkled from the sunlight reflected on it. Red velvet carpeting covered the floors trimmed with gold that made walking in heels all the harder for Ruby. She had her hands on the table as they all sat down in the plush cushion seats; she looked at the bouquet of flowers at the center of the table as everyone remained silent. They were waiting for their lunches to be brought to them the trip would take an hour. But Ruby wasn't too hungry, to begin with, her nerves were shot aching to get home and put Blake's plan into action.

Blake stood to her right with her arms crossed. Kai sat across and she could almost feel the disappointment when she met his eyes. It may not be true at all and she was just making an assumption about the whole thing. Ruby could see Kai's bodyguard Gael Clawd eyeing Blake up and down as if trying to size her up if a fight were to break out. His long white spotted leopard tail swing back and forth as if daring Blake to step out of line. His cars decorating his arms and across his left eye would intimidate anyone but Blake wasn't everyone. From the time he had spent with Kai, Ruby could see that he was close to his bodyguard as well. In fact, Gael acted like an older brother figure to him. And she did admit it was nice to see he wasn't cruel to Faunus and treated them respectfully as his equal.

Meanwhile, Kai was stewing in repressed anxiety. He almost wished there was a training room on board so he could work off this energy. It was times like this that he wished he was still active duty. But his mother only had him do the barest minimum Huntsmen service. Staring across the table at Ruby who pointedly ignored him wasn't helping his mood. He was trying, he was giving her space but he also wanted to bridge the gap between them so their marriage wouldn't be built on such shaky foundations. He remembered when he first saw her, she probably wouldn't remember but they were in the same platoon for a couple of missions when he was transferred to Vale. The way she lit up on the battlefield, how she didn't friville away with beauty and riches just looked at the world as it was and took it in including him. It made Kai respect Ruby a lot. It's part of the reason he loved her so much. She didn't even seem to care about his looks or charms, or any political advantage he would bring. She just took him as he was.

But now she seemed to be pulling back from what little progress they made. He wasn't so sure how she felt about the rumors. He always had trouble with trusting others himself after everything that had happened to him back in Vacuo. Everyone that seems like a friend could have a knife stashed in their pocket ready to take it out at the slightest chance of lifting up their own status. So when his mother had told him he was to marry an upper-class lady in Vale he wasn't immediately thrilled with the idea at first. It was upon learning that Ruby was his intended and the time he got to know her that he realized how much he loved her. Sure it was ridiculous as they only had known and been engaged for roughly two months but he sure believed Ruby was special and they were meant to be.

And right now he wanted more than anything to reach across the table and hold her hand but he wasn't sure if he could. Predicting Ruby's reaction as good or bad was too much of a gamble to even try. He didn't want to feel this stressed around his fiancée and yet that's all he felt these days. That any small action might set her off and Kai just wasn't prepared for a fight not so easily in their relationship.

Leaning down Gael whispered into his bosses' ear, "You probably don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your fiancée especially a beauty like her. Despite being a beautiful flower it appears she's more of a winter frost." Gael chuckled to himself elbowing Kai in the arm. Yes, he was fully aware of how beautiful, smart, and overall amazing Ruby was but her cold shoulder act was also getting old and fast. Once they were married it would be expected of them to have a child soon. With the rate they're going he'll be lucky to even sleep in the same bed as husband and wife.

"Stop it! My personal life is none of your business!" Kai harshly whispered back not wanting this to be discussed so casually in public. It felt like everyone was trying to pry into his personal life as of late. He was badgered endlessly by reporters on how he felt about losing the love of his life. He tried he really did not to let this get to him. He should trust Ruby but how when she refused to talk to him. He didn't want to think of her in the arms of another man. That she may have even given herself to him. Kai had tried to convince himself she wouldn't do that because Ruby would never hurt him. He wanted to say something to her to make her and himself feel better but just couldn't find the words. He was totally lost on how to talk to his love.

The atmosphere grew tenser by the second until Ruby could take it no more.

"I'm going to take walk. I'll be back." Ruby announced curtly. She stood up with Blake quick to shadow her mistress. Blake could see the tension in Ruby's shoulders; she pitied Kai knowing there was only one person Ruby wanted. Blake could only hope this wouldn't all end in disaster.

"We can't be away too long Miss Rose. You know there are cameras watching your every move. They'll get suspicious if you take too long." Blake gently reminded her friend while scanning the general vicinity.

Stepping into a closed off room Ruby gazed through the window watching her surroundings fly by. This was it, whatever she chose would decide her future but Ruby wasn't sure if she could spend the rest of her life this way. She was nothing more than a form of entertainment the latest gossip to entertain the dull humdrum boring societal life for others to shut in, like she would soon be. Would Ruby turn into that? While Kai worked in the government and inherited her money would her only source of stimulation come from preying on the misfortune of other socialites? Or be confined to having lots of babies and take care of them? It'll be at least 10 years before they let her return to active duty. Was she really just to give up her life her happiness for this?

It was selfish she felt bad enough to even be questioning this, as a Huntress she took an oath to uphold the peace no matter the cost. But she never imagined how high a toll the price would take.

The door suddenly opened and a pair of ladies came walking in, little dogs on bedazzled leashes in tow talking about some new fashion trend or whatever. Until they mentioned her name and Ruby's back went ramrod straight.

"Oh did you hear? Our honorable General's dear sweet daughter came home yesterday, such a shame her disfigurement cost her beauty. But I suppose there's still hope for our Lady Rose." Said the first girl in a condescending tone. Her companion laughed a high pitched nasally sound. "Oh, I'm not so sure. It's been all over the news; she can hardly keep to one bed. With so many boy toys it's quite possible she'll have an ugly little troll as al are. What an embarrassment. Honestly, should we even trust her? What other lies could she be hiding? Is she even the General's daughter or was he so ashamed of his first he found the first woman with an open pair of legs and a baby and paid her to be his wife?" The two sat down haughtily laughing at the notion not noticing their steaming High Lady across the room. Well, Ruby wasn't going to stand there and let them get away with it. Handing her hat to Blake Ruby strode over to give them a piece of her mind.

"Excuse me but would you like to repeat that? I wasn't sure I could hear you're idiotic banter." Ruby felt a twinge of pride at seeing the two ladies cower at whom exactly stood before them. Even under the petticoats, she could see their defined muscles so it's possible they were discharged recently. Good, she was up for putting these bimbo's in their place with a "friendly" spar. "Now what was that you were saying about myself and my family? Questioning my birthright and insulting my sister an active duty Huntress who protects our borders? And what was that I also heard? Questioning your leader's judgment? Now if I'm not mistaken that sounds like high treason against the High Vale family. Am I mistaken ladies?" Her tone was colder than ice and harder than steel as she fingered the secret knife in her bodice. Sometimes the best intimidation tactics weren't big shows of power and insults but a harsh reminder to put someone back in their place.

The women practically tripped over themselves collapsing to their knees foreheads to the floor as they trembled. "Lady Ruby Rose! Please forgive our impertinence we didn't expect you to be on this train. Please forgive us your Ladyship" The young woman, a blonde, begged at Ruby's feet. "Yes, exactly My Lady. We never would disrespect you or your esteemed family if we knew you were here. We were out of line." Disgusting their groveling made Ruby's lip curl.

"But you would've continued participating in the gossip is you didn't know I was here? That I lack loyalty to my betrothed? I'm sure the General would find the rest of your conversation quite interesting. Don't you agree Blake?" The Faunus nodded in agreement to her mistress while two ladies heads shot up panic in their eyes. "Indeed Miss Rose, I believe Sir Xiao Long would want to hear about this." Blake couldn't stop the smug smile spreading across her face, it wasn't often Ruby acted in a position of authority but she took to it well.

"We're sorry for what we said. We didn't mean to laugh. Please don't punish us Lady Rose we'll do anything." Ruby was silent for several seconds then abruptly stamped the floor a hair's breadth away from the girl's hands. "Alright, I suppose I'll let the matter end here if you do something for me." The girls sat up on their haunches nodding their heads eagerly.

"Tell me who started this rumor about me." Ruby crossed arms tapping her foot, unladylike manner but she wasn't in the mood for playing the part. This would end now. The girls looked at each other for a moment before answering. "We're not entirely sure but some say it's someone who considers you a rival." The young woman, ginger, admitted. "It's really strange because who would want to harm your reputation so badly? I mean in that's crossing a line in many levels, Miss Rose. I mean you aren't one to have many enemies. Even we regret laughing about those rumors because of your kindness." Oh typical backtracking, Ruby was half surprised they weren't kissing her backside already.

Having enough Ruby decided she would have to actively combat these rumors in the only way she knew now. "Thanks for the information. Now go and should we cross paths again I hope it's under better circumstances." With a dismissive wave, the girls curtsied once more and flew out of the room doggies in tow. Blake came behind Ruby and offered a comforting hand. "Are you alright miss?"

Ruby turned tired eyes to her friend and shrugged her shoulders. "Come one I think we better head back. It looks like I don't have a choice anymore." Blake wordlessly followed her confused by Ruby's words. Only to be given an answer a moment later.

Ruby made a beeline for Kai who looked up to greet her only to be pulled to his feet and kissed! Ruby's arms wound around Kai's neck pulling him close to her body. The poor boy was frozen stiff but slowly relaxed and melted into her kiss wrapping his own arms around her beck. Everyone in the surrounding car watched with jaws hanging open. No one had expected this.

Ruby pulled away and smiled at Kai for what seemed like the first time in weeks. She couldn't avoid him or pretend he wasn't now a part of her life. "I'm sorry I've been so distant lately, I've been so hurt by all the terrible news that I was afraid to face you and wanted to deal with this on my own. But- I've come to realize we're a team and you're probably hurting too. I promise to try harder more for the sake of our future. Just please be patient with me? Is that okay?" A light flush colored Ruby's cheeks, it was so unlike her to kiss someone out of the blue. But if that's what it took to sway the public she was still true to her oath and serious about doing what's right then so be it she'll kiss Kai a million more times. Even if it wasn't the most pleasant experience. He wasn't bad but, she just didn't feel that spark or need to be intimate with him. But maybe she could change that.

Kai still processing that his fiancée just kissed him was slow to respond. "Huh- wha I mean, yes! Yes, of course, it's alright my darling. We'll take all the time in the world; I'll always be patient with you. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was angry with you. I know you didn't do anything wrong. I'll be right here at your side to support you. Now and for the rest of our lives. But we need to talk to each other when there's a problem okay?" Kai took Ruby's hands in his squeezing just a little too tightly but Ruby decided to let that slide. "Absolutely."

The two sat down side by side just as lunch was finally served. Despite Ruby's little show, she was still uncomfortable with such big shows of affection especially to a person who was just a friend. Several dishes of steaming meats, fresh vegetables, and other delicacies were placed in front of them. Soon the whole car began eating and chatter once again filled the small space, Ruby could hear her name being thrown around but now it was in regards to the kiss. Well, it was an improvement.

"Aren't you hungry Miss Rose?" Blake looked up from her fish noodle dish, only Ruby would be kind enough to allow her bodyguard to dine with her. Ruby shouldn't be starving herself, she needed to eat to keep up her energy. "You need to prepare for a long day. I don't want you collapsing on the floor while you're touring the venue in that Fancy Hotel-"

"I'm fine Blake look I am eating." Ruby cut her off as she took her fork and places a large piece of steak in her mouth. "So don't worry about it." Blake wisely did not press the issue, neither did the other occupants at the table.

It wasn't long until the train finally pulled into the station. The hotel they were looking at was called Royal Crest and was a short ten-minute drive from the station. Only the truly rich and elite could afford an extensive stay at such a luxurious and renown place. Kai whispered to Ruby that this place for sure was the perfect place to hold the wedding. Ruby smiled in return trying to keep her promise to be more involved.

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving at Crystal Light Station. Please gather all your belongings and mind the gap on your way out. Thank you for traveling with the Vale Rail Road." The announcement broke through the conversation signaling for all passengers to get off. Blake and Gael assisted their master's and moved to the front to be let off.

It seemed time had stood still for those ten minutes as they got off the train. The doors opened with a screech and a throng of people in various suits, gowns, and coats came darting out into the crowd sweeping Ruby and Kai in as well. Virtual City, while not really a city but rather the technological center, powered the whole of Vale with electrical currents harnessed not only from dust but also lightning from frequent storms. The area was just off the coast of the sea where warm air currents frequently interacted with the lightning dust changing the weather and thus creating more storms. Ruby suddenly thought of Nora getting on a boat heading for an incoming storm to boost up her semblance. The thought was so hilarious and so Nora she laughed for what felt like the first time in ages. Kai smiled at Ruby happy to see his fiance not so down in the dumps and took her hand in his. Ruby didn't pull away and was glad to be wearing a glove, his palms tended to get sweaty.

"Come on Ruby our car is waiting for us." Kai pulled Ruby along guiding them through the station as thousands of people passed by likely for business and some Huntsman and Huntress returning from missions before the Military Ball. Ruby wished that could be her but she turned her face away and followed Kai.

"Oh, Kai, you're so sweet." Ruby giggled. Suddenly she noticed some nearby cameras. She quickly moved up beside him looping her arm in his to appear more like a loving couple in the eyes of the public. If she could convince the citizens of Vale and Kai then she could convince herself. "I'm so lucky to have someone like you." Ruby leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and forced herself to smile. She looked up to see people taking notice of her displays. She hoped she wasn't laying it on too thick but she really had to sell the image they were in love and Ruby was Vale's upstanding lady. It was only now sinking in that she really did have an influence on the public if those two girls were anything to go by. She had to take this more seriously. Exiting the station their car pulled up and everyone piled in to be taken to the hotel.

Blake and Gael were behind them on their guard in the hotel lobby. Blake looked at Ruby, how she curtsied and hung on Kai's arm. Try as she might upper-class life was just not for Ruby she wished better for Ruby but all she could do was be there. Blake wasn't about to bring up the mystery boy but from the way, Ruby described him she was happier with him. Still, they both had their roles and they had to accept them.

Kai and Ruby gazed around in amazement. Releasing herself from Kai's arm she spun around in place. Unlike every other hotel and country club before there wasn't endless jewels, precious metals, or crystals or flowers. Instead, the hotel had crisp silver walls with lavish moving paintings of famous and historical figures. Expensive tech such as TV's, computers, and endless phones allowed for guests to be within easy access to a worker or anyone they needed to contact. Robots workers busied themselves alongside their human and Faunus workers. Open windows let in lots of natural light with the ceiling projecting beautiful landscapes such as beaches, forests, and even outer space. A large metal square sat at the top of the ceiling where water poured in individual streams coming together like a curtain as multi-colored lights made the water shine. Kai came behind Ruby wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder." Beautiful isn't it? Simple and modern it feels perfect." Ruby gulped at the close intimate contact, only Jaune ever held her this close. She felt her mouth go dry as thoughts of her blond knight raced through her head standing right here with her in this hotel holding her just as Kai was now. It was suddenly hard to breathe.

At her lack of response, Kai saw how distracted Ruby looked. Panic suddenly hit him, what could she be thinking? Was she pulling away from him again? Just when they were making such great progress. Was she thinking about . . . him? Kai couldn't bear the thought he really didn't want to think the worst of Ruby but his insecurities were getting the better of him. He had to know. His voice was shaking when he asked the dreaded question. "You're thinking about him aren't you?" Kai questioned as Ruby turned to look over at him. She failed to notice that Kai's hands were clenched into fists. The very thought of her being in love with another man just pained him. It resurfaced all those memories when he was in Vacuo. And he didn't want to go back to that unhappy place ever again.

"Who are you talking about?" Ruby questioned. In reality, she knew what Kai was talking about but she purposely played dump because she was trying to avoid this. "That soldier you were seen with at the Masked Gala," Kai whispered crossing his arms and turned away. She was lying to his face he could tell. Before this could escalate a representative finally approached them. "Oh hello so sorry for the wait, you must be our latest couple. My name is Tangerine please come with me we can take a tour of our great hall and then try the menu." Tangerine walked ahead and Kai and Ruby reluctantly agreed to follow. "Oh, we were so excited to be picked as a candidate for the upcoming wedding for the General's daughter. Such an exciting event I'm sure you lucky kids are just itching to get hitched hmm?" The perky woman asked. Kai and Ruby couldn't even look at each other which Tangerine didn't seem to notice.

The entrance hall was much like the lobby with pristine silver walls and blank holograms likely where moving pictures would be. Large stereos lined the walls and a giant disco ball hung from the ceiling. Simple yet effective. A table was set up for the couple to try the cuisine. "Please have a seat our servers will be out momentarily. Feel free to look around." With that their hostess left.

Kai didn't see any cameras and other than their bodyguards staying a respectable distance away the two were alone. He knew the smart thing would be to drop the issue and try to finish this day but his stubbornness got the better of him. He needed to know where he stands. "Ruby please answer my question. Are you avoiding me because you're thinking about that other guy?" Kai pleaded.

Ruby gave him a "really" look and replied "What do you want me to say, Kai? There's nothing going on between us. We started talking and we're friends but that's all we'll be. I am marrying you after all." Ruby tried to explain the situation but that didn't seem to go down well with him. Yes, part of him did want to believe her but he just couldn't seem to bring himself too. The feeling of possibly being betrayed by someone he cared about was too much. Unpleasant memories of his old bodyguard trying to force herself on him back in Vacuo rose up that he tried to suppress.

"Then you're saying those rumors about you sneaking off to meet him aren't true either. That everything we did together was you faking it?" Kaibrokenly asked. "Ruby you know how I feel but do even think you can ever love me? Do I even matter to you? You clearly value this guy's friendship more than your relationship with me!"

"Kai that's not true-" Ruby was cut off by Kai kicking back his chair and slamming his hands on the table. "No! No more lies no more excuses. Tell me the truth Ruby, are you in love with him?" Kai pinned Ruby to the spot with a glare. She fidgeted in place looking everywhere but at him.

"Why are you hesitating when I asked you that? Was it really all an act earlier? Do you even care about me at all?" Kai's jealousy was taking over; it was a rushing flood of every pent-up thought coming to the surface. He wanted Ruby to hurt, hurt like she was hurting him. He didn't want to go through this again especially from someone he actually loved.

"Kai, what has gotten into you? Where is all of this coming from? I'm trying here okay! I-I'm not there yet but maybe one day I'll love you like you love me. It's just this is all happening so fast and you standing there bombarding me with all these questions is it like you. I'm marrying you isn't that good enough?" Ruby ranted letting some of her own frustrations out in the process.

"But that's it isn't it! I'm not enough, am I? There's someone else or something else that you'll always want more than me. Is this really going to be how we spend the rest of our lives? Am I really so horrible to be with? Tell me, what it that you can't stand about me?!" Kai bellowed letting some tears sleep as thoughts drifted to this supposed handsome soldier that was stealing his fiancé away from him. "What is it that I have to do? Beg? Give up my hobbies? Change my fashion sense? Become more interested in weapons? Live in the great outdoors? What Ruby what! What am I doing that's so wrong!"

"Kai there's nothing wrong with you please, calm down!" Ruby didn't know how to deal with this. Kai was having a meltdown and she couldn't seem to console him. Suddenly Kai marched up to Ruby and gripped her by the arms. "So have you kissed him? Is he better than me? Have you had a lot of practice to figure that out? Is that why you avoid me? Or are the other rumors true, have you have sex with him?" Kai was could just picture it. The thought of Ruby in bed with someone else, showering him with looks of love and adoration. Looks he'd never get. "Then maybe I just have to prove myself that you can love me."

Kai pulled Ruby flat against his chest kissing her deeply. Ruby caught unprepared could hardly breathe and tried to pull away but Kai only held her tighter. It has hardly a kiss and more a desperate press of their lips trying to convince themselves in vain that somehow this would fix everything.

When it was almost too much Blake and Gael came to the rescue pulling the two apart. "Master Li what's gotten into you?" and "Miss Rose are you okay?" Echoed in the hall just as the doors burst open and several waiters came in with platters of samples. But no one felt hungry anymore

Wiping her mouth Ruby gently tried talking to Kai in soft soothing tones. But kept her distance with Blake putting herself slightly in front of her, that surprise kiss was too much like Cardin's and brought back bad memories. "Kai please to me those rumors aren't true. I never kissed, I've never had sex. I'm really getting tired of explaining myself to everyone and you look really stressed.

"And I'm supposed to just believe you right." He couldn't bring himself to look at Ruby. "I'm sure you'd love to be with him instead of me." Kai turned away to hide the overflow of tears.

Ruby's eyes widened feeling hurt by his words even if she shouldn't. She could deal with the public's opinion of her but her family and even Kai she needed to know they were in her corner. "You don't believe me either Kai. Trust is an important thing both in friendship and for our eventual marriage. I thought you would believe me. But I guess I was wrong. You claim to love and care about me but I'm so sure anymore." Ruby snapped back at Kai. They both turned away hurt by the others actions "I want to go home." Ruby announced and promptly left the room ignoring the distant cries of her fiancé.

"Miss Rose are you okay?" Blake worriedly asked her friend. That conversation got out of hand fast and now damage control was needed.

Ruby didn't answer as she looked to see that Gael was not too far probably talking to Kai as well. "Blake I don't think it's best to talk about this here in the open, especially when certain bodyguards of someone's could listen in." Ruby notions to Gael to Blake and nodding in understanding. She wasn't going to say any more about it until they got home. "All right, we can talk later if you want."

"Blake I am through with the wedding arrangements today. Kai can deal with all of this. My opinion pretty much doesn't matter anyway. This will be our venue I don't want to look anymore. Can we please go home?" Ruby tiredly asked rubbing her head. She didn't want to show how upset she was about her argument with Kai. No one seemed to trust her, she would find the culprit and make them pay.

"All right let's head home." Blake gently touched Ruby's shoulder with a nod of understanding. Both of them headed back to the car Ruby and Kai resolutely ignoring each other. The train ride wasn't much different.

The hours seemed to slowly slip by as they made their way back to the gates of the Xiao Long Mansion. Ruby could hear whispers as she got off the carriage. Blake stopped herself from hissing at some upper-class citizens passing by following behind Ruby. She knew both of them were going to a private place to talk about what happened. How she had to discuss her plan to help Ruby sneak out. It felt wrong, everyone was accusing her and were in a way right but also wrong. Still, Blake knew Ruby had to do this. She had to put this all behind her to truly move on and give herself to Kai though that would be much harder thanks to his recent stunt.

Ruby pulled Blake's arm as she closed the door to her bedroom. Blake could see the distress on Ruby's face and went over to hug her friend. After all, she had been through with her father, sister and Kai Ruby needed one. Some of the very people that loved Ruby, didn't believe her words. Blake had thought about her parents back in Menagerie, what if they didn't believe the way the Faunus had been treated in the upper class. Menagerie was a place that was sacred to Faunus; they were treated better due to it just being their own kind living there. Blake couldn't imagine her parents thinking the worst of her or Sun.

"It's going to be okay Ruby today was just a bad day," Blake said in an effort to comfort her. Despite being home Yang was busy today with meetings and last minute preparations with the ball. Blake took the role of big sister in her absence and tried her best. Ruby looked tired, absolutely drained.

"Kai . . . I don't know what got into him today. I know I haven't been exactly easy and yeah he's right. I'm in love with Jaune but I haven't acted on those feelings. I've never done anything with him and he let his jealousy get the better of him. UGH! This is such a mess!" Ruby shouted falling back on her bed. "When I talked to those girls they said something about someone that viewed me as a rival. Why does that sound so familiar?" Ruby lied there for a second racking her brain for anyone who could hate her enough to do this. And just like that, a light bulb went off that had Ruby shooting up. "Of course it all makes sense now! There's one person I could think of who would want to hurt me. Jade Crown." Ruby spat her name out like acid. She could deal with Jade's insults and her acting up when she wasn't getting attention. But she had crossed a line by hurting her with all these lies

"Jade? That brat. This is unacceptable you have to get even with her Miss Rose." Blake snarled. Jade was the epitome of a spoiled rich upper-class girl. It was hard to bite her tongue when she was present because of her condescending attitude but this was too far. "Unfortunately we don't have proof to press charges or anything. If we act without evidence we could get into some serious trouble."

"I know Blake but even if we knew that Jade did this I don't want to stoop to her level. Everything is just really hard right. This whole marriage will never work out, even if Kai and get past this I know in my heart I can't love him like he loves me. I want Jaune, I can't change who I love. Even more, I want to be free not stuck inside this house." Everything built up and Ruby punched the wall next to her the hugged her pillow to her chest. "I'm never getting out of here!" Ruby mumbled her into her pillow.

"There is a way to get you outside Ruby," Blake assured her as Ruby wiped her tears. S "Now just listen to me carefully Miss Rose. You know how you told me about the Mayor and all his illegal documents and files. I am going to meet up with a friend of mine; she's going to give me the information. And you can give it to your soldier boy." Blake winked as Ruby just looked more confused. "And this will be your chance to confess and move on." Blake reminded Ruby.

"Y-yes right." Ruby forlorn. Staring down at her scroll she remembered the message she had sent the following night. At the time she thought it was a mistake to meet him. The danger it could bring to both of them. And she had tried to text him back to cancel but Ruby couldn't bring herself to do it, she missed him too much. In her eyes, Jaune was worth life and death. Now that she understood her feelings for him, it was impossible to stop her desires. Ruby knew she had to find a way to tell Jaune how she felt about him. It had to be done. "But even if I got the documents I'm still under constant watch Blake. There's no way I can get out of here. You know that."

"Remember we have dust Miss Rose." Blake smiled as she took a flask of dust powder and waved it between the two of them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ruby questioned as she raised one of her eyebrows putting a hand on her hip. She tried to put together what Blake was talking about. Most dust was infused with an element that enhanced weapons and even clothing. Then her eyes widened as it occurred to her about the more powerful restricted dust that was discovered. It was beyond the power of the elements. "Are you talking about the more psyche dust?" Ruby asked mesmerized.

"Yes, dust that affects the mind and body directly. This one can trick the mind of the person into seeing what they want to see. We can use it to fake an image of you and the guards won't even notice that you snuck out." Blake grinned in satisfaction of her ingenious plan.

"That's great and all but who are we gonna find to pretend to be me?" Ruby points out as she felt that her bodyguard wasn't thinking about the whole situation.

"And that's where I come in," Blake said pointing to herself. "I'll sprinkle the dust on me and anyone who comes to check on you will see you. I can even wear your hood for added effect. We can even use my semblance to stand as lookout. I've been practicing and I have longer lasting control over them."

"But your clones don't talk and can't touch things or they'll fade away and what if you run out of aura?" Ruby questioned as she didn't understand how this would work. "And what if the dust doesn't last long enough and someone comes in and sees you as you and not me?"

"I've thought of that too Miss Rose." Blake pulled out another vial. "I'll use this nerve dust to make it look my clones are moving. And if I need to speak I can either use it to disguise my voice as yours or make my duplicate talk. So no one will know you're gone."

"Blake this is all too risky, if you get caught you won't just be fired you could face jail time. It just doesn't' seem worth the risk." Ruby rationalized.

"Don't worry about any of that. Let me go get the documents and you can go see that soldier you love. We can do this at night when you're supposed to be asleep. Less guard activity and fewer people will check on you. So long as you're back within 30 minutes and don't wear bright recognizable clothes we should pull this off." Blake told her as she opened the door and nodded her head back at Ruby. "I'll be back soon. Stay put." With that Ruby sat on her bed staring at the door. So this was it. She'd really have to say goodbye.

"Blake!" Ruby called out to her as Blake turned around to look at her. She was trying to find the right words. Especially with all her bodyguard and friend was doing for her. But there were only two words that came out of her mouth. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for. We look out for each other." Blake smiles as she gives a nod before turning around closing the door behind her.

* * *

Blake wore a long black coat with the hood over her head to hide her face. Word couldn't get out that the Ruby Rose's bodyguard was walking around on her own especially a Faunus. So she had to be extra careful and made sure no one recognized her. It would only get worse to the tabloids it wouldn't just be about the soldier romance but that she couldn't tame her bodyguard as well. The hustle and bustle of the late evening was beautiful but Blake had no time for admiring the scenery. She was doing this for Ruby.

Finally, Blake made it to the stone steps of the Vale Official Legal Affairs office. And luckily for her, no one was around as Blake put down her hood. She could feel the wind blow her long hair back. Not wanting people to think she's a Faunus, she took a long black ribbon and tied it to the top of head to cover her cat ears.

Blake walked briskly inside, quickly flashed her badge as working for the General and easily got through. Soon Blake arrived at the office, knocking twice she waited until she heard an 'enter' and opened the door. "Hello, old friend."

"It certainly took you long enough Blakey. Maybe you need some more training, I'd be happy to teach you" Ilia teased with a wink.

Ilia Amitola was a chameleon Faunus but can easily be mistaken for a human. Unfortunately, like all of them, she wasn't forcibly registered by the government. All Faunus' had to have all their finger and footprints registered. Along with their blood marked and stored in vaults for DNA samples. It's more because humans felt like they would be the ones to commit crimes in the upper class. And they can be more easily found and tracked so many of them could be punished for their acts. It was more the government's way of controlling any Faunus uprising. Blake was used to the racism that humanity had against Faunus. It was hard for people to see things in a certain way.

Despite Ilia being a Faunus her human appearance allowed her to get a comfortable job working in an office especially since she didn't pass bodyguard training. Ilia wore a black and white pinstripe business suit and raised a silver booted foot on her desk.

"Hey, kitty cat did you miss me?" Ilia giggled in happiness offering Blake a glass of wine. Blake could only sigh and roll her eyes at Ilia's ridiculous behavior and reluctantly declined. This was a normal routine between the two of them. Ilia never really bothered hiding the fact she's in love with Blake. "I certainly missed you. It's been so long. Why don't you visit me more often?" Ilia asked a low lilt.

"Ilia I told you I'm kind of seeing someone. Maybe it's time to find another girl that will return your feelings? I just want to hurt you, for the sake of our friendship." Blake answered as thoughts of her almost-boyfriend popped in her head. She would never want to take advantage of Ilia because of her romantic feelings. Her friendship was very important to her because they knew each other since childhood. And friends, of course, can do favors for each other. Ilia worked as a paralegal and it gave Blake decent tips if someone was planning on robbing her boss or plan an attack. Ilia was a master at cracking security codes and tapping into seemingly remote devices to eavesdrop on others as well as handle mundane everyday legal files. That's what Blake needed.

"That doesn't mean I don't have to stop. And I don't care that you won't return my feelings. Flirting with you is just too much fun." Ilia assured Blake, she fully was aware that she would never return her feelings and only valued her as a friend. "I love how we have this whole cat and mouse thing going on. Like playing hard to get."

"Oh, I give up," Blake muttered to herself. It was more of a game they played. As they went through this every time they would meet up Ilia loved doing this and since it made her happy Blake just went along with it.

"So black cat, what can I do for you this time?" Ilia asked sipping her red wine.

"Well, I was hoping you could get ahold of some documents for me." Blake started. "I need to give them to General Taiyang in the morning." Yes, Blake was ashamed of having to lie. It was beneath her but she promised Ruby she wouldn't say a word. And she couldn't reveal to anyone she was doing this to help out her best friend. So it would be more reasonable to say she was giving the documents to the leader of Vale. She could see the clock it was nearly 8:30pm. "It's getting late. And I know General Taiyang is going to be eager to have this information." Blake added for urgency.

"Yes, it's right here Blake." Ilia smiled pulling open a drawer and passing a manila envelope to her. The spots on her face turned pink as she felt Blake's hands touch hers.

"Thanks, Ilia, I really appreciate this." Blake quickly grabbed the folder and reached over to give Ilia a hug. All the information that was needed to blackmail the mayor was here. Blake knew the risk with this plan but she had long accepted it. "And you know you can always text me on my scroll. I am no stranger you know."

"Y-you know I wish we can hang out more often." Ilia shyly admitted. She could barely look Blake in the eye.

Blake held Ilia a moment longer and whispered. "I know things have just been really crazy as of late. But I promise when things settle down I'll make time for you okay?"

"Okay, I know you will. I guess this is goodbye for now." Ilia's smile turned into a frown at the thought of being alone again.

"We'll talk again soon. I can see if Miss Rose can get you invited to the Military Ball. Perhaps you can assist her in my place. She's going to need the company if I'm on surveillance outside. I can't be in two places at the same time. I think Miss Rose will be lonely she's my good friend and it's mean a lot if you could look for her." Blake let the offer hang in the air and slowly made her to the door.

"Well, this is goodbye for now. Message me if you ever need more information." Ilia said.

"It's a promise." With that Blake made her way out of the building and hurried back to the mansion.

* * *

Ruby looked at the balcony window as she pressed her hand to the glass with eagerness. She couldn't wait to finally get out of the mansion and away from all the rules of the upper class. And with the high security, she wondered how Blake would get back inside. She was trying to reserve her aura for the dust crystals especially if she had to pretend to be her or make a duplicate of herself. Of course, it was late into the night so there was little chance that someone would need her. Ruby looked at the clock near her bed; it was 9:30 pm. Ruby promised Jaune that she would meet him at 10:00 pm. Where was Blake she running out of time?

Just then Ruby heard the door knock she raced to yank it open quickly motioning to Blake to come in. Ruby then looked around as she closed the door behind her. "Did you get the documents, Blake?" She asked eagerly. Even though Ruby trusted Blake with her life this was too important for anything to go wrong.

"Yes, right here." Blake held up the sealed envelope with all the documents inside waving it back and forth in front of her. "Every dirty secret this Mayor has to be used as blackmail. And now you have an excuse to see him. Remember you're doing this to confess and move on with your life. You promise right?" This was a big gamble they were taking Blake just hoped Ruby would think with her head and not her heart. She knew that Ruby was in love so it wouldn't a surprise if she wanted to keep seeing him. But Blake knew this would be wrong and for their safety, it had to stop.

"Y-yeah I promise." Ruby agreed as she took the document with a smile and placed it close to her chest. Of course Ruby said she would doesn't mean it would be easy. Deep down, she didn't want to say goodbye. It pained her too much to leave Jaune behind. And the thought of a future without him in her life was horrible.  
"Okay let's do this." Ruby handed Blake her blackest nightgown and her red hood. One dressed Ruby showered Blake in dust. Dust stones rained over Blake a moment later she changed and Ruby was seeing double. Even though Ruby knew this was a trick it still surprised her and she attempted to do the mirror technique.

"You're too much Miss Rose," Blake said affectionately.

"I"m sorry I know this was your idea but this is so weird it's all happening too fast. You'll be me and I'll be saying goodbye and then I'll have to be with Kai. It's just a lot to take in." Ruby mumbled grabbing a black dress, leggings, boots, and a black cloak. She needed to look as inconspicuous possible.

"Just remember you said you will confess your feelings for him and move on. After all, you're engaged to Kai Li, Miss Rose." Blake reminded her friend in hopes she would keep her promise. "We don't need you to pursue this anymore. An affair would make things more complicated. Even worse it would be with a solider, a lower class one at that. And you know your father wouldn't approve of this."

"Blake, I am aware of that." Ruby defended because she knew that Blake was right. "I'll be back soon."

"Just be careful." Blake softly tells her as she puts a hand to her shoulder.

"Okay," Ruby replied. Blake crawled into Ruby's bed pulling the good over her face pretending to be asleep. With that Ruby slipped out the door.

Ruby knew of a secret hallway that no one ever bothered with, and it just so happened to have a window the perfect escape. Using her semblance Ruby was nothing but a blur and was outside. Once her feet landed on the ground she took her not wanting to waste a second. Time was of the essence this had to be quick.

Ruby looked around before she went through the secret door in the border holding the document close to her for dear life. Once through Ruby was off again and made her way to meet up with Jaune at their usual spot at the statue.

Ruby surprised herself by getting there first. It looks like she'll have to wait for Jaune. Ruby looked at her scroll as she waited for a message but there was nothing. And she only saw the clock on her phone change to 9:45. It was during this time Ruby wondered how to confess her feelings to Jaune. She'd never had to do this before so Ruby wasn't sure how to do it. She especially feared his reaction, how would he feel about her? Not like it'll make a difference, it's illegal to be together Ruby thought sullenly.

Suddenly she heard a noise in the distance that got her attention as she placed Crescent Rose in front of her. Ruby was all by herself but wasn't scared in the slightest. In fact, she hadn't battled any grimm in weeks. Training with dummies and simulations just wasn't the same. But as much as the thrill of battle called to her Ruby was here for one thing.

"Jaune, is that you?" Ruby called out as she moved in closer for inspection. "If it's a grimm you better watch out because I'm about to slice you in half. And I will kick your butt if you're planning to prank me or something. But then again, you're not that type of person." The leaves rustled once more and out of the bushes popped a bunny.

"Ughhhhhhh, really? Of all the times it couldn't have been a grimm!" Ruby crouched down as the bunny padded closer sniffing Ruby curiously. "You're lucky you're cute or I'd stomp you to ease my frustration." She held her hand and let the bunny's soft head butt her fingers. "Well, I guess I can't be too mad. You're soft and super cute. Hehe reminds me of a certain friend I have."

"And what friend would that be huh?"

Ruby let out a surprised 'eep' scaring the bunny away. Slowly Ruby rose to her feet and turned around to see. . .

"Jaune!" Ruby called out. He smiled and simply waved to her. Ruby couldn't control herself as she sprinted to cover the distance barreling into Jaune. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting the impact and the two fell over in the grass with an 'oof!' Jaune laughed it off as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. It's only too long since they last saw each other. "I am so glad you made it. I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Jaune smiled as he caught a whiff of her hair, it smelled of roses and soap. Jaune forgot how good it felt to be able to hold Ruby in his arms. Their bodies pressed against each other and yet it didn't feel close enough. He thought about her every day since she had gone back to the upper class. He hated their long separations it was just too much. "It's been hard not being able to talk with you every day I never realized how boring life could be without you around to spice things up." Ruby nervously giggled in response.

"Hahaha yeah, I get what you mean Jaune." It was then Ruby realized she was still on top of Jaune. Flushing to her roots Ruby jumped of Jaune and quickly helped him to his feet already missing the close contact. "Well Jaune, uh I know it just seems strange to just call you out here but there's a reason for that. I-I have something I need to tell you it's really important so here I go-" Ruby started but the longer she continued the more her confidence left her. Now was the moment of truth.

"It's okay, there's something I want to tell you too," Jaune responds which caught her off in surprise. Her eyes widened at all the possibilities. Could it be that Jaune secretly felt the same way? Was he declaring his love for her?

"Really?!" Ruby tried not to sound too eager but she couldn't help was excitement rising up. She felt as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest with each passing beat. Ruby could feel her hand shake as she took a deep breath and tried to hold herself together. "W-what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well um. Wow, this is kind of embarrassing in hindsight. Phew okay, here we go."

Jaune took an agonizingly long pause before bursting all of Ruby's hopes and dreams. "I was kinda wondering if you would like to come to my birthday party? it's about three weeks from now. I just wasn't sure the next time I was going to see you was. I-I mean I know it's early but my mom likes planning things ahead. After all, she's the one organizing the whole thing. And well, she told me how much she liked you. Mom wanted to me you to come because she doesn't know where you live. And I very well can't tell you that you're from the upper class. I understand if you're busy." Jaune felt like he was rambling. Besides, why would Ruby be interested in his lame party? Maybe he shouldn't have asked. "I don't expect you to answer right away, I can wait for your-"

"There's no need to say anymore. I would love to come." Ruby interrupted smiling bashfully smile. Well it may not have been a love confession but he was inviting her over. That was still good right? "And I want to see each other at least once before your party." She needs to confess now, she promised Blake. And yet, she can't. She can't move on from Jaune anymore than she can stop wanting to be a Huntress. The more she was around Jaune, the less Ruby had control of herself. Blake would certainly be angry with her but she really didn't want to deal with another lecture from her bodyguard. And if she was going to see him again, then perhaps there was more time for her to give a proper confession. Not to mention the murders she learned earlier today. Once she had all the information she should tell Jaune about Pyrrha. He has the right to know not now. Better not to open up old wounds right away.

"Really? Oh, that's great. Super, yeah yeah this is really great. I'm so glad you'll be coming, Ruby." Jaune went to hug her but suddenly stopped. Jaune didn't know why but for some reason it didn't feel like a good idea to overstep his boundaries. "Anyway, there was something you wanted to tell me?" Jaune recalled how nervous Ruby looked.

"Oh well, actually it's more something I just wanted to give you." Ruby pulled out the documents showing it off like a prize. "Ta-da! It's all the information on Mayor Winchester, now you can boot him out of office and get someone good. I did promise to get it for you."

"Really?!" Jaune exclaimed reaching out to grab the envelope. Their hands touched as he took the papers, both of them flustered a bit at how pleasant it felt. They brushed it out of their minds as Jaune opened the folder to look through the pages. "This is really cool.I'll get this to town hall first thing in the morning. We can finally do some real good for this town."

"It's not a problem. Well, I better get going. I can't have my father finding out I'm not home. I'm not even sure how long Blake can cover me for me." She started to back away, pulling her hood up she prepared to make a speedy escape. Ruby knew she was just making an excuse to delay the inevitable. But there was time to find the right moment to tell Jaune how she feels. The perfect moment would be at his birthday, but she would have to find a place for them to be alone. After all, she wanted this to be special.

"You're going so soon?" Jaune looked disappointed that Ruby couldn't stay longer. Despite having Ren and Nora to keep him company, he still felt a little lonely. "I mean you just got here. We never see each other anymore. I-I don't want to lose you-I mean our friendship." Jaune quickly changed the subject as he blushed from embarrassment at the realization of what he just said. He only hoped that Ruby didn't notice it as he turned his head away from her. She could only giggle as she looked at Jaune endearingly. Ruby walked up to him and turned his head so their eyes met.

"Don't worry Jaune. We'll see each other again before your birthday. You mean a lot to me- I could never leave you behind." Ruby admitted. "That's a promise. We'll still keep in touch." She didn't want to lose Jaune, even if they were both heading for a different path in life she still wanted him around.

"Yeah, I can't wait." There was a glimmer of hope gazing back at her. They've become so close since they first met and Ruby helped him so much. Jaune felt as though he was coming back to life.

"I'm glad to have met you, Ruby Rose," Jaune said honestly.

"Y-yeah, I feel the same way." His comment made her more flustered than she could ever imagine. Why did Jaune have to say the sweetest things to her? His timing was just the worst. "I can't stay anymore. My bodyguard let me go to give you the documents. I need to go. I'll see you soon okay?"

Jaune nodded even if it made him sad to see her go. "Then I'll be waiting."

Ruby gave a smile as she attempted to reach out to touch Jaune's face but stopped herself. Her fingers slowly brushed his cheek before she reluctantly removed it. She then closed her eyes as she turned around to hide her tears before turning into a red blur as she activated her semblance. To have to part with the man she loved was too painful for her. She wanted to get away, far away as possible so he wouldn't see her cry. Jaune looked at the rose petals that followed as he caught some in his hand as he looked up. He sighed wondering what Ruby really wanted to tell him. They talked about everything he missed that. He missed his friend more than he realized. It was getting late and he should head home. Jaune held the documents close to his person. Secretly wishing his silver-eyed friend was back in his arms.

Blake waited patiently lying down in Ruby's bed staring at the ceiling. Her night vision allowed her to see more details of the tile designs that were shaped in the form of roses. Blake grew so bored she began to count them one by one. She wondered why it was taking so long to give the documents, confess her love and get out of there. Maybe because Ruby wasn't as experienced with love as she was. Blake has had two boyfriends so she had a better idea how the game of love worked. Still, it was hard, she knew Sun wanted to settle down and part of her did as well. But if she agreed she'd have to leave Ruby's service. Blake would blame herself if anything happened to Ruby and she wasn't there to protect her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door; she knew that being this late that it would have to be Ruby. General Taiyang had come in over two hours ago to check up on his daughter. Thanks to the dust Blake played a perfect sleeping Ruby. It was awkward when he kissed her forehead and smoothed down her hair. Probably shouldn't even mention that.

Getting up Blake carefully opened the door and pulled Ruby inside. "Where have you been Ruby? It's late. I know you gave him the documents but did you confess your love to your boyfriend?" Blake blurted out then noticed that Ruby had been crying. "So how did it go?

Ruby sucked in a deep breath and said, "I didn't do it. I couldn't, I wasn't able to say goodbye. He still doesn't know."

"What?! Ruby, why didn't you tell him? That was the whole point of this. You're only making things more complicated. You're an engaged woman in love with another man! You can't keep stringing this along. Sooner or later someone's going to get hurt and it could be you!" Blake lectured as she paced back and forth.

"This is more than just infatuation Blake. When I told you I was in love with him I wasn't lying. I know about the risks involved. And even if I did confess my love for him, I-I don't want it to end." Ruby confessed. She would never stop loving him. She didn't love Kai she loved Jaune. "I'm already trapped Blake might as well find some joy in my life even if it's the taste of forbidden fruit." Blake just sighed heavily. "Okay, well if that's how you feel then that's that. We'll deal with this in the morning. If that will be all, I bid you good night madam."

"Good night Blake," Ruby called out and was soon plunged into darkness. Stripping herself down she pulled a nightgown on and crawled into bed.

There was still one thing Ruby kept secret all to herself. The dreams she's been having lately. Her and Jaune as a real couple making love and being together. That part of her mind subconsciously wanted to be with him in every way two people can be. It was wrong; this was something she had kept saying over and over again. Jaune was her best friend but the only way they could be together was in her dreams. It was embarrassing to long for him so intimately.

It left her in breathing heavily and dripping with sweat as the heat built up between her legs. She played with the small strands of her hair out of nervousness. Ruby wanted these fantasies to be real. To have him touch her in places no one else explored.

The repeated dream had both of them kissing as she let out growls, grunts and moans. Her hands firmly pressed on his shirt slipping it off and letting her hands roam free to stroke his bare muscular arms. As they wrapped tightly around her and pulled Ruby in closer. They were so passionate that Ruby thought she would fall off the foot of the bed if Jaune wasn't holding her up. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths letting herself fall on top of him. She would gaze into his eyes and feel utterly complete.

"Ruby, I love you." Jaune would whisper through their passion. It brought a smile to her face as she loved hearing him say the words she so desperately craved. She would lean in to give him another kiss and Jaune would kiss her neck.

"I love you too." Ruby expressed letting his lips roam her body to his heart's content. "Please take me now. I want you." That's all he needed to hear as he started to unzip her dress and had pulled down the sleeves. He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him.

"Oh, Jaune." Ruby weakly let out as she dug her nails into his back. Jaune planted chaste kisses from her cheek down her neck, going further down to her collarbone letting his teeth catch her skin and deliver pleasurable pain. His hands began to stroke underneath her black bra; Ruby was losing control pure instinct took over. Jaune kissed her cleavage while removing her bra as she could feel his hands under her breasts before he slowly began to stroke them. All their clothes torn off no barriers between them. They were bare to each other ready to take the other as they were.

They continued to kiss Ruby moans in pleasure feeling his hands stroke her back going down further, further, further . . . but it was at this point that the dream ended and Ruby awoke. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest at the thought of making love to Jaune. To have their bodies exposed and come together both embarrassed and aroused her. Perhaps because she never experienced it herself and even in her dreams Ruby was afraid. But that was never going to happen, their love or rather her love could only live in her dreams. Ruby wasn't aware of the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

She would see Jaune again, but only as his friend. In the grand scheme of things that was enough. To have him in her life was all she ever wanted. So why did it hurt so much to think of Jaune moving on from Pyrrha but not to her?

* * *

Editor's Note: *Holds shield up* HEY HEY OKAY SO LET ME EXPLAIN! First off I'm SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORY for the very very long wait. Blame me not the author she's just as eager for this as you guys are. Now for me excu- I mean reasons. First college wa h. I thought my fall semester sucked? HA I'd love to go kick 2017 me and warn her "she hasn't seen anything yet." Speaking of which yaaaaay I passed all my classes! Not with the perfect grades I wanted but fingers crossed I fix it in my last year next year. So yeah school was kicking my ass. Second now that I'm finished with main school I've been busy in real life struggling to land a summer job. I may have found one so fingers crossed I actually keep this.

Otherwise yeah I'm really sorry it took so long but please don't spam in the reviews "when's the next update." We have an ending we know how this story will end so we'll always update it may just take a while. Anyways Happy Memorial day to everyone, kind of funny our celebration for Military in our story is falling around the same time as ours. Thank you all so much for your patience and support. Please read and review and we'll see you all next time! :D


	15. Secrets of The Heart

Author's Note: Here's chapter 15! Sorry that it took so long but I hope everyone likes the chapter or all eager to read this. Trust me this is worth the wait. I know it's been a while but I've been wanting to get this chapter up up so you call can read it.

We looked at all the grammar and spelling mistakes day and night. So I hope we got everything so it makes sense. I reread this five days after I got it back. I think there's maybe a word or two. So please don't be all critical over it but a few small errors happens it's not the end of the world. If necessary I can go back and fix it. This chapter is shorter than the previous ones but it's still long. Sometimes you can't find everything. So please just enjoy the chapter. No one is perfect.

Let the adventure continue...

* * *

The days that followed seemed to bleed together. Ruby faced an internal battle bigger than her contempt towards her life, bigger than her growing despair towards her impending marriage. Lately, her thoughts have been consumed by a certain blond knight. Jaune invaded her thoughts, consumed her feelings, and now lived in her dreams. Ruby's longing for Jaune was past the point of no return, his presence, his touch was a growing need Ruby couldn't sate. Her feelings grew more intense by the day, forbidden fantasies playing out when she went to sleep. Holding her, kissing her, and pleasing her.

How was Ruby to cope? Everything was coming to a head, Kai could barely look at her, Blake was pressuring her to confess and move on with her life and reporters were practically beating down her door now enamored by the trouble in paradise from Vale's 'hottest couple.' It seems their little tiff wasn't as private as they hoped. Ruby's plan to look close and in love with her fiancé backfired. Spectacularly. All sorts of new gossip and articles planted the idea of a budding love triangle happening with Ruby caught in the middle. Not entirely inaccurate to her life but still this had to stop. But how?

There was just a desire to get away from everything even if it was only for an hour. So she made up a lie saying she wasn't feeling well and holed herself up in her room. She already had her wedding dress, which was picked and tailored for her without her input, the invitations were made and about to be sent out, the venue was picked, and the menu and music was complete. The preparations were nearly done; everything was moving so fast. It scared Ruby more than she thought, her future flashed before her eyes, a trophy wife hanging off of Kai's arm waving at the adoring crowds, pregnant and alone her every move and action judged and made for her. And Jaune only lived in her memory never to see him again.

She kept her distance from her father since their argument. At first, Ruby thought she needed space and then they could go back to normal but it seemed impossible now. In the eyes of the public they appeared like a loving family but behind closed doors, the tension and resentment was building between Ruby and Tai. Why couldn't he be more understanding of her circumstances, hiding behind the excuse of securing her future? What good was it if she couldn't live her life as she saw fit? Was it wrong to want to deviate from the norm? Serve her country with her blade and have a fairy tale romance with someone she wanted to spend her life with? Why was Ruby being robbed of a life she can be proud to live when Yang and so many others had the opportunity?

Ruby's headache grew worse from overthinking. Opening Jaune's letter, it was as close as she could get for now, and rereading the words engraved into her heart. She wanted closure on their relationship; she needed to know where they stand before making any final decisions. The best chance was to tell him at his birthday party it was now or never. Ruby opened her nightstand drawer and with two taps a secret compartment opened. Pulling out the item Ruby held a small box and slowly opened it so she could inspect the gift she had specially made. A necklace, custom made from the finest jeweler in Vale. A crown pendant with a sword across made of gold and lined with ruby's on the points. On the back, a message was encrypted 'The King of my heart. Love Ruby.' Ruby agonized if those were the right words she wanted to say to him. But standing around overthinking wouldn't help express her love. Putting the necklace away, lest someone find it and blow her cover, she counted the days until she could see Jaune again.

Then she got up as Ruby made her way to her balcony pushing open the doors and letting the mid-morning sun beat down on her. Leaning on her stone ledge she gazed at the sprawling forest and just ahead of the wall. To the east was part of the kingdom bustling with life as lords, soldiers, and other important figures scurried about. Ruby's heart longed to leave this all behind She missed those days when her father hunting and camping in the woods while she was in training. The easy way they laughed and spoke, spending quality family time with her uncle and sister. She missed her old squadmates whose letters were infrequent. Ruby wasn't sure if it was missions and work taking up their time or everyone's worst fear. She didn't dwell on that possibility too long.

She missed her friends in the lower class, Ren's cooking and Nora's boisterous attitude. Most of all she missed Jaune, his hugs, his smile, and his voice. Would it always be like this? Longing for everything just out of reach?

Behind her, Ruby heard muffled voices, probably some servants cleaning her room. Ruby ignored them continuing to mope and wishing the day would end already.

"Are you done moping? Or do I need to bring out Myrtenaster? This is hardly becoming of you Ruby." A familiar voice broke through Ruby's reverie freezing her in place. Slowly she turned around feeling her heart soar and a smile grow on her face. Weiss Schnee her best friend since childhood sat on her bed looking every bit the dignified lady of Atlas. Despite her sour tone of voice Weiss didn't look angry just annoyed and slightly concerned but Ruby knew her long enough to read her subtle actions. "I was waiting at the Launchpad but didn't see you anywhere. But as usual, you have your head stuck in the clouds. Honestly how you ever became a squad leader still escapes me."

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered with glee and raced across the room engulfing her friend in a tight hug. Weiss let out a squeak of surprise momentarily stunned but soon got ahold of herself and returned the hug resting her cheek on Ruby's shoulder. Weiss missed Ruby so much and felt guilty for not calling or writing letters especially with all the news circulating about her impending marriage. Her father advised against keeping contact and to keep her distance "for the good of the family." Weiss had no choice but to obey but she wouldn't let that stop her from being there for Ruby now. Pulling back the girls stood up and Ruby admired her friend's outfit. Weiss looked stunning in a light blue gown with white snowflake designs on the skirt that sparkled in the mid-morning sun. The sleeves were off the shoulder that exposed her slender back and collarbone, her toned muscles and some cleavage. Her long white hair was tied back in a bun with an intricate braid tumbling down to her waist. Long crystal earrings hung low that shimmered when it caught the light. Weiss Schnee looked the like the perfect image of a heavenly snow fairy. "I don't know why you would be traveling in something like that though?" Ruby remarked a bewildered expression crossing her face. "Unless you're going to some event with Neptune after all the Military Ball. Wouldn't you rather wear something more comfortable?" Ruby asked though comfortable was for them would still be elegant to be ready for an impromptu event at a moment's notice.

"Oh no, I changed as soon as we landed. Neptune's busy making friends with wealthy business associates for when he becomes a governor so I'm alone at the moment. Which means this is the perfect time to catch up. I know you've cooped up in the mansion and so as your jail springer I have prepared an afternoon alone just for us."

Even though Ruby smiled at the prospect of leaving her home her heart rate spiked. While Weiss knew Ruby inside out she was still an upper class socialite "an afternoon alone" could mean anything from a fancy party some wealthy businessman was throwing to attending a grand orchestra concert with several thousand people in attendance all upper class and all incredibly nosy who would have eyes and ears trying to pry into their conversation to stir the gossip train or use as blackmail by threatening to send what they've learned to the press. Ruby and Weiss were daughters of two of the most powerful men in the world, their every step must be carefully watched lest they fall straight into a tangled web of traps.

"Sounds great Weiss, yeah. What did you have in mind?" Ruby asked slightly tense as she made her way over to her closet mentally going through all the appropriate outfits her governess deemed worthy for any such occasion.

Weiss waved her hand airily. "I can't very well tell you now can I? It'll spoil the surprise." Weiss happily declared. Noticing Ruby standing in her enormous closet with a blank expression she rolled her eyes and marched with purpose to help her hopeless friend. "Oh for goodness sake Ruby all these lessons and you still can't decide what is properly casual and fancy at a moment's notice?" Any other person would be offended and Weiss' seemingly harsh tone but Ruby knew her long enough to know the remark lacked Weiss' usual bite. It was her way of being exasperated and affectionate, Ruby raised her hands in mock surrender and let Weiss do all the work. "Ruby dear I cannot believe the style you have here sometimes. All reds, blacks and the occasional white. Don't you have anything lighter?" Weiss clicked her tongue digging around until she produced a dress with a delighted "aha!" and shoved it into Ruby's arms. "You need to get changed. Today is going to be splendid I can already tell and this is something you really need. And before you protest farther about this Ruby, I have already talked with your father. He had said it was fine but he will have more than just Blake under watch so you won't wander off." Weiss explained. Meanwhile Ruby looked down in growing horror at the atrocity of a "dress" Weiss gave her. God, she had this thing? How could she have forgotten to burn this?

Reading her mind Weiss dragged Ruby to her dressing room and pushed her in. "Just hurry up and change and I'll do your hair and makeup. We need to leave in 10 minutes!" Weiss called back. Ruby sighed an undignified sound for a lady of her stature and despondent shrugged herself into the outfit.

It was around an hour later that Weiss and Ruby were riding in the Schnee family's limousine. Ruby while happy to finally have some girl time with Weiss was still annoyed at the dress she was wearing. It was ridiculously frilly for starters. Bright satin pink held fell down to her feet that was covered with white ruffles. The dress was held up with a white off the shoulder ribbon, red heart designs decorated the hem circling around in an infinite circle. White satin gloves and matching crystal heart shaped earring adorned the dress. Ruby's hair was held back by a white bow in a ponytail that traveled down to her mid-back with two carefully placed curls framing her face. Overall Ruby felt like a clown yet Weiss was deaf to her protests when she regretfully put it on.

"You need a change of pace; wearing the same type of outfit won't help your mood."

"Oh, but you owning nothing but blue and white makes you a fashion expert? And me wearing this circus tent helps how?" Ruby replied snarkily.

"Don't give me that, look we're late let's just go already hmm?" And without another word, the two girls were off.

They were headed back from a luncheon as they were preparing to go shopping. This was before Weiss had revealed that General Taiyang had got them tickets for the newest opera. It was a must see in articles and on television with critics raving about the "tragic but touching story" and how audiences "wept from the sheer emotion". Ruby heard of these reviews often enough that she took this all with a grain of salt. The show was called 'My Sunset.' She didn't know much about the play since she wasn't into the latest trends of the upper class. Her small rebellion over the years. Ruby pretended to be happy as she faked a smiled and nodded her head as she didn't want Weiss to think that everything was wrong. She had glanced over at the window to see the crowds of people trying to get a glimpse of her and with her current dress, it made her want to shrink to the size of an ant and hide. It was nothing new but she had to show kindness to her many fans. Ruby would just wave and hurry along to her next destination.

"Ruby, are you even listening?" Weiss broke through Ruby's reverie and prepared herself for a famous Weiss scolding. Ruby was in no mood however for it and tried to placate her.

"Sorry Weiss. What was it you were saying? I just got distracted it's been a while since I last went out that wasn't a publicity stunt or wedding plans." To lay it on extra thick Ruby clutched Weiss' arm and gave her best puppy dogs eyes and pouted her red lips. "But you forgive me dontchu? After all, I'm your bestest most wonderful friend in the whole wide world who you love adore and cherish very much." She batted her eyelids cutely for extra measure.

"You're such a dolt. I was never mad at you so don't worry about it. You've always been such an airhead, Ruby. Has that ever changed?" Weiss responded teasingly with a roll of her eyes and a gentle pat on Ruby's head. "Honestly you can be such a dolt sometimes."

"I am NOT!" Ruby playfully hit Weiss in revenge and the two erupted into girlish giggles. "Anyway, you haven't told me what has been happening back home. After all, you already stated you and Neptune wanted to have your wedding in Atlas." For once Ruby didn't want to be the center of attention and also felt bad for not asking how Weiss' own wedding was coming along.

"It's fine," Weiss answered curtly staring straight ahead. She crossed her arms while turning her head to look out the window at the busy streets of Vale. Ruby knew immediately that something wasn't right. Weiss was trying to cheer her up with these festivities for the whole day but was she even thinking about herself? She was being so selfless and such a great friend. Ruby knew this time she had to help her in any way she could

"Everything is not all right." Ruby reached out to comfort Weiss by touching her shoulder. "You don't have to put up the Ice Queen act in front of me. You know you can tell me." Ruby felt Weiss' shoulders relax and pressed on. "We've always been able to talk about anything. After all, we're like sisters." Finally, Weiss turned around and had the most sorrowful look in her eyes.

"It has nothing to do with me but Whitley," Weiss replied quietly. Ruby only met him a few times but he didn't show much emotion. Like a doll that could only move and act when in the hand of his owner. "Father hasn't been in a good mood as of late. I'm retired as a Huntress and when I get married I will be taking over the Schnee Dust Company. Father still isn't happy with Winter's choice to remain a Huntress which means Whitley has become a loose end he has to tie up." Weiss confessed her voice wavering near the end

"I don't understand. Hasn't your dad made a plan for all three of you? What's got him so riled up this time?" Ruby asked. She knew all too well how controlling Jacques Schnee was.

Weiss looked down smoothing out her skirt looking for invisible dust delaying her response. "With the wedding so close the pressure has been on for Neptune and myself to start making connections. It's been really stressful and Father keeps grilling into me how important it is that I present myself since I'm representing the Schnee family, it really makes me long for the old days when I could kill a Grimm and take my frustrations on it. Don't get me wrong I genuinely love Neptune. We've even started discussing baby names I even want to start a family right away. I've been thinking of keeping of tradition of going with a "W' name like Waverly, Wisteria . . . of course I can go outside of that, and I do love the name, Bianca." Weiss giggled with such enthusiasm.

"Of course those are only girl names. I never even thought what would happen if Neptune and I ended up having a son. Either way, they will be having the last name of Schnee." Ruby didn't even realize why they were going off topic. That her friend was talking about the names of her children. The thought of her impending marriage to Kai and as soon as they married they would also have to get started on having children right away. Even though Ruby did care for her husband-to-be, she didn't want to consummate their relationship. The very idea of it scared her. Her eyes widened in realization that Weiss was trying to distract herself.

"You're only are saying these things because you don't want to talk about the real problem." Ruby steered the conversation to the topic at hand as she gently took Weiss' hand. Her friend turned to look at her; she could see how much Ruby cared. Weiss knew it was wrong to keep everything from her but Ruby had to deal with her own problems. She didn't want Ruby to get so overwhelmed by taking on more when she had to deal with her own wedding planning. It was just like Ruby to want to help everyone when they needed it. "Okay well, here it is. You know how Whitley's always been different than the rest of us right? Smaller, ganglier, and not as strong or as fast?" Ruby nodded and Weiss continued.

"Well as you know everyone in the upper class is born with aura and we have to train s Huntsmen and carry out at least one year of mandatory service. Well Whitley when he was born, something went wrong. The doctors still aren't sure but Whitley's aura was so weak and frail that he failed basic training. For some reason, he just couldn't keep up. Naturally, this didn't please my father he'd much prefer a strong son on the battlefield carrying out our name in glory. But with Winter's recent backing out of a marriage, my father planned for since she was 15 I was his second choice to take over the company. Now he has to call in a favor and put Whitley in something. And it's been taking its toll. He hardly sleeps or eats and is losing more weight than he can afford. The stress of trying to match up to Father's perfect standards is tearing him apart and I'm not sure how to help him." Weiss finished with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Weiss that's awful. No one should have to go through that." Ruby hugged Weiss hoping to shoulder the burden. Poor Whitley didn't deserve something like this brought onto him. It was very rare but sadly did happen to some unlucky upper-class families. Anyone lower on the social ladder would be shunned into disgrace for having what was considered a "mistake" for having an aura defective child. She could only imagine if it was herself with this aura disorder. Yang would be the one to give up her dreams, even her lifestyle of all the sex and adventure on a regular basis and have kids to ensure the next generation of Huntsmen would grow up to protect their borders. Not only that, Ruby wouldn't be able to enjoy the experience of the battlefield. Worse she would basically be a citizen who couldn't defend herself from the creatures of Grimm. She shuddered at such an awful thought

"Father keeps this top secret but always finds every opportunity to express his disappointment at Whitley's general existence. He loathes imperfection as it would make everyone see the Schnee Family as feeble. He can't even marry Whitley off since aura disorders are genetic, no one would agree to the match and have "defected" children. And the stigma around them is making it hard for Father to find a job for him. Business, government, finances, nothing so far has agreed to take him as an apprentice despite his qualifications and how he excels in his studies. It's getting to the point that I'm seriously considering hiring Whitley as my personal account and have him live with me." Weiss let out pitifully and all Ruby could do was hug her. Weiss' family life could be even more stressful than her own. The girls didn't talk much after that but soon they arrived in the village square and Weiss was back to normal as if her family wasn't in the middle of a crisis. She touched up her makeup and schooled her features into that of an Atlesian aristocrat once more.

Shopping in the square was nothing new to Ruby, she's done it so often and knew the shops it all passed her in a blur. Vendors eager to serve her, offering special deals on dresses, accessories, food, and even weapons. Saly Ruby didn't really get the chance to properly look at them, Weiss tugged on her hand to keep moving and not get caught in the large crowds. Various bodyguards were trailing her heels carrying their purchases mostly for Weiss. Standing next to Blake in a bout of boredom she glanced over to see Weiss have two dozen bags of various items loaded into the limousine. "Presents for my soon to be in-laws and some important guests who will be attending the wedding. Always keep in mind who you keep in your corner and who you burn your bridges with." Even now Weiss never passed up a moment to lecture Ruby.

Finally, the girls arrived at the world famous Autumnal Equinox Opera House. The car pulled up the front various cameras and reporters took their picture as they exited and made their way to the grand golden doors. Two large statues of regal deer stood on either side with giant violins and a swirl of leaves wrapped around their legs. Their empty eyes seemed to bore into Ruby as she walked up the red carpet to the staircase. Upon entering the grand lounge all eyes suddenly turned to Ruby and Weiss. They thought it best to change their dresses for the show. Now Ruby wore a sleeveless long red gown that hugged her waist and fell elegantly to the ground. A white sash was tied around her hips and fell down her right leg barely skimming the floor. Her hair was tied up in a bun that sat atop her head held by a silver music note shaped pin. It's a wedding gift from some governor from Mistral that would be in attendance to her own wedding apparently. Weiss seemed to float on air in a pure white gown, small silver stars were etched into the sheer skirt that dragged slightly on the floor. Her sleeves came all the way down to cover the back of her hand and wrap around her middle finger. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail with the rest of her hair falling freely down her back like a waterfall. Her crown headpiece was replaced with a black flower-shaped hair clip. The picture of class Weiss was simply breathtaking.

"Hey over here! Come on hurry up I need to escort you to your seats." A familiar voice called out. Ruby felt herself perk up when she saw through the throngs of satin and coattails a familiar mop of spiky blond hair and a wagging tail. Sun Wukong pushed his way through the crowd and bowed deeply to the girls. "Apologies ma'am but I had no other way of catching your attention. But never fear I'm here to make sure you're evening goes off without a hitch. And might I say you all look stunning tonight." He finished with a wink aimed in Blake's direction. She turned her face away to cough but Ruby could see her pink cheeks hidden behind her fist.

Weiss gave Sun a scrutinizing glare. "Sun what are you doing here? You're Neptune's guard why aren't you with him?" Sun smirked and wrapped his arm around Weiss who just glowered more. "Well you see miss it's very simple. Neptune your darling loving and too paranoid for his own good fiancé ordered me to accompany you tonight and keep you safe. I've been shadowing you all day to give you space. But come on we're wasting time standing around here let's go enjoy the show! And by us, I mean you two." With that Sun led the way Blake following behind trying to hide behind her hair when Sun's tail loosely wrapped around her waist. Weiss merely rolled her eyes muttering under her breathe possibly something about ice for brains and being suffocating. Ruby didn't really have a chance to ask before she was seated at her own private balcony with a perfect view of the stage. The orchestra was warming up in the pit. The stage large was grand with midnight blue curtains hiding the set from view. Gold statues of a forest with fantastical beasts such as lions, bears, and foxes sat around large trees with beautiful women playing harps and flutes with men flying on wings some with halos over their heads others with devil horns and spiked tails as if luring away the poor defenseless girls. Mystical as ever the set was always a sight to behold.

Ruby could feel the impatience in the air listening to the loud chattering of patrons and the tapping of high heels on the carpeting of the upper-class floor. Ruby gripped the banner on the balcony letting the bronze metal cool her sweaty hand. Her free hand was crushing the playbill. Even though Ruby was a part of this world she never felt more like an outsider than when she was in the large social settings of the elite. Many people in attendance wouldn't even be watching the show. They'll be too busy making deals to buy a business or arrange a marriage. Everyone always put on an act even when they weren't apart of the show and ruby found she didn't like putting on her mask as of late.

She decided to calm her nerves by looking through the bill about My Sunset the show she was seeing tonight. She glanced at the summary and her heart sunk as she read the words before looking up. A tragic romantic drama between two lovers from different worlds. It struck a little too close to home. Looking over to Weiss Ruby wanted to ask advice on what to do about Jaune. Maybe Weiss would be different and say something helpful.

Or maybe Ruby was just looking for the answer she wanted to hear.

Shaking her head Ruby took a deep breath. She couldn't think of the right words or even how to approach the topic, Weiss was kind of out of the loop on the details over the past two months. Still as snobby as Weiss appeared to everyone, she and Ruby where in the same boat. Maybe Weiss would be sympathetic and actually understand where she was coming from?

Tapping her shoulder Ruby leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Weiss, I have a question for you. If you don't mind helping me with a-" Before Ruby could finish her sentence a loud drum roll boomed throughout the auditorium. The string instruments picked up in speed and the lights dimmed. "Shhhhh. Not right now it's starting ask me later." Weiss waved her hand without paying much attention. She had been very eager to watch this opera as they had been planning it out for months. When she was in Atlas, Weiss never had time for these types of festivities because she was training to take over for the Schnee Dust Company. Her father never let her adventure off alone, Ruby knew she deserved to have the fun for once in her life. Sitting back Ruby sighed watching the curtains open and the actors come out on stage to sing their arias.

A young woman had come onto the stage; she had long emerald green hair that reached the length of her waist. She wore what seemed to be an old-fashioned dress of deep purple with long puffy sleeves and a large folded skirt poofing out as she walked across the stage. A long flowing black skirt trailed behind as she finally stopped and the spotlight glared down at her. Sitting on a long chair in what appeared to be a mansion the woman started to sing introducing herself as Esmeralda. Her voice was so beautiful and strong as if an angel had blessed her. Her song was sorrowful and full of deep longing.

Esmeralda was the only daughter of an aging aristocrat. Her father old and having no one he deemed worthy to inherit his fabulous wealth arranged for Esmeralda to marry an older gentleman. Denis was of high social class, a retired military man, and adored in the eyes of the public. It seemed like he could do no wrong. However, he was older and thus couldn't relate to Esmeralda she wasn't in love with him and she felt her life was incomplete. There was no excitement in her life other than to hang off the arm of a horse breeder who ran a race track and casino; she desired adventure beyond the walls of her upper-class life. One day, Esmeralda snuck out in disguise to explore the town but was rescued by a handsome young man from a group of unruly thugs.

The young man was named Jean was considered a bottom dweller; he was from the slums and was looked down upon by everyone. Jean had nothing to his name but that didn't stop Esmeralda from falling in love with his devil-may-care attitude, charm and quick wit. She could talk and speak her mind with Jean, unlike her boring drab husband who was too tired to even go for a morning stroll most days. The days apart were torture so Esmeralda had the brilliant idea to pass Jean off as a servant. Now a stable boy concealed in her home it was much easier to meet in secret and start their secret affair. The blue curtains closed and the lights went back on as intermission began.

* * *

"That was passable," Weiss said stiffly, being a trained opera singer herself she tended to be critical and competitive with others. Meanwhile Ruby felt her blood pressure skyrocket throughout the performance. It was hard to breathe like some sick joke was being played on her. Would her life really end up that way? Sure it was just a story in a play but god it seemed all too real. Desperately Ruby turned to Weiss and grabbed her arm practically pleading.

"Weiss, what I was saying before I-I need some help with something and need your advice. A girl I know is getting married soon but the problem is she's in love with someone else. It's not that there's anything wrong with her intended husband it's just . . . it's not love. She knows he cares for her and would do anything for her and she knows how wrong it is to feel this way but she just can't help herself. She doesn't want to dishonor her family but she also doesn't want to let her real love go." Ruby was talking so fast she felt she couldn't get her words out fast enough. "What should she do Weiss? She really needs an answer soon." Weiss sat still for an uncomfortably long time pondering over Ruby's words. Each minute that ticked by felt like an eternity and Ruby was sure she would have a heart attack. Finally, finally, Weiss turned to Ruby and spoke.

"Well, I think she should be lucky that her finance cares so deeply for you." Weiss answered honestly. Ruby felt her heart sank she bowed her head thinking that was all but perked up when she heard Weiss continue. "I heard all these rumors about you and this soldier you know. Most is just mindless gossip from bored housewives but, I know you're not going to say it's true but since you seem so defensive about it. It's obvious that you're referring to yourself. We're in a private place here so you don't have to worry about anyone overhearing. And you don't have to pretend with me Ruby you can trust me." Weiss gently took Ruby's hand in her own and sighed a deep almost hollow sigh. Ruby could feel her heart race faster and faster as her hand began to shake. Ruby didn't realize what a cathartic release this was.

"This is just a difficult situation. You don't understand Kai is a nice guy; I know he cares about me. I mean these rumors about this soldier and myself being romantically involved aren't true. He doesn't even know how I feel about him. Ever since I met him it feels like we have this special connection. Something I don't have with Kai. I know I have a duty to the kingdom and my family but I shouldn't have to give all that up just to please everyone so soon. Especially since it doesn't feel right knowing I'll be with Kai for the rest of my life. It feels like one big mistake which I know is totally unfair. Oh, Weiss, I've made such a huge mess of things what am I supposed to do?" ruby bemoaned hugging her arms tightly. She felt Weiss' hand on her shoulder and turned to her surprisingly soft gaze.

"I know it may not seem like it Ruby but I know exactly how you're feeling right now. I love Neptune and of course, I'm happy to be marrying him but that wasn't always the case. I wasn't ever planning on telling you this but I think you should know and it'll help you make the right choice. Not too long ago I was involved with someone before I met Neptune. There was a man who changed my life and turned my axis sideways. I thought I knew what I wanted but he just came along and showed me what could've been." Weiss finished bitterly. Ruby's eyes widened, this seemed too strange for someone as poised and disciplined as Weiss.

"You were in love with another man?" Ruby questioned. When did this all happen? And how did she not know they were best friends! They told each other everything. "I don't know what to say. How long had this been going on? When did the two of you meet? What kind of things did the two of you even do? How did this relationship even end . . . why did it even end?" Her voice faded a bit with the last few words.

"It happened two years ago. I was sixteen years old and was coming back for the summer from my Huntress training. My father requested I have some 'off time' but I decided to head out in the town to keep my distance. I remember feeling the need to do something spontaneous so I decided to go shopping. Everything was going great I had gotten a whole bunch of new dresses for the upcoming festivities. And then I realized I was trying to just trying to fill an empty hole by buying things. So I invited some daughters of my father's business associates to a local club that was famed for good music and food. Bluebell's Elegant was where all the rising stars were found and wanted an evening of entertainment to forget about life and that night I heard the most beautiful music I have ever heard. Played by one of the most beautiful men I would ever meet." Weiss grew wistful and soft. This was a side of her Ruby had never seen. Weiss had closed her eyes seemingly drifting back to a time of passion and jazz music.

* * *

The club was pulsating with life and Atleasian elites. A line at least a mile long waited outside for those unfortunate enough to have the proper connections to get in. Fortunately, Weiss had had those connections and was placed at one of the executive tables due to the fact she was from the Schnee Family. The two girls yapping at her back were her "friends" out for a "girls night." Weiss was quickly regretting ever inviting them out as all they did was 'ooo' and 'ahh' at remotely anything sparkly or shiny. It was frankly embarrassing, never the less Weiss made a commitment and would see this through. Besides she needed a night out away from her father who in no time at all had turned the mansion upside down with one of his many temper tantrums over something petty as usual. Inside the club, the brick walls were decked out with glowing neon signs and posters of past acts many of which Weiss recognized now successful musical or comedy acts.

Sitting at her table the "coo girls" as Weiss mentally dubbed them were going over the drink menu while Weiss ordered their strongest wine. Clearly, she wasn't getting through this night sober. An announcer came out from behind the black curtain and tapped the microphone. "Attention, attention everyone. Ahh, thank you. Laaaadies and gentlemen welcome welcome welcome! We are so honored to have you all here tonight especially the esteemed Weiss Schnee of the Schnee family in our audience tonight," the spotlight temporarily panned to her and the crowd proceeded to clap over nothing. So she was a spectator as well, what were they afraid her father would hound them from afar if they didn't praise her family at all times? She mentally shook her head but straightened her back and waved back, "Aha isn't she lovely folks? Now we know what you've all come here for. We have a great show lined up for you tonight with some up and coming stars. Now please everyone give your warmest welcome to our first act. He's smooth as can be and cool as they come. With his trumpet in hand, he's sure to have your heart's pumping and maybe steal a few so watch out ladies. Please, everyone, give it up for Flynt Coal!" With a flourish, the curtain parted and standing with his back to the crowd was the most handsome man Weiss had ever seen.

Flynt Coal a young, dark-skinned man with deep brown eyes and a smirk that oozed charm. He wasn't wearing a three-piece tuxedo but rather a plain white collar button up with the first button left open and the sleeves rolled past his elbows. His vest a light gray and black pinstripe hugged his frame in all the right places. With a single gloved finger, he tipped his fedora down past his eyed and bowed deep earning a roar from the resident females in attendance. As he rose back up Weiss swore he caught her gaze and looked into her very soul. His ruggedness was driving the crowd wild and he hadn't even played one note. Then slowly almost painfully slow he raised his trumpet to his lips and let out a long mournful note before kicking it up into high gear and blasting a soulful tune. The backup band complimenting him nicely strumming up a jazzy rhythm that had the place rocking. Song after song and Weiss was entranced by each, never had she heard such beauty and passion not even from the trained singers and musicians she studied with in her youth.

Just who was this Flynt Coal fellow anyway. After finishing on a high note the crowd erupted into applause. Flynt held his hand up in the air requesting silence before grabbing hold of the microphone. "Thank you thank you all you're too kind. That was meant to be my last set but, I have a feeling you guys wouldn't be very satisfied if I ended it there. And I wouldn't want to disappoint such an amazing crowd." The people responded in kind chanting his name. Weiss almost thought she heard of some marriage proposals and an offer to have his babies amongst the cheers. Flynt chuckled at their enthusiasm and pulled up a stool. "Alright well I've always been a pleaser and I'm a man of my word. Now, this next song is a little different and goes out to all the lonely hearts looking for their place in the world." And once again Weiss felt Flynt's gaze meet her own and seer her skin like a wild firing surging through her veins. Was it really that hot in here?

Flynt hummed a low tune as the band played it slow. His voice was rich and deep the lyrics wrapping around the room and hanging over everyone like a heavy rain. The song was the story of a sad poor boy losing the affections of his lady love to a rich man. Flynt kept his eyes closed for most of the song taking a break to play out certain parts on his trumpet and when he opened his eyes they seemed to always find Weiss. What was it about him that felt drawn to her? There was an energy in the air and electric current that was binding the two together. Weiss felt the surge and never felt more alive. Soon the song came to an end and there wasn't a dry eye in sight. It felt physically painful to watch Flynt get up and go but not before thanking everyone for being a great audience. On his way out he grabbed a white rose off the piano kissed the petals and threw it into the crowd.

Right into her lap.

Had she not been a Schnee Weiss likely would've been set on fire from the scathing looks all the girls got. Why did Flynt throw the flower to her? Did it mean something? The next acts to follow seemed to pale in comparison to Flynt's performance. She ended up losing track of time and Weiss felt antsy for everyone to end hoping to catch Flynt before he left. Finally the last act a talentless slapstick routine ended and Weiss abandoned the yipping yahoo's to their car. Outside she stood in front of Flynt's dressing room. Surprisingly she felt nervous what would he think of her? He certainly would know her name the moment she introduced herself. Weiss was intrigued by this artist. Even though they were both of upper class, she was clearly from a privileged well to do family. He was an entertainer nothing more and was rightful of a lower middle class and beneath her. Still, he had talent, perhaps they could collaborate before she was sent back to the frontlines. Tentatively Weiss raised her fist and knocked. She waited a few seconds and knocked again. Growing impatient she started to knock just when the door opened.

"Yes?" Asked an extremely irritated Flynt. God, he was even more beautiful up close. She could feel her heart beating faster as her cheeks turned red. Still, she was a Schnee and she had her pride. She wasn't about to act like a simmering fool because of some pretty face. "Hello, Mr. Coal I wanted to commemorate you on an excellent show tonight and was wondering-"

"If you're looking for an autograph I'm not doing anything right now." Flynt interrupted with nonchalance, it didn't even appear like he recognized who Weiss was. To him, it was the same old thing she was just another one of his many fangirls. He, after all, was a local celebrity for the 'commoners' of the upper class. The well-off business owners, bankers, traders, and low ranking government officials. Even a handful of off-duty soldiers and Huntsman would come to his gigs. The only way to climb up the social ladder was to come from old money or marry rich. They were all just lowly pawns to the super elite family born to privilege and didn't have to lift a finger. This was something that always bothered him as in Flynt's eyes all he saw was selfishness.

Slightly put off by his rude attitude Weiss continued. "Actually I wanted to introduce myself. I am Weiss Schnee." Weiss gracefully curtsied as Flynt looked her up and down with a more careful eye. Suddenly his eyes began to widened like her snow white hair and finally fully hearing her name. "So you're the real deal huh?" He inquired leaning into the doorframe.

"That's correct," Weiss replied. She was surprisingly happy to not be immediately recognized by this handsome young man. It's a nice change of pace from the grunts she barks orders at all day. Still, she had to keep up appearances. "I'm happy to hear you heard of my family. Of course, everyone has, I mean it's so well known. But that's not why I'm here. You performed exquisitely tonight, I was wondering if perhaps while I'm in town you might be interested in performing for one of my families functions? We could do a song together?" It seemed like a perfect proposition, yet his outburst stubbed her goodwill.

His eyes narrowed in anger, it was so typical that someone from the Schnee family would be so conceding to the others around them and only seek him out to boost her own image. "Oh, I'm sure your father would love to have me perform like a good little servant wouldn't he? After all my, it was your father that ran our business to the ground because we wouldn't fall in line and obey his every whim! My family slowly drifted to the 'commoners' of the lower class that I do what I do to help regain my family's money. Not selfish exploitation like you. So thanks but no thanks." Flynt was about to shut the door in her face but was stopped by Weiss' hand grabbing the edge and yanking it open.

"Look I am truly sorry for what my father did to your family business but that was him not me. I'm not responsible for my father's actions and I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly not lump me with him." Weiss genuinely tried to apologize at first but was quickly losing her cool. "Now if you really are scrounging for money I don't see why you'd blow an opportunity to perform at a Schnee sanctioned event regardless of the past. It'd be good money that can go to your family." Weiss pointed out. "You're a struggling artist that's trying be wealthy. It was mere luck you've caught the interest of some aristocrats that thought your music was good. I don't think it would be very wise of you to rebuff my generous offer." The two glared at each other absolute loathing filling the space where intrigue once was. "Thanks, princess but I think I'll pass." And with that slammed the door in her face.

Ruby was silent bewildered from Weiss' tale. In the entire time Ruby has known her, which was basically her whole life, not once did Weiss approach mean in such a manner. They always came to her and she rejected them focusing more on singing and training. But all the previous guys were relatively rich upper-class gentlemen and soldiers, not smooth talking jazz players. This was the supposed lover Weiss had kept hidden from her? The look on Weiss' face; longing and adoration with a hint of sadness. Did she still love him? How was this supposed to help Ruby?

"Flynt sounds . . . interesting. How did you end up meeting up with him again? I mean it sounds like you two ended o pretty bad terms." Ruby just couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. Eagerly she grasped Weiss' hand and asked. "Did he sweep you off your feet like prince charming?"

"You read too many books, Ruby." Weiss waved her hand as if dismissing such a foolish thought but couldn't hold back a laugh and shook her head in amusement. "That's the type of thing you would want to happen. Our second meeting was completely by chance/ You know how we have celebrations to honor the Maidens who created the four seasons? Well we ran into each other at the summer festival, it was in the town square and I was expected to sing."

"Oh wow really? What was it like him hearing you sing?" Ruby was practically bouncing with excitement now.

"Honestly I forgot the whole ordeal by that time. I was too busy preparing for the opening ceremony. But little did I know everything would change from that point on."

Atlas was not a very warm place. The sky was a crisp baby blue, not a cloud in sight and even though summer had just begun the temperature's still sat at a cool mid 60's. The mountains surrounding the area loomed like giants and the snowcaps glistened in the late afternoon sun. Weiss sat in her personal dressing room spraying perfume, lovely lavender, and doing warm-ups. She would be singing at least four songs all about how great a kingdom Atlas was, pride in their armed forces, and of course the welcoming of summer and the changing seasons. It was believed in folklore that four pure kind-hearted maidens helped the ancient king of the world and save the planet from disaster. In exchange for their kindness, he gifted them the power of the seasons and each sister as a show of goodwill would share their power with the other after a few months to keep balance and support. A concert, play, and carnival would be held over the next three days to celebrate.

Weiss took a lot of pride on being a Schnee and Atlesian even if some people would think poorly of her because of the bad actions of others. However, she really wished she didn't have to perform. She's a seasoned veteran on the battlefield for goodness sake! She's fought against enemy rebels, assassins, thieves, grimm, staved off hunger and sickness and all that credibility would go right out the window when she went out in her frilly pink and orange dress. Singing was her father's way of possessing her as if to say, "Look at my lovely talented daughter. Haven't I done well to make her a star?" And then proceed to use her singing prowess as a way to hold more parties and strike business deals so long as Weiss was present or performed. She was a novelty, a tool to be 'oohed' and "ahhed' at. There's was no respect or honor, still, Weiss didn't have a choice. Her mandatory service was coming to an end and her father still maintained control over her life. At least she could write her own songs and have fun with the lyrics.

A knock sounded at the door prompting Weiss to halt her makeup application. "You may enter." The door creaked and the stage manager came into the mirror. "Five minutes until curtain Miss Schnee. Are you prepared is there anything I can get you?" Weiss didn't respond instead she applied her peach cream lipstick, blush, and mascara then gracefully stood up and pulled her into a bun with the sun hair clip given to her. "No everything has been accommodated I'm ready to go." The only good thing was she would only have to perform tonight then she could do as she pleased.

The crowd was large, Weiss could recognize people from other kingdoms but was unable to greet them. The show would hopefully be short just an hour maybe less. She walked gracefully onto the stage not responding to the adoring crowd applause and whistle, somewhere even at such a great distance Weiss could feel her father's strict gaze squinting and scrutinizing her every move. She had to be perfect or she'd get it later. Once the crowd calmed down and the conductor nodded Weiss sang the Atlas antem, sadly it didn't count as one of the songs to be performed and was mandatory for every festival. A nice warm up. Finally, it was her time to shine, her first song "Home at last" a piece Weiss wrote on the off chance she felt homesick during basic training. The song was bittersweet as she reminisces the loss of familiar surroundings and her home. Not a dry eye could be found. The next two songs praised the Atlas military and Huntsmen respectively. Weiss originally wanted to pay homage to all the brave men and women who died especially her fellow squadron Penny Polendina. To this day she still blamed herself for letting her take that mission alone, she should've gone with her or at least convinced her not to go alone maybe then she would still be alive and Ruby wouldn't be sad. But the festival was a time for happiness so Weiss was forced to make the song chipper and more nationalistic.

Three down one to go, Weiss thought. The roaring applause drowned out her anxiety if only for a minute always on a stage when her father was concerned. She had to keep up the act as the perfect daughter. The spotlight beat down unrelenting like her father's disapproving gaze, all-consuming she couldn't ever hope to escape. Inexplicably she thought of Flynt's music she didn't know why tha suddenly came to mind but Weiss couldn't forget his stage presence how he exuberated charm and confidence and how his music moved a room of bloodthirsty cold politicians and rich elites. Surely if he could do it then Weiss can finish this concert? Renewed with vigor once the crowd fell silent Weiss began her final piece. The welcoming of the change of the seasons, the vibrant life of summer, the beautiful long summer days, and of course the patron saint of summer giving grace to a good harvest, safe births, and blessings and good fortune on humanity. The promise to live a good life and achieve happiness whatever it takes.

This, a silent promise she made, her vow to achieve her dreams whatever it takes.

And in an instant it was over, she basked in the glory as everyone stamped to their feet and clapped and clapped. Weiss could only assume her father was pleased surely he would make some new deals due to her performance. Whatever the case she was off the clock now, with a curtsy she exited the stage and retreated back to her dressing room where already bouquets and fan letters sat atop her vanity. "Oh thank the gods it's all over," Weiss mumbled to herself massaging her temple.

There was a sound coming from the door that broke Weiss at out of reverie. She honestly didn't want to speak to any fans but it could also be her father and keeping him waiting was never a good idea. Sitting up she cleared her throat and called, "You may enter."

"Well call me impressed Schnee, I never knew you could sing like that." The man who entered her dressing room wasn't her father like Weiss thought. It was Flynt Coal.

She could've answered in many different ways, with an indignant shout, or perhaps give a sarcastic remark, "Liked the show? Regret snubbing my offer?" Instead in an un-Weiss like way fashion she squeaked and jolted to her feet exclaiming, "I never expected to see you again!" Her face flamed in embarrassment. She sounded so giddy and almost desperate relieved to see Flynt. What was wrong with her? Why was she so happy to see him?

Flynt, as usual, was obnoxiously beautiful wearing a button up white collar shirt with the first three left open, black slacks and dress shoes his signature sunglasses slide down the bridge of his nose revealing warm cocoa brown eyes and a black and gray striped flap cap. Leaning casually on the wall he looked her up and down sending a shiver racing down her spine taking his sweet time before answering her. "Heh didn't expect to be here tonight. I'm here with my little siblings for the carnival. You know games, rides, stuffed animals we don't really need but get anyway? And don't forget the greasy food. They insisted to hear the opening act. Didn't expect you to be up there, you weren't kidding you got style." He said with a wink.

For someone reason this pleased Weiss greatly, even if her father was to barge through the door right now and chew her out for a disaster of a performance she wouldn't care. Weiss couldn't stop the smile from spreading. "Oh is that so? Well, I'm happy to hear you enjoyed yourself. Will you be staying for the rest of the festivities?" She'd be lying if she didn't hope he'd say yes. "Well it's getting late and my siblings need to get home to bed." Seeing Weiss physically deflate made Flynt pause. She was different than he expected and for some reason, he wanted to get to know her more. "Of course my folks are here too, they can probably take them home and I could stay an extra hour or two." Weiss thought she might explode from happiness. This was so unlike her to be excited for a da- no no not a date a meeting. No that sounded too formal. Outing? No oh what was this? This thing that she was doing? Father certainly wouldn't approve of her being in the company of what was likely a starving artist. And yet Weiss found herself not caring.

Holding out his hand Flynt cocked his eyebrow, "Well you ready Schnee?" Looking down at his hand Weiss took it feeling electricity spark at her fingertips and travel up her arm. "More than ever."

"Wow, that sounds so romantic! Oh, Weiss how on Remnant did you ever let him go?" Ruby couldn't understand how Weiss could give up a guy like him?

"It was a lot more . . . complicated than that Ruby." Weiss said distantly as if mentally she was still there meeting him for the first time. "I can pinpoint the exact moment when it happened, that there was no going back."

* * *

The sun had long since set and the sky was lit up with strobe lights and neon. Music and joyous screaming filled the air as rides soared people high into the air. Couples walked arm in arm sharing food or hugging a stuffed animal that was won for them. Weiss and Flynt walked next to each other going on rides or playing games like going through the mirror maze. He was getting more bruises than she'd like to admit and sharing a cotton candy. The sticky fluff stained their teeth blue and Weiss couldn't help but laugh. Once the fair got to be too much the two escaped to the nearby forest and walked up to a cliff watching the star twinkle into view. Weiss hugged her white fox plushie to her chest. Flynt was insistent that he could win it and not be bested by a stupid rigged racing game. Weiss intended to turn to Flynt what she was going to say she had no idea but she found herself face to face barely an inch apart. Her mouth went dry and their breathes intermingled, maybe it was the summer atmosphere or the copious amounts of sugar she's consumed but the moon and stars were out and she promised to find happiness for herself no matter what. Throwing caution to the wind she leaned in not knowing what would happen next.

She didn't expect Flynt to meet her halfway and kiss back. Dropping her toy she embraced him fully letting Flynt pull her nearly off her feet and deepen the kiss. Weiss moaned low in her throat as pleasure washed over in a wave, she's never felt so bold so daring in her whole life. Alarm bells were going off in her head, this is wrong father would never approve this can only end in disaster, and yet she didn't care. She's repressed her own feelings for so long for once Weiss wanted to know what it was like to feel. And it felt pretty damn good.

Flynt pulled away and Weiss whined low in her throat. That kiss was electrifying, she was still shaking but was able to calm down as Flynt pulled her to his chest and felt is booming heartbeat underneath her fingertips. "To think I'd fall in love with a Schnee." He murmured into her hair, she could feel him press chaste kisses on top and she relished in the attention. "Are we really doing this?" Weiss pulled back a little uncertainty painted in her eyes. Grasping her hand he kissed her fingers, then her palm, her wrist, and finally the top of her hand smoothing over the callouses from past battles. "I've never been surer of anything in my life." They smiled and went in for another kiss at the exact moment the first fireworks shot off into the sky lighting up the night. They pulled back in surprise and shared a laugh. It was unexpected, explosive, and mesmerising just like this what they had right now. And little did they know just as brief.

From there it snowballed from sneaking out to meet in various clubs to seaside dinner dates while violins played and fancy waiters serve them hand and foot with a beautiful ocean view. Weiss got to show Flynt the finer side of her life by taking him shopping in the square and getting the best seats at the movies, concerts, and operas. Everything was big and passionate, and all-consuming just living in the moment. By the middle of summer, they moved their relationship to the next level. Weiss was able to convince her father to use one of their many summer homes for a week and let themselves explore their bodies and make love in private.

Kicked bed sheets tossed about the bed as Weiss and Flynt passionately kissed. Sweat glistened off thei bodies gripping the other closer they were never close enough. Weiss could feel herself reaching her peak as Flynt trailed kisses down her collarbone down to her breasts kissing the soft flesh. "Oh, gods oh-oh Flynt I'm- augh so close!" Weiss moaned as their lovemaking increased in speed. His physique was as beautiful as voice strong lean muscles all for her to touch and love. Wrapping her legs around his waist to balance better she gripped his shoulders tight and screamed his name feeling herself come and a moment later Flynt spilled his seed and cried Weiss' name out in unison. Weiss fell back against the bed panting while Flynt carefully pulled himself out and lay down next to his sweet lover tracing circles on her stomach and kissing her bare shoulders.

"You're so beautiful, Weiss." Flynt murmured drunk on love catching breath from their lovemaking. He turned her around and pulled her close letting her sweet scent of mint and snow flood his senses. Weiss snuggled in his arms and kissed his lips. "I wish we could be like this forever." Weiss rolled herself on top of his chest and felt his member get hard again and press firmly at her entrance. Weiss moved herself to slid onto his erection and rock her hips. Flynt quickly sat up pulling her closer and matching her tempo biting into her shoulder leaving love bites while Weiss trailed her nails down his back. He moved down one more time to kiss Weiss' breasts wanting to explore every part of his lover. His hands tweaked her hardened naked eliciting a scream as he flipped them over and thrust harder and deeper. Weis was panting calling his name over and over while Flynt buried his face in her snow-white hair and released once more inside as her walls tightened around his length. As great as the sex was they both knew it was only a distraction to avoid a very serious talk they needed to have and have been avoiding.

Falling back on the bed and massaging her now sore vaginal Weiss asked: "What are you thinking?" Turning her head to face him she let herself be pulled into her lover's arms and relished in the afterglow. Laying against his chest she gently placed her head against the crook of his neck. Flynt stroked her back sighing at the weight of the question. What was he thinking? That he was totally out of his league? That he was in love with an heiress who could kill him in many different ways? That all he wished for lay right here beside him? He knew he had to answer so he picked the truth. "That we can find a way to be together forever. I wish there was a way." Weiss breathed heavily through her nose as Flynt started to play with her long hair. "I want that too but unless my title and duties suddenly disappear I can't. I wish I could just run away and never look back."

"Then why don't we?" Flynt suggested as he sat up in excitement pulling Weiss up with him. She looked at her lover with a puzzled expression on her face. "What do you mean?" Weiss grabbed the kicked away sheets to cover her naked body and mindlessly started braiding her hair. Their relationship was sort of an open secret, people saw them around town and likely had a good idea what they were doing including her father but chose not to acknowledge it expecting the relationship to fizzle out and die on its own. But if things got too serious and her father thought Flynt was trying to embezzle money or use her he could get Flynt banished and die in the frozen wastelands. "How could we run away? And where would we go? How would we live and with what money? I don't get my inheritance until I get married."

"So let's do that. Let's get married." Flynt replied. Weiss couldn't help but laugh at such a ridiculous notion believing he was joking around. She had stopped after realizing that he was serious about the proposal. Weiss didn't know what to say it just wasn't something she was expecting. He took her hand into his own pulling her in closer as staring deep into each other's eyes. "I want you to be my wife, Weiss. I love you. And I don't care about your riches. I know I can't offer much but I offer my love. Unless that's not enough . . ." Flynt trailed off feeling hurt that the love of his life might turn him down all because he was at a lower economic standing than he was. Weiss quickly grabbed Flynt's hands vigorously shaking her head. "No! It's not that I swear Flynt, I honestly don't care for money I love you truly. It's just, well-" who would take care of Whitley if she left? Their father would surely take his anger out on him since Winter has joined the military and moved up in rank and Whitley can't do that or be married off. He's useless in their father's eyes and Weiss is the only one who can support him she can't just leave him behind. Drawing her knees up Weiss despaired at the silent war that raged within her. Her father really knew how to ruin her life. Drive a wedge between her and her siblings and potentially ruin the first relationship with an amazing man she loved.

Flynt came to her side and wrapped his arms and Weiss. "I'm not going rush you. This was pretty sudden on my part but I feel we're ready for this so take a few days to make your decision." Flynt suggested before he kissed Weiss on the forehead. He rolled out of bed and started gathering his clothes. He had to work a gig for an overnight party and had to get going.

"You really have to leave?" Weiss questioned pulling on a nearby robe. Though there was some relief as it gave her time to ponder to think things over.

"I'm sorry baby gotta pay the bills somehow." Flynt winced realizing now was not the appropriate time for that instead kissing her once more before heading for the door.

"Listen I'll talk to you in a few days just think it over and you can give me an answer then." Weiss sadly watched from her window as the chauffeur drove Flynt away and back to the main city. Turning back to the bed she fell on her side and curled up into a ball. Seeing the stuffed toy Flynt won for so long ago she pulled it to her chest hugging it close and wishing things weren't so difficult.

A few days soon turned into a few weeks with the two only able to talk on the phone occasionally. Flynt found himself bigger for several gigs some lasting all day and night for the many lavish parties Atlas Socialites hosted. Meanwhile, Weiss was growing concerned. She wasn't feeling like herself lately, she felt nauseous and anxious. Nothing she ate tasted good or seemed to stay down, what's worse she hasn't started bleeding for the month. It was never late before and this was setting alarm bells off in her head. She was about to take a pregnancy test just to be sure what she feared to be when housekeeping knocked and Weiss had no choice but to leave and throw away the unused test covering it up with tissues. Now alone in her room Weiss paced back in forth trying to stave off an all-out panic attack.

"Where we not careful didn't we use protection? Well, maybe not every time but most times so that should count for something right? Right! Oh no, I can't be pregnant I just can't. Father will kill me and I'm not ready yet. Oh, what am I going to do?" She's been running herself ragged and had no time to properly think about Flynt's proposal which she may have to accept except for all the wrong reasons. A knock at her door interrupted Weiss' existential crisis as Klein came in a solemn look on his face.

"Miss Schnee you're father has requested you come down to his office. He had said that it's very important he wanted to discuss it with you." The blood drained from her face. Dear Oum, it couldn't be what she thought it was she hadn't told anyone not even Flynt. Not when she wasn't sure herself.

"Okay Klein, thank you." Weiss walked towards his office as if she was on her way to be executed.

The walls seemed to loom in closer and the halls felt as if they stretched on forever. It was rarely a good thing going to his office for a private meeting usually it meant she'd be screamed at for an hour and verbally picked apart that left her feeling like an utter failure. Staring at the oaken doors she tentatively knocked and awaited the signal to enter. His office was as drab as ever, all blue and dark browns. Standing just a few feet from his desk his back turned to her Weiss broke the silence. "You requested me Father, is anything wrong?"

He was silent for a long time letting it unnerve her. Weiss thought she would surely suffocate from how uncomfortable she felt. She was completely caught off guard when he spoke almost too low to hear. "Do you take me for a fool Weiss?"

"Um, I'm sorry?" She asked puzzled.

Suddenly Jacques Schnee whirled around stood up and slammed his hands so hard on his desk the picture frames on the walls shook. "Don't play innocent with me young lady you know damn well what I'm talking about!" Fishing through a drawer he pulled out a box and smacked the unused pregnancy test on his desk. Weiss was rooted to the spot in fear.

"What is the meaning of this? Why in the world would you need something like this! Have you show no respect for our family name our reputation that I spent good money and time cultivating for your ungrateful ingrates?!" Jacques was ballistic his face was red and veins were popping out on his forehead. "Whose is it, Weiss? Is it that riff-raff you've been seeing? That artist?" He spat the word out like it was a vulgar curse. Weiss gripped the front of the desk pleading, "No father you don't understand I don't even know if I'm pregnant I haven't used it yet! And I would never dishonor our family I've worked too hard to preserve our name, I'm about to be discharged at the end of summer I figured having some fun before I commit to my duties. I didn't think it would cause any harm."

That's when Jacques exploded, "OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU DIMWITTED BRAT YOU NEVER DO! You always give in to your impulses and only think about yourself!" Disgusted Jacques picked up the test like it was a viral disease. For a moment Weiss thought he would beat her with it but instead, he thrust the box into her arms and turned his back to her. "Take the test. Now. And you better hope it comes back negative otherwise there will be consequences to pay. And I have enough problems as is to not worry about a little rat bastard growing inside you. Now go." And with a wave of his hand, she was dismissed.

Weiss raced out of the room too stressed to even cry in despair. Locking herself in her bathroom she took the test and waited three painful minutes that seemed to drag on like centuries. Finally, the results came back and she collapsed crying.

She wasn't pregnant.

"Oh my god Weiss" Ruby pulled her friend in for a hug especially since she was a little teary eyed at this point. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't know and you were alone. I can't imagine going through something so stressful and painful. So what happened after that?" Ruby felt so guilty, how could she not have known of such a big potentially life-altering event happening to Weiss?

Soon Weiss pulled herself away and became composed once more. "It's fine really Ruby we felt it was better this way to keep this whole matter as quiet as possible. So after I took the test I quickly told my father who then informed me that my little stunt made him realize I've become 'too wild' and forgot how to act like a "civilized lady of society'. He just finished speaking with someone on the phone, a governor I believe one of the Atlas councilmen and informed me that he had a son of marrying age and that a marriage alliance had been made. He then gave me a choice: either I break things off with Flynt permanently and invested myself fully to my intended fiance or he'd use every inch of his power and influence to crush any chance of Flynt or his family having a successful future. It's then I learned that there are consequences in life, Ruby. I had made mistakes and so I made a decision possibly one of the hardest I had to do."

It was nearing the end of Summer, Weiss could feel the autumn chill bite at her skin with every step she took. She got Flynt to agree to a meeting that should hopefully take no more than five minutes. It was taking everything she had to hold back her tears. She stood on the same cliff, the very same where she felt life was full of possibilities and she felt love and happiness and freedom like she never had in her entire life. And now she would have to let it go forever.

"Weiss."

She turned around to see Flynt and her heart lurched. He was still so beautiful, his voice soft full of longing and love. For a moment Weiss couldn't do it, she couldn't break his heart and her own in the process and started to cry. "Whoa whoa, Weiss. Hey, now snowflake come on, come here. What's wrong did something happen?" Flynt was at her side instantly wrapping her up in his arms and kissing the crown of her head. Weiss could barely speak. This would be the last time she'd ever get to hold him like this or hear his voice or see him again. She wanted to imprint this in her mind forever. "Flynt I finally have an answer to that marriage proposal." Weiss sniffled. "Oh hold on one second I want to do this right."

Taking a few steps back Flynt held one of her hands and dropped to one knee eliciting a painful sob from Weiss. Digging into his pocket he pulled out a black velvet box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Weiss Schnee I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to start a family and grow old together. It'll be hard I know and I can't promise you much but I can promise you a lifetime of love. So will you marry me?"

At this point, Weiss was hysterically sobbing. It was too much, Flynt was such a good guy and he didn't deserve this but for once she couldn't be selfish. There was no happy ending to this tale and she had to let him go or his life will be ruined all because of her.

"Weiss?" Flynt called in concern gathering her up in his arms again. "Baby what's wrong? Please talk to me tell me what I can do to make you feel better?" He was pleading his dark brown eyes bore heavily into her's and Weiss knew she had to end this now. Pulling back she whispered brokenly, "You can't. There's nothing you can do." She looked down at the diamond ring, it wasn't flashy or very shiny, it looked pretty old but to Weiss, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Oh how she wished she could leave this life behind and follow her heart but she couldn't think for herself, too many people were depending on her. Swallowing thickly she spoke. "Flynt I'm sorry but I can't accept your proposal." Flynt gripped her shoulders not understanding, 'What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Is it the ring? I know it's probably not what you're used to but I can save for a nice one if you'd li-"

"It's not the ring," Weiss stated cutting him off. "Flynt I can't marry you because you are below my station. It would be improper for a lady of my upbringing to . . . to . . . ," tears burned in her eyes but she had to say it, "lower myself to such a state. I'm sorry that I lead you on for so long but it's the truth." Weiss forced herself to look Flynt in the eye and nearly crushed her resolve. Anger, hurt, betrayal, but mostly sadness brimmed in his eyes. "You- you can't really mean that Weiss. Please tell me you're lying." He begged. She shook her head unable to look at him. "I'm sorry for leading you on but its better this way. We never would've worked out."

Flynt snapped the box closed and put away in humiliation. "Yeah, you're right. I should've known better. Once a Schnee always a Schnee. You're all the same using and lying other for your own gain or amusement to suit your needs and when you're finished you dispose of them like trash!" He turned away scrubbing at his eyes in a vain attempt to keep from crying as his heart shattered to pieces. "Flynt-" Weiss reached out but was batted away.

"No! I'm not interested in any more of your lies!" He let out a humorless chuckle and gave her that same unamused sneer he sported when they first met. "Well, you got what you wanted Schnee. You played the game and won, strung me along like a foolish puppet. I hope you had your fun." And with that, he walked off without looking back not even when he heard Weiss collapse to the ground and sib her heart out. It was physically painful to ignore the urge to go back and comfort her but he knew he had to.

Like she said. It was better this way.

Ruby covered her mouth in abject horror. She knew Jacques wasn't a good person but that was just cruel. Weiss held Ruby's hand and she could feel her trembling. "I learned the hard way that for us we don't get a real choice in our future's. It's better for everyone especially ourselves to accept our roles and play them out. People are depending on you Ruby. What would happen if you decide to on a whim run away with this soldier hmm? What happens to Kai does he take the blame and suffer the fallout alone? And what about Yang? Her disability will make it difficult to marry her off. Does carrying on the legacy really have to fall on her shoulders all so you can satisfy your own desire's?" Seeing the look on Ruby's face Weiss pressed on. "I love you dearly Ruby and I'm not saying any of this to be mean but you can't win not without a price and that comes with hurting a lot of people and consequences I don't think you're ready to face."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the orchestra picked up again. Weiss leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Think about everything I've told you alright?" And with that, she settled back in her seat focusing all her attention on the opera.

As the second half began Ruby felt more and more hopeless. That two people from different classes were having their affair constantly threatened of being found out. And one day they were by another stable boy. Denis was furious and prepared to have Jean killed for dishonoring him and his wife. Esmeralda pleaded for his life and then war broke out. A solution was found Jean would not die by Denis' hand but rather the hand of another soldier and would be sent off to war and fight in his place. With little choice, the lovers were separated and Esmeralda to fix all her "wrongdoings" was forced to pleasure her husband for seven straight days and nights. Word soon came that the allies were in financial distress so Denis left to help with funds leaving behind a lonely and pregnant Esmeralda. The problem is she was already pregnant before her and Jean were found out. With no other choice, she would have to lie claiming the baby to be her husband or he would be killed too.

In the final scene, Esmeralda stood center stage with her "baby" in her arms. Denis will be returning home from the war they had just won. Yet she felt so alone without Jean. A letter was sent to her that Jean tragically died in war. Esmeralda held her son in her arms telling him that she can't live in a world without his father and the letter left behind will have everyone believe Denis is his birth father so he may live a better life than he. After all, I am doing something so selfish as to leave you behind because I want to die." After she "sung her child to sleep" she kissed his head and left a note before leaving the room; she went to the balcony to look at the moonlight one last time before jumping off the balcony and joining her lover in the afterlife. The lights turned on and the curtains closed.

While everyone in the audience began clapping with praise as the actors came on stage for a final bow Ruby didn't and took her chance to escape. Her mind was frazzled. Everyone trying to tell her who was and what she was meant to be. It was driving her crazy!

"Ruby? Are you alright? You went out in a hurry." Weiss asked her friend finally catching up to her. Ruby refused to talk and Weiss gave up signaling to their bodyguards to escort them out. Reality had set in that things could go down a dangerous road with Jaune. Did she really want to take that risk or remain loyal with to her family?

"Weiss, I'm not sure I can do it. I'm not as strong as you putting duty before my heart. How am I supposed to do it? It's like ending my own life." Ruby bemoaned.

"Listen, Ruby, it broke my heart that I had to tell Flynt that I couldn't ever see him again. There are consequences to our actions but he is a soldier and we're basically royalty. There's just no way a relationship like that could possibly work. You need to move on." Weiss addressed as she gave a smile. "Everything will be okay. I promise. You will learn to love your fiance as I have. In fact, I think he's more perfect for me then Flynt ever was."

"What if I can't? I mean I never had these feelings before-" Ruby attempted to protest as tears streamed down her cheeks. This really couldn't be over between her and Jaune, the one person besides Blake that gave her a reason to enjoy life. "It would hurt so much to let him go. I tried to get to know Kai but we don't have much in common and we're likely not going to change. I have gotten to know him though and there are so many wonderful things that we both enjoy. His humor, his love for adventure, and need to help people, being in the outdoors. I just love spending time with him."

"You must really love him." Weiss looked at Ruby with sympathy. "I have a special place for Flynt but I never did have much in common with him. It was a short whirlwind summer romance if anything. That was a year ago I was still a child. I remember my experiences with Flynt fondly and you can do the same for yourself."

"Yeah . . . if you say so." Ruby agreed as she tried to pretend to be fine with her statement but that was far from the truth. She glanced at the scenery staring at the twinkling lights from the window. Perhaps just avoiding Jaune altogether would save the heartbreak instead of telling him he won't be able to see her again. But Ruby knew she couldn't do that. She had to do something to end this and quickly.

* * *

Two days passed it was the day of the Military Ball. Ruby was pacing in her room in her long ball gown that Blake helped her into. It was a lovely sunset red, sleeveless with black lace on the bottom of the glittered skirt with matching gloves and rose earrings. There were so many things that had to be prepared for such as the award ceremony to the tributes to those classified as KIA and MIA and of course the actual dancing. One positive out of all this was Ruby would see her old friends from training and her squadron. She wanted to hear all the stories on fighting the Grimm since she had to retire. Looking in the mirror Ruby watched Blake smooth out her skirts and adjust the silver tiara shaped headpiece that was holding up her in a corkscrew ponytail. Her hair had grown even longer and though Ruby missed her old short hair she was growing used to the new length.

"Miss Rose." Blake held up the white wrap that would rest across her arms and be drawn over her shoulders if need be. Blake was fitted in a tight black tank top, black leather jacket, black jeans, and thigh high black boots. Across her back, Gambol Shroud was sheathed and ready to be drawn at a moment's notice to protect Ruby.

"You look lovely as always my lady. Are you ready for tonight?" Ruby turned away from her vanity mirror giving Blake her own once over and smirked saucily, "Not as ready as Sun will be when he sees you. You look incredible." Blake as always became embarrassed and blushed at the notion. Sun had reminded her that she had promised at the Masked Gala that they would dance. She didn't plan to go back on her word but reminded him that they had a duty and first and foremost must protect their charges. "Why do you have to say things like that, Miss Rose," Blake asked with a shy smile.

"Mostly because I enjoy seeing you get embarrassed over it." Ruby teased back. Blake was always so serious it was like she forgot she was a teenager half the time. "You have to flaunt your stuff, Blake! Act your age once a while and be a teen. Live while you're young you only get one life after all." Blake snorted at this. "I'm hardly a teenager ma'am. I'll be turning 19 at the end of November and the next year I'll be twenty."

Ruby dramatically dipped her head back and splayed the back of her hand over her forehead. "Oh, woe is young Blake. Her prime is done her best years are behind her doomed to spend the rest of her days as an old spinster maid." Blake in return flashed a wicked grin and grabbed a nearby sewing kit as if to sit down and make a dress. "I'm afraid so. Tis time I accept my fate oh how cruel the passage of time is." The two maintained their composure for a second before sharing a laugh, it was nice to have these moments where Ruby was reminded Blake was truly her friend.

"Alright can't push this off any longer. Let's go- ack!" She stumbled into the vanity leg and nearly rolled her ankle out. "Stupid heels," Ruby mumbled lightly stamping her foot. "I know I should be used to this by now. But seriously why can't they make these a little shorter. I could rock kitten heels just fine or just give me boots! They'll be covered by the dress anyway." Not for the first time in the past two months, Ruby longed to don her cape and Huntress dress and run free in the meadow and forest catching grimm sleeping under the stars and be where she felt normal. How was she supposed to forget about it though? To sever all ties with what she deep inside to be her destiny. "I'm just not meant for this Blake, how can I represent my family and be a high lady of society when I can't even walk a straight line across my room?"

Blake linked her arm with Ruby's and offered a kind smile. "I'm sure they won't see you any differently. You'll still the same person. Now come alone Miss Rose everyone is waiting. You can't have your father angrier at you than he already is." Blake reminded her gently guiding Ruby out of her room. General Taiyang at the moment was not the same jovial understanding man Blake had come to know in her years of service to his family. He still believed Kai was the best choice to bring his youngest daughter happiness. Nothing was going to change his mind on that it seemed. Punishment could be enforced on this soldier the moment that a name was discovered. If he found out how deep this charade went Jaune's life would be forfeit to pay for the crime of inappropriate contact with a high born lady.

"I barely speak to him these days. What happened to us, Blake? We used to be so close my dad's one of my best friends but lately, I feel like I hardly know him." Not to mention the new horrible things being turned through the gossip wheel. Now people believe she has multiple lovers behind Kai's back and think she' that gets around a lot. It's so hurtful and degrading to read the articles or see it on the news her every action, word, and thought put on display for the world to see. Before if she made it on the news it was because she was Ruby "Huntress Extraordinaire" Rose saving lives, taking out the highest amount of Grimm and being the picture model of an honorary Huntress. Now her reputation was slowly sinking further and she never felt comfortable around others worried by their judgmental eyes on her back.

"Just focus on tonight, spend time with your fiancé and try to have fun," Blake answered as they made their way to the staircase. Kai stood at the entrance waiting for Ruby. He was stunning with his long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore a pure white tuxedo contrasting nicely with his tanned skin. A red tie was tucked into his vest with white gloves covering his hands. He was the picture of elegance and sophistication. Despite their current relationship being on thin ice, his purple eyes sparkled with delight at seeing her. Kai held his hand out to her and kissed the top ever the gentlemen. They would be presented together walking down the stairs as the ball's "It" couple. "Are you ready to dazzle everyone my rose?" It was effort possibly to move past what happened in Virtual City. Ruby decided to at least try and tucked her arm into Kai smiling back at him like they were a happy couple "Of course, dear." Their tender looks betrayed what they really felt, Kai's arm was tense and locked in her own and Ruby's legs trembled under her dress. One way or another they would have to get through this especially since the last ball they attended ended in disaster. Still, she was surprised when Kai leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You truly do look beautiful tonight." Ruby didn't know how to respond so she chose wisely not to. Blake quickly re-adjusted her skirts and brushed off imaginary dust ready and at attention to shadow her tonight. "Good luck Miss Rose," Blake whispered in her ear.

"Now presenting her former special operative her Ladyship Ruby Rose and former infantry his Lordship Kai Li." There was nothing but applause as the couple descended the red velvet staircase. Everything in the room was either gold or crystal the stairs, the chandelier, the walls and the jewelry on the ladies. Tonight could be a fresh start. As long as she didn't mess up Ruby might be able to convince everyone that she and Kai were hopelessly in love and prove to everyone she had what it takes to be a proper upper-class lady. Easier said than done.

Ruby could see her father standing by the stage where the award ceremony would be held shortly. He was dressed in military garb with his gold and green jacket and his many medals and decorations. Wanting to prove her father she wasn't being disgraceful she lifted herself up slightly and brushed her lips against Kai's. She meant to pull back after a moment when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer. Ruby had felt like this was something he wanted to do for a long time as all his feelings for her were poured into the kiss. His love, his desire, his frustration, his anger, she felt it all and felt lower than dirt. She was basically using his feelings to look faithful. Cameras were flashing capturing their pictures and by tomorrow her face would be plastered all over Vale. Regardless she felt no spark in the kiss they shared. It wasn't a bad kiss but on her part, she felt nothing and that left her feeling empty. Would this interaction tone down the rumors about her with Jaune? Ruby Couldn't be sure but decided, for now, to keep up the charade.

Kai turned to face her bowing gracefully at the waist and held out his giving what he hoped was a flirtatious smirk. "Miss Rose may ask you to dance?" He wanted tonight to go well, no more fighting no more being angry just enjoy the present. Ruby looked around to see everyone partnering up, dinner and drinks would be served during the award ceremony and then followed with more dancing. It would be a long night might as well make the best of it. "Of course my lord it would be an honor." In a flourish of gloves and satin, they were on the dance floor twirling and swaying in time to the orchestra. Kai never took his eyes off Ruby holding her close but keeping his hands above the waist. He didn't say a word but kept the pleasant smile on the whole time. Finally after two whole songs, Ruby couldn't take it anymore.

She pulled back a little and asked, "Kai why are you acting like this?" He furrowed his brows while twirling her away from a couple that seemed to have started drinking a little early, "Act what way Ruby?" She huffed in annoyance, not in the mood for any games. "This! You being so understanding what gives? Especially after the way I treated you. You should be angry with me." Ruby went to duck her head but Kai caught her chin and forced her to look up. "Ruby listen, I won't lie the past couple months haven't been stressful but . . . I love you and even though I know you're not being completely truthful with me I can't force you to tell me. I'll let you come to me when you're ready, we're in this together and I trust you. I know things have been tough lately but I'm always here if you need me. How can I stand by you as your husband if I don't do it now as your fiancé?"

Ruby left speechless buried her face in the crook of his neck. Why? Why couldn't' she fall madly in love with her sweet, understanding, and totally amazing finance. Why is it she only feels content and not made to fit in his arms. Her heart beat for another Jaune filled her thoughts and dreams and yet prince charming was standing right in front of her. "I don't deserve you." She whispered. Kai held her tighter and responded, "Maybe from your perspective but I think you're my perfect match. I'll wait my whole life for you to meet me halfway Ruby, that's what partners do and I'm looking forward to it."

Once the song ended Blake came to her side popping out from the shadows she blended into seamlessly. "Miss Rose your father wishes for you to stand at his side for a short meet and greet." Ruby inwardly groaned. Dear gods she'd have to place nice with military men and their sons. Kai squeezed her hand in encouragement and together they made their way to Taiyang's side. A waiter holding a wine glass tray presenting them with sweet-smelling Rosé wine. "Ah there she is, Sergeant I'd like to present to you my daughter Ruby. Ruby this is Sergeant Diamond an old colleague of mine." Ruby curtsied in greeting, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance sir. Thank you for your service."

"Oh, I could say the same to you. You were one of the finest Huntresses of your age my lady. Truly inspiring." Was. She was one of the best, not anymore. Kai took a sip of wine sensing the tension build. "Oh, and may I also present my son, Second Lieutenant Cloud Diamond." A young man of about 17 or 18 stood at attention. He had combed back platinum blond hair and striking cool light gray eyes. His suit a deep navy blue seemed to sparkle and his smile was dazzling. He reached out and took Ruby's hand in her own. "My Lady the honor is all mine to meet you. You're even more striking in person." Ruby could see from the corner of her eye Kai was not liking the way Cloud looked at her. To avoid saying anything to ruin this he took another hardy sip of wine. "Pl-pleased to meet you as well Lieutenant. I hope you're enjoying the party."

"Oh, most definitely your grace now I was wondering if I could perhaps trouble you for a dance. Unless your fiancé has an issue with this." His eyes narrowed slightly and spat out the word 'fiancé' like it was poison. The two men glared heavily at each other when Kai broke the silence. "No, I have no problems at all. I trust Ruby and this is a ball we're all here to celebrate our love for our country and brave military work. Dance away." He said but not before pulling Ruby in for one more kiss and taking her still full wine glass for her. With that Ruby was once again whisked on the dance floor. Cloud was light on his feet and his hold on her back was strong. She hoped the song was short. "That fiancé of yours puts up a good front but I can see the scared little boy he is. He's no real man and certainly not worthy of you." He purred in her ear. Ruby tensed choosing not to respond. Cameras and reporters were everywhere and she couldn't cause a scene. Cloud was practically breathing down her neck whispering huskily, "I heard you know how to please a guy in bed. That you have several lovers on the side. I'd be more than happy to please you and show you how a real man pleases a woman. What do you say? Want to be m e?" And he nipped her ear.

At this Ruby harshly pulled back and subtly crushed his foot with her heel. "Now listen here you little pig," Ruby growled yanking on his tie to get close to his face, "I don't know what you've heard about me but none of that is true. Now here are your options, shut up and loosen your grip on my body so we may finish this torture in peaceful silence and never speak again or I have security throw you out on the street and end your aspiring military right here right now. Take your pick." Immediately he backed up and didn't speak another word not even after the song ended and he escorted her back to her dad and Kai. "Wise choice," Ruby told him lowly, they bowed to each other once more and Ruby could see her father appeared to be in an argument. "Look I don't care what you're offering Ivory but I'm not re-negotiating this marriage alliance. My daughter is not available go find someone who is for your son." Tai stated coldly.

Ivory grabbed Tai's arm as if to plead with him. "Tai please I've always been a good friend. And my son is of a higher caliber surely you can see what a good match this would be? Maybe bring back some honor to your fine daughter's reputa-" Tai grabbed the old man's arm while his arm hardened to slits. "You will cease this talk at once is that understood?" The Sergeant nodded quickly and grabbed his son vanishing into the crowd. Ruby wished that was the only instance of the night sadly the universe had it out for her. Lords, government officials, military officers, and businessmen all came up to try and sweet talk Tai while their son, brother, nephew, cousin would offer Ruby a dance or attempt to start conversation with her. They would always make sure she was well aware of their vast wealth, connections, and their indisputable presence in Valiese society. Kai to his credit wasn't intervening allowing Ruby to handle them. She knew what they really wanted. A one night stand to add the General's daughter as a notch in their belt. They didn't care for her and it disgusted Ruby to the core that these sleazebags could drool all over her and yet she hasn't done a thing (in practice) to disrespect her fiancé. So why was she getting scapegoated?

The worst came just before dinner. A handsome man tall with light brown hair going gray at the sides wearing a simple three-piece suit likely in his mid-thirties came up to Taiyang and introduced himself. "General it is truly a delight to meet you. Shelly Baggins and I couldn't help but overhear of some, interesting things going on over here." His yellow eyes made their way to Ruby and pinned her to the spot. "General I'm not sure you're aware but I am the sole inheritor of the largest weapons making factory in Mistral."

Tai was unimpressed. He folded his arms ready to set this guy straight. "Look I don't know what you heard but turn back around and tell your brother or your son or whoever that we are not interested." Shelly blinked in obvious surprise before flashing a toothy grin. "Oh no no no my good man. It appears you have me all wrong. I came to you on behalf of myself. I wish to marry the fair and beautiful rose myself." Ruby's head shot up panic-stricken eyes locking with Kai and her father. Shelly moved closer to Ruby and knelt before her. "Oh, she's even more exquisite than I imagined. Bold, beautiful, young just as I like it. And I don't mind if she likes to play a little dirty." He licked his lips and made a move to touch her until Blake's katana came circling around his neck and pulling him back. "Security come and escort this man off the premises of my home at once. I want him arrested and await trial for disrespecting the elite." Shelly begged and cried out for Ruby as he was dragged away leaving the poor girl practically shaking. Blake came to her side and lead her away, "Come miss a table has been prepared for you the award ceremony will begin in a moment. And I have a surprise for you." Ruby was so exhausted she barely heard what Blake said. She thought all she had to do was stay with Kai and keep him happy so the press and their parents would stay off her back. But no, of course, it wasn't that simple, men who believed in these awful rumors felt entitled to Ruby's body. It was too much. "Oh, Blake please nothing else. I don't think I could take any more."

"Really? That doesn't sound anything like the old Crimson Reaper I know."

Sitting up Ruby looked with hope in her eyes and felt happy for the first time all evening. Standing before her was several of her old war buddies. "May, Arslan, Gwen I can't believe you're here!" Ruby got up to hug her old friends. They all came from different kingdoms but they came under Ruby's command and were sent out to the wastelands to wage war with some people who viewed grimm as divine beasts and were purposefully attacking villages to attract them and wreak havoc. Under Ruby's leadership, they crushed the movement and brought the criminals into custody or killed them outright. That was just one of many adventure's Ruby had and shared such a privilege with so many people from different kingdoms. "I've missed you all so much how have you been?" Gwen was the first to speak up, "Well Ruby to be honest things have gotten so boring without you around. I mean no one else is quite the optimistic slave driver like you right girls?" They all roared with laughter agreeing with the sentiment. "Oh come on guys I couldn't have been that bad right?"

May snorted while tipping back a beer. "Pfft yeah, right only you would be crazy enough to have us do friendship drills at sunrise. I mean it worked our synergy was never better but man were they a pain to get through." Arslan snorted into her salad rolling her eyes at the fond memories. Ruby took a large gulp from her water glass before addressing the table, "Honestly though I miss it which sounds crazy I know. But the drills, the thrill of battle, heck even the plastic scraps they called food in the mess hall. There was a sense of camaraderie of honor that just doesn't exist in my world now." Ruby knew all of these girls came from prestigious families but they were all chosen to continue to be Huntresses long term while their siblings move up the social ladder and start their own families. Something Ruby wished she could go back to.

May reached for Ruby's hand, "Would it make you feel better if we said being Huntresses was the most awful thing in the world?" Ruby smiled at that. "No, because I know you'd be lying for my sake." May shoved Ruby playfully as their meals were placed on the table and the girls fell into mindless chatter. Ruby was invigorated by their stories and adventures. Arslan has been promoted to First lieutenant and making quite a name for herself and was shipping out to Atlas to train the "fresh meat." Gwen was being transported to weapons manufacturing and be testing out all of the latest weapons and their effectiveness against the grimm, Ruby was practically green with envy. And May was doing mostly the same but was being sent back to Mistral to secure their borders against some increasing Grimm activity.

Heroes, warriors, leaders. That's what they've all become. And Ruby? She was nothing more than a decoration, a pretty ornament people admired but didn't care for. She was the new upper classes plaything. All those rich boys didn't care for her. All they saw was a pretty face and a nice pair of legs to charm into their beds and their father's a cash cow to enhance their own social standing. It felt like she was being sold off at an auction. While her friends ate drank and laugh and Ruby joined in she felt separate from them now. Tomorrow they would go back to being soldiers and protecting the world and she would go back to being an heiress with the whole world watching waiting for her to trip up and make a mistake ready to tear her down and apart. None of her previous achievements mattered not anymore. Ruby hadn't felt this alone in a long time and yet surrounded by soldiers and military officers and old friends. It felt like Ruby couldn't recognize a single one of them.

Soon all chatter ceased as Major Oobleck came on stage flanked by her father and several high ranking members. He was always her favorite instructor in basic training.

"Attention! Attention everyone, thank you. Now tonight is an auspicious occasion. Yes yes, indeed tonight we are here all four kingdoms gathered as one to commemorate the brave men and women who fight every day past present and future to protect our borders and way of living." Thunderous applause filled the room and the speech continued.

"Now as you all may very well know every child to the very select few of the world are born with aura. We are stronger, faster, and smarter thus able to combat our natural predator the creatures of grimm. Is has long been a tradition that all children of the houses of the various kingdoms be trained in the way of combat to hone their skills and serve their respective countries and familiarize themselves with the outside world. And after completing their years of service to marry and continue the tradition of having more children with aura to raise the next generation of Huntsmen and soldiers to defend the world we live in. And tonight we honor those who have fought and retired, who continue to fight or have tragically lost their lives. A moment of silence please." Everyone bowed their heads some even pulled their hands in prayer wishing well for those they love to live and be safe and expressing sorrow and condolences to those who have died.

"Very good, now on with tonight's ceremony. First, we start with the brave men and women who have sacrificed their lives to protect us and our borders from threats. May their souls find peace and lead us in times of chaos." Major Oobleck then began listing names of the people who have died over the past year and the award of service and their medals were given to friends and family to accept on their behalf. Ruby barely held back tears when Penny's name was called and it was Weiss with Neptune at her side to accept her award. When news of Penny's death reached Atlas her father killed himself in grief and Ironwood stood stiffly on stage watching the proceedings. Weiss was the only one left from Atlas to accept it for Penny. Everyone clapped thinking they were honoring some big sacrifice.

But it wasn't, Ruby thought bitterly, she was murdered by a psychopath. Penny just as Pyrrha were brutally killed for what reason Ruby still didn't fully know but one way or another she would find out. Finally, the last call was made to a young man from Vacuo. "Now it is time to award those who will be retiring from service this year, it is always a sad time for some of our best young talent to retire but we must make these small sacrifices to continue living. First, she needs no introduction please welcome Lady Ruby Rose." The room exploded in applause yet again and Ruby awkwardly got to her feet. Making her way to the stage Ruby could see some people she recognized teens and young adults now married and even with babies.

They shot her smiles dipped in poison likely enjoying all the bad press surrounding her lately. Being the General's daughter and the top Huntress she was the envy of everyone it must've been such an ego boost to see her get knocked off her pedestal. No matter how shallow or petty that is. Jade was one such person in the crowd clapping her white satin gloves and giving off her frostiest smile that held no joy. Ruby finally made it to the stage where her father, uncle, and sister stood aside stoic but undeniable pride in their eyes. Oobleck faced her holding a medal on a red ribbon. "Miss Rose you're efforts and actions to protect your kingdom and the world at large have not gone unnoticed by us. We owe you a great bout of debt to your dedication to your career as a Huntress and for that, we thank you and present you this. The award for most prestigious Huntress of the year as your honorable discharge." The ribbon was draped over Ruby's head and hung tight on her neck. The gold medallion showing Vale's twin axes shined bright at her. As customary the two shook hands and were brought in for a hug. "We all wish you happiness in your retired life, live long and well."

Ruby then walked off the stage glad that it was finally over. Looking around the room she searched around for her fiancé, she did what she had to do it was late and she wanted to turn in and at least let Kai know. A yelp was heard near the entrance and Ruby followed the sound of giggling until she came across an embarrassing sight. Kai was holding a large wine bottle swinging on the railing of the grand staircase drunkenly talking to a group of girls. Ruby put her hands to her mouth in shock and slight concern if he wasn't careful he could fall over and hurt himself.

"Kai!" She exclaimed racing up the steps two at a time and pulling him upright. "What are you doing? Don't you know you could have gotten hurt? How much did you have to drink?" Ruby asked noticing not one but two bottles in his hands. Kai seemed completely unaware of his surroundings and even more taken aback by the sight of Ruby.  
"R-ruby . . . baby is that y-hic-ou? I didn't know you vorld yar be here. I thooooought yoove vere down there. All fee of *hic* yous." Kai slurred bobbing his head this way and that while pointing limply with his hand. Kai nearly stumbled down the step but was luckily caught by Ruby and held up. "Kai what has gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself." Kai ignoring her dipped back the rest of the wine and let out a low belch that smells of alcohol and steak. Ruby took the empty bottle and handed it to a waiter then pulled Kai down to sit on the staircase. "Kai what happened?"

He gave a huff and attempted to roll his eyes but instead rolled his whole head and went pale. "I'm cool. I'm manly, nverne else ta-talks to my lady. Beat those gerys up I vill." Kai made an attempt to punch the air as if to scare off any offending males but he couldn't quite extend his arm and have up halfway.

"Okay that's it you've enough." Ruby declared taking the now open bottle of wine away from Kai's mouth ignoring his weak attempts to get it back. "Hey, I veed dat . . gimme." But the man was out of it and couldn't fight Ruby off even if he wanted to.

"Come on Kai, it's late. I think you need some much-needed sleep. Please have a bucket placed in his room." Ruby asked an attendant on the way up the stairs. The journey up was hard for Kai getting his legs to work and put one foot in front of the other and leaning heavily on Ruby for support. Blake was close by but Ruby waved off her concerns taking care of the situation. "Come on Kai, that's it you're nearly there." Just as the two reach the staircase Kai swiveled violently in place a few time before figuring out how to face the bottom of the stairway and yelled. "Atttttention!" Everyone halted their actions to listen to his drunken antics. "Dis here is muh baaby. Ands I . . . and I lurve *hic* her. I lurve her so murch she's muh guuuurl and- and amovy of yous sons of biteches wan- wants her- her havta have fright meeeee!" Upon finishing his speech Kai nearly took a swan dive down the stairs had Ruby and a nearby maid not caught him.

"Kai please enough just come with me and we'll get you settled okay?" Together Ruby and the maid hauled Kai away from the party and to his room. "I have it from here thank you." Ruby dragged Kai in and gently set him on the bed. She wondered for a minute if she should dress him for bed. A tuxedo can't be all that comfy to sleep in. Ugh but then she'd have to undress him. Oh well if it means he'll be more comfortable in the morning, Ruby thought. "Come here Kai I'm going to help you get ready for bed." Ruby successfully got his shoes socks and jacket off hanging them on a nearby chair. She then slid off his dress pant and was now unbuttoning his shirt when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him. "Oof! Urgh, Kai what are you doing? Come on let me go." As she struggled his arms stroked the back of the lace on her corset as it had made her increasingly uncomfortable. Ruby didn't know what he was trying to do and was struggling to break free from him.

"Ruby . . . you're too beautiful." He whispered wine stenching his breath. Kai leaned in to kiss Ruby but she was finally able to slip out and he face planted onto the pillow. Ruby was then able to fully get his shirt off and turn him on his side pulling the blanket and bucket close. So much work for one person. Would it always be like this? Would he get drunk because a bunch of rich idiots flirted with her and cope with his jealousy that way? What kind of marriage would that even be for her?

Silently Ruby exited the room with the unfinished bottle of wine in her hand. It would be totally hypocritical to drown her sorrows out and yes with all the stress she's been under Ruby had only one thought.

Fuck it.

Tipping back down her mouth Ruby gulped nearly half the contents the bottle was larger than she thought and the burn felt good going down. She didn't drink often so her tolerance was pathetically low. Within a few minutes she felt tipsy and after a few more gulps she could hardly see what was in front of her. She stumbled around the hallway wanting to let loose and have fun. Blake told her to have fun so that was what she was going to do. Hey, Jaune knew how to let loose and have fun. Maybe she should go see him?

Yes, that was an excellent idea. She must go see Jaune now.

Mercury was supremely bored. Playing spy seemed fun at first but that red speedster brat was harder to catch then he thought. It was nearly impossible for him and Emerald to track her movements especially when she was alone. Right now he was alone in the kitchen picking at leftovers from the meals prepared. He could hardly care what went on but couldn't help but wish something interesting would happen.

Just then a crash could be heard from outside. Mercury wanted so badly to ignore the commotion even if he wished for something to do. Fate had a poor sense of timing when it came to his wants but it usually did. He better check it out just to make sure Aya and Cinder wouldn't freak out and wring his neck for it later.

Ruby was quiet as she maneuvered from one place to the next, she couldn't afford to be seen. She wanted no needed to get out and escape. Ruby just wanted to be with one person right now and that was Jaune.

Was it the right time to sneak out? Probably not but her mind wasn't in the best of places to make sound decisions. For once Ruby would be selfish and be free and no one could take that from her. Pushing it up Ruby stuck a foot out then another and thanks to pure muscle memory was able to land safely on the ground. In a flash of petals, she ran off into the night.

Mercury walked up the hallway senses heightened waiting for someone to jump out. Turning a corner he was surprised to find two dirty looking men holding trash bags of valuable items. The men's faces drained of color and tried to make a break for it but were no match for Mercury's speed and might. Grabbing them each by the collar he sported a wicked grin and dragged them away. "Come with me boys. I think you have some explaining to do to my bosses." To his delight they whimpered and cowered in fear as he brought them to the she-devils.

* * *

Jaune had sat on his bed as he's been having trouble sleeping. It's not because he's been having nightmares or anything like that either. No, what kept him up half the night was forbidden thoughts and desires for his best friend an engaged woman at that! In his private thoughts and time, he wished to have her for himself. To hold her naked body close to his and ravish her. But what really scared him was that he deeply enjoyed these dreams. Some believed dreams were the gateway to the soul, and if that was the case then Jaune wished to express his love to Ruby and get in bed with her. To whisper sweet nothings in her ear while she panted and moaned out his name promising herself to him forever making love and being together. He'd play out these fantasies in his head and pleasure himself it was the closest thing he could get at this point.

How pathetic could he get?

All his friends had egged him on to go win Ruby's affections but Jaune couldn't even if he wanted to. The law was the law and she was betrothed. Besides Ruby would never look at him that way. She probably saw in as the brother she didn't have, no way she'd ever find him sexy or ever want to be romantically involved. It was nothing more than a pipe dream. And tonight was no different. Fast asleep Jaune could escape to a world where no such barriers exist it could just be him and her in love and alone.

Lying on his back he looked up into the bright hypnotizing silver eyes of his love and secret sin Ruby. A dark seductress she may very well become his undoing someday. He'd die for her if she asked to fulfill any wish she desired but tonight she was here to fulfill him. Her long midnight hair seemed to bleed crimson and pooled around her feet covering up the black negligee bodice and stockings. "Come take me Jaune. I'm yours only yours." In a moment he launched himself at her kissing and pulling her closer closer, they were never close enough. While Ruby licked and kissed his neck and cheek his hands dragged along her perfectly shaped creamy legs and over her clothes. Oh, how he wanted to rip them off.

She was breathtakingly beautiful that words couldn't describe it. Jaune couldn't understand how he got someone so wonderful like her in his life. "Mmmm Jaune I can tell you're hard for me." Ruby purred in his ear slowly grinding her hips in his lap making Jaune's arousal spike.

"I can't help it." Jaune captured Ruby's lips in a sweet kiss. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen how can I not want you?" Jaune was all too happy to show her how much he wanted her by pulling back her robe and untying the bodice. Her breasts freed Jaune attached himself to one perked nipple and Ruby fell apart in arms. He ns were magical while Jaune's hands slowly moved downward firmly grasping her ass and squeezed eliciting a delicious cry of pleasure from his dark-haired beauty. Jaune then brought his head up from her chest and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ruby was putty in his hands their moans, grunts and growls of pleasure became louder and more desperate the longer they teased each other. Pulling back slightly Jaune laid Ruby down on the bed watching her hair splayed out in a beautiful waterfall across the mattress. She was enchanting and she was his. Leaning down he whispered his feelings like a sacred prayer to her heart, "I love you."

Pulling him down closer Ruby reignited the spark kissing him again as they both shrugged her out of her clothes and unrolled the stockings and kicking them to the side. Both were heaving for breath as Ruby's hands went under his shirt slowly pulling it off exposing his bare muscular chest. Ruby stroked her hands down his chest going lower and closer to his erection pushing through his boxers. Ruby leaned her full weight onto Jaune letting one hand rub against his pitching tent. Jaune wanted to whimper the longer she continued to tease him. "Is this what you want Jaune?" Her rosy flooded his senses her passion and color was all around blinding him to the world. All he saw was her and only her. His Ruby. Jaune could feel himself grow damp and he couldn't bear to prolong what they both longed for deep inside. Pushing her down Jaune mounted himself on top after discarding his underwear. His hard member was out on display and he was done with the foreplay.

"I love you more than anything, Rubes. I want nothing more than to make love to you . . . to kiss every inch of your body and show my love for you in every way possible. You deserve to be treated like a goddess. Let me worship you." Jaune spread Ruby's legs without much protest and prepared to enter her. Still, he hesitated; this was all just too perfect. Like any moment this would all end in fire and despair.

Ruby reached out and held his face in her arms, "I'm ready for you Jaune. I want this more than you could ever know." Gathering up his courage Jaune leaned down and thrust himself into her entrance.

"Oh Jaune!" Ruby called out enthusiastically arching her back as his huge length came in and out and quickly picked up in speed. Ruby was quick to match his thrust letting pleasure surge through their bodies and electrify them to the core. She cried an calling out Jaune's name as Jaune felt the pressure build up inside. He was coming and soon and buried his face in the crook of Ruby's neck to inhale her intoxicating scent.

Ruby closed her eyes melting in his arms living in ecstasy. Their kisses becoming more heated and passionate as they continued their pleasurable lovemaking. "Jaune oh Jaune. Jaune! Jaune! OH right there right there! Don't stop!" Jaune angled himself in response to hit her sweet spot and felt Ruby fist his hair in response. "Oh, gods Jaune I'm gonn soon!" Ruby whispered harshly.

Both of them were sweating from their body heat holding each other tighter never wanting to let go. They could feel their climax coming Jaune creaming out Ruby's name as he filled her to the brim with Ruby not far behind shuddering in his embrace riding out her orgasm

Falling back together Jaune held Ruby close wanting this moment to last forever. He went to kiss her one more time but something changed. Everything was coming out of focus Ruby reached out for Jaune calling his name which became harder to hear. Things have went white and Jaune knew nothing anymore.

Everything was dark and Jaune didn't know where he was. Just as he was about to get up and get his bearings something strange was shoved into his mouth and a warm burning liquid surged down his throat. Jaune trying to shake off the last remnants of sleep and get air back into his lungs soon felt drowsy again. Everything felt slow and cloudy. Something or someone was on his bed and in his face. His mind was too muddy to very well figure it out but it seemed very familiar.

Jaune couldn't really understand what was going on so he figured he was still dreaming. It explained his sluggish swaying movements. He saw her face again; Ruby was always there even when she wasn't. Would he ever be free of his love for her? Probably not and he didn't seem to mind. Ruby pulled herself closer to him pushing him up against the wall and pressed something to his face. If he could guess it felt like a hand.

"Oh- ho ho ho. I-I fiiaaaaanly gotcha!" Ruby began to ramble dipping back more wine. The bottle was nearly empty especially since Jaune drank nearly the entire other half. Pulling back she swished the remaining fluids mixed with spittle and dropped it to the ground.

Ruby on shaky legs then made her way to the bed first bumping into the edge and face planting on the mattress. After a moment she lifted her head up and giggled uncontrollably rolling onto her back and pulling at her messy stringy hair. Jaune watched in quiet fascination his brain not processing everything at once. "Are yo-you really here?" He asked slowly as if to make sure what was happening really was. His hand reached out as if to touch her but only came up with empty air.

Ruby seemed to find that incredibly funny. So funny that she crawled up the bed and collapsed on top of Jaune petting his bare chest.

"I've beeeeeeeen waaaaaaaatchiiiiiiiiiiing yooooooooooou." She said in a sing-song voice. Y-yo-u're really" She let out a soft hiccup "cute when you sweep." Ruby tapped his nose and accidentally stuck her finger in his mouth. Jaune appeared to be more charmed by her words than being taken aback and instinctively started sucking her finger. Ruby dropped her head back and started moaning loudly. His other hands at his side found her leg and Jaune seemed to jolt that a limb that wasn't his was suddenly there. He started stroking up and down and Ruby panted harder at the contact. She retracted her finger and pushed him into his pillows as Ruby hung herself over him. "Kiss me." She whispered and leaned down to meet his lips.

At least that was her intention but she missed and caught mostly his jaw. She laughed at how silly faces were and pulled back smiling. "Wov you're fache is dif. . .difrunt than Cries." She lowered herself again and whispered in his ear. "I have a secret to tell you . . ."

"Vhat is it?" Jaune asked in a daze. He wasn't prepared for the hungry kiss that finally landed on his mouth how Ruby seemed to try and push her body into his to meld as one, her hands had a vice like grip on his arms and her lips crushed his. Instinct took over and Jaune's arms moved on their own pulling her in getting lost in the kiss. Even as random limbs would poke each other in the face as Ruby attempted to pull off her corset. Seeing her struggle Jaune fumbled until even his sluggish fingers undid her bindings and Ruby was free to flash her goods for all to see.

Too bad her audience was too out of it to fully appreciate. Nevertheless, Jaune reached out and gripped each in his hand and squeezed. "Oh Jaune I loorrrrve you. I eery eery do." Snapping back Ruby impulsively yanked Jaune back to his lips to deepen the kiss even when leftover wine and spit dripped down their chests making everything sloppy. Ruby wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck to pull him closer. Jaune didn't resist rather enjoying himself. Both of them finally separated panting heavily for "Dat velt niche. Burr vhy did you do dhat?" Jaune slurred as his head bobbed back and forth listlessly.

"Because I lo. . . I lorve you. I always hap." Ruby struggled to string that sentence together but ultimately happy with her answer. She was more than content to let her body do the talking. Ruby sat on top of Jaune undoing the last straps and let the skirts and stockings drop to the floor sporting only a lacy white pair of panties. "Ruby yoor scho sexxxxy. Yer don evern know howr much I- I ant you riiiiight now." Jaune finished as his head once again fell back against the wall with a hard smack.

Their groans seemed to grow in volume each too enraptured in their own pleasure to care about the outside world. If only for a moment they would live in the here and now kissing and holding each other as they longed to do. They twisted around on Jaune's bed with Ruby ending up underneath him. Jaune smiled a carefree smile pressing his lips to her soft mounds.

No one will take me away. I am yours forever, Ruby thought silently. Jaune grabbed the bed sheets and pulled it over their heads. Their passion play would reach its peak kept secret and safe in the dark. It was just the two of them, even if it was just for this one night.

* * *

Editor's note: OOOOOOHHHHH things are getting hot and heavy! For all the reader's saying we're moving to slow and want something to actually happen here you go! Enjoy ya filthy animals XD. No, but really we understand if some of you seem frustrated by our seemingly slow pace.

But everything we have planned out happens at a certain time and for the big rewarding stuff such as here, we need to build up and lay the groundwork several chapters beforehand otherwise it won't pay off. Be patient and you will reap the rewards. We also figured it was time to give Weiss some love and expand on her a little more and how other kingdoms deal with the stuff Ruby's dealing with.

Anyway thanks again so much to all of you who read, review, and share our story. Your continued support means the world to us. Let us know what you think and we'll see you in the next chapter! Bye for now.

Author's Note: I REALLY hope everyone LOVES the Jaune and Ruby stuff in the chapter. And I know you're all find it pain you now have to wait for the rest of it.

Please read/review! It would mean so much to us. It gives us so much motivation. Especially on what happened at the end of this chapter. These reviews is something special. And plus it's been a dream to get as many as possible.


	16. The High Is Great But The Fall Is Hard

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took SO LONG...my editor has been busy even when I finished it. It's worth the wait because this chapter is really good. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please read/review! I am dying to know what you guys think.

* * *

Ruby let out a moan as she turned to her side, her head was nuzzled on Jaune's muscular arm, his bicep bulged as he wrapped himself around her tightly. His other arm was wrapped around Ruby's waist and pulled her ever closer his breathe lightly brushing against Ruby's bare skin. His work as a Huntsman really paid off having a beautiful well fit body for Ruby to lie with. With her back pressed against him, one of Jaune's hands roamed under her nightgown and began fondling her breast. His fingers cupped around her nipple his thumb lazily circling the nub and sending electric fire down Ruby's spine. Turning on her back he went to pull her nightgown down lowering his head he kissed her large mounds her name ghosting his lips like a holy prayer as he said those heavenly words, "Ruby I lo- . . ."

DING! DING! DING!

All too rapidly her surroundings changed as harsh sunlight blinded her at once. The loud bell of the clock in town square beat their morning song into Ruby's skull pulling her away from her dream which was sadly that, a dream. Wearily she held her head in her hands half to shield her sight as the bed sheets had dropped to her waist and half to suppress the flush growing on her face. She felt too hot in the summer morning the haze from her dream not quite lifting yet. "Where am I?" Ruby murmured aloud, she couldn't seem to get her head on straight. As she made to get up a flash of pain formed without warning. It was like a nail was hammered into her head and the throbbing only increased moving her head. "Wh-what? Why . . . does my head hurt?" It took a few minutes to try and adjust to her surrounds before her eyes widened in recognition.

Oh dear god no.

"I recognize this place this is Jaune's house. Wh- what am I doing here? I don't even remember coming here last night . . . the last thing I remember was being at the Military Ball and-"

She covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming when she suddenly made two important realizations. Someone was in the bed with her and she was naked. Calm down Ruby you're fine don't freak out, she mentally told herself. Last thing she needed was to have an unnecessary grimm attack because of her panic attack. Slowly, as if to delay the inevitable, Ruby turned her head and couldn't stop the shocked squeal that escaped her when she saw that it was Jaune beside her in bed. She fell back on the mattress snatching the fallen sheets and pressed them firmly to her exposed chest her cheeks flaming by the second. So it wasn't all a dream then? Well, Jaune feeling her up certainly wasn't. Ruby shoved a pillow to her face to contain her embarrassment and silent scream. Gods almighty why did this have to happen? Why did she have to give in to desire and be a total idiot? This was torture plain and simple and she may have even ruined Jaune's life with her selfishness. As she was mentally beating herself up Ruby suddenly felt Jaune's arm tightly wrap itself around her waist. Ruby looked over her shoulder to see that he was also shirtless with only his lower half covered by the bed sheets. "Oh my Oum . . . did we have sex?" Ruby's voice pitched in hysteria and it was a wonder Jaune didn't wake up to her growing meltdown. This could not happen she was engaged for dust's sake! Cheating was the least of Ruby's problems if this got back to the upper class she possibly lost her virginity to a lower class citizen Jaune would be dead by tomorrow.

With a sharp breath she slithered her hand under the sheets and felt under her blanket her underwear was still on She sighed in relief never has satin ever felt so good on her as it did right now. That had to be good right? And yet Ruby couldn't quite temper her disappointment as horrible as that was. Ruby was sure that she would remember something so astounding as her first time making love. According to her friends that had done the deed her first time was going to be unforgettable. Shaking her head, and ignoring the throbbing headache Ruby started piecing everything together. "Okay, okay so my panties are still on so that means we didn't have sex that's good. I'm at Jaune's and away from the upper class which is bad." She needed to get out of here that much was certain. Slowly Ruby stuck one leg out and eased it onto the ground, yes yes that was good ka okay now just get the other and slide out of - "Eeeerrrrrmmmughhh." Ruby froze in place waiting for Jaune to settle. His muscles stretched and pulled her back into bed pressing her flat against his chest. Thankfully he settled back into sleep nuzzling his face into her neck and started snoring.

Never before had Ruby been so stressed and aroused. She couldn't let this continue she had to leave before she did something they would both regret. Ruby lifted one arm and carefully wrapped it around Jaune's, with the other she grabbed the pillow she was resting on and did a fast switch. For five tense seconds, she waited to see if he would wake up and she'd have to explain their almost one-night stand- that she wasn't even sure of what happened-. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of him being naked under the bed sheets. Their bodies touching as they kissed each other . . . no- stop it! Now was not the time for this. Her mouth had gone dry and body felt hot and cold at once as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Slowly Jaune turned over his back facing her and, yes a hint of her boxers poked out from behind.

That had to be a good sign right? Think about it later get dressed and go, Ruby thought but as she gathered her clothes her mind drifted to last night as she tried to assure herself they didn't make the biggest mistake of their lives.

She left the ball after Kai got too drunk and she sent him to bed. Then she started drinking the leftover wine and letting her inhibitions go her first instinct was to see Jaune. So far so good but then things got hazy. How far did they go last night? They were mostly naked sure and super drunk but did they go all the way and then put back on some of their clothes? How could she possibly prove to herself they didn't? Finally, after securing her dress in place and fastened her shoes she made her way to the window letting a summer breeze blow by her. How late in the morning was it? Did people notice she was gone? Was Blake covering for her by using the illusion dust or did she come up with a clever lie? Blake was very loyal to Ruby and getting caught without her would mean she would be in trouble. She couldn't let Blake take the fall, not for something as stupid as teenage whims. Placing a foot on the windowpane Ruby shot a mournful look at Jaune sleeping soundly without a care in the world. He was so beautiful with his blond hair falling carelessly in place, the slow steady breathing of his well-sculpted chest, and the faintest hint of a smile.

Was he having a good dream? Was it about her or . . . Pyrrha? The thought depressed Ruby more than she had a right to be. Jaune wasn't hers for the taking never was and never will be she had to get that through her thick head. She would have to say goodbye forever in only a few days at his birthday party. She promised Blake and really it was better this way before she hurt him. And yet just from the way he was sleeping, it made her want to abandon everything to be with him. "Maybe in another life, it could've been different." She whispered longingly to no one.

It was only a matter of time before Jaune would wake up and stumble across their . . . awkward situation. Ruby knew she had to get all her thoughts together even if she wasn't 100% what happened but not here, she'd have a talk with Blake and figure it out at home. There was still bewilderment on how the two of them had ended up in bed together. She chanced a glance at the clock near the bedside; 7:15 am. That didn't give her much time as Ruby knew everyone would be waiting in the dining hall for an early breakfast. It wouldn't be proper for a lady to be tardy when everyone would be expecting her. What made her worry is how was she going to explain her whereabouts if she was discovered to be gone.

Ruby had everyone's interactions pictured in her mind. Her father was so overprotective of her that he would probably keep her confined to her room. Claiming he was 'protecting' her from all the dangers of the world. Acting more that she wasn't capable of defending herself when she was once the best Huntress in the field. Yang would be worried but willing to hear her out and Blake was both her bodyguard and her friend. Blake has already done so much for Ruby she had to get back and take the blame for sneaking out. The last would be Kai but after what happened at the Military Ball, she wasn't even sure how she would face him. That memory of him losing himself and invading her personal space was still fresh in her mind.

In a swift jump, she was out the window and flung herself from one tree branch to another until she was deep in the forest and used her semblance to cover the distance and quickly. Soon she was nothing more than a speck in the distance with rose petals drifting into the air and near the open window.

Jaune not long after slowly opened his eyes and winced. Ugh, why did everything feel so wrong? His head was foggy and his body ached, he sat up and scratched his leg trying to get some feeling back. He stroked his hand through his untidy blond hair his eyes moving to every corner of his room. It was still the same four walls and tidy mess it was yesterday and yet something was different something he couldn't quite place. However, he did notice a throbbing headache that came out of nowhere. What did he do last night? The only time he felt this messed up was from drinking way too much and he hadn't done that since after Pyrrha's funeral. But something else bothered him, his dreams were becoming freakier by the day. Ruby invaded every aspect of his being his life, his thoughts, his dreams, maybe even his very soul. Why else would he dream of Ruby being wrapped up in his arms . . . kissing her so passionately. It was getting harder every day to rationalize why this could be happening. These thoughts plagued him day and night he knew the answer deep down but he couldn't face it. No, he'd never go through something like that again he nearly died from heartbreak the first time he wouldn't go through the same hell twice.

And yet deep down was he was disappointed because he wanted it to be a reality? Did he really wish for Ruby to be waking up beside him waiting for morning kisses and look at him with adoring sleepy eyes? When did the lines of their friendship begin to blur that Ruby had become so pivotal to his happiness? Was friendship really not enough did he secretly want more? "No," he said with finality, "it was just another dream." He clenched his hand tight fisting his bed sheets before flinging them off. He scrubbed his face as if to wash away the headache and sinful thoughts. Besides even if he did want more it could never be. There were laws put in place and she was set to marry an upper-class gentleman. What life could he provide for someone as special as Ruby?

Padding across the wooden floor clad in nothing but his boxers Jaune was sure that he had on a shirt last night when he went to bed. In fact, it was on the floor seemingly tossed haphazardly at the foot of his bed. Puzzled he bent down to examine the lost article of clothing. Maybe he got hot last night and just took it off? As he stood up his foot connected with something and rolled a few feet away from him, a bottle a . . . wine bottle? What in the world he didn't remember drinking last night? Picking up the bottle Jaune could tell this was an expensive wine much too expensive for him to buy in town. Did Ruby bring it over as a gift? Yes, that must be it she probably gave it to them as a thank you present she did that sometimes.

He supposed he brought it up and drank too much last night. That was something that happened before with Jaune coming back from a particularly grueling mission and drink to ease off the tension before bed. But why would he feel the need to drink when he turned in early for bed last night? However, there wasn't much time to gather his thoughts as the silence was broken with the door being slammed wide open.

"GOOOOOOD MOOOOOORRRIIINGGGG JAUNE!" Nora enthusiastically called out surprising her adoptive brother in the process. Despite knowing Nora for a long time and living with her Jaune still wasn't used to being so exposed in front of her so he grabbed the bed sheets to cover himself and save his dignity. He was rather embarrassed that Nora saw him practically naked. Nora annoyingly didn't look phased in the least and even had the audacity to smile at him. "Morning champ how you doing this fine day? Don't mind me just getting some laundry done." Holding the hamper Nora started picking up all his dirty clothes off the floor. She grabbed a pair of dirty socks and made a big show of how gross she thought they were, "Oh pee - yew Jaune don't wash your feet? Ugh, boys." She rolled her eyes while tossing the clothes in her basket and without any warning snatched the bed sheets from Jaune making him collapse to the floor.

"Nora!" Jaune screamed in anger mixed with pain. He rubbed the back of his head as his headache was further aggravated by the sudden fall. She turned around to see Jaune on the floor before looking at him with a confused expression on her face. Nora didn't understand why Jaune was carrying on like this. "Hmph looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed Mr. Grumpy." Nora started bunching the bed sheets up into the basket when she detected a familiar odor. An impish grin spread across her face as she made her leave, "Oh now I see why you didn't get much sleep last night. Looks like you were pretty busy huh?" She could practically hear the rant bursting out of Jaune for her little quip but teasing him was just too much fun.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jaune denied as he turned his head away mortified but he knew better. Nora was just trying to rile him up by teasing him. She really could be as annoying as his sisters and just as nosy. He saw the underlying implication, that he was having wet dreams about Ruby. It felt like every day Nora found a way to bring the topic up even without saying it outright. She still hasn't let him live down the time she caught him in the middle of a sex dream while asleep on the couch and when she woke Jaune up he refused to tell her what it was about even if she could guess. Nora had a such a shit- eating grin and it started to piss him off. Jaune knew his friend was the last person he would want to tell about any of this. "I told you before that Ruby and I do not have romantic feelings for each other. So lay off and get off my back alright?"

"That tent you're pitching says otherwise." Jaune couldn't find a response to that.

While Jaune knew it was harmless fun for Nora all it did for Jaune was make him feel confused and guilty. He felt awful lusting for her friend when she was promised to someone else. He was trying so hard to keep those thoughts at bay but how much longer could he keep it up? Jaune needed to get control of himself and for that, he needed to restrain her.

"Nora, I really need a favor, please promise me something?" Jaune asked almost desperately.

"Sure, what is it?" Nora replied as she moved the clean clothes to the clothesline outside. She could tell by his nervous stance and playing with his fingers, a nervous habit, it was important to him.

"My birthday is in a few days. When Ruby comes to visit, I'm begging you not to try to do any matchmaking between us. I know you will have a crazy scheme planned behind my back, but please Nora. You know as well as I do I can't do anything even if I wanted to." Jaune reached for her hand letting her know how serious he was. It was going to be a stressful day with all his family members around he would like to not have to deal with Nora's meddling. "Can you please do this from one friend to another? As a gift to me."

She was silent for a while taking down clean clothes and replacing them with the wet ones but finally caved. "Fiiiiiiiine," Nora reluctantly agreed, "but only because it's your birthday." She grabbed the towel from Jaune that was covering his boxers and laughed at his embarrassed yelp. The two made their way back inside just as the timer for the new wash started. "You just love to spoil my fun, don't you? Considering you're in love with her . . . even if you won't admit it you should do that much at least since you've been dreaming about her for goodness sake." She muttered irritably under her breath before leaving the washroom. Jaune slammed the door shut now wearing some clean clothes from the spare pile everyone kept in there. "You can't just come into my room unannounced to do laundry. Besides that, I don't really have clothes on. What if I was fully naked? It would have been embarrassing for you too. Honestly, Nora, you need to respect people's boundaries. Sometimes chores aren't the first priority." He pushed past her to the kitchen swallowing down some painkiller and downing it with a freshly poured glass of orange juice.

"Oh relax Jaune it's not like I haven't seen either of you boys without clothes on. Besides you're like a brother to me. So I think nothing of it." Nora insisted as she adjusted the now empty hamper on her hip. "I don't know why you should feel so embarrassed about this Jaune. I mean it's not like Ruby was here and saw you." Nora smiled in delight at Jaune watching his face turn cherry red. She could still get a kick out of this though. "I bet she would really love to see your bare muscles under that baggy sweatshirt and all that armor. Shows how much of a Huntsman you've have become." She winked on her way out and headed up the stairs again.

Nora decided it was better to distract herself, so she decided to finish the laundry and there was only one room left – Ren's. She assumed he wasn't in his room because it was half open so Nora causally just walked in. However, Nora's eyes widened in surprise as a blush spread across her face because Ren was in nothing but a towel. She couldn't say a word before dropping the hamper to the floor. Her heart began to beat like it was about to jump out of her chest. Gods almighty Ren had no right being this pretty. Just seeing his muscular upper body and wet hair was stirring Nora up into a frenzy. Ren wasn't even aware that Nora was at the door even watching him so he removed his towel before grabbing his boxers. This was too much for Nora who simply fainted at the entrance. Ren turned around after hearing the thump but didn't see her so he shrugged it off.

"I wonder if Jaune had another one of his dreams again and fell out of bed?" Ren remarked while putting on his pants. A smile appeared on his face he had a hunch on what Jaune must've been dreaming about. His friend wasn't acting like himself ever since Ruby left. It was clear that her leaving had a big impact on him that Jaune wasn't aware of or maybe he was and just didn't want to admit it. As he went to start the day his foot caught on something and he crashed to the ground. Gathering his wits he noticed Nora was also on the ground and regaining consciousness as she held her head. "Nora, why are you lying down on the floor?" Ren questioned.

"O-oh uh hmm well you see err . . . no reason." Nora rambled on. Ren was kind enough to help her up but she turned away from him once on her feet. After all, she was still in a daze after seeing Ren naked for the first time. This wasn't how she envisioned seeing him that way. Nora quickly grabbed the dirty clothes from his room and put them in the hamper. "Weeeeell I better go gotta go finish the laundry."

"Do you want any help?" Ren questioned as he crossed his arms curious at her odd behavior.

"Nope I'm good but thanks Ren," Nora answered and practically ran downstairs.

"She can be so strange sometimes," Ren whispered to himself before going back into his room.

* * *

Ruby had made her way back into the mansion as she didn't know what people were thinking about her disappearance during the Military Ball. If his mother was around, she was sure to defend her son for his less than respectable behavior. The rumors could only have gotten worse due to people assuming she was with her soldier lover. Her father certainly wouldn't like that at all because he made it his top priority to keep his youngest daughter under watch at all times. During the weeks that she was a prisoner in the mansion, she walked by his office that he was looking at the list of names. There was determination in her father's eyes as he was on the hunt for this recruit. Her actions were selfish and reckless and she's only inviting a world of trouble into Jaune's life. It was just getting harder for Ruby to let her heart take the lead when all it brought her as sorrow. Ending their friendship was best for everyone as much as it would cause her pain.

She stood by the trees counting out the routine walk waiting for the golden opportunity to run. One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . now! She launched herself from the branches to her balcony and flattened herself on the ground lest anyone see her. Crawling slowly towards the door she mentally cursed her luck she could hear Blake and Yang's voices while reaching for the doorknob for her room. It sounded like the two of them were arguing with each other.. Were they angry at her for vanishing off into the night without telling anyone? They could both easily assume she was kidnapped or worse with her wandering off. Ruby's guilt threatened to crush her. What would've happened if she was tracked down to his house and they were found? Ruby hoped he wouldn't bring it up when she visited him for his birthday. If she was lucky he was a blackout drinker and wouldn't remember a thing. Taking a deep breath Ruby gathered up her courage and entered her chambers.

Yang was running a hole into the carpet she was sure of it but she didn't care. Her little sister was missing! So far it was kept quiet in this room only her and Blake were aware of Ruby's absence but that wouldn't last long. "And you're sure she didn't say anything to you?" Yang asked likely for the hundredth time in the hour. Blake heaved a weary sigh and folded over her knees gripping her head in agitation as her ears curled in. "Yes, Ma'am for the last time I don't know where she is. She told me she would be turning in early she never mentioned going out anywhere and certainly not without me."

Blake was sure she was growing gray hairs and she wasn't even twenty yet. How could Ruby do this to her? They're expected to present themselves to their family in less than fifteen minutes and her lady if off Oum only knows where. If she's with that soldier of her's, Blake grit her teeth and stopped that train of thought. No Ruby wouldn't run off somewhere without telling her.

Yang turned on her heel eyes flashing red and she slammed a fist into the nearest wall. "Dammit, Blake this is serious! Ruby's missing and it's your job to look after her especially with all these nasty rumors swirling around her." Yang didn't want to yell at her friend or blame her but her emotions were running wild. Her little sister meant everything to her and if she was lost or even hurt and someone wasn't there to help her . . .

"How could you let this happen?!" Yang screamed jabbing an accusatory finger at her faunus friend. "You're the bodyguard. You should be aware of where she is at all times! Our father gave your clear orders she could be in serious trouble for all we know." Pinching the bridge of her nose Yang took a deep breath trying to calm down. The last thing they needed were servants or guards barging in on their screaming match. "In normal circumstance, you would have been fired however I won't take this up with the General if you help me find her. Now please Blake think. Thank long and hard of where Ruby could have possibly gone?"

Blake gripped the mattress tight, there was one place Blake could think of even if she didn't want to think it. It was the only logical place but she couldn't tell Yang her duty was to Ruby now. With bitter resolve, she forced herself to look at her former charge and lie for the first time ever to her. "I'm very sorry Miss Xiao Long I am the one at fault for this. It was my responsibility to protect her and I am the one that failed. But I'm sorry I truly don't know where she could be." She kept her word to dance with Sun because of the promise that was made. Only that she agreed with her protectee and friend Ruby that she would enjoy herself more. Now Ruby's disappearance was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Just as Yang was about to answer the balcony door opened and Ruby walked through looking exhausted but otherwise in one piece. Ruby made a big show of looking around looking confused before asking, "What are you two doing in my room?" The girls turned in unison slack jaw expressions crossing their faces as the missing heiress returned.

"RUBY!" They called out as both of them ran to Ruby and engulfed her in an embrace. Ruby affectionately brushed Blake's hair trying to calm her otherwise stoic friend down. Yang couldn't contain the joy at seeing her little sister as she lifted Ruby before hugging her tightly and twirling her around the room.

"OOOOOHHHHHH I am so glad you're okay, si!." Yang wept as Ruby tried to gasp for air and tried to pull herself away. "I didn't want to leave without making sure you were okay much less saying goodbye."

"Y-yang, could you p-please put me down. I ca-n't breathe! I think you're *ack* crushing my windpipe." Ruby gasped and Yang finally released her. Parts of her body were in pain, she hoped it was just the effects from Yang embracing her, and not because of her possibly having sex with Jaune. Or her killed hangover which was hitting her hard. She shook her head to brush off the thoughts from her mind.

"Where were you, Miss Rose?" Blake questioned, "we searched everywhere we could think of but you weren't there. I just hope you didn't do anything stupid that could get you into trouble." Ruby sighed, looks like she'd be having this conversation sooner than she thought. "Okay before I answer does anyone else know I was gone?"

Yang raised an eyebrow at her sister's behavior but nonetheless answered, "No only Blake and I did but you're back so not like that matters. Now come on seriously where were you? Out partying all night with your beau?" Yang winked and all Ruby felt was dread and nausea.

"Wha-what aww come on Yang don't be ridiculous. Kai ended up getting really drunk is all. In fact," Ruby stopped herself sure she could tell them the truth but would they believe her or would it do anything? She sank into a nearby chair and continued, "I stayed by his bedside for a while helping him get comfortable so he'd get plenty of rest. He was really clingy last night and since his room was so far away from mine I slept in one of the spare rooms that was nearby in case he needed me." The lie spilled all too easily and Ruby hated herself for it. But only Yang seemed to buy it she could tell from the incredulous look Blake shot her she didn't believe it for a second.

"Aww well wasn't that so sweet of you." Yang grinned ruffling Ruby's hair. But the action only made Ruby's head hurt and the room spin, she was glad to be sitting down. "Kai sure is lucky to have someone like you for a wife Rubes."

"I'm not his wife yet, Yang," Ruby said defensibly. There was a bit of clear irritation in her voice that she just couldn't hide. She wasn't fond of the idea of just being known as Kai's wife. Gods she'd still have to face him at breakfast and pretend to be the doting fiance now.

"Miss Xiao Long I hate to interrupt but as you can see Miss Rose is safe so we need to get her ready." Blake stepped in quickly changing the subject. Even if she was mad at Ruby she was still helping her out. "We'll see you down there shortly."

Yang held her hands up in an 'I surrender' pose. "Fine, fine I get when I'm not wanted. See you downstairs." Yang answered with excitement at getting back to work. Just as she was about to leave Ruby stopped her with a question.

"By the way Yang. I didn't see you last night after the award show. What happened to you?" Yang had a habit of meeting a handsome guy and blowing off an important event to "have fun" it used to drive their father up the wall back when yang was still the eligible daughter. Now that she's freed from that responsibility her sister seemed to indulge herself more than usual. Ruby could've sworn she heard giggling and the rustling of clothes but assumed it was just two people she didn't know fooling around. But now . . . Yang's impish grin seemed to seal the deal.

"Oh well. . . we did talk for a bit, he's an acquaintance of mine. We were catching up . . . you know how we do laugh over a few drinks. Then before you know it we went up to my bedroom and relieve some other stories." Yang winked and flipped her golden hair over her shoulder making her exit. It wasn't uncommon for Huntsman and military personnel to find comfort in each other to deal with the stress of war and long away missions. Yang was no different and being a fulltime Huntress traveling around she would be less judged than if Ruby were to do the same. The fact that she was so drop dead gorgeous that even men and even some of the woman wanted her also gave her quite the confidence boost. But she showed no interest in them. It was one of the many freedoms Ruby craved for but would be denied and she couldn't quite quelch her jealousy over that.

Ruby was quickly thrown into the shower the hot water feeling marvelous for her head and aching body only helped for a minute. Fears of what could've happened came rushing back but she had no time to think over it. Several attendees came in drying her from head to toe and quickly getting her dressed. She lifted her arms as a long light pink dress went over her head and tumbled and bunched at her thighs. Blake quickly pulled the skirt down smoothing it out as Ruby shook her head in disappointment. The dress was so not her and she knew that before stepping into the high heels. Before leaving Blake grabbed her arm and asked lowly, "Will you tell me the truth later?" She grabbed onto the door handle to save herself when she nearly tripped. Ruby gripped it tight and nodded firmly. As she turned to look at her reflection in the large mirror her reality came crashing down on her. Every time she looked at her reflection, Ruby didn't see herself but another person altogether. Before long she had slipped out how she was feeling with a few tears in her eyes. "This isn't me."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it Ma'am," Blake answered before she took some pink lip gloss and gently applied it to Ruby's lips. She fixed up her eye shadow so her mistress could appear to be more ladylike and hide the dark shadows under her eyes. Blake bit her lip in concern Ruby's skin was pale and her shoulders sagged like she carried a heavyweight with each step she took.

"Are you sure you're okay Miss?" Blake had to ask feeling concern for her friend outweigh her anger. Ruby held her hand with a tight grip and said in a soft broken voice, "I honestly don't know anymore."

As Blake escorted Ruby down she felt her nerves flare up again. Each step hurt and her head was killing her. Her stomach was in knots and keeping her eyes open for more than five minutes was becoming an endeavor. Blake could sense Ruby was trying delay the inevitable and forced their pace to quicken. "Quit stalling Miss Rose. You and Miss Xiao Long need to ready for breakfast. Your father and everyone is waiting for you . . . this will be the last meal you will have with them for a while." Blake said as she fixed up Ruby's dress one last time. Bewildered Ruby turned to Blake with questioning eyes.

"W-wait Blake . . . what do you mean I won't be seeing my dad for a while?" Ruby grabbed Blake's arm so she wouldn't avoid getting out of answering. Ruby knew Yang, Weiss, and Qrow would be leaving after breakfast. If her father was leaving because of his duties as a General, Ruby knew she should be thrilled. With Jaune's birthday coming up it would make it easier to stay with him longer. But now Ruby was conflicted due to waking up in bed with Jaune. She wanted to stay with him because after confessing her love for him. This could be the last time she ever sees him but how could she face after what they did or didn't do? "Please, Blake tell me-"

"Come one Ruby everyone's waiting." Yang popped in and grabbed her sister.

"Yang what's this about what does Blake mean dad's going away? Why wouldn't he tell me? I know we haven't been talking recently but I still feel this important for me to know." Blake placed a comforting hand. "Miss Rose you know your father loves you. I think it's best if you hear this from him." Yang then came upon Ruby's other side and pulled her into a side hug. "I promise to always have your back no matter what. Now come on let's head for breakfast. I'm starving." Her stomach let out a loud growl that one could mistake it for a bear growling. The doors were pulled open and they entered the dining hall.

At the head of the table sat their father the good General and her uncle Qrow was next to him. A spot to his left was empty presumedly for Yang. Much like the empty spot across from her uncle would be for her. Ruby wasn't content on having to sit next to her father since they still weren't on good speaking terms. She spared a polite nod in his direction and quickly took her seat. It was then that Ruby noticed sitting to her right was Kai. Did he remember everything that happened last night? Aya Li wasn't there Ruby wondered if she would be joining them too but secretly hoped not. Weiss was the last notable person at the table sitting at the opposite end of her father; she was heading back to Atlas as soon as the meal was done and Yang and Qrow were being sent to Vacuo to train new recruitments. Ruby wasn't entirely sure she would get the chance to say goodbye; she was so lacking in energy it'd be a wonder if she survives this meal. This may be her last chance for a while to spend time with them. She watched her sister take her seat and sport a sunny grin completely unaware of her sister's sour mood or killing hangover.

She played with her fingers under the table and resisting the urge to lay her head on the table. Ruby glanced up at Yang trying to catch her eye but she was too engrossed with a conversation with Weiss to notice. However, it was her father that spoke first.

"So Ruby, I didn't see you much after the award ceremony." General Taiyang said slowly sipping at a glass of water. He looked at his younger daughter with curiosity. She didn't look like herself this morning and couldn't help but feel concern for her.

Ruby, however, felt irritated. She didn't want to be here or trapped under his questioning gaze. He could put on the act of caring father all he wants but he refuses to end her engagement to Kai despite knowing how much she doesn't want to marry him. Let him assume what he wants. Ruby haughtily turned away, unfortunately, she made eye contact with Kai. To his credit, he didn't look much better than her. His cheeks were pale and his eyes seemed glazed over and his elbows were on the table supporting his head. He didn't look like a proper gentleman any more than she a proper lady. At least he's just as miserable as me, Ruby thought with childish malice.

Taiyang breathed heavily through his nose and tried to catch Qrow's eye to help him get through to Ruby but his stubborn brother was drinking from his flask and ignoring everyone. Well, then it appears he was on his own. Turning back to Ruby he attempted to restart their conversation, "I hope you had a good time last night. You looked beautiful especially with Kai you two make quite the pair." To this Kai huffed and moodily grabbed a piece of bread and butter nearly tearing it in half. Tai was taken aback by his soon to be son-in-law's behavior. Both of them were acting strange did they get into a fight?

The atmosphere of the room seemed to grow more and tenser by the second. Ruby couldn't just forget how Kai was all over and pulling at her clothes. It brought up painful memories of her disastrous first time in the lower class and those were memories better left behind. How could Kai just sit there acting like he was hurting? All because . . .

She may or may not have cheated on him last night with her secret love that wasn't even her's. Ruby grabbed a napkin and let out a silent scream. It just wasn't fair!

Taiyang finally had enough. "Ruby did something happen last night." It wasn't a question as he leveled dark blue eyes at Ruby. "Yeah, I'm sure something did, with him," Kai muttered lowly.

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked in clear offense. Just as the pressure seemed to spike the kitchen doors opened and piles upon piles of food were laid out on the table but no one made to touch it as the drama unfolded. She slammed her hand flat on the table and gave him a cold steely glare. "And just what is that supposed to mean hmm?" Kai's purple eyes burned holes in retaliation. Ruby could see the anguish and hurt stabbing into her and while some part of her felt guilty for being the cause a large part of her frankly didn't care.

"Oh don't act all innocent! For the past month, you've been sneaking behind my back running off into the night to be with some lowly soldier who probably doesn't actually care about you at not nearly as much as I do!" Kai roared the alcohol may have left his system but the residue gave him the courage to finally voice his true feelings if only he had the foresight to do this in private. "You know what those guys are like! Loud boisterous they'll do anything to get a pretty girl like you into their bed for a single night of passion and then never see you again. It's all a game to them and you're being strung along like an idiot!"

"Oh like you didn't try last night?! Or were you too drunk to remember what a total ass you made of yourself!" It wasn't often Ruby cursed but right now she wa d, how dare Kai insult Jaune he would never treat her so lowly he didn't know him and for his sake, Ruby hoped he never would. "Don't act like you're a victim when you tried to tear my clothes off despite me telling you no. We may be getting married but I'm not going to be your willing sex slave if that's what you think! And in case you forgot I was the one that got you safely to bed last night so you wouldn't start a fight and get your dumbass hurt or pickpocketed how can you accuse me of such horrible things and claim you would treat me better?"

Lies lies lies and more lies but Ruby didn't care. She wanted to see Kai hurt.

"But that's what you were doing!" Kai insisted slamming his fist on the table rattling the dishes. It startled everyone with the ice of anger in his voice. "You need to stay away from him. I don't care who is or what he's promised you not anymore you're mine and I won't share you." he went to reach for her hand possibly in a romantic loving gesture but Ruby pulled away and half a mind to slap him. She might've done just that had the door not opened and made her stomach roll in knots.

"Sorry that I'm late" Rang a familiar voice. Aya finally arrived looking dazzling as ever, hair tied back in a bun with loose braided hair in the front with feathers tied at the ends. She wore a long blue dress that exposed her cleavage and draped her neck in necklaces of expensive gems. Snapping her fingers a nervous servant girl pulled out a chair for her sitting to the right of her son at least she wasn't sitting next to Ruby. She promptly pulled out a blue feathered fan letting her blue eyes scan the room. "Hmm seems I missed out on quite the conversation."

Ruby didn't appear to pay attention to her future mother-in-law, while her family and friends just ignored them as they continued to eat now in deeply uncomfortable silence. She was more focused on Kai's ridiculous demands. "Hey." She kicked his foot to get his attention, Kai shot her a look of utter aggravation that just screamed 'what now?' "You don't tell me who I can or cannot hang out with. And how many times do we need to have this godforsaken conversation? I didn't do anything last night other than making sure you wouldn't asphyxiate. You're welcome by the way." Ruby whispered harshly and biting down on her tongue. She couldn't tell if the bad feeling in her gut was guilt or possible morning sickness. Neither thoughts made her feel better.

"Well, how do I know what you did last night huh?" Kai responded in kind. "That soldier could have been sneaking around during the Military Ball for all I know. You think I'm such an idiot but I'm not blind Ruby. I bet you two were probably making out behind my back, laughing at me. What is it that I don't have?" Kai's voice was low but turned into a pitiful plea at the end. Even when all she did is hurt hi it all he still loved her. Why did Ruby hold his heart on a string and was determined to play with sadistic pleasure?

"I am sure she must have been doing something crude." Aya offhandedly remarked taking a sip from her wine glass. A razor smile flashed in Ruby's direction holding no warmth or kindness. "It says something doesn't it that the daughter of the great General Xiao Long can't do her duty without dragging the integrity of her family through the mud? Not caring at all about anyone else's feelings especially my poor sweet boy. The lowly servant girls in Vacuo were all over my sweet Kai but he never gave in to temptation. He's always been good and dutiful." Ruby rolled her eyes in disgust at Aya's display, if only she knew what happened at the party. That he wanted to do more than just kiss her. Aya was delusional when it came to her only child but she had to remain quiet. But how much longer would Ruby be able to stand this humiliation?

"Mother stop this is going to fa-" Kai started to feel guilty about what he just said. His mother was going too far with her remarks but he was harshly cut off.

"Ruby Rose, you should be honored to marry my dearest son. He's a gentleman through and through and won't treat you like some cheap fuck who will leave in the morning. You're going to be a wife and mother. So you need to learn to take responsibility. Not fulfilling your own pleasures and degrading yourself-

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Taiyang kicked his chair back and regained control of the room. He glared at Aya. "May I remind you Lady Li that we both agreed to this union and if any more of this inappropriate speech is said I will not hesitate to end the engagement. Am. I. Clear." There was no room for debate Tai barked out orders like he would in one of his war meetings. Aya graciously bowed her head, "My apologies my Lord I meant no disrespect. We are crystal clear." The venom in her voice was palpable and despite not staying long she quickly got up and made her exit.

Ruby looked to her father and suddenly felt all her anger melt away. He defended her, for the first time in weeks he truly on her side and Ruby never felt so grateful.

"Sooooooo that all happened," Yang said trying to break the awkward silence. It didn't work very well. Weiss pushed her half-eaten omelet away and glowered at Kai. "Honestly what completely unprofessional behavior. This sort of thing would never happen in Atlas. You two clearly need to talk things over and in private and work things out before the wedding." Getting up she curtsied to Taiyang, "General thank you so much for opening your home to me and extending an invitation to the ball last night. It was exquisite and I wish you well in the future." She then gave Yang a quick hug goodbye and finally went to Ruby pulling her in for a tighter longer hug and whispered in her ear, "Stay strong I know you'll get through this somehow. Things will work out I promise." Placing a delicate kiss to her temple Weiss gave a curt nod of recognition to Kai and soon made her leave.

"Yeah, Weiss has the right idea. We better get going come on Qrow." Pulling her uncle up onto unsteady feet Yang went to her father and extended her hand for a handshake and pulled him in for a one-armed hug. "See you later old man until the next time we see each other." Tai lightly chuckled and ruffled his oldest hair, "Bye soldier take care of yourself out there." While Qrow and Tai shared their goodbye Yang came to Ruby and engulfed her in another hug, "It'll be okay Rubes, I know it will just keep your chin up and if you're feeling lonely you know you can call me anytime." Ruby nodded in response and watched as both her uncle and sister made their leave. Kai seemed to have escaped and Ruby wasn't sorry to see him go. That just left her with her dad.

"Dad listen I know I haven't-"

"Stop," Tai said suddenly. "Just stop." Tai pulled out a chair and pulled Ruby to sit in his lap like he used to when she was little. Ruby immediately curled into her father's strong arms and buried her face in his neck as her breath hitched from stress. He rubbed soothing circles into her back and held Ruby close. "Honey I'm so sorry. I haven't been fair to you lately or a very attentive father. I don't want to put a divide between us so from now on we won't talk about mystery soldier and even take a break from wedding talk. Just take some time to relax for a bit okay?"

He gingerly wiped the tears from Ruby's eyes and kissed her forehead. Tai hated seeing his baby in pain especially since he was partially the cause. "Thanks, daddy I love you." Ruby then got up and Tai would've left but she called out to him. "Hey wait dad Blake and Yang said you were going away for a while. Where are you going?"

Tai rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling as if gathering his thoughts. "Well there seems to be a problem at the Val/Vacuo border and they need my personal assistance." Ruby cocked her head in confusion, "What kind of problems?"

Tai hummed and bit his lip. "I'm not 100% sure I keep getting conflicting reports. Some say an increase in grimm attack, others say bandits are attacking, and one says that border patrol has been getting into disputes at where the line starts and where the line ends. As you can imagine I can't let this stand and have to set things straight. It's causing problems with trade and the last thing we need is food supplies to be cut off to the people of the outer regions." Ruby nodded furrowing her brows, her dad's job was indeed stressful but that still left one question unanswered, "How long will you be gone?"

At this Tai dragged a tired hand down his face and grabbed an apple with his free hand. "Well it was originally meant to be a week but the situation is getting hostile so It might be closer to a month. Oh but don't worry I will definitely be back long before your birthday. Don't worry sweetpea I'll be back before you know it." Ruby was quiet for a moment until she realized, "You have to leave now too don't you?" It came out quieter than she expected she was so tired she was ready to crash after the chaotic morning she's had. Tai nodded mournfully not able to meet her eyes. "Well, in that case, go now, the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back. And I'll be waiting." Tai smiled at his daughter happy they repaired their bond and shared one more hug.

Ruby would watch all the airships leave from her window carrying all the people she loved away from her. Once again she was alone.

Ruby sat on her bed thinking over everything that happened to her today. She was going to be alone for a while so this gave her a chance to spend her last precious moments with Jaune. To be able to tell him that she was in love with him when she gave him her gift. But she was also troubled thinking about waking up in his bed. She went to the drawer and pulled it open, Ruby picked up the Crown Pendant before brushing her fingers across it. What was Jaune doing right now?

"Are you thinking about him?" A familiar voice startled her but Ruby didn't bother to put it away since she knew it was Blake. She turned to look at her friend and bodyguard who had arms crossed over her chest. Ruby looked back at the pendant before putting it back in the box. "This isn't going to be another lecture on how I should tell this soldier on how I feel while my father isn't around, is it? Because I know that I need to confess and end it." Ruby was too tired of getting chewed out. But Blake had other things in mind.

"Actually no I'm keeping you to your promise to tell me what really happened last night. Now tell me." Blake sat herself down on the bed and stared Ruby down refusing to back down. Ruby took a shuddering breath and fisted the pendant in her hand.

"Okay but well I'm not entirely sure myself." Blake didn't respond she remained silent and ready to listen. "Okay well, after I got Kai settled in for the night I took the wine bottle and well started drinking from it." Ruby glanced at Blake to see her reaction but Blake still held her intense gaze. Swallowing roughly Ruby continued, "I drank it too fast and it started to hit me and in my drunk addled mind I wanted to go see him. So I snuck out, and I climbed into his bedroom window. Now, this is where things get hazy. I don't know entirely what happened next but I got him to drink the rest of the wine and we started getting . . . intimate."

Blake finally reacted and asked in a tight voice, "Intimate how?"

This conversation was already so painful might as well rip the bandage off, "Intimate as in we started passionately making out and ripping each other's clothes off." Ruby said as fast as possible waiting for the explosion and sure enough.

Blake erupted. "ARE KIDDING ME RUBY?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS YOU HAD SEX WITH ANOTHER MAN WHILE BEING ENGAGED?!"

It was often Blake lost her cool and most certainly not to her superior but in this case, it was justified. Ruby started waving her arms around wildly to get Blake to calm down. "That's the thing I don't know! I woke up this morning mostly naked." Blake looked at her incredulously, "What do you mean mostly?"

"I mean that I was still wearing my underwear when I woke up and so was he," Ruby answered.

Blake's eyes widened at that, "So he knows about this?" Ruby bit her lip wishing to be done with this already but she knew Blake wouldn't let this go until she told her everything. "No he was still asleep when I left but I saw he was still wearing his boxers sooooo. Either we both managed to put them back on while drunk or we didn't go as far as I thought."

Blake stood up and paced thinking hard about this, "Okay we can't go to a doctor about this unless we lie and say you and Kai were together but if that got back to him he'd know it's a lie. Well, how do you feel right now? Do you feel sore or anything?" Blake asked. Back when she was with Adam she gave her virginity to him so she knew how the morning after the first time was. Ruby tiredly rubbed her forehead, "Other than a killer headache and my stomach not settling no I didn't have issues walking or using my semblance, nothing that I can tell is out of the ordinary." Blake nodded to herself and cupped her chin. She wouldn't say this out loud but taking a whiff of Ruby other than alcohol she didn't smell any different than she normally did. The faintest hint of someone unknown to her was there most likely the soldier but it was fading fast and coming from outside not inside Ruby. She couldn't detect the smell of semen either.

Blake sighed long and heavy before rejoining Ruby on the bed, "Well based on everything you told me it doesn't sound like you two went that far. You're kind of a lightweight and it sounds like this soldier is too so most likely after a bit of kissing you two probably passed out." Ruby seemed to deflate but a relieved smile crossed her features. She couldn't quite beat down the feeling of disappointment but knew, in the long run, it was better to keep her innocence intact for both their sakes. The day's events caught up to Ruby and soon she sank into a deep sleep with Blake silently slinking out and standing guard as usual.

* * *

It was a dark night, silence permeated through the walls of the upper class. Several footsteps could be heard through an underground tunnel bypassing the guards stationed aboveground. Several cloaked figures soon a secret door that opened within the walls. Everything else didn't matter to them they were only after one thing – treasure. They only had one intention in mind as they looked at the landscape of the upper class. The land was a gold mine for thieves that attempted to find goods to sell and keep for themselves. The lower class would be desperate for anything of value, so in their mind, they could easily inflate the prices. They would do anything to get by such was the way of life. No one could get mad at them they were just trying to survive.

These thieves were sneaky and tricky proud members of the infamous Nevermore Gang. All who joined it were petty and greedy as they all wanted nothing more than to grab the best loot to sell in the highest bidder on the black market. These were forbidden areas in Vale that many Huntsmen and Huntresses didn't know about or were smart enough to keep hush hush if they were involved. However, those that were greedy had made small towns in those locations that people didn't know about. They showed no remorse attacking other huntsmen and innocent villagers so they could rob them blind. Only the most skilled could make it in and out without so much as being touched.

The gang of low lives soon made their way back to a seemingly abandoned building just on the outskirts of the kingdom. Inside the place was bustling with men and women dividing up loot, sharpening weapons, and holding private meetings with those of questionable business. Sitting atop her throne sat the crime syndicate queen herself admiring her work. That is until she saw one of the new recruits a jittery young fellow make his way up to her. "Mi-miss Branwen sir the-there are visitors here fo-or you ma'am. Uh, sir." He bowed his head in pathetic submission Raven had half a mind to kill the whelp. But at the news of visitors, Raven stayed her hand. "Oh really now? And just who are these visitors?"

"Ah, Raven Branwen. Just the person I wanted to see."

Raven looked up as two women wrapped in dark cloaks came to stand before her. One was young with ashen black hair and burning gold eyes a look of hunger that couldn't be sated and unsettled the bandit queen. The other was an older woman probably around her age, she had beautiful dark tan skin luscious brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Raven eyed them suspiciously and kept her hand near her sword in case she'd need to fight. She had a feeling they weren't here for a 'friendly discussion.'

Aya curtsied at her feet while Cinder remained passive behind her. She stayed back to observe sometimes listening was better than talking after all. But Cinder wasn't one to be caught off guard she had Mercury and Emerald to remain back in the city and stay on the alert.

"Well well well, look what the manicured house cats have dragged in. Now let me guess, you have an old abusive husband that you need 'taking out'? Or better there's a jealous young woman that's competition and need her to disappear? Or perhaps you're here for a trade. Well, my dears you aren't the first bored rich asswipes to grace my presence so you better make it worthwhile." Folding one leg over her knee Raven sat back ready to hear some sob story or another from a bored housewife and her companion.

To her shock, the woman smiled, a bright terrible thing filled with malice and even slight insanity. "My aren't you presumptuous? You know not all matters can be handled with a sword to someone's throat, though I must admit it is quite an effective method. No, I'm here on another matter. Your men were able to sneak past my guards into the military ball. I must admit I was quite impressed they got farther than they should've and I am no slacker when it comes to training my men."

Stroking her ego Raven couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. "Well, of course, I wouldn't send incompetent idiots out to do such a simple jo-"

"That is it was almost perfect. Before they could escape I was altered at once and able to apprehend them. Sneaking in is always the easy part it escapes that's hard to master. I will say you built up quite a resilience in them interrogation took nearly all night trying to get them to reveal who they were and who they worked for. But eventually they cracked and once I had my answers they were quickly disposed of. Next time try a little harder make it a bit of a challenge hm?" Aya enjoyed the way Raven bristled. Poking holes in her defense merely the first step. Cinder didn't impact her opinion she continued to watch.

Raven uncrossed her legs and stood up looking down on them from her elevated stand. "Well, it seems that I have clearly estimated you. Make no mistake I will be sure not to repeat that in the future. No what is it you want?" Her impatience was growing the longer she listened to this cocky noble. Aya raised a delicate hand and opened her fan, turning it around she revealed several bills of lien and with a snap of her fingers Cinder opened up a bag she kept behind her filled with rows of money. Intrigued Raven lazily raised an eyebrow. "You are a woman of strength and connection. You see my associate and I are embarking on a . . . let's say expedition and we wanted to open a spot for you in it. This is but a small token of what you will receive in the future should you join us." Aya held out the offer like it was the sweetest treat imaginable.

Raven frowned completely unimpressed, "Now tell me why would I be interested in your little political games? I have no interest what goes on inside the kingdoms I merely do what I can to survive." She said with a bite to her last words. It was then Cinder finally spoke up sounding so smug it was as if Raven already agreed. "Oh, we believe you will be very interested in our proposal. As of right now my partner and I are in an invaluable position, in charge of security and establishing a weapons monopoly on the local Huntsmen we are setting up a coup to overtake the upper class and its riches starting with the General and his personal treasury. However, even with all our manpower, I'm afraid it still won't be enough and we were hoping you'd join us in our goals." Cinder finished explaining.

Raven finally walked down from her throne to stand before the two women, "Well that's certainly quite the ambition you've got there. But I see no reason to risk my empire and men on something that sounds doomed to fail. How do you possibly expect to get close enough to Tai and get into his personal vault?" Raven asked with impertinence.

Aya once again took control of the conversation, "We start by securing an alliance. My son is marrying Tai's daughter. Once the marriage is sealed he will have access to her riches, title, and home. We then storm in with our respective armies and once we take control of his money we branch to the rest of Vale's elite toppling them over. Come now Raven doesn't all that power and money sound so inviting?"

Raven looked unimpressed and gripped her sword handle tightly, "Well I see one fatal flaw in your plan. How do you expect to deal with the other kingdom when Vale is overtaken?" Cinder merely laughed a cruel awful sound that nearly marred the woman's beauty. "Do not concern yourself with the other kingdoms. They will not be a problem for us and unless you agree to join we can't tell you all our secrets. That wouldn't be fair now hmm?" Cinder replied her eyes seemingly glowing in the dark.

Raven mulled this over in her head, it would be better to be on the strong side than feel the brunt of their success and be steamrolled over them. That still left one thing unanswered. "I'm surprised Tai is marrying Yang off so quickly. Even if she was useless at least she has the riches and tools to somewhat get by." Aya and Cinder then shared a look, "You really don't care about destroying them in the process?" Aya needed confirmation for it seemed there was a slight miscommunication here.

Raven whirled on the spot eyes burning with rage. "I don't care about either of them! Yang can take of herself, she is my daughter after all. However Tai means nothing to me, he's always been pathetic. A fool that's weak in the mind and body. He had no comprehension of what it takes to survive. He was nothing more than a tool to climb up the social ladder. Our daughter was a result of feeble-minded weakness on my part." Her katana was drawn and Raven was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Come now Raven we aren't here to threaten you. We really mean no harm I do apologize. It's just been years since you saw them. I thought you'd like to know." Aya could read Raven like a book. Her intimidation was a fraud if she lost control of the situation. She held all the cards and would soon lay out her ace in the hole.

"Bah, I'm not interested in your silly schemes. Go! Leave my presence at once, my daughter will inherit the family fortune and the privileges from her father. And being that I am her long-lost mother . . . at some point, I may even reunite with her. I'm sure she would be so happy to see me. After all, I was the only woman in Taiyang's life, he only had eyes for me since we were teenagers." Raven felt so satisfied that she not only got one of the most powerful men in the world under her thumb but utterly ruined any chance of replacing her. Whenever she decided to come back, when it suited her, he'd probably welcome her with open arms as if she never left.

And there's my opportunity, Aya thought victory practically in her grasp.

"Well I'm sorry to say Raven but you're clearly out of the loop. Have been for nearly 18 years it seems." Aya started off letting her sentence hang in the air. Raven's head snapped to attention a look of suspicion crossing her features, "What do you mean?"

Bingo Aya had her at a disadvantage. "What I mean is your former lover the general did meet another woman. His father set up an arranged marriage for him lovely girl she was, her name was Summer Rose . . . it was love at first sight for both of them and through their union, they had a daughter, Ruby. Your daughter Yang was merely brushed aside practically demoted to the status of a bastard. She's currently no better than a common foot soldier pretty much giving up her inheritance. Ruby's the one that has inherited the riches and is arranged to marry my son. So that fortune would end up with my family once they tie the knot." Aya stood patiently waiting to see Raven's reaction. The bandit queen was quiet for some time mulling over everything she just heard.

"From what I see . . . you're just using your son to gain Taiyang's fortune." Raven addressed from her observation. She wasn't that impressed by it, in fact, it made her angry since she wanted those riches for herself. Her daughter Yang was the tool needed to acquire those assets and she was ruining her plans. In order to sabotage her, perhaps she could use this to her advantage. The Upper Class was destined to be hers, and only hers. Raven knew she was the only one with capability because of her high-level intelligence and skills to pull it off.

"Once I take over the Upper Class then you can have what you desire. All the riches in the world. Join us I can give you everything you crave." The offer did sound good but there was still a problem. "Well, what about this Ruby Rose she's an obstacle we have to overcome. What exactly are your plans for her?"

"Well, she's General Taiyang's younger daughter through his marriage to Summer Rose. If you would have let me finish earlier . . . I was saying that Ruby is the one to inherit the fortune that you desire or more what you expect to gain from your daughter, Yang Xiao Long. We will give you your part of the land once we take over and build our new kingdom. That's why we're asking for your assistance. Raven Branwen, we need your skills and your men. After all, your far superior intellect would be very useful. What do you say?" Aya insisted while she gave a smile though Raven wasn't even close to being fooled by. It was a false charade she could tell that much. Still Raven could use this to her advantage. It would be a more convenient way to get into the Upper Class without drawing suspicion.

"Alright suppose I did agree to this, what do you want me to do? You want me to kill Taiyang? I can do that." Raven had no qualms ending her ex-lover's life, fewer problems to worry about in the future. "Huntresses and Huntsmen have always been a problem so killing more of them is sensible. Taiyang would regret the day he ever-"

"Absolutely not!" Aya interrupted with a shout. "He has a public image . . . they're worshipped by the members of the Upper Class. If he was found dead it would lead to an uprising. And besides, he's not home at the moment sending an assassin will be difficult and Tai is strong he may survive the attempt on his life. No this is a delicate matter that requires patience and bidding our time. We start with my son Kai marrying Ruby. I consider it a way to have control over the family without the chaos. The perfect form of breeding due to their high aura levels. It would be absolute perfection." Her eyes took a new shine thinking about the glory that was going to come in the future with this alliance. More power for her at her disposal, no one could challenge her in her new reign in the Upper Class. Just as long as she has control over the situation.

"Well it seems to me you're taking priority over yourself and while normally I respect that if you expect me to join an alliance how can I be sure I can trust you?" Raven inquired. She crossed her arms and had about enough with egomaniacs. However, before leaving this meeting she wanted to make it known that she didn't always intend to follow Aya's orders. Not revealing her own motives because she would surely stop her. Raven knew for now it was for the best to keep everything low because this was for her own benefit. Even though she didn't trust Aya at all because once the opportunity did arise she planned to betray her. There was nothing like someone like Aya could do since she wasn't a Huntress. From what she understood Aya was all talk with no bit of her own.

"It will be through my good grace's that you obtain all that which you seek. I do know what a wildcard you can be Raven Branwen. Just don't do anything without my consent or you may suffer a far worse punishment that could be imagined." Aya lightly threatened the bandit."My associate Cinder would simply enjoy showing off her powers. And wouldn't hesitate to use them given the opportunity." With that Aya backed away while Cinder's necklace glowed orange as flames ignited in her hand. The fire grew brighter and Raven took an involuntary step back just as the flame extinguished. "That's enough Cinder." She addressed while crossing her arms. "So Raven do we have an agreement?" Aya asked with a serpent's grin and a gloved hand put in front of her.

Raven looked at the two women carefully. They were dangerous that much she surmised but not invincible. It would take time and careful planning to counter any moves they made against her. She knew that Aya was making a deal with the devil but it was her she was making it towards her. Raven wanted her revenge on Taiyang for moving on to another woman and stealing her the only thing her brat would've been good for. She would seek to find a way to get revenge on him this Ruby Rose was a thorn in her side and would pay dearly for her crime. With great reluctance, Raven stepped forward and caught Aya's hand."Fine, we have a deal. We will talk again soon. Just don't waste my time and get out of my sight" Raven waved them away and this time the two women complied leaving the premises.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't trust her." Cinder asked Aya before raising an eyebrow. Especially since now Cinder had to plot around two people instead of one now. "I'm fairly certain between the two of us we could very well still accomplish our goals." Aya looked over at Cinder, not for the first time like she was a child that needed a lesson.

"Patience young Cinder. The more allies we have the more powerful our army for this takeover will be. Everything we're doing step by step pieces to our plan to conquer the Upper Class. This isn't something we can just do overnight and even with my forces, we'll need plenty of warriors to combat the many trained Huntsman that live in the lap of luxury. Raven will help us because she desires power, riches and the glory that comes with it. Like you, she wants to be renowned and feared by everyone. Her daughter no longer being the one heir to the fortune and Taiyang moving on from her has certainly struck a nerve with her. We just use her until she's no longer useful." Pulling out her cigarette stick she gestured for Cinder to light it and took a long drag to ease her own nerves.

"Yes, I understand." Cinder answered with nothing more than a nod of her head. Deep down only she knew the skills and power that Aya Li possessed. The woman partnered up with her because she wanted it for herself. Even though she was obtaining all this knowledge and 'magic' that no one else could possibly have. Cinder had touched the orb around her neck. Cinder would have to be wary, she couldn't afford to tip Aya off now to what she was planning so she played along even if it cost her her pride to be the obedient student. Once she reigned supreme no one would look down upon her again.

* * *

It's been a few days since Ruby's family all left Vale leaving her alone again. This should've been the perfect moment for her to leave and she paced back and forth in her room it was all she could do to keep her nerves under control. She hadn't talked to Jaune since waking up in bed with him. He wasn't even aware that even happened and she knew she had to tell him. Was Jaune even aware of the situation? "Well, it's not like it'll matter in the long run this is where I have to say goodbye." She held the box containing Jaune's present in her hand. Could she really do it? End it all after everything they've been through?

Ruby stood in front of the mirror adjusting the frills of her dress out of nervousness. Irrationally she couldn't help but wonder if Jaune would even like his gift? After all, this necklace may be too expensive for his taste. Jaune wasn't used to getting expensive presents and what if he got offended? Slapping her forehead she groaned in irritation. Come on this was Jaune, he didn't have a bad bone in his body he would accept it graciously no matter what. Before she crushed him by never seeing him again.

Her heart felt so heavy, all she seemed to do lately was hurt the men in her life. Was that all she had to offer? Broken promises and a hand full of hidden daggers?

There was a knock at the door and Blake entered. Her face looked grim both out of compassion for her master and worry that they'd get caught they could only get away with dumb luck for so long. Blake came up behind and grabbed a jeweled hairpin shaped like a heart and pulled Ruby's bangs back so her silver eyes were on display. The silk hugs tight to her body and flared out at the waist like a waterfall. A tasteful baby blue with puffy white sleeves and white stitched gloves finished the look. Sitting Ruby down she helped slip Ruby into her white ballet shoes. "Are you ready ma'am?"

"Not at all I was just thinking about what I'm going to say to him," Ruby said in sadly, it was all she could think about. "I know I've carried this charade on long enough but, I don't want it to end Blake can you really blame me?" Gold met silver and Blake sighed standing up having finished putting on the shoes.

"No, I can't blame you for feeling the way you do. We can't help who we love but you do have a responsibility to your family and for that, I can blame you for your actions. With this upcoming marriage, you can't afford to be selfish anymore. You know that." Blake could tell this was just upsetting Ruby so she cut herself off and pulled her into a hug, "I won't give you the same spiel you've heard enough but please, for the sake of everyone else and yourself, make the right choice."

"I will." With that Ruby pulled away and went to her balcony. She swung her leg over the stone wall and looked back and Blake taking the illusionary dust masquerading as her for the last time. Vine in hand Ruby swung to the ground lightly landing on her feet. And in a swirl of petals, she was equal parts excited and dreading the day. Ruby had planned to meet up with Jaune in their usual meeting spot near the broken statue Jaune messaged her the time, it was late morning about 10:30 am the party itself was meant to start at 12:30 but his family was sure to show up early so Ruby was told to do the same and avoid being late. It was much easier with her father being out of the kingdom. Not able to watch her around the clock so getting out was much easier and all too soon Ruby was at the meeting place.

Ruby slowly eased into a job and then a walk. She just broke through the tree lines and there he was. Standing there waiting for her. The moment that she saw Jaune in a distance she felt her whole body lock up part of her wanted to run into his arms and the other sprint for the hills. Just stay calm and everything will be okay, Ruby thought before taking a deep breath and calling out to him, "Jaune!" He didn't seem to notice her yet as she approached him from behind.

Jaune had been sitting there a while, not too long he had a penchant for being ridiculously early but long enough he started to get a little worried. Not worried like she wouldn't show but, actually yeah he was. Not like it would be her fault she probably had tea lessons to attend or try on some new ball gown. "Or plan more of her wedding to that big fa k," Jaune muttered darkly. He wanted her to show, Ruby always seemed to bring out the best in him. She brightened his days and their time together was always exciting, although he couldn't help but worry about how she'd respond to all his invasive blunt family members. They loved him and meant well Jaune knew that but he had long since gotten used to their antics, Ruby came from a smaller family. He leaned back against the stone looking up at the blue sky and silver clouds.

Silver like her eyes, how he missed them.

Good gods when did he become such a sap? He wanted to see her again that much was certain but things would be weird. The dream she's been having we're coming more frequently and almost too real. Why did he long for her so much? Why couldn't e be content with her friendship? These feelings were only getting stronger and he felt he was betraying Pyrrha. She was the love of his life how could he abandon her memory so soon? He was sure even now she was looking down on him from heaven in disappointment. But being with Ruby made him so happy was that really so wrong? Ruby had become very important to him he couldn't bare the thought of losing her either. Before he could stew in his emotions further he heard it. Her voice clear as a bell on the summer breeze and turned around to see her coming towards him. Oh, she was so beautiful, blue really brought out her eyes. He didn't even notice the smile on his face or the flush in his cheeks as she approached.

"Hey Jaune finally got your attention. I was afraid you were going deaf in your old age." Ruby lightly jokes. Start off the conversation as if everything was normal. Easy peasy she just hoped she could keep up the momentum. Jaune rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh, "Please I'm only two years older and soon enough you'll be turning 17 so if I'm old you're middle-aged." They got into a mock glaring contest before both doubled over with laughter. It was so good to see each other it almost felt like nothing had changed. But they knew deep down that nothing could remain the same for long. "It's been a while hasn't it? With my dad being so overprotective lately, I didn't think I would be able to come out here to see you." Ruby flustered squeaking out meekly, "I missed you."

Oh, she was just too much. Jaune opened his arms and enveloped Ruby in a hug. She fit like a glove and seemed to mold perfectly with his body how he longed to hold her tighter. With inappropriate thoughts flashing through his mind Jaune quickly withdrew himself and looked anywhere but at her to calm his raging hormones. He could not get hard here especially in front of her. "Y-yeah I missed you too." When he finally looked back at her Ruby had started to get teary-eyed. Ruby rushed him wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. Through his dress shirt, a smattering of tears bleed through his shirt. He froze on the spot but had enough sense to place his own arms around her he was always happy to give Ruby hugs. Jaune was however taken aback by Ruby's sudden change in behavior. Maybe something was bothering her or she was having problems at home? "Hey, it's okay. Come on cheer up I don't want you to be sad on my birthday. I don't know why you're acting like we haven't seen each other in years. It really hasn't been that long since we last saw each other." Jaune wasn't really sure what he was saying but it felt like the right thing to say. Ruby's trembling soon stopped and she pulled back coming to her wits even putting on a big smile.

"Sorry about that well let's just say things have been rocky for me to say the least." At the concerned look on Jaune's face, Ruby was quick to shut him down. "Oh but it's not a big deal don't worry about it. After all, we're celebrating your birthday today is all about you. It must be so exciting this will be your last year as a teenager huh? And you get to see your family again." Ruby didn't want to put her burdens on Jaune she wanted today to be as stress-free as possible. But his dad would be there and Ruby hadn't forgotten how their last visit went. When Jaune punched his father for calling he p. The fact he was willing to stand up to his own father for her was something that she'll never forget. It would always hold a significant place in Ruby's heart long after today.

"Yeah . . . it's great." Jaune smiled even if it was fake. He really didn't want to have this party, to begin with. He and Gris were getting into more and more fights lately which only made his mother upset. He didn't want his family butting into his life he was 19 dammit he was considered an adult why couldn't they let him live his life? He knew today would be just an endless stream of grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins pressuring him to get married and have children already. It was like no one considered his feelings and asked what he wanted. He was still grieving Pyrrha's death Jaune wasn't even remotely ready for something as serious as marriage. Not when he thought that Pyrrha would be his wife. A sighed wearily willing those bad feelings away, he didn't want to make Ruby feel bad either. "I know my mother is eager to see you again and some of my sisters who you haven't met yet are pretty excited too."

Saddling up next to her Jaune offered his arm playing the gallant gentleman and escort, "Well then my lady shall we be going to the festivities?" Ruby giggled at Jaune's dorky antics but nevertheless played along, "Why yes my good sir we shall." Looping her arms in his the two made their way into town to Jaune's childhood home enjoying their quiet alone time while it lasted.

"So besides your family how are Nora and Ren doing? I haven't seen them in a while." Ruby asked. They were quickly approaching the Arc Farm but Ruby couldn't help but wonder how her other friends were doing. Jaune chuckled at that, "Well Nora wants to have more 'girl chats' with you she's been practically bouncing off the walls waiting to see you again and Ren wants to make a whole bunch of new dishes. He wants you to try them at the party. They really do miss you it's just not the same when you're not around." Jaune answered. Though kept her promise about not meddling in his affairs with Ruby he could tell she was also excited to see her for her own sake. Nora missed having a girl friend around living with two guys wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. Pyrrha's loss left an empty hole in their little house one that always seemed to not exactly be filled but mended when Ruby came over. She brought a little bit of light into their life. He knew the two would be happy to see her.

Ruby beamed at hearing her friends miss her so, "Well then I'll have to give them extra big hugs for caring so much. So Jaune level with me? Are those two any closer to getting together?" Her and Jaune may get mistaken for a couple but those two were simply meant to be. Jaune groaned in exasperation, "You'd honestly think they'd be a thing by now but no. For some reason, they keep dancing around the issue. I don't know what they're waiting for: they're best friends, live together, and pretty much are dating they just haven't confessed yet. It's so infuriating seeing a match made in heaven just not do anything about it."

"Yep totally I completely understand," Ruby replied. Neither quite seemed to get the irony of the situation.

The ease between them was such bliss Ruby didn't want it to end. Every other relationship was strained in some way but sooner rather than later that would change as they walked up the front steps. Ruby could already hear the bustling of many people and loud voices through the door. Her nerves and awkwardness came back tenfold. Oh dear, how was she supposed to get through this without making a total fool of herself?

It didn't take her long before Ruby realized Jaune hand let go of her arm and took her hand. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing gesture. Taking a deep breath to calm down she let go turning her head away in slight embarrassment. "Thanks, well guess we should go in huh?" Nodding Jaune went to raise his fist and knocked on the door. He could've just walked in but this wasn't his house anymore and he was taught to never enter another's home without permission.

The door opened and out came Sarcelle Arc, "Jaune you're back where did you run of- oh. Well, now I see why you snuck out. Hello, again Ruby I'm so glad you could come." Mrs. Arc engulfed Ruby in a hug delighted to see her again. Her son always talked about her with the fondest of smiles she owed this girl everything for bringing Jaune back. Once she finally let go she pulled Jaune into a hug and whispered just loud enough for Ruby to hear, "Happy birthday my baby boy. Oh, I can't believe so much time has gone by." Jaune hugged his mother back even if he felt embarrassed at being called her baby though it was true. They all walked into the house, and as soon as they were in every Arc in the premise shouted in uproarious applause. Several people called out to Jaune none of which Ruby recognized but they all seemed to have the same ocean blue eyes and kind smiles as Jaune. People were tugging at them asking a million questions, "Jauney where you been boy?" "Oh Jaune look how much you've grown how you've been?" "Ey Jaune who's the new girl? You finally found someone to settle down with?" "Did you see my present yet?" Thankfully Sarcelle was able to beat back their family and escort the two haggard teens into the kitchen with the promise the birthday boy would be returning shortly.

The two haggard teens collapsed against the door trying to catch their breath. "Boy you weren't kidding Jaune it's a madhouse here." Jaune sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and was about to say more when an excited yell broke the temporary peace. Nora who was previously at the counter cutting up fruit slices rushes the pair and pulled Ruby into a bear hug twirling her about the room. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ruby it's so good to see my favorite rose again! Didja miss us huh? Life here is so boring without you but now our little gang is back together again!" Meanwhile poor Ruby couldn't get a single word out since Nora was crushing her lungs. Ren was busy in the kitchen preparing lunch since he wanted to make this one special. Ren had just finished pulling the cake out of the oven when she saw the poor girl in distress. "Nora please I know you're excited to see Ruby again, hello by the way good to see you Ruby, please put her down. I don't think she's breathing."

Nora had the good graces to squeak in embarrassment at her enthusiastic welcome and gently put the younger girl down. "Oh, where are my manners sorry about that Ruby. But we've missed you so much. It's just not the same without you around." And just like that the anxiety melted away, Ruby was with her friends it was like coming home. Pressing her hands together she rubbed them and asked, 'Okay what can I do to be useful around here?" Sarcelle just finished pulling out the icing just as Ruby asked. "Well if you want to help you can set the appetizers on the plates and Jaune if you could get the sandwiches out too that'd be great." Order's given everyone set to work.

Now that she had a moment to think she wasn't sure how to go about her feelings. Ruby knew she had to tell Jaune the truth about what happened, or almost happened and her feelings for him. But what was she supposed to say? 'Happy birthday Jaune, by the way, I snuck into your room a few nights ago got you drunk almost had sex with you and I've been in love for you for a long time now.' No, she couldn't be so blunt. Still, while she was here she might as well enjoy herself this would be their last time together.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Ren asked him quietly getting the vegetable platter from the pantry. He noticed that Jaune seemed to be in a daze staring pointedly away from Ruby as he grabbed the food. "You don't seem to be acting like yourself. Is this about Ruby?" He figured as soon as Ruby came the two would be joined at the hip but suddenly it was like they couldn't be near each other.

"No of course not. I-I mean don't be ridiculous." Jaune defended but he didn't really understand why Ren seemed so concerned. He had crossed his arms before turning away. He didn't want the girls to overhear them so he gestured for Ren to follow him outside. "It's just, as soon as we got into the kitchen Ruby just got this look on her face all sad like. And earlier when I went to go get her she cried and hugged me. It didn't last long but something seems to be up and I don't know how to help her." Jaune kept his voice low just in case any of his nosy relatives were eavesdropping. The last thing he needed was this getting back to Ruby.

"Hmm, that definitely sounds strange. You didn't get into a fight did you?" Ren contemplated. He wasn't trying to accuse Jaune of anything but the sudden mood change was definitely weird.

"No . . . of course not." Jaune defended himself. "I think she's just having some problems at home and is trying to put on a brave face for my sake. And while I appreciate it I don't want her to be in pain." Jaune couldn't but growl that last part out. Why was it that every time Ruby returned to the upper class she seemed to get hurt. Was her fiance or her father getting on her case again? Didn't they already take enough from her what more could Ruby possibly give? Before Jaune lost complete control Ren placed a hand on his friend and sent a jolt through him using his semblance to bring Jaune back down.

"Maybe you should talk to her Jaune. If you're really that worried about her." Ren suggested. He could tell by the look in Jaune's eyes he was jealous and probably thinking about Ruby intended. It wasn't the first time the thought of him put the knight in such a foul mood and he was usually quick to deny it. "I am sure she needs you right now. You usually know the right thing to make her feel better. Go on." Ren gestured with his head back to the kitchen even pushing Jaune forward. He beamed with pride like a father watching his son taking the first steps into manhood as Jaune went back inside.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Ruby and Nora were alone decorating the cake. Sarcelle was called into one of the sitting rooms to keep two uncles who have long since had a falling out from killing each other. Nora observed her friend who wasn't nearly as cheerful as she usually was. Leaning against the table Nora finally broke the ice. "Ruby, what's going on? Is everything okay you seem distracted." Ruby didn't answer right away just continued setting up the trays and opening a new package of napkins. "Ruby come on please it's Jaune's birthday we all want to celebrate and have a good time. It's better for you to get it out here with just me than later on in front of his whole family." Ruby finally turned around to face Nora a faraway look in her eyes. She bit her lip and crossed her arms as if what she was about to say was very painful.

"Okay well, I can't tell you everything not in so many words but something kind of did happen between us. It wasn't bad at least I don't think so. It's something I need to talk to Jaune about clear the air and all." Ruby sounded very unsure of herself. Would it really be a good idea to tell Jaune they almost had sex when nothing can ever come from it? She shook her head as if to clear her doubts, no it'd be wrong to keep such a big secret like that from him but that wasn't her main concern. "There's more I can tell you haven't said everything. What's the real issue here?" Nora walked over to stand beside Ruby waiting patiently for her to answer. Grabbing her hand Ruby held Nora tight a wild look in her eyes. "Okay before I say anything further you have to promise me two things. One you won't freak out or make any loud noises and two none of this gets back to Jaune. This has to come from me understand?" Nora nodded in understanding eagerly awaiting what Ruby had to say. After several moments Ruby finally spoke, "I'm in love with Jaune." Nora's eyes widened and the biggest grin spread across her face high pitched squeals nearly left her mouth but she covered it with her hands. "Nora please you promised," Ruby whined but Nora shook her head still smiling but no longer making noises, instead she started doing a victory dance. She was right! She's been right all along of course she was. She just knew these two would fall for each other. This was perfect, Jaune could finally move on from Pyrrha and Ruby could move in, they would all get married, and raise their children together and- why did Ruby look like this was the end of the world?

Ruby didn't look happy about this revelation, her head was downcast there was no smile no new love glow about her. She looked like she was being sent to her death. "Ruby, what's wrong? This is a great thing and Jaune's a great guy isn't he?" At this, a tear slid out of Ruby's eye and made its way down her cheek, "Ye he is, he's beautiful and wonderful, kind, compassionate, understanding and everything I could ever hope for. But we can't be together. There are laws preventing the mixing between classes, I shouldn't even be here right now and no Nora do not give me a speech about true love because no amount of wanting can change the fact any relationship we could have would be highly illegal. I'd be gambling Jaune's life and I'm not selfish enough to do that. I've been selfish enough lately. Besides, that's not even the biggest issue, I'm getting married in the spring. And as much as I don't want to I have a duty to fulfill just like you guys have a duty here. I'm sorry I wish I could change things but I have to tell Jaune how I feel and make my peace." Ruby finished sadly and turned away to finish preparing.

"Make your peace? What does th-" Nora didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment the topic of their conversation came in. Jaune could feel there was tension in the air but he had no idea why. He shot Nora a look but she turned away refusing to meet his eyes. Now Jaune was getting a little fed up, clearly, something was wrong and he and Ruby needed a talk. Nora sensing his intentions walked out but not before patting his shoulder on her way out. Jaune walked up to Ruby not entirely sure what to say all he knew was he didn't want her to be sad.

"Uhh hi Jaune everything's almost finished up in here then I'll be all yours for the day promise," Ruby said nervously while twiddling around her fingers. She didn't know whether or not Jaune was angry at her for her strange mood. She was kind of ruining his birthday and needed to get a grip.

"I'm sorry," Jaune said quietly. "It's obvious you don't want to be here and I don't blame you not after the disaster that was your visit here. I shouldn't have forced you to come if you're not comfortable here. I don't want you to do anything you're not okay with Ruby. If you want I can take you back to the wall and make up an excuse for why you left." Jaune offered. In truth, he didn't want Ruby to leave but he also didn't want to force her to stay for his sake. Ruby's eyes widened and she gripped his arms tight violently shaking her head. "No no no Jaune you shouldn't be the one apologizing. Everything is all my fault. You didn't force me to come here I want to be here really I do. I shouldn't be letting my mood bring you down it's just-" Ruby cut herself, she tried to think of a way to tell Jaune her feelings for him. It was now or never. "You see Jaune the thing is. . . "

"I understand. I overstepped my boundaries and made you feel weird. I'm sorry for that it's just I've really missed you is all and you're my best friend." Jaune with a note of disappointment. Jaune wasn't sure what else to say to Ruby because he felt that he was only going to make things worse. He was so close to her their chests were practically touching.

"No, it's just umm. You see the thing is there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now but didn't know how to tell you. Actually a couple somethings now and I'm not sure how you'll take it." She liked her lips her mouth was so dry. Jaune's eyes were so bright staring deeply into her own, he brought his hand up to cup the side of her face. Was his hand always so soft? She felt herself melt into his touch and hold his hand in place there.

"I'm not angry if that's what you're worried about," Jaune reassured her but he didn't know why. Why would he be angry at her? Ruby didn't do anything wrong. His other came up to stroke her arm and was elated to hear a sigh escape her lips. "Ruby there's nothing you can to make me angry, you're too important for me to waste my anger on that why you're my best friend," why did it hurt to say that, "I'm just glad to have you here." He finished almost lamely his eyes had drifted down to her outfit. She really did look beautiful today he hadn't even told her that. But was that even appropriate? Could he compliment her looks as just a friend? Jaune's eyes moved up to her lips so pink so kissable. He forced himself back to her eyes, gods everything about her was so alluring her whole being cried for his attention he couldn't pick a single spot to focus on.

While Jaune was having an internal panic attack Ruby was trying to keep herself from crying it would only worry Jaune. Oum how was she supposed to tell him when he went off spouting out those things? Before either of them could continue Rouge walked in appearing to be looking for something until her eyes landed on them. "Jaune there you are finally, been looking everywhere for you. And Ruby hi so happy you could make it. Uhh sorry to cut your little chit chat short but lunch is just about to start and we need the birthday boy to make an appearance." Jaune gave his sister a pleading look, "Come on sis can't it wait like 5 more minutes I'm in the middle of something here." He gestured to himself and Ruby for emphasis. Rouge flipped her red hair back in annoyance and gave her brother a pointed stare. "Sorry but no mom's orders now get yourselves out here I'm sure whatever you guys were talking about can wait." And with that, she stepped out letting the door swing shut.

"Just great . . . just great," Jaune repeated as he watched Ruby take her exit leaving him alone. His heart was hammering in his chest being so close to her he could lift her on the counter and kiss her senseless. She was distracting he couldn't think straight. But soon enough Jaune found his feet and ventured out into the loud yard where a gigantic table was set up and covered in food. Ruby stood off to the side and despite their intense conversation only seconds before Jaune went over to give her company. He didn't want to be anywhere else and stressed to his mom about seating that he wanted Ruby to be next to him at the very least. Noticing Jaune's approach she looked up and gave a half-hearted grin.

"I'm kind of nervous about meeting the rest of your family," Ruby admitted to Jaune while they waited in front of the house. Nora was planning around with Ren, who was chasing after her around the two of them. They weren't the only ones as people were adding the finishing touches and slowly taking their seats. "You said you have twin sisters right? I haven't met them yet they must have exciting lives working in the circus huh" Lame attempt at making conversation sure but Ruby needed something to keep her mind off her confession. "Yeah they should be here soon and of course Bleu can't forget her. Always on the move chasing some new story. She always loved chasing down the truth, I guess that's sort of an adventure especially in her condition." Ruby giggled while Jaune smiled back at her. He had told her that she had recently got engaged and is currently pregnant. It only made sense from the way the Grimm were increasing in numbers. With fear of themselves dying that people wanted to leave behind a child a legacy to uphold. The world was scary to most people but Ruby had long come to accept and even embrace darkness. It was a good over when needed.

"Yes, well us Arcs do tend to have children young in most cases. Bleu was always busy with her career that my father used to complain about how 'old' she was getting. That she needed to get married and have babies already. Of course, she ended up getting knocked up before any of that. Regardless he seemed fine with the circumstances since he was having another grandchild and she'll be settled and established soon enough. I just wish he'd stop breathing down my neck about it too. I chose this path because I want to. Even though my mother is in constant worry, she still supports my decision in comparison to my father. I never really saw eye to eye with him since the day I moved out to become a Huntsman. Like you said, he's just looking out for what's best for me. My father just doesn't understand . . . I guess that's something else we have in common." Ruby took Jaune's hand and squeezed tight, "They don't know what we're capable of." Jaune looked down at their joined hands and smiled back. Ruby swallowed thickly this was her chance.

"Jaune . . . I . . ." Ruby started to say but was interrupted by the sound of a vehicle coming in their direction. "Come on," Jaune said tugging on Ruby's hand, "everyone's here so let's go eat." Dazed Ruby let Jaune guide her to the table, like a perfect gentleman Jaune pulled out her seat and pushed her back in. "I'll be right back stay here." Watching Jaune jog off to greet his remaining sisters Ruby had tried to shake off the confusing mass of emotions building up inside. Ruby didn't want to appear to be lovestruck in front of Jaune's relatives. The last things she needed was Rouge and Oran to point out her blushing in front of everyone. It would be too much of embarrassment for her to deal with.

Ruby looked around herself at the sea of faces many unfamiliar to her. Further down sat Rouge and Oran who spared Ruby a quick wave. At least they were relatives of Jaune she was familiar with. Rouge was with her husband a rather tall, lean man that wore glasses. They seemed to be happily chatting with each other with their two sons in tow. Oran was by herself but Ruby had remembered what Jaune told her. She fell in love with a soldier, she had thought this handsome soldiers feelings were genuine but Oran wasn't aware that she was being manipulated and only spent a single night together. Once she revealed that she was pregnant with her daughter, he quickly abandoned her. Her daughter Citrine Arc became the bright star of her life. Moving on to create her own business that became successful and a devoted mother. It showed the cruelty the lower class could bring but the story was inspirational to Ruby.

Oran looked in her direction while feeding her six-year-old daughter crackers. She had orange hair in pigtails like her mother with soft brown eyes and small freckles on her face. Citrine was playing with her two cousins, Jaune's nephews - Brick and Sunil. One of them was ten years old, while the other was a year older than Citrine. The oldest one had red hair and wore glasses like his father. The other, Sunil had black hair and red eyes - a more perfect mix of his father. There were other children cousins of cousins great aunts and uncles and frankly too many conversations going on at once for Ruby to keep track of. It was chaos but a good kind, everyone was so jovial. Suddenly an elderly man came to sit next to her. He was bald and thin white hair. He wore a smart black suit and had a bushy mustache and laugh lines around bright blue eyes. Jaune's eyes.

"Oh excuse me little one, you just looked like you could use a friendly face Mr. Brun Arc if you please." The old man held out a hand which Ruby gingerly took, "Hello sir my name's Ruby Rose I take it your Jaune's grandpa?" A mischievous spark lit up the elder man's face. Ahh, so this was the lovely young woman he'd heard so much about. He gave a crooked smile to the girl and gestured for her to lean in closer. "Ah a clever one I see, why yes indeed I wouldn't miss my boy's birthday for the world. Though I'm sure some would prefer that." He paused carefully looking at his companion, "Well I must say miss Ruby you are quite beautiful. It appears my grandson knows how to pick'em ey?" Ruby flushed at that and ducked her head to avoid eye contact. Oh dear, she couldn't Jaune introduced the two of them. "Umm, actually sir we- we're no li-like that we um, well you-" Ruby couldn't quite finish and stared in confusion when Grandpa Arc started to laugh. After calming down he gently took Ruby's hand in his own. "Oh, I do apologize my dear I didn't mean to upset you. It seems something is troubling you though? Care to tell an old soul perhaps I could help?"

Ruby was quiet for a moment, she looked over to the side seeing Jaune caught up in a conversation with family and wouldn't be returning just yet. Well, what was the harm? "Okay well you see sir, Jaune is a very important person to me. He's a dear friend to me but, I'm afraid there's something I have to do. I don't think he'll understand and I'm afraid of hurting him. I know he's still hurting from losing Pyrrha and he's been getting better I'm just afraid of saying the wrong thing and ruining everything." There at least some of the truth was out in the open. Ruby turned hopeful eyes to the older Arc.

"Well Ruby it sounds to me you've put a lot of thought into this. And I can tell this is a very difficult decision indeed if you want my opinion I believe you just need to be honest and tell him the truth. My grandson is a lot stronger than you give him credit." Ruby nodded in earnest at that, "Oh yes I know he's one of the strongest people I know but, I just don't want to hurt him." Brun gave her a solemn look, one full of empathy and shared sadness. "Sometimes it's unavoidable in life to hurt the ones we care for most. It's never our intention but sometimes to do the right thing is to do what seems wrong. Whatever it is may hurt Jaune but I'm sure in time he'll come to understand. I hope for his sake he doesn't go down the same path." Ruby raised her eyebrow in confusion, it seemed there was some family drama Ruby wasn't aware of. "Well you helped me with my problem so maybe I can help you in turn with your's?" Ruby offered kindly.

Brun looked down at Ruby not wanting to burden her with his age-old problems but he felt it was only fair she knew. It may even help her with the long run. "Well alright, for one thing, I'm sure you know of my son Gris." At this Ruby's mouth dropped open in surprise. "My son may have many many problems but there's something I did that he may never forgive me for. My wife and I used to work as low-level foot soldier for the Valese military, once we retired we started freelance Huntsman work. It was dangerous but we had a duty to protect the people. My son was always worried about us and then my wife suffered a terrible brain injury it left her in a catatonic state and sadly we had to let her go. Gris could never accept it or why I continued my line of work. That's why he's so against Jaune being a Huntsman . . . he's trying not to repeat my mistakes but in a way he is. He'll only push Jaune away as he did with me. I've never found the right way to bridge the gap between us, I'm only allowed her because Sarcelle is such a dear." A tear slipped out but his smile never dimmed. Decades of pain and hope-filled his eyes and in that moment Ruby understood. Sometimes doing the right thing even if it hurt was best.

"Ruby hey Ruby!" She looked up just as Jaune finally came up in tow with a beautiful pregnant young woman and a man. "Ruby ah sorry that took so long but- oh Pop I had no idea you'd be here." Walking over Jaune and his grandfather shared a hug the older man kissing and hugging his grandson tightly. "Oh, Jaune my boy you're practically an oak you've gotten so tall. I was just here talking to your friend. And might I say what a lovely friend indeed." He finished with a playfully suggestive wink. "Pop come on I told you it's not like that." Jaune couldn't but whine like a child while his grandfather chuckled. Rolling his eyes Jaune turned back to the pair standing next to him. "Okay, Ruby I'd like you to meet my big sister, Bleu. Bleu this is Ruby Rose the friend I was telling you about from out of town." Bleu bent over her large belly to hug Ruby around the shoulders and surprisingly plant a kiss on her cheek. Arc's sure we're big on affection.

"Oh, so this is her. Little brother you never told me you had such a cute little girlfriend." Bleu put her hand to her mouth giggling. Ruby could feel her cheeks redden. She just couldn't catch a break today, could she? "I think it's cute you have a long distance relationship. She must really be special to you. Oh I can practically hear the wedding bells already." Bleu teased the two of them, both glanced at each other before turning their heads away.

"S-she's not my girlfriend sis! Besides you're one to talk you're not even married yet!" Jaune shot back while he rubbed his forehead. He was getting tired of people assuming they were together. It was even worse with his family than their friends.

"We're just good friends is all." Ruby insisted while trying to protest their relationship. "I mean n-nothing has ever happened if that's what you're assuming." This statement did give off a sense of confusion for Jaune. Though his thoughts have drifted at the times when they had almost kissed, that caused him to blush.

"Really? There's nothing going on between you two?" Bleu appeared to disappointed absentmindedly rubbing her belly and pulling on her curly blue hair. Turning to her fiance, who wisely stayed silent throughout all of this, asked, "Come on honey don't tell me it's just me?" Her blue eyes were practically demanding he agree with her.

"Yes . . . everyone apparently seems to think that." Ruby muttered under her breath. She remembered Mr. Arc's words that sometimes the right thing would hurt others. She needed to find a way to change the subject but didn't know how. There was too much on her mind, "Hey so uh where are your twin sisters? What were their names again oh- Indigo and Violet? I think they're the only two of your sisters I haven't met yet."

Ah yes, an out! As always Ruby was two steps ahead of Jaune. "They may not be able to make it today. It's hard to be traveling circus performers with all the increasing Grimm activity. But there's going to be a festival held at the end of summer and are expected to perform then." Before the conversation could continue Jaune's parents came out and started signaling for everyone to take their seats. "We'll talk later, and don't forget Jaune this little lady isn't the only one who wants to see you m'kay Jaune?" Bleu left with a wink as Jaune sat down trying to ignore her antics.

Soon Sarcelle and Gris stood in front of the head of the table, she raised a glass clinking it to gather everyone's attention. "Everyone everyone settle down, please. Thank you." Once the noise died down all eyes turned to the Arc's. "First of all I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out here today and celebrate such an important day. I'm so glad to be surrounded by so many people I love and I know my dear son Jaune feels the same." At that hordes of applause and 'happy birthday Jaune" were shouted at his direction who waved bashfully in gratitude. "Jaune my boy, today is a special day for you. You've grown into an amazing young man standing on your own two feet. I know we speak for both of us when I say we are very proud of you." Sarcelle shot a pointed look at her husband to agree with her though he didn't look happy in the least, especially when he saw who exactly was sitting next to his son. "We wish you a happy birthday today and many more to come. To Jaune hear hear!"

"HEAR HEAR!" Yelled everyone back raising cups and clinking them together. Soon food was passed around and the yard filled with cheerful noise.

After her speech, Mrs. Arc made her to Jaune who greeted her with an embrace. His head rested on his mother's shoulder and Ruby could just faintly hear him tell her "thank you" and "I love you." Ruby smiled fondly at the pair and not for the first time in her life wished her own mother could be here. "Mama . . . can you please let me go this is hurting my back." Jaune pleaded making Mama Arc let go of her son and sigh looking at the man he had become.

"I just couldn't help it. I just missed my little boy so much but I guess you really aren't anymore." Mama Arc tearfully stated. "Oh, I can't believe my baby isn't a baby anymore."

"Oh come on mom we both know you'll never not see me as your little boy and I missed you too," Jaune answered with a smile. It was then Mrs. Arc noticed Ruby and beamed, "Oh Ruby I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier but you look absolutely beautiful."

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Arc." Ruby replied politely. Sarcelle bent over to the give the girl a hug and whispered quietly in her ear,"I'm so happy you're here Ruby. Take good care of my son." Mama Arc didn't say anything more and turned to Jaune. "By the way Jaune, your father's been trying to get ahold of you all day. Maybe you should go talk to him-"

"I don't want to talk to him," Jaune said harshly cutting his mother off. "I saw the look he gave Ruby just now if he's not going to be civil I have nothing to say to him." Jaune didn't even realize his hand intertwining with Ruby's who was too stunned to pull away.

Sarcelle looked down sadly at her son, "He made so many sacrifices for our family. It's a father's job to protect and provide for his children. Jaune sweetie please you know he loves you please don't push him away not today of all days. Jaune shook his head refusing to hear his mother out."

"If dad loves me then he wouldn't have insulted my friend and called her a tramp. He would respect my career choice. Mama, I have put up with a lot of things since I chose this path I'm nineteen now and until dad stops treating me like a child then I have nothing to say to him." Jaune irritably told his mother and turning away signaling he was down with the conversation. Ruby had looked back at Jaune before looking at Mama Arc. She could see the whole ordeal was upsetting her. This was a woman that has always been kind to her, even given her advice like a mother would.

"Mrs. Arc, Jaune I'm sorry for causing so much trouble I didn't mean any harm." Ruby tried to apologize but was stopped by both Arc's.

\- "Oh no Ruby dear please don't apologize this isn't your fault." Sarcelle said followed closely by Jaune, "Yeah she's right this issue goes back further when then when we first met please don't blame yourself."

Ruby flushed at the two caring for her, it made her feel right at home. Her heart constricted at the thought of never coming here again, of never seeing these people but it's what had to be done. Mama Arc soon left and lunch was in full swing with petty arguments, old family stories, and inside jokes thrown around the long looooong table. Ren and Nora sat a distance away feeding each other but Nora kept giving looks to Ruby out of the corner of her eye that Ruby would not meet. Desert soon followed and the large cake baked just that morning burning with 19 candles was carried forth by all of Jaune's sisters or the ones that could be here today. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday deeeaaaaar Jaaaaauuuuune. Happy Birthday, tooooooo yoooooo!" The girls finished on a high note placing the cake down in front of him. Grin spreading from ear to ear Ruby nudged his shoulder, "Go on make a wish."

What was there to wish for? For the first time in months, Jaune was happy, truly happy. While his heart ached for Pyrrha's absence and the ever-growing rift between him and his father in this moment surrounded by friends and family and most importantly Ruby Jaune didn't have anything to wish for. So he thought of for a moment and made his choice. I wish for this to last forever, he thought silently and blew out the candles. Everyone around him clapped and began to dig into the cake.

Meanwhile sitting not too far away Gris watched his son with regret and longing. Jaune refused to speak to him all day. Why couldn't that stubborn boy see that he wasn't trying to be the mean bad guy here? Did Jaune honestly not realize how much cared about him? That he was the most precious thing in the world. Gris looked to his wife for help but she gave him her opinion earlier. "If you want Jaune to forgive you then apologize, sincerely about what you said about Ruby and stop criticizing him about his choices."

Gris frowned at this, he didn't realize he could be just as stubborn as his son. Huntsman were nothing but trouble. Yes, they served a purpose in their society and for that he respected them but he would not have any more of his family be torn away by their dangerous work. His mother was once one of the greatest of her generation and where did that get her? Dying slowly in a hospital bed withering away to nothing and his father had the gall to continue such dangerous work? Was gambling his life really worth the risk of leaving his children behind orphaned and abandoned in a cruel unforgiving world? The old fool was just lucky that he was alive today but at the cost of permanently injuring his back. What kind of life was that for Jaune? Watching the people he loved most be torn apart by grimm, being injured and crippled, or worse being killed himself? Didn't he realize how many people he'd leave behind would be sad and broken without him? That girl sitting with him filling his head with pretty lies of heroism was nothing but a problem. She'd get his baby boy killed or die herself and send his poor son into an even worse depression than Pyrrha had. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing the life drain from Jaune's beautiful blue eyes and give up on everything. Not again. One way or another Jaune would see reason and stop masquerading as a man when really he was still a teen carrying on this childish rebellion. His place was at home where it was safe and in his arms. He wouldn't be like his father where safety isn't guaranteed. Jaune would always be welcome and protected here.

The day soon wound down, the sun was setting and the various Arc family members all took their time kissing Jaune's cheeks and hugging the breath from his lungs as they slowly made their way out. Cleaning up the house Gris saw Jaune alone for a rare moment and decided now was the perfect opportunity to talk.

Walking up he gently put his hand on Jaune's shoulder so as not to startle him. "Are you really too busy these days to give your old man a hug?" Gris started out light hoping to break the tension between them. Jaune did nothing more than briefly glance over his shoulder before going back to clearing the dishes. Heaving a sigh Gris walked around to force Jaune to look at him. "Son please I don't understand why you're avoiding me. Is it really too much just to say hi? I've hardly seen you."

"Well, I've got nothing to say to you, so drop it." Jaune bit back heaving the dirty dishes into his arms and making his way back to the house. But Gris was determined to get through to Jaune, taking some dishes of his own he followed Jaune into the house just as that girl from earlier met them in the kitchen and took the plates. Urgh, how dare she smile up at Jaune like she wasn't some evil minx. Corrupting his son to lead a dangerous life. It lasted but a moment as Ruby returned inside to help wash up and Jaune was back outside getting ready to fold over tables. "Jaune son, please listen to me. That girl she's bad news. I don't want you associating with her."

"Her name is Ruby father and I don't remember asking you if it was okay to be friends with her. I wish you would be nicer to her. She's a really sweet girl, she's made me happier than I've been in a long time why can't you be?" The two argued folding over one half of the table and getting to the next part, "It's not like she's done anything to hurt me you treat her like she's my executioner."

"That's what I am afraid of." Jaune looked up into his father's tired eyes seeing genuine love and worry for him. "Can't you see son? This life is a dead end. What can she possibly offer you? What if one of your gets seriously hurt and aren't able to hunt? That's a burden on you and you have to work twice as hard to make ends meet. Or worse what if one of you dies? I can't bear to see you go through that Jaune. I know how much Pyrrha meant to you she was a sweet girl but she was foolish for thinking she was invincible and so is this girl." Unknowingly Gris hit a nerve and Jaune lashed out. "Don't you ever speak about her that way! You didn't know her not really! You didn't know Pyrrha and you don't know Ruby. You think you know what's best for me father but you don't so quit acting like this is for my benefit when it's really for yours. You're just mad I'm no longer under your thumb to boss around." Jaune dropped his half of the table he could pick it up later he didn't want to hear this anymore.

"URGH spoken like a true naive child! You honestly think I'm trying to handcuff you to me is that it?! Is it easier to imagine me as the bad guy who doesn't understand your wishes? But I do! I do Jaune I know you want to do good but it shouldn't come at the cost of your safety or even your life! You don't know how hard it can be for a family to piece themselves back together after such a loss. Would you really put your papa through such an ordeal just to prove a point?" He was practically begging now but Jaune was only getting angrier.

"There that right there! You guilt tripping me! You always bring that up about how me getting hurt affects you! About how my potential death could affect you! You think I'm being selfish but really it's you! You don't respect me or see me capable of handling my own problems. But mom does and so does Ruby whose been nothing but encouraging and a light in my life. You'd know that if you took an active interest instead of demonizing every aspect about it." Jaune was on the verge of tears now. What a way to end his birthday by fighting with his dad. He didn't want it to be this way. He missed how things used to be when he'd run up to his father arms wide open ready to hug the daylights out of him. His father who used to be his hero.

Behind him, Gris was silently crying. Why was his son so far out of his reach? He wasn't trying to guilt trip him just make him see reason. "Jaune, please just come here let me see you." He whispered a hollow broken sound.

At first, Jaune didn't listen, he wanted to turn and walk away but then he heard his father's sharp intake of breath. Gods he'd made him cry. Fisting his hand slowly he turned around and walked back to his father. "Jaune, you're my only son. You're my pride and joy and I love you more than anything else in this world. But please please just hear me. I know you're strong, I know you can stand on your own but just want you to be safe." Gris cupped Jaune's cheek willing him to understand. "I want you to be safe and where you belong helping others in the community. Farming is just as rewarding as hunting feeding people your own family with the food you've grown is just as important as slaying monsters. Not every role we play has to be full of grandeur it can be the simple things we do. And that Ruby girl is not simple. She can't give you what you want only pain and agony please don't repeat your mistakes a second-time son!"

Jaune swallowed back his tears and looked his father in the eyes. Cool gray met bright blue and Jaune knew this may be the hardest thing he'd ever say, "Papa I know. I know you love me I know you care and I love you too. But I know you want me to be happy and this dream of yours just isn't it. I don't have my whole life planned out and for me, that's okay just taking it one day at a time is enough. And Ruby may cause me pain but life isn't worth living if I play it safe. Someday I hope you understand that."

"Jaune-" Gris was cut off by his son kissing his cheek a tear rolling off from his face onto his. "Thanks for the birthday party it was great."

"Jaune!" The two men turned around to see Ruby walking up to them. Her hair glowed deep red in the harsh rays of fading sunlight. Her eyes were trained on Jaune dancing with mirth and shining a bright silver. Immediately the tears dried up and a smile came to Jaune as he went to meet her. "Hey Rubes I suppose it's getting late we should probably head back." Ruby nodded and spared a look at Mr. Arc. He looked haggard and sad, somehow Ruby felt it was her fault but she wouldn't say that here lest she start another fight

. "Thank you for having me over Mr. Arc it was lovely seeing you again. Shall we?" Ruby asked holding her elbow out for Jaune mirroring his actions from earlier that day. Jaune laughed like it was an inside joke for him but took her arm. "Yes, we shall."

Gris watched the two go feeling as if he'd lost his little boy forever. He suppressed a sob not able to face the painful reality. He could only pray Jaune would wake up before it was too late.

The two walked in communal silence for a while simply enjoying the other's company. But inside Ruby was a jumbled mess. She knew what was coming she'd give Jaune his present, confess her love, and say goodbye. She wanted to stall delay the inevitable but she had to get back. Not just to home but reality she couldn't live in a dream world anymore."So what is it you were trying to tell me this morning?" Jaune asked Ruby, who wasn't really prepared on what she was going to say to him.

"W-well." Ruby nervously began absentmindedly playing with her engagement ring sliding it on and off her finger. The two of them had walked side by side until finally, Ruby stopped. Before she could lose her nerve Ruby quickly took out the box that had Jaune's birthday present inside. She thought it was best to start out with something that would be expected so Ruby wouldn't catch him off guard. After all just blurting out 'I love you' to him right. "I, uh ahem happy birthday Jaune. I wanted to give you your birthday gift in private." She shoved the box into his hands and couldn't find herself able to look Jaune in the eye. This was so much harder than she imagined it would be. All of this will be over once she said three simple words - 'I love you.' Could she really do this?

"Oh um wow thanks, Ruby. You know you didn't have to get me a gift you know." Jaune smiled before looking back at Ruby who was now frowning. He didn't like seeing her so upset, he wanted to wipe away her sadness. Jaune began to wonder if something in the Upper Class was upsetting her. There had to be a way to cheer her up but he didn't know how. That's when an idea came into his mind, he knew just the thing to cheer Ruby up. And he hadn't been there in so long "Come on Rubes. I want to show you something." Jaune eagerly told her while grabbing her hand guiding her through the forest.

"Huh? Jaune, where are you taking me?" Ruby was usually fast with her semblance but trying to keep up with Jaune's larger strides was difficult. She was blindsided and had no idea on where Jaune was leading her. It didn't take too long before they had reached an open field filled with wildflowers overlooking the sunset past the mountains over a cliff. A fence surrounded the edge so no one would be able to fall off. Ruby wondered why he would take her to a place like this? Moving closer she was entranced by the amazing view, it was simply phenomenal. "It's amazing."

Jaune leaned over the fence the sunlight making his hair appear gold. "I use to come here all the time when I was a kid. It wasn't too far from home. This was one of the places I took Pyrrha to a lot." Jaune confessed not noticing that Ruby appeared hurt by that. This was a place that was important to him because of Pyrrha, she could help but feel an overwhelming amount of jealousy. Feelings that she tried to suppress for the longest time were bubbling to the surface. Why did Jaune have to mention her in the first place? Ruby just wish she would forget about her but knew that it was wrong to think that way.

"Pyrrha." Ruby crossed her arms and turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Why do you have to bring her up? The two of us were enjoying ourselves until you mentioned her." There was clear bitterness in Ruby's voice, which Jaune had taken notice. He raised his eyebrow in bewilderment at his friend's reaction. " I understand that you love her but . . . you can't seem to let go of her can you?"

"Ruby? What's wrong? You were fine just a moment ago" Jaune asked bewildered. He went to touch Ruby's shoulder but she shrugged him off. Hurt he fingered the present she gave him. Why did she suddenly seem so cold? "Ruby please don't turn away from me. Not today. Talk to me." This time Ruby let Jaune touch her again and pulled her into an embrace. All Jaune wanted to do was stop her from crying he wanted to smile again. "I don't like to see you so sad . . . please tell me what's wrong."

Pathetic, I'm so pathetic, Ruby thought bitterly. She fisted her shirt in her hands angry at the world, angry at him, angry at herself. She couldn't do this. But she had to. But she didn't want to. How could she do this? Was doing the right thing really worth breaking both their hearts? Looking up at him his hand came to her face and wiped a tear away. His smile shined brighter than the sun or any gem she wore. "You know you can tell me anything Ruby." And just like that, it all came gushing out.

"Jaune . . . for a while now I've been keeping everything bottled up inside. When you talk about Pyrrha it really bothers me to hear you talk about her. It feels like I'm being compared to her in some way and I can't live up to her image. I know it's not like me to act this way I never even met her. All I hear about is how strong and kind and wonderful she is but is she all that's important to you? You never talk about me that way . . ." Ruby confessed feeling her face grow hot. Her head was gently pressed to his chest feelings of guilt clawing her alive. But Jaune's hand came around stroking her back in comfort. She didn't want to pull away from him because this would be one of the last hugs they would share.

"Don't be ridiculous Ruby. You mean so much to me. I wanted you to see this place because it holds a special place for me. Someone like you deserves to see such a wonderful view. I really just like coming here to think and get away from everything. You know?" Jaune explained to Ruby, who still had some doubt because she didn't want to feel like a replacement for Pyrrha. Why did any of those feelings matter anyway? They could never be together she was just torturing herself at this point. Yet she didn't want to go. Jaune soon retracted his arms making a big show of admiring his gift and shaking the box "Hmm now I wonder what is it you got me?"

Ruby waited with bated breath as Jaune unwrapped the bow and took off the lid. The crown necklace glinted in the dying sunlight finally unveiled at last. "I know it's probably not what you're used to actually I don't know if it's even your style. It's okay if you don't like it-" She was rambling again Ruby had never felt more nervous in all her life than this moment.

"No Ruby I love it really. This may be the best birthday gift I've ever gotten." Jaune insisted. Taking the necklace out he clipped it around his neck and cupped it in his hand. "I promise to take good care of it and cherish it always."

"You really mean that?" Ruby asked. Now was the time, her golden opportunity She took a small step forward wetting her lips. "Jaune. There's something else that I've been wanting to tell you, in fact, this has been very hard for me to say but." She stopped herself. Clenched her fists and steeled herself for whatever happened next.

"Jaune the truth is a few days ago I snuck into your room. You probably thought it was some crazy dream but it wasn't I was really there I just- I just wanted to see you! I missed you I was having a miserable time at the ball and you. We . . . we almost had sex. I'm so sorry about that Jaune I know this all sounds crazy but the reason for all that is . . . well, I did it all . . . because I . . .," Say it, "I . . ." Now.

"I love you Jaune Arc." The words finally escaped her from lips floating into the air. A heartbeat of silence passed. Two heartbeats. The silence stretched on longer and longer as Jaune brain seemed to short circuit. She did what? That dream it felt so real that really happened? She loved him? They almost made love? Ruby loved him? As in actually fell head over heels madly in love with the likes of him? The longer the silence reigned the more fidgety Ruby became as cold dread washed over her. Her engagement ring was locked between her finger sliding back and forth. It came to the point it was nearly towards the tip of her finger.

"You love me?" Jaune finally responded but he sounded dazed. Like he was struck over the head and couldn't tell up from down. He looked at her almost confused.

This wasn't it. This wasn't what Ruby pictured when this happened. But what was she expecting? Jaune to drop to his knees and declare his undying love for her as well? When she couldn't hold a candle to his first love? When she was the daughter of the most powerful man in the kingdom and engaged? This was all too much to take. Ruby stepped back her breath hitching as tears spilled a new. He didn't love her, he never would, and they couldn't be together. This should've been the perfect outcome but all it did was made her feel cold, she felt humiliated. She was such a fool, they were right everyone was right this could only ever end in disaster and heartbreak and right now Ruby's heart was shattered to hell.

"I- I have to go!" She ran. Ruby ran like her life depended on it. She was blinded by her tears but she ran even as she heard Jaune call out for her. She couldn't do it she couldn't face his rejection that'd be worse. She should've listened to Blake, she never should've gotten involved. First love always started out so sweet like she flying high in the clouds but she ignored the warning cries that the fall down would hurt more.

Ruby was a fool for loving a commoner and she'd never forgive herself for the lifelong heartbreak that awaited her.

Back in the field, Jaune was left alone. He realized too late how he must've looked to Ruby all confused and unresponsive. "Ruby wait!" He cried out but she was already gone nothing more than a red blur in the distance. Her rose petals blew away on the wind carrying her further away from him. He started to run after her until he noticed something glinting on the ground. Jaune bent down to pick it up, her engagement ring she must've dropped it in her haste to run leave. To leave him.

Dropping to his knees Jaune screamed in anguish as hot tears fell down his face he beat his fists into the ground. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He was so stupid! He ruined everything Ruby was gone she didn't just leave him behind she left with his heart held in her hands.

He'd only realized too late.

* * *

Editor's note: IT'S DONE OH MY GOD FINALLY! Between schoolwork, and annoying roommates, and people getting me sick, it took way waaaaay longer than it should've for this to be completed. Sorry about that guys but now it's up! What'd you think us ending the last one on a cliff hanger and doing the same thing here? Aren't we just the best? Heehee but don't fret everyone we're abandoning this story even if our updates are long we do plan on finishing this. So stay tuned the next chapter is already in the works. Thanks for reading leave a review and we'll see you soon! 3


End file.
